Musouka: Dare to Dream
by Aspendragon
Summary: Maybe its time to show the Sohmas that they're not alone. KyoXOC and KyoxTohru TEEN for later chapters
1. Foxy Ego

**Chapter One**

Aspendragon 

_The words "I am…" are potent words; be careful what you hitch them to. The thing you're claiming has a way of reaching back and claiming you._

A. L. Sohma – Year 1973

The Ox

**Foxy Ego**

The Fox, the unconnected member of the Chinese Zodiac. Unlike the Cat whom was the outcast due to the trickery of the Rat, the Fox is an acquaintance of the _God_ that wished for the party of the Zodiac members. Since God heard of what the Rat did to the Cat, he cursed the animals, including the Cat and the Fox since the Fox refused to become a member of the Zodiac when he asked for her. But nonetheless, the Fox was the only one out of the whole Zodiac that God ever talked to personally and told all his secrets to. Therefore, no other member of the Zodiac listened nor associated to the Fox, the Cat never bothered since he thought that anyone of that high of respect would even talk to him anyway. After the curse was casted, the Fox lived most of her life in solitude and awaiting the day of God's wrath to inflict on her on how the future of the Zodiac members would come. Unfortunately, God's wrath came and continued, for generation after generation, and in the Sohma family, not one knew who the Fox was. The members usually thought that their 'God' knew, but he didn't either. The Fox lives his or her life away from the rest of the family and Zodiac, in fear the past would repeat itself, and pain will be inflicted on the Fox once again. But unknown to them all, the Fox was part of a completely different curse…

"Are we leaving yet?" Eriko asked in her usual bored tone. Her mother, Sarah was happily humming Christmas tunes as she continued browsing around the jewelry section. _The more she ignores me the more I want to evaporate from existance…_she thought as she rubbed her eyes.

"This will look perfect on your sister, it represents the elephant after all!" Sarah announced to her, Eriko glared at the piece of jewerly that said on the price-tag 'Fake ivory'. She wasn't that stupid afterall and swiped it away from her mother's grasp and threw it in the gutter.

"That was 2,000 yen lil' girl! Ya better have the money for that!" the man behind the cart growled, his eyes bulging. Eriko gave him a heated glare, his mouth clamped shut as she showed him her cell phone, Sarah looked from the man to her daughter.

"Well than, you better have a good alibi for selling genuine ivory. There is nothing better a sherrif would enjoy listening to than the constant chatter of mercy in front of him." Eriko said coldly. The man laughed at her, than as she dialled 911 he began packing up quickly. "Yes, at the corner of Nakamatsu Street," she answered in the phone, she looked at her watch as the man was half-way through packing. Sarah had no idea what was going on as she stared at the strange event. Soon though, Eriko clicked her phone off and put it back in her pocket and began watching her watch. The man than packed up and 'tried' to walk away in a fast pace. But the large crowds were more than enough to block his way.

Sirens sounded and a sherrif car came into view, the man with the sales cart had made it through some crowds, but unforunately, a bus stopped in front of him and he couldn't move anymore. The sherrif was in action at once and had him in cuffs and said the usual police motto 'Whatever you say can and will be used against you in court!'.

"I'll get you! You lil' brat!" the man yelled at her as he was slammed into the back of the car with his merchandise. Than the police sherrif stepped into the driver's seat than the car drove away.

"How did you-" her mother began before Eriko began talking.

"Large crowds almost impossible to get through, snow falling, cold body, and the bus arriving just in time, his chances of escaping were a mere zero." Eriko answered as if she read her mind. Sarah chuckled softly than announced that they would go home.

Eriko Sanotomono was a sixteen-year-old girl with black hair hanging loosely down her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a steely blue, and she wore a heavy green jacket over a navy-blue sweater and baggy Jeans.

"Oh dear! I don't know how you managed to get through the crowd without bumping into a woman, but you certainly aren't going to manage it now dear!" Sarah cried over to her, Eriko found that a problem. Unlike other families, eight members of the Sanotomono family were cursed by the animals of the Holiday Zodiac. There was the Horse, Reindeer, Elephant, Lion, Tiger, Zebra, one that did not transform but was a mute, and the Fox.

Eriko once lived in America, since she was half American and half Japanese (Her father was Japanese, her mother was American), but her father only came to America where he met his present wife at college, to get a better education degree and graduate as a doctor, so he is one of the many doctors in the Sanotomono family.

Eriko gasped as a woman elbowed her and a small _poof_ and an exploding puff of white appeared where she was. Sarah quickly dove for the smoke and stood up straight with her clothes in her arms, and a small black fox in her arms. People around her began looking her direction. Sarah shoved her way around the streets and happily made it to their car. If it weren't for her mother holding her, she would have transformed back naked in the middle of a busy lot, that wouldn't have been good.

"We're safe dear," Sarah said as she put her in the back than put herself in the driver's seat. As her mother started up the car, Eriko transformed back and quickly got changed. "At least you don't transform with men or children,"

"That's really great," she said sarcastically. Ever since she was little though, she couldn't be embraced by a girl, the Sanotomono curse was difficult to understand at first. Those that are cursed cannot embrace those of the same gender at the same age or older. So she could hug a girl at this point in time, but no one at her age or older like her mother could hug her without having her transform into a fox. Her older sister, Yuri was the Elephant, and much more trouble for her when she transforms since an African elephant does kind of stand out in a Japanese city in the middle of the holiday shopping. "Why are we shopping again? I mean, we shop every year for Christmas, but as far as I know, we're the only family in Tokyo that celebrates the holiday."

"It's an American holiday remember?" Sarah asked her with a smile. Eriko sighed and stared out the window as her mother found the exit to the chaotic season shoppers and drove towards home.

We're home!" Sarah announced to the two-floor house as the two walked in. It was the same house her father lived in before he left for America (His parent's home and they left it to him before one died from an illness, and the other from a heart attack a year later). Nothing different from any Japanese home, low tables with cusions as seats, small TVs, shoji doors, low beds, personally, Eriko felt more comfortable in America before moving to Japan when she was eight.

"Hi Mom, find anything?" Yuri asked, she was completely different from Eriko in every way possible. She was eighteen, had wavy gray hair usually up in a scrunchie, dark brown eyes, a very shy and polite personality, and had every quality every lily ever had.

"Plenty of gifts for you and your father, though I was going to get one more thing, but it turned out illegal," Sarah said to her with a smile, Yuri's eyes softened, the twinkling in her eyes became brighter.

"She got someone else arrested today didn't she?" she asked with a small smile, Sarah nodded. Today wouldn't have been the first that Eriko's cunning mind got a law-breaker behind bars. She once luckily forgot her textbook at school and walked out in a late summer night to her school hoping the janitor was still there, and caught a gang with spraypaints creeping near her school's walls.

Flashback

She dialed 911 quickly and gave the police their whearabouts than decided to make sure they knew she was present.

"Do you know invading school grounds at nine at night and planning on damaging school property is against the rules of that of good boys?" she asked, the four boys jumped and looked at her, each one than grinned histerically, Eriko wanted nothing more than to whack those outrageous thoughts dancing in their eyes from one part of the brain to against the bricks of her school.

"Do you know it's too late for little girls like you to be up at this time?" one of them asked with a stupid grin.

"Do you know it's none of your buisness baka?" she asked, smirking.

"Than why is it your buisness to get into our buisness?" another asked.

"Because I know how to contact your parents to tell them you are sneaking out of the house instead of going to bed like they tell you to." Eriko said, "Fujiro Otokata, Aya Fukaimijru, Beau Morigastsu, and Solomon Chanji." Their jaws dropped.

"How the-"

"I'm very close friends with the principal, so I can read the permanent records. You have quite the history boys, but shoplifting is out of date." She said, not only was she friends with the principal, she was her daughter. Sarah Sanotomono became her High School Principal two years after moving to Tokyo. Her career did one heck of change towards the district, and it was great for the neighborhood too. The school used to be a 'mess with me and I'll punch your lights out' type, but when she was hired, her statement 'You either work and graduate or fight and be expelled, no excuses' changed the whole school. Yes, there were less fights after that, but she was true to her word and every person included in that fight that was doing more than just defending him or herself was expelled. But she was accepted by most of the parents in the district, some were furious, the rest didn't care.

"You little brat!" the one called Aya shouted.

"As far as I know, I am much more higher than you are. Ever since you were in middle school you were digging a hole and ever since, it became deeper and deeper every failing grade you got. Now, it seems that you are unable to get out. More brainless than a cochroach, I don't pity such stupidity." Eriko said as she shifted to the side and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Shoving your face into the ground is more than enough to prove to you we're not stupid." Fujiro shouted.

"Hm, touching others in harmful ways tends to be the only thing you even know." Eriko smirked as she than turned around and walked around a tree.

"You'll pay for that one!" Beau shouted as the four ran after her and decided to jumped over a few bushes, unfortunately, they had thorns and one or two caught onto each of their pants and had them land in the pricker bushes. Eriko was leaning against a tree across from them.

"That must be where people get the saying 'think before you leap'." Eriko said as she than wandered towards the front doors where the janitor was, he smiled his toothy grin as he let her in and let her go to her locker for her books. The police arrived just as she went in, their lights shining on the struggling boys.

"Good thing those boys jumped into those thorn bushes before they could do any damage to the school eh?" the janitor asked Eriko as she headed outside, they were both staring out the front doors, watching the boys being put into the cars. "I wonder who called the police though?"

End of Flashback

"Thank goodness your home, I need to talk with you about something." Her father, Dikatou Sanotomono said as he came into the room. He was a thin, yet slightly mascular man with dark brown hair in a manly haircut, brown eyes, and today wore a blue sweater, and tan Jeans, he must not have had any family patients today since he didn't have a white doctor coat on.

Sarah and Dikatou shooed Yuri and Eriko away since it was a 'Parent' discussion that did not want childish interuptions of confusion.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Yuri asked quietly as they stared at the door that was recently 'slid' into their faces.

"Probably about a way to get rid of us," Eriko guessed.

"You think so? Why would they want that?"

"Every parent thinks about it when they get old," Eriko said sarcastically, than the door was slid back open with happily grinning parents in front of them. They both seemed to sense that her sarcastic prediction was right.

_Wow, I guessed right…wouldn't be a first, _Eriko thought.

_Were they really thinking about getting rid of us? _Yuri thought.

"Guess what! Me and your mother will be going to Aomori for a few days!" Dikatou announced.

_I thought right…_Eriko thought.

_They really want to get rid of us! _ Yuri mentally cried as her eyes grew big at her parents, Eriko sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Your eighth cousin from my side of the family got himself into an accident and since I have all of his medical files, the hospital up there needs me to give them to them so me and your mother will be flying over there the day after tomorrow to do so." Dikatou announced.

"But what about Christmas? And New Year's Eve?" Yuri asked, at the verge of tears.

"Oh! Well, Christmas isn't till next week, we'll be home by than." Sarah said.

"Than why are you going?" Eriko asked.

"Because school is out and I don't want your father to be lonely flying up there and back by himself." Sarah said with a smile.

_Sounds like she wants to get away from us…_ Eriko thought.

_Sounds like she'll be up there forever! _Yuri thought.

"Fine, but where are we going to go?" Eriko asked, not caring that they were leaving, but more concerned on where they were going because she didn't feel all that comfortable staying in the house alone with an older sister whom was in college that was scared even to answer the phone! How many middle school girls hate phones let alone those in college?

"We're going to call your older cousin Sunmei, she lives over a little near-oh no, I forgot that she's in America for the past few weeks! All well, I'll call your other cousin no wait she's gone too, no let's see how about-" Sarah began. Sunmei was a member of the Zodiac too, that was the reason why Sarah probably mentioned her.

_This is going to be a long few days…_Eriko thought dully.

It was not till morning that Sarah came to a solution, she called Sunmei earlier to ask if she knew anyone she knew that could watch Eriko and Yuri while they were gone. She said they should go and live with an old friend of hers she knew from grade school named Shigure Sohma.

"Sohma Shigure?" Yuri said aloud, Eriko sensed the feeling of excitement in her voice. She already knew this morning's breakfast would be more entertaining than usual. Yuri never became too excited around anyone usually, let alone in the morning since she wasn't a morning person. (She almost was pushed down the stairs by her sister's morning self when she decided to hitch a ride on her back, but it wasn't meant to be, at least falling down the stairs woke her up enough to come back down to Earth.)

"Oh yeah, I've heard of him, a few of my friends said he writes books. Some are quite perverted though, I read a chapter myself, not my type." Eriko said aloud.

"I read all his volumes on both Puppy Love and Love Between the Teeth," Yuri said quietly, a slight blush creeping up on her face. "I read front to back, every page." Eriko got the clue, his picture was on every back page of the book, her sister might be showing interest in someone, too bad he was 27!

_So they are all romance novels, the one I just so happen to come across and read was To Wonder_ (What Shigure's wondering mind often wonders about hint hint) Eriko thought with disgust.

"Are you going to call him?" Eriko asked.

"No, Sunmei said she would ask and call us back afterwards." Sarah answered.

After packing up things in just a small bag for Eriko heard the phone ring and Sarah answered it.

"Do you think we'll actually really live with a famous novelist?" Yuri asked her younger sister shyly.

"Thank Kami!" Sarah's voice echoed from downstairs.

"Sounds like it," Eriko said, Yuri resisted squealing, Eriko was happy she did, squealing was just not Yuri.

"All right you two, we'll be leaving first thing in the morning and drop you off, be ready!" Sarah cried up to the two girls.

The next morning was more than hectic, it was downright unorganized!

"Hurry into the car everyone! Oh dear, Dikatou, have you seen my shoes?" Sarah asked as Eriko walked around the table, slid her shoes on than walked onto the snow and towards the car. She placed her things inside and crawled into the backseat. Yuri did the same and sat next to her. Some time later their parents got into the front with a load of baggage behind them.

"Are you planning on living in Aomori for a few years?" Eriko asked.

"Of course not, but you never know!" Sarah said happily.

_She's hoping for the plane to be canceled from an unexpected blizzard on the way back! _Eriko thought.

_Must be preparing for a blizzard, I hope it would stop right after it started so their flight won't be canceled! _Yuri thought as Dikatou drove the car away from their home.

Eriko couldn't help but feel like the sky would come crashing down once her parents leave her with a Sohma fanatic and a perverted novelist.


	2. Strange Visitors

**Chapter Two**

Aspendragon

_You were born with wings. Why prefer to crawl through life?_

Rumi Santomono – Year 1972

The Horse

**Strange Visitors**

"Hope we don't have to share rooms…" Eriko groaned in the back after fifteen minutes of driving.

"We're not even there and you're still complaining, relax, Sunmei said that Shigure-san has three sixteen-year-olds at his house at the current time, you should be fine." Sarah explained to the two sisters. Eriko pretended not to have heard that as she continued staring out of the window. The buildings and houses began to slowly lessen as more wooded area came into view. The Sohma House was probably further away than she expected.

"I wonder if they're nice?" Yuri wondered aloud.

_Who cares,_ Eriko thought as the car slowed.

"We're here, and that must be Shigure." Dikatou said as they parked their car near a bigger house than theirs. Eriko hid her shock as she got out with her things, Yuri did the same and followed Sarah up to the door with Dikatou shyly with her things. Eriko sighed and hurried after them.

"Arigatou Shigure-san for taking them in for the next few days," Dikatou began. Eriko spotted the novelist, he was as tall as her father with a dark blue shade of hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing a very homey tan kimono. Eriko instantly thought that he was quite the slob. (She has no idea how much of a slob he is!)

"No problem! Sunmei already told me how long you'll be gone and the two girls names!"

Shigure's World

_High school girls! High school girls! All for me! High school Girls!_

Return to Reality

_He's giving off the stench of mischief, I definetely know he'll be trouble,_ Eriko thought. Shigure asked if Sarah and Dikatou would come in, they refused, saying they needed to hurry to the airport for their flight. Yuri kept quiet as usual and waved good-bye as they drove away.

"All right, Yuri and Eriko right?" Shigure asked as he slid the door closed behind them. Eriko smelled riceballs recently rolled in soy sauce. Yuri nodded since Eriko wasn't listening, she was probably over the fact that she's in the same house with her favorite novelist. "Well, the rooms are up stairs, pick any one of them you would like except for the first three, you can pick either the left two rooms on the right or the last room on the right or my room!" Shigure said, Eriko caught that.

"What was the last one?" Yuri asked, before he could answer, Eriko's paralyzing glare stopped him in his tracks.

"Last room on the right," he repeated nervously, trying to sound cheerful at the same time. Than Eriko followed her sister up the stairs.

"Yo! Tohru-" a rough voice shouted from the first room they were approaching, the owner of the voice walked out of it and bumped into Yuri, for some reason, Eriko heard Shigure gasp down the stairs, she turned her head quickly enough to spot him scratching the back of his head.

The boy was slightly taller than Eriko with orange hair and short bangs, and an unsual red toned eye color, while he was shouting Eriko could have sworn he had fangs! He was wearing a white T-shirt and brown, baggy Jeans with pockets.

"Watch where you're going!" he shouted at Yuri while she was apologizing like the world was ending.

"You bumped into her!" Eriko shouted back, getting in front of Yuri and giving the boy one of her infamous heated glares, he glared back. Black fox ears sprouted from her head and a black tail bristled behind her. Same thing happened to the boy, except he had orange cat features.

"Yes Kyo? Oh! They're here!" a girl from downstairs cried as she hurried up the stairs. "Hello, my name is Tohru Honda, and this is Kyo." The girl said, she had brown hair held back with a couple of blue ribbons. She wore an apron over her blue blouse and skirt. Eriko and Kyo didn't seem to have heard her as they continued their death glares.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Yuri and this my younger sister, Eriko." Yuri said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too, I wonder where Yuki is though?" Tohru said.

"I'm right here, hearing a different voice shouting instead of that baka-neko my curiosity overwhelmed me." A boy said from behind Tohru. He had the same gray shade as Yuri that had hair go over his ears but got shorter towards the back of his head, his bangs went down to his violet eyes. He wore a white long-sleeve with red stitching at the top and black pants.

"This is Yuki, Yuki, this is Yuri and Eriko." Tohru said for the eighteen-year-old, Yuri smiled back shyly.

"So Eriko-chan was the one I heard?" Yuki asked, Tohru nodded. "Well Kyo, nothing better than a dose of your own medicine don't you agree?"

"Shut up you damn rat!" Kyo shouted, still in heated battle of wills against Eriko.

"Let's leave them, need any help in the kitchen Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, turning his attention to the two girls.

"Sure, why don't you help as well Yuri. Know how to cook?" Tohru asked cheerfully.

"I'm pretty good with ramen." She answered.

"Really? Well come on!" Tohru said cheerfully as she led Yuki and Yuri down the stairs. Shigure was already gone to who knows where.

It wasn't till an hour later when dinner was ready (Tohru and Yuri had to correct all of Yuki's mess-ups) that Shigure had to hurry up stairs to fetch Eriko and Kyo; whom were still in glaring mode. But he hurried back down the stairs after getting a glare that held enough emotion to tell him to back off till there was a winner.

"Are they still at it?" Yuki asked as the four of them sat down and began eating. Kyo and Eriko's supper still on the counter in the kitchen.

"Yes, what a shame, those beautiful eyes of young Eriko will be forever burned with hatred if it continues," Shigure said in a sing-song tone.

"If she's anything like Kyo than we're going to have more than broken doors here." Yuki said gravely, Shigure and Tohru sighed. Yuri was downright confused but kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't be impolite.

"So, how long will you be staying here?" Yuki asked Yuri politely.

"About five days I think," she answered.

"More time with the lovely ladies excellent!" Shigure said even though he knew they were already staying that long, Yuki glared at Shigure, knowing what those thoughts of his were showing him.

To Eriko and Kyo

_He's going to have to give in some time! _Eriko thought about fifteen minutes later after Shigure left them. Kyo didn't seem ready to give in either.

Back to the others

"Do you think we should bring them their dinner?" Tohru asked Yuri as they washed the dishes.

"Oh! Well, I don't know how long my younger sister will do without a evening meal." Yuri admitted, "I suppose we can risk giving them their meals." Tohru smiled than looked back at the dishes she was washing.

"Did you see it too?" Yuki asked Shigure in a low voice, they were in the other room where Yuri and Tohru were out of ear-shot. Shigure nodded gravely. "What could it mean?"

"I don't know, but I think Akito should know." Shigure said.

"No, don't tell him right now. He already knows two girls are in this house along with Tohru Honda, if he learns that we don't transform when they touch us like Eriko did than there's bound to be something he'll do." Yuki said quickly, Shigure sighed and agreed.

"Well, at least we know those beautiful girls will be out of his dangerous path of doom till they leave us forever probably!" Shigure said in a sing-song voice.

"You could at least act a bit more serious," Yuki growled, "Since we can't let Akito know, neither can we tell anyone that sees him daily, that includes Hatori and Kureno."

"You take the fun out of everything!" the Dog whined.

"The fun out of pain? Or the fun out of terror?" Yuki asked, Shigure shut his mouth quickly and looked around for something else to talk about; Yuki sighed.

"I'm going to my room," he said as he headed for the stairs.

"Be careful! Kyo and Eriko are still at it!" Shigure warned as Yuki began walking up the stairs.

"Could you two give it a break?" Yuki asked as he approached the two sixteen-year-olds.

"It's none of your damn buisness! So buzz off!" Kyo shouted at him.

"You know, I'm getting real tired of your stupidity." Yuki said, Kyo jerked his head towards him, and just when Eriko was about to announce that she won Kyo shot Yuki a fast punch. After a series of several hits and kicks, Yuki eventually kicked Kyo in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall. Eriko just stared.

_These two don't get along well huh? _She asked herself as she heard two other people scurry up the stairs. _This place will be a constant chatterbox, great…_

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked when she appeared next to Eriko. Yuri was holding Eriko's dinner, as Tohru was holding Kyo's.

"I'm just fine!" Kyo growled as he sprang up to his feet, he winced a bit but recovered quickly.

"Oh well, than I brought up your dinner! Yuri brought up yours Eriko-chan!" Tohru said happily as she rushed over to Kyo to hand him his dinner. Yuri did the same to Eriko.

"Could you at least try to lighten up here?" Yuri asked her little sister somewhat brightly, Eriko shot her a light glare. _Someday you're going to have to warm up to somebody Eriko, otherwise you'll end up running away and dieing alone like the Fox generations before you…_

"I'm going to bed, night." Eriko said as she headed towards her room, Yuki followed and went into his own room after saying good-night to Yuri and Tohru.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Yuri asked Kyo, Tohru ran over to the acme of the stairs to reassure Shigure that the Rat and Cat hadn't broken anything.

"I'm fine!" Kyo shouted. She didn't back away though and smiled softly.

"All right, that's all I needed to know. But, why don't you and Yuki-kun get along well?" she asked him, Kyo was about to open his mouth till Tohru approached.

"I think it's time for us to go to bed, I'll see you two in the morning!" Tohru said cheerfully.

"Well, than that's my que. Good night Kyo-kun," Yuri said sweetly as she walked out of the room after Tohru to her room. Kyo cursed under his breath as he went into his room, hiding a smile.

**_It's the Fox!_**

_**She's 'his' spy, she must be spying on us to report to 'him'!**_

_**Would she really do that?**_

_**She didn't want to be part of the Zodiac in the first place remember?**_

_**So the legend is correct?**_

_**Of course! The Fox thought she was too good for us and refused the 'God's' offer!**_

In her sleep, Eriko had beads of sweat emerge from her forehead, they ran down the side of her face as she clenched her teeth together. Several shadowy people frowned horribly as they made constant insults of the Fox.

**_More horrible than the Cat…_**

_**I'm surprised it wasn't the Fox whom tricked the Cat, the Rat doesn't seem to be the kind…**_

_**Yes, I agree, the Fox is much more easier to believe of such trickery!**_

_**But the truth is the Rat did it…**_

_**But the Fox was given the option, and she refused…**_

_**She is not apart of us, nor is she like the Cat, she is the only one to ever be so close to 'God' than any of us!**_

_**She is different…**_

_**She is a cut-throat…**_

_**She should be lynched for her stupidty…**_

Eriko jerked awake by a sudden noise, she realized she was panting and her sheets were horribly tangled with her slender limbs and her hairs was sprawled out everywhere.

"Are you awake Eriko-chan? Breakfast is on the table?" it was Tohru, she had no idea how thankful Eriko was. If she hadn't woken her up at that moment she would have probably have seen something she never wanted to see or worse…

"I'm up Honda, I'll be down later, I'm not hungry…" Eriko said as she continued to lay in her futon. She heard Tohru sigh than scurry away and down the stairs, Eriko was happy she decided to leave, but was grateful for her good timing.

_All my life, the only people to ever know of my true title are those of the Holiday Zodiac and my mother, father, and my older sister, Yuri. I wonder what would happen if I ever met the head of my family who is also cursed? Probably never, generations of the Fox before me always ran away into the wilderness before even thinking of facing the clan head, I will have to run away some day too…to get away from the pain and of 'him'…but why must I have to run away? Why must others judge me because of the Fox who refused the offer? If I could have a say, I would say that the Fox had the right to say no to that offer and the right to say yes, to have the right to say my opinions, but the Fox has no place in the world where it can say whatever it wants freely…_ Eriko thought as her mind soared with grief and agony.

_But maybe I can…make my own place to say what I wish, but how? _

With Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuri

"Will she be all right? I don't know if she ate her dinner last night?" Tohru asked Yuri.

"It'll be all right, it may not look it, but her matebolism is quite the slow worker, if she did eat her dinner last night there's no need to worry. And besides, she can go on for at least two days without food or water." Yuri explained lightly.

"Wow really?" Tohru asked, "Was she starving at the end of those two days?"

"No, not really but she had to eat something to keep up her energy, but by the end of the day she would have been starving if she didn't eat lunch." Yuri answered.

"So she can survive two days living off one meal?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Yes, strange I know." Yuri admitted, it was because Eriko was the Fox that kept her going. Because of the Fox's strange dissappearances, no one knows how long one lives after they run away. But since the Fox was never part of any zodiac truly, it doesn't have that much of the curse on her shoulders. But of course there were thoughts of the pain inflicted on the Fox that could have made her life shorter.

"Quite the girl I shall admit, if I tried that I would die within an hour!" Shigure said.

_We can't even imagine you not eating, _Yuki and Kyo thought at the same time.

"Well, she doesn't try not to eat, she just has…" Yuri paused for a moment, looking for the right words probably, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure looked at one another questionly. "…she just has a lot on her mind."

_I wonder what was with that pause? _Tohru thought as Yuri began eating again. _It's as if she's hiding something…_

_What she's hiding might have to do with Kyo not transforming yesterday, _Shigure thought.

_I wonder what could be troubling her? _Yuki thought as they ate the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Back in Eriko's room, she had decided to try and get up. But morning was never kind to her. When terms started again, she would have to get back to getting used to waking up at five since her Nervous system had to have an hour to warm up so she could move. It was the curse that did this, every time she woke up, she couldn't move anything, only her eyes and mouth. That's all.

She wobbled over to the suitcase and decided to wear a light blue sweat and skin-tight white Jeans. By the time she got dressed she quickly brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail like usual.

"Hey Eriko, can I come in?" it was Yuri, Eriko answered with an 'all right'. When Yuri entered, she heard someone else walk up the stairs. With one look at Eriko and spotting Tohru and Yuki walking up the stairs she immediately closed the door. Eriko found the problem when something nipped at her ear. Great…

"What are you doing Yuri?" Tohru asked.

"Oh well…I-I erm…" she stuttered, the Elephant was horrible at lying, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"What's Eriko doing?" Yuki finally asked. The number of foxes grew in her room, it was a disaster whenever they appeared, the foxes that came to her unexpectedly usually become aggressive to anyone who came near her and were easily provoked. Yuri had been bitten several times, and so had her classmates when they appeared in class and her parents.

"She's…ugh…well, you see…" Yuri continued to stutter to avoid having Eriko seen. Eriko may have been indifferent to people, but when it came to her beloved foxes, there's no telling what she would do when something warned to harm them. She looked at the window, no, it was on the second floor and foxes had no landing reflexes, and the only door out was the one to enter and exit her room, there was no way she could get them out. But how they came in was always a mystery to her…

"Is she okay?" Tohru asked, Eriko heard the door rattle. Yuri seemed to be giving in.

_No, don't! _Eriko thought, they couldn't know who she was, even if they had no idea what she was.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK! _**It was the door, what an odd time for a visitor. All well, at least Yuki and Tohru hurried down the stairs to get it.

"Tohru!" a cheerufl voice shouted. "Me and Haru decided to invite you, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure to the Zoo!"

"Wow! Really Momiji?" Tohru asked excitedly.

"Of course, Hatori will drive right?" Yuki asked.

"Yep!"

"Well, at least we know we won't go off the road." Yuki sighed.

"Well, come on, let's go!"

"Now?" Tohru asked, surprised. Eriko shrugged it off, at least they didn't have to go anywhere.

"Well, we have some friends staying here. Do you mind if they come?" Tohru asked.

"You have people here? How old are they? Where are they? Who are they?" the boy named Momiji asked, not even Eriko could speak that fast in one breath.

"I'm one of them," it was Yuri, she left her protective post!

_Where the heck am I suppose to put these guys! _She thought frantically as she looked around.

"This is Yuri Sanotomono and her sister is up stairs, Eriko!" Tohru called up, Eriko currently than found a hiding place for the foxes than went down the stairs in a bored kind of way. "And this is Eriko Sanotomono,"

"Hi! My name is Momiji Sohma! And behind me is Hatsuharu, you can call him Haru if you want." Momiji said, he looked like he was in elementry school with blonde hair and brown eyes, he had a German accent kind of too.

"I'll go get Kyo and Shigure and see if they want to go." Tohru said excitedly as she hurried away to find the two Sohmas.

Eriko spotted Haru and finally got to scan him, he had white hair with black…roots? That was strange, but Eriko reminded herself of her fox problems and pushed it aside, than the number of accessories he wore caught her attention too.

"They said yes!" Tohru said cheerfully as she came back into view with Kyo behind her, Shigure came into view too, carrying all six of their coats.

_Where did he get our coats? _Yuri and Eriko thought at the same time.

"Here you go, now let's hurry." Shigure said as they headed out the door. It was a strange sight, for some reason,all the boys went into the back and the three girls had to sit in the middle with Yuri in the middle between Eriko and Tohru since she would transform if she got too close.

"This is Hatori Sohma if you haven't guessed yet. The two girls are Yuri and Eriko Sanotomono." Shigure said. Hatori looked at the two girls from the driver's seat.

"Are you two related to Sunmei Santomono?" he asked as he started up the engine.

"Yes," Yuri answered shyly.

As they drove away, as clever and as cunning as the foxes were, the foxes within Eriko's room eventually got out soon after they departed…


	3. Zoo Expertise

**Chapter Three**

_Enjoy yourself. There are the good old days you're going to miss in the years ahead._

Narunami Sohma – Year 1971 

The Boar

**Zoo Expertise**

_Oh dear Kami-sama!!! _Eriko thought miserably as they struggled out of the car. The boys crawled out of the trunk and the girls were avoided (For the reason we all know, but not Eriko and Yuri) Hatori and Shigure seemed to be the only ones that didn't seem ruffled.

The entrance to the Japanese Zoo was nonetheless, beautiful. It had a red arched wall with several New Year's Eve decorations, and an elephant and rhino statue stood on either side of the wall. The snow was packed in drifts along the parking lot and against the bare plants and trees.

"So kind of you to pay for the entrance fee, don't you all agree?" Shigure asked cheerfully to the ruffled group. They all took a quick glance at the Dog; Hatori sighed, mumbling something that mentioned '…I'm the only one here that managed to think about bringing a wallet…'

"Well, the bears come first! Come on! We're blocking the entrance!" Shigure cried out quickly to change the subject. It was than that the others noticed the small amount of people emerging from their cars and going towards them.

"Looky! It's a Polar Bear!" Momiji cried as he pulled Tohru towards the first exhibit. Yuri, Haru, Yuki, and Kyo walked at a brisk pace to keep up; Eriko took her time along with Hatori and Shigure to go to the polar bears.

_They're white balls of fluff with limbs and live in Antarctica! Big deal! It's not like I've never heard of them before! _Eriko thought in a bored tone. Than her nose scented an odd smell of anxiety and frustrated at the same time from behind her. The smell of anxiety was coming from Shigure, the frustrated scent was coming from Hatori, what were they thinking about that would make them give off such odors? _Must be family matters._

"Look! Look! It's swimming now Tohru!" Momiji said.

"Uh-huh," Tohru said back as the Polar bear began to wrestle with a barrel in the icy liquid.

_No way Momiji, it's jumping through a hoop lit with fire! _Eriko thought sarcastically as she came to see what the bear was now doing.

"Hey Tohru? What's your favorite animal? Than we can go and see it after the next bear!" Momiji asked, the other three boys looked like they were watching a corny classic movie. Eriko wouldn't blame them.

"Oh well, I don't really have a favorite animal," Tohru thought, than she turned to Yuri, "What's yours?"

"Oh! Elephants…" Yuri answered, Eriko sighed.

"Elephants? African or Asian?" Yuki asked.

"Er…African," Yuri answered, Eriko knew that when she hugged any girl her age (or older) she would transform into an African elephant, it was horrible when they found she was the Elephant because if she ever transformed when she was a baby, they would have to wait till she transformed back to carry her. But anyone cursed in the Holiday Zodiac didn't have to worry about it since a person their age (Or older) and same gender had to hug that cursed member to transform. So the only danger to Eriko was girls sixteen and older (Alias Tohru) or for Yuri eighteen and older.

"The Elephant House isn't far, we can also visit the Zebra Exhibit on the way." Haru said as he examined the map.

"Where did you get that map?" Kyo asked.

"I snatched it from a man's coat pocket," Haru answered.

"YOU WHAT!?!" Kyo shouted, getting mostly everyone's attention around them. A few minutes later the group left for the Elephant House. At the entrance to the Cat House, a man and a woman stood, waiting for the man to find something in his coat pocket.

"Honey, have you seen my map?"

"Here's the Zebras," Yuki said as he pointed out the Zebras hiding in their shelter.

_The Holiday Zebra is much bigger, _Eriko thought.

"Aren't they related to horses?" Momiji asked, Haru answered with a yes. It was than that Eriko noticed Shigure hiding behind Hatori from a…woman?

"Are you even done with your manu-script? Your deadline is in two weeks and I am not going to wait for you to write 500 pages! Out of all the time you decide on relaxing you go and visit animals? None of your books don't even mention animals so this can't be something you are looking for an inspiration! Dear Kami-san Shigure!" the woman shouted. Shigure grinned behind Hatori (Whom looked like he was about to strangle someone; aka Shigure) Than Eriko decided to step in.

"Who are you?" Eriko asked, standing near the two men, not wanting to get too close to the woman. She blinked, and the other Sohmas, Tohru, and Yuri began to watch what was going on.

"You can call me Mii," she answered, "And I'm Shigure-san's editor!"

"Oh, than you can have him than." Eriko said calmly as she snatched a good hold on Shigure's collar and pulled him towards Mii. Shigure smiled nervously at his distance between him and Mii, the other Sohmas and Tohru held their breath, but sighed with relief when Mii just grabbed hold of his collar and began being dragged away.

"Oh mercy my dear friend Eriko!" Shigure begged as a notebook and pencil appeared in Mii's free hand as she dragged him away.

"Meet you at the car in two hours Shigure!" Eriko shouted than opened up the map they've been using.

"How'd you get that from Haru?" Kyo asked, everyone sweat-dropped, Eriko asked for the map before they arrived at the Zebra exhibit.

A few moments later, everyone (But Tohru) seemed to struggle through the crowd; all of them were aiming for the men. Tohru watched helplessly at the door as they all dodged the women, but she spotted Eriko and Yuri doing the same, or so she thought were doing the same tactics.

"Are you all right Miss Honda?" Yuki asked as they all emerged from the crowd, Tohru nodded.

"What about you guys? You were in much of a worse situation than I was in…" Tohru said, Yuri and Eriko were panting just as much as the Sohmas, but Tohru brushed that aside and immediately suggested that they go inside the Elephant House now.

"Don't get carried away Yuri, not like last time." Eriko warned her sister, Yuri sighed and nodded.

"But it isn't my fault, they just come to me." Yuri said.

"Only three, I could have sworn they said they had four," Kyo said as they came up to the fence that separated them from the elephants.

"That's because we released one before winter came, our guide papers and maps haven't been updated since though." A man said, most of them (Yuri was more interested in the elephants) turned towards one of the zoo keepers, but he was actually clean and not smelly like most of them. Eriko knew he must not have had his shift yet.

The man was about six and half feet tall with black hair combed back with a few strands hanging loosely from the sides of his temples. He had brown eyes and wore long-sleeved brown uniforms with a black belt, black boots, and a green elephant patch on his left upper torso.

"Sorry, my name is Shoda Santomono. I'm the caretaker of these elephants." The man said with a bright smile. Almost instantly, all the Sohmas and Tohru were looking at Eriko.

"He's my uncle," she said quickly. None of them realized that one of the elephants had walked up to the edge of their fence and held out their trunk to Yuri, who gently caressed it. People around them were staring in awe at what she was doing, basically since there was a sign near the fence that said 'Do not touch animals'. But Shoda didn't seem to notice her doing it; Eriko did though but did nothing.

"Why do you work here?" Tohru asked, Eriko thought it was obvious, but she forgot that they didn't know about the curse.

"Oh well, I know someone that had a gift with animals when I was young and decided to become a zoologist so that person can see all the animals I see," Shoda explained. Hatori noticed what Yuri was doing, and frowned. Was it possible that Shoda was talking about Yuri?

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo asked as he noticed Yuri, the others took notice of her actions (Only because Kyo shouted). Eriko sighed and decided to make up an excuse before they think any further in what Yuri was doing.

"She comes up here some times to help Shoda with his work, so she knows the elephants here well." Eriko said calmly, making it sound more plausible.

"Wow! Really, can I pet it?" Momiji asked as he bounced up to Yuri, she smiled.

"It's a her, and her name is Java." Yuri said gently before stepping away from the trunk (Her left hand was wrapped in it) Momiji began to rub the trunk as Yuki decided to ask another question.

"I thought only tamers and their caretakers could get that close to wild animals, why can she?" Yuki asked.

"As Eriko said before, she used to come up here during summer break and help me with the elephants, she sometimes performed in the shows that take place here with the elephants." Shoda lied.

_Don't go too far Uncle! _Eriko thought as she eyed Shoda.

"You performed in shows?" Momiji asked excitedly, Yuri hid a face of question, than smiled and nodded.

"Once," she lied, Hatori eyed her with suspicion. Haru and Kyo didn't look like they were going to go anywhere near Java, but Yuki and Tohru joined Momiji and stroked her trunk, the people inside the house weren't eager to let their kids touch her either, and when the second elephant decided to come over, some began to leave.

"This one is Kakaro," Yuri said as she stroked the larger trunk. Momiji laughed as his trunk went up to his face and rubbed his cheek.

"They're so gentle!" Tohru beamed.

"That's why they're called Gentle Giants," Yuri pointed out.

"Are we going to move on to the next animal?" Hatori asked, Yuri didn't seem eager to leave, but Momiji was more than happy to drag her out of the house. Java's and Kakaro's trunks seemed to wave good-bye as they left and people began moving back in again.

"What's the next animal?" Yuki asked.

"Moose," Haru answered.

_This is going to be a long and cold day… _Eriko thought as they walked on.

After seeing a few animals that have not been put in for the winter like the moose, bears, and lions, the group stopped at a little restaurant.

"Thanks for paying Hatori," Yuri said with a soft smile as they all sat down with their food.

"I pay for everything if I come along with someone." Hatori said.

"We better wash our hands before we eat since we were touching Java and Kakaro!" Momiji said, Yuri instantly agreed, and she, Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru left to the bathroom. Leaving Eriko, Hatori, Haru, and Kyo alone.

"How long has Yuri worked with Shoda here?" Hatori finally asked to break the silence.

_I hate to lie, but heck! I've been lying for the last sixteen years of my life! _"For about three years," Eriko answered.

"So she must love elephants than huh? I mean, does she like elephants because your uncle works with them or she just likes them?" Haru asked.

"She likes them more than it seems," _She's like them to be more exact! _Eriko answered.

"So what about you, any favorites? We've got about a little bit more ground to cover. We can come back in the summer to see Yuri perform and see the rest of the animals." Hatori said. (If he has the time!)

"Let's see…foxes," Eriko answered. "Any kind suits me,"

"Why foxes? I can see how Yuri likes elephants, but you never mentioned anything about foxes." Haru said.

"I have my reasons," Eriko answered.

"Done! Now let's eat!" Tohru announced as they reappeared and sat down.

"I wonder if Shigure's-" Yuri began.

"You wonder what?" Shigure asked, Yuri jumped and her head knocked into his chin, making him bite his tongue. "Are you trying to injure me?" Yuki, Kyo, and Haru smirked. Tohru and Eriko just stared at him; Yuri was apologizing over and over. Hatori was ignoring it all and eating at the same time.

"Where's Mii?" Tohru asked, Yuri stopped apologizing and looked up at the novelist.

"SHIGURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mii cried as she searched for him, but kept on coming face to face with beetles and other bugs from the opposite sides of the glass. People stared at her, sweat-dropping.

"Oh! I somehow lost her to the bugs," Shigure said.

_Poor woman… _Eriko, Yuki, and Hatori thought at the same time. Shigure took a seat next to Yuri and began talking about the animals he had seen so far.

"I thought Mii-chan was trying to make me write, but I simply said all my work was done (except the manuscript; which made her cry harder than she was before) for the next deadline while we were visiting the Polar Bear!" Shigure said.

_She should have fed him to the bear while she was at it! _Yuki and Eriko thought angrily.

"Next stop! The Nocturnal House!" Momiji cried out happily.

"The Nocturnal House should have foxes in it," Haru said as they walked out of the restaurant.

_When are we going back to the Sohma House? _Eriko asked, hoping for someone to answer her unspoken question. It seemed that Kyo, Haru, and Hatori had enough for one day. But Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, and Shigure were having plenty of fun as it was, and Yuri, she was smiling…like she meant it.

Usually, those cursed have little confidence in what they do, and sometimes when one smiled it was either fake, out of politeness, or absolutely genuine. And Yuri's past smiles for the last few years were only out of politeness, the ones that were forming since they came to the zoo, was what Eriko realized were the births of the true smiles. And now, her truest smile emerged at that moment with the Sohmas and Tohru, something Eriko never accomplished. Eriko smirked and sneered, those were the only things ever close to a smile she ever came to. Every smirk was achieved from her cunning mind and a sneer was succeeded from her iced heart. She didn't want to get close to anyone, in fear that one day her and her fate will collide and she will be forced to run, and leave those dearest behind.

"Eek!" Tohru cried after they closed the door and met darkness.

"What is it Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"What's that?" she asked, Eriko sighed, she was looking into an exhibit with vampire bats in them.

"Is that blood?" Kyo asked.

"That's why they're called Vampire Bats baka, they drink blood." Eriko said in a bored tone.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!"

"They drink human blood?" Tohru asked.

"Of course not," Yuri stepped in, "Vampire bats only feed off the blood of animals like cows," Haru shivered, gaining Yuri and Eriko attention.

"Something wrong?" Yuri asked.

"No, let's move on and catch up with Hatori and Shigure," Haru said, it was than that they noticed that the two adults had moved on quite quickly.

"Sorry for the vanishing act, but Tohru's sudden fright had chilled me." Shigure apologized as they met them at the exhibit with an anteater and fruit bats in it.

"Or in other words, the mere image of blood scares him." Hatori translated.

"You're scared of blood?" Eriko asked.

"Aw! These bats are much cuter! And that ant eater looks like a stuffed animal!" Momiji cried.

"Fruit bats are also called Flying Foxes, their canine-like faces make them much more adorable than most bats." Yuri said.

_They all look more like flying rats! Good grief! _Kyo roared mentally.

"So you like Fruit bats Eriko-chan?" Tohru asked.

"I suppose," she answered in a low voice.

"Oh look! The Fennic Fox is next!" Shigure cried, Eriko sighed and followed the group to the next animal.

The little tawny fox was curled up in a ball in a far corner in its exhibit, the two large ears flipped and flopped in its sleep.

"It's adorable, if it had wings and darker fur it does look like one of those flying bats!" Momiji said, Tohru agreed.

After a few more scenes with owls and a few more bats (And bothersome encounters with vampire bats Yuri explained that the vampire bats were reproducing too fast and since they were born in captivity, they couldn't release most of them that scared Tohru and frightened Shigure further towards the exit) They finally exited the building.

"It's four o' clock already, my my my, how time flies!" Shigure sang.

_I think it's time to shut your mouth! _Eriko thought.

"Only the Cat House and the Bird House left," Haru said.

"Let's skip the Cat House, I need to get back to the main house before six." Hatori said.

"We can skip the Bird House 'cause we aren't skippin' the Cat House!" Kyo shouted.

"You don't like birds?" Yuri asked innocently, Kyo folded his arms and snorted. Shigure snickered and Yuki sighed.

"He has an _ironic_ reason not to like them," Yuki said.

"Yes, fools like him don't see the elegance of a bird's beauty and grace." Shigure said.

"SAY WHAT!" Kyo shouted.

"Fine, we'll go to the Cat House than leave." Hatori said to avoid further outbursts. Eriko was with him, her sensitive ears couldn't take it anymore anyhow.

"A Sand Cat! What a cutie! Here's an Ocelot! There so thin! Do they get enough to eat? Here's a Margay! Looks a lot like an Ocelot!" Tohru cried happily as she and Momiji bounced from one glass exhibit to another. Yuri was happily their guide through it and answering their questions, Kyo was going slower than them, lagging behind.

"Are you a Cat Lover or a Group Lagger?" Eriko asked as she noticed Kyo behind her.

"A lot coming from you when you're only a few steps in front of me! And what does it matter if I like cats or not?" Kyo asked.

"Just asking baka." Eriko said.

"All right that's it! Let's take this fight of ours outside!" Kyo shouted, the Sohmas sighed and continued walking, Tohru noticed and left Momiji's side to go and _try _and stop the upcoming fight.

"We're in public, so don't give anyone the idea that you're an idiot." Eriko said.

"Who says I'm an idiot?" Kyo asked.

"Most of us think that." Yuki said from far up in the group.

"I heard that pretty boy!" Kyo shouted back.

"Anyway, I discovered that fact too long ago to change my mind on that matter. Or in other words, I knew you were an idiot ever since yesterday." Eriko said with a smirk.

"I don't give a damn on what you think! You and the Rat are just too much for me!?!" Kyo shouted, it was a good thing there was barely any people inside the Cat House as they walked through it. Or they would be staring or parents would be hurrying their kids outside.

"Who in the world are you calling a Rat?" Eriko asked, "The only one with a pesky attitude that could match such a pest would be you." Yuki stiffened from up ahead, but brushed it off quickly and continued walking.

"Wait a minute you two! Let's not fight okay! We're here to have fun!" Tohru jumped in.

"Well, our fun will end as soon as we exit this building Honda." Eriko said.

"Oh! Why's that?"

"Because we're leaving when we exit," Eriko answered.

"Who said?" Kyo asked.

"Kyo, can you do us all a favor and shut up?" Eriko asked.

"HELL NO!" Kyo shouted, as he lunged for Eriko, she smirked and dodged the first punch.

"You missed," she sneered as she quickly turned and shifted her body and her body became present behind Kyo.

"How did you move so fast?" Kyo asked.

"I have my ways," Eriko said.

"Please no more fighting!" Tohru cried, outstretching her arms towards Eriko. Eriko's eyes widened, and her right arm quickly came up to her face and her hand came in contact with it. Her arms stopped before they were able to wrap around Eriko's slender frame.

"What in the world are you doing Eriko-chan?" Yuki asked as he and the others came back. Eriko let go of Tohru and smirked.

"I prefer not to be touched by people I barely know Honda," Eriko said as she than made her way through the Sohmas and led them out of the building, Yuri sighed, their secret almost got out there.

_Darn't it all! Why can't people just stay away from me? Isn't it plain as day, I don't want to get close to anyone! Why can't they see it, or is it because I'm cursed?_


	4. Proximity of the Curse

**Chapter Four**

_A friend is a gift you give yourself._

Robert Louis Sanotomono – Year 1916 

The Reindeer 

**Proximity of the Curse**

"Oh…" Shigure began after he slid his door open and Hatori drove away with Momiji and Hatsuharu.

"My…" Yuki continued.

"God…" Kyo finished.

"It's a wreck!" All three shouted. The house was in absolute ruin, Eriko had to hide her sniggers, no doubt about it, the foxes she hid in her closet had gotten out and destroyed the Sohma House. The tables were covered in food, the TV lay on it's side unharmed, pans and cooking utensils lay scattered in the kitchen, the walls and doors were scratched horribly, and all the rooms were pulverized except one-Eriko's room.

"Why the hell was your room not torn apart? It's made of paper just like ours!" Kyo cried out.

"There's paw prints everywhere, oh dear, they must have gotten into some kind of dark powder or liquid." Shigure pointed out, he was crying in his usual way, probably because he had to have his house repaired. "Oh dear oh dear, I better call the main house again," Shigure disappeared into the kitchen. Tohru had already gone to cleaning, but when it came to the dining room, she got herself a splinter and she and Yuki had to go in search for the tweezers.

"I'm leaving," Kyo growled as he headed outside and walked around the house and vanished behind the corner wall.

"Bad news my dear friends, it seems we're going to have to spend the night some place else for a couple of nights before returning. It seems that it's all too late for them to come over at this hour so they'll be here in the morning and will probably be done by the end of the day after tomorrow." Shigure explained.

"Found it!" Tohru cried from the kitchen, Shigure, Yuri, and Eriko sweat-dropped. "Oh sorry, did I miss something?"

"We can stay at our place," Yuri suggested. "I have the keys, but we're going to have to walk there." Everyone looked at her as if she was going insane.

"All right, pack up and let's get to Yuri and Eriko's house, you do know the way right?" Shigure asked Yuri, she nodded, but she didn't want to turn around since Eriko was behind her, probably plotting her death. Their house was actually only twenty-five minutes away, but only by car. And since there was snow on the ground, who knew how long it would take to get there by foot!

"We have food and anything we will need, so just bring whatever you want." Yuri added. Eriko was indeed planning her funeral, first there will be an _accidental_ tripping when they were walking home and she fell down the steep side of the road and found barely alive at the bottom with lethal wounds and than later, she would die in coma and they would all mourn. Than Eriko can continue her miserable life!

"We better pack up ourselves _Imooto_," Yuri said, bravely turning towards her sister.

"Call me that again and you will wish that you were in my shoes," Eriko said with a dark haze hovering above her, Yuri sweat-dropped.

About some minutes later, they were all able to leave without leaving anything in the house they might not want to leave. Shigure left a note to anyone that might come by to visit and a note to the repairmen that they may enter without knocking. He also left another note for someone they might know.

"How far is your house again?" Kyo asked as they stomped through more snow.

"Well, it was about twenty-five minutes away by car, but by foot I don't know…" Yuri said nervously. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure gave her of despair. "Don't worry I know where we're going!"

"And if we _do _get lost, which is expected, than I'll lead." Eriko said, giving the Sohmas and Tohru something else to worry about besides the snow and temperature.

"Don't be silly, I know exactly where we're going!" Yuri said a bit more cheerfully.

Twenty minutes later they were walking through the woods, only Eriko seemed at home, Yuri was downright distraught, Tohru was huddled up inside of her coat, and the three Sohmas were simply trying to stay warm.

"I could have sworn our house was around here somewhere," Yuri said.

"You're lack of sense of direction is worse than ever under the stars and moon." Eriko said.

"Well, the night does explain my lack of sight, you see…" she turned to Tohru and the Sohmas, they looked at her as if she was about to say she knew where they were. "I can't recognize anything in the dark." They fell.

"Follow me," Eriko said simply as she began walking to the left, it was eerie, the trees were tall and bare, snow was at five inches high and the moon casted shadows among the ground.

"Why should we follow you?" Kyo asked, Yuri and Tohru were the only ones following her at the moment.

"Because, if you would rather stay out here and get frostbitten, than you have no other choice." Eriko said coolly, that convinced the rest of them and the shivering trio followed.

True to her word, Eriko showed them through the forest and a dark unlit house appeared near the woods.

"That's it," Eriko said as they came to the back door, Yuri pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"Wow, it's…" inside was basically Western style, nothing personal but Dikatou loved the way how Americans decorated so he had the Japanese home, and Sarah was able to furnish it like that of an American home.

"This is Western furnishing if you're wondering, come on, I'll show you your rooms." Eriko said in a bored tone, she would have left this to Yuri, but since it was dark she would probably not even recognize where she slept herself, and Eriko didn't feel like wasting time. "You can have our parents room, they aren't going to be here anyway," Eriko pointed at a door across from the stairs, Shigure bounded right in. "And don't mess with anything!" She heard him groan before she moved up the stairs.

"There are only two rooms left, one of you are going to have to share." Eriko said, Tohru looked slightly nervous, and Yuki's and Kyo's expressions were full of loathing. For reasons Eriko and Yuri don't know, they knew neither of them could sleep with Tohru even if they wanted to. They ended up sleeping in the same room together anyway.

"It's not that big of a deal, all you have to do is sleep on two different sides till the day after tomorrow." Eriko said as she went to her own room (After leading Yuri to hers) and unpacked.

"Do you cook American food too?" Tohru asked Yuri in the other room.

"Yes, I might cook something Italian though," Yuri said.

"What…is that?" Kyo asked as they all sat down at the Western Table (With chairs and all). On the table in front of him was a plate with long noodles and red sauce.

"It's called spaghetti," Eriko said coolly, "You eat it with a fork." (Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru stared at the silver utensils.) And since they had no idea how to use any of them, Eriko and Yuri busied themselves on teaching how to eat with them.

Usually at meals, it would have been boring and would have gone fast for the Sohmas, but it went a whole lot slower and it seems that Tohru was enjoying herself as she twirled her fork in the spaghetti.

"It's like playing with it, but it's not." She once said a few minutes after seeing how to use it.

"It's not bad either," Yuki complemented after eating the first bite. Kyo was still staring at the food like it was a pool of worms (of course that was my first thought on spaghetti!) and Shigure was enjoying his meal even if it was foreign.

"Thanks," Yuri said.

It wasn't till everyone was in bed that it began to get noisy…

"You're too damn close you stupid rat!"

"How can you tell?"

"Cause I haven't been this close to you without punching you!"

"Sorry, but when was the last time you punched me?"

"No one asked you! You damn rat!"

"Would you two shut up," Eriko said after somehow getting into their room unnoticed. They both jumped and Kyo shot glares at her.

"How did you get in here?" Kyo asked.

"Through the door," she answered.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Honestly…" Yuki mumbled.

"SHUT UP!"

"Come on you two, could you at least try and close your eyes and drift off to Dreamland?" this time Shigure jumped in and stood next to Eriko. Tohru and Yuri followed.

"As if I can do anything of that sort with that Rat here!" Kyo shouted.

"The same here with that arrogant Cat," Yuki said back. Eriko was getting really tired of the three Sohmas animal 'imagery' and she wasn't enjoying it.

"Why do you guys relate to one another as animals? What's with Rat, Cat, and Dog?" Yuri asked, as if asking for Eriko. That got them quiet, at least it lasted long enough for each of them to look at one another as if asking for an excuse that might fool them.

"Well, we were born in the Year of the Rat, Dog, and Cat. So we sometimes relate to one another as those animals." Shigure said cheerfully.

_IDIOT!_ Yuki and Kyo screamed mentally. Eriko eyed them, as Yuri (Obviously didn't hear much) and Tohru walked back out of the room and went back to theirs.

"There is no Year of the Cat," Eriko pointed out, their odors were becoming much clearer. There was something they were hiding, it was something that actually caught her interest, but what was it? Kyo was giving off complete anger and nervousness, Yuki was calm yet frightened, and Shigure seemed cheerful and afraid. "What are you hiding?" They flinched.

"Oh, well, Kyo's socks are probably hidden in his bag if that's what you're talking about!" Shigure said, the three sweat-dropped and looked at him. Shigure gave Yuki and Kyo an apologetic expression.

"Well, we can't hide it forever can we, you see-" Shigure began, but Eriko stopped him.

"I don't want to hear anything else that might be involved with your childish antics, just stop acting like animals and go to bed, I want to sleep, I need the energy!" Eriko said before walking out of the room, the three Sohmas sighed with relief.

"Were you really going to say why we call Kyo the Cat?" Yuki asked Shigure, Kyo shot him a heavy glare.

"Of course not, I was just going to say why I left that third note there on the door." Shigure said.

_He didn't…_ Kyo thought.

_He did…_ Yuki finished, shaking his head.

_I will find out what's going on, it's just too much of a coincidence…_ Eriko thought as she closed her eyes.

The next morning at the Sohma House

_**Dearest Mii-chan,**_

_**I shall be going on a journey for a while, do not try and find me!**_

**_Sohma, Shigure_**

_**P.S.**_

_**Happy New Year! V(.)V**_

"SHIIIGGGUUUREEEE!"


	5. Touching Moments

**Chapter Five**

_First say to yourself what you would be; and then do what you have to do._

Epictetus Sohma – 1960 

The Rat

**Touching Moments**

"JUST BECAUSE WE ARE SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN GO WHEREVER! NOW GET OFF ME YA RAT!!!!" Eriko's eyes opened slowly (Yuri jumped and fell back on her arm; ow.) It seemed that Yuki's morning self had rolled over on Kyo in his sleep, thus waking up the Cat and got him screeching.

_How can it be the second day with these people when it feels like time is going too fast for my taste? _Eriko wondered as she drew her covers back over her head. She could hear Tohru trying to get the two to reason while Yuri seemed to be saying something about her preparing breakfast for Tohru.

"Don't mess anything up Kyo, we're not at home." Yuki said. ( he had woken up completely a few minutes ago.)

"That goes the same for you!" Kyo snapped. Eriko sighed and decided she would take a shower while they were arguing, and if those two did fight in the house, she would have to have all locks locked.

"You're awake!" Tohru cried as she saw Eriko walk out of her room. Yuki and Kyo were still arguing in the next room, and Tohru's head was just poking out of the doorframe.

"Yeah, just keep those two from breaking any doors," Eriko said out of sarcasm as she vanished into the bathroom with her clothes and towels.

It wasn't till the warmth of the water caressed her skin till she felt completely relaxed and untroubled. The doors were locked and no one was there to bug her as she began scrubbing at her skin.

_Those two always call each other Rat and Cat, why? Shigure mentioned them being in born in the year of the Rat, Dog, and Cat, but the Year of the Cat never existed…_She began scrubbing her head with _Herbal Peach-scented Shampoo_ as she groaned. _But besides, those years aren't that big of a reason to call others by those particular names, something's up, and I smell it! _She rinsed out her hair.

_Well, whatever it is, I'll figure it out one way or the other…_She got out and dried off and quickly got dressed. Today she was going to wear a maroon sweater and tan Jeans with a black belt. After putting her hair up in a ponytail, she walked out the door just to find a broken door lying in front of her.

"I'm so sorry! But Kyo lost his temper and he and Yuki began fighting! Than Yuki kicked him and sent him flying into the door and the door went flying and it landed onto the floor just a few minutes ago! I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Tohru babbled on as Eriko stared down at the door. Not only was she clouded by surprise, but also her blood boiled. She didn't even notice Yuki standing next to Tohru, staring at the ground. Kyo was no where to be seen.

"Honda…" Eriko whispered, trying to keep her voice leveled, her head drooped. "Will you be kind enough…to go downstairs…and tell Yuri…to get our next door neighbor…Nakkou Shinomei over here…to fix the damn door…" Eriko steamed, her face shadowed. Yuki and Tohru looked at one another and slowly backed away and walked down the stairs.

"Hmm…what's wrong with you two? You look like you just seen a ghost!" Shigure laughed as the two entered the dining room. But by Yuki's glum expression and Tohru's nervous one, his eyes looked from the stairs to Yuki, and he nodded. Shigure put his head low and lifted his newspaper to keep out of sight.

"Everything's so quiet all of a sudden, but why do you two look like someone that's haunted?" Yuri asked as she came out of the kitchen with everyone's food.

"Yuri, Eriko wanted you to go and get someone called Nakkou Shinomei from next door to-" Tohru began before Yuri smiled softly.

"You broke a door didn't you?" she asked calmly. Yuki sighed, and she took that as a yes. "All right, after I set up breakfast I'll go and get him." She said, she hurriedly laid down all the dishes, Yuki and Tohru sat down on one side next to Shigure. Yuri soon vanished to put on her shoes, and with the click of the door, they knew she was gone.

"I think Eriko's angry…" Tohru said.

"In a loathsome manner," Yuki corrected as Shigure dug into his food.

"I wonder what this is? But it's delicious!" Shigure said as he ate the French Toast.

"Oh! Hello Sanotomono-san, why are you here so early?" Nakkou asked, he was a tall man in his fifties with short gray hair, tanned skin, and weary brown eyes. He wore a red and blue plaid shirt tucked into some blue Jeans.

"Well, we have a few guests at our house, thus, one of our doors got into the middle of the two of our guests that just can't get along." Yuri explained softly with a smile. Nakkou smiled.

"Well than, I suppose you want me to come over and fix it eh?" Nakkou asked.

"Hai Nakkou-san," she answered.

"All right, let me fetch my coat, shoes and my tools and I'll be right over." Nakkou said.

"Arigatou," Yuri said as he shut the door and she walked back over to her home. _Hopefully Eriko blew off some steam…._

"Did you eat all of the food?" Eriko asked quietly as she stared at the empty black tray in front of her on the stove, Shigure sighed heavily, rubbing his full stomach. Yuki and Tohru long departed the room when Eriko entered it.

"Well, it didn't seem you would be coming down anytime soon after having another glowering contest with Kyo." Shigure said.

"We weren't doing that you baka!" Eriko snapped, stomping out the room. While Shigure hummed contently.

"Hello Shigure," it was Yuri's voice, Shigure turned around and spotted the gray-head with a man behind her, most likely Nakkou Shinomei.

"Greetings Yuri, and you must be Nakkou Shinomei! I'm Sohma Shigure! How do you do?" Shigure greeted happily as the two men shook hands, Yuri stood at the side. Than he turned to Yuri. "That breakfast was delicious, whatever was it?" Yuri smiled.

"It's called French Toast, but anyway, the door this way Nakkou-san." Yuri said happily as she and Nakkou walked across the room and up the stairs. Shigure smiled, maybe he should have considered telling her of Eriko's bad mood so far.

"Oh, good to see you again Eriko, I hope you're having a good winter break so far." Nakkou said as Eriko peered out from her door.

"Never been better." She stated plainly before shutting the door again.

"She's a bit upset," Yuri pointed out.

"Yeah, kind of figured that on my own…" Nakkou responded, sweat-dropping.

"Yuri," as Nakkou began to work on the door, Yuki was coming out of his room and spotted the Elephant, she smiled.

"Yes Yuki," she said back.

"I was wondering, if we could take a walk to talk for a bit." Yuki suggested.

"Oh! Sure," she responded as she and Yuki walked down the stairs and out the door (After telling Shigure that they would be back soon) and than they began walking down the street, thankfully there was no ice, and the snow melted a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuki asked, to start off the conversation.

"Sure,"

"Ever since we went to the zoo, Eriko has been easily provoked by Kyo, and any other thing thrown at her. Not trying to be nosy or anything, but being her sister and all. I thought it would be easier to get answers out of you than her." Yuki said calmly.

"Well," _How should I explain this, I can't just say it's because we're cursed! _Yuri thought. "When we were young, Yuri and I depended on one another for comfort, courage, and a shoulder to cry on. We had caring parents, but we went through things that they just didn't understand." Yuki's eyes widened a bit, than resumed their original size as she continued.

"In school Eriko was picked on a lot, I guess it was because she corrected every mistake someone made in front of her, she even corrected the teacher in class. It got other kids to laugh at her and start rumors. Certain teachers began making it harder for her during terms and she was sometimes sent home…crying." Yuri said, remembering the day for once her life, Eriko was red in the face, with tears running down her cheeks none stop and Sarah could do nothing for her since she couldn't even embrace her. "Soon, she began to sob less and less, talk less and less, than finally became quiet. Only till she needed to talk or eat she opened her mouth. But what started the greatest horrible rumor of her, was the fact that she was so cunning, and had nerves of steel. Whenever someone annoyed her, she made sure they regretted it. It's funny though…"

_It reminds me how the Zodiac members were treated…like Kisa, and even Kyo…_Yuki thought miserably.

"…how her timing on those things were great, and even than, we were close. But now, as time wears on, she's probably going to have to leave me, and Mother and Father and we'll probably never see her again…" Yuri said.

_Why? _Yuki wondered.

"Because, well…it's family matters really. Nothing you should get concerned about," Yuri said. Yuki folded his arms and looked down at the ground as he walked. "But, ever since she fought with Kyo, it seemed that she awoke."

"Awoke?" Yuki asked, suddenly re-interested.

"Yes, she's been silent and quick-tongued all her life, but as soon as she began shouting at Kyo and he shouted back, than her, it seems her heart has began to warm up again. It'll take a while for her emotional scars to heal and for her mind to catch up with life and live it's fullest. But maybe…" _She'll be able to change, and not run away…_ Yuri thought. "…she'll someday get into a good relationship, and hopefully that boy will understand. But it's too soon for me to say."

"I can see that you wish for the same thing too, for someone to understand your pain as well. I know not if you've gone through anything painful like your sister, but it's plain to see you want to be understood as well," Yuki said with a gentle smile, she smiled back.

_I have also noticed her smiles, Tohru must have too. They were…unusually bright and happy, could they have never have existed before we met? _Yuki wondered as they turned into the woods on a trail.

"It's all done erm…Yuri?" Nakkou asked about an hour later, Yuri was no where to be seen. He had finished with the door and had walked into the kitchen where Shigure was still at.

"Oh, are you looking for Yuri-chan. Sorry to say she and Yuki left a while ago." Shigure told the elderly man.

"Oh, is that so. Well I can't leave without saying good-bye to her, so might as well stay. And let's see, almost lunch…" Nakkou pointed out after looking at his watch.

"Oh splendid, I'll-"

"Not cook," Eriko interrupted as she stepped into the room. Shigure sweat-dropped.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, I was really-" Shigure said.

"Than what were you going to say?" Eriko asked.

"Oh…erm…yeah, about lunch. Who wants to cook?" Shigure asked.

"I won't mind doing a family recipe, and besides, when Yuki and Yuri return they can have something to snack on." Nakkou said.

"That would be great," Shigure said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Tohru's voice asked she must have heard the offer from somewhere and decided to pop in.

_Better hurry to my room before there's a full house…_ Eriko sighed as she left the room. _But I wonder where Kyon is? Maybe I should do a bit of investigating, I highly doubt I'll get an answer from Shigure… _(Shigure sketches a woman happily in the background)

"Hmmm…" _His scent is leading out of the house, _Eriko thought as she walked out of the house and shut the door behind her. She could hear the slight chatter from the kitchen. She sighed and followed the scent around the house till it started going up from the back. _How? Oh…_She spotted the ladder, it reeked of Kyo.

"Oh, so here you are…" Eriko said, peering over the roof and spotting Kyo laying down on a patch of bare roof with no snow on it. He freaked and nearly slid down the roof. "Why are you on the roof when there's snow on it?"

"WHO ASKED YOU!?!" Kyo shouted back.

"No one needs to ask me anything baka!" Eriko shouted back.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT SHOUJO!"

"Shut up Idiot,"

"WHY DON'T YOU!?!"

"I'm not the one making all the noise!"

"BE QUIET!"

"You would do a favor to the world if you can manage to calm down a little," Eriko said.

"What would it matter?" Kyo asked stubbornly as he lay back down with his hands behind his head. Eriko hung onto the ladder.

"Whenever you disappear, are you always on the roof?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Just wondering Baka," she looked at the ground from her height than shivered slightly. She hated heights just as much as running away.

"Why did you come up here for?" Kyo finally asked.

"Believe it or not, I was searching for you. Just curious where you go when you're not around." She answered.

"Whatever," Kyo growled.

"Everyone! Lunch is ready!!" They heard Shigure cry loudly from the kitchen. Eriko sighed and took a step down.

"Are you going already, I need to get down too to eat!" Kyo asked, waiting for her to get down enough for him to start climbing.

"Shut up!" she snapped, she tried not to look down and winced when she did. When she took another step down, Kyo noticed her fear, but refused to do anything about it.

"Any day now," Kyo said, at this point Eriko was trying to hard to keep her fear bottled up to reply. "Are you scared of heights?" he asked when she took another step down. "Well, why did you climb up here? If you only knew you were going to get stuck, like a…kitten or a cat?"

"As if you care," she said quickly. Taking another step down.

"Ya know, you can tell other people you're scared. I don't really follow my own advice much really I'll admit…" Kyo said, not facing her. She took another step down; her hands began to shake horribly.

"But I'm curious, you're so quiet…and sarcastic," _Reminds me too much about Hiro! _ Kyo growled mentally. "It's hard to tell if you're happy or even sad, being angry isn't any problem for you, proved that at our house."

"So, if we're being honest than…" Eriko stuttered, enough to get Kyo's attention. When he looked at her, her eyes were shadowed, but she was trembling.

"Hey, do you err…want help?" Kyo asked out loud. She didn't move for a moment, than she looked up at him.

"If we're being honest than…" she repeated it looked like she pulled off her mask, now it looked scared and lost. "…I'm really scared," she admitted quickly, before looking back down and taking another step. She never realized just how tall the first story was, and now, she regretted it.

"Well, erm…just take a few steps at a time and um…keep looking up, I don't care if you cry…" Kyo said, blushing slightly.

"You don't?" she asked, remembering the last tine she cried, no one understood enough to comfort her, Yuri and her parents tried, but they just didn't get it. Even though Yuri was cursed too, being the Fox had a heavier burden.

"No," Kyo said back, with that, she did look up. "So, why are you always quiet?"

"I've had it…rough," she answered, taking a step down.

"How rough?" Kyo asked.

"I don't feel like talking about it." She said, taking another step.

"Don't blame ya, if you've even had half a bad life, than don't let it kill you." Kyo stated as she took another step.

"Was your past hard?" Eriko asked, sounding more sympathetic.

"You could say that," Kyo replied.

"Sorry,"

"What?" _She's apologizing? All right, I'm freaked, _Kyo thought.

"I'm sorry, I've been…a little harsh on you and your relations that I didn't even think about any of you, but instead more of myself and Yuri." Eriko said.

"Don't worry about it, Shigure doesn't care at all what people say to him, Yuki just brushes it off, and Tohru, well, she likes whatever people say." Kyo said.

"What about you?" she asked. Taking another step down, trembling less and less.

"Oh well, I don't tend to pay attention nowadays to what people say to me, except what Yuki says," he answered.

"That's good," I_ let everything everyone said to me get to me, and personally, I took every word to heart and my heart, began to freeze…_ "But thanks Kyo," _You reminded me how to speak up for myself, even if you don't know it, you've been helping me gain my old independence back, I couldn't ask anymore from people like you. But, I've been asking for too much already…_

"Thanks? For what?" Kyo asked, Eriko hoped he didn't hear that.

"Well, um…ah!" As soon as she took another step, the wood beneath her for snapped and she lost her grip.

"WATCH OUT!" Kyo yelled as he lunged for her hand with his left, and as soon as he caught it, his right one gripped the side of the ladder than, he gently placed her on the ground and flipped and landed on the ground himself.

"You're quite the acrobat." She complimented, the scene went too fast for her to see him leap off the roof for her, but she certainly saw his flip.

"Whatever," he growled, forgetting the past subject completely. He finished brushing his pants off, than looked at her. His eyes widened, she was…smiling. So were her eyes, dancing with confidence and delight. "Hey, don't take anything seriously!"

"Why not?" she asked.

"Just…don't all right!" _She's kind of cute when she smiles, but it's not like I'm going to admit that… _Kyo thought.

"Kyo, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"What?"

"Where did you get that ladder? We don't have one," Eriko asked, suddenly realizing that.

"Somewhere back there in the woods." He answered.

"You idiot that was there for five years! No wonder it looked so unsafe!" Eriko shouted.

"THAN WHY DID YA CLIMB IT?"

"Guess we're the only one's eating," Shigure said to Nakkou and Tohru as they listened to Eriko and Kyo arguing.

"I guess so," Nakkou said as he began eating some noodles and octopus.


	6. Racing Hearts

**Chapter Six**

Aspendragon

_Those who bring sunshine to the lives of others cannot keep it from themselves._

James M. Sanotomono – Year 1901

The Zebra

**Racing Hearts**

It was the afternoon after the incident with Kyo on the ladder, and Eriko nor the Cat said anything about it. The snow began to melt little by little, and it became a few centimeters high. At least now, anyone would feel more comfortable walking around in the woods like Yuki and Yuri were doing the day before.

"Third day, it's amazing I'm still in one piece…" Eriko mumbled as she sat on the chair in the living room.

"Lunch is ready!" Yuri and Tohru cried from the kitchen. Shigure bounded in, Yuki walked past Eriko's chair (Looking at her from the corner of his eye).

_Why? _The same question he thought of yesterday, but Yuri didn't seem to answer correctly.

"'Bout time!" Kyo shouted from upstairs as he leaped from the acme of the stairs than landed at the base, Eriko sighed and stood up. "Were you waiting for me or something?" Kyo asked, just than spotting her.

"No, why would I?" she snapped. He growled and entered the kitchen with Eriko ahead of him. Shigure, Yuki, Yuri, and Tohru were already sitting at the table (And Shigure already began wolfing down his food saying something like "We finally have a Japanese dish!)

_Ick! Leeks! _Kyo and Eriko growled mentally as they spotted their plates. Tohru noticed and instantly began to apologize.

"Sorry Kyo-kun but there wasn't much left for food since me nor Yuri were able to go to the store at all so sorry!" Tohru said, Yuri sighed, why did her sister have to be so picky?

"Whatever," Kyo said as he walked away. Eriko began walking away as well.

"You don't like leeks either Eriko-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Don't worry yourself Honda," Eriko said with no emotion, "I'll live." Than with that, she left the room, leaving Shigure devouring his food and Tohru and Yuki watching Yuri eat calmly, hoping for an explanation.

_Why doesn't Kyo just cook for them both if they can be satisfied with the food in front of them? _Yuki asked them mentally.

"Why don't you like leeks?" Kyo asked as they were both heading up the stairs, Kyo was all too surprised to ask why she was 'following' him.

"I hate vegetables." She answered.

"With how scrawny you are I thought you were a vegetarian." Kyo said.

"I'm not scrawny!"

"Than how else do you put amazingly thin?"

"Skinny!"

"Same thing as scrawny!"

"No it's not!"

"Whatever! Now leave me alone!"

"I was going to say the same thing to you baka!" Eriko shouted back as they went to their rooms and slammed the doors behind them. Kyo lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

_As much as I hate to admit it, she's a lot like…me, but why? _Kyo thought, indeed, she was just as easily provoked like him, short-tempered, quick-tongued, and seemed to hate someone else know how she felt.

Eriko was looking out the window at the forest outside it, small birds like robins hopped down and up the bare branches as if they were playing some sort of game.

_Kyo shouts insults at me and I haven't done anything harmful to him at all, is it because my Fox side prefers not to hurt anyone here? Or is it because he's the only one I can actually shout back at? Without getting punished. _Eriko thought as she sighed.

"They're being awfully quiet," Tohru pointed from the kitchen, it wasn't hard to hear the two arguing again.

"Yes, either they must have found peace (Which is impossible if Kyo is involved) or they had knocked one another out and one is probably sleeping on the stairs with a bloody nose and the other sprawled out on the floor of the hallway with limb injuries-" Shigure said.

"ERIKO!" Yuri cried.

"KYO!" Tohru's voice followed from the other room, Yuki and Shigure didn't notice them leave the table.

"If you want to talk about tragedies, be less graphic." Yuki said coldly towards Shigure.

"What are you shouting about!?!" Kyo shouted from the second floor. His head popping out from the door, Eriko didn't even bother.

"**Oh! We thought one of you would be on the stairs bleeding and the other would be sprawled on the hallway floor bleeding and**-" Tohru began to explain. Kyo gained back his cat features.

"SHIGURE!!! CUT THE CRAP NO ONE'S HURT!!! Kyo shouted than slammed the door. Followed by the action Eriko had shouted 'Don't slam the doors Moron!'

"Oh dear me, they blame it on the person whom holds them under their protection. Why so cynical I wonder?" Shigure mumbled, and in addition to the words, the doorbell rang. Yuri answered it.

"Oh! Hello Nakkou-san!" Yuri greeted. The man was grinning ear to ear, wearing thick clothes.

"Good afternoon Yuri-chan, you too Tohru-chan," Nakkou greeted, they noticed him holding a red sled. "Do you and your friends wish to accompany me to Aoishona Hill?" Aoishona Hill was a steep hill with a large cherry blossom tree at the top. During the summer that beautiful tree had beautiful blooms of pink and white. During the summer it was bare and charred-looking. Yuri, Eriko, and several of their neighbors had fun at the hill during the winter as sledding opportunities.

"Wait a second Nakkou, let me ask Shigure-san, would you like to come inside?" Yuri asked.

"Nah, I don't want to get anything on your floor. Your parents would kill me," Nakkou said cheerfully.

"All right, be back in a bit." Yuri said as she closed the door slightly so the cold won't get in than nearly ran down to the kitchen. "Shigure-san, would it be all right if we went sledding?" The Dog looked up and frowned.

"Yes, no, maybe so. As your proper guardian at this moment I think it would be relatively absurd to have you children scurrying around in the depths of frozen water with colds and pneumonia just waiting to sprout in those youthful bodies of yours and control your life to the end." Shigure said with a tone equal with his frown. Yuri and Yuki stared at him.

"So…that's a yes?" Yuki asked.

"Absolutely, do you have any sleds Yuri-chan?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, thank you Shigure, would you like to accompany us?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I, I will go and help you with the sleds while Yuki goes and fetches Eriko and Kyo." Shigure said, getting a suspicious look from Yuki. "Now now Yuki, is that anyway to look at a gentleman?"

_More like a man that drinks one too many bottles of sake! _Yuki growled mentally as the two vanished into the laundry room that probably led to the garage. Yuki sighed than stood up and began walking out of the room.

"Here Yuki!" Tohru cried, throwing a coat into his arms, the boots were at the door already, and all bundled up and ready to go were Kyo and Eriko next to Nakkou at the door. Tohru was already doing what she could to keep herself from getting sick while they were outside.

"Hello Yuki, nice to see you again." Nakkou greeted.

"You too, Shigure and Yuri had went to fetch a few more sleds, they'll be back in a minute." Yuki said to the three teens. Eriko and Tohru nodded, Kyo kept staring outside as if he was wondering why he was going in the first place.

"Back! Thanks for waiting Nakkou!" Yuri shouted as she and Shigure returned with at least three round sleds and two long ones.

"My pleasure Yuri-chan, but let's hurry so we don't have to worry about a crowded hill." Nakkou joked, Aoishona Hill was never crowded, and in fact it was hardly ever visited because it was part of Nakkou's family land. So it was private property.

"Are we walking?" Kyo asked as Shigure, Yuri, and Yuki got themselves into their snowsuits and boots.

"Of course, I don't want to drive through this snow anyway." Nakkou said. "Now let's go!" After Yuri locked the door she hurried after the small group that was now stomping through the snow, and Kyo wasn't enjoying it one bit, and as if it couldn't get any harder for him…

"Tohru! Over here! Over here!" It was Momiji and Hatsuharu, no Hatori though. Momiji was wearing a pink snowsuit with yellow boots; his hat though smoothed out his hair to keep it flat and round against his scalp and the straps hung loosely on the sides. Hatsuharu was wearing a black and white suit, but it didn't look as heavy as Momiji's.

"Hi Momiji! Where did you come from?" Tohru asked, confused. Eriko and Yuri were wondering the same thing, how did he know where they lived?

"Hatori told us where Yuri and Eriko lived since he knew your house was being repaired," Momiji answered. Yuki glared at Shigure.

"Do you honestly think Hatori's that dull, he would know if someone was staying with us if we took them to the zoo with us Yuki." Shigure told Yuki, he was still glaring at him.

_I'm just hoping he didn't tell Akito! _Yuki thought as he than turned to Momiji and Haru. But than, how would Hatori know where they lived? Unless he took the time to figure it out or simply knew.

"Well, you guys are gonna go sledding? Can we come?" Momiji asked.

"Uh huh, we're going to Aoishona Hill!" Tohru said.

"Wow really!" Momiji blurted out, "What is it?"

"A hill," Haru answered dully.

"Yay! A hill to go sledding on!" Momiji cried, making Eriko sighed.

_There goes the rest of the day…_ Eriko thought.

"Anyway, this is Nakkou-san, and these are Momiji and Hatsuharu, you can call him Haru if you want." Yuri said.

"Nice to meet you," Nakkou said. Soon after they resumed their walk to the hill. Luckily, the walk didn't last long. But even though it was short, it was made short because of Eriko's short cut. She led them through a small area of woods (And since Yuri and Nakkou seemed to put full trust into her ability, the rest followed along), and eventually they a came a wide-open hill side.

"Here it is." Yuri said with a smile.

"Come on Tohru!!" Momiji cried happily.

"Slow down Momiji!" Tohru laughed as she followed the Rabbit up the rest of the hill, both carrying a round sled.

"This is where you're gonna lose Ratboy!" Kyo shouted at Yuki as Haru began walking up the hill with Shigure and Nakkou behind him, Eriko and Yuri sighed than followed them up with a fighting duo behind them.

"That sentence is getting awfully lame," Yuki remarked.

"No one asked you!" Kyo shouted back.

"All right you two, no fighting, we're here to have fun!" Yuri reminded them, Yuki looked away, and when Eriko turned to Kyo, he did as well.

"Meet you all at the bottom!" Momiji cried happily as he raced down the hill, with Tohru twirling on hers right behind him. Shigure laughed as Tohru rammed into his sled, nearly landing on him at the bottom of the hill. Haru followed in pursuit and had grabbed Momiji's hood and got him out of the way when she did fall.

"Be careful you three!" Yuri cried down to them as she climbed onto one of the long sleds (With Shigure behind her). Nakkou had taken one of the other sleds for himself and had begun sliding down the hill before the other two.

When Yuki and Kyo climbed into their round sleds, Kyo was surrounded by an angry haze of violet. He was hissing and his hair and cat features bristles.

"Ready! Set! GO!" Kyo cried, it was amazing that Yuki had listened to the commands, but Eriko thought that he was just trying to show Kyo he couldn't win at anything against as long as he tried.

"Aren't you going to go sledding Eriko?" Momiji asked, Eriko noticed Tohru behind him panting. The hill was good to sled on, but hard to walk back up on.

"…" Eriko remained silent, she preferred not to get wet.

"Leave the girl alone, she probably not want to race anyway." Haru said coolly, not realizing the words were effective towards her.

"Are you saying I wouldn't win?" she asked.

"No, I didn't say anything of the sort." Haru said, his tone changing somewhat.

"Not from what I've heard!"

"Fine! You want to race! Than let's race you over pile of chicken feathers!" Haru shouted, his pupils minimized. Even half-way down the hill Shigure, Nakkou, Yuri, and a bruised Kyo and annoyed Yuki (Kyo was ahead of Yuki, but unfortunately fell off his sled and got hit by Yuki's, but it was near the flat side of the hill so he didn't have much momentum.) Could tell that Haru changed into a completely different person.

"With pleasure!" Eriko shouted back as she than climbed into her round sled with Haru doing the same. Tohru and Momiji stepped back, not knowing how the force of taking off would do to them.

"GO!!" Eriko shouted. Their sleds went off quickly, and if the snow were any deeper, they would have had a problem taking off. Shigure and the others stopped and watched as the two raced by.

"Those two are going to get themselves hurt." Yuki stated, the rest of them nodded. Yuri and unexpectedly, Kyo watched as the two neared the end.

"I'm gonna win so give up!" Haru shouted over to Eriko, realizing she wasn't at his right, he looked at his left.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" she advised as her sled went steadily fast and eventually went ahead of them. And as quickly as her sled went, the quicker the finish line came. When the land flattened, her sled went from a straight charge, to a swirling momentum. Haru's would have done the same if he hadn't stopped the sled from going on with his hands. But hers was still twirling, and it seemed to the world was passing repeatedly in front of her eyes.

When it stopped, her eyes were replaced by swirls and she was wobbling back and fourth making small strange noises. Haru changed back to White Haru and he continued to stare at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-Fine…" she managed to say out of swirling breaths, she heard Shigure and Nakkou laugh from halfway up the hill, they obviously saw her sledding experience. Than the group began walking back up again. Eventually Haru began to smile as he stood up. It wasn't till a few more minutes passed (And Tohru and Momiji came back down than headed back up) that Haru extended his hand to her when she showed some signs of returning to her old self.

"You're gonna need some help getting up the hill." Haru said as his hand became five than two than one in front of her face.

"Oh erm…" Eriko said, without a bored expression as she unconsciously raised her hand to his and with his help, pulled her up. (Up on the hill Kyo and Yuki went at it again and were racing down the hill; Kyo was more determined than before). "We better hurry, Yuki and Kyo are heading this way." Haru said as he picked up Eriko's sled for her and began walking to the side than walking up. Eriko followed (and stumbled) along the way.

"Hey! Watch out why doncha!" Kyo's voice shouted, it wasn't till Eriko found herself flat on her back with Kyo on top of her that she woke up from her sledding incident. Yuki landed somewhere else in a snow heap; Haru had eagerly went to his aid.

"…" an awkward silence rang their ears as Kyo and Eriko's faces nearly touched, both blushed a fierce red before Kyo leaped off of her and collected his sled and began stomping up the hill with Haru and Yuki following.

_That was odd…too close though… _Eriko thought, but before she could think any further she saw Shigure and Yuri this time racing, she hurried off after the boys. As they walked up the hill there was a strange silence similar to the one Eriko and Kyo had a few minutes ago. She walked in between Kyo and Haru and Yuki. Haru and Yuki didn't seem to mind the silence, but she could smell Kyo's uneasiness as they walked up the rest of the hill.

"Took you guys long enough, we decided to have a race, so we're waiting for Shigure and Yuri to come back up and than we can all race down the hill together!" Momiji cried.

"That's a weird idea, won't it be easier to crash into one another?" Haru asked.

"As long as we don't get too close we'll be fine." Nakkou pointed out.

"All right," Yuki said. As the group chatted on, Kyo stood flustered behind them, his back to them.

"Why are you sulking?" Eriko asked as she got her sled back from Haru.

"I'M NOT SULKING!" Kyo shouted, but the group ignored him since they were too happily chatting away as they waited for Yuri and Shigure to walk up the hill. (Shigure was throwing snowballs at Yuri so they guessed it would take them a while when she threw some back)

"Is that anyway to speak to someone you fell on?" she asked him, he blushed slightly.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE!" he shouted back in defense.

"Yeah, I know it was Yuki's fault." She said sarcastically.

"…" Kyo began to curse under his breath.

"Well, you did save me from stumbling all the way up here. If you hadn't knocked into me I would have been in that mode for a while." Eriko pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you were racing Haru, be careful around him will ya, he can be a nice guy and all but than change to Black Haru." Kyo warned.

"Black Haru?" she questioned.

"Yeah, there's White Haru and Black Haru. Black Haru more temperamental and competitive in case you haven't noticed." Kyo said, adding more dangerous under his breath, but she caught it all the same.

"Are you worried?" she asked innocently.

"OF WHAT!?!" he asked.

"For me," she answered. When he turned away she hid a smirk. "You're such a softie aren't cha?"

"SHUT UP!! I WASN'T WORRIED!" Kyo argued.

"We're back!" Shigure cried happily, he was soaked. "You know, as much as I enjoy this. We should head back after this, we can get sick if we don't get properly dry in this temperature."

"He's right, this is the last round, everyone in their position!" Nakkou shouted playfully. He and Shigure got the long sleds while the others got the round ones. When they all were at the top, Eriko couldn't help but feel a bit nervous.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" Nakkou shouted, they all went sliding. It wasn't till Shigure threw the first snowball and missed her head by an inch, the snowball hit Yuki.

"Sorry Yuki! Meant to hit-hey!!" Yuki through a snowball back at Shigure, Eriko smirked as she gathered some snow from the passing ground and threw it at Haru.

"He did it!" Eriko shouted, pointing at Kyo next to Yuki.

"DID WHAT!?!" Haru threw one into his face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!" Kyo shouted as he gathered his own ball and threw it at Haru, only for it to hit Yuri. It wasn't long after that, that they all were throwing snowballs all the way down the hill. When everyone slid off their sleds and landed in the snow at the bottom, they stopped and just lay there and laughed. Not even Eriko could stop herself from laughing as well.

"Here you go Momiji," Yuri said, handing Momiji a hot chocolate. It was fifteen minutes since they arrived back at Yuri's and Eriko's house along with Nakkou that they began instantly warming up, leaving their sleds, snowsuits, and boots in their garage.

"Thank you Yuri," Momiji said as he than hurried into the living room with everyone else. Only as few lights were on, making it a little dark in the house but they were all still cheery. Shigure was talking with Nakkou and possibly explaining what his career was since Kyo was on the couch near them staring at him with a sickly expression. Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and a bouncing Momiji were playing a card game. And Yuri was passing out mugs of hot chocolate; Eriko was sitting on a recliner not far from Shigure and Nakkou.

"Thank you Yuri-chan!" Shigure said happily as she gave both men their mugs and after receiving a thanks from Nakkou she hurried back into the kitchen.

"Here you go Eriko, erm…you look tired, why don't you go to bed." Yuri said to Eriko as she came back out of the kitchen and handed her sister a mug.

"…" she didn't reply, but her eyes were drooping.

"You don't want to miss out on anything do you?" she asked with a smile.

"Go away," Eriko growled.

"All right," Yuri said with a hint of amusement in her voice, than she with her own mug joined the card game with Tohru and the boys.

"Well, I better best get going. Or my wife will kick me out of my own bed tonight. Good bye everyone!" Nakkou shouted, waving. Yuri closed the door behind him after he collected his belongings out of the garage and than walked out the door, telling him he can return the mug later.

"We better leave to-" Haru began to say till they heard a beep.

"That's Hatori, must have thought it was too cold for you to walk home huh?" Yuri asked, Haru and Momiji smiled happily.

"Thanks for the good time Yuri!" Momiji said as he waved good-bye.

"You too Eriko." Haru said as they both went to fetch their stuff, than they too left the house.

"All right kids, to bed you go!" Shigure shouted.

_RING! RING! _Yuri went to it in the kitchen as Yuki and Tohru headed up the stairs, Shigure headed towards his room than stopped. He noticed Eriko curled up in a ball on the recliner fast asleep. He tiptoed to Kyo with a large grin than leaned into his ear.

"You don't transform when you embrace her, so why don't you carry her up to bed Kyo?" Shigure asked, earning himself a lump on the head.

"Where the hell did you that idea!?!" Kyo asked.

"Oh well, from how you reacted to her today on the hill I thought you kind of like her." Shigure said innocently, giving him another lump on the head.

"Hey Shigure, good news! It's the repairmen from the main house, they said your home is fixed and is fit to live in again." Yuri announced from the kitchen.

"That's great, we'll go back some time after breakfast than." Shigure suggested. As Yuri and Shigure headed towards their rooms, Yuri spotted Eriko asleep and giggled as she ran up the stairs.

Kyo stared at the human ball across the room; he was exhausted even though he would never admit it. But he did somewhat care for the black-haired girl, he sighed and placed his mug in the kitchen and walked over to the bundle. He was just hoping the Rat went to asleep instantly and wouldn't see him doing this (Nor Shigure) or he would never hear the end of it.

Slowly, as not to wake her. He scooped the girl up easily.

_She's so light! Must be because she doesn't eat much… _Kyo thought as he walked across the room and than began walking up the stairs. He blushed slightly when began staring at her face, her hands were closed and up against her mouth. Her face was kind of pale, but it had somewhat of a healthy glow to it as it stood out among her dark hair.

He easily slid the door open with his foot and stepped inside her room. He spotted her bed and laid her on it. Subconsciously he pulled the covers over her, and when he realized what he did completely, he thanked the Lord that the room was dark enough that nobody that was probably spying on him would not know he was blushing.

He walked out of the room and closed her door behind him, and sighed. Today wasn't all that bad, but thinking about Kagura's rage when she would realize just how close he was to her today was unbearable.


	7. Tiger Message

**Chapter Seven**

Aspendragon

_You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back._

Barbara De Sohma – Year 1914 

The Tiger

**Tiger Message  
**

The Sohmas, Sanotomonos, and Tohru pranced around in the newly repaired Sohma House. Shigure was back in his office (Which Eriko discovered as she examined the work), Yuki, Yuri, and Tohru hung around in the kitchen mostly, Kyo was either up on the iced roof or in his room, and Eriko was usually just lounging about reading a book.

"I didn't know you could read," she heard Kyo say from behind her. Eriko was on her stomach reading some book her sister gave to her before they left the house.

"No Kyo, I'm simply staring at the pictures (If there were any)," Eriko grumbled back in a dull tone.

"I meant I've never seen you read! I didn't know you enjoyed reading is all!" Kyo shouted before he exited the room.

Eriko had woken up that morning in her bed, and knew instantly Kyo had carried her upstairs since she smelled him slightly on her. She had to admit it, she was growing fonder of the boy every time she saw him, but tomorrow she was going home. The problem was, she didn't know if she wanted to leave or not.

It seemed that this place WAS home, it smelled right, and it felt right, it simply just was right. Downright homey! Arguing with someone did seem to cool her down, or in Yuri's words, warm her up. And having others smile at you without knowing what you truly were astounded her slightly. She pondered onto what they would think of her being possessed by a black fox…

"What are you thinking about?" Eriko looked up; it seemed that Yuri found a way to open her door without her ears catching it. But Yuri always had her ways of doing things, Eriko often thought it depended on the conditions.

"About tomorrow," Eriko answered as she went back to reading.

"I get the feeling you don't want to leave, but I have an idea." Yuri said, Eriko looked up at her curiously. She smiled as she sat next to her sister. "Most Japanese people don't celebrate Christmas, but since it's a few days before New Years Eve, I think it would be a good idea if we invite the Sohmas over, you know? Shigure, Yuki, Tohru, Hatori if he can, Hatsuharu, Momiji, and _Kyo-_"

"If you shut your mouth now I'm might make your death quick," Eriko said as she continued to read the book.

"Ah, so there is something to him than, you like him," Yuri said calmly with a small sly smile.

"Don't smile like that, it doesn't suit you at all." Eriko growled as she saw her sister's actions out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry Eriko-chan, but maybe we should invite them for Christmas, we have plenty of room. And Mother and Father will agree I'm sure since they love company, and we can explain to them what Christmas is exactly." Yuri said, than corrected herself quickly. "I can explain to them I mean,"

"Sure," Eriko said, "Now can you leave so I can continue reading, you're starting to bore me." Eriko growled. Yuri smiled.

"I'm sure to explain what mistletoe is as well," Yuri added before shutting the door behind, fast enough to avoid a piercing glare from her sister. This Christmas was for sure to be her most worst of days yet.

"So, do you think you can come if our parents agree?" Yuri asked Shigure after explaining to him and the others what Christmas was.

"I don't see what crime it would be if we did," Shigure answered.

"Than it's settled, we'll be at your house next week!" Tohru cried happily, Yuki smiled. Kyo was sighing heavily.

_I still don't get something, how does a stupid plant make people kiss? _Kyo wondered absently from the top of the stairs. Yuri promptly explained to them every tradition that was held on Christmas, and it seemed that mistletoe was one of them.

"As long as you don't mention that you were there before they got home than it's fine," Kyo jumped as he than noticed Eriko next to him. "I prefer to have that a complete secret, and than there needs to be another room for Shigure…"

"Yes, where would I sleep?" Shigure asked.

"The couch," Kyo, Yuki, and Eriko chanted, Shigure (fake) wept.

"Do you eat American food on Christmas?" Eriko heard Tohru asked Yuri down the stairs as she decided to go back to her room.

"Sure do, but we sometimes eat Japanese, Chinese, -" Yuri continued to list of all the tradition foods, having Shigure drool slightly from an eager gut.

_It's impossible to get away from the noise…_Eriko mentally growled. She lay down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Yuri's words were rebounding from one side of her skull, to the other, as if unsure which part to stick to. **_I get the feeling you don't want to leave… _**Eriko growled this time aloud, as if she had a choice, she would have to leave this life sometime, there was no stopping fate.

**_Ah, so there is something to him… _**Eriko couldn't help but think those words a few times over and over, she couldn't explain it, but the boy did make her feel welcome in a strange and extremely warm way. A small flapping of butterfly wings did hum in her stomach slightly when she was near him, but what it meant was unanswered. How could she explain that feeling when she didn't even understand what it was… **_you like him… _**maybe that was it, she had feelings for that temperamental orange head. But what feelings?

A small tap began to sound near her left ear; she ignored it and continued to think.

_I have never felt such a light feeling in my life, no one has ever made me feel safe. The way my fate goes gave me the odd feeling I could never like anyone, the only way I ever used the word was when I silently thought I liked something like cream puffs and thunder rice. But to like a person is different I suppose… _she thought, the tapping continued,

_Maybe I should ask Yuri… _Eriko remembered when her sister often talked about this boy at school that everyone thought was hot. Eriko knew better than to ask Yuri if he even knew her, no such luck, she's so quiet she didn't think anyone thought she existed in the school. _Maybe I should…oh damn it! What is that- _Eriko turned to look at the window that was next to her bed. "…sound…?" it took all her strength and will not to jump and scream. It was just my second cousin from my mother's side, Kaede Santomono.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eriko asked quietly, as she slid open her window and let the girl in. The girl had long dark orange hair back in two braids that just went over her shoulders and laid on her chest, her bangs were separated slightly to reveal her forehead. She was only thirteen with large, golden-brown eyes and light skin. She was wearing a red sweater with a white skirt that went down to her knees. Her socks were white and high with boots on.

"To see you…" she said, as she took off her boots. Eriko hid them in her baggage. Kaede was the Tiger of the Zodiac, she's usually very troublesome, and talks her mind. But when she gets quiet, it means something had happened, something that shouldn't have happened. The Tiger's occupation in the Zodiac was to sense the unhappiness in people's souls, thus, know what to say to the right people.

"What happened?" Eriko asked, not sounding concerned as the girl sat on her futon.

"It's Mei, she came down with an illness…" Kaede answered, she lived in the Sanotomono Estate about more than ten miles away from Eriko's and Yuri's home. Mei was the mute of the Sanotomono clan, and the Mistress of the Sanotomono family. She obviously can't speak up for herself, but as from what Dikatou told her, she was a very bright and intelligent girl in her late teens.

"What is being done?" Eriko asked Kaede, Kaede shuffled her feet and sighed.

"They're not sure, Aunt Kita said they would await for her to wake up than write what she wants to be done." Kaede explained.

"Is she that ill?"

"Afraid so," Kaede answered solemnly. Kaede and Mei were like sisters, the way it sounded to Eriko though. But living together since they were young, Eriko thought her guess was pretty accurate.

"Don't worry," Kaede looked up at her, her eyes glinting. "But now that you're here, you might as well stay. Does anyone know you're here?" Eriko had to ask, knowing the answered perfectly. Kaede shook her head with a successful glitter in her eye. She knew as much, Kaede isn't one to reveal her destinations, Eriko just hoped she had enough sense to at leave a note.

"How long were you gone from the Estate? And how did you get here?" Eriko asked.

"About four days," she answered, Eriko sweat-dropped. Aunt Kita, their aunt and Mei's mother, had probably already had the police searching for her with a missing file report.

"Kaede…" Eriko sighed heavily. Than she walked to her door and opened it, she slid it shut with a 'stay here' command and hurried down the stairs, where Yuri was still talking to Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, and Kyo. Eriko hurried up to her ear and whispered.

"Kaede's here," she said in a quick whispered, Yuri was shocked for a moment and had stopped talking.

"Something the matter Yuri?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! No-"

"Do you have anything good to eat here?" They all spun around to see Kaede searching the kitchen.

"KAEDE!" Yuri cried.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!" Kyo shouted at the same time. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru just stared at the girl.

"The name's Kaede Sanotomono, now back to the subject, where's your food?" Kaede asked as she scooted some boxes over.

"What does it matter to you?" Kyo asked, his cat features bristling.

"Because she's hungry," Eriko answered.

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Kaede, how long have you been gone?" Yuri asked, trying to keep herself come obviously.

"About four days from the estate," she answered as she finally found some rice ingredients and turned to the riceball maker.

"Gross! You probably didn't even have a bath either!" Kyo blurted out; it sounded a lot like Haru to them.

"Nope," she replied.

"You're going to need to call Aunt Kita, and take a bath…" Yuri said in a hope-I-don't-offend-you tone.

"I know I know, but can't I at least put something in my stomach first, it's been four days," Kaede said as the riceball maker began to steam slightly.

"How could you have gotten through four days without food?" Yuki asked innocently.

"Slow digestive system," she answered, the Sohmas and Tohru looked at either Eriko or Yuri.

"Is that genetic?" they asked in unison. Yuri and Eriko knew full well that they were talking about the slow metabolism Eriko had.

"Not sure," Yuri answered.

"Not much makes sense in our family." Eriko stated plainly.

_We noticed… _Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo thought.

"Anyway Shigure-san, can she stay here till we can have someone from the estate come and get her?" Yuri asked.

"ESTATE!?!" Kyo shouted, he obviously hadn't heard it the first time.

"Erm…yes," Yuri answered.

"You're such an idiot," Eriko said as she leaned against the wall. "But she can stay in Yuri's room if it's okay with you Shigure,"

"Of course she can stay, in fact, it would be nice to know where she is." Shigure said, Yuri and Eriko looked at the kitchen. There was an empty plate with small grains of rice scattered on it. Eriko sighed, Kaede ate already, and by her scent, she was already upstairs roaming her suitcase since her clothes were small enough to fit her.

"She's upstairs getting ready to take a shower," Eriko said. They all stared at her, except Yuri, they didn't even see her leave the room, nor see her pack the rice together or even eat!

"Do you have any washcloths!?!" they heard Kaede shout.

It wasn't till evening that everyone was used to the Tiger in the house. After the shower Tohru put her clothes in the washer. She had Yuri put her hair up in two pigtails this time in white ribbons. Shigure declared she was adorable, just not as adorably cuddly as Kisa was with Tohru.

"What are we having for dinner?" she asked Tohru down in the kitchen. Kyo was gone again, Eriko guessed it was the roof. Yuki was out at the table and watching TV, Shigure was in his office, and Yuri was calling Aunt Kita.

"We're having nira-tama! (A dish with leeks and eggs)" Tohru answered, Kaede immediately responded with a happy statement.

"Wow! You don't even know me and you're already making my favorite dish! You're even better than the estate's cooks!" Kaede shot into immediate compliments before Yuri strolled into the kitchen.

"Aunt Kita will be picking you up tomorrow morning Kaede-chan," Yuri said with a smile.

"Oh! Just when I was having fun," Kaede pouted.

"But think about Mei-chan," Yuri pointed out with another one of her infamous soft smiles. Tohru didn't know who Mei was, but she decided to be silent and continue cooking. "She's in that big lonely estate all by her lonesome, and sick in bed. She needs someone who's not scared to approach her, and of course someone who's not afraid to speak his or her own mind."

"Of course you're referring to me eh?" Kaede asked.

"Of course," Yuri said.

"Oh all right, I am the best Tiger on the planet now am I?" Kaede smiled. This, Tohru caught.

"Tiger?" Tohru said.

"Oh! Yeah! She's so frisky at times that people call her a Tiger so she's nicknamed Tiger!" Yuri said quickly.

"How cute!" Tohru exclaimed as she began to put the food into separate bowls.

"Another fine and grand meal Tohru-kun," Shigure complimented as he rubbed his full stomach.

"…" Eriko and Kyo remained silent as the others discussed of their further plans.

"Ever heard of a snowman?" Yuri asked, since Kaede was completely Japanese, she too was new to English customs and listened to every word that poured out of her cousin's mouth. "And that's how you make a snowman,"

"Sounds fun!" Tohru cried.

"Indeed," Yuki added.

"Do you think we can make a snowtiger?" Kaede asked.

"Yep, oh yeah! You can come next week too!" Yuri said quickly as she began to explain their Christmas party, but Kaede only shook her lightly with a smile.

"I don't think I'll go, I want to be with Mei," _She needs a friend now than ever… _Kaede thought.

"Yes yes, I understand." Yuri reassured, Kaede smiled. It was so nice, for Yuri to see her smiling without a hint of mischief in neither her eyes nor her grin.

Sometime in the middle of the night…

"DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN DAMN BED TO SLEEP IN!!" Kyo shouted, waking up the whole house.

"Oh sorry about that Kyo-kun! She tends to walk in her sleep," Yuri explained.

"Than she should have wandered into my bed," Shigure stated, Kaede fully awake and understood him and slapped him.

"You deserved that," Yuki and Kyo said.


	8. In Some Small Way

**Disclaimer: The song 'In Some Small Way' belongs to Celine Dion! Not me!**

**Chapter Eight**

Aspendragon

_Great opportunities to help others seldom come, but small ones surround us every day._

Sally Sanotomono – Year 1934 

The Elephant

**In Some Small Way**

"Good morning Aunt Kita," Yuri greeted happily the next morning. Kaede had stayed over the night, with a few mishaps of accidentally walking in on Kyo in her sleep. To Yuri and Eriko, it was obvious why she did such things at night. For the Holiday Curse, not only did the Tiger sense other emotions; it was also what people call 'Yin-Yang'. While she was Yin, the light side (even though she is mischievous in this side of her soul), her Yang took over at night, making her mind take over her body completely, so in other word. Her Yin side was nothing compared to her Yang side, during Yang Kaede, she often sleepwalked to schools and did graffiti, vandalized peoples yards, shoplift, and so on. Than wake up in the morning unknown to her how she was dirty and had things she didn't have the day before. But even if she did realize she had another side, she wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Good morning Yuri-chan," she said with a slight smile. After Yuri invited her in, Kaede, whom was in the kitchen finishing her meal, sighed and walked out of the kitchen with a slight wave.

"She's an obedient one isn't she?" Tohru asked Eriko.

"She doesn't like the thought of leaving her friends alone for too long." Eriko answered.

"Bye Yuri, sorry for the trouble," Kaede said, she was wearing her clothes from the day before, except this time, she had them washed and her hair was hanging loosely this time, but it only reached her shoulders.

"No problem," Yuri assured. Kita smiled from her younger relative's politeness and thanked Yuri, than they turned to leave.

"I'll come and visit again soon all right!" Kaede shouted before she jumped into the passenger seat and they drove off. Yuri waved than shut the door. She and Eriko had already gotten ready for their parents to come by. It shouldn't be too long now.

"I suppose we'll be seeing you again of Christmas I suppose, unless we're stranded." Shigure said as Yuri sat at the table. "The news said that we're suppose to have heavy weather for the next few days, hopefully it'll hold off till after Christmas, or if luck will have it, after New Year's. We can't be late to the party at the Sohma estate for the-" Yuki and Kyo kicked him under the table; hard.

"What was that for?" Shigure whined as he rubbed both shins.

_For nearly spilling our cover, _Yuki hissed mentally.

_For being a damn idiot! _Kyo growled.

"Well, if you can't make it, we'll be fine. And besides, we would rather have you not come at all if it meant risking catching the flu or something." Yuri said.

"You are so sweet Yuri, you remind me so much of Tohru-chan-" Shigure babbled on, Kyo finished eating and walked out of the room without anyone noticing. Eriko left soon after, followed by the rest.

"It's a shame that you and your sister have to leave, even though we'll be seeing each other again. It'll become harder afterwards," Yuki said to Yuri as he, Yuri, and Tohru walked out of the room. Shigure scrambled to his office again.

"Yes, it will be indeed," Yuri said in agreement. None of them saw Eriko peer at them for a moment, then go out the door and walk around the house till she spotted the ladder.

_At least it's not rotting like the other one, _she mentally laughed as she climbed it, her fear of heights would come later. At least the traffic inside her mind was keeping her from looking down.

"There you are," Eriko said suddenly.

"DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Kyo demanded, every part of his body bristling. Eriko climbed off the ladder and sat on the roof, feeling slightly uncomfortable when she looked a little beyond the edge of the roof, at the icy ground.

"I thought you didn't like heights," Kyo pointed out after calming down enough to notice her actions. He laid back down with his hands behind his head.

"I just now remembered that," she growled. There was an awkward silence, one Eriko never experienced, but she didn't like it at all. Kyo must not have liked either since he started up a small conversation.

"I suppose you're leaving huh?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. He shut his eyes and prepared for a smart retort, and simply received 'Yeah…'. He opened his right eye slightly to look at her; there was something about her he couldn't place, something that had been nagging at him since she arrived. It seemed so strange, like he knew her. But of course, it was just a feeling, not a real thing.

"Well, we are going to see each other again on Chriss…mas," Slightly flustered, he waited again for a snappy correction. Yet he was again given a dull, un-sarcastic 'It's Christmas,'. "Are you sick or somethin'? You suddenly seem out of character ya know?"

"Maybe it's because…" she searched for the right words, never had she been so soft, usually she never bothered to look into her vocabulary and speech skills. She guess this was one of those occasions. "…there's something nagging at me,"

"I think I know what you mean, ever since you arrived it's been bugging me over and over again. Something's telling me that there's something about you, I just can't place." Kyo said, sitting up, his arms going behind him against the roof for support.

"Same here," she said back.

"Well, where do you go to school?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"At a private school not far from your home," she answered.

"Does a name go with this 'private school,'?" he asked.

"There's a reason why it's called private," she snapped slightly, she caught her self and than looked away slightly.

"Nothin's that private! Well! Yeah there is! But private schools aren't that private!" Kyo shouted.

"Do you believe secrets need to be private?" Eriko asked.

"Huh?" This question was unexpected, he would have instantly would have said yes, but his lips wouldn't let him. Of course he thought secrets were private! He had his own set of secrets himself like the Cat's evil spirit, being the outcast of the Zodiac, the death of his mother, and other things he didn't want to mention.

"I don't, well really, I'm not really sure. I guess it depends on that secret, whether you can tell someone you can really trust or not tell anyone if you think it's best to keep it to yourself." Eriko explained.

_Or a secret that's dangerous to know, _Kyo thought.

"Can you say we're friends?" she suddenly asked, making Kyo almost fall over.

"How can you call us friends if we fight all the time!" Kyo asked loudly.

"I don't know, it just feels right. I guess instinct leads people into friendships, not what your mind likes or dislikes in a person." Eriko answered.

"So you're saying that you feel like we're friends?" Kyo asked.

"That's what I said," she snapped slightly.

"…" _Friends? Yeah, it does kind of feel right, but it feels stronger for me, _Kyo thought, remaining silent.

"You know, maybe we will see each other more and more after Christmas," Eriko said.

"How do you know?"

"Instinct," she answered.

"Do you depend on instinct all the time?" he asked sarcastically, sitting up more.

"Almost all the time,"

"So why don't you tell me if it's going to snow anytime soon?" he asked, smirking.

"Probably tomorrow, a lot of inches I'm guessing." She said, making Kyo bristle.

"I was being sarcastic!"

"I know, but I thought I would answer you anyway." Eriko said. Yet again, another awkward silence fell over them like a thick, inaudible blanket. The heavy, gray clouds kept the sun from peering down at them, making it much more colder.

"Maybe we should go in," Kyo suggested as a slight breeze came. Eriko nodded, but when she edged towards the ladder, she stopped and looked down.

"You go down first," she suggested quickly, huddling into a ball, making Kyo roll his eyes.

"For someone you acts so _ecstatic _like you, it's surprising that your afraid to take a few steps down the ladder," Kyo said with a smirk.

"What does it matter to you?"

_She's returning, _"Once I get down the ladder, I can't leave you up here by yourself, and I bet bribing won't work, neither will coaxing-"

"Do that and I would humiliate you," she warned.

"Don't worry about that, I would never do anything of the sort." Kyo growled.

"Good, so how do you think I'm going to get down? Leaping off the roof?" she scoffed.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea," Kyo said, Eriko jumped when he picked her swiftly. "You're not such so dense after all eh?" Kyo smirked as he jumped off the roof and landed on both feet. The falling from the roof to the ground made Eriko believe she left her stomach on the roof. But when she noticed Kyo was still holding her, she quickly made him put her down.

"Well, at least you're down," he said before turning around, she sensed his face burning up. She felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks as well. A few seconds later, they both heard the arrival of a car; it was Eriko's parents since they both heard them thanking Shigure as they helped Yuri put Eriko's and Yuri's suitcases into the back.

"Come on Eriko, we'll see them on Christmas." Yuri said cheerfully as she spotted them behind the house, Eriko nodded and Yuri hurried back over to the car.

"Well, bye than." Kyo said quickly, about to walk into his home from the back.

"Sayonara," she said quietly enough for Kyo's cat ears to reach.

"Don't sound so down, it's not like the last time we'll be seeing you," Kyo said quickly.

"Fine than, good bye baka," she said in her usual tone, avoiding any playfulness or kindness. She simply vanished behind the walls corners before Kyo let the truth sink in, she'll always be that way, maybe that was why he liked her. Not being afraid to show someone your true colors is something anyone would want to do, especially him, the Cat.

_Good bye, Eriko, _he thought as he turned and than opened and shut the shoji door behind him.

"Enjoy your stay?" Sarah asked as Eriko climbed into the back next to her sister after saying a slight good-bye to Shigure, Tohru, and Yuki. Dikatou informed her that Shigure, and all the other people they had met were allowed to come over for Christmas.

"It was excellent," Yuri said, immediately going into the events (skipping the part when they had to walk to their house). Eriko just looked out the window, what would happen if it snowed and had everyone stranded in their houses for a few days. They wouldn't be able to shop for their new friends, or be able to see each other again for the next few days that maybe might be weeks, or months, or years, or possibly never.

_**There's a tree, standing there**_

_**In such an ordinary way**_

_**But as I, Look around**_

_**Everything keeps changing**_

It seemed like she known him for years, but it was just nearly five days ago that she meant them. She watched trees and other cars whiz by. There was something about him, no, it was about all the Sohmas, it had to have been bothering Yuri too. But right now, she didn't want to think; she just wanted to relax for once in her life.

_**There's a leaf on that tree**_

_**And it floats into a stream**_

_**Like everything, it gets carried away**_

_**To the sea**_

_Yuri's right, heck, everyone is right except me, I do have feelings for Kyo. But why can't I confess them, are all beginning relationships like this? If they are, does Kyo feel the same way? _She wondered, completely unaware of her parents and sister's chatter.

_**And if we give a little of our love away**_

_**Maybe meet in the middle every night and day**_

_**If we could hear just a whisper of what the heart needs to say**_

_**It could sure make a difference in some small**_

_**In some small way**_

"So Miss Honda, the snow melted some, do you want to come with me to the base to pick some things before it starts snowing again?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Of course, let's get our coats," Tohru exclaimed before hurrying off to fetch their stuff.

_Kyo's going to be more quiet now, _Yuki thought without much thought; he shook it off, why would he care? As long as he kept out of his hair he would be fine.

"Here's our stuff Yuki." Tohru said, handing him his coat and shoes.

When they were out the door, they hurried into the woods.

_**In the heart lies the key,**_

_**That unlocks your destiny**_

_**Look within and we'll find,**_

**_Everything we're longing for_**

"I wonder, could they be too?" Shigure wondered aloud as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. "But she didn't say anything about them…" his hand went to the phone and dialed a number. Than he put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello Sunmei!" he greeted when the person on the other line picked up.

_**And if we give a little of our love away**_

_**Maybe meet in the middle every night, everyday**_

_**If we could hear just a whisper of what the heart needs to say**_

_**It could sure make a difference in some small**_

**_In some small way_**

_Darn't all! I can't stop thinking about her! _Kyo thought as he laid on his bed. _Well, I suppose I do like her, but as long as no one else knows I'm fine! 'Cause the last thing I want is for Shigure and Yuki to know! I'll never hear the end of it from that damn mutt! _He than closed his eyes and sighed.

_But it did feel nice to be so close to her, _he admitted mentally. Remembering when he held her up and jumped off the roof. _I guess having these strange feelings in your stomach just tells you that you like someone more than a friend, but does she feel the same way?_

_**Ohhhhhh may you cherish each moment you live**_

**_And know all the love that you give will go on, and on and on_**

"We're home!" Yuri cried out happily, for once not aware of the fact that Eriko was saddened by seeing their home again. And for once in her life, Eriko was hoping that her nose and instinct were leading her wrong when they figured that it would snow tomorrow, but she had never been wrong before.

_**There's a sky, vast and blue**_

_**And it lies deep inside of you**_

_**Breath it in, let it out**_

**_Breath it in again_**

By nine, Tohru and Yuki had returned with several vegetables like leeks (making Kyo stay in his room), and others. Shigure headed to bed after a lively conversation, which he would not mention to anyone in or out of the household. By the time everyone was sound asleep, Kyo was staring up at the moon from his window. It was only a measly crescent.

_If she does like me, would she like me for what I truly am? _He wondered, his crimson melted chocolate eyes gazed up at the moon, as if it would answer back, an answer that would solve all his problems. _Guess I'll probably never know, especially since Tohru knows already, I don't want another person to suffer the way she did…_

_**And if we give a little of our love away**_

_**Maybe meet in the middle every night, everyday**_

_**If we could hear just a whisper of what the hearts trying to say**_

_**It could sure make a difference in some small**_

**_In some small way_**

Eriko was almost asleep in her former room, it was too quiet, usually Kyo would wake up and shout something or she would hear Shigure's scribbling downstairs if he decided to go to sleep late. But instead, she heard the soft, untroubled breathing of her sister's and parents breaths. It wasn't fair how certain people had to suffer, while others could rest peacefully.

_Maybe I won't…no, it's impossible, no one has control over fate. How would I be an exception? _Eriko thought, thinking about the former Foxes and how they ran away and never seen again. Not even their bodies were found.

_**And if we give a little of our love away**_

_**Maybe meet in the middle every night, everyday**_

_**If we could hear just a whisper of what the hearts trying to say**_

_**It could sure make a difference in some small**_

**_In some small way_**

_If only I could stop it, everyone always calls me stubborn; maybe I'll somehow resist the attempt to run away! But, if the past Foxes were like me, than I don't stand a chance… _Eriko thought, a small whimper broke from her lips as she went into a hard slumber. At least she knew she could enjoy this Christmas, if her impulse was wrong though…


	9. Kitsune no Hon

**Chapter Nine**

_If God can work through me, he can work through anyone._

St. Sohma of Assisi – Year 1927

The Rabbit

**Kitsune no Hon**

"Come on Eriko, you can help me with the decorations," Yuri said happily as she hung a wreath over the fireplace. Dikatou and Sarah were in the spirit too, while Sarah was cleaning, Dikatou was shoveling the driveway. And just as Eriko had predicted, it had started snowing.

"No thank you," Eriko said dully as she walked up to her room and shut the door behind her.

It had been three days since they last saw the Sohmas, and in two days they'll be over for Christmas. Sarah already agreed that Shigure could sleep on the bed that unfolds from the couch in the office. They also had already gone shopping for their friends' gifts yesterday, and today they were to decorate and clean.

"Where's your sister Yuri?" Sarah asked as she walked by with cleaning supplies for the bathrooms. Yuri was working on putting lights around the stair railings and banister.

"She's in her room, ever since we came back from Shigure's house she's been as anti-social as ever." Yuri answered.

"I'll go and talk to her when I go up there to wash your bathrooms." Sarah suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Yuri agreed as she went back to the wrapping.

"Phew! The snow just keeps falling," they heard Dikatou say as he walked into the house. Sarah stopped for a minute to shout to him not to step on the floor with his boots.

_I can't wait till they come over, it'll be so much fun! _Yuri thought as she watched her mother vanish into her bathroom.

_I hate this… _Eriko growled in her mind, it was too silent for her taste. There was nothing to do no one to talk to since they were all busy, but than again why would she want to talk to anybody? She didn't need to; she lived at least sixteen years without being social, than it all changed when she met Kyo. Never had she ran into someone like him, but than again, there were a lot of boys she ran into that were temperamental, but Kyo was unlike them, in so many ways she couldn't describe.

_I wonder what will happen on Christmas? During the time to wish… _Eriko sighed; maybe they won't have so much as to have them over if it continues to snow this way. It wasn't till something nipped at her ear that she snapped out of her fantasy, she looked to her left to see a slim red fox look at her. It was a full-grown female with wise, golden eyes.

"_Mistress Fox is sad, for the loss of someone dear am I correct?_" the she-fox asked, her young, cunning voice said carefully.

"Not as much as the _loss _of someone, more like a, well, I'm not sure. How can you explain something that you can't explain?" she suddenly asked her, the fox sat on her hutches, her tail silent and still.

"_Something you cannot explain can be spoken from actions and gestures, and even the heart. If the one you truly care about cares about you, he will know what it is you wish to say. That is how the correct bond of relationships work._" She explained.

"But how can you tell if someone likes you?"

"_If one cares for you Mistress Fox, he will come for you,_" she answered. "_If one is shy, than he will come later. If he is one that hates to wait, he will come quickly. Either way, the correct one will come when the bond in the hands of God thinks the time is right._"

"Do you believe that miracles happen?" Eriko asked.

"_It depends, on what miracles you wish to happen. Your eyes tell me you want something to happen on Christmas, and I agree miracles happen on those special occasions to everyone around the world. But it also depends, if two certain people think it is right on that certain time._" The fox explained.

"I lived for sixteen years, and no happiness had ever come out of it. Do you think God is just taking his time with me? Or had he forgotten me?" Eriko asked, looking into the fox's eyes.

"_Thy Lord treats everyone with equal balance Mistress Fox, for he holds all power of the creatures he created. He certainly has not forgotten about you I'm sure, but I do believe he made you go through life the way you did for a purpose, something that you'll have to figure out on your own._" The fox said.

"You're starting to sound like one of those old ladies we use to see in America in church." Eriko commented lightly.

"_Maybe I am, I'm starting to age. One that is young is quick to act and slow to think, as age comes, the more wisdom and experience you gain that will probably help your children in their children, and so on._" The fox said.

"You're wrong on something, I'm never going to have a child, I'll be long gone and probably dead before I can get that far into a relationship." Eriko said.

"_Must you be so hopeless Mistress Fox? Generations before had been so frightened to be near anyone, even their own parents, and most were only single childs. But there is one thing that separates you from the rest,_" the fox said.

"How am I different?" she asked.

"_You met so many people like you without even noticing, why else did you feel at ease with them? Don't you know why? If you don't, than I cannot answer you. All I can say is that people around others that are like them in so many ways, can feel wanted, needed, comfortable, and accepted._" The fox said.

"But, how can the Sohmas be like us? They're a bigger family, two of them even fight a lot,"

"_Two that fight more than usual? Two that fight just as much as the Rat and Cat? Think about it, their family is large, your family is large, there are so many ways that you can relate to at least one of them._" The fox explained. "_And I think the one you relate to most, is that boy you like._"

"How can I relate to him?" Eriko asked, the fox jumped off her bed and was about to vanished through the cracked door. "Don't go! Tell me how we're alike?" The she-fox stopped and her head turned to look at her.

"_Let's just say you both suffer in such a similar way, it won't be such a surprise if you don't run away._" The fox said, than she vanished out of the door and than out of the house without anyone noticing her.

"How can we both be suffering? The only way I know how Kyo suffers is when he and Yuki fight. I just don't get it," Eriko said with a slight moan. Nothing was making sense now! Than her eyes widened, _That's it! Sense, I can go over to the Sanotomono Estate and look up the Fox! There has to be something in there about the Fox! _When she bolted up into sitting position, Yuri came in.

"Excited about something?" she asked, but Eriko was already standing and getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to the Estate, don't try and stop me." Eriko warned in her usual dull tone.

"The Estate, whatever for?"

"Something that I can't even understand, I'll be back sometime tonight. You can worry if I don't get back by tomorrow afternoon." Eriko said as she put on her coat and hurried out the door. Yuri; dumbfounded, found their parents staring at the door that was now shut after Eriko left. Leaving them clueless.

"She'll be back by tomorrow," Yuri said. Sarah and Dikatou didn't bother to ask.

_There's got to be some answers in that library! There's just got to! _Eriko thought as she ran at top speed, people's eyes widened when she ran by. Her black hair was the only thing standing out amongst her body to those she passed. If she walked it would have taken about four hours to arrive at the Estate, of course, the only reason she was anxious was to get some answers. She would probably have to stop by to see Kaede and Mei as well, if she were awake anyhow.

"Finally…" she panted as she came to the front gate. She went to open it till her aunt's voice came to her ears.

"Who's there! Oh! Eriko?" it was Aunt Kita, Eriko sighed when she saw her aunt open the door a little, her eyes filled with suspicion and curiosity. "How did you know how to get here? I don't believe you've ever came here before," Eriko pointed at her nose, the car Aunt Kita drove to get Kaede from Shigure's house drove by there to get here had a faint gasoline scent still lingering. It was easy to track it to here. And of course, Aunt Kita knew that she was the Fox.

"I'm sorry Eriko, but Mei woke up this morning and didn't want anyone to leave nor enter the Estate, I'm afraid that includes you too." Aunt Kita said. (She did this by writing it)

"But this is urgent, I want to get in to-" Eriko began. But her aunt cut her off. It was useless; her Aunt Kita was a stern, yet friendly woman that listened well to anybody that needed to talk. And listening so happened to have 'orders' on the list.

"I'm sorry Eriko-chan, but I simply can't let you in." Aunt Kita said as she shut the gate and locked it. "Have a good day,"

_Fine than, if I can't get in that way, I'll find another. _Eriko growled mentally.

The sun was long gone from the sky when Eriko decided to climb up a tall oak tree to sneak into the Estate. She had no cover since it was winter and so all the leaves had fallen. She also had to make every step as cautious as she was determined, because one slip would have her fall. And even though she would survive it unscathed, it was another possibility that if she fell the tree limbs would shake and cause noise. But now she was on a good high-leveled branch, peering down at the Estate grounds.

Her nose to the air for a moment, and detected nothing except Mei asleep in her room that was probably in large house not far from the small house that smelled of dusty, old books. Kaede was asleep as well, Aunt Kita and other people that lived in the Estate were either patrolling the Estate one last time before turning in or in bed.

Eriko waited for fifteen minutes as she watched with keen, blue eyes one person at a time go into their rooms than fall into slumber. It was probably in the middle of the night that Eriko found no one else awake and silently jumped onto the Estate's surrounding fence. A bit of snow fell to the ground from the girl's impact, but still, no other sound came. The sight of the deserted Estate made her think instantly of a ghost town, but besides that, the fact that she was so high terrified her more.

_Just jump! _She thought as she finally closed her eyes and leaped off the fence and landed quietly in the snow that went up to her knees. She stood up and looked slightly surprised, _I should do that more often, _she thought as she than turned her attention to the home with the bookshelves and began walking up the stairs.

_Holy! _Her jaw dropped, the house was like a mini-library, there was a round table in the middle of the room with six chairs, and another chair was far away with a light towering over it. But there wasn't a wall in this room without a shelf full of alphabetically ordered books. She began her search instantly.

_Should I look in the Fs or Ks? _She wondered, in the tale sometimes people think of the foxes as kitsunes, so that made it more confusing as to which she could look at first. But since F was closer, she decided to look at those first. _… … … … … … … ah! Here's one! _She finally plucked a book out from the shelf almost as big as a dictionary called **Kitsune no Hon**. She happily opened it to the Table of Contents.

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter One**

**Japan's Suspicions**

**Chapter Two**

**Inari, the Rice Goddess**

**Chapter Three**

**Kitsune Tales**

**Chapter Four**

**The Fox**

**Chapter Five  
**

**The Cat**

_The Cat? Why would the Cat be in the book about the Fox? _Eriko thought as she skipped pages to Chapter Four, deciding that she would read that later. Her eyes looked down at the Fox, a quiet, stoic black kitsune sitting on it's hutches with the word 'Intelligent' in Kanji behind it.

She sighed as she began reading it. It was becoming interesting by the minute, when it came to a certain time period with the Fox, her eyes widened in disbelief. It wasn't long afterwards that her ears caught quiet breathing, her hair bristled as she looked to her left. It was Mei; the scent of illness covered her from head to toe.

Mei was around seventeen years old she supposed with white, straight hair hanging down her back and neatly trimmed bangs right above her beautiful orange eyes that showed concern and weariness. Her lips were unmoving, and she wore a maroon kimono with golden designs of plants and flower petals. Her arms were neatly folded her large sleeves and her kimono went down the floor.

"Mei," Eriko murmured, she smelled that she had been there ever since she started reading the book, she probably couldn't sense it because she was so into reading. Eriko didn't know what to expect from her, she hadn't ever seen her in her life.

She moved towards the girl and than sat down next to her to look at the book, she was completely emotionless, like she wasn't happy, sad, angry, nor anything. Eriko watched her in curiosity for several moments before she pulled something out from her left sleeve. It was a journal, a particularly old one no doubt. Mei handed it to her and watched her as if expecting her to do something.

"Do you want me to keep it?" Eriko asked, her voice cool and face blank. The girl nodded as she than stood back up and walked out of the room. How strange, it was as if she was a puppet, being controlled by strings and made with one face yet no voice. Eriko would have opened it than, but she realized how tired she was, and how the sun's first rays of light streamed through the room.

By morning, when Kita got out of her house and stretched, she heard a small twinge of icicles, she turned to her left, to just notice a small wisp of ebony vanish over the Estate's wisp.

_I don't get it! I just don't get it! _Eriko growled mentally as she ran through the forest of white with both books held tightly under her arm. She couldn't understand it, what was in the book, was something she couldn't understand. Was it by chance she came across the information or had God decided to put her fate into action and now, she was really becoming a puppet, probably just like Mei.


	10. Awaited Affection

**Chapter Ten**

_Real generosity toward the future consists in giving all to what is present._

Albert Sanotomono – Year 1876 

The Lion

**Awaited Affection**

True to her word, Eriko arrived the next afternoon yesterday after thinking to herself in the woods in the morning. But today was Christmas, and they were all looking forward to their friends coming over. Shigure called yesterday around five saying if it would be all right if two more people came. Dikatou and Sarah agreed full-heartily. And now, Sarah and Yuri were cooking dinner as Dikatou 'tried' to shovel the driveway one last time. Eriko was upstairs in her room, reading the journal this time.

"How come I didn't know about all this before?" she wondered aloud to herself.

"Shigure and the others are here Eriko!" she heard Yuri shout. Eriko sighed and quickly put the two books on her desk. They had come to an agreement, since Hatsuharu and Momiji were sleeping over as well; they had to fit them all into rooms. Yuki and Tohru would sleep in one of the guestrooms, Hatsuharu and Momiji would sleep in the other guestroom, Shigure would sleep in the office on the couch/bed, and Yuri would move into Eriko's room so Kyo could sleep in hers.

"Yuri!" Momiji cried as he hurried over to her with a large smile. "Nice to see you again!" Dikatou came into the room; he had finished doing most of the driveway, but gave up and had taken a shower before they arrived.

"Same to you!" Yuri said happily, "Oh yes! And these are our parents, Dikatou and Sarah. And these are Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. You already know Shigure-san,"

"Pleasure to meet you, now Yuri, show them to their rooms. I'll show Shigure," Dikatou told Yuri as he helped with some of the luggage.

"All right, follow me." Yuri said, "and if you're wondering where Eriko is, she's up in her room. Come on," They began walking up the stairs as Yuri, Momiji, and Tohru began to chat.

"On the way here Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu were squished in the trunk while me and Tohru were in the back seats and Shigure was in the front with Hatori-" It was obvious that Hatori had driven them, it was a shame he couldn't stay though. "And guess what! They were so squished with our luggage and stuff that we had to pull them out!"

"Must have been uncomfortable," Yuri pointed out.

_You have no idea… _the three thought in unison.

"Well, don't worry about being like that here. You're lucky we have so much room, now here Yuki and Tohru can sleep," Yuri went on pointing out rooms from the top of the stairs, too busy to notice Yuki blushing slightly.

"There is no way I'm sleeping with you!" Kyo shouted.

"No Kyo, I'm going into Eriko's room." Yuri said quickly, Kyo sighed with relief.

"Idiot," Yuki mumbled from his room.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kyo shouted.

"Are you now deaf Kyo?" Yuki asked as he walked out of the room.

"I AIN'T DEAF!" Kyo shouted back in defense.

"Apparently you are, or you're just accustomed to being told you're an idiot." Yuki said.

"SHUT UP! I'M MORE ACCUSTOMED TO BEATING YOU INTO A PULP!" Kyo shouted back.

"Excuse me, but when was the last time you ever hurt me?" Yuki asked.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I HURT YOU EVERY TIME!"

"Not even in your dreams,"

"NOW WE'RE TALKING ABOUT MY DREAMS! DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECTS!"

"You really are an idiot,"

"AM NOT YOU DAMN RAT!"

"You are an idiot,"

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"Id…i…ot…" Yuki mocked. That got Kyo to throw the first punch, Yuri backed up into a wall than quickly hurried into her sister's room. The hall was deserted except for the fighting duo, Yuki and Kyo.

"They're fighting again?" Eriko asked as she noticed her sister go a good distance away from the door. "You know as well as I do if they break that door again their heads will be on the platter this evening instead of that pig's."

"Than you better go and stop them now," Yuri said hurriedly, Eriko sighed.

"I probably must if I must," Eriko growled as she stepped out of the room.

Downstairs in the office

"What in the world…" Dikatou mumbled as he looked up at the ceiling, which was shaking slightly from the fight. Shigure sighed as he began reading a book.

"It's just a fight, don't worry about it." Shigure said cheerfully, "They'll get it out of their systems in a minute,"

"Get it out of their systems? Who's fighting?" Dikatou asked, sweat-dropping at his guest's calm demeanor while there was a fight going on upstairs that sounded awfully dangerous.

In the kitchen

"If they keep that up I won't be able to finish the meal," Sarah sighed as she recognized the sound of the fight. She knew it sounded terrible, but she didn't want to walk right in the middle of it. As she thought, she poured some ingredients into the food without realizing it, when she did, she freaked.

"Oh goodness!" she cried as she peered over at the bowl of ranch dressing for the carrots and so on, she quickly put in salt in pepper. Making the liquid turn a slight shade of brown, she sweat-dropped. "I wonder if they would notice…?"

Back upstairs

"Would you two cut it out, Nakkou went to Kyoto for Christmas so there won't be anybody to fix anything if you break something-" Eriko began to say, but when she noticed the two not listening, a vein began to throb in her temple. "HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!"

_You go Eriko, _the whole house thought, except the two shocked people that were staring at her like they just now noticed her, which was true. Eriko was giving both of them a death glare. Not thinking twice, they both put their arms down.

"Sorry Eriko-chan," Yuki said as he walked back into his room with a concerned Tohru. Than Eriko turned to Kyo.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked, his arms were folded over his chest and his eyes were closed in annoyance.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"Because you should for not listening to me," she growled.

"I don't need to apologize for something like that!"

"You sure do! It's polite! Not that I'm saying what you were doing before wasn't polite!" Eriko shouted back.

"No I don't! So get off my back!"

"I'm not on your back! And yes you will apologize!"

"You can't make me!"

"Can to!"

"Can-" His cheeks blazed up at one hundred degrees and his face turned six different shades of crimson as a soft touch was pressed against his left cheek. His eyes went wide as he saw Eriko withdraw, she kissed him! "S-Sorry…"

"Apology accepted," she said with a smile. She had a twinge of pink on her cheeks as well, she probably didn't believe she did that as much as he didn't believe she did.

They were lost in time for a moment, like time stopped. Kyo was brought to his senses first.

"HEY! WHAT WAS WITH THE-" Kyo began to shout before Sarah announced that they could all put their gifts under the tree than sit at the table for dinner.

"I got everyone a gift!" Momiji cried out in happiness as he carried eight presents out of his room, he said he got something for their parents as well. It seemed that Hatsuharu only got something for Yuki, Tohru, Yuri, Eriko, and Momiji. But it did seem that everyone got something for someone. Yuri, like Momiji and Tohru, got everyone a gift. She said she sent Hatori, Kaede, Mei, and Aunt Kita gifts yesterday after lunch.

"Yay! We all have so many gifts! We open them tomorrow morning right?" Momiji asked after they all placed the presents under the tree. Yuri nodded.

"All right everyone, in the dining room," Dikatou said as they all followed him in. Their eyes went large from the sight. There was so much food that they could stuff themselves five times! Sarah said this had to be the biggest dinner she ever had, and also mentioned to try her new recipe.

"Is it suppose to be brown?" Kyo asked a few minutes later after everyone was sitting down and after Dikatou said 'omen'.

"Yes," Sarah answered; Kyo put one spoonful in his mouth before he turned a slight green.

"It's delicious, what's in it?" Haru asked as he ate some himself. The others followed.

"Let's see…eggs, salt, a bit of ranch dressing (Eriko and Yuri stared down at the soup than tried to get the taste out of their mouth by eating some turkey), and let's see what was the last bit next to hot water…oh yes! Leeks!" Sarah answered, they all watched Kyo turn blue, and he was still for most of the meal with the spoon still in his mouth.

"I'm stuffed!" Shigure said, as he hung back in his chair and began complimenting the dinner.

"This was really great!" Tohru followed in pursuit, Yuki smiled and agreed.

"Oh! Than I guess you would all like dessert as well hm?" Sarah asked happily as Dikatou began collecting dishes. They all groaned, except Kyo, whom was still out cold in the same position. "Is he all right?" she asked.

"Don't worry about the moron Sanotomono-san," Yuki said.

"So you and Kyo-kun were the ones fighting upstairs right?" Dikatou said with amusement.

"You heard us?" Yuki asked.

"You made it as clear as day," Eriko answered.

"But it isn't day!" Kyo pointed out, suddenly awake and his spoon had plopped down into the bowl.

"It's a saying Kyo, honestly, you can be so ignorant." Shigure said.

"SHUT UP! I KNEW THAT!" Kyo shouted.

"No you didn't!" Momiji laughed. Kyo made a move to go for him, but Eriko pulled him back down.

"Not at the table," she hissed.

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER IF I'M AT THE TABLE OR NOT!" Kyo roared as he struggled against Eriko's grasp.

"Because it is not polite Kyo-kun, tsk tsk, such unruly behavior." Shigure said.

"SHUT IT MUTT!"

"I have an idea, why don't we play a game. I'll be right back," Yuri said after she vanished from the table. They all looked at one another.

By the time Yuri came back, she was panting, and everyone else was in the living room admiring the decorations and talking about what happened the past few days.

"I made Hari some miso soup but when he ate the first spoonful he said it was good than continued to work, I think he was lying!" Momiji pouted.

"Don't blame 'im, I would prefer to eat miso soup over any _rabbit _food," Kyo snapped.

"You're just embarrassed!" Momiji cried.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE EMBARRASSED!"

"Because you fainted during dinner," Momiji pointed out.

"He does have a point Kyo, I would be frankly embarrassed as well for fainting over such a good dinner," Shigure said.

"YA'LL ARE MAKIN' IT SOUND LIKE IT'S ALL NEW!" Kyo shouted.

"It's new to my parents," Eriko mentioned.

"NO DUH!" Kyo growled as Yuri came back into the room; Sarah and Dikatou were behind her.

"I decided we should play a riddle scavenger hunt," she said, the Sohmas and Tohru stared at her.

"?"

"A riddle scavenger hunt is when there are groups of two each receiving a riddle on a piece of paper. Than you must go and find it, if you are correct, than there would be another piece of paper there. After you pick your partners, I'll give each of you a riddle, and the first duo to be back here wins." Yuri explained.

"Sounds fun!" Momiji cried. "Me and Tohru will be partners!" he cried again as he grabbed Tohru's right arm. Yuki and Kyo glowered at the Rabbit.

"I'll be with Yuki, if that's all right with you Yuki?" Haru asked as he came to the Rat.

"Sure," Yuki answered dully, even though he preferred to be with Tohru.

"Oh dear me, I see that Kyo and Eriko are both partner-less, why don't you ask Eriko to be your partner Kyo?" Shigure asked, nudging Kyo.

"HELL NO! YOU BE HER PARTNER!" Kyo yelled.

"Fine than, I will," Shigure said as he walked towards Eriko, whom was glaring daggers at the Dog, as if saying _'one more step pervert and I'll send you through the wall'_.

"I DIDN'T MEAN THAT DAMNIT!" Kyo roared as he slammed Shigure back and marched towards the Fox. "We're partners, got a problem with that?"

"I'm fine with it," she said back.

"Oh dear me, than whom should I befriend?" Shigure whined, Dikatou was brave enough to accept the challenge to be Shigure's partner, Yuri and Sarah had plans in mind.

"All right, here are you're riddles," Yuri said, passing them out. When everyone read theirs, they began to wonder. Trust Yuri to make them difficult, it wasn't till five minutes later that Yuki and Haru left, than Tohru and Momiji, Shigure and Dikatou, and the two women left as well, giggling about something.

**I hang and make the heart sing, my flattery prefers those first actions beneath me. Though I have no wings, I'm sure you feel them flutter.**

"What the hell is this suppose to be?" Kyo growled as he read the piece over and over again. It wasn't till Eriko figured it out that her bright red cheeks caught his attention. "What?" She shook her head. "If you know what it is, than we have to go there to get the next clue." She hesitated, but than led him through the living room, than to the coat rack.

"Get your coat," she ordered.

"Why?"

"Just put the thing on," she said softly, he growled as he put his coat on and his shoes before following her outside. He had no idea what was bothering her, but he had the strangest feeling that they were being watched as he followed her out to the backyard where he noticed extra decoration.

There was one of those white arches in the backyard, the moon's light shining on the snow made it seem beautiful, of course, it was. But Kyo was more interested in the dangling plant tied to the arch's top.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Just get the next clue," she ordered, looking down, her face a lighter red.

"Whatever," he growled as he went under the thing and lifted his hands to it, feeling for a piece of paper. "There isn't anything in it,"

"Why not?"

"How the hell should I know, it was probably all a big hoax ya know…" it hit him, could this be…mistletoe? Maybe that was why Eriko was blushing. It wasn't long till he was blushing too and put his hands down. They were both under it, directly.

"Erm…well…should we?" his stomach doing flip-flops all the while.

"…" Eriko was silent; her eyes weren't on him, letting him get a better picture of her. She was kind of…cute, he blushed harder. Her black hair was down and wavy, her bangs were slightly longer and were long enough to make her face look shadowy. Her skin was a tan milky white. He began to blush harder as he began to examine her clothes. She dressed a lot like him now that he though about it. Her coat was baggy and black and her jeans were slightly less baggy than his khakis and were blue.

Without even thinking, his index and middle finger went to her chin and lifted her face to him. Making them look into one another's eyes. Compared to his demonic copper-red gaze and her steely blue stare, he found what she was feeling, was the same he was feeling. The butterflies the size of pelicans was making his heart burst rather than his stomach. Never had he had such an urge besides to defeat Yuki, was this what people called love?

Both cheeks on both teens brightened as their faces inched nearer to one another's. It was strange, the way they first met and now this, it really did feel like God was taking his time on both of them. Maybe, this was what Hatori felt when he and Kana were so close. He never understood it at first, he never did, and neither did many of the Zodiac members get to realize the feeling before their loved ones were wiped away from their memories. This must have been a privilege of some kind, a blessing in disguise, his blessing. Her blessing, but had she ever had an encounter like this? It was possibly something to doubt since she was so nervous next to him, so close.

When their lips touched, it was like a giant transparent tsunami wave swept them away. Nothing seemed to matter, except the present action. Her lips aroused him; he couldn't get out of it, like they were both in a trance. He couldn't help but feel, for once helpless. He didn't want to move he wanted to keep together like this forever. If that were ever possible.

Their eyes opened as they drew away from one another, the events soaring back into their minds. Eriko blushed deeply as she subconsciously put her fingers to her lips. That was her first kiss, the only kiss she ever hardly thought would ever happen. Kyo was possibly thinking the same thing because he was staring at her and blushing slightly himself.

"Come on, we'll get sick if we stay out here too long." Kyo said.

"Right," she said as they began walking towards the door.

Kyo's left hand held Eriko's right in a kind grasp. Eriko looked down at their hands than looked up at him. He wasn't looking her way, but looking away with his eyes closed and his teeth bared slightly. A slight giggle caused him to turn, he looked at Eriko, whom was…smiling, a small smile, but it was a…true smile. Her first true smile, the very first.

"You're cute when you smile," he said, smiling himself.

"Arigatou," she said with a darker blush.

Inside the back porch

"Omigod! Omigod!" Yuri cracked; they were all doubling over with laughter. Sarah was holding a videotape camera that was still running. Yuki couldn't help, but laugh quietly along with everyone else. Who would have thought it, the Cat actually had such intentions in mind.

"I think-we b-better g-g-g-get out of-f-f h-h-here-" Momiji tried to say through a fit of giggles. They all agreed, knowing what Kyo would do, and knowing that Eriko could do something much worse if they discovered what they did.

"G-g-good idea!" Haru laughed as they tried to get to their wobbling knees and hurry out of the porch and into the living room, than after spending several seconds trying to act like they hadn't seen anything. They hurried to their rooms, knowing they would snap as soon as the teen couple entered the room.

"What's this?" Kyo asked as they entered the porch and spotted a piece of paper, Eriko said it must have been another riddle paper. Kyo picked it up and his eyes scanned it before his expression went blank.

"They had better have made their damn wills…" he growled dangerously, Eriko felt heat radiate off of him as she took the paper from him. Anger and embarrassment was radiating off of her too after she read it.

"DAMN ALL OF YOU!" they roared as they raced into the house (dropping the paper) and tried to suffocate everyone of the spies, Eriko was too mad too realize she was doing it to her own sister and parents. While on the paper that laid forgotten on the porch's steps read:

**Go left and go through the office than into the back porch, the true action awaits there.**


	11. The Ever So Green Christmas Morning

**Chapter Eleven**

It is the heart that makes a man rich. He is rich according to what he is, not according to what he has.

Henry Ward Sohma – Year 1919 

The Sheep

**The Ever-So-Green Christmas Morning**

Momiji was the first to wake up from his beating the next morning, but besides the bruises Kyo gave him, he was still bouncy and excited. Last night though, obviously the only person that wasn't beaten by Kyo but was by Eriko was Yuki, whom had plenty of bruises on his arms, but no one had anything fatal. Momiji was as well, the first to go down the stairs-waking up every body else.

"Ya couldn't let anybody else stay asleep eh you little brat!" Kyo shouted as he followed Tohru and Yuri down the stairs, followed by a sleepy Yuki, a dull-looking Haru and quite content Eriko. Whether she was happy from Kyo's kiss last night or how she finally got to beat every person in the house or the fact it was Christmas morning, no one knew. Not even Yuri had a hunch, and Kyo had also felt the lingering feeling around Eriko. Unfortunately, Shigure did as well.

"Well well well! It seems that Eriko is in a good mood today! I wonder why? Maybe it's because of this beautifully decorated holiday taking place at this minute or the wondrous fact that you and Kyo-kun are now a couple…now now Kyo…" Shigure pointed out calmly with a smile as Kyo's eyes narrowed and minimized as he glared at Shigure, his hair was beginning to bristle.

"I'll make you lose last night's dinner if you don't shut the hell up," Kyo threatened. Shigure wisely scurried away to search for his presents among the gifts near the tree. Sarah and Dikatou were out by this time.

"YAY! THANK YOU TOHRU!" Momiji cried as he hugged a small stuffed, floppy rabbit. It seemed, from Tohru, all the presents to the Sohma family were a specific animal. Shigure got a small black dog, Yuki a gray rat, Haru a black and white cow and Kyo an orange cat. She gave Yuri a book on cooking and Eriko a photo. Tohru had said that she wasn't sure what to give her and decided to give her the photo they took at the zoo when Eriko wasn't paying attention.

"Arigatou," Eriko mumbled, it would have been more helpful if she had been more open, than Tohru would have gotten her a more useful item.

"AAAAKKKK!" Kyo cried as he opened a cylinder-shaped gift, which a green snake bounced out of with plenty of colorful confetti. Everyone in the room laughed at the seen of a bristling Kyo on the floor with a labored breath. The tag said **To: Kyo From: Eriko**.

"I hope you like your present, it was the only thing I could think of that would _surprise _you," Eriko said.

"I'm ecstatic," Kyo replied.

"What? You wanted boxing gloves?" Eriko asked sarcastically as she began to untie a ribbon.

"Why would I need them?"

"To box you moron,"

"Shut up!"

"Now you two, it's Christmas morning, don't spoil the wonderful occasion!" Shigure said in a sing-song voice as he than pulled out a list from his next present from Yuki, which was mentioning everything on it that said something about how embarrassing, moronic, perverted, and out of this world he was like the time he mentioned when Tohru first came to live with them. He also gave him one of the dictionaries out of the two he hit him with.

"Such painful memories! Why should I suffer so?" A teary Shigure asked the Rat.

"Face it, you deserved everything that resulted from those actions." Yuki snapped.

"What actions?" Yuri asked.

"You don't want to know," Yuki, Kyo, and Haru replied in unison.

"But it's not my fault that the experiences I have result so, you should consider yourself lucky. At least you have someone to come to when you need _certain _answers," Shigure pointed out, making the three boys growl mercilessly.

"And you just said not to ruin the occasion!" Kyo hissed.

"But Kyo, I'm simply filling the atmosphere with bright excitement!"

"How so?" Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and this time Eriko asked, Shigure sweat-dropped.

"Yay! Thanks for the spinning top Yuri!" Momiji cried as he played with the yellow top. When everyone became engrossed with his or her gifts, Eriko opened her other present, from Kyo. It was small, like the size of a small jewelry box, but the funny thing was, it was a jewelry box made of beautiful dark wood (artificial) and had neat designs around it. Her instincts instantly told her to open it when she was alone. So she placed it aside and began opening the other presents.

"Ah! Thank you Yuri-chan!" Dikatou cried as he unwrapped his present from Yuri, it was a rather thick book called _How to Explain Medical Problems_. Eriko gave him a black tie with a red fox on it and another book called _How to Interfere Without being Caught; _a book based off of teenagers and their mood swings Eriko thought Shigure would have needed too.

"This calls for a great breakfast!" Sarah cried happily a few minutes later after the presents were opened.

"Ah!" Everyone awed at the marvelous sight of the piles of pancakes, amounts of bacon, eggs, toast, and so on.

"Well, instead of staring at the meal set out in front of us why don't we dig in!" Shigure cried as they finally began filling their plates.

"I see you like my coloring, it has a excellent aftertaste!" They all looked up at the girl near the stove, Kaede!

"Where'd you come from?" Kyo roared.

"My parents," Kaede answered, her orange hair was up in wavy layers in a red and green separate scrunchies. She had golden, round earrings in her ears and wore a white sweater, a black belt, and a pair of green Jeans. Her jacket was hanging off of her shoulders slightly, and Shigure immediately began scanning her body.

"Now that was not the answer I was lookin' for!" Kyo growled.

"But Kaede-chan, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked.

"And what do you mean by 'coloring'?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

"Like I said, it has an excellent aftertaste, or more like aftercolor, hehe!" Kaede giggled as they all looked at one another, hoping someone had an idea of what she was talking about. Eriko was the first with a hunch, by sticking out her tongue. All their eyes widened, her tongue was green! When Kyo stuck out his tongue, it was red! Momiji's was orange! Shigure's was blue! Haru's was yellow! Sarah's was a dark pink! Dikatou's was purple! Yuki's was black! Tohru's was a white coloring! And Yuri's was gray!

"This is somehow, not right…" Kyo mumbled, glaring at the Tiger.

"Of course it isn't right, our tongues are suppose to a pink!" Yuki replied.

"I think it's neat!" Momiji cried.

"Ya think everything's neat till you get whacked!" Kyo shouted, making Momiji whimper.

"Leave those alone that appreciate my work!" Kaede hissed at Kyo, with a dark expressions and small pupils.

"And what are you going to do about it!" Kyo asked.

"Simple, remove that ladder from the house." Kaede answered.

"What ladder?" The Sanotomonos asked. Eriko remembered the ladder that Kyo had gotten out of the woods, but that had been thrown away so he wasn't stupid enough to use it again.

"I got it from your neighbor's," Kyo answered.

"Look who's stealing now," Haru said dully.

"It's called burrowing!" Kyo growled, than he turned back to Kaede, "And what would it matter if you removed it? It isn't mine anyway!"

"Do you really want to know what else I can do?" Kaede asked, her grin looked crooked and her face darkened as her eyes narrowed, it seemed that her hair stood on end slightly and claws and fangs were revealed, her eyes flashed gold for a second as well.

The room went dead silent; none of them wanted to know what she would do.

"If removing that ladder won't do anything, than this will!" Kaede said, holding up a tape.

"What's that?" Eriko and Kyo asked suspiciously.

"Something Aunt Sarah taped last night," Kaede answered, but that was enough to have both teens glaring at Sarah.

"What have I ever done to you?" Eriko asked sarcastically, Sarah sweat-dropped, Kyo's knuckles cracked.

"What would you do with that ya little brat?" Kyo asked, trying to relax his muscles.

"Post it all over the internet!" Kaede cried happily.

"You wouldn't!" Kyo and Eriko cried.

"I would!"

"That's one hell of a screwed up cousin of yours," Kyo growled at Eriko.

"She's more screwed up than the screw itself," Eriko said dully, sighing.

After breakfast, Tohru, Yuri, Yuki, and Momiji were enjoying their gifts. Shigure was writing another story, Sarah and Dikatou left to enjoy themselves, Haru took the pleasure as to shoveling the driveway after a whole night of snow, Eriko was in her room reading, and Kyo was going to go to the roof till an unexpected force changed his path to 'kill Kaede no matter what the cost'.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Kyo cried it seemed as he was walking out of the porch, Kaede had tripped him into the snow and mud and covered him in filth. At the moment, a dripping Kyo was chasing Kaede around the house with every intention to kill.

After the twentieth time of running next to her window on the second floor, Eriko sighed, placed the fox book down and opened her window. When she saw Kyo coming, she leaped and landed on him.

"How is this not happening?" Kyo asked her after he regained his senses from the impact with Eriko a few inches away from him. Kaede had ran into the house to join the others with their gifts, Haru was going in next to take a quick shower.

"What's not happening?" Eriko asked.

"How I'm not turning into a-erm! Flattened pulp!" Kyo quickly corrected his almost-slip. When they got up, Kyo sneezed, earning himself an Eriko check-up. When she placed her hand on his forehead, her face turned concerned.

"You better get clean and rest or you'll get a-" Kyo out his fingers to her mouth to stop her from saying more.

"I learned that saying things often lead to them happening," Kyo said.

"Well, you will get ill if you don't clean up and get some rest, so let's move!" Eriko said after he removed his fingers.

"ALL RIGHT I'M MOVIN' GEEZ!"

While Haru continued having his shower in her parents bathroom, Kyo was forced to take one in Eriko's. At least she would be there when he got out, with clothes on by all means.

_Thank Inari that they all brought their own belongings, but who wouldn't,_ Eriko thought. But than she heard an outburst of laughter downstairs. She walked out of her room and walked towards the balcony watching over the living room. She held back a gasp; Haru was out in a white T-shirt and black, skin-tight jeans. But what was so interesting about him was the fact he had green hair!

"What's so funny?" Haru asked, they began to laugh harder till the Cow had enough sense to walk back into the bathroom and look in the mirror.

"HOLY CRAP! WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" Black Haru roared from the bathroom.

"Well, that's my Que. to scadue, happy holidays everyone!" Kaede cried as she ran out the door. Yuri and Tohru ran into the office where Shigure was, Yuki and Momiji ran up the stairs and into Yuri's room (which was closest). But than it struck her, Kyo!

Eriko ran back into her room just when Kyo was leaving the bathroom and was in her room with a towel over his shoulder. He was wearing a black T-shirt with his usual tan khaki jeans. She gasped, and tried hard to keep a stoic face. But…failed miserably.

"Omigod!" she cried out of bursts of laughter.

"What?" he asked, she just laughed harder. She pointed a trembling hand up at his head; he frowned for a moment before going back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. When no response came, Eriko stopped laughing and looked at the door.

_Creak!_

The door opened and Kyo came out with his green bangs shadowing his eyes. The towel was gone, but now his jaw began to twitch and his hands were clenched into fists, they were too shivering uncontrollably.

"I'LL KILL THAT BRAT WITH EVERYTHING I AM!" Kyo roared as aimed for the door, but Eriko had embraced him from doing so and had him pinned to the wall. He gave up instantly and looked down at her and began blushing.

_Man! I only kissed her once and I still feel so flustered being in these kinds of conditions! Damnit! _Kyo thought. When he sneezed again, it brought both of them back to their senses.

"I guess it's best for you to get some sleep hm?" Eriko asked.

"Fine, I'll go to Yuri's room, not like I'm spending the night anyhow…" Kyo growled as he began regretfully moving towards the door till Eriko caught his right forearm.

"No, you rest in here. If Yuri needs anything she'll have to go in there and probably wake you up. It'll be best to rest in here," Eriko said, Kyo looked at her as he than marched over to her bed and collapsed into it. Eriko smiled and left the room to go downstairs. Everyone remained in hiding still (since Haru had went on a rampage after Kaede in his barefoot and will probably might charge back into the house as a madman), so Eriko thought this would be a good time to open that gift Kyo gave her.

She found the box where she left it and picked it up. She than opened it and stared at the beautiful azure jewel. It was a long, silver necklace with it ending as a blue sapphire encrusted into a silver five-pointed star. She fingered it as she than began walking up the stairs. The guilt of only giving Kyo confetti was making her happy that she too had another gift for him.

When she went back into her room Kyo was sound asleep. Eriko locked the door and set the jewelry box open on her dresser than crawled into bed with Kyo and placed a kiss on his lips.

_There Kyon, there's my present to you, _she thought. As if reading her mind in his sleep, his face went into her hair and he began to nip at her ear. _You're more affectionate than you let on huh? _She smirked as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her protectively.

"My Eriko…" he murmured in his sleep. That got Eriko staring at him with the oddest look on her face.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kyo?"


	12. Inner Demons of the Soul

**Chapter Twelve**

_A child's life is like a piece of paper on which every passerby leaves a mark._

Sanotomono Proverb – Year 1824 

The Tiger

**Inner Demons of the Soul**

"Hello! Kyo! It's time to go home!" Momiji called from the other side of the door. It must have been four hours sleeping in bed after Eriko suggested he got some rest. Now they both through daggers at the door, both thinking 'How the hell did he figure out he (or I) was here?' "We can't stay here forever! We have New Years Eve in a few days!"

"I'm coming ya little runt!" Kyo hissed as he got up and stretched, it seemed that the rest suggestion did do him some good. He felt good already.

"See you later than…" he heard Eriko mumble as he opened the door.

"See ya," he replied as he than closed the door.

It was till the day after the Sohmas left that it came to Eriko's attention that she didn't read the entire book nor read the journal. She grabbed the book and this time, decided to read some of _The Cat _chapter. She flipped the pages till they landed on the beginning of the chapter, there; her eyes began to scan, over and over again.

**Those who know the tale of the Chinese Zodiac know full well that the Cat was the outcast, due to the Rat's trickery had it been fated to suffer generation after generation within a cursed family that related to most of the animals of the Zodiac, or so the prophecy had said-**

"Eriko! We're going to go out to eat, wanna come?" Yuri asked from the other side of the door. Eriko sighed; it didn't seem she would get any peace here anyway.

Tokyo Crane 

"How long is it suppose to take just to get our food?" Eriko whined quietly as she stared at the table's surface mindlessly. She sat next to Yuri and their parents sat across from them at the low table with their legs folded beneath them.

Inside of the Tokyo Crane were velvet walls with beautiful white Kanji written side-ways, up and down, and so on. There were some raccoons and dragons painted on it as well. But each dining room (each large enough to fit ten people) ran up and down a long hallway that made a square, thus a square-like building with a courtyard right in the middle that often had birds of every shape and size in it during the summer and spring. A beady curtain separated them from the hallways instead of shoji doors.

"Stop whining _Imooto_," Yuri teased.

"Watch it," Eriko hissed.

"Sorry about the wait," they looked up. Yuri and Eriko exchanged puzzled expressions; it was the Zebra – Riku Sanotomono. He was a man around his early twenties with jet black, straight hair running down to his waist, the strangest part of it was that it had two white streaks run down on the hair near the face. He was fit and trim and stood around about a good 5'9" height. His eyes were a narrow shape of the color teal and he also wore a blank expression, he had that on a lot. Of course, it depends on whose face it is…

"How are you doing Riku?" Dikatou greeted. Riku only nodded. He worked as a waiter in the Tokyo Crane, but in the college he's in he's studying to be a botanist. Riku was a quiet man, but he has this odd love for plants and if anyone thought of stopping by his home, they would think they were in an enchanted forest of some sort.

"So how are you're studies going?" Sarah asked as he placed their food down. Eriko and Yuri began devouring the food instantly, thinking nothing of Riku still standing there. His teal eyes landed upon them and Sarah and Dikatou prepared for it.

"**What do you think you're doing**?" Riku asked, his voice somewhat deeper and his face suddenly dark. His pupils went small and were hardly visible. Sarah and Dikatou grabbed their bowls and sticks and jumped back from the table as Riku slammed both hands flat down on the table, not giving enough force to break the table of course. It was than that two more white strands flowed down next to the first ones.

"**Don't you two have any****manners? This is a public restaurant for those who know how to sit and eat properly. Don't you think about the consequences that if you continue to slouch you'll become an old hump-backed old hag or a messy witch that can't seem to keep noodles out of her hair and be mistaken as Medusa? And with all these younger kids around I suggest both of you show a good example and straighten up before I do it for you.**" Riku muttered dangerously.

"Konnichiwa Rikuyami," Yuri said ever so politely with a bright smile. His face didn't falter for a moment, than his eyes flickered, replacing the nearly pupil-less orbs into bright and hyper and nearly blazing black eyes. His two streaks took control of the whole front side of his hair while the back remained black.

"**_Hiya Yuri-chan_**!" he cried happily, Eriko's form stilled when the end of her chopsticks entered her mouth and her eyes were replaced by dots. It was Rikugenki, within Riku's mind were four different souls, Rikuyami (Dark Cloud), Rikugenki (Happy Cloud), and Rikuhikari (Light Cloud) and of course Riku Sanotomono. Whenever one shows impoliteness or something inappropriate Riku shifts into Rikuyami, whom takes care of any disgraceful manner. Than there's Rikugenki, an extremely hyper (and ultra creepy) side of Riku where when Rikuyami encounters a sweet demeanor (a.k.a. Yuri's politeness and smile) he turns into Rikugenki. Last was Rikuhikari, the sweet and lovable soul that can give the most inspiration and the brotherly part of Riku, he shifts into his hikari when Rikugenki has to apologize for something. In shorter words, Riku has multiple personalities.

"**_Last night I was walking home _**(he was an all Japanese native so he knows nothing of Christmas Eve) **_and I came across this milk carton and you know how Yami-kun scolds me he means it so I picked it up and had to carry to all the way home in the dark! It was a good thing it was completely empty but by the time I got it into the recycling I was tired so I had to stay up nearly half the night putting away some of my groceries than do my laundry_**-" Rikugenki's meaningless stories could go on and on and on if no one stopped him. It surprised even Eriko how he hadn't transformed and hadn't even knocked something over yet.

_Suppose he'll be more careful this time- Tap! _She stared at thefallen chopstick that was once in Yuri's hand, she spotted Rikugenki staring at it with the expression that he killed someone.

"**_OH NO! OF DEAR LORD OF THE HEAVENS DID I MAKE YOU DROP IT! I AM EVER SO SORRY!_**" His hair went white completely, leaving behind two black strands at the front of his face. His pupils minimized to a common size and his body sat politely at the table next to Yuri, while Eriko, whom was on her other sister's side, continued to eat her ramen.

"_Greetings everyone, I hope everyone is well_," Rikuhikari simply said with a smile. Sarah and Dikatou found it safe and crawled back to the table.

"We hope the same for you Riku," Eriko replied sarcastically as she finished her ramen and began collecting some fish on a plate.

"_Do you mean my 'friends' have been causing havoc again?_" Rikuhikari asked, Eriko left the question to Yuri as she plucked an orange slice from the tray.

"Oh no no no no no no no no! We were all actually having quite a… … fun time… …" Yuri said uncertainly. Making Rikuhikari's left brow rise into his split white bangs.

"_Honestly? Than it must have been you that had Yami-san transform into Genki-kun, and well…_" the hikari looked down at the floor, expecting to see a reason to why his genki side would start apologizing. The chop-stick was all he needed for his answered. "_That answers that, but why was Yami-san summoned in the first place?_" he looked from one girl to the other.

"There was a horse running up and down the hallway," Eriko answered. In a flash, Rikuhikari was at the doorway.

"_I shall end the chaos at once!_" he shouted as he separated the curtain, his hair flashing back to having to be completely black except for the single white strands at the side of each of the sides of his face, Riku returned. The hikari transformed only when he announced that he would help in some way, leaving the havoc to clueless Riku.

"Only one problem Zebra, you're it. Now get back to work," Eriko said, it was than that several cries from impatient and hungry guests came to their room. The still form of Riku was still standing in the frame, sweat-dropping. In a flash, he was gone and moving back and fourth between rooms to catch up with his schedule.

"I suppose that means his studies are going great I suppose," Sarah said as they watched Riku whiz by their room again with a tray full of chopped trout.

"I've never been so stuffed!" Yuri said happily as they climbed into the car. Dikatou started up the engine and they were on the road within minutes.

"Good, that means we don't have to stop for dessert," Dikatou laughed as the three moaned in response.

"But if you wouldn't mind, could we stop at the school? I need to get some things I just now remembered." Sarah asked.

"What kind of things?" Yuri asked.

"There's a new kid enrolling and I need his documents to get him set up, you two wouldn't mind would you?" Sarah asked.

"Don't care," Eriko mumbled as she continued to stare outside the car.

It was near eight when they arrived at the school, while Sarah and Dikatou ran into the building to fetch the stuff, Yuri was sound asleep in the back seat next to Eriko, whom couldn't believe her own sister went to asleep within fifteen minutes! Eriko growled as she opened the door and closed it behind her as she got out for some fresh air.

"Get away from me!" Eriko turned to her right, everything was dark and seemly silent, but her ears never lied and she heard a cry of agony following the distressed cry. She followed the whimpering to the side of the school, a good distance out of earshot from the front. Eriko than peered to her right and her eyes widened. There were two figures, one small one tall. She could tell the smaller one was a girl, around ten, the other was a boy that could have been her age.

Even though it was night, Eriko's nocturnal eyes caught the boy's hair, a wavy black back in a ponytail and messy bangs. His eyes shone of vivid and crazed green and his smile was wicked. The girl had brown hair back in a pink ribbon and trimmed bangs right above her eyebrows. Her eyes as well, were a wavering flame of soft pastel blue, terrified of the boy in front of her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Eriko cried as she ran out at a fast speed and caught him in the cheek with a strong punch. His body went along with his head and into the ground four feet away. He was still, than he started to shake…from laughter.

"Quite a gutsy one ain't cha?" the boy laughed as he sat up, than stood up. The girl cried and ran behind Eriko, clutching her shirt.

"Not one yourself, picking on a young girl, not even the most temperamental and quick-tongued people would think about doing that," she said, normally she spoke out of herself, but now the words just tumbled out of her mouth as flashes of Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Momiji, Hatori, and Haru zoomed past her eyes. "Now why don't you be a good boy and apologize than run home," she felt the girl's hand tighten, than that's when it came to her, the stench of life; blood.

"Kami…" Eriko yelped as she looked to her right and spotted the source, a bundle of skin, bone, a torn dress, and blood.

"I had a bit of fun with her before you arrived, _unfortunately_, the kid saw the whole thing." The boy laughed as he flipped his pocketknife out and revealed a steak knife. Eriko's gaze hardened, he tortured her, ripped, sliced, and cut her, made her scream in front of her own child!

"You stinkin' bastard," she hissed, her eyes narrowing and her eyes flashed a deadly azure. The boy laughed insanely as he watched the girl cry into Eriko's back, shaking violently. "I'll kill you!" Eriko charged at the boy, the jerking moment made the girl lose her grasp and had her fall to the ground, crying.

"I would like to see you try!" the boy laughed, she stopped.

_I almost let myself do that… _Eriko thought with utter amazement and fear, her eyes widened to the point of possibly bulging from their sockets. _…but was that the urge… _The boy laughed and went running towards her. Her head was lowered, and her arms were at her side.

_…of running away? No! It couldn't have been! _Eriko cried as she lifted her head out of the shadows, her eyes narrowed and her eyes flashed again of pure azure. The boy jumped than went down, having his pocketknife and steak knife lowering. _It couldn't be! I can't run away! I won't! _Her hair began to bristle and her ears began to sharpen.

_I can't because… _Her mouth widened, revealing fangs, her nails began to sharpen, and her hair went in every direction. The boy's expression went to pure confusion as he brought his knives back and jumped away from the girl. A black tail began to form and her ears went up to the top of her head and turned black and reached for the sky. Her eyes glowed white than blue, and in a flash, she was a human with fox characteristics.

She had longer black hair sailing down her back with slick black fox ears, a long fluffy black tail, claws, and fangs sticking out from her upper jaw. Her eyes were narrow, and her orbs were azure, with no pupils. She smirked.

"What a-are you?" the boy asked, stepping away from the girl. She sneered again.

_I can't because…_

"Your demise," she cackled. A high scream rang through the air, waking Yuri and having Sarah, Dikatou, and the janitor run out of the school.

"Yuri! Where's your sister?" Sarah asked as Dikatou and the janitor, Mr. Ying went to run to the side of the school.

_What have I done…? _Eriko wondered as she stared down at the bloody corpse of the boy, she peered down at her clawed hands, blood trickled down her arm. She had lunged her whole right arm right through the boy's chest and grabbed his heart. The heart was on the ground near him, still beating next to its formal owner.

_Did I do this…? _She thought, she looked back at her tail. _Forget that! What in the world am I?_

"Who's out there?" it was Dikatou.

_Dad! _She cried mentally, than she looked down at the collapsed girl. The fall she took must have sent her into unconsciousness. _I'm sorry kid…but I can't let my dad see like this…_

Than she turned to leave and began racing through the woods.

_…or anyone else for that matter…_

"Oh dear lord!" Mr. Ying cried as he and Dikatou raced to the bodies.

"SARAH! CALL 911!" Dikatou shouted to his wife.

"The girl's still alive, but the other two are sure goners," Mr. Ying said as he checked each of their pulses (he didn't need to for the boy).

"Dad!"

"Yuri! Stay where you are!" Dikatou ordered. Yuri did as she was told, thus, didn't see the bodies.

"But Dad! Eriko isn't here!" Yuri shouted.

"You're kidding me! Eriko! Eriko!" Dikatou shouted out into the air. But to no avail, to him, Eriko was his second and beloved daughter. To Yuri, she was a sly and lovable (in a way) sister. To Sarah, an independent and desired daughter. To Kyo, a self-centered, yet beautiful and attracting 'friend'. But to her, a beast with no reason to run, but a beast with a reason to hide.


	13. Eriko, the Rejected Seishin

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Within every adversity lies a slumbering possibility._

Robert H. Sohma – Year 1920 

The Monkey

**Eriko, the Rejected Seishin**

_Damn't! Leave me alone! What did I ever do? _Eriko thought angrily as she ran swiftly through the forest, her claws striking at anything in her path, her skin scathing itself as it ran up against trees, rocks, and so on. Her tail rammed into everything that her body passed through, she ignored every pain that was being inflicted upon her. Dark images loomed into her mind, not one smiling, instead, all frowning.

**It's the Fox!**

**She's 'his' spy, she must be spying on us to report to 'him'!**

_I would never do such a thing so leave me alone you bastards! _Her mind hollered as a twig snapped as her cheek ran up against it. She remembered how they treated her, ignoring her every request or demand, retreating whenever she came into their view, scowling and insulting her behind her back she was well aware of, and of course, accusing her. She never even knew who this 'him' was, it couldn't have been God, surely they weren't that stupid. Foxes could never reach their own Goddess, Inari, so never God.

**Would she really do that?**

**She didn't want to be part of the Zodiac in the first place remember?**

_I want to be left alone! So leave my head! You have no right to be there damnit all! _She growled as she finally tripped and stumbled down. Doing several somersaults before landed on her head and knees, her back arched and arms laying numbly at her side. It was hopeless, her urge to run away from at the minimum, all she wanted to do was hide her hideous hands covered in blood from the boy that once had the same guilty blood on his hands. Thus, hide herself.

**So the legend is correct?**

**Of course! The Fox thought she was too good for us and refused the 'God's' offer!**

_No! The Fox was right! It had the right! It had the damn right! _She placed her left hand in front of her and her right hand did the same, she slowly raised herself up and looked up at the sky. The clouds in the night sky were darkening, a distant lightning bolt flashed, a low rumble of thunder followed. She suddenly felt calm, away form the world she felt. It seemed as if she was drifting as she came to her feet. She let her head hang as she questioned herself. Did the Fox have the right to do what it did? Now that she experienced one of the minimum symptoms of running away, she didn't know answers too much of anything.

**More horrible than the Cat…**

I'm surprised it wasn't the Fox whom tricked the Cat, the Rat doesn't seem to be the kind…

Did her parents love her? Did Yuri love her? Did her family care for her? Kaede? Riku? Aunt Kita? Mei? Anyone? Flashes of demonic crimson mixed with a light dark chocolate came to her, yes, someone had to care for her, but what was his name? She was sure it was a he was it not?

_Damnit! I'm losing my memory! What was his name? I remember some, but now I'm not so sure… _she leaped from the ground and landed just to run off again, her right hand holding the right side of her face, her teeth clenched and bared.

**Yes, I agree, the Fox is much more easier to believe of such trickery!**

But the truth is the Rat did it… 

_The Rat! What's with the Rat? Rat! I feel like I heard it before! _Flash memories of a boy with gray hair and large violet eyes of kindness and agony rolled up in one zoomed in her mind, images from different events strolling through her brain like a film in a tape cassette.

**But the Fox was given the option, and she refused…**

She is not apart of us, nor is she like the Cat, she is the only one to ever be so close to 'God' than any of us!

_Cat! Cat! Another name I can't recognize! What's with me? _She thought, her eyes clenching shut for a moment. Was she losing her mind? Was this another symptom? It couldn't be like this; maybe this was how the Foxes before her ran away. Because they thought no one cared about them, the ones that did they had forgotten. She couldn't run away like that, in pain and agony, sorrow and rejection. She won't be able to make it, not being able to live. Was that her fear? Dying?

**But the Fox was given the option, and she refused…**

She is not apart of us, nor is she like the Cat, she is the only one to ever be so close to 'God' than any of us!

_God? Why would they think I serve him when I refused his offer! What- _she stopped, her left arm hung uselessly as her right kept grasping her face. She was thinking like the Fox that rejected the offer, she was thinking that way! She couldn't! She would lose everything! She would lose her loved ones, friends, family, memories both good and bad, and her future.

"_But there is a way…_" she looked up, no one was there. But it sounded horribly familiar. Her knees began to wobble, she was weak! All her life she refused to be weak, become someone she could depend on and not on others, she needed the skill, but now, it all seemed hopeless. "_I know it's painful, so please, do us all a favor…_"

_All? Who's all! _"And who the hell are you?" she screamed out into the woods. She was scared, than she felt a coldness on her nose. She looked up, and surely enough, it had begun to rain. "Please tell me why you are here to torment me? Tell me what I want to know! What I need to know! I can't stand this any longer!" she screamed, another memory came to her, but she could hardly remember it.

"_Think! If you ever want to live! You must think of the memory and the one you feel most strongly about! If you can't…_" If you can't…what was that suppose to mean? She didn't come all this way for more questions. Eriko felt her hair bristle, what memory could be dearest to her?

She remembered a very fuzzy image of a woman on her hands and knees, crying hard and shaking violently. A man was next to her, trying to comfort her it seemed. Eriko looked at the couple, she couldn't recognize them, but they looked awfully familiar. But the memory was so old; it was too fuzzy to remember, like what happens to an old newspaper after years of being concealed in a box for future generations about a great event.

Than she remembered someone else, another woman trying to feed her, she saw wisps of black and a smiling face, the eyes were shadowed. But in her arms was a baby no doubt, but the face was fuzzy, but the hair was black. It looked familiar, so darn familiar, what could it be?

"_…if you can't, than when you're gone, so would be the one you love, and so will I…_" the voice said, the one she loved, who was he? Was he the one with demonic crimson brown eyes? She had to find out, but her memories were slowly wriggling out of her fingers like a puppy would out of someone's arms that were squeezing it to death.

"Who did I love! I can't remember! Please help me!" she cried out to the voice as she landed on her knees with a splash.

_Tanoshii yuu ge / saa kakomimashou_

_Kyou no namida wa / kora / asu no chikara ni shite_

"Please tell me!" she cried again, landing on her hands, her head felt dizzy and pain soared through it like electricity. Why did she have to suffer this fate, why? Why her? What did she do before her life ever started? Did it end before it even begun? Why did she have so many unanswered questions?

_LA LA LA / subarashiki / LOVE LIFE_

_LA LA LA / ai subeki / LOVE LIFE_

The paramedics quickly rushed the girl inside the ambulance while the police investigators took the bodies and the separated heart from the boy's body. Mr. Ying (under Sarah's orders) to go after them and wait for news from the little girl's status and how the boy was killed and as well as the girl's supposedly mother.

"Eriko! Please answer me!" Sarah cried into the woods. Dikatou ordered them not to move into the forest since footprints led into there with blood on the trails. Police though, followed them. Than a police officer approached them.

_Sei ippai datta ichinichi ni_

_Sayonara to arigatou_

_Waratte oemashou_

_Sore wa chiisa na inori_

"We're sending in some dogs, for it seems that the trail had been washed away slightly by the rain, I suggest you folks go home. If you give me your number, we will give you the condition of the predicament when we see or find anything." The cop said.

"Sir, we're staying here till you find my sister," Yuri said boldly.

"Very well, but please stay in the car, I don't want to be responsible for any illness," the cop said before turning back around to follow the search party. Dikatou than led his family back to the front of the school and they went inside the car.

They were silent for a moment before Yuri mentioned something.

"Let's call the Sohmas, they'll want to know," Yuri said.

"We already bothered them enough, let's not involve them into our own problems now." Dikatou said, Sarah began to weep into her hand, thinking about how Eriko was lost and hurt. And how she possibly never told her anything.

_Haru / hana saki / midori moeru koro_

_Donna namida mo / hora / kaze ni nagasarete ku_

"Dad, you don't understand, they need to know, especially…Kyo," Yuri said, Dikatou sighed than rubbed his temples. Maybe they should know, now that Eriko found someone to rely on, he had no other choice. He tossed Yuri his cellphone.

"Be careful about how you say it Yuri," he warned, she nodded before dialing their number.

How was she going to say this? To the family that was almost her real family? A family that felt so similar…but how would Kyo take it? How would Tohru or Yuki take it? How could any of them take it? They were with each other for five days and on Christmas and had a great time, and now tragedy strikes, how were they going to react?

_LA LA LA / subarashiki / LOVE LIFE_

_LA LA LA / ai subeki / LOVE LIFE_

_I don't understand what you want me to do? _Eriko cried as she landed on her stomach and began crying into her arm. Her body weak from the cold and shaking of her muscles.

"_You must remember! Remember! For me and…the Cat…_" the voice became distant and finally was gone, and so was her consciousness.

_Chiisana Inori_

"Hello!" Shigure greeted as he picked up the phone.

"Shigure? It's Yuri…" After a few moments, the stutters from Shigure came to Yuki's and Tohru's attention whom were in the kitchen. They walked into the hallway to see Shigure looking deeply aged-like and depressed.

"I-I see, I'll t-tell them, thank y-you, bye Yuri-c-chan," Shigure said as he finally put down the phone. Than he looked at the two.

"Are you all right Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"I'm all right, but I fear, Eriko is not." Shigure stated, the two teens eyes widened in horror.

"Is dinner done yet?" Kyo asked as he came down the stairs. When he noticed all three staring at him, his cat features came on. "What the hell is with the staring?"

"Kyo, it's…Eriko,"


	14. I'll Be There Till the End

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Kindness is in our power, even when fondness is not._

Samuel Sanotomono – Year 1867 

The Fox

**I'll Be There; Till the End**

"Damn it all! I'm not waiting till you call Hatori to pick us up! I'm going now!" Kyo shouted at Shigure as he grabbed his jacket and put his shoes on than ran out the door. Shigure had explained what had happened a few minutes ago and Kyo – un-surprisingly – went berserk. "I AM NOT WAITING ON MY ASS FOR SOMEONE TO PICK ME UP! I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT!"

"Stupid Cat, he'll get a cold." Yuki said as Kyo vanished out into the rain.

"Now now Yuki, you can't get a cold from the weather," Shigure stated.

"Than why is it called a cold?" Tohru asked.

"Never mind," Shigure said, suddenly his voice went serious and his face darkened. "We better call Dikatou back and tell him Kyo is on his way."

"Does Kyo even know where he's going?" Yuki asked.

"I said that they were at the Yuukata High School," Shigure answered.

"How far is that from here?" Tohru asked, Shigure wrapped his arms inside his kimono, letting his sleeves hang and went into thought.

"I would say about a good thirty miles," Shigure answered, Tohru and Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Darn't all Eriko!" Kyo growled into the night's rain as he ran down the road, he only made a good three miles and he was already tired. _Why didn't I just wait for Hatori! Man I can't think straight! _Kyo ran on faster, why in the world did she run? Where was she? Was she all right?

_All this for you Eriko! Better make the rescue worth it and be alive when I find you! _Kyo mentally hissed as he ran on faster through the rain. Oblivious to the aches in his legs, each step another inspiration to finding Eriko before anything else does.

"_Please hurry!_" Kyo's eyes widened, what was that? Where did it come from? It was feminine, but within the outburst was worry and anxiously. He didn't think twice before jumping into the bushes on the side of the road, whether he was following pure instinct or the invisible body of the owner he did not know. But he certainly felt like he was going the right way.

"_She's near! Please hurry!_" the voice demanded, losing its softness.

Eriko lay on the ground, her shallow cuts beginning to heal, but larger cuts made from scrapes when she passed large trees with peeling bark bled on.

_"Come on, you can do it!" it was the woman again, but this time she was on her knees, urging on a child to walk. "I'm right here, don't worry I'll catch you if you fall." The toddler was hesitant, but wobbled to its first step, than another and finally made it into its mother's outstretched arms._

_"See! You did it!"_

The voice was so familiar; the name of that woman was at the tip of her tongue yet she couldn't recognize it. Who was it? Even in her slumber, Eriko hissed in frustration. Nothing, except the burden of the curse bothered her so much.

_"Come on it's your birthday! Blow out the candles!" The woman came to her again, this time the toddler was about four and this time recognized as a girl since she had her hair up in pigtails. The girl was confused, but she went for a candle anyway and blew it out. A man was next to her clapping along with the woman._

Her tail began to shorten, as well as her ears and fangs. The claws went back down to normal length and her hair cut back. Eriko's eyes opened slightly, her mind was blank except for those familiar faces she didn't know.

"Eriko!" her eyes slowly looked up, it was a figure running towards her, someone with orange hair and wide eyes and demonic red orbs. She noticed a small orange cat run in front of him, with the same strained expression and angered-looking worry etched onto his eyes. For some reason, the boy behind it was blurry while the cat in front of him was clear. Than a flash of light magenta flashed in front of her, a larger creature was running behind the cat, but it was nearly transparent. It had thick arms and a small head, a thin middle and small torso.

"Eriko!" the voice sounded familiar, but it seemed so close yet distant. When the boy was close, the creature behind him vanished, and the cat's paw, joined with the boy's hand began to shake her slightly after he bent down to her level.

_The Cat…? _She thought, was it from what she was reading that gave her these visions? Or what the familiar visions were telling her? She didn't know, except the fact that the Cat was right in front of her.

"Eriko damnit!" the boy growled as the Cat vanished and the boy lifted her up bridal-style. She felt his body runs, but it seemed like he was walking. How did he know her name? But was that her name?

"The…Cat…" she mumbled, the boy didn't seem to be listening as the sound of barking and people speaking into walkie-talkies came to her sensitive ears. She felt her vision go black after she passed out.

"Will she be all right Doctor?" Sarah asked the doctor that came out of Eriko's room. They were at the hospital, along with Kyo, whom was drenched to the bone. Yuri had called Shigure and found that no one was home. Dikatou told her that he had called him as soon as the police found Eriko and they were on their way to see how she was doing and pick up Kyo.

"She's quite stable at the moment, but from her condition I think she'll do physically well, but however for emotionally, I'm unsure." The doctor answered before walking away. Sarah sighed, Dikatou began comfort her. Yuri though, found Kyo on a chair in the hallway near Eriko's room and had his elbows propped up against his knees and his head down so his forehead would be on his hands.

"You all right Kyo?" she asked, he didn't move.

"Yeah, I suppose…" he lied, he heard her, but was it out of the effects she had from seeing the tattered woman? _"The…Cat…" _How would she know though? When she and Yuri were at their house they didn't slip up, or he didn't think. Except for the incident that Shigure said something about the Year of the Cat that did not exist.

"_I know you are the Cat,_" his eyes closed for a moment, there was the voice again, what did she want?

"Hey Kyo, maybe you should visit Eriko first." Kyo looked up at Yuri and her parents. They nodded tiredly; knowing if she did wake up she would like to see him first. But, _emotionally _how would she remember them after that tragic event.

"Fine," Kyo said as he than got up and went into Eriko's room, just as Shigure, Tohru, Yuki, and Hatori arrived.

"Is she going to be all right?" Tohru asked, "And where is Kyo?"

"Kyo is in there, but we're not entirely sure what to say about Eriko," Yuri answered, pointing at her sister's room.

"Are you awake?" Kyo asked as he pulled back the curtains around Eriko's bed, his answer was no. Her eyes were closed and an oxygen mask was over her mouth and nose. She had an IV in her right arm and she was dressed in a white gown. The bed's sheets were up to her chest, but both arms laid on top of it.

"I suppose not," he grimaced as he took a seat next to her. "Why were out there?" No reply, "Why did you run away?" Again, no reply. He wished he could get some answers, any answer whether it would be to why he had to be the outcast of the Chinese Zodiac or an answer to a surprise quiz question. He was tired of being answer-less, he wanted to know why things were, how they were.

"I guess you can't help it as much as I can eh?" he said.

"No, not really…" his eyes shot wide open as he stared up at Eriko. Her eyes were half-lidded, but even though there was a slight smile planted on her face, her eyes were _soulless_…

"Hey! You all right?" Kyo asked, Eriko's eyes closed and her smile vanished. "Hey…Eriko?"

"_Oh Honey! You're awake already?_" The same woman came into a room and smiled at the toddler in the crib as she lifted her up into her arms. "_You only slept for about two hours!_"

_Who are you?_

"_All well, come on, Daddy's home with your uncle!_" the woman said as she walked out of the room and down some stairs, the house was Japanese no doubt, not a thread of Western in it. "_Here she is!_"

_Where am I?_

"_There's my big girl!_" a man with wavy black hair in strands over his _censored _eyes and the back was cut to make the top longer. He took the girl and sat her on his side with his arms around her. "_This is your uncle,_" he showed her to a man with light gray hair back in a low ponytail. From her perspective, Eriko liked him, but his eyes were censored just like everyone else's.

"_Hello, nice to meet you,_" the girl's uncle greeted, the girl was taken by him and was greeted by a family hug.

Flashes of demonic red again flashed through her thoughts, where was she? Who were they? Why was she having all of these visions that didn't belong to her? And why were those images flashing in front of her?

The vision in front of her with the family began to blur away, than a brunette with blue ribbons in her hair and aquatic eyes walked towards her with a tray of fresh riceballs that smelled of oranges.

"_Really? Well come on_!" she said with a kind smile before she vanished. Than a boy with gray-silver hair long towards the front and short during the back and lovely violet eyes passed by.

"_I'm right here, hearing a different voice shouting instead of that baka-neko my curiosity overwhelmed me_." He said with a smirk before vanishing. Than this time a man came towards her with a mischievous glint in his eyes and blue-black hair and brown eyes in a tan kimono.

"_They'll get it out of their systems in a minute_," He vanished and a man with brown hair flowing over his left eye, the other was a dark green and he wore professional clothing.

"_I pay for everything if I come along with someone_." He stated as he too vanished, than a boy with blond hair and large brown eyes, he wore a pink sweater and a long light yellow shorts.

"_I think it's neat_!" he cried in a German accent before he too vanished. A boy with white hair, but black roots and a bored expression on his face with different accessories around his neck appeared.

"_No, I didn't say anything of the sort_." He said before drifting away. Than three people this time appeared.

"_This will look perfect on your sister, it represents the elephant after all_!" The woman said with a wink.

"_Get it out of their systems? Who's fighting_?" The man sighed with a baffled expression.

"_Ah, so there is something to him than, you like him_," the teen girl giggled before a flash of white blurred them away.

"_Ya know, you can tell other people you're scared. I don't really follow my own advice much really I'll admit…_" no body came with this boy, as if her mind was testing her on this one. Eriko's mind strained and began to ache somewhat.

"_Hey Eriko…_"

Why couldn't she think of his name?

"_…wake up already! It's too darn quiet! Even Tohru's all silent because of you!_"

Who was he? Something snapped in her mind, but it still wasn't clear to her.

"_Please Eriko,_"

A slight feeling ran up her body, most of the sensation crossed past her lips…

The room was empty and Kyo knew her family and his family was outside waiting till he came out to greet their loved one. Kyo than looked at Eriko, his eyes softened and lay on her face. It seemed so pale, but it was cleaner from her adventure in the woods. She sprained her ankle running, and for some reason, it seemed she sprained her ankle when she began running, the doctor had no idea how she ran so far (about 15 miles) without noticing the pain scorching up from her foot.

"Eriko, please wake up," he begged slightly, if anyone heard how sympathetic he was being, he would probably have to give them amnesia. Kyo bent down low to her, his lips than lay on her.

_I know! _Eriko thought as the sensation traveled from her lips to her heart. Her eyes opened slowly, their steely blue color was now visible and seemed livable. _…Kyo Sohma…_

"Eriko…" Kyo mumbled as he lifted his head and stared into her eyes. Concern filled his eyes, wings the size of basketballs fluttered in her stomach and she felt her face heat up slightly. He smiled, "You're blushing,"

"So are you," she pointed out weakly with a grin as his cheeks tinged pink.

"Only from relief…" Kyo lied, "…glad you're back,"

"So am I," she agreed, before he pulled his head back up to stand up straighter, she placed her lips on his than laid back down. Kyo's face turned from pink to red.

"Now you're blushing," she laughed lightly as he put his head to the side in a jerk.

"She's awake!" Eriko looked over at the door to see Yuri, Sarah, and Dikatou rush in. Kyo was about to leave, but Eriko stopped him.

"Come back all right?" she told him, he nodded than left for her the questions from her family came to her ears.

"Are you all right Eriko?" Sarah asked.

"Does anything hurt?" Yuri asked next.

"I'm all right," Eriko answered nicely, her face calm and relaxed, for the time being anyway.

"You're going to have to stay off that foot for a while Eriko, you sprained it," Dikatou told her, "But I know you're cursed and all, but how did you manage over fifteen miles on a sprained ankle?"

"Dad, who was the Fox before me?" Eriko suddenly asked, her face shadowed. Dikatou looked grim, Sarah looked shocked, and Yuri appeared sad.

"His name was Saniiro Sanotomono, he was the Fox before you and died only three years after you were born." Dikatou answered.

"I thought the Fox claimed females to be cursed," Eriko pointed out.

"I suppose he was a different case, but he was indeed curse, his father couldn't hold him that was for sure, and neither could his elder brother." Dikaotu explained.

"Was he married?" she asked, she felt so curious about this man, why?

"Yes, he was married to a woman named Mina Sohma. A loving woman may I add, a good head on her shoulders." Sarah jumped in.

"She had four kids, two boys and two girls." Yuri added.

"Who were they?" Eriko asked Sarah suddenly grabbed Dikatou's hand behind their backs, Dikatou squeezed her hand back.

"There was Ken'ichi, the eldest, I think he's in his first year of college at the moment. Than there was Ruubii, the second eldest, as well as their first daughter, in her junior years I think. Hoshiki was the second son in sixth grade at the moment. Than there was…well," Dikatou began naming them off; a sudden squeeze from Sarah made him trail off.

"Well?" Eriko pressed on.

"You see Eriko," Yuri began; her hands were clenched into fists, shaking at her side. "We're not really sisters…"

"What? I don't understand…" Eriko said.

"Eriko! You're the second daughter of the former Fox Saniiro and Mina Sanotomono!" Dikatou finally answered. And awkward silence passed between them, letting the truth sink into the Fox.

"…how can that be…" she mumbled.

"We're sorry Eriko, but that was just how it turned out," Sarah said as tears rolled down her face.


	15. Holding Back the Tears

**Chapter Fifteen**

_In the darkest hour the soul is replenished and given strength to continue and endure._

Heart Warrior Sohma – Year 1916 

The Dragon

**Holding Back the Tears**

"Welcome Eriko, it's been some time since you've last visited." Aunt Kita greeted Eriko as she stepped out of the car with Yuri, Sarah, and Dikatou. She was on crutches because of her ankle still after a week in the hospital. Ever since she found out that she was not a biological daughter of Sarah and Dikatou they suggested that she lived in the Sanotomono Estate because one, that was where many people could keep an eye on her, so if she showed any more signs of running they would know. Second, they knew she wouldn't feel comfortable living with them anymore, unfortunately, they were right.

"Where's my room?" Eriko asked plainly as Aunt Kita than called for a servant and the elderly woman with gray hair up in a loose bun and soft blue-grey eyes in a light green kimono led her to one of the houses in the Estate.

"Are you sure that it wouldn't be any trouble?" Sarah asked Aunt Kita with a hint of concern in her voice. Dikatou followed Eriko and the servant carrying the luggage. Yuri was looking at the ground with a blank expression. Her sarcastic eyes were now covered in agony and sadness.

"Of course not, but it was your choice to have her live here now was it not? Not to mention she has to change schools," Aunt Kita said, the Estate was about ten miles away from Kaibara High School, while about twenty from Yuukata High School. Yuri and Eriko had been enrolled in Yuukata's school district since they were in Kindergarten, it seemed a shame that she was being enrolled into a completely different school, but maybe she should start thinking positive, maybe she could make some friends! But Yuri doubted that, now that she had her first symptom, she was probably going to be more distant and zoned out from the rest of the world.

"Eriko!" Eriko looked to her left to see Kaede, her hair was cut obviously and had it cut neatly to her shoulders, from the back of her head to the front, it was the same length, her bangs went down to her eyebrows though. She was sitting cross-legged on a porch facing the path that ran inside the Estate walls, she seemed to be reading, to no other than Mei. The white-haired girl looked up at Eriko brightly and suddenly jumped up and hugged Eriko. If it weren't for the curse affecting both of them, Eriko would have transformed.

"It's only been a few days and look what happens, you end up living here…sorry about what happened though…" Kaede mumbled under her breath, knowing Eriko would catch it anyway. "Mei is sorry too,"

"Whatever," Eriko growled as she continued to follow the servant, leaving Kaede and Mei.

"We're going to have to keep a better eye on her Mei," Kaede pointed out, receiving a nod in agreement.

"Here's your room, right next to library for it seems that Mistress Mei had found your approval of books," the servant said as she slid a door open and revealed a bare room to her except it had only a futon, a squat dresser, and a mirror. Eriko suppressed a sigh as she _walked _to her new bed and put her crutches on their side and slumped on her futon face-first.

"Now don't suffocate yourself Eriko-chan," her Uncle Dikatou (he said he was really her Uncle, Sarah her aunt and Yuri her cousin) said. Eriko replied with a 'whatever' and showed no sign of waving good-bye. "Take care Eriko," Dikatou said before he and the servant left, leaving the door open a crack. Eriko looked up at the door, on the verge of sniffing; her heart immediately filled with homesickness. She hopped to her door and peered out.

"Bye," Yuri said with a fake brightness to it from the window of the seat in the car. Her aunt and uncle waved as the car drove away till the fence surrounding the estate vanished. Now she truly regretted not saying good-bye. Her ears heard Kaede's soft voice read to Mei, it was strange, a thirteen-year-old reading to a nineteen-year-old? They were really attached, much like she and Yuri, but not as much as she and Kyo.

_Why was a born this way? Why was I cursed? Why were any of us cursed? _Eriko thought as another wave of homesickness severed her heart like a needle broke the skin. She looked down at the floor; her leg lowered a little. Why had so many have to suffer each generation, the world alone suffered much from other encounters, and the curse was not helping that suffering in any way possible.

_Kyo…you never came back… _she thought, ever since the day she first awoke in the hospital, Kyo said he would come back, but he hadn't. Did he not have time? As if, he spends most of it sulking on the roof. Or did he just, not want to see her anymore? That was probably it, but what sense did she have to go on. She saw nothing great in her future if it continued this way, in fact, she feels miserable! Did she even have the right to feel happy?

"Good grief you look like someone died," she jumped and looked up at the crack in the doorframe, demonic crimson eyes stared back at her through the crack. "You know, it's easier to talk when the door's open, it has to look awkward for me to just stand here and to have passerbys think I'm talking to a shoji!"

_Kyo! _She could hardly believe it! She had to use every ounce of self-control as to not pounce on his and hug him in a similar way of strangling as she slid the door open. "Where…erm, where have you been?" she asked, he frowned.

"It's not exactly my fault whenever I came to see you that you were sound asleep and the nurse was about to launch a spasm attack on me if I even prodded your arm with a finger." Kyo said dryly, she couldn't help but giggle.

"Yo Kyo my man! How's that hair goin'? Orange is quite dominant to green so I had to use a lot of my dying potions to get through straight in the shampoo you used that so happened to be Eriko's shower so it was easy to proceed with my plan." Kyo and Eriko looked over his shoulder at a very sly-looking Kaede; a grinning Mei was next to her.

"That took me days to get out you little brat!" Kyo screeched as he lunged for the shorthaired girl, she stuck out her tongue as she darted away, Kyo chased after her.

"Should we stop this stranger from tackling our young Kaede-chan?" one of the maid's asked another. The other maid watched as the two ran around in circles.

"I would rather keep all my limbs till my funeral thank you," the maid said, both sweat-dropping before picking up their stuff and walking away whistling.

Meanwhile, Eriko and Mei watched as the two ran. Mei looked up at Eriko with a baffling gaze.

"She sabotaged by shampoo so when Kyo used it in the shower his hair turned green, you can figure out the rest yourself." Eriko explained dully. Mei nodded and watched the resumed and never seemly ending run.

"Gotcha ya little runt!" Kyo grunted as he slammed down on Kaede and rammed her into the ground.

"Yow! All right all right! You win now get off of me!" Kaede shouted as she squirmed under the seventeen-year-old.

"Not until you apologize!"

"What is there to apologize for?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB!"

"No, really?"

"Does green bring anything to mind?"

"Let me think…"

"…" Eriko and Mei eyed the thinking Kaede, Kyo breathing harshly.

"Oh yeah! What a great thing I did for you, well more for me anyway, it was for school really. We were talking about recessive and dominant genes so I decided I would try a recessive color on a dominant color like your hair just to experiment." Kaede explained proudly.

"FOR SCHOOL! I SERIOUSLY DOUBT THAT BECAUSE YOU DYED HARU'S AS WELL!" Kyo roared.

"It was too tempting," Kaede answered.

"What is wrong with you? You little-" Kyo and Kaede continued to wrestle on the ground, it came to the point that Eriko grabbed her crutches and began going towards them.

"Hey!" Eriko growled, Mei watched from the same spot she was in, with concern in her eyes.

"Hello!" Eriko called again, they still fought, making no notice of her.

"I'M TALKING TO YOU TWO!" Eriko roared, they stopped, becoming as stiff as boards as they stared up at her.

"Well, talk to her." Kaede said.

"Why do I have too?" Kyo asked back.

"Because she's your girlfriend," Kaede answered back slyly.

"SAID WHO!"

"Actions explain more than words my dear superior," Kaede said with a fake salute.

"What? You finally realize you're just an idiot that has the nerve to dye peoples hair?" Kyo asked sarcastically.

"No, she figured that out a while ago." Eriko stated, Kaede nodded in agreement. Kyo sweat-dropped.

"All right, see ya crazy lovebirds!" Kaede laughed as she slid under Kyo and ran up to Mei and ran away tugging her behind.

"She's a hopeless case, was sent to Norikoto Mentally Challenged Junior High for a year now," Eriko sighed.

"Yeah she is-SHE WAS SENT TO WHERE!" Kyo cried as her statement sank into him. She turned to him with a strange smile.

"It was a joke," she said as she went for her room, Kyo followed, grumbling curses under his breath. "I can hear you," he jumped, since when did she have good hearing?

"How?" he asked.

"Never shall I tell," she whispered with her right forefinger to her lips.

"Really? Not a soul?" Kyo asked as he leaned towards her a bit, shutting the door behind them.

"Nope, you won't be an exception," Eriko pointed out as she laid her crutches on their sides and laid down to rest. "Hopping around on those things tires you out."

"They can't be that bad," Kyo said.

"Than you have the sprained ankle and the crutches and don't give them back till that ankle of mine is healed." Eriko said, putting her head down on the pillow. "How did you get in anyway?"

"Through the front gate duh! That woman, Kita I think her name was said your uncle told her that someone by the name Sohma may come around and visit you." Kyo explained.

"But how did you know where to find me?"

"Your aunt told me over the phone," Kyo answered, than he looked at Eriko with concern. "Mind telling me what's going on? Before I left I heard Yuri say 'take care of my cousin', but it couldn't have possibly have been Kaede, and I also noticed you weren't with them. I knew you left the hospital by this time." Eriko sighed and sat up as he sat down next to her.

"I found out that Dikatou and Sarah aren't my actual parents…" Eriko said, Kyo looked at her with wide eyes. To think they had so much in common… "And Yuri is actually just an older cousin…"

"Sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Eriko whispered as she subconsciously leaned on Kyo for support of her heavy heart. "It's me that I should truly be worried about, I saw something I shouldn't have and I did something that would never give me complete control over my life…"

"You saw a tattered body?" Kyo asked, she nodded. Her bangs shadowing her face. "I never saw one myself…" Flashes of faces like Akito and Tohru's two different expressions when they saw his evil form drifted into his mind. "…but I think there are worse things than that, like the girl that witnessed the tattering…" _There are far worse things than death, most unspeakable… _"How do you think she felt, standing there alone with no mother, no father, no brother nor sister, with a mad teenage boy with a crazed hunger for blood in front of her?"

"I wouldn't know…" _There is so much I wouldn't know, so much I wish to know has remained unanswered to me for years... _Eriko thought. "But I know how it feels to run away…it causes nothing but pain and confusion…"

"You must have been her guardian angel right there, suddenly appearing by her side to defend her, call yourself whatever you want…but you're a savior in her eyes I bet…" _A great person in my eyes as well…_

"I can't be anyone's savior, I can't even call myself that girl's savior, I left her to rot in the grass to run away from that scene-"

"After making sure there would be no further harm near her," _As much as you would like to deny it, there is so much you can do without even realizing it, for instance, you have captured my heart and soul with a few simple words…_

_"You bumped into her!"_

_I love Tohru; I would die for her… _Akito came to his mind; his disgruntled look as if he had seen the Yeti attempt to smash a dove he had once held.

_**I was so happy when you smiled,**_

_**Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey,**_

"Kyo…?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks…" _You gave me a reason to live on, a chance to show someone how I really feel without getting hurt…_

"For what?"

_**Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep.**_

"For being there…even if you failed, you still tried…" Eriko answered, snuggling into his shirt, he blushed slightly.

"Yeah well…that's what friends are suppose to do right?" Kyo asked through two shades of bright crimson.

"I suppose…"

_**Waiting with patiences for the spring,**_

_**When the flower will bloom renewed again.**_

**It's the Fox!**

**She's 'his' spy, she must be spying on us to report to 'him'!**

**Would she really do that?**

**She didn't want to be part of the Zodiac in the first place remember?**

**So the legend is correct?**

**Of course! The Fox thought she was too good for us and refused the 'God's' offer!**

_**Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today.**_

"You know…I'm beginning to think of you as more than a…friend…" he said. She smiled, her cuddling motions forced him to lie down, giving her a chance to listen to the steady beating of his cardiac walls within his ribcage. For a moment he was shocked by her actions. But he brushed it aside and put his left hand behind his head and rubbed her back with his right.

"Me too…"

_**Although the scars of yesterday remain,**_

_**You can go on living as much as your heart believes.**_

_I guess from now on…I can think freely for myself for the mean time…but with Kyo here, with me…I don't think I have any reason to run away, course, I could be wrong, he'll possibly reject me as soon as he finds out about…me… _The flash images of her bloodstained clawed hands flashed in front of her eyes. Kyo smiled as he closed his eyes for a moment, but not asleep. Unconsciously, she began stroking his stomach, and for some odd reason…Kyo began to purr.

_**You can't be born again although you can change,**_

_**Let's stay together always.**_

She sniffed slightly, remembering the loss of the people she grew up with and held back tears. She looked up at Kyo's face, it was peaceful and calm, but somehow, she preferred the short-tempered Kyo over this one, but she couldn't resist the attempt to curl up next to him. Her right hand still stroking his stomach through his shirt's fabric. The purring vibrating off his chest felt and sounded wonderful, like a soothing melody that calmed one's nerves. She smiled to herself; maybe…just maybe…life now was worth living…

_**Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba...**_

"This is going to be great blackmail…" Kaede laughed to herself silently as she focused the lens of her camera on the two lovebirds. With one click, she hurried away just as the soft sound rang in Eriko's ears, but she ignored it and felt whatever it was she would deal with it later.

_**Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba ba...**_

…it certainly must be worth living…with the people you care about most at your side till the end if they stayed…

Yeah, it certainly will be worth living even if she will one day run away from those dearest…


	16. Long Ago Friend

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Knowledge speaks, but wisdom listens._

Jimi Sanotomono – Year 1717 

The Fox

**Long Ago Friend**

_Kaede…must kill…Kaede… _Eriko's mind chanted as she walked towards her room at six in the morning.

"Good grief Eriko, couldn't this wait till like after breakfast?" Kyo asked as he followed Eriko along the wooden planks, rubbing his temples at the same time. Eriko didn't bother to explain to him how the scent of Kaede lingered on her ceiling where she so happened to have probably gotten some excellent views as they slept.

"No…" _Must kill…Kaede… _ Eriko continued to mentally chant as she laid her crutches against the side of the wall outside Kaede's room. Kyo now seemed interested; he heard the soft untroubled breathing of a child inside. In fact, his cat features suddenly came up and bent slightly inward to resemble devil horns. Now he got it. "Kaede had some fun last night…" Kyo's face paled slightly.

"What're we going to do than?" he asked.

"You do whatever you want with the little beast while I look for her camera," Eriko said.

"Where's your kitchen?" Kyo asked.

"Go straight from here than right and you'll be outside the kitchen door, no one should be in there yet though, there's usually the chef around seven though." Eriko explained. Kyo nodded and ran off in the direction she pointed him to. Than Eriko looked at the door, _Now you'll pay you little muskrat!_

Later, Eriko and Kyo were dressed and were walking to the dining part of the Estate when they stopped to watch the _excitement_. They jumped behind a wall and peered over; it seemed that Mei was up now since she was standing outside the door that hid the room they sabotaged. Mei knocked softly, but it got Kaede up, heck, she made sure people three hundred miles around knew.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEEEK!" Kaede screeched, Mei jumped five feet and several heads popped out of doors to see what was the matter.

"Oh hello Eriko-chan, how are you?" it was Eriko's other older cousin Aikoko Sanotmono. She was eighteen with dark brown hair up in a loose bun and long bangs. Her eyes were dark blue and her skin was slightly tanned. And no, she is not cursed but she knows of it and knows all the members of the Zodiac well.

"Fine," Eriko answered dully.

"But don't be rude, who is this young man, he sure is cute!" Aikoko complemented, Kyo looked away with a slight blush. By this time Kaede had ran out of the room with honey covering her stomach and had it dripping off the ends of her shirt. Some kind of white foamy cream was along her shoulders like a line and the same stuff smothered her face as well as her left hand. There were long strands of white string clinging to her from the front and her hair was greasy with some kind lotion. Eriko instantly thought she should try to complement Kyo, but it would be better if they kept quiet.

"SOMEONE HELP THERE WAS A MAD MEDOPHRITE IN MY ROOM!" Kaede screamed, several adults started to chuckle, Eriko and Aikoko started laughing. Kyo looked at them for a hint.

"Medophrite is a word that means someone looks both manly and feminine." Eriko answered his unasked question.

"I'M SERIOUS! IT WAS A ROBBER TOO! TOOK MY CAMERA!"

"That was some intelligent robber, gave her a good make-over too," Eriko replied, the three suppressed their laughs. When Kaede finally went back into her room and began to shower, leaving a dazed looking Mei outside, the three teens found it safe to crawl out of their hiding place.

"Meow," Kyo looked at his shoulder, a small orange kitten with a white underbelly clung to his shoulder, it cyan eyes staring up at him lovingly.

"Hey there Ginry," Aikoko greeted the kitten, Eriko scratched her ears, Kyo watched, longing for the same treatment as the kitten purred contentedly, than finally became bored and crawled up Kyo's shoulder and curling up against his neck.

"You just found yourself a lifelong friend there, but anyway, what's your name, it's obvious that Eriko's too shy to tell it," Aikoko said happily as they passed Mei, whom loyally stuck to her friend's door.

"The name's Kyo Sohma," Kyo answered. Her eyes widened slightly with interest.

"Sohma?" she repeated in wonder, "By any chance do you know who Mihoshi, Sunmei, and Naomi Sanotomono are?"

"You know…one of them sounds familiar…"

"Oh well Naomi is my older sister, she lives here as well, but she's busy a lot with grades, she teaches at Kaibara," Aikoko explained.

"Oh really?" Kyo said without much excitement.

"She teaches Science for Juniors and Seniors, so she had a lot to grade till the end of the school year." Aikoko said.

"Great, we might get her next school year, perfect…" Kyo grumbled.

"You go to Kaibara?" Eriko and Aikoko asked in unison, he nodded dully.

"Well, I being transferred to Kaibara," Eriko mentioned.

"Really?" The little question remained unanswered as the three remained quiet as they walked to the dining part of the estate. It was one of the larger buildings; it was surrounded by light frost with small bright buds popping up out of the ground. It seemed that the estate was welcoming spring with open arms.

"Why do you have a _Dining _erm… _House_?" Kyo asked as Aikoko slid open the door for Eriko, than she slid in and Kyo right behind her. There were already some Sohmas in it like Aunt Kita, and a few other people Kyo didn't recognize.

"We thought it was improper to eat in our own houses," Aikoko answered. "A few decades ago we could never get rid of the insect population based on the fact that people tended to forget their leftover food on floors, desks, and so on. Sometimes the servants had so many chores to do that they couldn't get to some of the room and eventually plates began to pile up. So when we finally had the insects exterminated and rooms cleaned. We had this old building, which was once a useless, dusty thing and turned it into a dining hall basically. So Sanotomonos that live within the estate or people whom are visiting come here during breakfast, lunch, dinner, and of course, if anyone wants a snack."

"And if this all happened decades ago, than how do you know?" Kyo asked.

"From the advantages of having a teacher as an older sister." Aikoko answered brightly as they sat down at a table, a servant quickly brought the morning's breakfast than scurried away.

"They even had an extra plate for me?"

"Of course, gossip and news spread in this estate like wild fire." Aikoko added.

"Oh good morning Aikoko, Eriko, and Kyo…why's Ginry at the table?" Aunt Kita asked as she came by them, inspecting Kyo and the kitten.

"She has a crush on Kyo, that's why," Aikoko answered, making Eriko gurgle in her milk as she drank it, Kyo blushed slightly and began murmuring 'stupid girl should keep her mouth shut…'.

"Really? As long as she doesn't attempt to steal food or get fur everywhere, she's allowed to come in here," Aunt Kita said with a sigh than left.

"As if, Ginry had been in here for as long as she has been here (which has been about five months) and always repeats the same thing. Hard to believe she's related to us eh Kyo?" Aikoko asked as she began eating her own breakfast.

"Not really…"

"I SWEAR ERIKO THAT WAS TOTALLY AND ABSOLUTELY UNECASSARY OF YOU TO DO! I'M YOU'RE YOUNGER COUSIN AND BE HAPPY I'M NOTHING MORE! YOU SHOULD ALSO BE HAPPY THAT I HAVEN'T ATTEMPTED TO THREATEN YOU WITH BLACKMAIL YET (which I have plenty of, of course sniggers) OR KYON HERE! I HAVE SOMETHING ON EVERYBODY SO WHY DON'T YOU STOP PICKING ON ME!" Kaede shouted as soon as Eriko, Aikoko, and Kyo began walking out of the dining hall. Now everyone was staring at the four, Mei was a little off behind her, playing with her fingers.

"Now wait just one damn second! That was the first time I picked on you _physically_!" Eriko roared back in defense. Kaede began roaring back, but when Mei quickly pounced on her and with her right arm around her cousin's neck, cheerfully began to run off with her.

"She's such a baby," Kyo pointed out, Aikoko and Eriko sighed, Kaede almost shouted 'Baka Kitsune' if it weren't for Mei.

_That gives me two things to thank you for Mei, _Eriko thought as they began walking down the dirt walkway.

"By the way Kyo, does Shigure and the others know where you are?" Eriko asked, suddenly remembering why he was here.

"Yes…no…erm…"

"Perfect, all well, Yuki would probably not care, Shigure would know for sure you would come back, and Tohru would probably be crying her heart out for you to come back." Eriko said, the mention of Tohru crying came into Kyo's mind; he felt a pang of guilt as they reached Eriko's room.

"Ah, Eriko, I knew you were back." The three turned to a young woman, somewhere in her late twenties no doubt. She had dark blue locks running down the side of her face while the back of her head held a loose bun, her skin was milky white, so her mahogany eyes stood out well. She had reading glasses on at the end of her nose; she wore a tan sweater with a white collar as well as a black skirt that went down to her ankles. She wore blue fuzzy slippers though and seemed awfully tender, from appearance anyway.

"Ah! You finally came out of hiding eh Noami?" Aikoko asked cheerfully as she bounded over to her sister and gave her a playful hug. It was true, neither of them were cursed, yet, Noami had purposely clung to it as if she were cursed as well. Helping the cursed members all she could, not much could have been done to do anything about the curse, but her actions on the younger generation had influenced them greatly.

"I don't think I was hiding, you could have interrupted me anytime you wanted, I would have liked any excuse to get out of my den," Noami laughed softly as she took off her glasses for a moment. Her smile made Kyo blush a tinge of pink, barely noticeable. She was so familiar, why?

"Well anyway, this is Kyo Sohma," Aikoko introduced her to the orange-head with the kitten named Ginry sleeping soundly on his shoulder.

"Pleasure Sohma-kun, my name is Noami." She greeted politely; Eriko could have smiled from Kyo's expression, as if saying 'she might be our teacher next year'. "Don't worry I already know you attend Kaibara, so I might have you next year and the year after that. I tell you now that I don't except any students with grades lower than a B minus."

"Make him nervous why don't you Noami!" Aikoko scolded.

"Oh sorry, was I doing that?" Noami asked the Cat.

"No,"

"See! You were making him too nervous!" Aikoko yelped.

"I said no!"

"You're just in denial with my sister in front of you and I'm telling you now, she's too old for you!" Aikoko blurted out, Kyo blushed slightly more. Luckily, Eriko jumped in.

"Hold your tongue Aikoko! He is not fancying your sister!" Eriko growled.

"Why wouldn't he? She's the best woman in the world!" Aikoko growled back. Ginry woke up and yawned, than watched in interest at the verbal fight.

"Because he's my boyfriend!" Eriko shouted back without thinking.

"… … … … … …"

"YOU FINALLY ADMIT IT!" Kaede had slammed the shoji door open and glared evilly at her older cousins. A videotape camera was in her right hand, the strap hanging over the opposite side of the palm of her hand still. "I can't wait to show it to everyone at Shigure's house!" Mei emerged from behind her with an apologetic expression towards Eriko as if saying 'I tried to stop her'.

"Kyo, I give you permission to beat her senseless," Eriko said dully, trying her hardest not to fume. Kyo grinned, cracking his knuckles and neck all the same. Kaede paled, and when Kyo was done, he stared up at the girl whom had went weak at the knees.

"You have till the count of three…one…two…" Kaede dashed off towards Aunt Kita, whom was on the other side of the estate by now on the phone with her employees. "…three! YOU BETTER RUN SHRIMP!" Kyo took off after her, compared to the Cat's speed to the Holiday Tiger's…it was a lost case, Kyo had rammed her once again into the ground and was struggling to get the video camera.

"GIVE IT UP SMALL FRY!"

"NEVER!"

"GIVE IT UP!"

"NO!"

"Oh dear," Noami muttered, "Shouldn't someone step in and help them?"

"Don't worry about it, she and him quarreled yesterday, and this might look dangerous, wait till we fight." Eriko explained.

"Like all couples…" Aikoko thought in a dream-like state.

"Don't get any ideas! Kaede is bad enough!" Eriko shouted. Finally, Kyo had managed to squirm the video camera out of Kaede's grasp and was now in the lead to the ax that so happened to appear near a log that was once standing on a stump next to it.

"Don't you dare Kyo Sohma! I had to buy that with my allowance!" Kaede screamed after him.

"I won't do anything to it till you promise not to use it!" Kyo shouted back at her as he made it to the stump, placed the video camera on it, grabbed the ax and put it over the video camera. Kaede stopped right next to it and seemed to be thinking fast.

"I promise nothing I can't keep!"

"Well than, we're going to have to get rid of it than aren't we?" Kyo asked as he lifted the ax, ready to strike down on the blackmail.

"No!" Kaede cried as she rammed into Kyo's stomach, making him drop the ax dangerously close to his legs and rammed him into the ground. "SEE! Now you're on the ground! Give up?"

"Not a chance runt!" Kyo hissed as he grabbed her shoulders and swung her around, making him on top of her now.

"Ha ha! Caught ya! Now run Mei!" Kyo looked over his shoulder to see Mei running.

"ACK! DAMN GIRLS ARE EVERYWHERE!" Kyo roared as he tried to stand up but Kaede grabbed his legs and made him fall down again. Eriko, Aikoko, and Noami watched Mei vanish in the hoards of Sanotomonos leaving for the day for daily work.

"Forget it Kyo! We'll worry about it later!" Eriko shouted over to him.

"HELL NO! Do you know what she'll do with that confession do ya? For all we know she may have several blackmails waiting to be sicked on us if we ever threaten this little beast! She could control our life like that!" Kyo shouted as he than pinned Kaede down again.

"Yes I do know, but I rather have Kaede keep her limbs even though she's only good for trouble," Eriko admitted.

"Fine!" Kyo growled in defeat as he released Kaede and let her run after Mei. Than he walked over to the girls casually.

"So anyway, how are your grades going Eriko-chan?" Noami asked.

"Good, can't complain." She answered, than the woman turned to Kyo, her mahogany eyes sparkling brightly.

"How about you Sohma-kun? Are you doing well with your school conditions?" she asked kindly.

"All right," Kyo growled, why would this woman care how well he did?

"That's good, and how is Kazuma-san doing?" she asked.

"He's doing all right-hey! How do you know about him?" Kyo asked.'

"Kazuma?" Eriko repeated.

"Yes, Kazuma Sohma is Kyo's master. We met him several years ago, I'm surprised you don't remember Kyo-kun." Noami pointed out.

"Remember what?" Kyo asked.

"Oh dear, you really don't remember do you? That'll leave Sunmei-san sad," Noami said with a mournful tone.

"Who the hell is Sunmei? And remember what?"

"Sunmei is an older cousin of mine, no idea what she's going in this either," Eriko answered.

"If you ask me, I think your family is stranger than mine." Kyo growled.

"How's your family strange?" Aikoko asked, Kyo stiffened.

"You don't want to know," Eriko and Kyo said in unison. Noami and Aikoko looked at one another, than at the two teens.

"All right…but anyhow, I do know that she'll be proud," Noami stated again.

"Enough already with the invisible proud person!"

"Now that I think about it, I do believe that she called me a few days ago telling me she'll be arriving soon, don't know how he'll take it though…but I'm sure that Shigure will run to Sydney and back in joy," Noami thought aloud with her index and thumb cradling her chin.

"I'm not sure about the running part, but I think Shigure will bounce off the walls." Aikoko agreed.

"Please don't tell me you're aquatinted with Shigure…" Kyo moaned, Ginry began to lick her paw.

"Oh yes! Sunmei, myself, Mihoshi, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori knew each other back in grade school, but when we finished high school Sunmei flew to America for an advanced college in veterinarian technician, while I stayed to become a teacher. Mihoshi is somewhere in the world, we lost contact with her years ago, but she's probably in America as well for who knows what, though I think she would be in Hollywood…" Noami explained.

"Hollywood?" Kyo and Aikoko repeated.

"Hollywood is a famous place throughout the world where movie stars perform in movies," Noami explained.

"She wanted to be a movie star?" Eriko asked, now slightly interested in her cousins.

"No, a vocal artist," Noami answered, "when we were younger she was in many talent shows and in many concerts. It wasn't till she graduated that she instantly knew what her career was."

"But if she is, why hadn't I heard any of her songs than?" Aikoko asked.

"She has one album out, she goes under the name Beautiful Star, or by Starry, a name fans call her." Noami said as they walked into her room, she scavenged through her desk drawers and found nothing. "It seems that someone went through my drawer, guess I'm going to have to buy another." Noami said as she closed her drawer and peered up at the youngsters. "But anyhow, it's nearly twelve, maybe it will be a good idea if you go on your way home,"

"Why should I? No one's worried about me!" Kyo growled.

"Tohru would be wouldn't she?" Eriko asked, Kyo snorted as he than turned and headed out the door.

"Fine, I'll see you later than." Kyo said as he than shut the door behind him than began walking down the 'street' to the front gate.

_"Tohru would be wouldn't she?"_

Yes, she would be worried. But didn't Eriko need just as much attention? She afterall, probably didn't know much of anything at the moment. And as soon as she found an answer, hundreds more took its place. The world was becoming harder to understand by the minute he lived. Why did life have to be so complicated?

Kyo's eyes widened when a flash of white caught his interest, he spun to his right, nothing.

"What?" Kyo mumbled, he could have sworn he saw something.

"Mew," Kyo felt the kitten rub against his neck, he grasped the small body and placed her down. The kitten instantly began to rub against his legs.

"Go away, this is you home, I need to leave." Kyo hissed, the kitten didn't listen and continued rubbing. _You don't want to leave, just as much as I don't want to… _Kyo grunted and began to walk, Ginry close on his heels.

"Hey Kyo!" he turned around, it was Eriko on her crutches, she looked hilarious on them. "You didn't let me say bye!" she scolded, he suppressed a chuckle.

"Sorry," he said half-heartily.

"Well anyway, come by again, it's boring around here." Eriko pointed out.

"I figured that."

"Cut the sarcasm,"

"I couldn't resist,"

"Couldn't resist what?"

"This," Kyo murmured as he leaned in on her and pecked her cheek, than grinned (with several shades of red high-lighted on his cheeks), than he turned around and left. Ginry sat there at the front gate, eyes big and pleading with sad meows clutching her throat. Eriko's slender fingers touched her cheek; did he just do what she think he did? Kyo Sohma kissed her without hesitation? She smiled.

_"Come on guys! It can't be that bad!"_

Noami sat at her desk as Aikoko left the room in search of Ginry. She lifted a picture in a bronze frame, with six smiling teens in it, with another younger teen, and five kids. She could name them even after all these years and hoped they were well. Than there was the gray-haired dojo master behind them, grinning happily.

"It has been a while hasn't it Noami?" she asked herself as she than placed the picture back on the shelf to the right of her computer.

_"I'll miss you everyone! Take care!"_

"It has been too long…" Noami jerked around, her eyes wide and her lower jaw dropped out of surprise.

"What's the matter Noami? Cat got your tongue? If you ask me, that Cat left a few moments ago,"

"Yes my old friend, it has been a long time, welcome back."

"Come on Ginry," Aikoko said as she found the kitten at the front gate and picked her up.

"Mew,"

"Yes, I know."

Eriko slid her door open than hobbled in, she smelled it, peaches mixed with innocence, she looked down at her futon. Funny, it was a cd case. She placed her crutches against the wall than hopped over to it and sat down. She lifted the cd up, it said 'Beautiful Star: Remember We're Here'. She frowned as she opened it, the right was occupied by a gleaming blue disc, the left had a thing tape with a full film compartment. She lifted the tape and found a note stuck the back of it.

_Thought you would want this tape, it's Kaede's. The cd, well, I thought it would say something to you, especially since Mihoshi-san tried hard it as if it were words of wisdom, to someone who's having it rough._

_Mei_

Eriko smiled, suddenly feeling so guilty. They all cared for her, yet she did nothing in return for their kindness.

"Thank you," _I'll pay you back someday…I promise…_


	17. Horror Meant For Her

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Hope is the denial of reality_

Margaret Sohma – Year 1933 

The Rooster

**Horror Meant For Her**

"Welly welly well, look who's back!" Shigure cried as Kyo came in through the door. Tohru raced towards him and resisted hugging him.

"Where have you been Kyo-kun? Are you all right? Are you hungry?" Tohru asked. Kyo grunted 'no' before walking on. He spotted Shigure poking out from the doorframe and mentally growled at what he wanted to find out. He ignored Shigure's curious and shocked look when he walked past him and sat at the table. Yuki was sitting there, watching TV.

"Shigure, I have a question." Kyo stated as the Dog sat down, his arms folded in his sleeves.

"Wow really? I thought I was suppose to ask all the questions like where you have been last night?" Shigure joked.

"Cut the crap Shigure, I'm serious." Kyo growled. Tohru brought in riceballs than sat down on the topside of the table, across from Yuki.

"What question could be sooo serious that-"

"Who the hell is Sunmei?" Kyo growled. Yuki jumped slightly and looked at Shigure, Tohru whom was half finished with a riceball looked at him too. Shigure looked a little shocked himself with a hint of nervousness etched on his skin. "And not only her, who are Noami and Mihoshi as well? Noami said she knew you five since grade school."

"Where were you last night?" Shigure asked.

"What does it matter?"

"Sanotomono Estate?"

"Yeah…"

"…" it was silent for a few minutes, only Yuki began talking which brought out the awkwardness.

"I would like that answer as well if you don't mind." Yuki said.

"Well…" Shigure murmured, his face growing grim slightly. "It's a long story,"

"We have no where to go," Kyo growled.

_I need to go shopping… _Tohru thought. Yuki seemed to have read her mind.

"You go ahead and shop Tohru, if anything happens we'll tell you later." Yuki suggested.

"If you're sure, all right, be back in a bit!" Tohru said than hurried out the room. No one talked till they heard the door shut.

"So, you were at the Sanotomono Estate?" Shigure asked again.

"Already told I did," Kyo growled.

"Sorry, but it has been forever since I've been there myself." Shigure said. "But yes, she told you right, we have been friends since grade school. And the six of us did so many things together too, I'm unsure whether I should tell you our story…"

"Just spill it!"

* * *

"Almost done," Tohru told herself as she placed a fish package in her shopping bag.

"Tohru?" Tohru looked up and saw Yuri, was she shopping alone or was she with her mother?

"Yuri! How are you? Where's your mom and where is Eriko?" Tohru asked brightly as she walked towards her.

"Oh well, my mother's at home working on schoolwork and my sister is…no longer with us," Yuri answered glumly.

"OH NO! WAS SHE HIT BY A CAR! DID SHE CHOKE ON FOOD! DID SHE-" Yuri sweat-dropped.

_She must think I'm saying that she died… _Yuri thought nervously with a smile. "Erm…Tohru?"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I SAYING I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru cried as she began bowing in from of Yuri, "I must be making you so sad!" People passing by stared at Tohru for a moment, before quickly walking away. Yuri's face burned up slightly from embarrassment.

"Tohru? She's alive and well with just a sprained ankle," Yuri stated quickly.

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have been so emotional in front of you-"

"Tohru! She still breathes!"

"Oh! Sorry..." Tohru said, now standing up straight and turning red slightly. "I thought you meant that she died."

"No no no no, she just isn't living in our house anymore. She's now living at the Sanotomono Estate," Yuri explained. "Ever since that tragic night we decided to have her spend some more time with our family."

_So that was why Kyo was at their Estate, I was beginning to think he went there for some other reason… _Tohru thought. "Yuri?"

"Hm?"

"Are you all right with it?"

"With Eriko living there you mean?"

"Yes,"

"To tell you the truth, ever since we dropped her off yesterday, everything seems out of place." Yuri said as they went down an isle and she picked up some rice. "Like she was a piece of my heart, and now that she's gone, the piece had fallen out and left behind a hole that cannot mend on its own."

"I know how you feel, it was the same when my mother died," Tohru said.

"Sorry to hear that,"

"Don't be, she died about two years ago, ever since I've been living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. But you what, the hole that was once for my mother has been filled." Tohru said.

"How?" Yuri asked, her curiosity made her forget about the food she needed to get, and the wispy cold air from the freezer isle.

"It's like what you said before, a hole that was left behind and cannot mend itself. Well, others can mend it. Simply by filling it," Tohru began to explain. "If it weren't for the Sohmas, I would still feel lonely, sad, and miserable. The day my mother died and I began living on my own, that hole was a constant reminder to the one I loved most was gone. But than Yuki and Shigure found me and let me live with them, Kyo than came along and moved in as well. It's like they moved into my heart as well, filling the emptiness I so really needed filled."

Yuri remained silent, not noticing her fingers becoming slightly frozen from the constant air coming from the frozen meat.

"What I'm trying to say is that when one goes, another comes to help mend the pieces back together. Maybe someday, someone beloved to you will come and hopefully fill that hole that had bothered you." Tohru finished. Yuri smiled.

"You're a wonderful person, you know that?" Yuri said kindly.

"Oh no! I was just trying to help! Sorry if it sounded too uncomfortable!" Tohru said blushing as she picked up a random food from the meat section than began walking off.

"Oh um Tohru!" Yuri called.

"Yes?" She turned around to see Yuri holding out steak. Tohru looked at her basket and blushed harder.

"Sorry about that," Tohru said as they traded meats.

"Oh and Tohru?" Tohru again turned around, Yuri's eyes closed happily.

"Thank you,"

* * *

"Any day now Shigure," Kyo growled impatiently.

"Shut up Stupid Cat," Yuki snapped.

"You shut up! Don't tell me you don't feel just as annoyed! That bastard hadn't said a word! And it would be better if this got out before Tohru came home if it's such a bad thing to say!" Kyo pointed out.

"He does have a point – for once," Yuki said.

"Shut up!"

"Yes, well…it didn't start out bad, but if only we could have stopped it." Shigure mumbled they weren't sure if he was talking to himself or to them. "It seemed such a long time ago, it would be nice to travel back to enjoy them, and to take back what we have done."

"What did you do?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I don't think I should tell you really, I would suggest to hear it from Hatori, but it's a burden to him too. I suppose Ayame could as well, but he would probably get so dramatic that you wouldn't be able to understand him. Well, that would leave me now wouldn't it?" Shigure said.

"What do you think? Now get on with it!" Kyo growled.

"All right…now where do I begin?"

* * *

"Hey everybody I'm home!" Yuri cried as she walked into the house. No reply, but she did hear the sound of the faucet running in the kitchen. Yuri's face looked puzzled as she than walked through the house and walked into the kitchen. The faucet was running, but no one was in there. Yuri than turned off the water after placing the bag of food on the table. It seemed…eerie. There was no one in the house, but she remembered that her mother was home. So where could she be?

"Mom? Dad?" Yuri called out, her voice echoed slightly. But no other reply came. Something clutched at her stomach; it made her feel slightly afraid. "This isn't funny," She felt a slight breeze, it was coming from upstairs. Cautiously, she began walking up the stairs, her instincts telling her to call someone. But her body wouldn't listen.

When she reached the top, she looked around; the only door open was the one to Eriko's old room. She gulped before walked towards it.

"_This is meant for her…_" a feminine voice rang in her ears as she looked at her cousin's room. She suppressed a frightened scream.

"_…if she doesn't listen…_" Yuri ran out of the room and down the stairs and instantly caught hold of the phone. She dialed her father's cell phone number. It rang twice before she heard him.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Yuri? You sound scared, what's wrong?" Dikatou asked.

"I don't know where it came from Dad! But there's-"

"There's what?" he asked, sounding slightly intimidated himself.

"I can't dare say it! But there's one in her room and no one's here! -" Yuri choked on sobs.

"Hold tight Yuri, I'll be there in twenty minutes. Where's your mother?"

"I don't know, she said she would be here working on school work by the time I came back!"

"All right calm down Yuri, I'll be there as soon as I can!" Dikatou than hung up. Yuri began to shake and had trouble punching the off button on the phone. She than placed it on the shelf, the image that lied on her cousin's bed sprang into her mind. She fell to the ground in a heap, her shoulders shaking heavily. A small piece of paper landed next to her. She didn't notice it as she wrapped her arms around her head and brought her legs up to her chest. The food lay forgotten on the table and the note sat there.

_Yuri,_

_I went to school to get some things. I'll be back soon 'kay! ._

_Love,_

_Mom_

And under the signature, was a pawprint of a fox, smeared in blood as if it were red paint.

"_This is meant for her if she doesn't listen to fate…_"


	18. The Child that Wears a Collar

**Chapter Eighteen**

_The only thing we have to fear is fear itself._

Franklin D. Roosevelt 

**The Child that Wears a Collar**

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

Shigure sat at the table, Kyo and Yuki still glaring at him. So far no progress, and by the time Kyo was fuming (an hour after Tohru left) Shigure opened him mouth.

"Such a lovely time we had oh yes! It almost feel like yesterday that we all had lovely times on the beach, at the mall, on the street, and of course at school but what am I suppose to say? We were bored stiff staring at old pieces of parchment with a dead language on it certainly not! Such lovely years yes till the horrible hand of fate reached down on us and separated us from our lovely group of friends. Ah, such lovely years yes…"

_Tick…tock…tick...tock…tick…tock…_

Kyo and Yuki stared at the Dog, with the almost greatest degree of hatred.

"You are truly a moron," they stated as Shigure laughed.

"But I told you like you wanted me to!"

_One of these days Shigure… _Yuki thought.

_One of these freakin' days I'll kick your ass! _Kyo roared mentally.

"I'm home!" Tohru cried.

"Ah! Welcome home Tohru!"

"Nice one Moron and we said nothing for a whole damn hour!" Kyo roared.

"Am…I-I-I missing something?"

"Oh dear sweet Tohru! They're being mean!"

"Leave her alone!"

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"Guess what? I met Yuri at the store," Tohru announced as she started putting the food away, the boys behind her.

"Oh really? Was her mother with her? And how about Eriko?" Yuki asked.

"She was alone, her mother was working at home, her father was probably at work, and well, Eriko…she's at her Estate," Tohru answered.

"Estate?" Yuki seemed to be the only one surprised by this information, and Kyo made sure he knew it.

"Yeah Estate ya damn Rat! She moved out and into it! That's why I was there!" Kyo shouted.

"Shut up you stupid Cat, I was not asking you." Yuki stated.

"Than you were you asking sissy-boy?"

"No one in particular,"

"Oh really! Than anyone could answer you!"

"Morons hadn't do so,"

"You better be as sure as hell as not to be talking about me!" Kyo retorted, meanwhile, Tohru fingered the food in the bag and pulled out the steak, for some reason, something didn't feel right, Shigure saw the food too, and a surge of unease came to him.

"Yuki, Kyo!" Shigure said, the two went silent.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

It had been an hour and Dikatou had Yuri stand outside as the police searched the house. It seemed the only thing disturbed was all in Eriko's room.

"We'll take it in for examination sir," a cop told Dikatou as the men behind him carried the creature out to their cars. Yuri's face was in her knees with them drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around them.

It was horrid, and she knew exactly what the voice meant. But why did it tell her? Why not Eriko?

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"Yuri, your mother is on her way, but why don't you tell me what happened?" Dikatou asked.

"I just came h-home and n-no one was home and I-I felt a draft s-so I went upstairs….and…it w-was there…" Yuri said without moving. Dikatou got down on his knees and embraced his daughter. The Elephant was such a timid animal, yet even Dikatou had to question why she had to suffer so?

"Don't worry Yuri,"

"I'm all right, but D-Dad? What about Eriko?" Yuri asked, looking up at her father.

"We'll call the Estate and make sure she's all right." Yuri felt somewhat relieved, but not at all completely. "I want you too to stay at the Estate…"

"What?"

"You heard me," Dikatou said, "After that you would want to be with your sister more-"

"Cousin Dad…cousin…" she corrected, looking back down, he embraced her tighter.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to…"

_As long as it will not bring that image to her eyes, I'll stay away from her…_ Yuri mumbled.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"Do you think it has something to do with Yuri?" Kyo wondered aloud.

"She's not telepathic, so how should she know?" Yuki asked.

"I was just sayin'!"

"Not right now you two, I'm calling up Dikatou right now, if it has anything to do with Yuri he'll tell us." Shigure said as he put the phone to his ear.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"Hello?" Dikatou asked. "Sorry it took a while to get to the phone, I'm having some difficulties."

"Konnichiwa Dikatou-san," Shigure greeted, "No problem, I just called to see how you're family is doing is all."

"Oh well, that'll be hard to answer."

"How come?"

"Because I don't know how to answer."

"…"

"Is Yuri all right?" Shigure asked.

"How did you find out already?" Dikatou asked out of sudden surprise.

"You mean something happened?"

"Yeah, Yuri came home from the store and found a-" Dikatou explained the situation to Shigure, the Rat, Cat, and Onigiri watched him pale slightly at every moment of being on the phone. His hands began to shake slightly, and Shigure's eyes closed seemly calmly.

"All right, is there anything we can do?" Shigure asked, his voice tone strangely out of place. Once happy and out-going, now seemly petrified and anxious. "Are you sure? What about Eriko? And Noami? Do they know about this yet?"

"No,"

"Is there anything I can do? Any of us?" Shigure asked. "Yes, I think that is necessary, but I might have to ask the Head of out family first…"

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"If you can do it, please contact me at once," Dikatou said, "Good bye Sohma-san." Shigure waited for a few moments after the hang-up before putting down the receiver himself. He stood there for a moment, trembling.

"Shigure? Are you all right?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, and what happened?" Kyo asked.

"It seems that I need to visit Akito tonight," Shigure muttered.

"Don't ignore me damnit! Answer me!" Kyo shouted, Shigure turned around and they immediately winced. He looked chilled to the bone, either from fright or sadness they weren't sure, but he looked too serious for comfort.

"I'll tell you than," Shigure said in a dull tone, Tohru quickly sat down, sensing her guardian's low esteem at the moment. As soon as he sat down, they noticed his breathing was labored. "It seems that Eriko-chan will be living here for a while if we have Akito's approval."

"Why?" Kyo asked. Shigure sighed deeply, closed his eyes in thought than reopened them.

"When Yuri came home today, she found…"

"What!"

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"A dead fox Kyo, it was greatly severed from head to toe, Eriko's room was drenched in its blood and fur and it was unfortunate for Yuri to have first discovered it, if discovered it at all. Her mother had gone to school to pick up things so she was alone at the time. She refused to leave home I'm afraid, but Dikatou has insisted on having Eriko live here for a short period of time, probably till the end of school terms. You three wouldn't mind would you?" Shigure asked.

"We wouldn't mind at all," Tohru answered.

"But why would they want Eriko to live here instead of Yuri, she's the one that saw the bloody thing!" Kyo growled.

"Yes, why do they want Eriko living here if it probably traumatizes Yuri much more, since she is the one who saw it after all?" Yuki asked.

"Because…" _To protect her… _Shigure thought. "Eriko does not want to continue living at the Estate and wishes to return home, so Dikatou insisted that she lives with us." Yuki eyed him suspiciously; he was not a good liar.

"Whatever, when is she arriving?" Kyo asked.

"As soon as Akito accepts the offer, and if he does, than she will be arriving by tomorrow." Shigure said as he got up and walked out of the room. Kyo grunted than walked out as well, Tohru and Yuki looked at one another, than she went back to the kitchen to resume putting away the groceries. Yuki hung his head for a moment, deep in thought. Than he went after Shigure.

Shigure was already in his suit by the time Yuki reached his room and was heading towards the door with a jacket when Yuki came up to him.

"You were lying," Yuki stated, Shigure sighed again and turned towards his younger cousin.

"Sorry Yuki, but I can't tell you the truth just yet. Take care of the house while I'm gone." Shigure said seriously as he put his shoes on and left. Yuki's gaze softened, why was Shigure doing this? With everything people trust him with, you would think he would trust people with his own secrets.

_As much as I gate to admit it, _Yuki thought, _But he better get back to himself or I might just start thinking that pigs can flying…_

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

Eriko sighed as she placed her head on her pillow; Ginry was snuggled up under her chin. Ever since Kyo left Ginry focused most of her young energy on Eriko and Aikoko seemed fine with it. Her black locks sprawled out on the silky fabric and glistened from the moon's light that streamed through the window. It was still a bit chilly outside, but she would live.

_If I wouldn't know better I would think there's a fox behind me… _she thought as she bit her bottom lip. She went back to the Kitsune no Hon and became annoyed greatly when she discovered most of The Cat pages blank, which was quite odd. And not only were they blank, several other pages were blank. They couldn't have been extra sheets…

"_Mistress Fox…_" Eriko looked up, it was the vixen that visited her over a week ago.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. The vixen sat on her hutches, it was really bothering her to how she crept in without her knowing except her gut.

"_It is nearly time…_" she said in the silky feminine voice that smoothed out words as she spoke like it was valuable poetry. "_Fate is angered and is ready to take you deeper in its mists…_"

"What are you talking about?"

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"_Time shan't stop for the innocent nor caring Mistress Fox, I suggest you find **him **that's dearest to the Cat's heart…**he **will tell you…_" the vixen said, ignoring her question.

"I'm not going to beg for English answers you know!" Eriko growled, the fox seemed to smirk lightly as she than turned tail.

"_Time shan't stop for those before, it won't stop for you Mistress Fox…do spend your time wisely, as your time is growing thin…_" the vixen said before her body was swallowed by the darkness.

"_Remember dear, you both suffer in such a similar way, it won't be such a surprise if you don't run away_." The fox said, her voice seemed to linger in Eriko's thinking space. As much as she liked riddles, she hated how they were too tricky for her.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"_Eriko?_" Eriko's eyes shot wide open, it was her, it sounds so familiar! Why couldn't she remember? "_Go to him! He'll tell you what you want!_"

"Who?"

"_The one dearest to the Cat's heart!_"

But how could she know who that was if she didn't know who the Cat was?

"_The one who holds you close…even when you are gone…_" Maybe what she was trying to say was that, she had a true guardian after all…

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"So, what's so interesting about this girl? Eriko Sanotomono was it?" Akito asked as he stared up at the dove on his index finger. He sat on his futon with the kimono sliding off his shoulder on his left. Shigure sat before him, with Hatori nearby.

"She's in need of our help Akito," Shigure stated firmly.

"Yet you wish to help her, what help does she acquire Shigure?" Akito asked.

"Constant supervision, and friends." Shigure answered.

"Why?"

"She is undergoing something that is traumatizing her life Akito, she needs help that only we can offer, and her family agrees. Even Mei," Shigure explained, Akito frowned as the dove flew from his finger, Akito's eyes laid upon the Dog's orbs.

"Mei Sanotomono? We have never met, maybe we should be aquatinted before I have one of her relatives live among us." Akito suggested.

"They have lived with us before Akito," Shigure said.

"But that was for a week, or are you talking about the younger years?" Akito asked.

"Both Akito," Shigure answered. "And if you allow her to live with us, I will somehow have Sanotomono-san meet with you."

"Mei Sanotomono? Or another representative?" Akito asked.

"Mei cannot speak for herself, she is a mute and at the same age as you Akito. You must give her some credit for taking care of her whole family for this long." Shigure stated.

_Tick…tock…tick…tock…tick…tock…_

"I can give her that much, but I do wish to meet whomever will come over from their Estate." Akito demanded, "Than I shall have Eriko live with us."

"If that is all Akito, than I am truly grateful. Hatori and I will try to talk them into it," Shigure said as he than got up along with Hatori and left the room. Akito grinned as another dove came and landed on his shoulder. "Kureno!"

"Yes Akito-san?" Kureno asked as he appeared at the door.

"Help Shigure and Hatori transport the Sanotomono representative when they date it, and do some research on this Eriko Sanotomono." Akito demanded.

"As you wish," and with that, Kureno shut the door.

"Eriko Sanotomono…interesting…" Akito thought, his grin becoming wider. "The Child that Wears a Collar…"


	19. Akito's Belief

**Chapter Nineteen**

_If you want to see the world right, start with yourself._

Akira Sohma – Year 1941

The Snake

**Akito's Belief**

"I understand Dikatou-san," Noami said into the receiver, "I will be it than." And with a final good-bye, she hung up than turned to her friend. "It seems as though we need Akito-san's approval first before we can think about Eriko's safety…and since Mei can't talk and he has little patience for talking let alone writing, I volunteered to represent the Sanotomono Clan."

"Be careful with your words Noami, you're making us sound like animals." The person in her room teased, she was a slender and sturdy figure with soft gray eyes, black hair escaped and hung down from her ear, her bangs were high, long and split while the rest of her hair went back into a ponytail. She wore a bamboo blossom blouse and her tan leisure pants together made some of her flat abdomen appear. The Horse grinned at her friend in a sisterly way, a soft, small smile filled with trust and understanding.

"But a few of us are considered animals…by the God and those who look at us…differently." Noami said back with a similar smile, her mahogany orbs danced with anxiously and nervousness. "But I…well now that you have returned, I suppose you have felt it too?"

"Hai, I am afraid I have, I would think that a few more will know. Especially Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. It will take the younger generations a while longer to sense the dangerous presence lurking around them." The Horse responded.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. That will create problems, though I'm talking more about that boy, Kyo Sohma…he's the Cat," Noami said, biting her bottom lip as she sat down on her chair in front of the computer. A neat stack of graded papers lay neatly stacked next to the mouse pad, ready to be packed away for the next school term.

"I know, that is why it will be even greater…but I am surprised…"

"By what?" Noami asked.

"That she held out this long…"

"Well, the Fox generations do have _freedom _till the day after high school graduation. Before than, I'm afraid, her symptoms will be far worse than any of us can imagine…" Noami explained. The Horse nodded in agreement.

"Than it will be our job to make sure she pulls through, her life is now beginning to form and God is now truly accepting her existence, yet the Zodiac God doesn't even know of whom the Fox is and will probably never wish to take part in her well-being and see her true form as he did with the Cat." The Horse said. She sighed, "I suppose most of it cannot be completely blamed on the curse, I have no option as to blame myself as well."

"Why? You only left for a few years to get your college degree for veterinarian technician; it was your dream to help animals in desperate need of help. And now you have accomplished it." Noami said.

"I can cure any broken bone and mend any torn tissue, but I cannot tend to a shattered soul." The Horse pointed out softly, her eyelids drooped. "And I cannot help him-"

"But you did! You gave him something that no one thought he truly needed! He loved you like any son would love his mother, someone he lost when he was young, on the day of his birth…do you not remember?" Noami said calmly as the Horse folded her arms.

"I remember,"

"Than do you not remember the soul of a child that actually laughed when you first met him?"

"I do,"

"On the first year you met Shigure?"

"Don't start Noami,"

"Why not? Do you not think of him anymore as you used to?"

"I do, and wish that they were never real so he wouldn't be part of this mess…"

"Listen to yourself, you've been gone for years and now you return with so much success, but little pride. I wish you would return to normal, and accompany me to the Sohma Estate tomorrow, than we might have a chance for not only Eriko, but for you future too." Noami stated.

"The future-"

"-you need to share we someone," Noami finished as she than stood up and put on her jacket. "I'll wait a few moments before leaving, if you decide to go." The Horse watched her friend leave, she decided long ago not to interfere in his life again. And with that oath, she will keep. But now, she needed to keep an eye on the beloved children that so desperately need a goal in life. So, she did not go along with Noami, as no true friend would never have done.

* * *

"Ginry, I'm so confused…" Eriko said quietly through clenched teeth as she lay awake in her futon later that evening. Not only was she confused on her situation, she was also baffled to why she was talking to a kitten.

_"The one dearest to the Cat's heart!"_

But who in the world was dearest to the Cat when she didn't even know who the Cat was! Ginry's eyes blinked as she than uncoiled herself and walked off of Eriko's stomach where she was once happily purring away in deep slumber. The little neko shook off some sleep from her paws than scurried over to the book. Eriko didn't see what the kitten's point was, most of the pages have gone blank, including The Cat chapter, and so have The Fox chapter as well. It was as if the pages have never had ink printed on their aging papers before.

"Mrrow!" Ginry mewed; Eriko groggily slid up into sleeping position and took the book in her right hand. Ginry than hurried over to her pillow and curled her front limbs under her chest as she waited for Eriko's reaction.

Eriko looked at the contents for a while, than skimmed through some pages that eventually fell on The Cat chapter. Her irises minimized; there was a complete new paragraph that took over the former introduction! Maybe it was an answer to the problem that came to her so easily.

**I am sure whomever is reading this is well aware of the Cat's tale…the Cat, the Outcast of the Chinese Zodiac was once welcomed into the Zodiac, but that was thousands of years ago. The Zodiac God, whom held a banquet in honor of the later-to-be Chinese Zodiac animals-the Rat, Ox, Snake, Dragon, Dog, Boar, Rabbit, Horse, Rooster, Tiger, Sheep, and the Monkey; warned the animals not to be late. Unfortunately, the Rat decided to play a trick on the Cat, so later the next afternoon, he told the Cat that the party was on the evening after tonight. So as he went on his merry way riding the Ox, the Cat was sleeping away, dreaming of a party that would never come. Therefore, the arch-rivalry of the Cat and the Rat had begun. For several generations, a family cursed by the twelve animals including the Cat has been hidden away from the common, yet appear normal, hold tremendous secrets that link to the Holiday Zodiac-Horse, Tiger, Elephant, Zebra, Reindeer, and Lion. Yet neither zodiac knew each other existed yet met and came to realize one another's strong bond. Some have grown to know each other well enough to love another and later, the same begins. That is where our story begins…**

_A lot that did…just gave me another question…_ Eriko thought miserably as she closed the book and placed it aside. Ginry slid over a bit so Eriko could lay her head down, and then she crawled onto her chest. Eriko closed her eyes, and the instant she did, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Kureno?" Noami gasped as she spotted the man that seemed to know she would come and had waited at the gate. She knew him; his name was Kureno Sohma. He had smooth dark crimson hair that was manly cut and matching narrow eyes. He had only gotten taller since she last saw him, at least a foot taller than herself. The quiet and obedient person he was, his head rounded up and looked at her. A small glint of recognition appeared, but it quickly blinked out as he than straightened himself and prepared to speak.

"It has been a while Noami-san." He said as he held out his hand, she grasped it lightly and smiled.

"You shouldn't call me that Kureno, you are only a year younger than myself." She teased lightly, ever since they were young he was always easily offended, therefore it was hard to keep him in one piece when Ayame and Shigure were around. But those were when they were very young, barely into middle school that was before they split up and went their separate ways. Shigure became a novelist, Ayame, a tailor and shop manager, Hatori was now a doctor, herself a teacher, Mihoshi a vocal artist, and Sunmei, a veterinarian. They had six separate dreams, yet Kureno remained here at the Sohma Estate with a planned life each morning. So desperately she wanted him some freedom, maybe he hadn't changed as much as she thought he would have. Maybe it was because the Horse left…

"But I must, you are someone that is looked up to and is worthy of respect Noami-san." Kureno stated softly, his face emotionless. It was so hard to have him smile during the warm days of the summer and to make his face light up during the chilly evenings of winter. But now, he rarely left the Estate, Noami didn't need to guess that.

"All right Kureno, do as you wish." Noami sighed with a smile; he took advantage of it and said quite surely to follow him. He led her through the barren courtyard that surrounded to homes within the Estate. It was so lovely during the spring and the breezes during the summer could just lift your troubles away when you least expect it. It was then that they arrived at what Noami would recall as Akito's abode in the Estate that the familiar face of Hatori Sohma appeared. His face would've brightened she supposed if it weren't for the situation he and Kureno were aware of during the time.

"Noami-san, pleasure to see you again." Hatori greeted as he outstretched a hand to her and led her up the stairs. Kureno led the way down the hall as the two stayed behind.

"It's been so long Hatori-san, how have you been doing?" Noami asked, she regretted the question when he didn't answer. Though she was used to it, she knew that Hatori rarely answered to questions he thought were unnecessary. But now, there was a dark aura radiating off of him, it was obvious even though she wasn't a juunishi. "Hatori, something went wrong am I right?" He sighed.

"Many things have been happening during the past several years Noami, I don't seem to recall many of them pleasurable." Hatori said.

"So, he hasn't changed by much then…?" Noami mumbled.

"Not much, but a little…" Noami looked back up at the solemn Dragon, he seemed to have felt her gaze and their eyes locked on one another's. As they walked, so much information was sent to one another's minds. It was amazing to how well Hatori hid his feelings that they were nearly impossible to read. Noami could though, it wasn't as easy as reading a novel, but it was readable to her in his language. She liked his language; it portrayed so much emotion it could make her feel it as well. Her mahogany eyes traced every one of his iris's details, etching in her stares. The dark aura was pulsing madly in his soul it seemed; she had a sudden urge to ask what had happened and why he carried such a troublesome burden?

"We are here," Kureno said to the two. They tore their eyes from one anothers and gazed at the Rooster. He stood in front of a door with his shoes off.

"We are accompanying you into his room, he still is himself as you have saw him when she wasn't around." Hatori answered her unspoken question. She felt a huge amount of relief lift from her shoulders and seemed to remember to breathe at that moment. She wasn't so close to Akito when she was young and they hadn't gotten any closer the past few years. She just hoped he would listen before havoc came into the scene.

"I am grateful Hatori-san." She said as they slid their shows off and led into by Kureno, they went to their knees instantly and peered up at the dark room.

_Akito…_ Noami thought miserably, the sudden movement from the futon surprised her as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Kureno, open the door." Akito's voice ordered. Noami didn't see what the point would be, it was evening so only the moon's light would leek its way into this room and all the birds had long gone to sleep. When Kureno had slid the door open to the garden outside Akito's room, moonlight poured into the room and lit it up slightly. Noami then spotted the nineteen-year-old cursed child of the Chinese Zodiac. His legs were over the side and he was slightly hunched over with his kimono slipping off at his left shoulder. His dark teal eyes scanned Noami's sitting form. Noami fought the urge to shudder, his gaze was much icier and there was no smile in them at all.

"It has been a long time Noami," Akito spoke, Kureno sat down beside Akito's futon and watched the event. Akito remained motionless at this point and continued to stare at Noami, she still refused to give any involuntary muscle movement for his pleasure.

"Yes, it has been Akito-sama," she said politely.

"Than let's begin with why you are here, I am aware that a certain girl needs certain living requirements within my family. Though I got little detail all together, maybe you can fill me in so I can make an accurate decision…" Akito said to Noami. She could not lie, for if he found out, everything that Eriko had lived through could be thrown away like it was nothing; worthless. But how could she explain it without triggering Akito's dangerous uncontrollable temper?

"It's quite difficult to explain Akito…it's about her fate basically, do I need to retell the tale of the Fox?" Noami asked.

"Ah, so she is the Fox. In other words, the Child that Wears a Collar, that tale is what you speak of?" Akito asked, his lips curving upward. So now he knows the identity of the long-lost Fox generation, though he normally wouldn't care but if she were anything like the Cat, he would need to do what every other leader of the Sohmas before him wished to do-lock her away forever. To prevent her from running away where no eyes can lay upon the Fox. And with every ounce of animosity that was thrown at the Fox through every other head before him was now connected and curled up within Akito. He felt the whole weight of responsibility not only from the curse, but from the capture of the Fox as well.

"Correct, if she can pull through the trauma of the symptoms, I'm sure-"

"-she won't be able to pull through, and I can tell through your voice that you doubt it just as much as everybody else does. The Fox is a weak simpleton and depends only on wits to get herself out of trouble, that I will not allow." Akito stated, he stood up and stared down at Noami, Hatori avoided eye contact and watched Noami out of the corner of his right eye. Kureno watched as well, but without amusement or question. "She will be allowed to live within the Sohma Clan, but in return…"

Noami dared not make eye contact either; just being in the room gave her a reason to hide away, far away from the darkness of a far corner of her room back at the Sanotomono Estate. Her blue locks kept just as still as her, as if clinging to one another out of fright. What was Akito wishing in return for his approval?

"…well, I am well aware that the heads before me, have wished to contain this little thing…" Akito went down to his right knees and placed his left arm over his left leg while his right hand pressed against the floor. Hatori, Noami, and Kureno knew where this was going. "So, if Eriko were to somehow _pull through_ than I will allow her to live freely, but if it's the opposite, she is to be locked up before she even takes a step outside this city, understood?"

"Yes, Akito-sama," Noami answered.

"Than I would presume that she is living with Shigure and the others no doubt," Akito said.

"Yes Akito," Hatori answered, "That is whom the Sanotomonos wish for her to stay."

"Very well, now I would like a word of privacy with Noami, leave you two." Akito demanded. Hatori hesitated, but eventually followed Kureno out the door, the door slid shut. Noami's chest ringed with heart pounding throbs. If she knew any better, Akito would hear them.

"Well Noami, do not lie to this question because you know perfectly well I know when someone lies to me, and I'm sure you know the consequences to that mishap." Akito stated as he leaned forward, closer to Noami. She gulped slightly, and her orbs were forced to make contact with the dark teal stones emitting anger and agony. His smile broadened.

"You wish to know where she is?" She blurted out quietly.

"Whom are you referring to Noami? The only ones I wish to know of their location is my own family, so, here is my question." Akito said. She stiffened when he leaned into her ear. "Do you have any hope for Eriko?"

"I do…"

"I warned you before not lie."

"I do Akito-sama…"

"You believe in what? The true pain of Eriko that she is going through? I know pain as if it were a friend, a friend that would cling to me like an impending storm cloud. I do know of Eriko's symptoms, I have seen them before and never have I seen such monstrosity next to that wretched Cat." Akito said as he pulled back and sneered at Noami. "Now why don't you think, life is harsh, and fate will not stop for those who truly need it to stop. Who do you think can stop the hands of fate? No one, I should know, I will die soon enough. And when that day comes, I will make sure to see that the monster is locked away forever to the day it dies. All those cursed should suffer the way I do, why you ask? Because they don't share the equal amount of pain I have gone through since birth." Noami took in a deep breath and released it, he was a dying person, she could sympathize with that. But she wasn't the brave woman students thought of her as in school. Nor what Aikoko thought of her at home, she was a teacher, not an ambassador…

"Akito, do not think of Eriko a-as a monster…" she demanded quietly, her eyes lying to the floor. She sensed Akito stir slightly, knowing full well his grin had not left his face. "She o-only acts out of how she was brought up, she thinks the fittest are to live while the weak perish…but the Fox never truly thought that way…"

"Than why did the Fox refuse the God's offer?" Akito asked. Outside the room, Hatori stood next to the wall and listened to the conversation he had to delve into so he could hear it. Kureno knew and watched him do it, but he did not want to disturb Akito's privacy with noise or he would be punished later.

"That…E-Eriko will answer…because not long from now, h-her symptoms will r-reveal what she needs to know, thus, she will answer you when she gets through w-with her symptoms…"

"You do not seem to understand, she will not get through those symptoms completely before banishing herself from the public eye. She will flee, and will never be seen again," Akito said, his voice began to reveal impatience.

"She will not run Akito, she is strong-willed-"

"Who the hell cares! Fate doesn't! It never does! If isn't going to stop for me than hell it won't stop for her!" Akito growled. Hatori heard the sickening breaking of bones and a small cry from Noami, he slid the shoji door open, Kureno remained outside, but peered in the take a glimpse of the scene.

Noami was doubled over with her forehead touching the wooden planks, both arms were wrapped tightly around her middle, blood bled through her clothes and dripped to the ground. Akito though was now standing up, his face contorted with fierce anger and hatred.

"SHE WON'T STAY! SHE WILL TRY TO RUN! YOU HEAR ME!" Akito shouted.

"That is enough Akito," Hatori said as he bent down over Noami and managed to calm her down. Akito became uninterested immediately and walked quietly to the door Kureno opened earlier. A small white feather floated lazily down from the nest above the roof on the tall barren tree. Why the birds never flew south intrigued him; he felt more fondness over them than any other animal. Maybe that is why he cherishes Kureno, and rarely lets him leave the house.

Back inside, Hatori had not lifted Noami bridal style though his right arm was around her back and lifting her upright while his left supported her legs and the rest of her lower body. Her teeth were clenched while her eyes were tightly shut, but tears managed to slip through her orb barriers and streamed down her cheeks. Quickly Hatori took her to his office and laid her down on the floor. She laid flat on her back, knowing it was Hatori that was helping her.

He took off her shirt and threw it aside, it was now bloody and he was sure she wouldn't want it anymore either way. His bag, which was next to his desk, was now next to him, his left hand rummaging through the organized bag and pulled out his supplies while his right felt around her ribs and stomach. A black bruise was forming over her diaphragm; it was lucky for her that she could actually breathe now. Yet fortunately, she only had two broken ribs and a bruised stomach. It appeared that Akito had punched her, hard.

Hatori worked quickly and wrapped and applied the correct treatment gently on Noami. She had passed out while he carried her. Hatori decided as he placed his white coat on her frame that she would be staying the night, and probably get her another shirt.


	20. Wonderful Abyss

**Chapter Twenty**

_Friendship... is not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything._

Muhammad Ali – Year 1415 

**Wonderful Abyss**

_I can't believe I'm being sent to the Sohma House-again! _Eriko thought, she was sitting in the back seat with Ginry curled up on her lap. Aikoko stayed home because Noami called and told her she wanted her to be home till she got there. So Aunt Kita was the only one able to drive. So here she was, in the back seat with only a suitcase of her things, the things that once occupied her room in Yuri's house, but now everything had changed now. But this time, she would be at the Sohma House alone; Yuri wasn't going to be with her anymore. But the good news was that she got rid of the sprained ankle and no longer needed crutches.

"Almost there Eriko," Kita said from the front, for some reason Ginry wished to come, but she couldn't stay with her, it was unexpected enough to be dropped off on their doorstep let along asking them if she could keep the kitten. She didn't have any food for her anyway, so she just kept her for the ride just for the company. "Nervous?" Eriko didn't jump, but she was startled by the question.

"Not really," she said. "But I'm wondering why I'm being sent back to their house?"

"Well, none-the-less, we know your relationship with that boy (Eriko blushed, Kita didn't notice) and thought you would like to live with them for a while since there wasn't much a point for you to stay at the Estate. And you would be much more closer to Kaibara High school." Kita answered.

"Makes sense, but-"

"But what?"

"Isn't there another reason for me to be going then being closer to Kaibara?" She asked, Kita smiled.

_You're to smart for your own good Eriko, I wish I could tell you though…but you have to find out for yourself. _"There isn't much else," Kita answered.

"What do you mean by 'much else'. That means there's a bit more to the answer you gave me, isn't there?" Eriko asked. Kita turned the steering wheel; they were now on the familiar street that Eriko recognized going to and leaving from the Sohma house, now she felt the homesickness torn between her former home and the Sohma house.

"We're here!"

"Answer the question," Eriko snapped coldly when Kita drove the car near the entrance, Shigure was at the entrance, Eriko couldn't help but sigh and think the next few weeks it'll be catastrophic.

"Come on," Kita said as she opened the door for Eriko, it wasn't a few seconds later till Tohru was already at the car with Yuki, Shigure stayed at the entrance, where Kyo was, well, she figured the roof.

"Welcome back Eriko-chan!" Tohru cried happily, but when she attempted to hug her (Eriko -.-) Eriko side stepped-result: Tohru fell back into the back seat since Eriko hadn't shut the door yet. Yuki sweat-dropped as he pulled her suitcase out.

"I'll take it to your room, I would suppose you knew where that is right?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"If it's the same one from last time, then yes." Eriko answered, Tohru was now up and next to Eriko.

"I am **so **sorry! You didn't want to be hugged right? I am so sorry for not asking and invading your personal space! Please forgive me!" Tohru apologized, bowing in the process. Eriko though, wasn't thinking much about it.

"Apology accepted," _Now leave me alone…_ Eriko thought, her methods on trying to be friendlier were going to be a waste as much as she hated to admit it. But the fact on why her family wanted her to move back here so quickly as if it were an emergency was still a mystery to her. Kita grasped Ginry in her right hand and waved to Eriko before jumping into the car and driving off.

"Welly welly welly! It's so wonderful to see you once again as lively and spirited as you have been the day we last saw you Eriko-chan!" Shigure cried.

_She's the new definition of lively and spirited I suppose, _Yuki thought as he walked into the house with Eriko's suitcase. Tohru and Shigure accompanied Eriko into the house though.

"So tell us, what has been new lil' Eriko?" Shigure asked.

"If there was anything new I would tell you," she answered back plainly.

"…"

"So that would be a no?"

"Absolutely,"

"Here you go Miss Sanotomono." Yuki said, Eriko stood in her doorframe with Tohru and Shigure standing behind her, how typical it would be to be the same room she had last time. A pang of homesickness tore at her chest, but she remained emotionless, but it seemed that Tohru caught the glimpse of nervousness in her eyes.

"Are you all right Eriko?" Tohru asked, looking worried. Shigure and Yuki exchanged baffled expressions.

"I'm all right, thanks for your concern but can you leave me alone for a bit please?" Eriko said kindly with a smile, it terrified Shigure and Yuki.

"All right," Shigure began dragging Tohru out of the room. "Call us if you need anything." Then the door shut behind the three, Eriko then wheeled around to the window of her room. She went over to it and automatically opened it, welcoming the chilly breeze of the afternoon.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Yuki asked as they got downstairs.

"Yes, does anyone know why our precious lil' Eriko has become so light-hearted?" Shigure asked.

"I think the word for it would be 'kind'." Yuki corrected.

"She's seems all right to me, though her personality seems a bit…forced," Tohru added.

"I agree, now who should we ask to set her straight?" Shigure asked, put his arms into his kimono and his right hand came out of his collar and rubbed his chin.

"…"

"KYO!"

* * *

Eriko heard the shout, but ignored it since she could smell Kyo up on the roof, another typical thing today. She jumped lightly onto the window frame, then grasped the roof's end and jumped off the frame, she dangled for a moment then swung her weight into her swing and did a back flip, then landed neatly and silently on the roof on both legs.

"Whoa! How'd you do that!" She turned around and spotted Kyo, he was wide-eyed and staring at her like she lost her mind, he was wearing his teal hoodie and tan khaki pants. She wondered why he wore that maroon and white beaded bracelet on his left wrist/

"Hello to you too Kyo," she greeted as she scurried up to his spot and sat down on his left. He regained his senses for the minute and stared at her.

"So, you'll be living with us for a while huh?" he asked.

"I suppose, no one told me when I would be leaving so here I am, having nothing to do…" Eriko answered blankly. She smelled no one but herself and Kyo, which was good because she wouldn't have to worry about spying eyes. Those were annoying…

"You can talk to us, and besides, school's starting back up tomorrow. I believe you have to go to the office to get your books and stuff." Kyo explained.

"That all? Your school seems to be on Easy Street," Eriko replied.

"Yeah, but you have to study to pass those damned tests, I had to study for them big time-"

"You? Study? Those don't mix Kyo, you probably never studied a day in your life." Eriko smiled.

"Oh yeah! How much you wanna bet?" Kyo growled.

"How much is your head worth?" Eriko asked.

"Then if you lose I get your head!" Kyo snapped.

"Oh really?"

"Really?"

"Too bad," Eriko said with a smirk, Kyo growled and with a roll of his eyes, laid down on the roof. Eriko took advantage in his vulnerable state, his arms were behind his head and his hoodie was ruffled, it seemed like a perfect opportunity without any negative reflects.

"So…why do you wear that bracelet?" she asked, he jumped a little, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's not important,"

"You don't see many guys where beads,"

"Leave it will ya!" Kyo snapped coldly. Eriko could almost laugh at the thought that ran through her mind, then she decided to do it, what harm could it do when he 'purred' last time? She gently laid her hand flat on his stomach, and before he could move and snap at her, her fingers began to stroke the fabric. Kyo's face relaxed, and this time, she definitely heard the purr. She couldn't help but admit how adorable he was at that peaceful moment. His body was completely relaxed, and in the animal way that existed in her knew it showed complete trust. Vulnerability was something you would never show to an enemy, so in other words, Kyo wouldn't be seen dead doing this near Yuki.

Eriko smiled, it was one of those moments she thought she would give anything for to have that perfect moment last forever. Eriko's smile then grew grim, she wondered whether these symptoms would be dangerous to those around her, the 'thing' she turned into, could it attack anyone without her consent or was she in complete control? No, she wasn't in control when it killed the boy or flee from that girl…

"You're troubled…" Kyo said without straining anything. Besides the small frown, there was nothing else that changed from its relaxed position.

"A little,"

"Mind telling me what's bugging you?"

"Not unless you tell me why in the world you purr?" she asked back.

"Eriko, I'm…serious all right! You're all smiley now…and…it's erm…just what the heck's going on!" Kyo growled his face contorted with mild anger, his eyes finally opened and gave Eriko a hard fiery crimson glare, demanding for answers. Normally she could resist but now, she was too stressed about what was going on with no answers…

"It'll sound stupid-"

"Trust me! Everything on the whole damn planet is stupid to me-uh! Not you though…" Kyo blurted out, he sat up and Eriko's hand left his stomach, he propped his knees up slightly and laid his arms on them. "Nor does Tohru, your family, Master-"

"Who's your master?" Eriko asked.

"Oh, my master is Kazuma-sensei Sohma!" Kyo said instantly, for the first time Eriko heard 'pride' and happiness in his tone when he said that, and it only took one question to bring it out.

"You really like don't you?"

"Heck ya! He raised me since I was little and taught me everything I know to this day!" Kyo stated proudly, standing up and stretching. "He taught me martial arts to me, Haru, Kagura, and Yuki."

"Who Kagura?" He froze.

_Oh dear Lord! What happens if she came over? What would happen if she discovered another girl here? What if she does come and realize how I feel about Eriko? _A large gravestone raced across his mind with:

_**Kyo Sohma**_

_**Born: As the Cat**_

_**Died: Because of Kagura Sohma**_

_**Instant death by a deranged Boar by showing affection to someone else other then the one he proposed to…**_

_I never proposed to her! _Kyo mentally shouted. He clutched his head and his fingers ruffled his hair, Eriko sweat-dropped. "I'll become more of an outcast to this family then before!"

"Kyo?" he jumped and looked at her, did he just say that aloud? "What's wrong? Does the simple name of a girl make you go haywire?"

"Uh…yes, I mean no! No! No! It's just that she's my erm…little sister, she's a bit on the wild side mind you! So if you meet anyone that goes by the name Kagura Sohma just freeze and back away slowly," _And hope she doesn't catch a whiff of me on you… _He warned.

"That's nice of you, but I can fend for myself." Eriko said.

"A lot coming from someone that ran into the woods for no apparent reason!" Kyo snapped.

"I did have a reason good enough to do myself in!" Eriko retorted.

"Don't say things like that!"

"Why not! It'll happen someday!"

"But not now it won't!"

"Why wouldn't it!"

"Because I won't let anything happen to you as long as I'm alive!" Kyo replied, fuming. But Eriko was smiling, she soon started giggling. "What's so damn funny?"

"You," she answered, his face turned from anger to confusion.

"Huh?"

"Let me put it this way, when I first met you it was like a Cat and a Rat," Eriko said.

_You have no idea how much I relate to that, _Kyo thought.

"We fought, didn't get along, but now, we're like everything each other has. But you have plenty of people who support you-"

"Like who?" Kyo asked as he sat down again.

"Like Tohru for example, a guy would kill for that kind of girl Kyo, she's nice, good at cooking, encouraging, not all that agile you know, but put it all together you have yourself the girl of your dreams." Eriko explained, "Shigure, he's like your guardian, well he is actually, but even though he doesn't act like it, he still cares for you guys like paying the bills, works, he's fun, not all the serious of a person, I bet without him you wouldn't have even met Tohru. Then there's Yuki, I can see clearly that you two practically hate each other, but like the Cat and Rat, you two are natural born enemies, but there are those bonds in life, that somehow manage themselves in between your fingers without realizing it and weave themselves together day by day, month by month, year by year till they finally are completely attached."

"So, you're saying that we're friends, even though we don't show it in any way possible." Kyo translated.

"Exactly," Eriko answered, she smiled. He couldn't help but smile himself, then what she said sank into him, his eyes widened and the smile vanished.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying we like each other!" Kyo blurted out. "I could never hate that scumbag for what he did to me! And it's my destiny to beat him and earn my rightful place among my family like people before me!" By the time he was done and she was staring at him, he knew he slipped.

"Like people before you? Earning your rightful place? What are you talking about Kyo?" Eriko asked. He quickly laid back down with his hands behind his head.

"Don't worry about it," he growled.

"So why do you purr?" he smiled.

"Because…I like your touch," Kyo answered. She looked up at the sky, it was cloudy today, and not horribly sunny either. She then laid down next to him and looked up at the sky, Kyo did the same.

"Look! There's a rabbit!" They jumped up a mile and looked over their shoulder, it was Tohru.

"Are you two cloud-gazing?" It was Shigure, he appeared after Tohru climbed up the rest of the way.

"I hope you don't mind us intruding, we were looking for you Kyo," Tohru said, sitting next to him. Shigure (who's rather clumsy at this altitude) uneasily made a few inches before claiming his spot only a few inches away from the ladder. Then Yuki appeared on the ladder.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Well, it seemed that Eriko needed someone to talk to," Tohru answered, "and it seems you two already talked." She smiled.

"So, can we join you?" Yuki asked (to Eriko).

"Sure," Eriko answered.

"HELL NO!"

Kyo didn't have any option though since Yuki had already sat on the right of Tohru. By the time they were all lying down, all was quiet, and peaceful.

"I see a turtle!" Tohru cried again, pointing at another cloud.

"There's a rat," Yuki said.

"Aw! It's so cute!"

"I see a bird," Kyo stated plainly, pointing at a dove flying across the sky.

"We're looking at animals made of clouds, not those made of feathers Stupid Cat." Yuki smirked.

"Watch it Ratboy!" Kyo hissed, Eriko tugged at his sleeve and pointed up.

"Look, there's a cat," she said, pointing up another cloud, but there was another cloud joining up with it.

"That other cloud looks a bit like a cat…" Tohru pointed out.

_No, it's not a cat…_Eriko blushed slightly, was it possible? As the others continued pointing out clouds, it seemed oblivious to Kyo what that probably meant.

_…a fox and a cat? _

"Oh! Before I forget Kyo! Kagura called and said she would be here first thing tomorrow morning!" Shigure cried happily. Eriko could nearly feel the icy vibration from Kyo's skin as he froze and paled.

"…" _Have mercy…_


	21. Crossing Paths Most Lethal

**Chapter Twenty-One**

_A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words._

Flage Sohma – 1922 

The Dog

**Crossing Paths; Most Lethal**

"Shigure, where's Kyo?" Eriko asked, she just go tout of the shower so her hair was damp and was not in a ponytail, but was instead hanging down to her waist. She was wearing a purple sports sweat and skin-tight, blue jeans. Her blue eyes stared at Shigure at the table as if daring him to say something unexpected. It wasn't until Tohru came in with breakfast that he finally spoke.

"Hiding," Shigure answered as he turned a page of the newspaper he held in front of him.

"Kyo? Hiding? I find that to be an odd mix of words. Why would he be hiding?" Eriko asked. She felt someone bump into her shoulder and found it to be Yuki when she turned around. He looked to be in a trance, but Eriko knew better, she knew that Yuki was not a morning person and found it believable.

"From an earthquake," Shigure answered, Yuki sat down across from Tohru. Eriko herself continued to stand and ignore the food placed down for her.

"Earthquake? Why in the world would there be an earthquake?" Eriko asked, her eyes narrowing.

"You'll know soon enough," Shigure said, it didn't take long for the meaning of the explanation to take action. A low rumble came to their ears, then it gradually became louder and louder. Soon the whole house shook. Eriko clung to the doorframe, while Yuki woke up and he and Tohru held onto the table, the dishes bounced up and down, spilling their contents slightly. Shigure alone seemed untroubled and unmoving by the event. When the havoc stopped completely, everyone was a mess. Once clean and straight black hair was now a tangled heap of ebony silk for Eriko and Tohru's hair was slightly ruffled. Yuki's was more ruffled then before and Shigure looked no different.

"Would you be so kind as to get the door Eriko-chan?" Shigure asked, peering at her from behind his newspaper.

"Whatever," Eriko growled as she walked out of the room. She then wondered how Shigure knew someone would be at the door, she didn't hear a knock! When she came to the door, her eyes clouded over. Since when was the door left open without anyone around? She watched the door, when a breeze from downwind finally came to her nose, she realized someone was there.

"Who's there?" Eriko asked in a cold tone. A snapping noise came suddenly out of nowhere and it took all of Eriko's self control not to jump. Her body system relaxed when she spotted a 'young' girl at the door.

"Um excuse me? Are you Eriko? Eriko Sanotomono?" The girl asked, she had shoulder-length brown hair and large, innocent gray eyes. Eriko thought this must have been Kagura, the one they were talking about last night.

"Oh! Before I forget Kyo! Kagura called and said she would be here first thing tomorrow morning!" Shigure cried happily. Eriko could nearly feel the icy vibration from Kyo's skin as he froze and paled.

"That would be me, you would be Kagura Sohma right?" Eriko asked. Silence passed over them, it was odd to Eriko, she seemed to be a timid girl, but she could at least say something like an answer to her question. When Tohru appeared behind Eriko and greeted the girl, she sprang to life.

"HOW DARE YOU KISS MY KYO!" Kagura roared, launching herself on Eriko. Tohru stood where she was, now staring at the fighting duo. Eriko was underneath the ravenous Boar and was hissing for all it was worth. "MY TRUE LOVE DOES NOT DESERVE A HALF-WIT WENCH LIKE YOU! HOW DARE YOU KISS HIM IN FIRST PLACE! THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN HIS FIRST KISS AND YOU STOLE IT FROM HIM WHEN IT WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE!"

"Excuse me but who the hell are you!" Eriko shouted back as she wrestled and eventually got on top of her. By this time Yuki and Shigure ventured out of the dining room and were no staring at the catfight.

"THE NAME'S KAGURA SOHMA! FINACEE OF KYO SOHMA! FUTURE BRIDE OF THE CAT!" Kagura roared. This shocked Eriko, Kagura pushed Eriko off slightly and made her way to her feet. Both pushing at one another till the other falls. Neither appeared to be ready to go down yet. Yuki and Shigure held their breath, did Eriko hear what she said.

"AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO START OVER! I find this encounter rather a challenge!" Eriko yelled with a smirk. Kagura's large impending orbs minimized slightly, but were still huge and demonic.

"Was that a complement?"

"The closest one you'll ever have from me!" _Does the whole family use animal imagery? _Eriko thought as she pushed some of her weight into her hands.

"Then I must thank you! AFTER I KILL YOU!" Kagura roared.

"I would like to see you try!" Eriko growled back. Her fangs glaring at the Boar with impending doom.

"Oh Kyo! You should feel loved! You're being fought over!" Shigure cried up the stairs.

"Shut up Shigure," Yuki said. Kagura instantly broke the chain of thought of the fight, her hands breaking away from Eriko's grasp (which she almost falls from the momentum) and runs up the stairs.

"I'M COMING KYO TO SAVE YOU FROM THIS HORRID MENACE AND MARRY YOU IN A FARAWAY PLACE!" Kagura cried as she searched every one of the rooms, flinging clothes outside the doors. Eriko hissed and scurried up after her. Yuki held Tohru back from following her; Shigure stood there with a grin.

"It's too dangerous Miss Honda," Yuki warned.

"Yes but-"

"Don't worry Tohru, everything will end as soon as Kyo gives in and endures a little pain," Shigure said.

"Pain!"

"Shigure, don't make me repeat myself." Yuki said in a cold tone.

Meanwhile upstairs…

"Out of my room!" Eriko shouted. Kagura was digging through her closest, but as soon as Eriko appeared she scurried to her futon, thinking the clean and flat sheets contained the Cat.

"NOT UNTIL I FIND MY KYO!" Kagura shouted.

"HE'S NOT IN HERE! IF HE WAS I WOULD KILL HIM!" Eriko roared, her cheeks blushing ten shades of different crimsons, before and after her shower she was in this room with barely anything on and if Kyo was a peeping tom he would live to regret it. "AND BESIDES HE'S NOT YOUR KYO!"

"WHO ASKED YOU!"

"NO ONE DID!" Eriko yelled as Kagura whipped around and faced the Fox with glaring eyes of hatred.

"STAY OUT OF OUR BUSINESS! WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FAMILY MATTERS!"

"THEN I'LL BE INCLUDED THEN SINCE I'M GOING TO LIVE HERE FROM NOW ON!" Eriko roared back, that brought Kagura back down to earth. Her body returned to normal and her eyes became soft gray again. She looked tractable now.

"Ah! All right you two! Breakfast is served! Would you like to be treated with magnificent food our young Kagura?" Shigure asked from the door, Eriko gave him a blank stare as Kagura answered with a yes and followed him out of the room. Both sending daggers at one another. "Let's not have violence ruin my home all right Kagura? And besides, Kyo has well by now hidden himself a good distance from the rest of the world."

"Oh? Really?" Kagura asked shyly as they walked down the stairs, Eriko followed closely. Glaring at both of their backs.

_Little brat. Who does she think she is? _Eriko thought.

"Don't worry, he'll come back when he's hungry," she heard Shigure say.

"You said that before Shigure," Kagura replied. Eriko kept her mouth shut and continued her glaring, this girl she emitted deep competition for. Why? She had no idea, but when she said _her Kyo _she had plenty of rights stating that he was most definitely not hers! But he wasn't Eriko's either…did anyone belong to anyone? Or was it just one's selfishness that kept someone from seeing the rest of the world?

"Hello Kagura!" Tohru greeted since her first greeting wasn't exactly what you would call much of a welcome. This new and calm Kagura smiled and waved at Tohru, this baffled Eriko. She was one person, then a complete different being the next. Eriko instantly thought she was in desperate need of anger management. Of course, who was she to talk, she transformed into some demonic – _thing! _For cryin' out loud! Compared to herself, there was nothing strange about Kagura at all, but her odd obsession with Kyo. Eriko met a lot of protective relationships, but this girl seemed to make that an all-out single protective relationship where only one wanted the other.

"Well, now that we're settled let's make proper introduction. Kagura, this is Eriko Sanotomono. Eriko, this is Kagura Sohma. She's Yuki's and Kyo's older cousin," Shigure said.

"Older?" Eriko repeated.

"Yep, she's eighteen." Shigure answered.

_Perfect…and to think I was this close to bumping into her, better be careful. _Eriko thought to herself with a blank stare at the now-happy Kagura who accepted her presence.

"Ah! Hello Kagura," Yuki greeted suddenly, Eriko nearly jumped, since when has she not scented someone's appearance? Maybe it was because she hadn't been paying attention. Was she feeling more _comfortable _and _secure_? That couldn't be it, no, the constant reminder of one day having to leave her friends behind always made her feel left out, different to others around her. Nothing could stop her body from running away, at least, from what she could tell, no other fox generation could escape their fate, and not even her father could…

_Saniiro Sanotomono…my father…_

"Are you all right Miss Sanotomono?" Yuki suddenly asked when noticed Eriko. She shook her head and answered with 'I'm fine' and followed the three to the table in the other room.

_Always so formal… _Eriko thought with a sigh, when she sat down, to her disgust, Kagura sat across from her. Shigure sat at her left on the other side, and at her left Tohru and Yuki shared a side, why did she have to suffer and be across from this girl?

"So Kagura, do tell why you are here? I believe it has something to do with Eriko…" Shigure said in a singsong tone.

"Oh…well…yes, do excuse my earlier reaction to your name, it's just that…I've heard from the estate that you and Kyo had an incident under the mistletoe –or whatever that is but I know what you did – and well, I kind of got mad and tried to get here but my studies got in the way. Honestly I would have been here much sooner for my beloved fiancée but if I don't get my university degree I will never fulfill my future's goal as Mrs. Kyo Sohma." Kagura explained.

"_Fiancée?_" Eriko repeated, the word dripped of venom and fortunately, Yuki and Shigure had detected it and well, only Yuki seemed to prepare for it by getting ready to get Tohru out of the roars of the two teenagers.

"Oh yes haven't you heard? Kyo proposed to me when we were little and now we will hold a huge celebration on the day he graduates from school!" Kagura answered, Eriko's eyes shined icily. Kagura noticed and her eyes were replaced by a pair of light-glaring yellow diamonds.

"By the way you act I would suppose that you were threatening him." Eriko stated.

_She has no idea how right she is…_ Yuki and Shigure thought in a brief moment of silence.

"You wouldn't know! And besides! He did it out of pure love!" Kagura replied.

"Why should I believe you?" Eriko asked.

"You have no right to interfere in our blessings to one another!" Kagura snapped.

"_Blessings to one another! _ I think they're more like issues!" Eriko retorted.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!"

"WOMEN INTUITION!"

"AS IF! YOU HAVE NO FEMININE AFFECTION FOR MY FIANCEE!"

"HE IS NOT YOUR FINACEE!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"Do you think we should eat?" Tohru asked as they watched the Boar and Fox get into one another's face and shout. Shigure on the other end sighed and has already started eating his breakfast.

"It wouldn't hurt," Yuki answered as he began as well, hesitantly, Tohru did the same, but she kept an eye on both of the girls.

"GIVE ME MY CHOPSTICKS!" Kagura ordered.

"NO! THESE ARE MINE!" Eriko roared, pushing the girl back.

"THEY WERE RIGHT HERE!"

"THEY WERE NEXT TO MY BREAKFAST SO THEY'RE MINE!"

"WOULD BOTH OF SHUT UP!" Kyo appeared behind Yuki and Tohru, Tohru jumped five miles upward and looked up. Eriko and Kagura stopped (both standing on the table with only their left foot on the ground.) both had their hands on what Eriko claimed to be her chopsticks. It was funny how both of them looked at Kyo wide-eyed. Though Kagura's was more zoned out while Eriko's were blazing white-hot flames.

"YOU TWO-TIMER! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED!" Eriko roared.

"Uh oh…" Kyo mumbled as he bolted from the door. Eriko raced after him. "I didn't! She was about to kill me I had no choice!"

"YOU WERE SCARED OF A GIRL!"

"Well! Yah! Anyone would be if you were facing a boulder with death written all over it!" Kyo pointed out as he ran out of the house, the chilly air came in contact with Eriko's skin as she followed him out as well.

Back at the table…

"Aren't you going after them?" Yuki asked Kagura, who was still staring out in space.

"Hm?" Kagura mumbled, then she turned around. "Where did she go!"

"She and Kyo ran out to the movies together," Shigure lied as he continued to eat away at his breakfast.

"I'M COMING KYO!" Kagura cried as she raced off at top speed out of the house (straight out of the house thus, making Kagura holes through the walls) and raced off away from the Sohma House.

"Well, that was easy." Shigure said gleefully. "Another fabulous breakfast as always Tohru-chan,"

_Idiot… _Yuki thought.

Back to Kyo and Eriko…

"KYO SOHMA!" Eriko roared, honestly, next to Kagura, Kyo hadn't felt so frightened, since when had Eriko had a temper tantrum? She never had one for as long as he known her – which was only a few weeks believe it or not – and he never considered her _physically dangerous_. But now here they were in the woods, one running for life and the other chasing for vengeance.

"Listen to me Eriko!" Kyo ordered, now he began feeling the aching surging through him, he was tiring out, strange, and he didn't feel like this a moment ago…

"Kyo!" He looked up at the sky, no wonder, it seemed that a storm was on its way, or snow more like it. "It's going to rain soon!"

"I know that!"

"Then stop running!"

"I will once you promise not to strangle me when you catch up!"

"I wasn't going to strangle you! Where did you get that idea from?" He stopped and looked back, Eriko caught up with him and slowed to a stop and the two faced each other. Now she was calm, now seemly happy. She seemed much more energetic…

"I love snow, don't you?" she asked, looking up at the sky.

"Quite the opposite," Kyo answered. "It's wet,"

"Too bad," It was quiet now, no noise except birds arguing for a place out of the rain and out of the little snow that still stuck to various places. The sky filled with large, heavy gray clouds neither was hesitant on spilling their loads. "Um…Kyo?"

"Hm?" The air was moving; the wind picked up wet leaves and whirled them around. The bare branches of the trees swung with the chilly breeze slightly, whatever white lace that hung off of pine trees flew off and landed on the ground or melted on their short journey. No other animals scurried about except the constant fluttering of doves and swallows in the atmosphere.

"Are you tired?" Eriko asked.

"Not really, why?"

"You just seem out of it,"

"Don't worry about it."

It was an awkward silence, nothing to say could do nothing, but the silence encouraged the heart. And Kyo's heart played along with the silence and edged towards Eriko, she noticed but showed no signs of it. He finally grabbed her right hand, and when she looked at him, he smiled.

"Follow me, I know somewhere we can stay, away from everyone here." Kyo said, when she accepted he pulled her gently through the woods. How anyone would know where 'here' was a mystery to her, but she played along and followed Kyo.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Here," Kyo finally said, he pushed some brush aside and allowed her in first. As first, she only saw grass. Then she noticed the surprise, it was a pond. It was a wide clearing with the pond with a thing sheet of ice on the top. She could see small glimpses of kois swimming to and fro beneath it; it amazed her to how they are still alive. Kyo sat on the grass near the pond, it was wet, but when she sat down, she found it quite comfortable.

"When it dries and it gets warmer, we can come back to it and enjoy the night." Kyo stated as he drifted off.

"That would be nice," she said back. She then looked up, it was almost evening by what her nose told her, but when weather changed it was hard to predict the time by nature since Mother Nature was rather hard to figure out.

"Kyo?"

"Hm?"

"Are you two really engaged?"

"Did you really believe her?"

"Should I?"

"No,"

"Then that's all you had to say,"

"Whatever…"

To Kagura

"I'M COMING MY DARLING!"

"I've already told you ma'am! There hasn't been any teenagers by how you described them that have been by here!" the ticket seller at the movie ticket booth stated for the twentieth time.

"You can't possibly remember everyone! Can I please just go and check inside and see if they're in there! It's urgent!" Kagura begged.

"No can do miss, you have to have a ticket. And besides, do you even know which movie these two are even watching?" the man asked.

"Well no…"

"Good, then if you wouldn't mind, you're blocking people," the man said, pointing behind her. She instantly jumped to the side as the person behind sighed and asked for a ticket. There were several people behind her, all glaring at Kagura.

"My poor darling…" Kagura whimpered.

"Hey! Do you know where the Sohma House is?" she looked up, it was a man in his early twenties with black, long hair with two white streaks framing his face. His orbs looked down at her blankly.

"Oh yes, I was just there lucky for you." Kagura answered.

"Good, do you mind telling me because I need to drop this stuff off for a girl named Eriko for school tomorrow," Kagura fumed.

"WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS GIRL!"

"**HAS ANYONE EVER TOLD YOU TO KEEP ABSURD QUESTIONS TO YOURSELF!**" Rikuyami roared.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"**THEN STOP SCREAMING!**"

"I ONLY SCREAMED ONCE!"

"**I HEARD YOU WHINING AT THE MAN FOR THE PAST THIRTY MINUTES!**"

"WERE YOU STALKING ME!"

"**WHO WOULD!**"

"YOU WOULD!"

"**YOU DON'T KNOW ME THAT WELL!**"

"Oh! So you do stalk pretty girls hm?" Kagura asked sweetly. The once two white-streaked haired boy was now almost completely engulfed in white hair now; his eyes turned large slightly and out came a bubbly personality.

"**_Hello! Sorry about that! My name is Rikugenki!_**" The now jittery man replied, Kagura sweat-dropped.

"Erm…hi, I'm Kagura Sohma."

"**_Ah ha! So you're a Sohma too! I'm so pleased to meet you!_**" Rikugenki replied happily, ignoring the books in his right hand and shook her right with his left happily. "**_Don't mind Rikuyami! He's always like that!_**"

"Riku-who?"

"**_My other self!_**"

"Multi-personalities?"

"**_Yep! You catch on faster then Riku's past girlfriends!_**"

"Are you saying I'm your girlfriend?"

"**_No! Just saying you're not as slow and much more prettier!_**" Rikugenki replied, making her blush slightly. "**_Well then! Let's hurry off to the Sohma House! But anyway, where it is?_**" Kagura was still not moving, when he tugged her hand slightly, the books tumbled.

"**_Ack! No! No! No! No! No! Those are Eriko's schoolbooks! She can't take them tomorrow looking like this!_**" Rikugenki cried as he scrambled to the ground and picked up the books that were not in the least dirty. When Kagura went to help he- "**_Sorry Eriko-chan! I'm sorry for being so clumsy!_**" Now he changed again, giving Kagura a moment to quickly grabbed the books as his hair turned completely white now.

"_I am so sorry for the inconvenience, you can go home, I don't want to burden you._" Kagura nearly fell, how many personalities did this guy have?

"Oh it's all right, I was about to go back anyway." Kagura reasoned.

"_Well then, please lead on my lady, you are the one who knows where this place is anyhow._" Rikuhikari stated. "_By the way, my name is Rikuhikari, I hope my former 'selves' weren't a bother Kagura-chan._"

"Oh not at all, they were rather interesting." Kagura said as Rikugenki grabbed her hand much more gently then Rikugenki and allowed her to lead him to the Sohma House.


	22. One Winter Evening

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

_Love the heart that hurts you, but never hurt the heart that loves you._

Vipin Sanotomono 

**One Winter Evening**

"Well, hello Kagura oh! And who is this?" Shigure asked as he opened the door for Kagura and Rikuhikari. He slid the door shut as soon as Rikuhikari came in.

"_My name is Rikuhikari Sanotomono, it is a pleasure to finally meet you Shigure-san,_" Rikuhikari greeted, "_where might I be able to put these?_" He held up the schoolbooks to Shigure.

"Well, nice to meet you too, though I don't remember introducing myself." Shigure said, looking at Kagura.

"I told him," she replied to the stare.

"Well, that solves it. I'll take those then-"

"_No, it's all right, just tell me where her room is and I'll be able to drop it off then I'll be on my way_," Rikuhikari said, Shigure whom raised his arms for the books let them drop and grinned.

"All right, but do either of you know where Eriko and Kyo went? They left before you Kagura, but I thought you went to fetch the two lovebirds." Shigure pointed out. Kagura's orbs glimmered dangerously.

"You mean they didn't come back?" Kagura asked.

"Not that I'm aware of…" Shigure replied. "They could have gotten back now…sleeping together in someone's room, snuggling together on the roof, ah…I must say Kyo has more of an interesting life then me, all those times he's around her he should at least attempt to _feel _her-" Shigure rambled on. Kagura looked vivid and more bloodthirsty as her expression darkened. Rikuhikari instantly took notice of the both of them and growled mentally.

_What a pervert… _he thought with slight venom. Then he remembered something.

"_I have forgotten Eriko's uniform, I better hurry home, I'll be back in twenty minutes if that will be all right._" Rikuhikari pointed out. Shigure waved with a grin.

"Take your time and fetch Eriko's clothes, so why don't you go along with him Kagura?" Shigure asked, looking over at the Boar. She looked reluctant at first, then nodded and she and Rikuhikari walked out of the Sohma House. Leaving a grinning Shigure. Yuki and Tohru, who so happened to be coming down at that time to cook dinner (which Yuki would try to help with), spotted Shigure's usual 'up-to-something' expression.

"Oh, hello you two. Well, why don't you two go outside or something and don't worry about supper. I'll order take-out." Shigure suggested.

"Oh no! I can't do that! It's my job to make dinner!" Tohru cried.

"No no, I prefer that you two go on and be happy, and besides, you can take a break now." Shigure laughed.

"I can't possibly-"

"But I insist!" Shigure said over her as he pulled both of them down the stairs gently (rougher on Yuki, whom was shooting him daggers) and left them outside the door.

* * *

Evening came quick, and now both Kyo and Eriko were still lying on the grass. It hadn't dried much, but it felt warm, basically because Eriko managed to cuddle with Kyo as soon as he fell asleep. It seemed not even the slightest touch could wake him. A breeze passed over them, making Eriko shudder. Strange…her Fox spirit should give her whatever she would need like warmth, energy, and so on. But here she was, curling into a ball against Kyo, whom had his hands behind his head. The action though, woke him up.

"Ya cold?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, it felt so comfortable here. So abnormally comfortable all of a sudden, if it were spring it would be much more noisier as the crickets would string their legs together to perform an all-strings orchestra. But now it was silent, there wasn't a cloud in the sky for some reason. The sky was loaded before, but now was clear as crystal. The stars looked lovely, the sky though was a mixture of turquoise, dark blue, and a pastel aqua lined together and shaded together, fitting in with one another like they were suppose to be.

It must have felt nice…to fit right in, how much she would give to just fly up into the sky and join the stars in their glorious time to shine. It must look great from up there, to look down at earth so innocently…but so high up, she wondered whether they saw all the horrible deeds she has done since she was born. She had to admit that she was pretty selfish really, she never thought of others…but her intentions were good.

"Maybe we should be on our way home," Kyo said as he stretched in place and yawned, she followed. He was the first to stand, and then he outstretched his hand out to her. Why? Why were people like him helping _her? _Or course, they didn't know she was the Fox, but wasn't she selfish enough to prove she was one?

"I suppose you're right…" Eriko mumbled as she grabbed his hand gently and he pulled her up.

She remembered on every familial birthday, Mother's day, Father's day, and so on. She would avoid everyone, stay home and hidden behind the blinds of the house windows. Refuse to go anywhere with others she refused to think cared about her. She didn't do chores or accept volunteer work…truly selfish…

"Kyo?" she asked as they began walking through the forest.

"Hm?" he mumbled back, his hands behind his head with his eyes closed.

"Why do you like me?" she asked, his eyes opened and locked onto hers.

_Why would she ask that? _"Why?"

_I just need to know…before you find out what I truly am so I can therefore runaway with at least one good thing tagging along after me… _"Well, Kagura I must admit is a pretty aggressive and protective girl with a lot of devotion towards you and well…I don't have any qualities like that so I was just wondering…whether you liked those more then mine…?" She answered, as she looked away, a slight blush painted on her cheeks.

"Eriko…" _I can't explain this! You know I can't…so why do you ask? _"That's just a question I can't just answer and have you understand because well…I don't understand my feelings for anyone at all…I never had…" Kyo explained.

"I know the feeling, but Kyo, the way you explain things do make a lot of sense, that's how I suppose bonds work…for two people that understand each other can form a bond of everlasting friendship…"

"I didn't know you could speak like that," Kyo teased.

"I don't, Yuri told me." Eriko answered.

* * *

_"Yuri? What's the point for me to live if no one will ever accept me for what I really am?" Young Eriko asked, tears coursing down her cheeks. It was another hard day at school for the kit; Yuri was usually the first one she turned to._

_"Eriko, Mother, Father, and I care for you very much, I think that would be enough at the moment." Yuri answered._

_"Care? Is that all?"_

_"Of course not, but there's an emotion called love, it's the most hardest of all feelings to explain since it always changes, like water." Yuri began. "You see, love cannot just freeze in time or run faster then a car, but it grows fonder and fonder of those you care about. Like Mother and Father, you loved them since birth, but for someone else you have to get to know and gradually your heart grows so fond of them there is no way you can put the feeling into words."_

_"So, what you're trying to say it that love is an emotion you can only feel but not tell?" Eriko asked. "How does it work really? It just grows fonder?"_

_"Exactly, when in love you develop inseparable bonds, these kind of bonds cannot be easily broken and they're invisible to the human eye," Yuri explained._

_"Can foxes and elephants see them?"_

_"No, no being can. Love is so powerful that it can make things magical." Yuri answered. "Love made you,"_

_"How?"_

_"You'll know later." Yuri answered nervously, "But what the real point is, is that when two people understand each other those languages can make bonds of everlasting friendship that will never let you down."_

_"Like how Dad didn't get Mom's fertilizer for the garden?"_

_"In a way yes," Yuri answered. _

_"But what about the languages? Don't people speak Japanese in Japan?" Eriko asked._

_"Yes, but hearts murmur different languages only their soulmate can understand." Yuri answered._

_"Hearts speak Japanese too? The teacher said it went 'luv dub'." Eriko pointed out; Yuri laughed as she patted her younger 'sister's' head.

* * *

_

Eriko went on thinking, spacing out as well. Kyo noticed and peered over at her, how said she looked, it made Kyo want to comfort her, but he wasn't sure if she would want it.

"You miss her eh?"

"Yeah…" Eriko answered back.

"I would miss you…if you left," Eriko looked up at the Cat; he was looking away, lost in thought. "It's only been several weeks since we met, but I think we know each other more then we thought we should and well, it's great to know you and I would really be lost without you…"

"_You see, love cannot just freeze in time or run faster then a car, but it grows fonder and fonder of those you care about. Like Mother and Father, you loved them since birth, but for someone else you have to get to know and gradually your heart grows so fond of them there is no way you can put the feeling into words."_

_He's having just as a hard time just as I am in explaining feelings…he's doing a lot better then I am, _Eriko thought with a smile. Kyo seemed to space out at that moment and his eyes wandered aimlessly the other way. Giving Eriko enough time to scan him over, he seemed so…tense. His body didn't seem relaxed but his expression looked occupied. He was worried about something, but what?

"Kyo? Is there something troubling you?" she asked, he shrugged after a moment without looking at her. "Do you-" She suddenly began, but stopped in mid sentence. For once she couldn't finish the sentence, in fear something unexpected would hit her. She didn't want him to reject her; she didn't want anybody to reject her. But she knew she, she knew she rejected people, but not in any horrible way. She just shoved them aside, like trash not worthy of her time…they would look back at her in disgust and walk away. The only people back then that held her hand and let her cry was Yuri, Sarah, and Dikatou. She never knew anyone else so close, but now…she had Kyo too.

"What is it Eriko?" Even the mere sound of her name on his tongue made her passion grow. She flushed slightly and looked away when he turned towards her. She liked him, they shared their first kisses under the mistletoe, and even another soon after, but those were enough for liking him right? But why was her passion growing? If she liked someone it wouldn't hurt as much as loving him or her when she was…gone…

"Oh! Erm…nothing…" she choked out. Her bangs shadowed her eyes; she didn't want him to see her blushing. Though he already had, but once or a few times was enough right?

"Whatever…"

They continued to be quiet as they walked on, it wouldn't surprise Eriko if they were going to be tired tomorrow since they were staying up so late, but they were napping before so she supposed that would count.

"Eriko…?"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind…"

It seemed that every time now that they were alone, there was barely anything to talk about. If bore Eriko, but somehow, made her anxious and nervous. Butterflies the size of kittens fluttered in her stomach by this point, but she couldn't tell whether she should express it. She wanted to tell Kyo, and she was sure he wanted to tell her something as well. She couldn't stand the suspense, so if Kyo wasn't going to make the first move, she would!

"Kyo? Do you…well…" He looked over at her again, she tried not hesitate but the contact their eyes made when their gazes met was overwhelming. She couldn't ask it with a straight face. "Like me?"

Another awkward silence passed over them, oddly, it felt rather comfortable when Kyo's face looked a bid more cheerful. Especially when he stopped and dropped his arms to the side. When he did stop though, she did the same.

"I think there's a stronger word in between us Eriko, I don't think it's no longer 'like'." Kyo answered with a grin. It made her blush slightly when he advanced onto her, eventually (she didn't realize she was backing up) her back made contact with a thick tree trunk and the Cat loomed over her. Those crimson demonic orbs never left her steely blue ones. They weren't threatening like when he yelled at Yuki, or angry when he glared at Shigure, nor warm towards Tohru, but more of a cloudy, zoned-out kind of gaze. One that wouldn't shift to neither left nor right if a diversion sounded.

"So…our relationship moved to the next level?" she asked, a bit more stronger, he began to see the flicker of a sly, yet happy Eriko in her eyes, but the flicker went out in an instant, tempting to hide itself. But something in him told him that it wanted to reveal its light again, and he too had to agree that Eriko, hidden in the blue depths that could describe the bottom of the sea was itching to get out. To reveal to the world how she really was like, the kind of person she was forced to hide away for oblivious reasons to him. But he wanted to know more about her, and he wanted to share so much with her, he wanted to be the greatest thing in her life and she would be everything to him. And somehow, she already was, just like Tohru and Kazuma Sohma.

"You could say that…" He hissed lightly as his right hand was raised above her and laid on the tree for support. His other hand pressed against the tree on the right side of Eriko's waist, her arms though, were up at her chest, unsure of what to do.

But he knew what to do, whether it was feline instincts or manly intuition, he did what he felt was right at that moment. He leaned in on her, automatically her arms rose and wrapped around his neck, as soon as their lips touched, Eriko told without words her passion towards Kyo. His arms wrapped around her slender frame and messaged her back as their tongues played by their own rhythm.

If someone stood on a hill and peered down at the two, he or she would think it would be the most romantic moment in any young person's life. The moon glittered quite happily above them, the stars twinkled and even a shooting star ran across the sky with a beautiful trail tailing it. The trees swayed gently with the slight breeze that seemed to tell them that winter was coming to an end. The little snow that lay on the ground glimmered under the sun, illuminating the bottom of the trees and showing the glowing eyes of happy nocturnal animals as they fed upon their prey. Alone two figures stood both animals. The taller one laid its paw on the shorter one's head, as if congratulating it, and with a happy nip, they rushed away.

Kyo and Eriko soon separated, and for a moment only looked into one another's gazes. Then with a grand smile, Kyo took Eriko's hand and guided her through the forest, both chatting and smiling to no end.

* * *

"So, you're Kagura Sohma. The guys were talking about you," Rikuhikari had just then switched into Riku Sanotomono after he led Kagura to his home, a small comfy little place with a bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen, dining room, nice front lawn, and a completely leafy house. There was at least one plant in each room, she though Riku could have a garden but it was too dark to tell and she didn't want to wander around his house since she barely knew him. By the time he locked his door and was leading her to the street was when he shifted. He looked kind of bored, somewhat interested though.

"Yes, and you must be Riku, they spoke of you." Kagura added.

"Have they bothered you at all?" the man asked.

"No, not at all. They were actually nice to speak to, it really fills up time." Kagura answered. Riku continued to stare ahead of them, as if trying to look at air was the most interesting thing on the whole planet. Kagura decided they should have at least some kind of conversation. "So, how long have you had multiple personalities?"

"I'm unsure how I can answer that, to tell the truth I don't remember the last time I had my body all to myself. I guess I just have gotten used to it so much I suppose." Riku answered.

"Must be hard,"

"We don't necessarily fight over it, just that different things trigger our personalities, sometimes one will pop out purposely and sometimes accidentally or intentionally by the body's command. Basically what I'm trying to say is that my body knows how I react to…certain situations…so does my mind." Riku said.

"So you made multiple personalities to deal with different things right?" Kagura asked. He nodded.

"Correct, I suppose it was because when I was little…I overreacted to so many things-most ridiculous-I sometimes lose control of myself…"

_"Oh dear lord someone call an ambulance!"_

_"What's wrong!" Someone in the background pulled out a cell phone and jabbed on the buttons quickly._

_"He's having another episode!"_

_"Is this normal?"_

_"Yes!" The body the woman was over was lying motionless, a moment ago he was writhing madly, twitching unintentionally, and struggling for no apparent reason._

"Back then…I had horrid exposures to seizures…major ones really…soon my body couldn't take it anymore, I had so many horrible memories I tried to forget, but whenever they returned. I ended up on the floor choking on my tongue…"

_The sirens flashed red and sounded as they pulled into the mall's parking lot, paramedics hurried in._

_"He's still breathing but his heart's going too slow now!"_

"I was never in the same condition, my heart would speed up more then usual around someone I liked…my brain gave me memories I tried to erase…and my body gave me pain I couldn't stand…" Riku said quietly, but she heard. And she sympathized, how strange she felt, hearing tragedies coming from someone else rather then a member of the Chinese Zodiac.

"I worried people…especially my mom, my dad died a long time ago because of leukemia, my mom was all I really ever had, but since I had seizures so often, I couldn't go to school so I was home-schooled. I had no friends, only a loving mother who taught me my present passion for gardening…" he suddenly chuckled. "Some people think I go overboard with my plants…but I see them as a reflection of myself…they never seem to get enough attention or the help they require…so I raise them the best I can like their my children, the way my mom raised me…"

_"I love you so much Riku! My cloudboy!"_

"Where's your mom? Where is she now?" Kagura asked.

"She used to work as a nurse, but she later became a botanist, she was inspired by me she said. She's at Tokushima working in at Tokushima's Public Botany Garden, caring for both the plants and animals and insects that live there." He answered with a smile, she knew it was proud, but he was worried over something.

"You miss her don't you?" Kagura asked softly, walking faster so she could stay at his side.

"Yeah," he answered grimly, she supposed he was an honest guy, but didn't like just how honest he was, she smiled.

"I think she would be proud of you,"

"Why would she be? I just cared for plants, I was nothing special."

"But you solved a problem for her and yourself, you fixed the problem you were having with yourself, you fixed it. You also inspired her to do something, something to do in her life. That is something the both of you can be proud of." Kagura explained with a bright smiled. He smiled back.

"I guess you're right, thanks Kagura."

"Sure!"

"_My little boy is growing up!"_

"What is Shigure expecting us to be doing at this hour?" Yuki asked Tohru as they both sat on the side of Shigure's house; Shigure kept his word and was now out getting take-out. Tohru sat happily next to Yuki though, looking up at the sky and snuggling with her coat as well.

"Oh look Yuki! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Tohru cried.

"I thought the first person to see it made a wish," Yuki corrected with a smile.

"But I told you at the same time when it was shooting, so it counts-I think," Tohru said as she looked at him and then back up at the skies.

"You're right then," _Then I wish this curse would lift, and I can finally embrace Tohru…_he looked over at the Riceball, happily pointing out stars. _And share my feelings with her with the new courage that follows…

* * *

_

"Three couples out at night such a great evening it is indeed!" Shigure cried at the man next to him as he waited for the food. The guy laughed.

"So I suppose you set them all up eh?"

"You could say that, but a true novelist never reveals his secret plans," Shigure said as he rubbed his chin and a magnificent sparkle surrounded him, the man sweat-dropped.

_What is with this guy?_

"Here's your order sir,"

"Thank you!"


	23. Roar of a Proud Lion

**Mary-sue complaint:** All right, before anyone gets their hair in a knot, I'm not having every one of my so-called 'all-so-perfect' characters matched up with a main character! And I do not care what crude people think about my story line, you don't like it, then don't read it! If you like it, I love you-as a friend! I will write my fanfics the way I want to, and no one is going to tell me otherwise, and besides, I'm not even close to done, I'm not even half-way through with being done! That doesn't mean I'm not going to make original couples! I might even add on another cursed family or something abnormal to have some awesome originals! But before I spill all my plans! I will stop here, and don't worry fans, there is sure to be A LOT more to come up!

**More Questions are answered on my profile!**

** Chapter Twenty-Three**

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

Sierra Sohma – Year 1918 The Horse 

**Roar of a Proud Lion**

**"Another school day come and gone," he said to himself as he walked down the pathway, his dirty-blond hair was up in a ponytail and his bangs were split and became longer as it grew closer to his ears. His eyes were a dark black with a ring of gold lining the pupils. He was wearing the Tsukiikuei Junior High school uniform for boys, which consisted of a white collared shirt with a red tie and black shorts that lasted to the knee. His school shoes were brown, and much to his disgust, had to wear socks above his ankles.**

**"Hey c'mon girly! Just because yer new ain't gonna mean we ain't gonna stop bugging you even if yer outta school!" It was a fellow classmate of his, Shiho Mogorahi. It was only Junior High and there was already a gang among the community, because of the new boy. So now that he's here, other boys have come into his game and do just about anything he does. Though, Yasashiku Sanotomono the Lion wasn't going to take this kind of behavior…**

**"Oh c'mon leave her alone," Yasashiku said loudly as he rounded the corner and spoke. This made the boys jumped, next to Shiho, there were two other boys whom Yasashiku knew from class, but not personally. Yasashiku preferred to be around the girls, so he didn't have many guy friends.**

**"What 'cha gonna do about it if we don't?" One of the boys, whom had a dirty brown hue hair that looked windblown and black eyes growled in question. Shiho himself just glared at Yasashiku, he himself honestly had no idea why. **

**"I don't know, if you charge at me maybe I'll make up my mind." He replied, then he spotted the girl they were teasing. It was the new girl, well actually to him, she was a girl. Yasashiku never knew what changes took place around him as he went along with his business (a.k.a. flirting) and really never knew who was new or not as long as they were worth showing off to, which is what Yasashiku tended to do most of the time.**

**"If ya don't buzz off we might just do that!" The other boy growled, he had dark brown hair that was apparently messy but not dirty with brown eyes as well.**

**"Go ahead, I have nothing to lose but everything to gain." Yasashiku replied, shrugging his shoulders. The girl, who was his age with strawberry red locks that ended in natural ringlets at the shoulders and a white ribbon behind her ears and bangs looked up at him with crystal-clear emerald diamonds of pure innocence and full of naïve sense. Yasashiku couldn't resist a girl obviously and winked at her, and in his irritation, she didn't seem to get the Que. She cocked her head a little before standing up with her books tucked into both arms. She wore the girl's uniform, which consisted of a white blouse with a black school cloth around her neck and a black skirt that was thigh-length. Her socks went up past her knees and her shoes were as well, brown.**

**"Drop it guys, it's only Sanotomono, he's not worth it." Shiho finally spoke, his face blank.**

**"So you having fun teasing girls after school Mogorahi-kun? I heard you flipped Asuka's skirt today and ran down the hall screaming with her right on her heels. You should know better then to go after girls you don't know, that's what every boy knows. Know your kind of girl before you go flipping their skirt." Yasashiku informed, this the girl seemed to get and giggled with her right hand at her chin.**

**"You think you're so smart Sanotomono, but just wait, one of these days I'll pound you." Shiho hissed, raising a fist and shaking it angrily.**

**"I don't see why you don't try to do that now, besides, wouldn't you have tried it sooner, I mean, I'm in almost every class with you or are you too dense to even see me two desks across from you?" Yasashiku said with a smirk and another shrug, he closed his eyes and then put his hands in his pockets.**

**"You tryin' to say somethin'?" Shiho growled in question.**

**"Apparently you do have some brains, don't you get that if you charged at me now I'll disarm you of those two ragamuffins and beat you to a pulp?" Yasashiku asked, this made Shiho fume slightly, but his blank expression returned. The girl looked from one boy to the other, wondering whether to walk away.**

**"Don't even think about leaving, whoever wins this fight you go with!" Shiho threatened, noticing the girls baffled expression, not knowing the threat behind this the girl merely nodded and backed up a little. "Stay back Roku and Saupa!" The two boys hesitated, then backed away as well. Yasashiku still stood there as if frozen, but now his expression appeared agitated.**

**"Telling girls they're prizes…you're really are scum aren't you, the scum of the earth…but…" Yasashiku's voice was dark at first then brightened as his smirk came back on and his eyes opened. "You just offered a fight one cannot refused, but try not to ruin the uniform all right? My haha will go after me with a sledge hammer if I get it dirty again." Yasashiku loosened his collar and tie with grin. The girl looked a little nervous, maybe she was getting the idea finally, after Yasashiku stated it!**

**"I like yer style man, maybe you are a bit more then trash tossed aside eh?" Shiho admitted as he stood still, his uniform was always loosened and looked as if it was attempting to slide off his slender frame. But his upper body was a threat, he was an early bloomer no doubt and was already developing well-attained muscles, but it was nothing Yasashiku had never dealt with before.**

**"If only you spent a bit more time in grammar class…such horrible fluency…" Yasashiku said clearly, loud enough for Shiho, Roku, Saupa, and the girl to hear. Roku and Saupa advanced with a growl but Shiho held them back, aggravated himself. The girl's legs itched to run in between the two, but too nervous to move either way.**

**"You got too quick a tongue on you filthy baka!" Shiho howled as he charged with the first fist raised, Yasashiku remained still with a smirk, and his eyes closed. When the girl was about to cry out Yasashiku grabbed the raised fist with his right and as if in slow motion, flung him over his shoulder and over him. The three watched as Shiho landed on his back a few feet a way.**

**"Yo Boss! Ya 'kay?" Roku asked when Shiho shivered and tried to get up, Roku and Saupa ran over to him and gathered him up. As soon as he was on his feet though he pushed them aside and glared at Yasashiku, who returned the glare with a satisfied grin.**

**"You only won the battle Sanotomono! But I'll win the next!" Shiho growled and with that, he and his cronies fled. Yasashiku then returned his hands to his pockets (after tightening his tie and collar) he turned to face the girl, but instead, she was closer then he saw her before.**

**"Hey…! Don't you want to go home now or something? I know I have to with that project and all…" Yasashiku said, but the girl only inched closer. What was she? A kitten? She seemed to be more like one then a human girl.**

**"Thank you," she said in the sweetest voice he had ever heard it was like a seven-year-old in a teen body. But when his golden stones made contact with her garden orbs, he was in a trance for a slight second, those eyes, they were so enchanting! They weren't like any other girl's eyes when they looked at him, more were bubbly and hyper but hers were innocent and welcoming.**

**"Oh! You're welcome, but it would be wise if I walked you home, you know, just in case they come back." Yasashiku suggested.**

**"That would be kind of you," the girl said sweetly with a smile.**

**"By the way, name's Yasashiku Sanotomono!" he said, his charm back in session.**

**"I know, the girls were practically fainted over saying it, I'm Myuu Kosanike." The girl replied with a giggle, his grin widened as they began walking down the sidewalk.**

**"So Myuu-chan, were do you live?"**

**"Oh, not far from Shinomura Drive,"**

**"Wow really, my street is only a black away!"**

**"Hm…which one is it?"**

**"Yukika Street, think you can come over some time?"**

**"I think I can manage Yasa-kun," He instantly loved the name ever since…

* * *

**

'_I think I can manage Yasa-kun'…it's been a while…_It has been two years since Myuu and Yasashiku met, and now they were freshman at Kaibara this term. He was wearing the new black uniform, which he was much fonder of then the uniform at Tsukiikuei Junior High school for the boys. And Myuu, who walked beside him in the new blue girls uniform walked happily next to him. She had never called him Yasa-kun since that day they met, and he longed to be called it again-by her.

Their parents had enough of the school they once went to and moved a few months ago and since then they have been attending Kaibara schools. It seemed that Shiho's gang began violating the neighborhood so in agreement, both parents packed up and moved to the Kaibara district, where they-by pure chance-became next-door neighbors, now Yasashiku could keep a closer eye on the girl.

They both have grown miraculously since those two years have passed. Yasashiku was now much taller then Myuu and had gained the ability to have a bulky appearance, though his muscles were stern and strong at the moment, they didn't look as if he was using steroids. His hair had grown longer now and his bangs sprung out longer and over his eyes. His hair was also still kept back into a ponytail, but tailed behind him to the length of his waist; it was hard to believe he was a freshman.

Myuu though, had grown just as much. Her strawberry locks and ringlets have grown down to her elbows and was kept back in a white headband now instead of a ribbon. Her frame was still slender and trim and her eyes had now become much narrower due to experience, but to Yasashiku knew her better, she was still the sweet and naïve girl he met two years ago.

"You seem nervous Yasashiku, why?" she asked politely, he still could have sworn a seven-year-old took over her body, but she could sense his feelings from across the Pacific Ocean. In truth, he knew he wasn't the only new Sanotomono at the school.

"My cousin has enrolled here, and she isn't really all that charming." Yasashiku answered, just to be greeted by a smile.

"So why do you feel so stressed, she is a woman just like me." She knew him all too well, over the past two years she had been confronted by guys and soon after, the guys would be ripped to shreds by Yasashiku's threats and then he would stomp through the hall dragging her along the way. Nonetheless, he hadn't been flirting so often as he used to, mostly because he was too busy keeping an eye on Myuu and because the girl population began to increase each day as if they were rabbits. So, he began keeping to himself, but he couldn't help but continue his smart alec ways-but everybody loved him, except the boys.

"She's not the friendly type," Yasashiku answered with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could just go by myself in a school with no familial members."

"Is she a problem to you?" Myuu asked, her eyes still shining brilliantly of innocence. How could it be that a girl with such a small family as herself not get his situation, her family tree was so small that she knew every one of relatives and ancestors history and life. But her great memory has gotten her into the honors department in school for as long as he had known her. It was a wonder how she ended up in a school like Tsukiikuei. She had what people would call a photographic memory and with all that, you would think she could stay out of trouble-even though she would never realize it-and Yasashiku ended up going after her and saving her hide.

"You could say that,"

"Oh Yasashiku, she can't be all that bad. After all, any cousin of yours is a cousin of mine." Myuu said brightly as she hugged his right arm and walked a tad bit faster. He sighed silently, she would wish she would never had said that, or so he thought.

* * *

_No way…_Eriko thought angrily. It was morning and she just then put on her school uniform. Her skirt was uncomfortably high up, and she certainly didn't like flashing her legs. Kyo didn't seem to fond of the idea either when he came up to tell her it was time to go.

"Holy hell! You sure ain't wearin' that to school!" he screeched when he burst through her door, she suppressed a scream.

"You idiot! I could have been dressing for all you could've known!"

"Well! You weren't so take the damn thing off and put some other skirt on!"

"I would if I could Kyo!"

"And why not!"

"Because one! It's the only skirt I've got! And two! You're in here!" Eriko shouted back.

"Why would it matter if I was in here or not!"

"We're not that close Kyon!"

"What'd you call me!"

"Ah! Well then, it seems that Riku had gotten the best uniform in the house for you," It was Shigure, he was standing at the doorframe with his arms folded into his sleeves.

"You know Riku…Sanotomono?" Eriko mumbled in question.

"Why yes, he stopped by last night to drop off your books and what you're wearing." Shigure replied, reminding Kyo what he should have done seconds ago.

"GET OUTTA THE ROOM YOU IDIOT!" Kyo bellowed as he threw a fist at Shigure, he immediately jumped out of the way and closed the door, thus, Kyo slammed right through the shoji. Shigure was already walking down the stairs with Kyo in a frozen position of anger.

"That's coming out of your pocket Kyo!"

"It sure hell ain't!" Kyo roared back. Eriko just shook her head as she pulled her jacket on and buttoned it, then grabbed her thin bag that contained her books.

"Forget it Kyo, just hurry and put your jacket on and we'll go." Eriko stated as she walked past Kyo.

"You ain't wearing that to school!"

"Why not? It's my body and I decide what I put on it," Eriko replied.

"Because people will stare at you!"

"Should that bother you?"

"HELL YES!"

"Too bad, I'm not going to school without one on," Eriko retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously from the bottom of the stairs.

"Now that is something I would never let you do!"

"Good, then I can rely on you to think things through, now let's go." Eriko said as Kyo flew down the stairs and was behind her with his bag as well when he, Eriko, Yuki, and Tohru gathered at the door then with a good-bye to Shigure, left the house.

"Sure is chilly," Tohru stated.

_Well, it is January, _Eriko thought.

"Would you like to wear my coat then Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, Eriko wondered if it occurred to Yuki whether she was already wearing one.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really." Tohru said back, Kyo hissed through his clenched teeth.

"All right then, so? Where did you two go off to yesterday?" Yuki asked, looking up at Eriko and Kyo, who were in front of him.

"None of your damn business-"

"On a walk, nothing personal." Eriko stated a bit more brightly.

"So did you see the stars last night? They were absolutely enchanting!" Tohru said happily. Eriko nodded.

_We had a bit more of an enchanting night then what the stars could give us… _Eriko thought. "We had a good time stargazing,"

"We did as well, though we didn't have much of a choice since Shigure kicked us out." Yuki said.

"Why did he do that?" Eriko asked.

"Well, after you left Riku-san appeared with Kagura, he made Kagura go back with him to fetch Eriko's uniform since he had forgotten it-or what Shigure told us-and he sent us outside, so we ended up passing the time by looking up at the stars." Yuki explained.

_Saved by a guy I don't know… _"What does this guy look like?" Kyo asked.

"Why? So you can thank him for saving your worthless hide from Kagura?" Yuki asked coldly.

"Why you-"

"He has black hair with two white stripes at the front." Eriko answered.

"He had completely white hair last night," Tohru mentioned.

_It must have been Rikuhikari then…_"Then it was Rikuhikari," she looked back to see all their eyes looking at her in question. "Riku had multiple personalities."

"That's interesting, besides Riku and Rikuhikari, who else is there?" Yuki asked.

"Rikuyami and Rikugenki," she answered.

"For some reason I'm not sure whether an introduction would be necessary." Yuki said.

"Good, because you wouldn't want one from those two. Riku and Rikuhikari are the only ones who can contain themselves, Rikuyami would have more pleasure teaching you the proper way of eating at a royal palace and Rikugenki reminds you of a chipper bunny-rabbit." Eriko explained.

_That's all we need to know then…to keep away from those people…_Kyo and Yuki thought.

* * *

"Must have gotten her a little too early…" Yasashiku mumbled as he and Myuu stood at the front doors, the only thing that replied was the chilly breeze that shook the bare branches of the trees near them.

"Maybe we could wait in the auditorium," Myuu suggested. Yasashiku then turned around and smiled brightly.

"Or play hooky and as an excuse say that we saw no one here!" Yasashiku suggested.

"But it's a Monday, people are suppose to be here." She didn't get it…

"I was being sarcastic My,"

"Oh," Then Myuu looked every which way, as if looking for someone, Yasashiku (not interested) looked boredly ahead of them as if trying to see whether anyone would come out of the air from somewhere and tell them what to do.

"HELLO! You must new students!" a happy little voice cried, they both jumped and Myuu paled.

"Who the-" Yasashiku froze when he turned around with his fist raised. It was a small blond boy, wearing a girl uniform. Yasashiku sweat-dropped.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Momiji Sohma! Welcome to Kaibara High School!" the boy cried happily.

"Shouldn't you be at the elementary school?" Yasashiku asked as he shifted back into a normal stance with his hands in his pocket.

"Ahhh! Not again! Well anyway-" Momiji cried, "I am now a Sophomore here!"

"You're awfully cute for a sophomore!" Myuu cried happily.

Yasashiku had no idea how to take this, his way of thinking of this kid would be:

**Boy + Girls Uniform + 8 inches tall + Young kid**

**A boy in a girls uniform at least 8 inches tall that should be in elementary school!**

"So how old are you then?" Yasashiku asked, expecting him to start counting his fingers, he cried-

"15! I'm turning 16 next week!" Momiji cried happily.

_More like 15 inches tall… _Yasashiku thought with a mental growl.

"By the way, my name is Myuu Kosanki. This is Yasashiku Sanotomono he's-"

"You're a Sanotomono?" a different voice asked, Yasashiku saw another guy approach them with white spiky hair with black roots. His collar was undone and Yasashiku sensed no uneasiness.

_Strange kind of guy…does his school allow people to have white hair? _Yasashiku wondered.

"Yeah, I'm a Sanotomono, name's Yasashiku," he greeted with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, I am Hatsuharu Sohma. But as I was saying, we know your cousin. She and our cousins and Tohru should be here soon." Haru explained.

"And the other students?" Myuu replied.

"There's only another hour till class starts." Haru replied.

"…"

"So…we came her a little to early?" Yasashiku mumbled.

"Yep,"

"But that's good, so now we can get to know each other a little more! Hi! I'm Momiji Sohma of the Sohma family!" Momiji repeated.

"Introductions are over kid,"

"Don't call me kid!"

* * *

Eriko looked ahead at the school grounds twenty minutes later. Already her day looked pretty bad, her legs were numb and her cousin was up ahead of them. The only reason for coming here early was for Yuki to get ready for the new years. Eriko felt like going Tohru came to keep Yuki company, and Kyo came because Eriko was going-and to maim anyone who lays their eyes of her legs.

"Those are new years?" Kyo asked, surprised.

"They are new to the school," Yuki replied, Kyo glared at him.

"I was just askin' 'cause they look more like seniors to me-well, the guys does anyway…holy! Momiji and Haru are there as well! This cannot be happening!" Kyo cried out angrily, it attracted Momiji though.

"TOHRU! YUKI! ERIKO! KYO!" Momiji cried, jumping in front of the group, Kyo fell over.

"Where the hell did you come from!"

"From over there, the guy is Yasashiku Sanotomono and the girl is My-chan Kosanki!" Momiji answered, then he grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on I'll introduce them to you!"

"Paws off ya runt!" Kyo roared bomping the Rabbit's head, he let go of Tohru though.

"Wah-h-h! Kyo's being mean!" Momiji whined.

"Serves you right for touching Tohru!" Kyo roared back.

"No it's all right Kyo really-y!"

"It seems that it'll be an interesting school term, but I better hurry, think you can deal with this?" Yuki asked, looking over at Eriko.

"I'll manage…somehow…" Eriko replied, sweat-dropping as the Cat hissed at the Rabbit.

"Those are the people I told you about," Haru said.

"Some seem a little anxious…" Yasashiku replied sarcastically.

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"So that's how we met Yasashiku and My-chan!" Momiji said a few seconds after the bell rang. Yuki was still off helping with the new years, but it was still at least five more minutes till everyone had to be in his or her first classes.

"Seeing them and running up to them is an awesome story." Eriko retorted with sarcasm, she was stuck in the same class with Tohru and Kyo for the first few bells; Yuki would be with them at lunch and then with them for the rest of the school day. Of course, they would also see Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yasashiku, and Myuu at lunch as well. But Tohru was hoping to introduce Uotani and Hanajima to her new friends as well.

"How are you doing Yasashiku?" Eriko suddenly asked, looking up at her younger cousin.

"I've been better," Yasashiku answered dully.

"He's actually quite anxious, we ended up in every class together which is swell." Myuu replied.

"Yo Tohru!"

"Oh Uo! How nice it is to see you again!" Tohru cried as a girl with blond hair over her right eye, and a blue skirt down to her knees hurried up to the Riceball.

"Sorry I couldn't be there for New Years." The girl called Uo apologized as she then turned to the group.

"It's all right Uo, I had company again." Tohru replied, that made Eriko feel a bit of jealousy. "Kyo and Yuki stayed with me again and we got to see the horizon together."

'_We got to see the horizon together'…he still likes her…_ Eriko mentally admitted, but she didn't feel that she believed that. They loved each other, from what the kiss told her last night, she could only guess that he had the same feelings she had for him.

"Say! Who are the newbies?" Uo asked.

"Why doncha be polite for once and introduce yourself first!" Kyo spat out.

"You have a good point there Carrottop (Kyo: Shut up you damn Yankee!) I'm Arisa Unotani, you can call me Uo if you want, so who are you three?" Uo asked, pointing at the two cousins and Myuu.

"That's Yasashiku Sanotomono, she's Myuu Kosanki, and as for myself, Eriko Sanotomono." Eriko replied.

"So you two are older brother and younger sister?" Uo asked.

"Nah, we're cousins, and she's older then me." Yasashiku replied.

"Whoa really! So the Sohmas aren't the only weird ones eh?"

"Who ya callin' weird!" Kyo growled.

"She is right you know," Haru pointed out.

"WHO ASKED YOU!"

"All right guys, we better get to class if we want to see one another at lunch." Tohru announced.

"Yeah, we better, last year our teacher got mad-and was yelling as if he was trying to be louder then a thunder storm." Haru replied. "Come on Momiji,"

"Okay, bye bye!" Momiji said, following Haru.

"We'll get lost too, see ya all at lunch." Yasashiku said as he and Myuu walked away from the group as well.

"Tohru?" Eriko said.

"Yes?"

"Wasn't there another friend of yours? Hanajima?" Eriko pointed out.

"Oh yeah, wonder where she is…she said she would meet us somewhere before class started-"

"I'm here," Eriko nearly jumped out of her skin when a girl with a blank expression, dark violet eyes, and black hair back in a long braid appeared in front of her.

"Where did you come from and who are you?" Eriko asked quickly, trying to keep her temper down, but it wasn't only her who was spooked, so was Kyo.

"I am Saki Hanajima, I was standing behind you the whole time and I must say, you have very awkward distress waves." The girl said. Eriko sweat-dropped.

"That's Hana, she's psychic." Uo answered the un-asked question.

_That explains a lot…_

"But Tohru, we must hurry to class." Hana said quickly.

"Yes, I agree." It was Yuki this time.

"Where are you people popping out from!" Kyo shouted.

"From down the hall." Yuki and Hana answered at the same time.

"Well then, we better hurry!" Tohru cried as they walked down the hall. Eriko could only sigh, what was she getting herself into now?


	24. Tohru’s Realization

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

_It is possible to store the mind with a million facts and still be entirely uneducated._

Alec Bourne 

**Tohru's Realization**

_I hate math…_ Eriko growled mentally as she tried not to slouch in the chair.

_English is dull…_ Eriko glared at the chalkboard.

_And science definitely takes the cake…_Eriko thought miserably as she propped her head on her arm, it was the eighth and final period of the school day, and it felt like it an eternity for her to arrive at this time as she felt the clock's hands were going a little too slow for her taste. Unfortunately Yuri's prediction she was unaware of was unluckily true, as far as the school day goes, she hadn't made one friend, instead, it seemed that no one even tried to make friends with the Fox.

* * *

_"Did you see the new girl? She hangs out with Honda and Kyo Sohma," a girl murmured to another few girls. She stopped and stared at their backs, they were not aware of her existence that stood behind them, allowing them to go on. "She doesn't look all that tough, she looks a lot like that Psychic girl doesn't she?"_

_Her thoughts reverted back to Saki Hanajima, besides the fact that she reads denpa waves (she sensed it) she knew she was a good person, or a good alley and not a good person to upset. But if naïve Tohru Honda could take her, so could Eriko. But the people Eriko couldn't stand, were gossipers._

_"She better not have a relationship with him! He's my-"_

_"Your what?" Eriko asked dangerously, all the girls jumped and stared at her in a disgusted (and frightened) way. "Oh? I thought I didn't look that tough,"_

_"W-we're n-not afraid of y-you V-v-ixen!" one of the girls forced out, Eriko raised a brow._

_"You're stuttering, and why give me such a flattering nickname?" Eriko asked._

_"A boy in our class said you resembled one and Vixen is a familial name for someone like you!" another girl said._

_"Oh? Is this boy just so happened to be Yasashiku Sanotomono hm?" Eriko asked._

_"No! …"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Fine! He is the one who told us! But don't lay a finger on Yasashiku-kun!" the girl closest to her snarled._

"_I wouldn't hurt him, he is after all my cousin and I favor his creativity." Eriko answered with a smirk, scaring the girls even further._

_"Cut it out Eriko," the girls' faces broke out in smiles as Yasashiku approached, he looked quite arrogant. Eriko figured it was because it was probably the time to show off himself to them, Eriko thought it was lucky of him that Myuu didn't mind the people attracted to him. "They are only freshmen like myself that know no better."_

_"Is she really your cousin Yasashiku sir?" a girl asked._

_"She is, an older one in fact." That made them silent, but it didn't last for long._

_"How can you two even be related? She's nothing like you Yasashiku!"_

_"Actually being related to her does have good and bad advantages, such as arrogant behavior."_

Don't start you baka Raion! _ Eriko thought, he was comparing again, he hadn't changed in the last few months._

_"I also have a few bad qualities such as the evil glare, but enough about myself why don't you girls scurry on to class and I'll join you in a minute." Yasashiku said, the girls seemed willing to jump off the Golden Bridge so nonetheless, they ran down the halls and into their classrooms. Then Yasashiku turned serious and looked at Eriko._

_"Don't make a crisis Eriko," he said._

_"What? Are you accusing me of what those girls were talking about? I don't even know them and in fact, this is my first hour here and there are already rumors about me, does that not tell you anything?" Eriko retorted._

_"It tells me that there's a girl in front of me in dire need of an attitude adjustment?" Yasashiku joked; it didn't lighten her spirits._

_"You're not helping Raion." She hissed, he held up his hands in defense._

_"No need to get testy Eriko, but try to be friendly, I know it's not easy for you, but things will just get harder for you if you can't learn to accept others, more importantly yourself."

* * *

_

_Accepting myself, a load of help that did! _Eriko growled mentally, if only that stupid Lion would keep himself in his own business her life would probably be a load easier, well, it would be if everyone just vanished. Wouldn't it? If you had the fate of the Fox wouldn't you want to stay away from people avoid having contact with eyes and seal walls around your heart to evade feelings for someone, because they would only hurt once you have gone.

She looked to her left, Kyo was sitting in the seat next to the girl that sat at her left and he looked downright bored. She figured he would rather be failing miserably in beating up Yuki than sit in the classroom with nothing to do but listen to things you possibly already know.

"Sanotomono! Read passage 28," the teacher ordered in an edgy tone, she looked down at the book. No way was she going to read that aloud in this class no no no no no. This was a health class, so what are students more likely taught in their eleventh year just to review something Eriko hated anything more than being the Fox. Not that she would have minded, but it just reminded her that she wouldn't be able to make children!

"Whatever," she replied, some of the students snickered while other hid their faces behind their book covers to avoid being caught laughing. Unfortunately, the teacher didn't see Eriko's discomfort and made her do so, but it wasn't like he would have given the task to someone else even if he did see it. Eriko cleared her throat and caught a glimpse of Kyo's face, well, what she could see of it anyway.

Kyo wasn't a pervert thankfully, but he knew what was bothering her and had faced away from her and pretended to peer out the window with his right arm propped up, his shoulders were shaking occasionally, and he was hiding fits of laughter. He would get it later, but it seemed that Tohru was uncomfortable as well as she was beat red in the back row with Yuki across from her trying to busy himself by staring at the clock. The other students continued their snickering and hiding their faces behind their book covers. Why now and why her?

"The female genitals consist of two glands called ovaries that are responsible for producing eggs and female sex hormones. Once women reach sexual maturity, they experience a hormone regulated monthly fertility cycle known as a menstrual cycle. These hormones control the maturation and release of an egg from one of the ovaries every month, and they affect the lining of the womb making it ready to receive a fertilized egg. Mature eggs are released from the ovary and move along the fallopian tube to the uterus. If an egg is fertilized, it tries to embed itself in the uterus wall, ready to develop into a fetus. If no egg becomes implanted, the uterus lining is shed, and this results in a flow of menstrual blood, know as the 'period'." Eriko read quickly but clearly, then sat back and sighed heavily, it didn't seem much to some people but it was enough to have Eriko lose her dignity. Eriko believed they shouldn't be taught this together, more like in gender-separated rooms!

"Good, now, Kyo Sohma," It was Eriko's turn to hide her fits as Kyo's face bolted towards the teacher with pure disgust, the next passage was about the menstrual cycle. Yuki continued to stare at the clock and Tohru continued looking at the book with a bright red face, Eriko was now happy she was picked first, it only meant she wouldn't be picked again.

"Oh come on Orangetop, you'll have to learn about at some point." Uo teased.

"Shut up Yankee! And besides I already know it! But I don't need to be reminded!" Kyo snapped.

"Passage 29 please Sohma-kun." The teacher repeated, Kyo snarled and turned to the book, leaving a smirking Uo.

"Day one of the menstrual cycle is marked by the beginning of a period, also known as 'menstruation'. During menstruation, the thick uterus (womb) lining, which built up during the previous menstrual cycle, is released along with blood and mucus. The uterus contracts to force out the old lining." Kyo read, his face turning a new shade of color as each word passed, Eriko wanted to laugh so hard by this point, but this reminded her that she would be starting in a week or so, perfect…

"Excellent, now you Miss Yukima," Thank goodness, he was going with another person now, but there were several passages to go and several more students to pick on with another thirty minutes to go. But the laughter only rose when Yuki was picked to read about women's breasts, that got a lot of the people going as some students had already considered Yuki as a princess!

_Poor guy…_Eriko thought as he began reading, but she didn't listen, instead her mind wandered off again.

* * *

The bell finally rang and every single one of the students ran out of the room the quickest they could and get to their lockers. Eriko got to hers quickly and when she shut it, she discovered Tohru behind it.

"Hello Honda," Eriko greeted cheerlessly, there was no point in being happy when the girl had more then plenty of the emotion already.

"Hello Eriko-chan! I was wondering if you could go shopping with me today? Yuki has student council and Kyo is going to his master's dojo to get some training in and of course to visit him." Tohru explained, Eriko had nothing else to do for the day unless she wanted to sleep, but she wasn't tired, so what harm could happen while she was at the store with Tohru.

"Sure," she answered.

"Yay! Then let's go!"

Several moments later Eriko and Tohru were outside walking down the street, Eriko asked why she didn't bring Haru and Momiji. She said that last time they stayed out too long their driver got sick of waiting and threatened that they would walk home next time they didn't appear at the time they agreed upon departure from the school. Eriko asked why they couldn't have the driver take them to the store then; Tohru answered that it was orders from the Head she supposed.

"So who's the Head of the Sohmas?" Eriko asked.

"His name is Akito Sohma," Tohru answered.

"Must be really busy if he can't make a few visits every now and then." Eriko said, she remembered that at least once a month Mei would come over, and thus, Kaede as well. The visits were actually quite short since Kaede pulled several tricks over a short period of time and Mei ran after her in hopes of stopping her mischievous ways, miserably, she failed.

"It's not like that," Tohru said.

"How is it than?" Eriko asked, she shook her head softly.

"It's not my place to say," Tohru said, looking up at Eriko with bright eyes and a sad smile. Eriko eyed her aqua orbs; there was something abnormal about them. Sadness wove itself around her irises, but so did determination and happiness, but something else caught her eye, it was an unsure emotion, but Eriko tried to decipher it, but didn't succeed.

"You all right?" she asked.

"I'm actually quite happy today, Eriko? What do you think of the Sohmas?" Tohru asked.

"Well, that's a question out of the blue. What do you feel about them?"

"I asked you first," she said with a teasing tone that was something she never heard out of Tohru before if she ever had. Eriko figured it had something to do with that strange gleam in her eyes, it was certainly was not always there, she didn't see it on the first day she saw her nor on the last day before they saw each other before Christmas, but the feeling looked a little away from fresh.

"I find them interesting and likable, a lot better then mine anyhow." Eriko replied.

"You're lucky you and the Sohmas have a family," That's right! She never heard about Tohru's background, heck, she barely knew anything about the girl she walked next to, barely even close to a good friend. But maybe that was the reason for the sadness to lurk in her aquatic depths…

"You don't have one?" Eriko asked calmly.

"I do, but only a grandfather and a few cousins. I'm not really close to them but my grandfather is the best. My mom died a couple of years ago and my father passed away when I was little from a fever." Tohru explained. It must have been hard for her no doubt. Eriko felt instantly rotten, she had a loving family that included Yuri, Sarah, and Dikatou. Then there was Mei, Aikoko, Ginry, and Aunt Kita. Yet she pushed them aside like trash when she was talking to someone who had little. It was astounding to how Tohru was smiling still; she wondered how much more she could take before the facial reassurance was gone forever.

"Sorry," Eriko mumbled.

"Oh! There's nothing to be sorry about! There was nothing anyone could do about it," Tohru replied.

"No, I'm sorry about how I have been." Eriko corrected.

"You're-"

"I haven't been the kindest person in the world to you, not to a lot of people if I was to anyone at all. You see, I'm…never mind…"

"You know, it's a lot better if you tell people about it, you know about your feelings, dreams and stuff like that. When I do, it makes me feel a lot better, like my heart was relieved, like when I'm carrying three bags at my job, when Momiji helps me, it feels like the work is so much lighter." Tohru explained, Eriko's eyes widened down at her, she really was astounding.

"Well…if you put it that way, I'm just really scared about…the future. I'm sure I'm not the only one, but I feel like I'm completely different from others, separated from their existence's and have a much more different purpose then they do." She was careful not mention anything about her fate, it would blow her cover after all.

"You're right, a lot of people are afraid of the future, I'm one of those people." Tohru said. "I'm not sure how I will be able to raise enough money for myself or for others, how I can use whatever skills I have to make a difference in others lives. But what really separates us are our feelings."

"Our feelings?"

"Yes, our feelings for one another and about different things make us what we are, whether I wear white while you wear black, it doesn't change the fact that we're people, it doesn't change that fact that we're beings born on this planet for a reason we must decide for ourselves, that reason is for us only, something we decide to do all by ourselves and no one else can decide it for us." Tohru explained, and she was right, on everything she said. Eriko looked up at the sky as they walked.

Did it really matter what fate thought? Didn't it matter what she thought? Everyone did care that she was the Fox, the lowest air-breathing creature on the planet, and to think people worship Inari, the Rice God that was neither female nor male but represented a fox.

"So…it only matters how I feel right?"

"Absolutely,"

"I might be out of place here, but you don't seem to care very much about your own feelings." Eriko pointed out, she nearly fell, and because of that and the comment she blushed.

"Oh well…I have too much to worry about you know…. to worry about my own feelings it's what other people's feelings are that…really concern me…" Tohru tried to explain to her, but unknown to her, Eriko understood perfectly.

_As much as I thought how fate would bring my end in this world someday…sometime soon after graduation…I never really paid attention to how I felt about it, it was always how the Fox felt about it, not myself, not the Eriko Sanotomono, always the Fox. But now I see it…how she cares so much about everybody, how she's so buoyant…she really looks into people and walks around in their skin, I should have tried that, the times I could have…but it's too late, you showed me Tohru Honda, but I'm afraid it won't matter for long…I only have till the end of the next year…to truly live a proper human life…_

"You're truly a great person Honda," Eriko complemented, she blushed harder.

"No n-no I'm not I'm just t-trying to help you and well-"

"Don't worry Honda, I won't tell anyone," Eriko joked.

_…and to learn to love everyone I meet and not just people like Kyo…_

"So what's you're favorite foods? You never told me," Tohru asked.

"I guess nikujaga (meat and potatoes) and rice, but I usually make it myself." Eriko answered, "Why?"

"I thought it would be a nice welcome back treat since we didn't celebrate your return." Tohru replied, her eyes widened.

"You would do that…for me?"

"Of course, you're back with us, just you being here is enough to re-celebrate New Years Eve!" Tohru cried happily.

"That would be great of you Honda, thank you so much." Eriko replied.

_Thank you…_

After walking into the store and gathering up what they needed like milk, rice, and the ingredients for nikujaga, they were out of the store in at least thirty minutes. By this time Eriko and Tohru were smiling, they seemed frozen on their lips, not wanting to go away, if ever. Though Eriko was holding two bags in only her left hand, Tohru was carrying one in her left (she insisted on carrying at least one since Eriko offered to carry all three).

"I can't believe we're reviewing puberty, can you believe that?" Eriko asked, Tohru blushed again, remembering the earlier events, as luck would have it, she wasn't picked to read.

"Well, it's just to get ready for the final exams of the year." Tohru mentioned.

"True,"

A few more minutes passed and it wouldn't have taken long for them to reach Shigure's house.

"Good thing I'm off today," Tohru sighed, "I needed to get those supplies."

"I could have gotten them for you…where do you work at?"

"At the Sohma Consecutive Building, I'm a janitor there," Tohru answered. It was then that they approached a street to cross. By the time they were halfway across, Eriko heard the fast engine of a car from their right.

"Watch out Honda!" Eriko cried out as she lunged on top of the Onigiri, the car whizzed by, followed by a small _poof!_

"WATCH WHERE YA GOIN' MORONS!" The driver roared from his window as he sped down the road, no one else came.

"Are you all right Eriko? Eriko?" Tohru looked down to spot a little black fox sitting outside of Eriko's collar, it's little steely blue eyes looked up at her in the most frightened gaze she had ever seen an animal give. She knew it instantly, it was Eriko.

_Nagai nagai sakamichi no tochuu de tsumazuite_

_Itai nani ka ga kirete mou arukenai_

"OH NO! I TURNED YOU INTO AN ANIMAL I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru cried out picking up Eriko and putting her right in front of her face.

"Quiet down Honda!"

_Tsumasaki tachi mitai na hibi demo itsuka kitto_

_Tsuyoku naritai to miageru sora wa takaku_

"NO NO NO! IT'S MY FAULT I KNOW!"

"Quiet! Someone will hear you!"

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo fui ni watashi o tamesu_

_Mou ikudo koeta darou_

_Hitori nakiakashita yoake_

"I MUST HAVE DID SOMETHING TELL ME WHAT I DID!"

"I'm fine and you did nothing so quiet! Honda!"

"I'm sorry!"

"_Honda_!" she cried back in a harsh and cold tone, Tohru went silent and stared at the little fox, now Eriko could see the little gears spinning in her head.

_Chiisa na kesshin kurikaeshi aruite yuku no_

_Harahara to yuki no mau michi mo haru ni wa hana_

"This is perfectly natural, well for me anyway, I'm…I'm…the Fox…" Eriko admitted, Tohru seemed to have noticed something and gave Eriko a sympathetic expression, it seemed that she knew of her condition.

"I've heard of the tales of the Fox," Tohru said. That earned a surprised glance from the black kitsune, she looked up at her aquatic orbs and blushed slightly from embarrassment.

_Kizutsukeau hi ga aru keredo demo heiki_

_Hontou wa dare mo ga yasashikute motomeatteru_

"It's not really important…"

"You're fated to run away…aren't you?"

"Yes…it's my fate…soon after graduation…" They stood there in silence, Tohru wondered…could she have been cursed this whole time? Maybe that was why she avoided contact with others, because she transformed when she was embraced. Maybe that's how…

_Kanashikute kanashikute kokoro chigiresou na yoru_

_Sore demo nao shinjite miru_

_Hosoi kibou tsunaide_

"_**Are you all right with it?"**_

"_**With Eriko living there you mean?"**_

_**"Yes,"**_

So the whole time, Yuri was worried about Eriko, how she would fit in, how she would deal with everyday life because of her fate. On the night of the 'accident', her family must have been so worried and scared when they found her gone with only a bloody incident left behind and a fainted girl. The Fox, she knew she had a terrible fate and a story many still reminded her of that was never caused by her.

"Eriko, you've been distant all your life because you were the Fox right?" Tohru asked, the fox nodded, her eyes trembled, it made Tohru's heart tighten and her eyes welled up as well. "Is that why you were always so sarcastic? Avoiding other people?" Once again she received a nod, Tohru remembered the incident at the zoo, how she almost hugged the girl, she only flicked her away.

_Koraete mo koraete mo ochiru namida nara ii no_

_Ame ga furu hageshiku furu_

_Subete o nagashiteku_

"I'm scared, it's a fate generations before me dealt with and now it's my turn. And now, I finally see life as it should be, but fate will never allow me to live freely." Eriko explained. "And all I ever wanted I never got…just because I'm the Fox…"

_**It's the Fox!**_

_**She's 'his' spy, she must be spying on us to report to 'him'!**_

_**Would she really do that?**_

_**She didn't want to be part of the Zodiac in the first place remember?**_

_**So the legend is correct?**_

_**Of course! The Fox thought she was too good for us and refused the 'God's' offer!**_

"It's not fair…I wish I were you Honda, I could make choices for myself and I could walk under the sun and moon with a smile on my face and think positive…" Eriko cried, tears streaming down her face by this point. "And all because I refused the offer! Because I can never be excepted as I am!"

_Ikiru no wa kurushii no onaji kurai suteki na no_

_Ima o koete koko o koete_

_Mata waratte misete_

_**More horrible than the Cat…**_

_**I'm surprised it wasn't the Fox whom tricked the Cat, the Rat doesn't seem to be the kind…**_

_**Yes, I agree, the Fox is much more easier to believe of such trickery!**_

_**But the truth is the Rat did it…**_

_**But the Fox was given the option, and she refused…**_

_**She is not apart of us, nor is she like the Cat, she is the only one to ever be so close to 'God' than any of us!**_

_**She is different…**_

_**She is a cut-throat…**_

**_She should be lynched for her stupidity…_**

"You're wrong Eriko," Tohru replied; her thumb wiping the tears away, only leaving behind the trails. "You did not refuse God's offer, the Fox did. And because she didn't accept, she was not part of any zodiac, but because of her action you were cursed. But she made that choice on her own, so it gives you complete rights of free speech as well."

"That's where you're wrong Honda, I have no choices to make for a future! I don't even have the choice to be able to visit your restaurant or be married and have kids…I won't have those privileges because I would be long gone rotting in some riverbank!" Eriko cried, her tears running over Tohru's fingers.

_Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo sono te ni dakishimete yukeru_

"But you can at least enjoy life now, when you have the chance." Tohru replied with a smile.

"…" _Can I? With the wake of my destiny just on the horizon? _Eriko mentally asked, but she didn't want to ask Tohru, she knew she already bore enough pain, she didn't need to burden her with her own troubles.

"But besides…there's always the chance that you can fight it! There's always a chance, I should know. After my mother died, I was talking to a photo of her (I still do though) but then I met the Sohmas, who were so kind that they took me in. And if there's one thing they taught me, is that if we stay together we can be together…forever…"

_Poof!_

Together forever? That seemed like an impossibility to her as she dressed herself behind Tohru's blushing face. But who knows? She smiles, yeah, who knows what will happen in the future…

_"I wouldn't be surprised if you never run away…"_

"But Eriko…I want you to know, no matter what you are." Tohru began. "We'll stay together, friends forever to the end."

"That sounds like something to look forward to." Eriko replied with a new spring in her step.

"But Eriko, it had already begun."

"We're back!" Tohru cried as they stepped into Shigure's house.

"Oh, welcome back you two…erm…Eriko? What happened you look a bit…ruffled, so do you Tohru," Shigure pointed out when he poked out from behind a wall. Then Yuki appeared and Kyo was on the stairs.

"We had a bit of an accident on the way home, no big deal." Eriko answered.

"So, did you two have a chance to get to know one another?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, in fact, when we were on the way home we were talking about-! A restaurant? Why would you think I would want a restaurant?" Tohru asked in a puzzled tone, looking at Eriko, she sweat-dropped.

"Restaurant?" The boys said together.


	25. Inari's Story

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_The harder you try, the more broken you'll be in the end._

Jellew Sohma – Year 1300

The Cat

**Inari's Story**

"Oh Yassy!" Yasashiku hadn't been so annoyed in his whole life, that was true until the first day of school. It wasn't till after lunch that he finally noticed some girls clinging to his every step. He didn't notice though, till Myuu rounded a corner and spotted them, and asked why they were so starry-eyed. He ended up dragging her away as she rambled on to the girls not to look like that so often of their faces would freeze. But the next day this girl was the only one following him.

Even after Algebra that girl was already around the corner, and there was only one word: Obsession. He knew it right away, and he disliked her. He couldn't hate anyone or bring himself to say anything horrible to someone. He was a sucker for girls that were similar to Myuu, but Myuu was like a little sister to him and he would never fall for a girl for as long as she's alive. Besides, he couldn't have his girlfriend get in the way when she found someone to date.

"Who is she Yasashiku-kun?" Myuu finally asked, she wasn't annoyed, not like him. The girl was Eisuka Asakuruma, a freshman as well. She was a Kaibara native, but as well as a girl with eyes on the Lion. It seemed like she was a fly he couldn't swat at, he couldn't hit girls, and it was against his reputation.

"Nobody," Yasashiku answered, but before he could finally regain his breath, a lanky grip wrapped around his waist, that was such an uncomfortable position. Myuu though, didn't know what happened till she saw the whole thing. Whether she was all right or ticked was no where near obvious. She looked at the girl named Eisuka and began to wonder what happened and why she would be doing this.

"Get off of me Asakuruma-chan!" Yasashiku managed out politely, a little more rougher then usual.

"But I want to hug you!" she cried with a fake smile. She was the kind of person Yasashiku would never have expected from this school; sure it had its ups and downs, but nothing like this. She was that kind of 'popular' person and from what he's heard, quite wealthy. Probably a snobby woman that thinks she can get whatever she wants, like people.

"I don't want to be hugged!" he whined, he tried to sound playful but she was really pushing his patience. Myuu was still thinking to herself, not seeming to mind the struggle of one trying to continue hugging and the other trying to get out of the hold.

"Of course you do! No one hates to be hugged by me!" She cried happily, it sounded very screechy like, it hurt his sensitive ears.

"I don't hate it but my lungs do!" he breathed, she must have thought it was some kind of request like 'hug me tighter till I turn blue' or something, but it was really suffocating.

"You're whole body loves me! How wonderful!" she cried out again, her grip tightening, he felt his air passages closing his only hope was Myuu, who was still staring out to space.

"M-yuu-u…" he breathed, he really was turning blue.

"So you must like Yasashiku!" she suddenly cried out, this made the girl freeze and look up at Myuu's bright expression, Eisuka's expression looked dull while Yasashiku's turned blue.

"You're not too bright are you?" she asked, that was then that she made her rescue.

"Oh no Yasashiku what's wrong?" Myuu cried, noticing his labored breath, as soon as Eisuka realized he wasn't breathing right, yet she was all over him as soon as he leaned on the wall for support.

"Oh no are you all right Yasa honey?" Eisuka asked.

"Never…been…better…" he breathed out sarcastically, he was relieved that Myuu was closer to him then Eisuka was. She had to have been a walking torture chamber! He suddenly didn't like the girl very much, for one thing she nearly suffocated him, and another she was calling him 'Yassy' and honey! He only allowed one person to call him by a nickname, it was Myuu, but for some reason she stopped calling him that soon after they met.

"Oh did I ruffle your clothes? Is there anything I can get you honey?" she asked, Myuu didn't figure out that she was flirting with Yasashiku, it always made him jealous when she didn't try to make anything of him though. He didn't mind all the flattery the girls gave him, but Myuu didn't seem to care much about what he looked like, she was like that after all. If the hottest male celebrity came walking into the school, she would be the only one not to notice. But in this case, he was that celebrity, and he felt out of place if the one girl he cared about not go luvy-duvy over him.

"Nah, but you can leave now." Yasashiku said with a hint of amusement. But his getaway sayings didn't work this time.

"Oh no! I must be around you all the time or the other girls will get you!" Eisuka cried pitifully, Yasashiku saw her shoot a glance at Myuu, who looked innocently up at him.

"But we're not in the same classes!" he tried to argue, but it seemed that she wouldn't hear of it.

"Then I'll have my classes switched! Don't worry Yasa-honey I'll be with you no matter what!" Now that was corny, cornier that he could take. He was the happiest man on the planet as she skipped away to the office to have her schedule changed. He wondered if she knew his class schedule, but with how obsessed she is with him, he would say she did.

"We have Language Arts now Yasashiku, we better hurry!" Myuu suddenly cried happily, making Yasashiku jump out of his skin.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

The next morning Eriko woke up with a groan, for some reason not even nine hours of sleep could make her feel awake. She groaned and rolled over, she missed the lone western mattress that acted as a futon back at her old home. Futons seemed so uncomfortable, how could Japan natives actually get an unrestful sleep?

She looked at her alarm clock, it said 5:15, school would start in an hour and a half. She rubbed her temples as she sat up. Then she forced herself out of bed and grabbed her uniform and underwear and got into the shower. It wasn't till she was fully uniformed (except for the shoes) and her hair was back in a soppy ponytail while her bangs were clearly dry because of the hairdryer.

She heard a cranky Kyo grumbling as he wandered in next and took his. She looked around the room, it was only 5:45, she had plenty of time to eat breakfast, but she wasn't hungry. Then her eyes lowered onto the _Kitsune no Hon_. She had the strangest urge to read it, so she sat down cross-legged and plopped it onto her lap and opened it.

She sighed, it was completely empty…again! What was with this book? She would forget about only for a few days or more and then it would like erase it's words. But the only thing not gone was the table of contents. This was crazy though as well, there was only one chapter now!

**Table of Contents**

**Chapter One**

_**Inari, the Rice Goddess**_

She flipped over the page and began to read the new passage; there were more passages!

**Not too long ago upon the lands of Ancient Japan, there were many Gods and Goddesses. The humans though, had little faith in them as many of them were destroyers and cared little for such 'vermin'. The demons native so many centuries ago submitted to the powerful beings and most agreed with the Gods and Goddesses that humans were unworthy of walking upon the same ground as them, breathe the same air, and swim through the same water. This resulted in many fights that many times came out as war, total war. Demons would massacre villages and humans would flee in desperation to save their lives and families. When hope was in little amount and almost extinguished, the wise fox that watched in sheer horror and pain moved forward. By this time many other Gods and Goddesses have come from foreign countries to resolve this maniacal destruction. One, Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, War, and Crafts had spotted the fox's bravery, but it also revealed fear and foolishness. Spotting no other animal that wished to end this war, she gave the fox the values and properties of that of a God nor Goddess. But a godly figure that resembled neither male nor female. The fox was called Inari and her wisdom and bravery brought forth the end of the war. She separated the two species and they forever lived in hatred and fear of one another, something they would have to resolve on their own.**

**But in favor of saving them, the humans made shrines and temples for Inari and she in return, grew the rice crops each spring, giving enough to last through the seasons to come. But as the humans worshipped her, the demons were disgusted, animals were neutral and fled whenever they sensed one near. But foxes became known as Inari's messengers as she took on the godly role and left to the skies, only her spirit remained. But as the years passed, villagers came back from the hard day at the fields to say that they have seen a lovely woman with flowing silver hair holding two sheaves of rice as well as a snow-white ceremonial kimono. Each one remembered her clearly as her two cyan spheres had encarved her stare into their skin and her nine silver tails and set of silver fox ears gave her away. They knew instantly that it was Inari…**

**But she never made vocal contact with them, but instead appeared everyday they came to work on the same spot several meters away from them, whenever they tried to approach, she wisped away with the last breeze. But at the end of one spring, she vanished at evening, but the next spring she didn't return. But instead, a tiny baby kitsune appeared at the village one day, each villager cherished her and the top family took her in. Even without Inari around, the baby fox seemed to have replaced her as the rice had grown much more abundantly that spring. The baby fox soon woke up in a human-like appearance the following spring with a set of black ears and a tail. She was quickly treated as a princess and was announced the heir to the leadership of the village. Because of the abundant supply of rice the population grew over the years and the baby fox was growing and given a name, Minari, a cross between Minerva and Inari. She began to talk and was taught of the way of their life. She was unusually bright and intellectual, calm and collected and even made changes on the village and how they grew their crops. **

**She grew her second tail on her 100th birthday. By this time she was the proud leader of the village that developed into a town people now call Kyoto. Her town produced much rice and was exported, and in return had plenty of money to live off of. But she suddenly became withdrawn from the world as years came and gone. She would demand for silence and peace and remain in a lone room far inside the royal fortress. She would only socialize when it came to political wealth and meetings with neighboring leaders, and even a few times with remaining demon lords and ladies. But by the time she had gotten her third tail, no one dared to even take a step near the fortress. As one night all the servants had fled from it, too scared to tell a word of what happened when they ran out, when it was completely silent before.**

**From this day it is revealed that night when the servants fled she was approached by the Zodiac God, Cosiniak and was given the option of whether she wished to join the Holiday or Chinese Zodiac. She was reluctant to wander outside her chamber let alone join a party, so in anger of being disturbed she had gone rigid and hysterical. The maniacal screeches from her chamber drove the servants out in fear; the screeches though were so deep within the chambers that no one outside could hear. But it also turned out that she had placed a barrier around the fortress so she could feel anyone or anything's enter. The villagers soon began to discover only foxes entered and left the fortress alive. But they had more to worry about as the rice had no longer any godly energy and began to die more easily. **

**When technology began to inhabit Japan, the fortress was restricted; as no one wanted to risk destroying it with Minari inside in fear she would leap out and clash. It was around her 500th birthday when the Meiji War took place and this, angered the fox. But she did not reveal herself then, but by the end of the massive slaughter, surviving soldiers had claimed to have seen a saddened version of Inari, soaring through the sky on a giant white fox's back. They became relieved and miserable at the same time as she vanished. Whatever happened to her was a mystery and how Minari ended up in their care so many centuries ago was open for answers as well.**

**From that day on, Minari was said to remain hidden deep within the fortress. Many say because of her outburst Cosiniak forgot about her and rumors spread that she thought she too good for the other zodiac animals that joined. There were even rumors that Cosiniak left half-dead from the fortress of her possible violent outbursts and that was why he wasn't visible on the day of the parties and races. But the screeches were also the creators of the black spirit that left the fortress and took form of a black fox. When that fox appeared at the party of the Chinese Zodiac, the animals greeted her happily, happy that she decided to join them, but Cosiniak shooed it away, but before it could get any further, Cosiniak cursed it, it was the first animal cursed. In sadness the Fox ran away, where it went no one knew. But it was never found, only the person that was cursed upon its existence was the only clue as to where the Fox was and how Minari was at that moment. The curse of the Fox was much different from the Cat's, as the Fox grew symptoms emerged and wanted the body to run, run as far as it could from those who despised it. They say even when the Fox's cursed human body was in danger, a demon would take place and massacre the danger, and she was the Demoness of Obliteration, Darkness and Protection. Her name was Minari…**

Eriko shut the book violently, she was trembling horribly and her eyes were widened with realization. Her skin went as white as a sheet and when Kyo came in, he instantly took notice.

"Eriko! What's wrong?" Kyo cried as he ran over and bent down, she didn't seem to recognize him and continued to her trembling, he shook her slightly, but instead of breaking down, she jerked over (scaring Kyo) and wrapped her arms around him. She knocked him back on his rear with his hands behind him. "Eriko?" Not a tear fell from her eyes, but she was still apparently scared of something…

"Kyo? What's wrong-Eriko?" Tohru came in after knocking, she didn't seem ready to wait for an answer when she heard Kyo questioning and spotted her nuzzled into his chest. She blushed fiercely, but managed to spot the book. Instead of asking, she wandered over to it as Kyo comforted the Fox. She read _Kitsune no Hon _on the front and began to flip through it, it was blank again.

"What is that Tohru?" Kyo asked, she shook her head as she continued to skim through them. Then she stopped on the last page and eyed the page; Kyo looked at her back curiously. "What are you staring at?" She snapped it shut and turned towards him.

"There isn't anything in this book Kyo," she answered half-truthfully as she placed it down next to Eriko's futon.

"What do you mean there isn't anything in there?" Kyo hissed, "It was the thing that scared her!"

"It's blank Kyo," she replied, staring at Eriko in an unread expression. Kyo didn't understand the expression, but looked down at the Fox. She was now sleeping, they went to bed like at seven or something, or so she did because she was so tired last night.

"I'll skip school today, Eriko needs rest." Kyo stated roughly.

"Kyo-" Tohru tried to begin, but Kyo became enraged.

"I'm skippin' school and no one is going to tell me otherwise all right!" He realized he was yelling and stared at Tohru in disbelief. "Just go…" She was speechless, but got up and shut the door quietly behind her, leaving a regretful Kyo.

* * *

_Damnit! Why did I yell at her? She was only trying to help… _Kyo thought Eriko's hand gripped his shirt and she murmured something inaudible. _She's wiped out…why?_

"_Take it easy on Tohru-chan my dear, Eriko is special to you, but so is Tohru._" There goes that bodiless voice again, Kyo looked around the room just in case a body just so happened to appear. No one was present.

"Eriko…what do I do?"

* * *

Tohru stood out in the hall and blushed slightly, Yuki was still half-asleep downstairs, maybe that's why he didn't hear anything or maybe it was because Kyo wasn't as loud as he usually was. That confused her, he was a little more gentle a few minutes ago, but there was still that concern gleam in his eye and it was for both Eriko and her. But the feeling in the pit of her chest wouldn't go away, she didn't know what to do about it.

"Ready to go Miss Honda?" it was Yuki and he was standing at the top of the stairs with his bag and hers.

"Kyo and Eriko are skipping today," she finally said, his expression saddened, of course when she was sad so was he, but he was sure his misery was worse. He loved Tohru, but she didn't seem to feel the same way. It was jealousy that occurred to him, she liked Kyo, he could finally see that, but could he accept it? And what about him? What did the Cat have that the Rat didn't have then and now?

"Oh, well, than we better get going, I've got to be at a student council meeting early this morning before the bell rings." Yuki replied with a small smile, she smiled back.

"All right," _I wonder what's wrong with Eriko…she's the Fox I know…but why me? _She thought as she followed Yuki down the stairs.

* * *

Back in Eriko's room, Kyo pondered on about that book that lay next to her bed. His cat curiosity longed to see what frightened Tohru, but if he moved he would wake up Eriko, he didn't want to see her so scared again.

"Kyo…?" It took every ounce of his self-control not to jump out of his skin when he heard her bone-chilled voice; her eyes were kept closed though. "Can you put me in bed, no tucking though…" He smiled slightly. She seemed so vulnerable and fragile in this state, it was kind of cute, but as long as he was Kyo, he would never think on the same track as Shigure.

"Sure," he answered as he then lifted her up and heaved her over to her bed.

"You're acting like I'm as heavy as an elephant…" she silently laughed.

"Well, you're making me tired." He answered with a rare sense of humor. She smiled back weakly, what was wrong with her?

"You can go to school you know…you're failing…"

"I don't give a damn about school and besides! I ain't failin'!" Kyo growled as he stood up. "Just go to sleep."

"Whatever you say…" she yawned and was a sleep in a second. This gave him the chance to pick up the book and skim through it; it wasn't till the last page that he encountered what Tohru discovered.

_Take care of her_


	26. Heroes are remembered

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

_Some of my best moments are spent with me._

Laurence Harvey

**Heroes are remembered**

True to his word, Kyo stayed with Eriko (who slept on through the day soundly), but eventually he grew bored. As much as he cared for her he couldn't help but feel the deep pain he put upon himself when he yelled at Tohru. Why the hell he did that was beyond him, but he really wanted to make up for what he did. But the longing for Eriko told him not to make a move, but his heart was being pulled in two ways. But girls needed two different ways of attention, and two different lives led to different likings.

But what happened to Eriko? She read something in that book didn't she? But what did that simple sentence have to do with that spasm attack? He didn't know and he was dying to find out as the suspense was already killing him.

"Minari…" Kyo looked over at Eriko, she wasn't awake, but it appeared that she was asleep. She must have been dreaming… "I am…"

"Minari? Who the hell is Minari?" Kyo wondered aloud, it wasn't till she stopped talking in her sleep about 'The Fox', demons, villagers, Cosiniak (whoever that was), and many other things he couldn't make out from under her breath before he decided to walk out. He shut the door silently behind him and when he turned around, he was facing an odd-looking Shigure.

"Why did you skip school Kyo?" he asked suddenly, Kyo growled.

"Because there was something wrong with Eriko and I wanted to make sure she would be all right! That a problem?" Kyo asked as he began to storm toward the stairs.

"Go to school Kyo, I'll call you in late. You're only fifteen minutes away for your third period." Shigure said, Kyo froze.

"There is no way in hell I'm leaving you with Eriko for one minute by herself with you in her condition!" Kyo shouted, Shigure only looked at him sternly that Kyo figured he meant no harm. But his seriousness bothered him, even though people were sick he still bounced around like a rabbit, much like that darned Momiji.

"You need not worry Kyo, I will make sure she is in good treatment while you're away for six hours." Shigure said steadily. Kyo hesitated, and with another fixed glance he grabbed his bag and cursed under his breath as he stomped down the stairs.

"You touch one hair on her head and you're mine! Got it Shigure!" Kyo roared as he shut the door behind him, leaving Shigure in silence.

About five minutes after calling Kaibara high school, Shigure sat in his office; pondering. He cared for Eriko; it was plain obvious, he loved her more than a friend as well. But…was it possible that Eriko felt something different? She didn't really say her feelings out right, and because of her own curse she's usually in the aid of others, instead of others being in aid of her.

Shigure placed the butt of his pencil to his head in frustration, Eriko must have been feeling a number of things like pain…agony…loneliness…so many things that have developed into her heart that might be impossible to remove, it just kept spreading as more negative things became outcomes in her life, like cancer. Maybe that was why so many horrible things happened to her, to ensure that she would run away! But maybe it was-no, it couldn't have been. Or…it could have been all those feelings he had felt back in his teen days when he hung out with her, Naomi, Mihoshi, Ayame, and Hatori. But the Dog only cursed him; he was the animal that stood for trustworthiness of the Chinese Zodiac. Akito trusted him, most people of the Zodiac did as well, but the hard part about that combination is that he told Akito everything about what other people who trusted him with their secrets and he breathed them out to Akito as if they meant nothing. He felt a pang of guilt, but actually, that pain has always been there, haunting him and reminding him of what he was, but not exactly who he was. Who was he to tell even the Head of the family the secrets of his loved ones? No one would be able to answer that, probably not even Einstein could.

But memories…they lasted much longer then the curse, in fact, he even heard a saying about that before, with something about heroes and legends. The curse was apparently a legend known by a few people, while the heroes well, were there any heroes? No, there weren't, the animals did nothing to try to have the Cat rejoined, the Zodiac god did nothing except cursed them when he found out about the Rat's trickery, it was more of a villain's work than that of a hero's. So there was only a legend, so why didn't the rest of the saying come to him?

_Maybe, I'm not thinking up everything I should be…_ he thought to himself, he automatically stood and began walking out of the office, his mind deep in thought. Why must he always be in such a mood when everyone was gone, maybe teasing and being around people is what made him move on, despite the hard time he and his fellow cursed members lived through.

He didn't seem to feel his legs going about by themselves, he didn't wake from his racing thoughts till he was standing outside Eriko's door, he sensed it greatly now. Her body was growing weaker and was beginning to grow more exhausted, she only had till the end of her senior year till fate took total action over her life, and end it. She would probably end up a bit like Akito if she doesn't start fighting it, but speaking of Akito, he heard from Hatori a while ago that he had grown somewhat of a stubborn streak and often refused any treatment of the kind. At first Shigure thought it just had to do with his arrogant attitude, but then he began to worry, Akito's body was commonly on the verge of breaking down if he did not take medication daily. Akito knew that, so why was he not taking it? Maybe he should visit…

_Not today though, I promised to watch over our little vixen didn't I? _Shigure asked himself with a flattering smirk. But Eriko looked a lot like his former friend, Sunmei and Eriko looked awfully alike, maybe that was why he felt so attached to her, in a familial way anyhow. If he went any further than that and Kyo found out, there would be hell to pay! Shigure smirk transformed into a smile. Maybe he should further the use of the telephone…

* * *

It wasn't very easy as the days wore on with little to do. Noami was busy with the first day of school today and during the school term, she often stayed late into the day after school hours. She didn't like going home with unfinished work. Then there was Aikoko; she ended up going to a friends house after school to begin her first assignment of the term. Kaede and Mei were loitering around the dining house with Ginry, the kitten though, seemed roughly on edge and Kaede must have sensed as they ended up later in the library reading things they told no one about.

But Sunmei remained her given home within the state, only a little distance from Noami's. She sensed it all too well, the change that was taking place. She thought that at least Kisa or Kaede would sense this as well, but they were the youngest of this cursed generation, but she knew they would be the first to sense if before the others because Tigers were known for all emotionally, mentally, and physically sensitivity. They would feel it sometime before next year before disaster hits, and soon after, even the Chinese and Holiday young generation will sense it, as well as the Cat.

Sunmei moaned with frustration and boredom, she had been sitting around doing nothing for the past few days since Eriko had left, she had to admit that the estate got a little riled up since she came, basically it was full of the rumors they spread and suspicion of the 'trickery' she probably did instead of the Rat. There was no end to it period. Unless she somehow broke the spell, there would be no way of getting around those rumors, but if she did, her self-confidence would return. But if the curse would lift from her, wouldn't the same go with everyone else? No, it wouldn't. Kureno's curse was lifted for no known reason and it is still unknown, and no one else was released.

But it hurt her, keeping so many secrets from her friends like Noami, Mihoshi would have been easier to talk to but she was in America, Broadway she remembered. But recently she sent an e-mail saying that she recently met this great guy and was going out with him. She gave instant advice and Mihoshi promised she would go out with him only in daylight for a few years. Either way Sunmei knew she was safe, the family's wealth was enough to get them out of trouble and sick the police on them later. Sunmei also knew what Eriko had found out, she needed an explanation she knew. But she wondered if she had jumped to any conclusions? That would not have given any great results. If she had jumped to the thought that she transformed into Minari that night she slaughtered the crazed teen, she…she had to talk her now!

But before she could get the phone to say she was coming, the phone rang. She jumped a mile from where she was standing, why Noami hadn't gotten into the present was beyond her as she had no Caller ID, but she tried to collect herself as her trembling hands edged for the phone and sometime later led the receiver up to its master's ear and mouth.

"H-hello?" She greeted.

"Why, hello Sunmei-chan!" She nearly dropped the phone out of surprise, it was Shigure!

"Shigure?" She said, gathering herself back together. Instantly her heart began to reveal the cracks that had never vanished, but went into hiding. She didn't need to see them if she could feel them. "Is that you?"

"It hasn't been that long you know?" he replied, "But while we're at the introduction of out greeting, how are you?" Sunmei couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine actually, I'm even opening an animal clinic in a few weeks." She answered, it was true, since before she arrived back home she wanted to start an animal clinic, and she already had people with applications who wanted to become part of the staff.

"Good for you, but not to interrupt the cheery atmosphere you seem to be radiating of, there are some things we need to talk about." Shigure said, she avoided gulping, it had to do with the curse she knew, but why with her? Duh! She was cursed, by the Horse, maybe that was why he trusted her. Izusu 'Rin' was also cursed by the Horse, but by the Chinese Horse, she was cursed by the Holiday Horse, two different curses.

"What is it then Shigure-san? I have no where to go," She was hoping he really wanted to talk to her, it really made her feel loved when people went to her for things they were unsure of who else to turn to. Even in America she was appreciated for her hard work, but only by those who knew her since the beginning of the time she arrived.

"It is about the curse really, around Akito and Eriko, do you keep in touch at all with any of us?" Shigure was asking about the Madubachi Trio obviously, Sunmei was found of the three men, and awfully proud of them though there were some glitches that needed repairing, but some of them would never be gone completely…

"You're the only one I have talked to since I returned from America Shigure-san," Sunmei replied, she could never tell lies; especially not to those she loved. "Why? Is there something wrong?" She knew the answer to that, Eriko was weakening already.

"Well…currently yes, you do know the legend of the Fix right? Of course you do, but now I think the role of Eriko is taking more-drastic measures, she hasn't made any attempts to step out of the house with hesitant steps, but she has been tiring more and becoming someone a little out of character. I am beginning to wonder if it was wise as to let her stay here, as of Kyo will barely leave her." Shigure explained.

"I know, I sensed her stamina. I won't be shocked if the Tigers will sense it soon," Sunmei mentioned, Shigure agreed.

"Yes, it's a shame they're so young. And being the Tigers it'll make it hard for them to figure out what they're feeling and have them come to us for answers." Shigure said, "So what do you think?"

"About what? Eriko?" Sunmei asked.

"No, about us?" She was silent for a minute, how was she suppose to answer that, she hasn't seen him in what seemed like forever and now he was here asking about them. They never really 'broke up' as she never gave either of them the chance to say good-bye to one another. In fact, Shigure didn't know she had left to America till Mihoshi and Hatori admitted it, soon before she too, left.

"Well Shigure…I'm not sure on how to answer that…" she admitted into the black receiver. "There's a lot going on at the moment and I hardly think about us…"

"Eriko eh? Don't worry about it, I just now began questioning about our relationship as of right now, Eriko's skipping school because of exhaustion. She's weakening fast you know, I don't think there's anyway to pull through the curse of the Fox. But I do have a hunch…about ours…"

"_But I do have a hunch…about ours…_" Sunmei looked questionably around the room, what did he mean by that, does he know more than he's letting on?

"What do you mean Shigure-san?" she asked.

"I'm saying that there's things happening to us that never happened to generations before, don't tell me you haven't noticed as well." Shigure said, and she indeed knew of the occasions that have been happening. First there was the meeting of the Cat and Fox; they never have met before. Second was that almost the whole cursed Holiday Zodiac has already met the cursed members of the Chinese Zodiac. Third, Eriko has been pulling through many more symptoms the Foxes before her couldn't. Fourth, the head of the Sohma Clan allowed Shigure to take in Eriko. It was just endless!

"There's also the possibility, that Eriko's fate is also linked to Akito…" Sunmei gasped into the phone, how could that be? The Fox has always ran away after school graduation, but the heads have always died around the age of thirty! So how could the Fox Curse be linked to the Head's Curse?

"How?"

"Well, it was just a guess because lately Akito has been refusing to take medication daily, he is taking some mind you, just not as much." Shigure explained, so Akito wasn't taking his medicine as much as he should but what does that prove? Akito had always had his ways of getting what he wants, and needs. But he knew he needed that medicine, to keep living anyway.

"Why isn't he?" she asked, sounding rather worried.

"I don't know, I was going to ask him myself but I can't leave the house with a sleeping Eriko. I was hoping you could go there and see why for yourself." Shigure said hopefully. Sunmei sighed; she, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Kureno alone along with Akito's parents knew Akito's worst secret. She felt guilty not telling Mihoshi and Noami, but she decided it would be dangerous to get two that weren't cursed in the mess of things they have created.

"How would you know me being there would chance anything?" she asked.

"I'm not predicting anything Sunmei-chan, but I am sure she is willing to see you." Shigure pointed out.

"That isn't possible, Akito was reluctant for me to leave, if it wasn't for Mei, I would never have gone to America." Sunmei replied.

"Yes, but she did love you, if you can believe that, than you are bound to believe that she missed you as well, I think all the stress is just now beginning to drop on her, you have to see her sooner or later." Shigure said.

"And what if I don't?" she asked.

"You know what would happen don't you, if you really don't, use your imagination." Shigure said.

"But she never loved me, it was Kureno who stuck to her side for all those years when I was gone. Why would she suddenly remember me?" Sunemi asked.

"She had always loved you, you know as well as I do that she doesn't like revealing her inner feelings, that's what leads to her tantrums." Shigure admitted, Sunmei knew the feeling that was hidden deep within his voice. It was jealousy; Shigure would be at Akito's side off and on, but never received the attention he had always wanted from her. Kureno though, got much of her affection. Sunmei knew that wanting an education degree in veterinarian technician wasn't the only thing that got her to America, it was the fact that Akito was the one who the man she loved wanted attention from, and thought of her, her kin, the cursed members of the Sohma family, as things; possessions she could use then throw away. So how could someone like her love her? Was she just a toy on a shelf till she wanted her again? Or is what Shigure said true?

"Maybe I should-"

"All righty than! That's great! I'll tell Hatori you're on your way! I'm so proud of you Sunmei-chan!" Shigure cried. "Sayonara!" And with that, he hung up and Sunmei exhaled the breath she didn't know she was holding. She was going to see Akito, and she didn't know she was here! Hopefully Hatori wouldn't mention how long she was home, or otherwise, Akito might not be the girl she had thought of greeting again.

"Oh Sunmei! Sorry I was late getting home! I-where are you going?" Noami asked as she walked into the house with Kaede and Mei trailing behind her, it seemed that Kaede heard her because her eyes were huge with fright and staring at Sunmei. Sunmei had already grabbed her jacket and stood next to Noami.

"I'll be out for a while, don't worry about me." Sunmei ordered as she then walked out the door, Kaede clung to Noami's jacket and suddenly whimpered.

"W-Why didn't she stay?" Kaede asked no one in particular, Mei looked downcast and Noami looked baffled at both of them.

"Kaede dear, what's wrong? Both of you?" Noami asked, Kaede was never teary, or never was for as long as she seen her.

"I don't know…but it doesn't feel like she'll be coming back…" Kaede whispered, Noami still didn't understand the situation that was causing the Holiday Tiger so much of a problem.

"Don't be silly, she'll be back." Noami said reassuringly.

"No, she said don't _worry about me_ not _I'll be back_…" Kaede pointed out, Mei tugged at her cousin's left sleeve and held up a notebook she carried around with her, Noami read it and gasped.

**Who's Akito-san?**

"You mean she left because of _him_?" Noami asked quickly, she then bent down and looked straight into Kaede's eyes. "Tell me exactly what you heard,"

"We didn't hear much, we just heard her mutter 'Akito' every now and then even said something like '_But she never loved me, it was Kureno who stuck to her side for all those years when I was gone. Why would she suddenly remember me?_' and other things like that…why? Who is he anyway?" Kaede asked worriedly as she clutched Noami's jacket sleeves with both her hands. "Tell me why she won't be back?"

"You're jumping to conclusions too fast Kaede, she will be back. She will always return," Noami replied, trying to calm the younger girl. Mei put a hand on Kaede's left shoulder, but it still didn't seem to calm her.

"Since when have I ever done that? When I sense something it always happens! So tell me why she won't return? Is it because of this Akito-guy?" Kaede asked in a demanding tone, it scared Mei slightly.

"Akito…is the head of the Sohma family, but you shouldn't have to worry, he has always approved of Sunmei." Noami finally answered, but she wasn't satisfied. "Now I must go, stay here, it's getting dark." She hurriedly slipped on her shoes again as she hurried out the door, not minding that it made Mei and Kaede heavily suspicious.

"There is no way I'm going answerless, let's go Mei." Kaede said without fear, why should she be afraid? Noami was always scared easily, so why would it matter now? But as Kaede ran for Noami's car with Mei, she knew whenever a person was feared, there was always a reputation. But if this guy seemed so bad, than why hadn't she heard anything about him?

Kaede and Mei crawled into the trunk as Noami started up the engine, and with a roar it drove out of its parking spot and eventually came to the road. Kaede and Mei stayed silent the whole time (though the only one who could talk was Kaede), but stayed deeply in their thoughts. Who was Akito? Why was Noami so worried about Sunmei? And what did this guy do, to make even Noami grow dark?

* * *

It had been too long…too long of an absence…Sunmei pulled into the Sohma Estate grounds outside its gates. She parked the car and got out automatically. She was anxious, to get to him? No, she was anxious to get it over with.

Sunmei eventually found the courage to step towards the gates, at least until a head poked out of no where.

"AHH!" She freaked and lost her footing; she landed on her rear and looked up baffled. It was only a young boy with blond hair and wide brown eyes, there was only one word for him: Adorable.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! You must be Sunmei, the one Shigure called about." The boy said as he helped pull her up.

"Oh no, it's all right, and yes, I am Sunmei Sanotomono, and you are?" She asked.

"Momiji Sohma! Hatori and Kureno are still inside, follow me!" He cried happily as clutched her left hand and led her inside. "Are you related to Eriko Sanotomono?" he asked, she nodded. "Then that explains a lot about why you two look a like! Ever met Tohru Honda? Yuki Sohma? Kyo Sohma?"

"Oh! Yes, I've met Kyo and Yuki, but that was a very long time ago. I'm afraid I'm drawing blanks on Tohru Honda though…no wait…" _Katsuya Honda…_ Sunmei then looked distraught and looked up. He…got married? And had a child? Or was it just one of his siblings?

"What is it?" Momiji asked.

"Oh nothing!" Sunmei answered.

"There they are! Hari! Kureno! She's here!" Momiji cried happily as he yanked her further towards one of the houses. The snow was starting to melt, but no flowers were blooming…yet. Hatori and Kureno, who stood outside Hatori's house looked over as Momiji and Sunmei came up and instantly she greeted them.

"It's been so long, how are you two?" she asked, Hatori wrinkled up the cigarette instantly and threw it into a trashcan near his house's entrance. Sunmei has always disapproved of smoking, but the attempt never effected him nor Shigure, but Ayame was smart enough to stay away as he said it would ruin his attractiveness, it would also destroy the high percentage of customers that came to his shop because of the horrid stench.

"Never better," Hatori remarked casually, she noticed the hair was much longer on the left side of his face, and before she could ask, he asked a question first. "So why did you finally come here? Let me guess, Shigure?"

"I'm an open book," Sunmei sighed.

"Momiji, leave." Hatori demanded.

"Awwww! You're so mean Hari!" Momiji whined.

"He so cute, the Rabbit right?" Sunmei asked the blond German walked away.

"Yes, but let's get some answers. Did you really only go to America to graduate?" Hatori asked, that caught her by surprise. Did Shigure tell him something that they talked about over the phone, if so she would have to personally beat him. All well, she couldn't get around it now…

"Yes, why?" she lied.

"Just wondering," Hatori confirmed.

"We must hurry to Akito, he was expecting her as soon as she arrived." Kureno pointed out, earning a stare from Sunmei. He had certainly grown into a fine young man; it made Sunmei want to cry when he threw his life away for Akito because he felt sorry for her. Sunmei though, was in no place to state her opinion, when Akito found out, she suspected she was angry because she no longer had the original 'bond' with him.

"All right, are you ready Sunmei? He demanded to see you alone," Hatori stated.

"Don't worry about me Hatori-san, let's go." Sunmei said as she then followed Kureno, with Hatori behind her.

"So, why are your bangs uneven?" she asked. Hatori, who was silent the whole time, looked at her.

"Nothing to worry about," he replied. She sighed heavily, he always tried to take all the burden from everyone and place it on himself, Sunmei held a soft spot for the guy, but it wasn't too soft. She just wanted him to believe there were other people who wanted to help him with his troubles.

"Hatori, Hatori, Hatori, you shouldn't keep things all to yourself, it just builds stress." Sunmei said as she slowed down and walked beside the Dragon, he eyed her closely with his bad eye. "You can tell me, I promise I won't tell."

_Same old Sunmei, hasn't changed at all…but I'm not sharing my misfortunes…it'll only hurt her further… _Hatori thought as he then looked ahead of them. "It's nothing,"

"No it's not, you know I can tell when someone's lying to me and you currently are." Sunmei said stubbornly. "Now come on and tell me, I'm about to face the person I left behind years ago, how do you think she'll take it?"

"Not very well, but about me, don't worry about it." Hatori remained stiff and stuck on his answer that aggravated Sunmei.

"I'll just ask Shigure then, or maybe even Ayame. But I think it would be better if I heard it from you Hatori," Sunmei said, but Hatori stubbornly glanced away from her as they approached Akito's door.

"Someone is here to you Akito-sama," Kureno announced after opening the door and sitting down on his knees.

"Then send him in," the voice had changed over the past few years, it made her shudder.

"You'll be fine Sunmei, you need us, just holler." Hatori knew she wouldn't need to shout, if Akito began to go hostile they would know fifty miles away. Sunmei though, tried to think positive and walked into the room, and with a last glance, Kureno shut the door behind her.

"S-Sunmei…but how…?" It was a silent moment when Sunmei spotted the bright white of her eyes with fright out of the frigid darkness. The extra shine in her dark plum irises surprised Sunmei most of all, but it wasn't till a swing of a dark hand threw her head to the side that she was brought back down to earth. "Why do you decide to return now? Why!"

"I suppose…I needed to see you…again…" Sunmei thought aloud, as she then turned to face Akito again, her left cheek stinging and turning a bright shade of red. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, and she spotted her kimono, it still hung off of her sickly frame. Why she said that was beyond her, but it worked on Akito.

"See me? Why? You've been gone for so damn long! But now you decide to come back!" Akito cried, there was no danger in her voice, but pain and agony. Maybe that was why no one had come to her rescue, because she didn't need it. She was always trusted, along with Shigure and Kureno, Akito looked to all three of them.

"I'm sorry Akito…but I wanted to learn to be a veterinarian…to save animals…the way I couldn't save humans…" Like you… Sunmei said quietly, but Akito heard it.

"You tried to save us before! So you trained to save animals! They're just things! Things you can control! But couldn't you do that for humans? You couldn't have tried to be a doctor like Hatori?" Akito asked. Sunmei's knuckled turned white from anger, how could she speak of such things?

"Akito! Animals are not things! But that's not the point! I couldn't help you! Nor Hatori! Shigure! Kureno! Ayame! Ritsu! I couldn't even help my own parents! And they're dead because of me! I couldn't train to help humans…it reminded me of my faults…and the other things I have done to you…" Sunmei said, looking down, she couldn't say those kind of things straight into Akito's eyes, she could never do it een in the face of her best friends. She didn't have any guts…

"You made no faults on me! It's because of the damn curse! So stop trying to be a hero!" A jerky embrace was summoned upon Sunmei's shoulders; she looked up only to feel Akito's plum locks up against her cheek. The kimono spread across her with both arms wrapped around her head and neck. Her legs lay on the floor ahead of her. It wasn't till she started to shake that Sunmei realized she was crying.

"I shouldn't be acting like a hero huh? I never realized I ever tried to…" Sunmei said as she returned the embrace. "But I'll stop…after all…heroes are only remembered…but legends…are never forgotten…"

* * *

_That's right Sunmei…you will never be forgotten… _Shigure thought as he sat outside with Hatori and Kureno. They heard her, and of course Akito, but no one said anything, nor moved.

"She faced her fears…but there is still a long way to go, just like what Eriko's going through," Hatori said.

"Think you can handle it Shigure-san?" Kureno asked, Shigure smirked, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo arrived just after the phone call. So he found it safe to come to the estate.

"I'm pretty sure I can," Shigure said.

* * *

"The gates are locked and no one's behind it, must be Akito's orders." Noami said as she climbed back into the car. She discovered Mei and Kaede in her trunk when they thought they arrived at the estate, only to find it locked and a steaming Noami when she saw them try to sneak back in.

"Told you…" Kaede mumbled.

"Don't worry Kaede, she'll be back." Noami reassured, Mei began to scribble things down on her notebook again.

**But I don't see that possible, as of now, Kaede's predictions will be flawless.**


	27. Brotherly Love

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Life is not measured b the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away._

Unknown 

**Brotherly Love**

"YOU DID NOT JUST SAY WHAT I THINK YOU SAID!" Eriko (who had already showered and was now downstairs) stared at Kyo who was originally eating breakfast was now roaring at Shigure, but then again, Yuki wasn't all that happy either.

"Oh dear me, what did I say? Let me think…" Shigure said.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! THAT BASTARD IS NOT COMING OVER PERIOD END OF DISCUSSION!" Kyo roared.

"What are you yelling about now?" Eriko asked, she wasn't as tired as yesterday, but she did have a bit of a memory loss of the original events as of now, she doesn't remember Kyo's loyalty of staying at her bedside yesterday, but fortunately, Kyo never asked if she remembered.

"Shigure is letting an idiot of a brother of mine come over," Yuki answered, for some reason that didn't give her good vibes. But what could have been so bad about-

"Ayame Sohma is Yuki's older brother," Shigure said after Tohru placed their breakfasts down, school was in an hour, but they were more eager to leave than eat since Ayame would be there at any moment. "He's a bit on the over confident side, oh yes, he also owns a fabric shop."

"I don't see anything wrong with that, Yasashiku-kun has the most confidence or so I think," Eriko replied.

"You'll think differently once you meet him." Yuki retorted gently, besides his strange morning behavior, Eriko could tell it wouldn't be such a good day.

_DING DONG!_

Instantly, Kyo and Yuki winced and became stiff. Eriko sat there as Shigure volunteered to get the door and sprung out of the room instantly.

"Ah! Hello, you must be…?" Shigure greeted, Eriko waited for it.

"I'm Yasashiku Sanotomono, Eriko's cousin, and this is Myuu Kosanike." Yep, the day was going to be bad.

"So you two are lovers aren't you?" Yuki and Kyo snickered as they heard a **bam! **On the other side of the wall, how much they wanted to do that themselves but the Lion had more guts to do it. Also, Shigure had no authority with him, so he was free to do that.

"So…who was that?" Yasashiku asked as he and Myuu entered the room.

"Shigure Sohma, our _guardian_…" Eriko answered.

"Oops…sorry," He didn't mean it, but he was busy smirking over at Kyo.

"What are you staring at?" Kyo hissed.

"Whoa! Easy there Cat, no reason to get your tail in a knot." Yasashiku stated, grinning as Kyo broke his chopsticks in one reflex.

"Cat! You have no right to call me that you good-for-nothing…thing!" Kyo roared as he glared up at the Lion, his glare fixing on him like searchlights. Eriko sighed and stood up.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Yuki calls you it all the time." Yasashiku pointed out.

"I don't like him using it either!" Kyo pointed out.

"Then cool your jets and just say so," Yasashiku said with a sly grin.

"WHY YOU-"

"Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to meet you all Sanotomonos!" Everyone went silent as a silver-haired man stepped into the room with a black-eyed Shigure following behind.

"Ice! Ice!" Shigure cried as he scurried past the teens. Myuu stared, not knowing at whom to look at for an answer.

"My name is Sir Ayame! And who might you three be in my wonderful presence?" Eriko's lost all track of what she said before and stared at the Snake with everlasting puzzlement and an unexpected feeling of surprise. This was something she hadn't expected-at all…

"Sir Ayame? What kind of name is that?" Yasashiku asked, Yuki and Kyo exchanged worried glances, they were going to be late for school for sure.

"Why it is only a pseudonym I decided to use at that very moment! But anyhow! I do believe I asked you a question so do not be hesitant in telling me! I will not bite your head off I a sure you!" Ayame cried, it certainly felt like his voice alone would wake up the neighborhood, so nonetheless their heads being knocked off their necks. Eriko looked over at Yasashiku, but before she could introduce herself, Yasashiku went first.

"The name's Sir Yasashiku! I'm a Sanotomono obviously, but you would do well in telling me why you're here?" Yasashiku asked, Eriko sighed again, Myuu though quickly introduced herself, and Eriko was left in the dark.

"Myuu? Myuu? How about Myruru? That is such an adorable nickname! Maybe you should use it for her Yasashiku-kun! Nicknames tell of out secret feelings and inner emotions on those we love and care about." Ayame stated, Yasashiku blushed a slight red, but as always, had a comeback.

"Myruru? Where the world did you get that from? The tag on a teddy bear's ear?" Yasashiku asked sarcastically.

"That's where Mine-chan said she found it," Ayame replied. They sweat-dropped.

"HE WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Kyo roared.

"My my, what a temper you are brewing today Kyonkichi, is something bothering you?"

"YOU'RE WHAT'S BOTHERING ME! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kyo roared back.

"So you must be Eriko, Kyokichi's girlfriend! A pleasure it is to finally meet the young princess who is sworn to merry our dear beloved Kyonkichi (STOP CALLING ME THAT DAMNIT!) but anyhow, how are you doing Yuki-kun?" Ayame had bounced from Eriko to Yuki, bringing Kyo to utter anger. Yasashiku and Myuu alone stared with wonder at Ayame while Tohru stood next to Yuki (who was glaring murderously at Ayame). Eriko sensed a bit of a gap between the two and wisely backed away.

"Why are you here?" Yuki asked.

"To see my great little brother and his little friends of course!" Ayame answered.

"But they're about to go to school Ayaa," Shigure pointed out.

"Oh silly me, I came too late when I thought I came too early, shame on me, but there's always after school!"

_After school? Dear Kami…_ Yuki, Kyo, and Eriko thought.

"We're going straight home after school Myuu." Yasashiku stated.

"But I thought we were coming back here with Eriko-chan and the others." Myuu stated.

"Oh yes! Do come back! MORE THE MERRIER AS THEY SAY!" Ayame cried out happily.

"GO HOME!"

It took more than thirty minutes for Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Eriko, Yasashiku, and Myuu to be able to get out of the house without some saying that had nothing to do with the situation from Ayame to be able to get out of the house. They also could even hear him talking to Shigure even down the street! Yuki had his head hanging, possibly hoping no one would look at him.

"He's your brother?" Yasashiku asked, Yuki nodded. "Wow, believe it or not you two do kind of look the same, but you are two different people. To think, I can barely get sentences out of you,"

"?" Yuki looked up.

"See what I mean?" he asked, Yuki looked away and Tohru looked at him worriedly.

"So what does he do? I mean, is he an ambassador or something? He was wearing a dress for cryin' out loud!" Yasashiku stated.

"Ambassador? You're kidding right; the guy can't even keep himself straight let alone other people. He's twisted." Kyo said.

"I wouldn't say twisted, more like eccentric," Yasashiku replied.

"Eccentric doesn't even cover it," Eriko said.

"True," Kyo and Yasashiku replied in unison.

The school day went on as Eriko remembered on the first day, even though she had only just enrolled here, she still felt like she had been here forever, but was still left in the dark. It scared her when she would go to her locker and discover that it wouldn't open. She yanked over and over and it wasn't till Haru came around and spotted her having difficulty. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she secretly thanked him when he opened her locker with one jerk (breaking the shutting device so she had to get another locker). But besides that, it was an 'all right' day, at least until people began talking about the school elections.

"Yuki's getting president again, I guarantee it. He was awesome last year after all," a girl whispered to her friends as Eriko passed by. She silently sighed, poor Yuki, getting more than enough attention he ever wanted. Why he ever ran for the campaigns were beyond her, she didn't understand him by much.

"Hey watch it!" Eriko lifted her head and spotted a girl nearly tripping when a black-haired girl 'accidentally' bumped into her. Eriko didn't recognize her; she had auburn, straight hair that was a quarter up with thin bangs. Her chocolate eyes were drawn away from anyone, avoiding eye contact. But Eriko caught sight of the girl that apparently pushed her and walked towards her.

"Hey, you're name is?" Eriko asked, the black-haired girl looked at Eriko and instantly freaked.

"Why would you want to know Vixen?" she cried.

"Well, by the way you walk around here it would seem you would be Queen Victoria." Eriko answered, "And I must state my say, you are not of the kind and you should keep your mouth and body away from people who don't need to heave it around."

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I won't say I'm not trying to insult you," Eriko stated, the girl's hair bristled.

"You think you're so smart huh? You should be apologizing to saying that to a senior!" The black-haired girl cried, by now there was plenty of eyes on them and the girl had gotten up and leaned against the wall, looking dully at the verbal fight.

"A senior? How old are you?" Eriko asked.

"I'm eighteen!" the girl answered.

"Centimeters tall, look, without making more of a fool out of yourself, just try and keep your business where it's wanted and don't get anyone else involved or harassed by it all right. It's not hard to do, or shouldn't be for a _senior_." Eriko replied.

"You-"

"What is going on? Oh! Eriko! You're back, feeling any better?" It was Noami, she was dressed in a forget-me-not blue skirt and blouse with a white bow around her neck and dark panty hoes. She wore white shoes and her hair was up in a tight bun. She had placed her reading glasses on the top of her head. She smiled down at the Fox, Eriko had never been so happy as to see her here!

"Sorry Sanotomono-san, but this girl here has been harassing students with her body?" Eriko answered, Noami raised a brow.

"How so?"

"Not in the way you're thinking!" The girl cried out with a definite blush, some of the students snickered. It was then that Eriko scented Hanajima; things were about to get interesting.

"She just decided to push a girl to the floor Miss Sanotomono," It was Hanajima, Eriko gave her a planning look. Noami looked at her.

"Is that so Miss Ito? As you know I do not allow such behavior, but I need to hear this from the person that was actually influenced by it?" Noami was always fair, it would be here downfall one of these days. Eriko just hoped the girl would admit what happened, by her aroma she doesn't talk much.

"Don't worry about it," It was the girl! And she didn't admit it! Noami sighed and the black-haired girl, Ito-chan smirked. Eriko was bagged and thrown away, she hated being proven wrong.

"All right Kuragi-chan, now everyone, get to class." Noami shouted out, everyone went on with his or her business again, but Eriko walked straight up to Kuragi-chan.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Eriko asked, "It's just going to have more people push you around like you're some toy."

"I don't need your pity, so go and bug someone else." The girl replied, Eriko was taken back a little. One of the first people she has ever given any pity to was non-existent, she gave no pity to anyone, and it wasn't even in her vocab!

"I don't pity, I try and look out for those who can't seem to admit anything." Eriko stated.

"Oh Eriko-chan, we have to-oh! Konnichiwa Machi-chan!" It was Tohru; Eriko sighed as the Riceball came to her left. "You're in our next class right? Why don't you walk there with us?" Leave it up to Tohru to say something like that, but Machi agreed and hesitantly began following the two. Catching glimpses of Eriko as she did so.

"Why are you staring at me?" Eriko asked.

"…" She remained silent the rest of the way, Eriko was happy to be able to sit at her seat as far from her as possible. What was with this girl anyhow? The name 'Machi' comes to mind, where did she hear it from?

* * *

_Oh yeah! Yuki was talking about student council and said something about a girl and a boy…_

_"So Yuki, I hear you made it in student council once again this year, so who else is in it?" Shigure asked, it was sometime yesterday or some other time around a meal that they began this conversation. Eriko was eating slowly, she hadn't felt very hungry for the last few days._

"_There's Kakeru Manabe the vice president, and let's see, the secretary is Kimi Toudou-"_

_"I know her, she's in my third period and can't shut up! Do something about her, you're the only one she ever brags about." Kyo growled._

_"She was flaunting around in the hallway on the first day of school, it was rather annoying," Eriko pointed out._

_"You know her?" Yuki and Kyo asked at the same time._

_"Why wouldn't I?"_

_"Well, you're new and all-"_

_"What's you're point?"_

_"Never mind, continue Yuki," Shigure said with a forced smile. Tohru glanced back over at Yuki, then at Kyo and Eriko, then back at Yuki._

_"A few other members are Naoto Sakuragi, and then there's Machi Kuragi, she doesn't talk much…"

* * *

_

_Machi Kuragi…? Hmmm…_

"Turn to page 456 please," the teacher instructed, Eriko grimly did so, but held herself together by only thinking that there was a nightmare waiting for her at home.

* * *

"WELCOME BACK MY DEAR LITTLE BROTHER! How was your day today?" Ayame cried.

"They had another forty minutes till school ends Ayaa, why don't you give you greeting a tune-up." Shigure said, ever since the four left Ayame had done nothing but talk about Yuki with Shigure, but it only ended up getting to the point that Ayaa wanted to start a speech as soon as he got home and Shigure wanted to read the newspaper.

"Maybe if you didn't try so hard maybe you two could actually bond." Shigure said.

"Now how would not communicating with one another make a brotherly bond hm Gure-san?" Ayame asked as he became more physically dramatic and appeared to be the queen…erm…king of England.

"At least it would help him notice that your wild behavior has toned down a bit, and help acknowledge you." Shigure pointed out.

"Maybe it would, and maybe it wouldn't, I don't think I should risk it. I'll keep going my own way!"

"But your way seems to be too dramatic, he isn't all like you, wait a minute, he isn't like you at all now that I think of it. Maybe you should try things his way." Shigure suggested.

"Really? But I must admit that it would probably not work, I do get carried away."

"True, but it is worth a try. After all, you're willing to jump off a bridge (even though he probably wishes you would) so why not give him a shot to bond with you in his own way, though I guarantee it'll take time." Shigure explained.

"Well said Gure-san! Maybe I can do some bonding over that garden he said he had…" Ayame went into thought.

"What garden?" _But do remember to let him lead you by the hand this time…_

"Why don't we play badminton or something, there is no way I'm going back home." Kyo stated as he leaned against the lockers next to Eriko's.

"Ayame bothers you that much?"

"You're kidding me right? You can barely stand Shigure but you can stand Ayame, that does not make any sense."

"Who says I can't stand Ayame?"

"Forget it," Eriko smirked with success as she shut her locker and put her backpack around her shoulders.

"You two coming home?" Eriko turned around, it was Yuki and Tohru, they seemed rather pleased for some reason.

"What do you think you stupid Rat? Hello no," Kyo answered.

"Why don't we go shopping then, Eriko and Yuki can go home. I'm sure there we're not needed," Tohru said.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki gasped, Eriko sniffed anxiety from Tohru, what was she up to? No, wait a minute, Tohru? Up to something? Something was amiss.

"It's all right, and besides I need to pick out the right ingredients for supper tonight with Ayame here." Tohru said, Yuki smiled grimly.

"All right." He said, she smiled and with a wave (and blush from Kyo) they began walked away.

"Is there something wrong with her? She hasn't been herself lately." Eriko asked.

"I noticed, but I find it obvious with what's wrong with her. But it'll be harder for you to understand, especially when you have similar feelings." Yuki stated as he began walking the other way, Eriko followed. As they walked, Eriko spotted Machi as she placed stuff in her locker. She also spotted Yuki eyeing her, this made her determined.

"Hey! Kuragi!" Machi turned towards the two as they stopped Yuki and her both stared at Eriko in confusion.

"Why don't we walk you home, after all I have to make up for my manners earlier." Eriko said, Machi stared numbly at her for a second, then agreed before shutting her own locker.

"So where do you live?" Yuki asked as they walked out of the school, it was getting slightly warmer as it was nearing February. The snow had melted as it hadn't snowed or any other weather had set in except gloomy, cloudy days.

"You can just walk me to Makuwatari street and I'll walk myself the rest of the way." Machi replied; Eriko who was now used to it sighed. Yuki looked from one girl to the other.

"Is there something the matter Miss Kuragi?" Yuki asked, Machi turned away and it seemed like her street came right up as she quickly turned down the street. Yuki stared baffled at her behavior as he watched her walk on till he could no longer see her past the buildings. "I know she is quiet and often keeps to herself, but why do you think she is like that Eriko-chan?"

She knew, she scented it, Machi only turned away to avoid him seeing her ferocious blush creeping up from her neck, it wasn't from anything horrible.

"It was nothing rude, I assure you." Eriko answered, surprising Yuki.

"Then she's just shy?" Yuki asked.

_The same way I was to Kyo, but now, I hate to admit…_

"So are still wondering why Tohru wanted to go with Kyo to the store?" Yuki asked with a grin.

"Do I want to know?"

"I don't think so,"

_…I don't know what to feel now…

* * *

_

"HELLO DEAR BROTHER! GUESS WHAT? I have decided to dedicate the rest of the day (exactly four hours) to you!" Eriko didn't jump when the door opened for them and Ayame bounced out of it like a Jack in the Box, but Yuki didn't seem neither pleased nor upset that he was still here, but if he bugged Kyo so much, then wouldn't it bother his own younger brother?

"Really? Did you think that up all by yourself?" Yuki asked.

"Now Yuki, be nice." Shigure cried from inside, Eriko squeezed her way inside as Ayame elegantly helped Yuki in and immediately felt forgotten.

"I have decided we should go to an all-time (favorite restaurant of mine) five-star restaurant in Tokyo, Japan! How about the _Umeboshi_? No, no, no, how about _Sugoi Stick_, specializes in yakitori you know! But wait! How about the _Tokyo Crane?" _Eriko nearly fell, anywhere but there! Riku would be there, all hell would break lose if Ayame and Rikuyami mixed. No good would come out of it at all!

"Those are all your favorite restaurants." Yuki said with a throbbing vein. Eriko spotted Shigure at the table and took advantage of the empty seat across from them.

"We could just stay here and wait till Tohru gets back to make a wonderful dinner better than any other chef in the country." Shigure suggested.

"And excellent idea Gure-san! I would never have thought have anything better!" Ayame cried.

_You always have something planned 'better'… _Yuki thought.

"But in the meantime-"

"You'll sit down," Eriko said boredly. Ayame stared at her questionably; Yuki seemed to be begging.

"Oh yes! You must be Eriko-"

"We met…this morning…" Eriko replied.

"Oh yes! Now I remember! Sorry my dear blooming vixen was much too distracted by my brother! How could you do such a thing Yuki-kun! Making yourself stand out when your new housemate stands in the dark along! Cold! Frigid! In need of a blanket! But you look fine to me so why don't you fetch some tea! I would make some myself but only three people are allowed to drink my tea! They are Hatori-san! Akito-sama! And of course my beloved brother Yuki! But I don't feel like making any at the moment so serve your guest with tea Vixy-chan!" Ayame cried out. All three, Shigure, Yuki, and Eriko, looked like they had fish slammed in their faces.

_Blooming vixen? Housemate? She looks fine to me…and what about this tea he's talking about? _Yuki thought.

_Let's not spill it Ayaa, but I don't see why you never let me drink your tea! _Shigure began to (fake) cry as Eriko began to pale.

_He knows? Wait a minute, could it just be the nickname from my school? No way! It's only the third day how could he have possibly have know? And what is this about his tea, me being cold and frigid, and serving tea? _Eriko felt like she was forming fangs. But for all she knew she probably was.

"She is not going to serve you tea! Get your own!" Yuki protested.

"Now, now Yuki-kun, you mustn't act so rashly towards your dear older brother!" Ayame replied.

"If you were my brother you would make some tea!"

"Is that a request? Oh Yuki you're finally realizing my intentions of bonding with you! I'll get started on the tea right away!" And with that, Ayame zoomed to the kitchen, leaving a petrified Yuki.

_He just doesn't get it…_

"You two may look alike, but you two have nothing in common, and I mean that literally. Are you sure you are related?" Eriko asked, Shigure chuckled.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't." Yuki replied Shigure raised his head above the paper as Yuki took a seat next to Shigure.

"Sometimes? I thought you wished you had nothing to do with him." Shigure replied.

"Well, before I thought that way." Yuki snapped, glaring at Shigure coldly enough to send him back to the shelter of his paper. Avoiding the Rat's glare.

"Before what? You changed your mind over what?" Eriko asked politely, she didn't want to sound too curious, but she had to admit she wanted to know.

"I'm just starting to see things in him that I never saw before, it's possible that we're not ever going to understand one another. But that chance is a 99 to 1, we're lucky we can be in the same room together." Yuki explained, "We're not alike at all exactly, but he does have his moments, just like everyone else does."

_Yes! The perfect tea for Yuki! La la! _Ayame thought as he placed the tea in a single cup and carefully began to carry it towards the room. But froze.

"I don't think anyone understands him, well, besides Shigure, Hatori, and Mine Kurame (his assistant at work) and well, I don't see anything wrong with that…at the moment."

Eriko found this believable, which surprised her. She had always had a hard time believing people having sibling problems while she and Yuri were usually inseparable, but now, it probably doesn't count as of now, they were always just cousins. But, that doesn't mean that they couldn't be sisters right?

"It's _him_ that I can't understand really, sometimes he's…something else then the next, a complete different person I needed when I was little…" Yuki sighed heavily. "Now he's trying to close a _gap _between us caused by him, but I can't help but think that part of that gap was also caused by me. Maybe I just didn't think up to him as much as I should have or gave him the credit I probably owed him. But the past is the past, there's nothing either of us can do except wait and try and reconnect that gap that began to rip years ago."

"But are you…glad that you are brothers?" Eriko asked out of the blue, but Yuki seemed to be expecting this, but before he could answer…

"OH YUKI! HERE IS THE SPECIAL AYAME TEA JUST FOR YOU!" Ayame cried as he burst into the room.

"Oh! And you couldn't have made some for us Ayaa?" Shigure whined as Yuki stared down at the cup of tea Ayame placed in front of him, he glared at it.

_I think the only thing that's keeping the gap from closing is just a simple word…_ Eriko thought.

"We're back!" Tohru cried as she and Kyo walked in, both carrying bags.

"OH WELCOME BACK KYONKICHI AND PRINCESS TOHRU!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DAMN SNAKE!"

"Welcome back you two!"

"You need help Miss Honda?"

"No, I'm all right. But Kyo might need some."

"I would help but I can't ruffle my clothes nor can I expose my hands to any labor work,"

"You're pathetic and a pitiful excuse of a man!" Yuki hissed.

_Acceptance, and maybe a bit of maturity…_


	28. Yasashiku, the Protectful Boyfriend

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

_Racing is like a relationship, if you race for love, you already won._

Franny "Goat" 

**Yasashiku, the Protectful Boyfriend**

Yasashiku yawned, he felt guilty doing it especially with what Myuu went through yesterday. She was looking forward to going to Shigure's house again so much, but he had no idea that this would happen. Thankfully his mom and dad were all right with him staying over with Myuu that night, her mother agreed as well (her father had night shifts). So here they were, in her room. Yasashiku felt a pang of anger and hatred developed in his heart when a bulging guilt came to his stomach. It wasn't his fault, what could he have done?

* * *

_It was around 7th period that Myuu needed to go to her locker for a book. The halls were empty due to class time, thankfully her teacher allowed her to go to her locker since most teachers weren't that generous. She felt Yasashiku's eyes on her as she left the room, but she didn't mind he had always had at least one eye on her. Once when she met his cousin, Kaede she mentioned him sleeping with one eye open, just in case, and even one ear open, just in case. It made her laugh at the girl's sense of humor, but Yasashiku was disgusted._

_"Hey! Kosanike! Principal wants to see you on the grounds," It was some girl with black hair, Myuu recognized her as Chiyo Ito, she wasn't the friendliest of the school but Myuu had to admit she was organized, but self-centered._

_"Really?" Myuu asked, if she were in trouble then what for? She never liked to question when she thought it wasn't her place, she preferred to go along with the flow, but sometimes that was easier said than done. But as Myuu followed the girl, she couldn't help but feel something was amiss. Why would the principal want her? This was only her third day here after all. What could she have done that could have gotten his interest so fast?_

_"Did you bring her?" Wait a minute that wasn't the principal! Unless they had a new one or this was a…_

_"Yeah, hopefully no one will hear us." Chiyo responded. They were out on the grounds behind some trees, Myuu spotted another girl and someone else that looked familiar, and she couldn't put her finger on it though. None of them looked happy, actually they looked murderous! Myuu looked around; they were they only ones there! What did they want? And especially with her?_

_"I suppose you're wondering why you're here?" The taller girl questioned._

_"Yes, because shouldn't we be in class, this isn't break." Myuu replied, the girl she didn't know smirked, Chiyo stifled a laugh._

_"You really aren't bright are you? Just more of a reason to stay away from Yassy-kun." The taller girl cried, then Myuu smiled. "What are you smiling about?"_

_"You're that girl that likes Yasashiku-kun!" Myuu cried, all three girls fell._

_"She is a dunce!" Chiyo cried out._

_"The name's Eisuka Asakuruma! Remember it well you little witch!"_

_"Witch?" Myuu thought allowed. "Aren't those western fairy-taled people with powers and wands and-"_

_"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" They shouted, Myuu jumped._

_"Then why am I here then? I have to get to class," Myuu said._

_"Or what? You'll miss more class work? Big deal! The main subject here is Yasashiku-kun!" Chiyo cried. Myuu cocked her head with a baffled expression, all three girls sweat-dropped._

_"But we're talking about-"_

_"Who cares what you're talking about?" The unknown girl cried, approaching Myuu. "All we want is you!"_

_"Me?"_

_"Yes you! And we'll say why, but only once so listen closely." Eisuka warned as she pushed the girl out of the way and grabbed Myuu by the collar and dragged her face into hers. "Stay away from Yassy-kun, can't you see he hates you?"_

_"Hates me? He doesn't-"_

_"Ooooooh yes he does, he looks at you all the time right? It's because he wonders why he had to know someone so pathetic as you! Always needing someone to talk to, always needing someone to save you, always someone you had to cling to, you're a pathetic excuse of a girlfriend!" Eisuka cried as she threw her back on her rear._

_"That isn't true! We've been friends since middle school! He would never think that way-"_

_"Oh yeah, how much do you know about what he thinks about? He has to be with you all the time or you'll fall apart, he thinks your nothing but the scum of the earth." Chiyo retorted. Myuu shook her head as she stood up._

_"That's not true, none of it is, I know him better than anyone else, I know it…" _I remember the secret he told me…right before school ended last year…

* * *

**_"Don't tell anyone all right Myuu-chan? Promise?" Yasashiku asked, they were in an alleyway with Myuu holding a young lion starting his mane. She nearly fainted when she couldn't find him as she shopped and it didn't occur to her where he was till the lion grabbed her as she passed by (frantically) as she searched for him. It turned out that he transformed when he bumped into an elderly man with his grandchildren._**

_**"I promise…about what?" Yasashiku sighed and told her of his curse, though she didn't seem to believe him at first, she willingly took it in without a care and only brought the large of head of his to her shoulder as she embraced him. It didn't last long as he transformed back and had made Myuu blush the rest of the day.

* * *

**_

_"We trust each other, I would never keep anything away from him, and he wouldn't keep anything away from me. That's how it has always been, since we met." Myuu said._

_Yasashiku was writing dully with his head supported by his hand with his elbow propped up on the desk, occasionally peering over at Myuu's empty desk. What was taking her so long?_

_"Sanotomono-san, go and see what is taking Miss Kosanike so long." The teacher instructed, Yasashiku got up and pushed his chair in, and then lazily stroke to the door. After shutting it behind him, he peered down the hallway, her locker was up here, so why didn't he see her? His sharp ears suddenly caught a dull 'smack', it wasn't that far, and he wasn't going to fool with it till he caught a slight scent of Myuu, he didn't have the best senses in the zodiac, Eriko did though, but he was able to trace it anyhow. He quickly followed it, hoping Myuu had nothing to do with what he heard._

_"Shut up you good-for-nothing witch! I don't care what you think! Yasashiku Sanotomono is mine! You hear me! And you're only getting in the way with our relationship! So erase your existence from the earth! No one wants you!" Eisuka cried, Myuu was again on the ground, her left cheek flaming up in a red hue, tears pricked at her eyelashes but she held them back as she sat up._

_"There is no point in fighting over this you know, let him choose. Whether he is yours or not is not entirely up to you," Myuu said calmly._

_"Oh! And you know what is right and wrong? Do you?"_

_"It takes two people to love one another, and both of them have to feel the same way towards each other. But I can tell Yasashiku doesn't like you. You only cause trouble to people you obsess over, but that's not my place to say. If he likes you all right, it's not my place to say he shouldn't. If you like him, it's not your place to say where I should be when hers there. Because like you said, I'm wherever he is, and where he goes, I'm sure to follow. Yet sometimes, it can be the other way around…" Myuu explained._

_"Why you! You don't know what you're talking about!" Eisuka cried._

_"Apparently she does," They gasped as Yasashiku stepped in front of Myuu, she cowered, not wanting to show her face. "And I have to agree,"_

_"But Yassy darling-"_

_"It's only Yasashiku-kun to you, call me anything else I will personally deal with you myself afterwards." Yasashiku said, his voice leveled, but obviously angry and full of annoyance. "You have only been a pain since day one, and that wasn't too long ago. And if you decide on hurting my friends and family, I will only be forced to hurt you back. Understand? I'm sick of your attitude towards me! You're not my mother! My girlfriend! She is!" Myuu blushed heavily and looked up slowly, only to see the back of him, she would hate to be in Eisuka's shoes at the moment._

_"So back away! You're not the one wanted here! And before I go, I also want to state, I am NOT yours." And with that, Yasashiku turned around (Myuu had his her face again in her hands, Yasashiku though bent down and put a right hand on her head. Eisuka glared dangerously before she and the girls left._

If Yasashiku can't be mine! Then he won't be anyone's! _She thought as they scurried into the building._

_"Are you all right Myuu?" he asked, she nodded. He smiled, "Then why are you covering your face?"_

_"I'm ashamed…"_

_"Of what?" His face expressed confusion, his eyes slightly wide and his shoulders down. _

_"Of being your friend…you always have to watch over me and I want you…to be friends with someone else that can actually watch over themselves…"_

_"Myuu, you shouldn't take what those girls said to heart. They're nothing, nothing! Compared to you, if it wasn't for you, I would still be a stuck-up, arrogant flirt." Yasashiku laughed, she giggled._

_"You were never like that."_

_"Then you don't know me as much as I thought you did." Yasashiku replied. "Now take your hands off your face," She shook her head. "C'mon Myuu!" Again she shook her head. "All right Myruru," Her hands bolted from her face as she looked up at him with surprise._

_"Myruru?" He winced as he scanned her face, she was crying, and beat read. But a bruise was forming on her left cheek, he smiled slightly as he brought his own right hand up and began drying her face as his left held her head still._

_"Thought you would like Sir Ayame's nickname," he replied with a silly grin, she blushed brighter red as his thumb came her lips. "Myruru? Are you all right with being my-oh! Erm…would you be my girlfriend? Anyway since I mentioned it…"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes," He finished ridding her adorable face of her tears, but the trails remained there, they would vanish in a few minutes. But his left hand dragged her into an embrace._

_"I never paid you back for that embrace you gave me…" He whimpered, she smiled as she hugged him back. "So about being in a relationship now, why don't we take the first step, we've known each other long enough." He said as they pulled away, she sat on her knees and he was cross-legged._

_"First step?"_

_"Here, I'll show you." His right hand came up her to her head and pushed her face towards his. Softly, her lips collided into his. The first kiss didn't last long as the bell rang and students scurried across the halls for their next classes. Yasashiku and Myuu quickly dove into the bushes. "How about I teach you how to play hooky?"_

_"Hooky? What's that?"_

_"Simple, you just sit here, wait till everyone goes into their classrooms, and wait till the last bell rings." Yasashiku explained._

_"But that's skipping class!"_

_"You're learning fast Myruru." She blushed at her new nickname._

_"But what do we do?"_

_"You could just cuddle would me,"_

_"But-"_

_"It's all right, I won't bite," he joked playfully as his small fangs glimmered in the little given sunlight through the bare tree branches. Myuu looked up at the students quickly clambering into their classrooms till she thought it was safe to suck down. She lay next to Yasashiku; he snaked his arm around her waist and brought her closer. She blushed further, but either way, put her head on his rising and falling chest. It wasn't long till she fell asleep._

_"Yo! Wake up!" Myuu blinked and looked up, she was sitting up with Yasashiku holding her shoulder. He looked upset and was glaring at something behind him._

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"It's Eisuka, she's leading the principal towards us!" Yasashiku answered, Myuu instantly started to panic._

_"This was my first bad record! Oh my gosh they'll catch us then our parents will kill us! And to think I didn't even start my will yet nor college nor my first job-" He put a hand over her mouth as he slowly dragged her into the brush. When they were against the wall of the school, they stood up. _

_"Follow me," he said, and slowly they made their way through the little barren woods that surrounded the back of the school._

_"They're over here sir!" They heard Eisuka say. Myuu's heart was racing as they drew closer._

_"Hurry Yasashiku!" she cried quietly._

_"Right…" he leaped over a fallen branch, Myuu did the same and followed quickly as they were given more free rein. _

_"Ouch! Yasashiku! My foot's stuck!" Yasashiku growled silently as he turned and discovered that somehow several branches and twig got hold of her school shoe. He rebounded quickly and went to work on the mess, if he tried to pull her out it would make too much noise!_

_"Are you sure about this?" the principal asked as they drew closer, Myuu held her breath. NO!_

_"Right here,"_

_"Now!" Yasashiku said as he untangled the branches and pulled her down just as they passed._

_"This better be correct Miss, I have too much time on my hands." The principal warned. Yasashiku pulled on Myuu's arm and led her through the brush. _

_"All right, on the count of three we run our hardest to the trees over there, that's our road remember? All right, wait…one…two…"_

_"Here sir," Eisuka said, that was there moment. Yasashiku and Myuu bolted from their hiding place towards their destination while the man and girl were looking away. Thankfully they made no noise as they ran.

* * *

_

Whether Eisuka got punished for her 'lie' they didn't know. But as Myuu slept on Yasashiku's lap, he couldn't think up any other happier moment.

"I never thought badly of you Yasashiku…" she murmured, shocking him.

"Neither did I of you, Myruru, in fact, I'm so into you I keep staring at you." Yasashiku joked with a chuckle, she smiled.

"That's nice…Yasa-kun…"

"So are you…"

* * *

"But I swear they were right there when I left!" Eisuka cried angrily as the principal dragged her into the school.

"When you left! You were skipping class?" he asked.

"Yes! No no no no no no! It was Myuu! She skipped class and I went to tell her to go to class and-"

"Likely story Miss, let's see what your parents have to say about it!"

"But sir-"

"No buts!"


	29. Saki and Megumi Hanajima

**Disclaimer: **_The lines in bold (except the ones about Eriko) belong to Natsuki Takaya from Furuba, volume 9._

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Action is eloquence._

William Shakespeare

**Saki and Megumi Hanajima**

_I don't know how I came to get here, but all I want to know now is if…anyone actually wants me…? Needs me? What would I be to others if the Fox didn't possess me? _

"I suppose whatever your distress signals are have nothing to do with us? Or school? Is that correct?" Eriko jumped and looked to her right, it was Saki Hanajima. The girl had a way of giving her a fright, even if she could sense her own presence, but sometimes it was so faint and quick she never knew she was there till she said something. It was freaky enough to make Eriko jump out of her skin! But then again, Eriko never has jumped that high, she was never that athletic.

"Distress signals? Oh right, forgot…denpa waves…" Eriko muttered to herself, mentally slapping herself. She was becoming more forgetful, not to mention how tired she has been becoming lately. "But there isn't any need to worry, I'm fine." Eriko answered quickly as she remembered the question and gathered up her books. The bell rung two minutes ago, she must have been so far in outer space that she didn't even notice people staring at her (including the teacher) as they filed out of the classroom.

"If you're wondering, I told Kyo off, so he won't be bothering us. I actually said you were going to come over to my house for a bit, if that is all right with you?" Hana explained, Eriko hoped she wouldn't have to ask. But go over to her house? There wouldn't have been a problem if she had ever been asked to go over to someone else's house. Trips to Shigure's house were out of orders from her former parents.

"Fine with me," Eriko replied, earning her cool back. She didn't like flipping out, but she didn't like being so…self-centered or so she thought of herself all the time either. She supposed trying to make people at least comfortable around her was enough.

"All right then, follow me." Hana said as she turned around, Eriko quickly followed her. As they walked through the intersection of a street, Eriko began to wonder. Why did Hana want her to come over to her house? Did she have something to talk about? If so then what about? And why? Eriko sighed, she hated questions. Eventually they came to the subway, Eriko continued her pondering. Just hoping that she wouldn't be seeing a western house that was considered haunted when she went to a 'Fearfest' when she was little. She hated haunted houses, but she never showed it, it was mostly stupid anyway.

"So what is wrong?" Hana suddenly asked, Eriko blinked. _What was wrong? _How was she supposed to answer that? She didn't know that answer herself…But Eriko had to say something, or Hana would probably guess, and probably guess right.

"It's nothing really," Eriko answered, Hana continued walked ahead without glancing back or faltering in her casual walk. The girl was full of mysteries, thought Eriko, but maybe, Hana thought the exact same thing about her. She wouldn't know for sure if she didn't ask before she did.

"It is not nothing, your waves are radiating off as if stress itself was making them. If you do not wish to tell of what you are going through, just be warned that those kind of things will drive you further and further away from people and your surroundings." Hana said, they walked through the automatic doors and sat down, Eriko was across from Hana, surprisingly, they were the only ones of the subway tram.

"Did you go through the same thing?" Eriko asked.

"What would give anything away about me?"

"You certainly stand out like a sore thumb Hanajima, there is no way you can be like this under normal circumstances." Eriko answered with a small smile, "Not that I mean it in a mean way that is."

"It is quite all right, I am well aware that I can't possibly be the only person on the planet with such abnormality. But it is reassuring if there are people I can talk to that understand what I must have had to go through. But as you know, I am the only psychic in the school, so no one knows completely of my hardship in the past." Hana explained.

"I can understand that, Honda and Uotani are your closest friends right? So you can tell them what you can in words, but the rest of the pain is too unbearable to feel let alone explain." Eriko stated, looked at the floor as the subway began to move.

"You do seem to understand, that is good, it means I didn't waste any of our time." Hana replied.

_Our time? You shouldn't have to worry about your own… _Eriko thought. "But being a psychic and all, you must feel uptight and alone in the world huh? Being put through things that people around you have no idea about, making you go through the pain by yourself."

"Yes, people who are strange or _different_ tend to be the one left out of the group." Hana stated.

"Of course, only those who experience that difference can understand fully." Eriko replied, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"That is a fact, but you are wrong with one thing." Hana began, "When I was young, I was forced to endure these powers at a high level to where I could hear voices I don't want to hear, I couldn't even go to a playground, where I would hear over twenty children and their own parents talking and thinking at the same time. It was bothersome you could say, as I grew older people began to discover that I had these powers and sometimes dared to see if the rumors were true."

_**"Uh…are you sure we should be doing this?"**_

_**"Just hold her tight!"**_

_**"Let's turn up the heat!"**_

_**"Teacher! Hanajima-san was playing with matches!"**_

_**"She…even burned her arm!"**_

_**"We tried to stop her, but…"**_

_I can imagine that…_Eriko thought, looking up at Hana, her expression hadn't changed, but she saw her eyes waver. Eriko thought no one deserved the pain they were forced to take without a choice, because Eriko herself, was possibly the reason the two zodiacs were even in possession of the Sanotomono and Sohma family. If only she didn't refuse the offer…

"But the only reason people discovered these out-of-the-ordinary powers of mine were from some unfortunate events back in elementary school, when I almost killed a student…"

_**"EWW! She ate it!"**_

_**"She really is a witch! Scary!"**_

_**Be quiet…if I'm a witch…what are you?**_

"Ever since then, people somehow heard these rumors, and as time flew, my parents decided to move. When I was transferred here, I met Tohru-chan and Uo-chan. Ever since we met, we were the best of friends. But it wasn't till they found out as well, of what I committed so long ago. But when they asked if I wanted to stay…my answer was…yes, I did want to stay here, I wanted to, I wanted to be with them, I wanted to be together forever. And if it weren't for them, or my family, I don't think I would be this Saki Hanajima today." Hana said, they were quiet for a moment. The subway's engine and the tram running along the tracks was the only thing that made any noise.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, to tell her that she wasn't alone so long ago, when she was forced to endure something similar to what Eriko had to go through.

_**"It bothers you that much Eri-chan?" **Sarah asked as they left the theater early, Yuri was close to Dikatou as Eriko walked along behind them.Sarah held out her hand to the Fox, she stared at it._

_**"Of course, it reminds me of why the fox generation has tried to repent for its ways…"**_

If there was anything the both of them knew, was that it would give no better comfort, but to say 'I understand', whether it was why you understood, what you understood, how you understood, as long as you understood something they were put through. Nothing else could have put that one certain person's mind to ease except that simple statement, it was something Eriko longed for as well.

"I understand," Eriko stated, this earned her a baffled stare from Hana. "I understand what you went through. I went through awful years when I was young as well, I was scared to make contact with people because of what I am, afraid they might get involved somehow in a crisis not meant for them, but for me. Back then the best thing that came to mind was to keep my distance from other people. Not speak to people, not do things with other people, not belong in a group or club. I didn't want anyway to be harmed because of me, and I didn't want my being to get in other people's way. But if there is anything in the world that could end the agony and bring fourth happiness, I would say it has already come, if only people would be more like her, or even give her a chance."

Hana knew instantly that Eriko was talking about Tohru, and she smiled herself, Eriko and Hana made eye-contact and they're shoulders began to shake. Almost instantly they began laughing, both worries were driven from their minds and heavy burdens from the past lifted for that one event. Being able to laugh something off like nothing happened was something both of them wished they could have done earlier.

At that moment, Eriko forgot she was the Fox, forgot where she was going, and forgot her fate. She had never been so happy, but to be here on a train that held someone else that went through something similar was a great way to bring up a truce. When they calmed down, they looked up at one another again.

"We are close to the next station," Hana stated as her normal expression returned. Eriko began to laugh again. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, but now I find how strange you are at the moment. You should try smiling and laughing more, that way, it would make it easier for the person you would share the future with easier to find you." Eriko answered, making Hana blink.

**_"I can't believe that there's not one person out there…who wouldn't love Saki."_**

_**"So who ever you are please come to meet her…"**_

"You're right," Hana admitted as she smiled, Eriko's laughter ceased, but she continued to giggle. "You should try it more too, who knows just how many more suitors might come and visit you."

"That would anger Kyo," they laughed together again. As they stepped off the subway and came to the surface. Hana and Eriko began heading to her house from there. They were silent, but their smiles told the world that they were too happy to be insulted.

"This is it," Hana said as they came to a regular Japanese home.

_Thank goodness it's normal! _Eriko thought with a sigh as they went up to the front door.

"I'll go and get some snacks, you can make yourself at home while I'm at it." Hana said as she left Eriko in her room, Eriko took the chance to look around. It was normal, but whether it was dark and creepy or bright and sunny Eriko wouldn't care, she had the chance to get to know Hana, and now she wouldn't regret it.

"Hm…you're not Tohru Honda. Nor Arisa Uotani." That made Eriko jumped out of her skin practically, she neither sensed, heard, scented, or even spotted the person to her right. Cautiously she looked in that direction, her expression instantly changed into a softer face as she saw it was only a young boy probably in middle school. His black hair and violet eyes immediately told her he was Hana's younger brother.

"Oh! No, I'm not, I'm Eriko Sanotomono." Eriko stated, the boy, who was half-hidden by a shoji door stood up, and walked out of what could have been his room. He slid it shut behind him and went on the side of the table across from Eriko.

"It wasn't such a good idea giving me your name." He said.

"Erm…why not?"

"She is one of my friends Megumi, no need to cast any curses." It was Hana; she placed a tray of snacks on the table and sat on the left side of the table. Eriko looked from one sibling to the other.

"You two look very much alike." Eriko stated.

"No, we don't," they said back in unison, making Eriko sweat-drop.

_Yes, you do! _"So, what about those curses you were talking about Hana-chan?" Eriko asked. Hana looked from her to her brother.

"I place curses on people, but simply knowing their name." Megumi answered.

_That's not good, good thing I'm now considered a friend of Hana's! _Eriko thought as the two Hanajimas began to eat at the snacks Hana brought in.

"So were you born with that power like Hana-chan, Megumi-kun?" Eriko asked, he looked up at her plainly.

"No, I learned to do it, so Saki wouldn't be the only one." Megumi answered, Hana smiled at this, and Megumi noticed. Eriko simply smiled as well.

_I would like a younger sibling like that, someone to be proud of. But somehow I sense the oddity they both share, Hana seems depressed…could it be because she never wanted her brother to learn those curses? Would she have rather have been the only one? _Eriko thought, Hana changed the subject and began a conversation about the new anime Megumi was taking a fondness of. Eriko never heard of it, so she let the two talk on. But she couldn't help but realize, the pride they both had, and admiration over one another.

"Eriko-chan is it? I have a question for you," Megumi said, Eriko looked down at him. "Would you consider Saki as a friend?"

"Well, yes, I do." Eriko admitted.

"Why?"

"Now Megumi, you know as well as I do when someone like Tohru and Uo state that their friends, they mean it. And I know for certain, that Eriko is no different." Hana stated.

"Is that so, then I suppose you're a friend of mine as well. You like dumplings?" Megumi suddenly asked.

"Um…yes?"

"Then how you like to have a dumpling eating contest?"

"Not now Megumi,"

"You're on!"

"I'll go get the food then," Hana sighed.

"I can cook them,"

"No, you stay here." Hana said as she smiled and left the room.

"Thank you," Megumi whispered, but Eriko heard him.

"Why?"

"For being my sister's friend, for every friend she has, it's someone else to live for and recognize through your life. I also think, she thinks of you as friend too," Megumi said, Eriko blushed slightly, a new friend? That was a nice feeling…

"And to let you know, I'm also your friend as well Megumi-kun." Eriko said, Megumi looked up at her.

"Do you know Tohru Honda?" he asked, she nodded. "You kind of resemble her,"

"No, I don't. We're completely different people, she would do much more to help the world then I could ever do," Eriko replied.

"That's true, but she also has her regrets. But you have many more don't you? You shouldn't have to worry about that, regrets are something of the past, things not to be forgotten, but things not to be shoved away like nothing either. Things of the past are sometimes painful, don't you agree? But the only way you can repent for those things, are not to run away from it, but to learn from it." Megumi explained. Eriko looked down at her hands, which were not on the table's surface, clamped together.

"I'm sure you know those feelings well Eriko-chan, but running away from them is never the answer, because sooner or later, they'll catch up with you and make you relive the memories you never wanted to remember." Megumi continued. "That is something Saki has now overcome, but something you need to be able to overcome. But she didn't do it alone, eventually after she was transferred to Kaibara; she met Tohru and Uo. They became friends, but if not for them, Saki would probably have lost the person I admire so much."

"She's lucky…" Eriko muttered, "…to have a brother like you." She said as she looked up at Megumi, the first thing she noticed was the smile on his face. They both shared the same smile, he and Hana, they were the perfect pair of siblings she had ever met.

"Sorry I took so long, are you ready Megumi? Eriko?" Hana asked as she finally came in with a bowl of dumplings for the both of them.

"Don't you want any Hana-chan?" Eriko asked.

"No, I prefer the snacks."

_I think maybe one day Hana, one day…_

"Eat them as fast as you can, the one with the empty bowl wins." Megumi explained in a bored tone.

"Ready, set, go!" Hana said, starting the contest.

_Someone will come and sweep you off your feet…_

Around seven forty Eriko mentioned that she probably had to leave now, Hana and Megumi agreed. But before she left the building, Eriko turned to the two.

"There's something you should know…"

* * *

"Our Eriko is finally back from the Psychic's Lair!" Shigure cried as Eriko walked in at eight that night, almost instantly being greeted by Shigure, the first greeter.

"I'm so happy you're back Eriko-chan!" Tohru cried. Kyo rounded a corner with his usual ticked expression, but his eyes waved 'welcome back' and Yuki came down the stairs to greet her as well.

"All right! Hurry up! We had to wait forever for you to get back so we could eat!" Kyo suddenly shouted.

"Sorry about that! We were having fun!" Eriko said.

"Fun? At that psychic's place!" Kyo cried.

"It's not that bad, you should come over some time with Tohru and I," Eriko said.

"YOU'RE NUTS!"

"But it really isn't that bad Kyo-kun-"

"YOU'RE BOTH NUTS!"

"All right now, let's eat!" Shigure cried.

"Come on Miss Sanotomono, we have a place all prepared for dinner," Yuki said as he, Eriko, Shigure, Tohru, and Kyo headed for the table.

"So what did you do while you were there Eriko?" Shigure asked.

"Well, we did have a dumpling eating contest…" Eriko answered.

"Don't cha think it could have been poisoned! Good grief common sense woman!" Kyo shouted.

"Hana-chan would never do something like that Kyo-kun!" Tohru said quickly with a nervous smile.

"That's true," Eriko agreed.

"You wouldn't know that for certain!" Kyo growled.

"Shut up you stupid Cat, you don't know anything for certain either." Yuki jumped in.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!" Eriko sighed.


	30. The Curse's Mythological Past

**Chapter Thirty**

_Don't do more than you have already regretted._

Addenye Woodenburg 

**The Curse's mythological Past**

The weeks went by rather fast, and if it weren't for Yasashiku's and Myuu's loving relationship Eriko would have possibly died from boredom. As of now Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure have seemly had nothing better to do then to re-celebrate the new couple over and over again, and as this happened, they appeared less and less at Shigure's house, Eriko considered them intelligent for their recent acts. But not long ago Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Momiji visited.

It didn't seem like a major occasion, but it was Valentine's Day and Tohru had gotten everyone chocolate, and out of generosity Eriko did the same. She supposed Kyo wasn't the only special person for her out there and decided she might as well enjoy the holiday. But Kyo wasn't all that thrilled, especially when Kagura came out of nowhere and literally –and violently- swept him off his feet. But Eriko practically found it rather amusing when Kaede burst through the door with Noami and Aikoko (with Ginry on her shoulder).

Ginry had gotten a bit bigger since Eriko and Kyo last saw her, but she was still rather social among both the Fox and the Cat. But later during that loving day (after the introductions) Hatori, Shigure, and Noami got into a room alone while everyone else went outside where the sun was happily shining, much to Eriko's distaste. The sun was all right, but she didn't like it when it was too sunny!

"Who wants to play soccer!" Momiji cried as a ball bounced out of nowhere as he ran across the house's backyard. Aikoko sat Ginry on the porch as she agreed enthusiastically and jumped into the game. Tohru also agreed, leading to Kyo and Yuki joining in as well. The teams were split into two teams that one consisted of: Kyo, Tohru, Aikoko, Kaede and Momiji and the other: Eriko, Hatsuharu, Kagura and Yuki.

"You're goin' down Ratboy!" Kyo shouted, almost instantly Yuki and Kyo took over the game as soon as it began, the others immediately ran for cover at the sidelines. But even there the game between the Cat and Rat was assured dangerous.

"Why so confident today Stupid Cat?" Yuki asked as he shifted and took control of the ball. "Is it because you actually think that because we're playing something different that you would possibly have a chance at beating me?"

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU DAMN RAT!"

"I didn't know they knew how to play soccer," Tohru said.

"They're quick learners." Momiji commented.

"But when did they learn?" Eriko repeated.

"I think they're just going by their own rules." Haru suggested, all of them nodded in agreement.

"Do you think we should try and stop them?" Aikoko asked.

"Maybe, but there's no way doing it without getting hurt." Haru pointed out.

"So how do you think we should stop them? I wanna play!" Momiji cried, Haru turned to a terribly concerned Kagura.

"Yo Kagura, I think Kyo just confessed his love." Said Haru, the simple statement sent Kagura in a frantic blur of excitement as she dashed forward and tackled Kyo to the ground, it did nothing to Eriko, she was used to it, but Tohru was as wide-eyed as ever, staring in utter shock at the Boar and Cat.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DARLING!" Kagura cried.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Kyo cried back, nonetheless to say, Yuki won the one-on-one soccer game.

* * *

"So he isn't doing as well as before? I could have sworn he would have done anything for Sunmei," Shigure stated as Hatori took a sip of tea. They were currently talking about Akito and Sunmei, and it seemed since she arrived at the Sohma Estate, Akito hasn't let her out of her sight and seems to confined with Sunmei to pay much attention to her own well-being. Sunmei and Kureno alone though, were the safest bets to be placed in the same room as Akito. That was what worried them, Akito wouldn't even allow Hatori inside even though it was doctor's orders. But because Noami was in there with them, they couldn't reveal Akito's true gender obviously.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Noami, she was silent the whole conversation. Since when she finally found out going to the Sohma Estate was really Sunmei's true intentions scared her, Sunmei wished never to return because it was a source of her past memories. They weren't completely bad, but she still refused to remember them. But since most of them were happy ones with Shigure, that was probably why she wanted to forget them, but why she wanted to forget Shigure was a mystery as well…

"Well, right now I'm concerned why she even listened to Shigure when she knew Akito would possibly never let her loose. Even Kureno had a few hours of freedom outside the estate, but she will possibly have a harder time seeing daylight now since Akito prefers the dark." Hatori explained.

"To Shigure? When did you two talk?" Noami suddenly asked, they both looked at the Dog, he smiled nervously.

"Sometime before she arrived at the estate, I was bored and I was just told that Akito wasn't taking his medicine so I thought that-"

"She would change his mind?" Noami finished. "Honestly Shigure…"

"I must agree that announcing his current condition to Sunmei was rather unnecessary Shigure, and egging her into visiting was not what I would say a friend's place to nose into one's business." Hatori stated calmly. Shigure peered at both of his friends with a baffled expression.

"I didn't egg her into doing it. I simply stated that he would want to see her again now that she returned and all." Shigure said in defense, Noami eyed him dangerously. Making him shiver in fear, her sense of duty in their friendship they had since middle school was a stubborn one. Though she was frightened and bribed into things very easily, she was downright stubborn when it came to affairs, and she never let one die without a say from her.

"Somehow I don't believe that, I believe it has something to do with your feelings for her." Noami stated. "Ever since we told you she left for America your head was in the clouds for what seemed forever, and when Yuki came in to live with you, you just seemed to return to your old self. I suppose telling her this was to get back at her for leaving without saying good-bye. And what about Mayu-chan, does Sunmei know about her at all? Or your relationship you once had with her?" While Hatori took this as no surprise, Shigure were surely out of whack.

"Don't be so shocked Shigure, she is a teacher and a Sanotomono," Hatori said with a hint of amusement in his voice, that brought another nervous smile to his face.

"A proud one at that, so are you going to answer any of my questions Shigure? Or am I going to have to get them out of Ayame or Hatori?" Noami asked.

"It would be a total mess if Ayame became present in this situation." Hatori stated, Noami and Shigure nodded in agreement.

"All the more reason I get the answers from you Shigure, so tell us, we are your friends after all. So since when have you been eager to keep a good secret?" Noami asked.

"_**No, about us?"**_

"_**Well Shigure…I'm not sure on how to answer that…"**_

"You're acting like I spill secrets like I want to Noami-chan! I have never told of a secret in my life!" Shigure cried out innocently.

"Maybe one or two to Akito I suppose, but with no one else." Hatori said in a bored tone, taking another drink from his cup.

"Shigure! Who are we? Your followers of injustice? Please tell me you haven't told every secret among us to that Sohma head of yours?" Noami asked sharply, making the two men cringe. Hatori gave Shigure a warning glare from his bad eye. Only they knew what kind of glare hid behind those bangs. Shigure though became unusually distressed and he showed it. It softened Noami somewhat, but not a lot, just enough to make her go quiet. Hatori drinking his tea was the only noise made between for several minutes.

"They do sound like they're having fun," Shigure said miserably, they heard the rambunctious shouts from Kyo and the cries of happiness from the rest of the teens. How miserable they would be once the time came for two events that would take place the day after graduation.

"Saniiro and Mina would have been happy…and proud," Noami stated, Hatori sighed and closed his eyes, placing his tea down for the moment.

"Do you think she should know?" Hatori questioned. Shigure and Noami looked at one another, and silently shook their heads.

"He can tell her," Shigure muttered, loud enough for both of them to hear. The Seahorse and the teacher knew perfectly well of whom he was talking about. But when will she see him? Or when will he see her? It was rather complicated, especially since not even Eriko has solved the riddle.

"But she hasn't even met him, her own uncle," Noami added with concern, her face staring down at her hands that were clasped together in her lap. "How do you think she'll take it? So many questions she has, and we have almost all the answers to them, yet we're keeping them away, keeping them oblivious to her. She didn't know Sarah and Dikatou weren't her biological parents till just a couple of months ago."

"True, she doesn't know much, and that's most of the past Foxes motives for running away. Never getting the answers when they want them, but I think she's looking for a different alibi to run away for. Now that we have grown to know her-meaning you two-she doesn't want to run away because that's what fate intends for her to do. She wants to go out of courage if she must, out of bravery, something to die for honor. I think the reason she is looking for is 'not getting the right answers at the right time'." Hatori explained Shigure and Noami looked grave.

"So what should we do?" Shigure finally asked.

"Simple, have Kyo and Eriko make a generous visit to him." Noami stated.

"It's not that simple, other than Kagura, Yuki, Hatsuharu, and Tohru, Kyo hasn't seen him with Eriko yet…" Shigure said.

"We know, but this is becoming urgent, and since they died he knew most of the Fox's secrets and the secret of the Kitsune no Hon," Hatori reclaimed. Noami and Shigure looked shocked, how did Eriko come in possession of the Kitsune no Hon? "Kita-san had called me and told me that Mei had given Eriko the book when she came around the house soon after she arrived home when her aunt and uncle arrived back from Aomori."

"Is that so? I'm rather surprised, how did Mei know that she needed it?" Shigure asked.

"She is a woman of many secrets as you may know, extremely bright at that too." Noami said. "But from what I know of the Sanotomono head curse is that every night the head is completely blind and without any of the other four senses. So how is it that she knew Eriko was there? Got the book to her? And more importantly, where did she get it from and think it would do Eriko more good than harm?"

"Who said it would do more good than harm?" Hatori asked, Noami looked up at him in surprise, as if daring him to say something she didn't know, or even say something she didn't want to know. Shigure seemed to know what Hatori was getting at and peered away.

"What do you mean Hatori? You don't think that…well, the book is nothing good?" Noami asked. Hatori propped his elbows up on the table and placed his mouth to them. It seemed that he would never answer, and Shigure looked as if he was battling his inner demons.

"The book is possibly the third reason to why the Fox even runs away." Hatori stated. "Or so, the tale says. This tale is passed down from Dragon to Dragon, we are born knowing it and have the right to tell others, but I have only told Shigure, Ayame, and Sunmei, no one else I'm glad. For if this information got out to anyone else we would be in serious debt of real mythology."

"So? What is this tale? And how does the book have to do with the Fox running away?" Noami asked, not taking Hatori's statement for only telling three people to heart.

"According to the legend – known by only a few people – the Fox, was originated from a kitsune youkai several centuries ago we know as Minari. They say she was the daughter of Inari, but Minerva granted Inari her powers so therefore Minari's name came to be. But a small town we now know as Kyoto raised her, back then Inari disappeared and before that she helped grow rice. But the next spring Minari appeared as just a small black kit, the villagers took her as a blessing and raised. She soon grew into a human with fox characteristics." Hatori paused for a moment to breathe, but Shigure took over.

"But as the years passed and Minari grew tails, she became less and less social with her town as it developed economically well. I'm sure you have heard of Inari's Kin Fortress correct? That is where people say she sleeps, they say she lays dormant deep within a maze-like chamber that no one dares to enter. It's even restricted, but lately teenagers have dared one another to go inside, not one has come out. Yet no one went in to search for bodies (for obvious reasons) so they had ceremonial burials without the bodies so they served the spirits with only a ceremony. But there I find a link, a link with those suspicious missing people and Eriko herself. I shared my theory with Hatori a while ago, and he seems to find it plausible." Shigure finished.

"So you're wondering if I will find it possible as well? But I cannot judge that till you tell me." Noami stated.

"Very well, will you do the honors then Ha'ri?" Shigure asked, turning to the Seahorse. The doctor looked up at Noami, with serious eyes she had last seen so long ago.

"We believe it's a guilt-builder," Hatori began, "you have noticed how Eriko is pulling through as greatly as Saniiro correct? Well, before him the Fox, Mikomi Sanotomono began to strengthen and pull through most of the disastrous symptoms, but she ran away before her senior year. But then Saniiro came along and passed high school with flying colors and got married, and had children. He didn't experience his symptoms till his twenty-third birthday. That's when more people started entering Inari's Kin Fortress."

"More people? You mean people have been going in Mikomi's time as well?" Noami asked.

"Yes," Shigure answered. "And we don't believe it's from dares either, we think they're caused by irresistible, illusional urges to enter the fortress. That's where the guilt-builder theory comes in,"

"Do you have any proof?" Noami asked.

"Not solid proof, but we have beliefs. It seems in Mikomi's time people were highly suspicious and not even dares came to mind. No one was stupid enough to risk their neck, and no one wanted to risk losing a close friend or relative due to some thoughtless dares. Of course, this was back in the 1800s, Saniiro wasn't born for at least two decades after she died." Hatori explained. "But besides that, Saniiro was the first male of the Fox curse to be claimed by the Fox, we know the Fox usually takes possession of female Sanotomonos, but he was the first in thousands of years since the curse even started, so now there's another question. Why was he claimed by the Fox?"

"Now this isn't making much sense, we need to find out a bit more ourselves." Noami stated.

"I must admit it is rather confusing, as we are dealing with the past, mythology, and curse at the same time." Shigure admitted.

They went silent for a minute, listening to the teens outside, they were having so much fun it seemed, that they didn't even bother to eavesdrop into their conversation, which was fortunate because they were too deeply in thought to notice whether they would be there or not.

* * *

"Come on Kyo!" Tohru cried happily as the Cat went racing down the grass with the ball at his feet; he was sneering as he ran faster, his attention focused on both Yuki (who was behind him) and the goal that was at least five meters ahead of him. "You can do it!"

"Here it goes!" Kyo shouted as he and stopped his right foot hit the soccer ball with enough force that it went soaring clear _over _the goal, must have missed by at least several meters above it. Everyone couldn't help but laugh, even Tohru was doubled over in a fit of giggles. Eriko herself was leaning on Kaede to keep her balance at check while Kaede's right hand was on Momiji's back, keeping her balance up as well. They were all having fun, but getting tired at that.

"Good one Kyo!" Eriko managed to laugh out, Kyo growled lightly, his cheeks tinted with pink slightly.

"There's always next time Kyo-kun!" Tohru said with an encouraging smile, Kyo shook his head and quickly went after the ball, announcing he would get it. But the as the laughter began to die down as Kyo ran faster after the ball (he was running down a hill after all) he couldn't help but notice the upcoming darkness. It couldn't have been evening yet; they only had lunch about an hour ago.

"What the hell!" Kyo cried as he stopped in his tracks, the laughter from the group of friends was faint now and Kyo spotted nothing in the brush, it was as if the ball hadn't come through here, but he saw go all the way down to this point, it should have at least stopped here. "Damnit all! That was our only ball!" But then his eyes caught something, there was a small rustling in the bushes, he eyed them for a moment. When they rustled again, he edged towards them for a better look at what was there. But he didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" he asked roughly, no one replied, but instead, the missing soccer ball was thrown out of the brush and landed in his arms. He peered down at it, it was as clean as a whistle, but it was their ball. A chill ran down his spine, but warmth ran up it at the same time. Whether he should feel that this was good or bad he didn't wait to decide, but instead he turned around with a sudden jerk and took off back to the others.

_Who was there? And why? _Kyo thought as he spotted everyone and stopped and kicked the ball up, everyone looked at him and held in his or her snickers, but most smiled and greeted him happily.

* * *

"So what do we do then?" Noami suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

"We'll leave up to him," Hatori answered, then his eyes swerved over to Sunmei. "and you, get a moment of Sunmei's time and discuss things, you and I both know what I'm talking about, and so does Noami."

"Yes, Shigure! This is your chance to redeem yourself, are you her friend? Or something more?" Noami asked sharply, not wanting Shigure to take this lightly. Shigure nodded, looking awfully grim, but neither Hatori nor Noami took it to heart as Shigure often got his ways if he was able to take advantage of them. But before the silence could swallow them again like a large cotton blanket, the teens (Tohru, Momiji, Kagura, Aikoko and Kaede) bounced in on them and pulled them out, convincing them to play along with them.

Ginry yawned as she awoke from her nap. She watched as the two men and woman became indulged in the teen game of soccer. Though none of them were as agile as Kaede, Kyo, and Yuki, they were mostly concerned not trying to be tackled down by Kagura or the Hatsuharu that changed into Black not long ago due to some competition that woven its way in between him, Kyo, and Eriko.

Ginry then turned her attention to the side of the house and made contact with a pair of lovely cerulean eyes and did not blink. The pair of gorgeous sapphires though, vanished as the breeze came and went. Leaving Ginry with an unspoken message, the young cat stood up and stretched and leaned down on her hutches.

For now she will watch, for now she will stay here and look over these people, that, Ginry knew she would-at least until her times comes, and they will be free.

"DAMNIT! WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THAT FOOT OF YOURS YA DAMN RAT!" Kyo roared, getting off the ground. He had been running but un-expectantly stepped on the ball and went skidding on his front into the grass, but Yuki was right behind him and almost mistook his head as the ball as it went rolling past him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that your head? It was so large that I must have thought it was the ball instead." Yuki stated with a smirk as he ran the opposite way towards his goal, with Kyo running after him cursing under his breath.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" The Cat bellowed. Eriko watched as they ran past her, followed by a panting Shigure and sweaty Tohru, Aikoko, and Momiji. Though Hatsuharu went racing past them in a fury of rage. Hatori and Noami laughed as Hatsuharu rammed into Kyo, then whom bumped into Yuki, which made them all fly into the ground. The ball alone reached the goal, having Yuki's team win.


	31. Clueless

**Chapter Thirty-One**

_Moral indignation is jealousy with a halo._

H. G. Wells 

**Clueless**

Yasashiku sighed heavily, he was sitting next to Myuu in the bus that would take them to a spring (it was a school field trip to study botany and experience the outdoors), but if anyone was unhappy and prepared to complain about it, it was Eisuka. Unfortunately, she ended up behind the two, but Myuu didn't seem to mind; though it seemed that she didn't even notice the girl's irritating complaints.

"I don't see why we have to go here anyway! Why couldn't we have gone to the beach or the mall?" Eisuka complained, Yasashiku's right hand went through his blond hair, how much he wanted to rid the bus of the annoying girl there behind him. "It's just as bad as that good-for-nothing hanging around my Yassy." And yes, she still considered Yasashiku hers, even though he detested it and made it clear that day not long ago.

"I can't wait to get there, are you excited Yasa-kun? I was told that they also had Hot Springs there at the Tokushima's Public Botany Garden." Myuu asked brightly, looking up at the Lion. They would be there for a couple of days. But yesterday was Valentine's Day, and personally since she had gotten him chocolates for the occasion. He was looking forward to giving something in return to her on White Day.

"So honey? What are you and Yassy planning on doing there? Do some sight-seeing of the gardens or in Yassy's boxer drawers?" Eisuka asked Myuu in a high-pitched whisper into her ear, making her both grimace and blush. Yasashiku though, being the lion did hear that, but before he could say anything the bus's engine went silent and the vehicle stopped. Even the lights went out (it was now eight thirty as this was going to Nagasaki, it would take at least three days by bus to get there, but they would only stay there for two days.)

"What in the world?" Yasashiku growled as he rubbed his eyes, he refused to sleep as long as he was on the same bus as Eisuka, he never knew what she might do to Myuu. Though Myuu had fallen asleep for a few hours and awoke later, so she was rather happy and energetic.

"Don't tell me we have to walk the rest of the way!" Eisuka cried out as the teacher stood up at the front.

"We are having some mechanical problems, but the driver will see to it that he will fix it as fast as he can, so sit tight and talk amongst yourselves." Mr. Usaki said the thirty students. Only his class was able to go thankfully, Yasashiku didn't like large crowds as he used to.

It wasn't till about fifteen minutes later the driver found the problem and announced it would take at least thirty minutes to fix, so Mr. Usaki suggested that they got out and enjoyed themselves outside. But Eisuka and her group of snide friends went against it, but by the time they were done with at least half of their complaints, the bus was already emptied.

"It's so lovely out here!" Myuu cried happily as she and Yasashiku wondered over to the side of the high way (which was ghastly empty with a forest on both sides of it). But Myuu didn't seem to mind it at all, Yasashiku noticed some of the girls and boys behind them staying together while they alone strayed. He smirked.

"Stay here Myruru." Yasashiku said as he quickly vanished, Myuu occupied herself with a small swallow on a maple branch that was thawing out from winter still.

"Man what I wouldn't do for at least a match…" a boy complained as he rubbed his arms, his jacket close against him. His name was Benjiro Nishinaka, around 6'1" with a spiky haircut of brown with sarcastic, azure eyes. He and his best friend, Kaemon Zen, one of the intelligent redheads in the class with a clever streak he inherited down from his father, whom was a top detective in the police department were both shivering slightly, but Kaemon refused to reveal any cold was getting to him and eventually ignored the aching in his tired body.

"Be grateful we have a bus," Kaemon mumbled back.

"But it isn't working and if it weren't for it we wouldn't be out here in the dead of the night!" Benjiro shined.

"If it weren't for it we would probably have taken another bus that wouldn't have probably have broken down and thus, probably still be moving at this point and be much closer to the institute." Kaemon said with only one breath, but Benjiro wasn't surprised.

"My point exactly Kaemon," Benjiro replied sarcastically. Then a hand gripped his shoulder, "What is it Kaemon?"

"Who said I was Kaemon?" a smooth, sharp voice hissed into his ear, he jerked and something caught his leg, causing him to fall facedown on his front. He heard someone laughed heavily above him, he knew perfectly well who it was.

"Damn you Yasashiku!" Benjiro cried as he pulled himself up and threw a punch at the Lion, but he caught it even though he was close to doubling over and pushed him back down. Kaemon was staring at the two with boredom, as he then walked away.

"What' wrong Benz? Lost your balance or did someone sneak up on you?" Yasashiku laughed Benjiro throwing punches at him with a mouth full of curses, people nearby watched with amusement as Yasashiku blocked every one and continued to laugh.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kaemon asked, Myuu jumped slightly and turned her attention to the boy instead of another bird that nestled down next to the other. She enjoyed the little birds of a feather as they called it, she wondered how odd it would be if she and Yasashiku did that.

"Don't they look nice?" Myuu asked, Kaemon could have sworn she was a six-year-old in a freshman body, because who in the world would say a pair of snuggling birds looked nice? Well, they did look cute…

"If you mean in a couple way, yes, I suppose, it's because they go together." Kaemon answered, Myuu looked up contentedly at the swallows, and with a chirp they flew away. Kaemon couldn't help but notice the glimpse of sadness in her emerald orbs. If he weren't so stoic he would probably reveal how much of a sucker he was to girls like her. Too much of one he had to admit.

"What's wrong Myuu-chan?" he asked, breaking the silence. Myuu looked at him for a moment, thinking about how to answer the question. Kaemon made no movement; he was good at being quiet, and especially motionless. Benjiro had once set up a little fun competition of a staring competition during lunch break once and nearly everyone was stared down Kaemon because he didn't seem to feel the urge to blink. It wasn't till the teachers came angrily to the cafeteria announcing that lunch ended fifteen minutes ago that Kaemon was free of the bothersome stares. But the last one never got to end since the teachers interrupted, but that was when he was up against Yasashiku, he had a dedication to every little thing, it was rather funny.

"If I told you would you laugh?" Myuu asked, he shrugged.

"Depends on what you want to tell me, if it's something personal I advise that you share it with Yasashiku, he is your boyfriend after all." Kaemon stated emotionlessly. But Myuu didn't seem convinced, she had only know Kaemon since the beginning of the year, but as friendly and naïve as she is, she already considers half the people she has met as friends, or maybe even everyone.

"Kaemon…? Has there ever been a moment in your life that you wanted to do something, but you didn't know what you wanted to do?" Myuu managed to ask, scanning the skies. Kaemon stared at the sky as well, thinking of an answer. His father usually spoke of his cases at parties they had at his rather large house he thought was a mansion when he was younger. But out of all the cases from robbery to murder, he had never heard such a baffling mystery as Myuu's questions.

"I suppose people have many moments like that," he finally spoke; she looked at him as he continued to stare up into space. "I had moments like that, especially back in my old district…"

_That's right! He was from a different part of Tokyo! I wonder if I should ask… _Myuu wondered, but he continued before she could speak.

"I lived in a dangerous part of Tokyo, that's why the police practically worshipped my father. He was a genius, he was an athlete, and he was the detective, the hero that saved the day back then before we moved. I remember I had plenty of people that I preferred classmates rather than friends, but one day, I came across something that changed my mind forever…"

"I was coming home one day, alone. It wasn't till I came across an alleyway that someone was sobbing, I turned to look, it was one of the gangs in the neighborhood, beating up someone I scarcely knew as Kentaro Matsuya. I was scared, so I ran all the way home. It wasn't till I was safe in my room I began to think what I could have possibly done to help him, I wasn't a fighter, but I was a rookie in martial arts at that moment so I didn't think of the possibilities I could have done for him till I became better. Yet when I came to school one day, I became a ignored, no longer the guy who people wanted to talk to, I knew people thought of me as different because they knew I was intellectual, I could have skipped grades and grades, but I didn't want to, I didn't want to be out of school." Kaemon explained.

"Did you…did you see him again?" Myuu asked, he looked at her with a sad glimpse.

"No…the beating caused his ribs to collapse, puncture his lungs. If paramedics found him sooner, he probably would have survived…" Myuu gasped silently, staring at the boy she knew so little of. He continued to stare at her with warmth, it must have been hard to think of ways to repent for something that wasn't his fault…

"You shouldn't think of it as your doing Kaemon-kun," Myuu suddenly spoke, "everyone has something they regret. Some are far worse then others; some are really nothing to worry about. But all you can do is repent for them, make up for them you know? I have never experienced what you have I'm afraid, so I can't really explain how to deal with it."

"It's all right, and besides, I have started repenting, I'm making up for my cowardly act by becoming stronger…so I can protect the next person I come across in danger and help them in any way I can…" Kaemon said, looking down at his right hand. "But Myuu? What's troubling you?" She looked at him again and gave him a small, soft smile.

"Oh…it's nothing," she replied, his right eyebrow rose a little.

"Really? Then I suppose such a question didn't really come from the Lil' Myuu did it?" Kaemon teased lightly, she stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"I'm fine, really I am. Don't get worried over me," Myuu said in her usual, childish voice, he sighed.

"All right, then let me give you some last minute advise. Do what you think is right, everyone has their point in time where they won't be able to look to someone for answers, so it's up to you to make the best of a situation. But…" Kaemon said with a smirk, Myuu spotted Yasashiku coming up behind him. "I think there is someone willing to be at your every call, and he's coming up right behind me too isn't he?" She put up a hand to stifle her giggles as Yasashiku silently poised his body in fake attack mode over Kaemon. Kaemon though, remained in his stoic posture.

"Yo Yasashiku," Kaemon said, Yasashiku fell.

"Man! You're no fun!" He whined as he came to his side and looked from Myuu to Kaemon, Benjiro came up as well and noticed the strange aura in the air that a conversation of _great importance _was just held.

"I don't think I came on this trip to have fun," Kaemon retorted with no emotion in his voice, Myuu approached them.

"Is the driver almost done?" Myuu asked.

"Feh! As if, the old geezer thinks it's funny to keep stalling!" Yasashiku growled.

"Oh? What was he doing?" Myuu asked.

"Sitting on his fat ass every five minutes, we tried to convince him to hurry and stop stallin' but it just convinced him to take longer, I think Mr. Usaki is getting annoyed as well." Benjiro answered.

"Should be, hey, Kaemon, good ol' buddy! Why doncha do us all a favor and go and you know, _persuade _the guy." Yasashiku suggested, staring at the redhead. Though Kaemon remained emotionless and stared back at Yasashiku. Benjiro and Myuu looked from one to the other.

"I don't see what the point would be, if he's anything like you-which it seems he probably is-then there's no way I'll get through him." Kaemon said, Yasashiku jabbed him playfully with his right elbow.

"C'mon Kae! Do it, for me, Myuu, Benjiro, the whole the class for Kami's sake! You don't want to sleep out here do you? And besides, what do you mean by _he seems he probably is_?" Yasashiku asked.

"As if you don't know," Benjiro chuckled with a smirk.

"What was that Benz?"

"Oh nothing worthy to your ears,"

"That's it buddy you're going down!"

"Um…no don't start a fight-" Myuu gasped out from oblivion, all three boys stared at her.

"Oh Lord! She recognized a fight at last!" Benjiro cried as he got puzzled Myuu in a tight embrace, but when he noticed Yasashiku's dark glare, he edged away slowly. _If I go slowly enough he'll lose interest…I hope…_

Yasashiku did lose his interest in glaring at Benjiro, but he did instantly jump at Myuu's side and wrap his left arm around her neck, continued to stare Benjiro down. Myuu on the other hand, looked downright confused. Kaemon was the only sane one left and started walking away.

"Go Kaemon the Man!" Yasashiku and Benjiro cheered on, filling the night air with noise; most of the students (most sleepy) stared at them with bizarre looks that could describe how much they hated the noise even though it helped them stay awake. But when Myuu joined in the cheering people looked away, hoping whatever they ate wouldn't rub off on them as well.

* * *

"Do you think it's funny?" The driver looked up from the front of the bus with a wrench in one hand and the other gripped tightly to the opening so he wouldn't lose his balance as he leaned over. He frowned at Kaemon, possibly ready to spat a nasty comment at him for interrupting his 'work'.

"What cha talkin' bout kid?" The driver asked irritatingly, Kaemon's face did not falter though.

"I will repeat, do you think it's funny?"

"Think what's funny?" The driver asked, his accent reminded him of a disgruntled pig, it annoyed Kaemon slightly, but the redhead pushed it aside and stared the man down, it made him grimace.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, you think sitting on your rear-end that you'll still be paid? And sometime get us to the gardens as well? If you think this then you are very wrong, you see…" Kaemon unsnapped a small, rectangle devise from his belt under his shirt and flipped the front, to reveal a screen, it was then that an image showed. It was the driver sitting around doing nothing, drinking some soda then returning to his work, then back again a few seconds later to sit around some more. The driver gaped at him. "If you don't hurry, I am willing to show this to your boss, and I don't think either of will think he'll be happy one of his employees are slacking on the job. Don't you agree?" The driver went to a pale, and slightly scared pudgy face to a violent red as he shook with anger. But he eventually went back down and working faster, muttering curses under his breath that Kaemon considered not worth over-hearing.

* * *

"When you send the Kaemon! You're in for victorious, and fast-to-come occasion!" Yasashiku cried out with a yawn. They were now back on the bus around ten minutes after Kaemon revealed what he had hidden under his shirt, but how he taped him without anyone noticing was unknown to the driver, whom was the only one who knew about the threat. But no one bothered to question him because one, they were too tired and two, too eager to get back on the bus and sleep.

"You must be awfully tired Yasa-kun, why don't you get some sleep, Usaki-san said we would be there in another seven hours." Myuu stated he smiled wearily; Kaemon was reading with a flashlight in his left hand and a rather large novel Yasashiku mistaken as a dictionary. Then there was Benjiro next to him, sleeping like a wet log, literally, he was drooling but occasionally moved around, even once falling onto Kaemon. Though Kaemon shoved him away, he still didn't wake up. But as long as he stayed off Kaemon, they were both fine.

"Nah! I can't do that while you stay awake! I'm much too…" he yawned, making it impossible to finish the last of his sentence, and Myuu made sure of it.

"Who said I was going to stay awake? You can lean on me and I'll lean on you," Myuu suggested.

"Hell no sweetheart, but Yassy here wants nothing to do with you," Eisuka hissed quietly into Myuu's ear, but Myuu brushed it off, thinking she never heard anything. But Yasashiku didn't hear it at all, as his hearing was blocked by the constant urge to yawn.

"No, it's all right, really, I don't want to ruin your night." Yasashiku said back, Myuu smiled sweetly.

"You would ruin my night if you don't sleep at all Yasa-kun, so please, do what I suggested. What can possibly go wrong?" Myuu asked, for a moment Yasashiku was amazed she was being assertive, but he shoved it aside as another yawn escaped him.

"But wouldn't Mr. Usaki notice and get mad?" Yasashiku asked, again she smiled.

"Look and see for yourself," she said, Yasashiku's right eyebrow shot up into his bangs as he then pushed himself up and looked at the rows of seat ahead of him. Everyone was snuggled up in his or her pillows and blankets the students brought for the trip so their heads weren't visible above the seats. But he heard Mr. Usaki light snores, he was asleep. "And besides, since when did you care what other people see and think?" Yasashiku flushed slightly as he sat down and tried to pay more attention to the outside scenery passing by.

It wasn't till he felt a warmth and solid hit his chest gently that he returned back to reality. Myuu's head was now on his chest, apparently she seemed to know he wouldn't change his mind and decided to lean against him instead.

Yasashiku couldn't and wouldn't force her off, she was a shy and absent-minded girl, but she did occasionally (once a year or so) get stubborn and do what she thinks is worth it. But when the quarter moon hit their window as it appeared from behind some foliage, her strawberry-red hair gleamed with the moon glow, her skin glittering a wonderful creamy milk color. She looked like an angel from that point of view, but when she opened her eyes and looked into his. Her eyes showed unbelievably true innocence, such a rare pair of jewels that resembled emerald diamonds the second they show happiness.

She smiled softly with a little tint of pink around her cheeks; he flushed too, much more heavily though.

"I don't bite," she said, he chuckled nervously.

"I know you don't, but it's better to be safe than sorry eh?" he asked as he gained the courage to bring down his arms and wrap around Myuu. She giggled lightly as her emerald orbs closed, ready for the rest of the night's slumber. Yasashiku grinned and placed his left cheek down on her head, his golden locks falling down on hers. Eventually, he too joined her in dreamland.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Kaemon. The redhead peered over with a small grin on his face. The novel he just so happened to bring was actually a dictionary, but the cover said otherwise. He didn't feel safe revealing the hidden codes written in dead languages in the Latin dictionary. He didn't know who else had studied Latin and he didn't want to risk someone peering over his shoulder and reveal what he was reading. The flashlight's gleam was bright and wasn't going to go out anytime soon, but even Kaemon needed sleep.

Myuu and Yasashiku had finally gone to sleep, Kaemon was interested in reading more but he too began to yawn and with a small clap, the dictionary closed quickly. The cover was in Japanese, saying it was a rather large mix of different stories and legends. Kaemon didn't mind those books actually, so no one suspected it was a Latin book disguised as a Japanese novel. But no one was willing enough to go up to him and ask what he was reading or peer over his shoulder. Benjiro and Yasashiku hated to read so they wouldn't ask much, and Myuu was too naïve and trusting then to _invade_ someone else's privacy, so she wasn't a problem either. He really didn't have much to worry about, except Yasashiku.

Not that Yasashiku was a problem; it was whom he was related to that was a problem. His father was on a case several years ago about a missing man and before that was a missing young woman about to leave high school. Apparently they were both Sanotomonos and distant cousins. The woman was Mikomi Sanotomono and the man was Saniiro Sanotomono, who apparently was Eriko Sanotomono's father, who Kaemon knows is a close cousin of Yasashiku's. But Saniiro disappeared twenty-seven years later after Mikomi went missing, and so far, there were no links to these disappearances except the two being related.

But not only that, there were many other cases that other Sanotomonos went missing as well, none of them were solved like Mikomi's and Saniiro's cases. But when Kaemon's father and his other fellow researchers went through their files, it turned out the first Sanotomono to go missing was only in her Freshman year, and the next six went missing around Freshman year as well, but then Mikomi went missing at Junior year and Saniiro went missing on his twenty-sixth birthday, leaving behind four kids and a wife that died recently after.

There were no clues and no bodies; none of those cases were solved. But the suspicion that these were works of madmen during each generation the police kept the missing files well kept from the public. But they have thought of the fact of warning the Sanotomonos and telling them their theory. But because Mei was pretty young back then and couldn't talk, Kita took over and thanked them for their kindness, telling them lies since she obviously could not reveal the curse. When they left, they weren't expecting anymore missing for awhile, especially since both Mikomi's and Saniiro's mysterious disappearances happened at greater lengths of time then the one before.

But nothing added up except the fact that they were related and it seemed that whoever was behind this was giving them more time to cooperate. But then, Kaemon came across this book.

Kaemon peered down at the now ill lighted book since he had turned off his flashlight. It looked sinister in a way, but the girl who gave it to him looked no more innocent then Myuu. She didn't say anything to him, but simply gave the book to him, her warm orbs told him everything it seemed. But how did she know he knew Latin? And why did he feel like he shouldn't tell anyone about it? He simply covered up the book's identity out of pure instinct, but why? Nothing in the book was telling him much, except facts about how the Chinese Zodiac came to be and the order of the animals and so on. What was the point of giving this to him? It didn't seem to be a charity gift at all…unless…

Kaemon's eyes widened, could it have been a Sanotomono? Did she know about something she couldn't say? Did she know who he was and what his father was working on? Who was that girl? She was so sickly it seemed, but bright all the same and the atmosphere just seemed to lighten when she appeared from behind the wooden fence that surrounded an estate. It was last spring he believed, but he didn't have many free moments to himself except class time where he was the first to be finished with work. So he read then, thanking the teacher for putting him in the back row next to the window.

He remembered that the cherry blossoms were abnormally showy, appearing out of nowhere in a gust of warm breeze when the girl came out in a white kimono with a pastel pink flower behind her left ear. She smiled at him, she had the hair of an elderly woman, but her eyes were so bright and the color of autumn. He never seen such a combination before, and knew instantly it wasn't fake.

If there was anything he knew for sure about the world, was that anything was possible. He knew though, when someone lied and wouldn't go looking for the Loch Ness Monster just because someone sent him a picture claiming they saw it. He wasn't gullible, just curious about the other worlds out there with endless mysteries humanity would probably never solve.

But when he saw Yasashiku for the first time and realizing he was a Sanotomono, he instantly knew he had to solve the case. No matter what, for all he knew he could possibly be the next victim. He couldn't possibly imagine him being harmed in any way, especially now that they were great friends. He wasn't all that social and when Yasashiku, Myuu, and Benjiro came, it seemed that they respected that, but hung out with him all the same.

It was a nice feeling he had to admit, but such feelings couldn't get in his way in cases. That was something his father taught him, emotions were like steel walls that could help make you falter on a search for evidence. If you overlook the simplest thing it could ruin the whole case. That was why he was always so testy when it came to being interrupted by someone when he was in deep thought. He thought too much, or in Benjiro's and Yasashiku's opinion. But they were grateful for his stealth and intellect, especially when he got them out of tough situations, most concerning the teachers or janitors, or even the cafeteria ladies.

Because of his father's connections to the government Kaemon had been to several different camps, most of them were martial arts or computer camp. Getting him ready for a career he was certain he wanted. Like his father, Kaemon wanted to be a detective, and he worked hard for it. He even went on some cases with him, some were plain simple to figure out, but now that he was older, the crimes became more gruesome. They were from deaths from choking, etc. or to suicide. Kaemon though remained the same, having the same dedication to becoming a homicidal detective.

But one of his father's cases was so gruesome; he was forced to stay home. His father came home late the next morning. Saying something's like _'…gruesome thing…'_, _'Who would ever do something like that?'_, _'Where's my coffee?'_, _'Poor girl…'_, and even _'Stupid teens don't know what they're dealing with till it's too late,'_.

It turned out that there was a heavy and gory murder at a high school. But what made it was worse was that there was a second victim. The only one breathing was a small girl that his father couldn't help but sympathize over and ended up adopting her, he and Kaemon's mother fell for her, but it turned out she was extremely shy and fragile, didn't speak unless she was spoken to and kept her limbs to herself and eyes at the ground. But every now and then the girl would shoot in surprise if there were a sudden noise and cling to him or his mother, but it was mostly his mother. For some reason she clung to Rika Zen more then him or his father, whom both had red hair, but Rika had black. His father said that it might help with whomever came around and saved them, as the boy who was found dead with his heart next to him (and discovered was high on LSD) was obviously not taken out by a mere six-year-old and now, they had a new case on their hands. But another fact that came to mind was that Eriko was there, and she was another person the police were concerned about as she ran into the forest for no reason at all. Leaving her family behind.

Kaemon yawned, the two _morons _were right, he thought too much. He once told Benjiro and Yasashiku that they would have the brains to think as well if they didn't kill so many brain cells when they fought in playful head-on fist fights. But their well beings weren't what concerned him, they could protect themselves, Myuu on the other hand, could not. Maybe that was why Yasashiku was always around her.

Like Yasashiku, Kaemon and Benjiro also noticed how nasty Eisuka could be, as well as her gang of girls. They came from their school and told Yasashiku and Myuu that they were anything but polite. They were polite, but he didn't forget to mention that they were seductive and were pretty wealthy in their departments. Their were rumors that they bought their way through about anything, especially when it came to bribing 'cute' guys into being their dates for about some thousands of yen each. Though Benjiro pointed out they were pretty 'hot', they both agreed not to fall for them. They weren't the only ones.

Other guys from their old middle school stayed clear from Eisuka, saying she wasn't worth taking to the movies because she would change her mind and try to lure them into one of her many rooms in their large houses at night when their parents were gone. Though it was a wonder that none of the guys did anything to the girls at night when they eventually did lure them in a room. It turned out that they were so spooked by how odd the places sounded and how she acted at night that they practically kicked in the gear and ran all the way home. Making up plausible tales to their parents on where they've been for the extra hour.

Not that Kaemon blamed them, Eisuka had the physical things any man would want, but not the personality a man would need to succeed in a married life. If anything, Kaemon preferred jumping into an active volcano than go on a date with Eisuka or any of her hags that were at her beck and call. But now that they were a new school with eager older boys, who knows who would fall for it even though the guys from the old school spread rumors. Maybe the guys were waiting for the opportunity and just might go for it.

"So Kaemon-kun, still awake?" Kaemon mentally cursed, why didn't he know the girl was awake? Maybe it was because she was strangely quiet, he figured it was because her friends were asleep. Wow, shouldn't he feel special she would talk to him then!

"What is it to you?" he asked sharply, narrowing his silver eyes at her. She smirked.

"No reason to be so edgy Kaemon-kun, honestly you would think I was asking you out." Eisuka said, he grunted.

"Not interested," he replied, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

"Fine, let's cut to the chase, what's with you suddenly being friends with those three losers? You're the smartest one in all our classes and you end up being friends with those dorks," Eisuka said with a disgusted sneer, he opened his right eye and looked at her, making her grimace under the cold stare.

"Who I prefer friends is none of your business Asakuruma-san," he stated with a cold tone, she grimaced again. How easy it was to scare her when her money could do nothing to save her; he knew why she didn't try bribing neither him nor Yasashiku. For one thing the Sanotomonos was a huge family, thus, wealthy. The Zens though, had a line of detectives and surgeons, making them able to burn money as well.

"Don't be a smartass as always Kaemon-kun, you know me you don't have to act so cold towards me, why can't we be friends?" Eisuka asked, the sneer not leaving her pretty face. All that beauty wasted, it was a shame she could never see the light.

"I never have considered you a friend and I never will for as long as I live." He retorted quietly, loud enough for her to hear as he closed his eye. He could tell she was growing rather impatient, he loved to feel himself getting under someone's skin. It was easier to get through to them and predict they're next move.

"You don't consider me worth dating?" she asked with a stupid impersonation of a baby, a vein throbbed. Will she ever shut up?

"No,"

"But Kaemon-kun-"

"Do not call me that,"

"Why not? Can't stand the fact you're younger then me?"

"But a month,"

"How would you know? I was born in July!"

"I was born in June,"

"Whatever, just don't go complaining to me when some other guy gets a hold of me. Just don't think about stealing me away, though I find it rather romantic if you would," Eisuka said, smirking as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't complain," Kaemon stated. "And hopefully you control that seducing of yours, you don't know what a man could do."

"As if you would know," Eisuka said, then her eyes widened in mock surprise, a sneer replacing the smirk. "Or did you already do it?"

"Do what?"

"Lose your virginity?"

"What-" Kaemon growled as his eyes opened and glared at the girl.

"Just a hunch, as you seem to know just about everything, including sex." Eisuka said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Kaemon replied, shifting back in his original position. Her eyes glinted slightly, Kaemon hated her eyes, they revealed more then he wanted to know.

"Do I not? Are you saying that you have indeed lost your virginity?" she asked, he made no motion or noise to show he heard her question. But she took no notice either and sneered in her sleep, taking it as a yes.


	32. Staying Strong

**Chapter Thirty-two**

_Fate chooses your relations, you choose your friends._

Jacques Delille

**Staying Strong**

"This is stupid," Yasashiku mumbled.

"This is dumb," Benjiro agreed.

"This is awesome!" Myuu cried out happily as Kaemon alone remained silent. They just arrived at Tokushima's Public Botany Garden, from the front it looked like a giant glass dome with a forest inside, but not only that, it was surrounded by a forest as well. But it turned out it was warmer down here then it was in Tokyo, maybe it was because of the hot springs or being somewhat closer to the equator. Either way Yasashiku, Benjiro, nor Myuu seemed to mind the temperature and just about bounded in till the automatic doors opened by themselves. And elderly lady with graying, black hair up in a bun walked out in a light green kimono with yellow flower designs. The other person that followed made Yasashiku go pale.

Riku_yami _Sanotomono.

"Hello, and welcome to Tokyshima's Public Botany Garden." The elderly lady began; Yasashiku eyed Rikuyami, expecting him to explode into rules at any minute. Though he was expecting that kind of behavior all the way, but then he remembered something. The lady was Riku's mother; there would be no way that Rikuyami would misbehave in front of her. "I am Sanotomono, Taura. You may refer to me as Taura-san if you wish, I do not mind at whatever you call me."

"**As long as it is not insulting, or you'll have to deal with me.**" Rikuyami finally spoke; everyone in the class (including Mr. Usaki) stared up at the murderous Zebra. It didn't seem he was kidding, and the driver took it in immediately and said he would be back in a couple of days and left.

"Oh! And this is my son, Rikuyami Sanotomono. He will be along with me, be along the tour around the TPBG." Taura explained with a weary smile, Yasashiku wondered what had Riku transform in the first place. It wasn't like Riku to go in an outrage around his mother, unless she wasn't around at the time. But Yasashiku knew Taura could take care of herself around her son, no matter who was in control of his body. She had to deal with his seizures since he was little anyway.

"Man, he's hot…" Yasashiku face-faulted. What? He turned around, oh yeah, Eisuka was here.

"Tell me about it, but he's seems awfully erm…stern…" Chiyo whispered back, Rikuyami caught them though.

"**Hey you! You two in the back behind the damn Lion**!" Rikuyami shouted, getting more then the attention he got earlier. Yasashiku's face contorted with utter surprise and shock, not moving a muscle. Eisuka and Chiyo looked around, looking for a lion (most of the students freaked and looked around as well), Myuu sweat-dropped, and Benjiro and Kaemon looked up at Yasashiku. Was he talking about Yasashiku? "**Yes you**," It appears as though Rikuyami didn't see his mistake and continued pointing at Eisuka and Chiyo. When they realized he was talking to them, their eyes widened.

"Yes sir?" Eisuka asked in a falsely sweet voice that made Benjiro and Yasashiku gag.

"**Why are you talking?**" He asked, but before they could answer he answered it for them. "**You have something more important to talk about then what she has to say? Well, do you? You came here to learn and listen, and I will make sure you achieve it! So shut up! Be quiet! And listen up because I'm not repeating it again! You are now in our responsibility so whatever you don't hear will be blamed on us so pay attention or suffer in my hands!**" Both Chiyo and Eisuka clung to one another, both blue in the face that made Yasashiku chuckle, unfortunately, Rikuyami heard him.

"**You think something is funny Lion?**" Rikuyami asked as he went into his face, Yasashiku growled as sparks flew. The class made a circle around them, leaving Tuara out of it.

"Sure do, it's you." Yasashiku answered with a sneer.

"**Oh really? Do you have to brawn to back it up?**" Rikuyami asked.

"Sure do, it's me." Yasashiku growled back again as he loosened his collar. Rikuyami though, took off his entire top and threw it to the ground, revealing his nicely shaped torso and well-built abs. All the girls awed at his body, making Rikuyami sneer.

"**What's the matter Lion? Afraid to show off your body?**" Rikuyami asked in his own soft whisper that only Yasashiku could hear. But Yasashiku didn't turn red or flush, instead he only grinned, then he himself rid his upper torso of his school uniform. Making the girls go red, but most of them still watched with interest. As Yasashiku still did not grow into his manly portions yet, but they still seemed to ogle over him.

"Are they going to fight?" someone asked.

"Do they even know each other?"

"Of course! The Riku-guy even has a nickname for Yasashiku-kun! Think he's gay?"

"But why are they fighting?"

These continued to annoy both the Lion and Zebra, not that they would have minded the fans talk, but the questions were ridiculous.

"Seems that you made a pretty bad first impression Zebra," Yasashiku growled with amusement as he charged a punch at Rikuyami. Though the Zebra caught his right with his left and with his right punched him one as well, but Yasashiku caught that with his left. They were both now un-moving, only staring each other down in the present state.

"Now please! No fights or-" Mr. Usaki tried to reason above the noise.

"**Shut up you old coot!**" Rikuyami shouted as he pushed Yasashiku back, Yasashiku landed on his back and flipped back on his as Rikuyami punched the ground where he originally was. Leaving a shallow imprint into the ground.

"Wow! Look at that, do you think Yasashiku can do that?" a student wondered aloud.

"Dunno,"

"Um…Yasa-kun? Let's not fight right now…we are on a field trip…" Myuu said, Yasashiku seemed to be the only one that heard her though. But he was wrong, unfortunately, Eisuka –who had gotten over being scolded-, spoke up.

"Oh do please stop Yasassy-kun! You'll get hurt!" Eisuka cried out, trying to mimic Myuu's voice, Yasashiku grunted, Rikuyami looked from Eisuka to Yasashiku.

"**Who's that**?" Rikuyami asked, he sounded terribly angry at the mimicking. Eisuka didn't seem to notice.

"It's not worth knowing her name," Yasashiku growled as he kicked the Zebra in the stomach, sending him back slightly. But Rikuyami didn't lose his balance and clutched his stomach for a second, before glaring up at the Lion with a sneer.

"**So who's that girl trying to pull you away then?**" It was then that Yasashiku felt a slight tugged at his hair. He turned around to notice it was Myuu, she only tugging gently with some sort of rhythm that he didn't truly appreciate.

"What is it Myuu?" he asked.

"Let's not fight right now, can you like postpone it?" Myuu asked innocently, making everyone fall.

"**You can't postpone an unexpected fight! Good grief! Don't tell me she's your girlfriend!**" Rikuyami choked out as he tried not to laugh. Yasashiku only growled, Myuu backed away slightly.

"Was it something I said?" Myuu asked.

"It was only something you could have said," Eisuka answered.

"**So she is then eh? Now I've heard everything!**" Rikuyami laughed, Yasashiku didn't answer, but the aristocratic Zebra seemed to have taken it as a yes. "**Who would have thought? I just thought that Kaede was kidding!**"

"Kaede?" Yasashiku said.

"**Yes, see?**" Rikuyami pulled out a silver cell phone from his back pocket and flipped the top to reveal a picture. Yasashiku edged closer to it to make out a picture of him and Myuu cuddling in the bushes, but wait…that was when they were skipping class! How could she have- "**She said when she was leaving school she discovered you and with her phone she got a picture of you, sent it all over the net and on every Sanotomono's cell! Talk about clever!**"

Oh right! Her school got out an hour earlier then his! Crud!

But before other students had the chance to see what was going on Yasashiku attempted to grab the phone, Rikuyami pulled it out of his reach and with his left jabbed him in the stomach. Yasashiku almost doubled over, but lunged again, knocking the phone out of his hand. Rikuyami growled and nearly fought back, but Taura stepped in.

"Now is now that time Yami-san, nor is any other time. Let's do what these children have come here for, now pull yourself together and act reasonable for once." Taura scolded, making Rikuyami grunt and look away, he picked up his phone and snapped it back onto his belt. Eisuka mentally snorted. The two quickly grabbed their shirts and put them back on.

_Children? This woman has been around kindergartners too much, _she thought. Taura began to organize the class into groups. Unfortunately, Rikuyami was put in charge of Yasashiku's group that also consisted of Eisuka, Kaemon and a few other classmates. Myuu and Benjiro were in another under Taura's supervision and guidance. Myuu though, didn't seem to mind and instantly became occupied with a small white butterfly that flew by. Benjiro was complaining again.

"**All right, follow me.**" Rikuyami ordered as he put his left hand on his hip and motioned lazily for the rest of his group to follow him into the back. Taura began taking her students to through the front; Mr. Usaki followed Taura, not wanting to be around Rikuyami and Yasashiku.

"This is the main garden, where we-" Benjiro tried to tune out the facts that would be useless to him in the future. Instead he yawned and looked around. Myuu, who was completely in love with the place, was hanging onto every word Taura said. Benjiro looked around, what was so good about this place anyway? Sure, there were plenty of plants of every shape and size. Every color and every other design. There were butterflies and ladybugs here and there, there were parrots, types of birds he didn't recognize. Then there was of course, the feeders. "Now, if you follow me I'll show you to the patch of flowers we have been growing to show you the past several months." He followed lazily as the group moved forward.

"Isn't this wonderful Benjiro-kun?" Myuu asked as she went out to pat a canary's head, but it squeaked in fright and flew away, Myuu staring after it sadly.

"Fabulous," he replied with sarcasm. "Though I don't see why we could go to France or something where there are nude beaches and stuff like that,"

"Nude beaches? What are those?" Myuu asked, a little loudly. Mr. Usaki turned around.

"Keep to the subject Kosanki-chan!" he scolded before turning around again, stifling a yawn.

"There beaches where girls-YOW!" Benjiro cried as he jerked his head from Myuu's ear, a man with a long silvery beard that trailed at the ground and long hair down the back of his appeared out of the tall flower beds. He held a very old cane with a sapphire en-carved into the top of it. He wore a long-sleeved, grass-stained sweater with grass-stained pants and boots. His weary, light blue eyes glared at Benjiro.

"Oh, good afternoon Mr.-" Taura greeted, but Benjiro interrupted.

"What was that for ya old geezer!" He growled, making some of his classmates snicker.

"For trying to rot this young girls mind with a load of rubbish!" He scolded, moving the cane back and fourth in his fingers that were covered by gardening gloves. Myuu looked from the elderly man to Benjiro, wondering what was going on.

"Please don't be rude Benjiro-kun," Myuu pleaded.

"Me be rude! He was the one who hit me!" Benjiro snapped, making Myuu back up a little.

"See here young man! Do not snap at a young girl like her! You'll regret it when the time comes!" The man said, hitting Benjiro again, a bit lighter this time.

"STOP IT!"

"Please calm down Benjiro-kun-" Myuu begged, Taura made her way to the three and smiled wearily at the old man.

"Please excuse his behavior Mr. Nainteiru, students. This is Nainteiru-san, he's the head gardener here." Taura announced, some of the students greeted Nainteiru, most (the boys) stayed behind, eyeing the cane he held in his hands, Benjiro long put his hands down from his head and was now glaring at Nainteiru, Myuu smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," Myuu greeted, bowing.

"See! You can learn something from her sonny," Nainteiru said with a chuckle at Benjiro, who snorted. "So, is this the class you were talking about Taura-san?"

"Indeed," she answered; he put on a tired smile, the cane now held tightly to the ground so he could lean on it.

"Aw! This I must tell you a tale!" Nainteiru announced most of the students groaned. "You do not groan when an elder is talking and offers such a tale of wisdom!" Taura and Mr. Usaki sweat-dropped.

"Oh please don't be mad Nainteiru-san. We just came from Tokyo as you would know, so many of us are a bit restless. Please do tell your tale," Myuu said, the man's eyes twinkled.

"Now that I think about it, the whole class could learn from you!" Nainteiru cried, making the class groan again. Sometime later they were seated at a few benches near a pond with a waterfall and plenty of other flowers and ferns. Myuu seemed perfectly content, as for Benjiro; he was as far from the 'old geezer' as possible. Nainteiru was cross-legged on a stone lily pad in front of the waterfall.

"All right, this is a tale of-"

"How long do you think this will last?" Mr. Usaki asked in a low whisper to Taura.

"There is no need to worry, either if they're long or short, Nainteiru-san has the greatest stories ever made. Most he knows and experienced himself, he has lived a long life before arriving here a few weeks ago." Taura answered, but Nainteiru cleared his throat and the two adults turned toward him with low apologies.

"Well, as I was saying! This is well, one of the many tales of the great kitsune goddess, Inari. You should know that she was the Goddess of Food, the being that kept your ancestors alive. But even this holy being has its flaws, for it is neither female nor male, but takes on the form as both. But, she favored her female side more, and became a female apparition that could take the form of a male's. After years and years of her caring and energizing crop fields for Kyoto's vegetables and plants, Inari saw no problem with it, as she was immortal. But one winter, she came across a wounded human man…"

* * *

**Inari looked on through the snow-filled clouds; she sat upon a large, white fox that flew through the sky. She looked down through a small opening at the ground that was covered by a thick layer of white. She though, remained un-amazed, as she had seen these lands for over several years. They were always the same, she could tell if something was amiss if there was something anew around the lovely home of Japan.**

**Before she decided to head the other way, something caught her eye. Red, just red. The scent of blood though, came to her sensitive nose from fifteen miles below her. With a slight squeeze, the fox gently turned towards the earth and soared through the atmosphere. With a silent tap from its paws, Inari slid off her foxy mount and eyed the bloody body.**

**It was a human male, and he was still bleeding. It looked like the work of stray demons, but the body smelled nothing of demon. Upon closer inspection, there were spearhead gashes. It seemed that he was a thief, beaten by own kind. He must have been in great pain, but Inari had second thoughts. He was a disgraceful human; she should not help him. But that was how demons thought, and she refused to think their way or do what they would do if they spotted this human here unconscious and wounded. She summoned the fox, and placed the human upon its back and led it to a cave.**

**There she lit a fire and tended to the human kaitou's wounds. Most were minor; some were too close to his vital organs for comfort. As soon as Inari had finished, she thought of leaving, but the fox grunted its opinion.**

**"You started it, now finish it." The fox growled, lowering its head back down to its front paws. Inari did so, and the two stayed in the cave with the man who has yet to awaken. Inari stayed quiet, she was a wise goddess. Wise enough to listen to the words of others, knowing their minds should speak as openly as any other beings. But her feelings were well adapted to such nature, so why did they stir when the man started to as well.**

**Inari pressed her fingers to the man's lips. He went silent immediately. He was now blind, completely. He would not see her at all, neither would he hear her. This was a terrible fate, something she should have left alone. But she somehow felt different, very different. She thought for a moment that it was due to the condition he and she were in. But this feeling was unknown to her, something like fluttering. But his condition was something he could not live with, Inari instantly wished to cure it, but she could only conjure a spell that would last half the day. To relieve of his so-called nightmares of blindness, she put him in a sleep. There she worked her magic till the crack of done. That morning the man's eyes cleared, his ears began to work, and his voice was back. The fox mount was gone, as it hated the sun. But Inari stayed behind, knowing it would be back after moonlight.**

**The first thing the man saw was her, he was transfixed to her, like any other man that she crossed paths with.**

"**You might now be Inari-sama would you not?" The kaitou asked, Inari nodded and gracefully walked to his side.**

"**Are you well this morning?" she asked, it seemed he was not on a trance though, while he looked at her much differently than others. While many other men would sit and gawk at her with her jaws hanging down, this man, no ordinary man sat just in a slight daze. Waiting her to move instead of himself.**

"**I've never had better days," he stated with a big grin. "In fact, haven't felt this well since I was a kid. Did you heal me?"**

"**I suppose no one else could, after what you went through. Do tell me why I found you alone, in the middle of winter in a pool of your own blood?" Inari asked, folding her legs under her while her silver kimono surrounded her, staying flat against the ground. The man, who was now patched up, had silver-streaked highlights (after effects of her spell) with black hair that naturally stood up away from his head with a slanted design to it, a single, silver, think strand stood out at the center of his temples. His eyes were no longer pale, but a gleaming orange, full of mischief and self-glory.**

"**My ol' band of thieves ran across another strong thief. Apparently he wanted to be the leader of it, so naturally I had to fight to protect and keep my title. But I lost, they left me for the scavengers." He seemed so content and _proud _of the fight, as if it were just a game, nothing to look back on. But it nearly killed him, he could have died if Inari had not come along and spotted him.**

"**Do you have a hometown?" Inari asked, his mischievous oranges met her cyan eyes.**

"**It was burnt to the ground by the old thief group that left me for keeps. The whole reason I went after them and became leader of them myself. They burnt one too many homes for my taste, but my exotic looks in life didn't seem satisfying to them, I don't think they ever did like me." The man said.**

"**So, you're all alone now aren't you?" Inari asked.**

"**Nah! You're here right? Not that you'll be here for long, you do have somewhere to take care don't you?"**

"**It's not rice season yet, I have no where to go at the moment." Inari said, the feeling that intrigued her by much turned into fondness. This man didn't seem to see any negative aspects in the world, like the ones she had seen. But he was leader of some thieves! He should have seen more then the burning of towns did he not?**

"**You know, for someone so mighty as you. You could do with a little less thinking," the man said. Inari frowned.**

"**Why ever should I, I have much to think about." Inari stated.**

"**Oh yeah? Like what?" he asked.**

"**Well, there's the people that inhabit Japan, the rice that should be-" The man stared at her, expecting a long, boring drawl. But she wouldn't give him that; she quickly shut her mouth, folded her sleeves of her kimono and looked away. "You don't have to be here you know, you can leave."**

"**And go where? There's no more in life for me now, I've made my choice to get my revenge and take out the former leader of the thieves. What else is there for me to do?" It was Inari's turn to stare; his eyebrows went in different directions.**

"**Is that right?" Inari asked.**

"**That just about covers it," he replied. He heard her sigh.**

"**Then me healing you and putting you under a spell to save you was nothing at all?" Inari asked, her temper rising.**

"**Wait of minute! Of course not! I'm perfectly grateful! At least I got to talk to you," the man replied.**

"**Then what will you do, I can't keep by your side forever!" Inari snapped.**

"**Well of course, you're a goddess for crying out loud. I'll be at _your_ side forever!" he retorted with a silly grin, her expression changed to light shock.**

"**What?"**

"**I have no where to go, no one's expecting me, just call me your henchman! I'll be at your beck and call!" he said, standing up and stretching his muscles. "By the way, what was that you were talking about? A spell?"**

"**Oh yes, it turns out your body was under horrid exposure to the weapons that have harmed you. You would have been permanently blind, deaf, mute, and unable to feel or taste anything either, nor examine something by smell. But the spell only lasts till sun up to sun down, through the night you will have those symptoms of which you once were. But by day, you're as good as a newborn fawn." Inari explained.**

"**Great, I'm being compared to a spotted runt," the man laughed. "Is that all? I'll be perfectly fine as long as I am with you!"**

"**Who said you could come with me?"**

"**Well, you did actually! You did save me after all! Kind of like saying 'I saved you, so you owe me one'. This will be how I pay you back. By being with you, I heard that you have been awfully lonely. Not letting a man near you." The man said. Inari huffed, her eyes narrowing at him as she too stood up.**

"**I never said once that you could come along, I have much business among the lands." Inari tried to reason.**

"**Then I'll be along the way, those journeys have to be long! You need someone to talk to!" the man said.**

"**And what about at night?"**

"**We'll think about that when the time comes."**

"**Oh? So you have it all thought out then?"**

"**Pretty much,"**

"**Good, then you can go along your way and leave."**

"**And leave behind something so beautiful it seems to have been carved out by the angels, there is no way I'm am leaving you for the last time! Besides, you have been lonely enough!" the man said.**

"**How do you know there won't be anyone else besides you?" she asked.**

"**Because I know as long I'm with you, nothing can go wrong. Come on; let's be friends! Foxy!" The man laughed as he held out his hand to her, she looked at it, then at the man, then back at the hand. She eventually shook, making him sigh with relief.**

"**Thought you would never shake it!"**

"**Well, I did shake it didn't I?" Inari asked, he only looked back at her with a warm smile.**

"**By the way, name's Hoshiiwa. No need to ask yours, Inari!"

* * *

**

"That's it?" Benjiro exclaimed, while many others stared at Nainteiru in confusion, the old man was weary looking when he looked so energetic before.

"Cool your jets sonny boy! There are plenty of tales after this one, but they are not all that great, more tragic if you ask me." Nainteiru said.

"Does Inari and Hoshiiwa fall in love and marry?" Myuu asked, Nainteiru smiled.

"People like you would expect such happy endings, but I am afraid one cannot be given to this tale, till this generation or the next succeeds in giving you one." Nainteiru said, confusion marks erupted out of the students heads, they began to murmur to one another, but the elderly man would not tolerate it. "Do not go around talking mumbo-jumbo! What's this about predicting endings! I've heard better!" Benjiro dragged Myuu away, Mr. Usaki and Taura began to try and calm both the man and the students down.

"Man! That guy's full of crap! I wonder if they others are having a better time of it?" Benjiro wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they're having fun!" Myuu stated happily. "With Rikuyamikun-san, Eisuka-chan, Kaemon-kun, and Yasa-kun together, how can they not?" Benjiro stopped and faced her.

"HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER A ROCK THE PAST FEW WEEKS MYUU!" Benjiro roared.

"No, I can't because I'm too big and rocks are too small." Myuu stated innocently, Benjiro sweat-dropped.

* * *

_Lord, spare me…_Yasashiku prayed as Eisuka clung to his arm as he constantly pulled it off.

"Oh come on Yassy-darling! Let's do what we can while the brat's not here!" Eisuka cried out happily, making Yasashiku growl.

"For the last time! Do not call me Yassy-darling! And stop saying Myuu's a brat! Because she isn't!" Yasashiku growled out as he took off her hand again and raced ahead of the group to Kaemon, who was silently following Rikuyami from a few feet ahead of them. "Why are you so quiet? I would think you and Riku-baka would be talking away about how much I irritate you!"

"Don't think I haven't tried, but he simply agreed on how much of an idiot you are and went back to where he was leading us." Kaemon replied, Yasashiku sighed.

"Yet you seem so bored, you could've volunteered to help me out of Eisuka's goddamn grasp!" Yasashiku hissed.

"I would like to walk out of this place with all four limbs and a head on my shoulders." Kaemon replied stoically.

"Let's see how much of a head you have when I get done with you!" Yasashiku warned, but he stopped when Rikuyami turned around, his back to the door of the back of the garden dome. For a minute, the Zebra and Lion stared each other down, but Rikuyami returned to his duties and looked up at the rest of the students.

"**We are entering the herb and health part of this botany garden, do not mess with anything or pick anything. Any signs of misuse of tools will be considered horseplay and you will not take part in any other activities for the rest of the days you stay here. Now, follow me**!" They followed Rikuyami in after he opened the door. They instantly felt life they walked into a very humid, heated oven. Rikuyami though, didn't seem to notice and continued walked till they came to several tables. There they saw several bags with objects inside. "**Sit and hold one bag each, there should be enough**."

As soon as they sat down (Eisuka quickly sat down next to Yasashiku with Kaemon on the other side) Rikuyami explained that they were going to make lotion. Why they were was beyond them, but he quickly explained that the ingredients were made from special plants made here in the gardens. They were to test them out and see how wonderful they were, or how smelly. They could keep them for all Rikuyami seemed to care and instantly went into an explanation on how to use the churner.

"**Once again, any misuse and you will be spending the rest of your time in the main office. There you will be watched over by our secretary.**" He stated firmly as he began to crunch the herbs in the small bowl with the churner.

It wasn't till later that they came to the point to use their imaginations. Yasashiku crunched up some fine powder from some kind of hardened moisturizer that Rikuyami said was used often in skin creams. Kaemon though, seemed to be going for something passed advanced. If anything, there had to be over a hundred different ingredients in his bowl, and he looked like he knew what he was doing!

"Do you know about cosmetics Kaemon?" Yasashiku asked.

"Not cosmetics, skin medicines. My mother works on skin therapy remember?" Kaemon asked casually. Of course, it would have been obvious to how why he was so skilled. But it wasn't till he filled it with water and shook it around enough to make it into smooth cream that was the smell of peaches and the color of pale, milky-white skin.

"Nice, you want me to get a bottle for that?" Yasashiku asked.

"Sure, get something pink, my mom's color." Kaemon requested.

"You're making that for your mother?" Yasashiku asked with a grin.

"Why not? I have no use for it, maybe even for my sister." Kaemon answered, "But what about you? You're not going to use that stuff on yourself are you?"

"Heck no! It's for Myuu," Yasashiku said with a laugh as he went in search of the bottles. Eisuka watched him leave, and carefully leaned over to his ball and squeezed some red liquid into his powder, Kaemon watched out of the corner of his eye, trying not to smirk. "All right, (Eisuka jerked back to her work) here you go Kaemon." Yasashiku laid a round; short bottle with a cap-on lid next to Kaemon, who said 'thanks' quietly.

"All right, hmm…nice smell, wonder what it was. All well," Yasashiku said as he began pouring water in his as well. Eisuka and Kaemon were smirking, for two completely different reasons that were somewhat related to one another. Yasashiku noticed though. "What the heck are you two smiling about?"

* * *

Late that day, Benjiro and Nainteiru (who stuck around for the rest of the tour) continued to fight, even over the smallest things like whether a bird they spotted was a parrot or a macaw, no one dared to intervene, only Myuu seemed determined to end the fights, but to no avail. When they were done they came to the newly restored 'lotion' station, where the other group had already left to continue on with the tour. Myuu happily sloshed around with many ingredients that actually turned out rather nice to smell in the end, Benjiro's resembled that of a smelly pile of dung. He was nonetheless grouchy the rest of the day (as Nainteiru had taken part as well and was as happy as ever as people flattered him with comments on how good his smelled, Benjiro had though, mentally admitted it did smell nice).

While Yasashiku, Kaemon, and Rikuyami didn't seem to have much fun either. It turns out that (by what Taura said) Riku transformed right when he spotted Yasashiku coming out of the bus. While the other kids were rather confused, Yasashiku was grinning insanely and commented on how the 'Gay Zebra' couldn't help but see him. But that resulted into another fight, where Yasashiku successfully gave Rikuyami a bloody nose while he in return a black eye. Neither wished to see the nurse, and neither were sent away due to 'more possible havoc'.

But when they finally met up at seven to unpack their things left by the bus and get their rooms for the night, Yasashiku and Myuu happily traded their lotions, but to them, it was like another New Year's Eve party.

"Thank you so much Yasa-kun!" Myuu cried as she hugged him tightly around the middle, he gave an amused smile.

"It's only lotion," he said.

"But it's still a gift! And I love it! As well as the person who gave it to me!" Myuu said, straightening herself up. "What does it smell like?"

"Open it and smell for yourself." Yasashiku said as he opened his own lotion gift and took in a whiff. "It's tropical! How do you like mine Myruru?"

"Cherry!" Myuu cried happily, "with a bit of banana!"

_Cherry? _Eisuka mentally gasped as she turned back in her memories. _I could have sworn it was spices…_

"Discover something unwanted Asakurama-chan?" Kaemon asked, she jerked around and glared at him.

"You switched the lotions didn't you!" Eisuka growled, Kaemon though, only smirked.

"Actually, it was all your doing. It turns out this ingredient you wished for Yasashiku's gift to Myuu-chan to ruin was indeed a cherry-scented one, the red liquid simply made you think it was a something else. But if you were listening to Rikuyami-san's speech when he was telling us about the viles of liquid scents, you would have heard that there were no foul-smelling or eye-burning liquids. The only one who had achieved something like that would be that idiot of a friend of mine, Benjiro." Kaemon explained. Jabbing a thumb over at Benjiro, who was throwing his concoction away in a nearby garbage can.

"Damn you!" Eisuka growled.

"Damn yourself, you should pay attention to someone else that will probably return the same feelings. Yasashiku isn't that person, so give up. He wants nothing to do with you, but if there is something you should know about Myuu…" Kaemon said as he turned his back on Eisuka. "Is that she will be happy with whatever any of her friends give her, something that changes it will never make her turn it down." With that, he left Eisuka, dumbfounded.

* * *

"It's wonderful Yasa-kun, I wonder what we'll be doing tomorrow?" Myuu questioned out loud, but then she noticed his eye. "Yasashiku-kun! What happened to your eye?"

"Oh! This?" he asked as his hand pointed at it. "Slipped and fell,"

"**Over his lazy ass**," Rikuyami added as he appeared next to the Lion.

"Don't go sneaking around like that Riku-baka! You have caused enough trouble for us all for the day!" Yasahsiku stated.

"**Oh really? How could you possibly ever notice with that girl of yours hanging around?**" Rikuyami asked as he looked over at Eisuka, who was chatting with Chiyo and another girl.

"Keep your nose in your own damn business!" Yasashiku shouted.

"**Make me, as if you can,**" Rikuyami said with a smirk. Myuu touched Rikuyami's arm and he looked down.

"Please don't start another fight, let's get along for at least the rest of the night, please?" she said with a small smile. Almost instantly Rikuyami's hair changed into an almost white, his eyes became bigger and so did his ego.

"**_Ah! Yasashiku-kun! How nice to see you again!_**" Rikugenki cried, the students turned and stared at the now happy Riku. Myuu was going frantic trying to calm him down as he pulled Yasashiku into a tight hug.

"So he is gay isn't he?" a student asked as the three continued without hearing anyone.

"Darn't it all, all the cute guys are either get taken or are gay," a girl mumbled without shame.

"**_Yay! More friends to know and know some more!_**" Rikugenki cried as he rushed over to the rest of the students, Kaemon quickly stepped aside with Benjiro in tow.

"NOT US!" Most of the students cried as they ran down the parking lot, leaving the Mr. Usaki and Taura in complete confusion.

The time between lights out and that moment was nonetheless scary and tiring. It took a while for Rikugenki to apologize for something, it came up when he fell on top of Eisuka and apologized repeatedly over how sorry he was for his clumsiness. At least Rikuhikari appeared and revealed himself as a complete angel, to the complete relief of Yasashiku and the others. But when it came to see who was in what room in the extra hallway that was made for over-night guests they booked for weeks. It was amazing to see that Taura's home was an extension to the dome, as to where other gardeners sleep when they didn't go home. Nainteiru never slept over, instead, he left before evening every night.

Unfortunately, Myuu ended up in the same room as Eisuka and her other two friends while Kaemon, Benjiro, and Yasashiku occupied anothers. As somehow they got an extra bed as they were the last picked out, so Benjiro stuck the tow together just to get a bigger-sized bed, leaving Yasashiku and Kaemon to the single twin-sized beds.

"All right girl, here are the rules before lights out," Chiyo announced as the other girl, Izumi Harata shut the door and locked it, Myuu occupied the bed in front of the door and turned to the three girls, she smiled.

"Oh all right, what is it you wish for me to know?" Myuu asked.

"One, do not leave without us knowing on where you are going. Two, keep to your bed. Three, keep your belongings on your bed only, not on the floor. Four, leave us alone. And five, don't say a thing! Got it?" Eisuka asked, Myuu nodded. "I said do you got it?" Again, Myuu nodded with the same small smile. "Answer me!"

"But you said not to say a thing," Myuu stated.

"ARG!" The three girls moaned.

It wasn't till long that everyone was in his or her pajamas. Alone Myuu dressed in long-sleeved, pink pajamas as the other girls were in tank tops and thigh-length shorts. As much as she wanted to say that they would be cold, she couldn't say anything as they sat on the floor in a trio playing cards, alone she sat on her bed, with only her old stuffed cat in her hands.

"What the heck is that thing? Looks like a frog!" Chiyo exclaimed as she spotted Myuu with it in her arms as she sat cross-legged, watching them, hoping they would invite her to the group to play before they were ordered to go to sleep.

"Oh! This is-" Myuu said as she smiled again and held out the stuffed cat, but brought it back to her when Eisuka interrupted.

"Didn't I say not to say anything! Go to sleep or something!" Eisuka demanded, but Myuu was wide-awake. But at this point in time she had a weird urge to go to Yasashiku's room, she knew there was an extra bed, but she couldn't possibly go in, they were probably having guy discussions anyway right? Then again, she was supposed to be here, so whatever troubled her, she would have to deal with.

_Maybe I am not making a hard enough effort to make friends… _Myuu thought sadly with a sad smiled as she lifted the cat and stared at its fake, gleaming amber eyes. Its silver threaded fur was soft, and it still looked like it could last like a collectable after eight years.

"You know, you smile too much!" Izumi said as the cat was snatched from her arms, the girls smirked as Izumi stood on top of her beg, dangling the cat from it's neck down at a shorted Myuu.

"Please! You'll damage her! Give her back!" Myuu pleaded as she got to her feet and tried to reach for her stuffed cat, but Izumi only pulled it higher, Chiyo and Eisuka giggled out openly. "Please!"

"You even gave it a gender? Do you have a name for it?" Izuma asked with a wide smile on her face.

"Of course! Her name is Fluffly!" Myuu said with pride, her eyes twinkled as she struggled to get the cat back.

"How pathetic!" Chiyo laughed, Myuu was standing on tiptoe now.

"Does it have a birth certificate?" Izumi asked dumbly.

"How about a license? A tattoo perhaps?" Chiyo added.

"No way, it's probably her best friend! Wait till Yassy hears this!" Eisuka laughed, Myuu fought the urge to cry as she jumped a little to grab Fluffly's tail.

"Just give her back!" Myuu said again, her voice not being able to be controlled by any calm exterior. The girls took notice.

"Ooh! What's wrong Myuu? Are you going to cry?" Eisuka asked.

_No I won't…_

Myuu stopped for a moment and stared up at her beloved stuffed cat, dangling there and held by a laughing girl. Myuu fought hard too not cry, but it seemed the more she tried, the more she couldn't hold the tears back.

_I can't cry…_

"Oh! Looky! She's crying! And over a dumb stuffed animal too!" Chiyo said as tears rolled down Myuu's cheeks, her shoulders shaking. "What are you going to do? Run to Yasa-kun?"

_No…I can't involve Yasashiku in every problem I get into…this time…_

Myuu looked up again, only to have Fluffly collide with her face.

"I have no need for the dish rag, have it back for all I care, I saw all I wanted to see! You're such a crybaby!" Izumi said as she jumped back to the ground and laughed. Myuu cradled Fluffly and hurried under her covers, trying hard to contain her sobs.

"All right girls, time for bed." Tuara said as she came into the room with a tired smile, the three girls hurried back into bed, and with a look at Myuu's form under the covers, she switched the lights off. Almost immediately, Myuu's voice cracked through the room.

"Oh would you shut up! We would like to go to sleep!" Eisuka growled through the darkness. But she couldn't, instead the three girls fell asleep in a moment of silence, therefore giving her the moment to cry herself to sleep. Her imagination taking her back home to her bed and loving parents, or even into Yasashiku's protective arms. Why did they do this to her? What did she ever do?

_But I have to be strong…so Yasashiku doesn't have to be looking out for me all the time…

* * *

_

"Night guys!" Yasashiku said as he flattened his pillow and with a sigh his head landed on it. Kaemon was already asleep, his bed was nicely formatted as Yasashiku's was ruffled, and Benjiro's was already everywhere.

_I don't want to look weak anymore…so you can sleep without worry Yasa-kun, don't worry about me…_


	33. The Dream

**Chapter Thirty-three**

_A discovery is said to be an accident meeting a prepared mind._

Albert von Szent-Gyorgyi 

**The Dream**

**I was…somewhere in the middle of a field…How I got there, how I was there in the first place, and where I was? I had no answers to anything there; I just stared out, in what I call oblivion. There was nothing but emptiness, only stars blinked down at me, a new moon so light was little. But I could make out the knee-high, silver-green grass blades all around, as if the field was endless. I had no emotion, nothing. Like my very being was of little existence. What was wrong with me? I remember the Sohmas, my own family, friends like Hanajima, Megumi and Uotani. But nothing else seemed to spark my interest. As if they were, nothing to me. But how could they be nothing to me? How could anything be nothing to me? It seemed that I didn't truly value anything, wasn't I suppose to?**

**For a moment, I stood there, seemingly blind as for some reason the land around me began to darken, but then, something strange happen. Something that was much stranger than things were already. The moon began through its phases, going at a fast pace, slowly the ground began to regain its light, but becoming lighter than it was before. Soon the moon was almost full, there were distant lights, I smelled nothing, nor did I hear anything. But then I saw it; they were lights lit upon thirteen high sticks. I ran towards them, little figures began to form. Soon I was close enough to make out the figures.**

**It was no doubt, the twelve animals of the Zodiac, along with the cat! But they weren't partying. When the moon became full, it froze that way and the animals stared up at it.**

**"_Future Zodiac…tonight is the night, of which you will race, race to prove to me that you are worthy of the Zodiac that will be titled as of tomorrow night, in the order of those who complete the race tonight, will arrive in the same order tomorrow. If you fail, you will be banished from attending and will not be placed among the Zodiac._" The voice had no body, but it was convincing and confident. Stern and harsh. The voice alone sent shivers up her spine. "_So, without further ado, please get at the starting line._" I watched as the animals followed the order and were lining up, I jumped when the voice boomed.**

**"_What are you standing there for Fox! You agreed to this! So hurry up and join the race!_" I vaguely wondered if the voice was talking to me, but I felt a sudden change and looked down. I was about five feet shorter, and completely black! I was the Fox! But I hurried after the others, not wanting to be scolded for something I was clueless on. Well, I wasn't completely clueless. But this wasn't the same tale I was told of the race, I thought the order was determined by when the animals arrived at the party that was said to be tomorrow night. I was deeply confused.**

**"Yo, good luck. This ain't gonna be easy, this damn course was designed by Lord Cosiniak himself, don't wanna get stuck in one of his freakin' traps." The Cat said, I didn't realize I was behind the Cat. For some reason he sounded a lot like Kyo, in both personality, speech, and basically the orange fur that was extremely similar to his unusual orange hair.**

**"Um…thanks for the warning. Good luck to you too, not sure that you would need it though." I replied, I didn't want to get on the wrong side of him, if he was in fact in anyway like Kyo besides those comparisons I just mentioned.**

**"Yeah, I know. I can't believe I'm going to be part of the Zodiac, something us Cats can actually be proud of!" The Cat cried out happily, my heart sunk, what would happen if I told him that the Cat was never introduced to the Chinese Zodiac? Would it break its spirit? What would happen? Heck, whatever happened to the Cat after the story? No! No more questions!**

**"I'm sure you'll do great," I said encouragingly, the Cat looked at me and smiled, his white fangs gleamed. "So, what's your name?" I asked.**

**"Cat, of course, like you're the Fox. Everyone else goes by his or her own clan's name. Like over there is the Dog, Snake, ya know. But shouldn't you know this? I mean, like me, you practically cried when Cosiniak asked for you to be with us. I should know, I practically used my own mom for a scratching post out of pure joy. But the Ox over there nearly jumped over the moon," The Cat laughed at his own joke, I smiled meekly. We finally arrived at the white starting line; the moon glowed brightly, still full.**

**"_On the count of three you will run for that forest, and whomever reached the oak on the other side first is the first of the Zodiac order, and second will be second and etc. Those who don't make it will be left behind and as I had already stated, not be part of the Zodiac. I am sure that I can put full trust and faith in every one of you, now one…two…_" What was I doing! I hate running! "_THREE!_" I felt myself running at a fast speed, but somehow the Rabbit was already way ahead of us all. Laughing his head off. Momiji?**

**"Can't beat me! You all are too slow!" The Rabbit cried in a gleeful manner, as if nothing in the world could break his cheerfulness. He sounded like Momiji too, and what was odd was that even the Cat was getting ticked.**

**"Why you little! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YA!" The Cat roared as he sped ahead of me, the Rabbit though had already vanished into the forest. Soon, the rest of the animals were now hidden in the brush, each taking its own way for survival and completion. I found myself feeling lost, but my legs continued to run, even when they began to ache, and at one time cramp. My spirit felt strong at that moment, as if nothing could stop me. I grinned, and of my own free will, leaned forward and sped myself up.**

**_If I continue going forward, actually straight I'll be there in no time. I wonder how long this forest is anyway…? _I thought as I jumped on top of a top and jumped to the branches, were a monkey sped past me, his voice panicked. _Who the heck was that? Sounded like a wimp to me…_**

**"Oh please forgive my presence there is no reason for me to be up here above you all who are ten times better than me!" The Monkey cried, I sweat-dropped as I jumped from branch to branch. So why was he even running? Why would the God actually even pick him out anyhow?**

**"AWWW! Come on buddy! Let's finish this race together!" No way… I looked to me left, a sweat-drop clinging to my head. It was a Western, fantasy-themed green dragon at my left, gliding elegantly over a black dog, the Snake not so far behind.**

**"This is not something we can do together…" the Dragon hissed, sounding greatly annoyed. Hatori?**

**"Well! In my opinion I certainly don't care what that out-of-fashion God wants us to do! Don't you think we should have planned the party? I mean really! Sake can only be so good! Not that I drink it! Nasty stuff must I tell you! Not pleasant to drink at all? I wonder how you drink that in the first place!" The Snake cried out. Ayame?**

**"I agree with him! Let's be the good pals we are and finish together! So give us a ride!" The Dog barked up at the Dragon. Shigure?**

**"No,"**

**"Please?"**

**"No,"**

**"Come on!"**

**"No,"**

**"Pretty please?"**

**"No," With that word the Dragon flew off at a much faster pace, I sighed and got them out of my view. For a few minutes I pretty much grew bored, I sighed and dropped down to the ground and shook my tail. It seemed even though I was under all these trees; it was still pretty light.**

**"It isn't a good idea to linger, never know what might be in here," I jumped to the side when the Sheep came through, his horns curled under his ears, but he rammed through the brush, gone in a second. He didn't sound familiar at all; I shook my head, what am I thinking? These animals can't possibly be anyone I know? This event happened thousands of years ago! And besides, this could just be a dream; maybe I should pinch myself!**

**"Oh darn! The time will be out soon!" It was the Boar this time; she struggled on feebly pass me, Kagura? But wait a minute, time? There's a time limit! Crud! I leaped back on the trees and hurled myself at top speed. **

**Soon I began seeing a brighter light, and eventually a tall oak tree alone on a hill. But the problem I found was, everyone else seemed to be there, but myself. I jumped down from the trees, I was at the edge of the forest, and the animals were looking down at me. Angry-like, their teeth were bared, showing off sharp fangs (if they were carnivores) and the Horse, Sheep, and Ox reared. The Rooster crowed and the Boar snorted her disapproval. I heard a slight gasp and turned to my right, it was the Cat.**

**"No…" he mumbled, he stared up in disbelief at the twelve animals, my heart began to crumble. Was this how it was? For the Cat? And what about the Fox? That was when, the light dimmed, I looked up at the moon, and it was going through its second phases. Maybe, the end of the time was when the moon went back to new. I nudged at the Cat.**

**"Hurry, you're almost there!" I urged.**

**"It's too late…there's no hope…" he mumbled, lowering his head.**

**"Yes! There is! If you can run fast you can make it to the tree! Touch it! And you'll be part of the Zodiac by tomorrow! Go! Now!" I growled, nudging him again, when he remained motionless, my heart quickened, time was running out! I looked at him, and an idea came to mind. I turned around, and with quick movement, I bit his tail, he bolted. Up the hill he went, I quickly ran after him. This is it! If I could somehow reach the tree after the Cat, maybe the Fox would be part of the Zodiac! I wouldn't be cursed! My family wouldn't be cursed! No one will be cursed ever!**

**"Hurry!" I cried, the Cat took it seriously and ran faster, I was nearly out of breath, the breath I didn't realize I had till this moment! My movements weakened, I was so tired! Every muscle in my body wasn't spared; it felt like they were now ripping themselves apart under the strain of my actions! I don't think I can keep this up, but…the Cat was still going!**

**Wasn't he feeling the same aches? Wasn't he feeling what I felt? If he was, he wasn't showing it. He was going all the way, yet if he failed, he would at least finish the race strong.**

**"Go! KYO!" I cried, I don't know why, but Kyo came to mind. Kyo wasn't a Cat, no way! No one, well with the exception of us, could transform into animals! The Cat quickened and with a mighty leap, jumped over the animals and smacked the tree's bark, he made it! But my legs gave it, I fell over my front legs and my chest, neck, and head rammed into the ground. I was so close, but the moon beat me. Everything was engulfed in darkness.**

**"You failed!"**

**"You are no longer welcomed among us!"**

**"Go home!"**

**Go home? What home did I have to go to? My head feels like there's an ax in it, the blood pounded in my ears. What were they expecting me to do? I could see nothing, so how could I distinguish the fact that I lost? But the sneers and fangs that were probably towards me erupted throughout my brain. I arched violently, the noise alone seared through my head like an arrow, the sharp whistle split whatever sanity I had into fragments, and it was gone. Everything I thought I had –if anything- was gone…simply gone…**

**"_You have failed to finish the race, you are therefore forbidden to enter the grounds of the Zodiac God, Cosiniak. Do leave, rid your horrid being from these sacred grounds as of now,_" the frightening voice boomed at me, making the pain worse.**

**"Where can I go?" I screamed out automatically.**

**"You can stay with me…" My eyes opened, it was the Cat. He stood there, staring at me with a fixed expression of firmness and agony. "But by tomorrow night, I will only be allowed to wander about the Zodiac Lands, you must leave by tomorrow morning before Lord Cosiniak discovers you still here." I tried to smile, but it only made me wince, and I closed my eyes tight to rid my orbs of forbidden tears. The soft paw of the Cat was now on my right temple, I remained motionless.**

**"Don't give up!" He suddenly hissed, harshly. I curled up tighter; "Don't you dare give in to the urges! They'll only make things worse! Not only for yourself! But for the rest of us too! You can change everything that will be done in the future!"**

**"Future…listen…Ky-Cat, you won't be-I mean, don't fall for-" I tried to make out a warning as to not fall for the Rat's trickery, that should at least save him right?**

**"I don't get what's with this nickname Kyo or whatever! But I do know fully well what's going to happen! So listen to us!" The Cat cried.**

**"You…do?" I mumbled pathetically, trying to look up.**

**"Of course, why else do I carry the burden of this wretched form?" My eyes widened as I looked up, ignoring every bit of pain I had I struggled away and sat up, leaning against something I wasn't aware was even there. My body tried to get further away, but my supporter wouldn't let me go any further. It was hideous! I can't describe it, but it smelled horrible! Like something dead, rotting…decaying…**

**"Yes, look at me! Because of that stupid Cosiniak!" it sounded a lot like the Cat, but the voice was deeper, I still madly struggled to get away. There was no way that could be the Cat! "Piece it together you stupid Fox! Nothing is what it appears to be!" I noticed, behind the monstrous Cat were the other twelve animals, a white light, showing up clearly in the black background illuminated them. They were all concerned, more kawaii than the animals I saw before. Even the Dragon was different, now instead of being Western-like; he was instead the form of a Seahorse! The Ox was even a Cow!**

**"Don't you get it! Because of you losing to the race and not being able to show up at the party we're all like this!" The Sheep shouted, he, the Tiger, the Rabbit, and some others didn't even look full-grown, what was going on? My mind told me to figure it out, as if it were a life or death situation, but, it probably was…**

**"H-How is it my fault…?" I managed to gasp out, I'm so scared! Someone save me from this nightmare!**

**"You should know! You were the first cursed! And using your discovery you ran to the Party that was supposed to be held tomorrow night! But by then you were still too late! The Rat had already tricked the Cat! The evil deed was done! And that time, you couldn't help him! You weren't there to support him on! So instead, as a result with no knowledge of dealing with this rejection, this evil Cat spirit was born!" The Cat growled, so, that was the Evil Cat Spirit? I never heard of it in any of the tales I read or heard…**

**"But…wait a minute! How am I the first cursed! The book said the Cat was the first cursed! And what discovery! What discovery could the Fox ever discover? As the future beholds, the Fox is nothing but ridicule of the past of the Chinese Zodiac! Please! I beg of you! Answer my questions! I can't take it anymore! I CAN'T!" I cried, falling to the ground, at the Cat's feet. I couldn't cry, I had no strength to move, let alone cry.**

**"What can't you take?" The voice was calmer, I looked up, and the Cat was back to normal. And they were alone, the Cat had a paw on her arm, he was staring sadly into her eyes, he seemed more elderly, wiser than reckless and arrogant.**

"**Being answer-less, I have more questions than answers…" I mumbled out, unable to speak at normal volume.**

**"I understand…as your generation Cat feels the same, so does everyone else." The Cat said.**

**"What do you mean by that? Is there another family cursed as well? Cursed by the Chinese Zodiac animals?" I asked out of disbelief.**

**"On the night of the Cat's rejection, the Holiday Zodiac was never part of that crisis. At least, until they met you. I believe somewhere after they found a wounded baby black fox several centuries ago they became sickly, they were no longer able to travel from town to town to cheer on those who are need of optimism. They became so sick that they left their bodies behind and went in search of another. Unfortunately, humans were the only ones they could find to possess completely. But their plan backfired, now their souls are passed down from those who die, to the next person worthy to fill in for a certain spirit. The same goes for the family that is cursed by the Chinese Zodiac, their traits are very much like that of the Chinese Zodiac animals. It shouldn't be too hard to find them, as of now; you have yet to see my grandson. I am surprised you never met him, he can give you more answers than I can." The elderly Cat said. So there was another cursed family?**

"**Aw, before you jump to conclusion young one, you should really look for the Cat and Rat. Since the Rat seems to have tricked the Cat himself, you would at least think they were lifetime rivals right? I think you should start there, just about anyone on the street can match up to an animal's traits. I should know, I was very much like the present Cat. Always looking for a good fight, wanting to kill a certain Rat for so long, right now, I feel nothing but regret for many of my past attempts to defeat the Rat. The Cat right now should be aware of this, but now, he has no choice but to fight. As of now, if he wins he gains his freedom, if he loses, he will remain locked up forever…" The Cat seemed so weary now, I pitied him.**

**"But…what can I do? Once I find the family?" I asked.**

**"You might not know at first, but my grandson can tell you," the elderly Cat said.**

**"Who is your grandson?"**

**"He is the kind-hearted relative of mine when I was still alive," the old Cat answered. "He isn't old yet, but his hair has always been gray since birth for some odd reason. But he is not cursed though, but adores those cursed anyhow. He raised the now present Cat himself, that's why he knows so much about martial arts, my grandson is any grandfather's pride." The old Cat said, a tear trickled down his cheek, across his whisker, and finally it dropped to the ground. I looked down, the tear dropped into an invisible puddle. But when I looked back up, the Cat was gone. I was healed though, I was no longer shaking and dirty from the run I had in the forest.**

**"Do me a favor, when you see him again, say that I'm proud I was able to see him, even if it was on my last of days." The voice of the elderly Cat requested.**

**"I will, if I ever find him that is." I replied, the voice chuckled.**

**"I'm sure you will,"**

**But that still leaves more questions, how is it the Fox's fault for every one else to be cursed? If what they say is true, then she was the first to be cursed. There must be something else she was missing, she had to find that Cat fast, but he could be anywhere in the world, he could even be a she!**

**"_They relate to the animals traits of the Zodiac, much like the cursed members of the Holiday Zodiac are related to their animals. And besides, they're making it easier on you…_" a feminine voice said, an image of a smile ran through my mind, and the only word that came to me at that moment was…

* * *

**

"Mother…" My eyes opened slightly, I felt hot for some reason. I looked up, I was in my room. I looked to my right, it was three twenty! I missed school! Shoot! But aren't the others supposed to be here at any moment?

"Oh! You're awake Eriko!" Tohru cried from the opening door. I looked up at her big smile. "We're sorry that you missed school, but you came down with a fever. I doesn't look like it's broken yet," Tohru said with a concerned expression. Yuki then came in with Kyo in tow, though Kyo was holding a bowl of steaming goodness! My nose was slightly stuffed, but I could tell it was leek soup, I think I'm going to die…

"Sorry…but leeks will help you get better, but just to make sure you ate it, I added a different flavoring. I'm sure if you like it, so will Kyo!" Tohru said with confidence.

"Hopefully, I have your homework from the teachers today. Get it done whenever you like as long as you turn it in before Sunday," Yuki said, lying a thin stack of papers next to me. I smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to get them. It would have aggravated the teachers more," I said jokefully. Yuki made a nervous smile.

"Just hurry up and get better," Kyo growled as he made a movement to give the bowl to Yuki.

"Why are you handing that to me you stupid Cat?" Yuki asked, my eyes widened.

_Stupid Cat?_

…_**you would at least think they were lifetime rivals right?**_

When they finally were able to place the small table over my lap and placed the bowl of leek soup on it, the two began to fight all the way.

"Could you two leave for a moment, besides saving my room I want to talk to Tohru for a minute, alone!" I growled, Yuki and Kyo growled at one another and left with hesitation. When I was sure they were down stairs, I looked up at Tohru. "You can sit down," she smiled meekly and sat on her legs next to me.

"Is there something bothering you Eriko-chan?" she asked kindly.

"As a matter of fact I do, how long have you known the Sohmas Honda?" I asked, she looked up in thought for a minute.

"About two to three years, why?" she asked.

"Then would you know if they were cursed?" I asked.


	34. To Find Your Wings

**Chapter Thirty-four**

_To accomplish great things, we must dream as well as act._

Anatole France 

**To Find Your Wings**

"Please Honda-san, I need to know," Eriko said, her voice now beg-full and less tolerant. Her patience was thin, yet somehow she was able to maintain her angry position. If this question were answered with a yes, she would hate herself for her being so stupid. But if answered with a no, what other people could she get plausible leads from?

But somehow, her reply from Tohru was solemn, quiet, and most aggravating of all, un-answered…Tohru's head was downcast, but Eriko didn't seem to notice or care about her predicament. Eriko's fingers dug into the sheet that caressed her lower body. Her knees absorbed the pain and her brows furrowed. Was she ignoring Eriko? Or was she thinking about how to answer? Either way is threatened Eriko's sanity. Every moment she spared as they sat in silence made her patience only thinner, to the point it was only a sheer thread. But she couldn't, and wouldn't shout out. She didn't want to gain anyone's attention, but a tiny spark within her heart only told her that Tohru's well being seemed troubled.

Eriko didn't want to hurt her, nor anybody else for that matter. She only wanted some, no, a lot of answers. Were they too hard to answer? Someone had to have the answers, if only she could pick them out and interrogate them. But from this point and before, it seemed to be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Why couldn't there just be a message that said 'go here and all your questions will be answered'? She supposed life could never be easy, for those who were novices.

"So…it's true then isn't it?" Eriko muttered, her body gave out an involuntary shiver as she leaned down and her left hand pinched the bridge of her nose. "About the curse…Tohru? You know about me don't you? So why didn't you tell me about them before?"

"I'm s-sorry…but I was sworn to secrecy…" Tohru finally spoke, but Eriko remained motionless. She was sworn to secrecy? By whom? The Sohma family? She could only suppose that was the answer, she suddenly felt a small ball of guilt building up in her chest, tightening with every feeling that now returned to her after being absent in the dream.

"Don't worry about it Honda, I would have figured it out on my own either way…" Eriko said, neither one moved, afraid to speak. Eriko was somewhat worried about the girl, she was hardly quiet, barely ever cheerless, but she was now saddened. Because of Eriko, why couldn't she discover happy things? Just for once, she would like to see someone smile from something she said something she asked. It must have been something illegal then, to see someone smile because of her. She let out a strained sigh and slowly looked up. "You look like you're the one that's cursed Honda, what's up? As long as you don't tell my secret I won't tell anyone, it's not like you told me directly right? Honda?"

"N-No, it's m-my fault…" Tohru mumbled, her hands were making fists, clamping down on her skirt that was over her folded legs. Eriko laid her chin on her left hand and stared at the Riceball. What was her fault? Letting her know there were Sohmas cursed? She never told her, though her silence did tell her everything she needed to know, maybe she should stop her curiosity, too bad it was impossible. "I should have been honest with you on the night I found out you were the Fox, I should've said something, anything to make you feel _complete…_I should have known you were complete, you have Kyo…"

_I have Kyo? Wait a minute… _Eriko looked up in thought.

* * *

_**Eriko eyed her aqua orbs; there was something abnormal about them. Sadness wove itself around her irises, but so did determination and happiness, but something else caught her eye, it was an unsure emotion, but Eriko tried to decipher it, but didn't succeed.

* * *

**_

This wasn't making much sense, this feeling; the unsure emotion she had seen in Tohru the evening she found out Eriko was cursed by the Fox was there, in her voice instead. It had gone from a simple look in her eyes to the uneasiness in her tone. What was this feeling that was spreading throughout her body? It was spreading faster than cancer, but it seemed much more disturbing than that.

_What are you feeling Honda? What's bothering you…? _Eriko thought, her eyes shifting back towards Tohru, figuring out that message her little glimpses of uncertainties seemed to be bigger than Tohru herself.

After moments of silent sobbing from Tohru (why she was in the first place still baffled Eriko) and nothing from Eriko. The Fox stared at Tohru; both trying to answer how to comfort her and what in the world was bothering her so badly. But she did know this didn't come out of anywhere quickly. It seemed to have been building up, as if at this point it wanted to come out so bad, she was forced to restrain herself. Eriko leaned over and placed her left hand on Tohru's shoulder, she looked up and their gazes met. There was, bigger than ever, that gleam in her eye Eriko couldn't decipher. But now it hit her, fast and hard.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the curse does it? This has to do with your feelings, I know it does…" Eriko finally spoke. Tohru's aquatic orbs didn't leave her steely blue pools. As if attached to them by a magnet. Eriko could finally read them; she could go from line to line, as if reading her soul in between the lines of her irises. Though for some reason, Eriko didn't feel much about it, she actually thought of happiness, there was someone that could love him in her place, once she left…

"No…it has everything to do with the curse…by the end of next year, he'll be gone…" Tohru managed to choke out. How much Eriko wanted to comfort her, but her curse wouldn't allow it, but in this state, Tohru didn't seem to care either way. But the Fox was unsure of what she was talking about, was she talking about Eriko? Or about someone else…wait a minute, her prediction was right.

"You like-no! You _love _him don't you?" Eriko asked, Tohru finally tore her eyes away from Eriko's and it hung. She sat there, and cried.

"I'm sorry-y…I shouldn't h-have feelings for him…when you two love each other so much…I shouldn't have…p-please forgive me…" Tohru pleaded, she didn't seem to be able to look into Eriko's eyes, but if she looked up. She would have seen the small, light smile on the Fox's face.

"You don't need my permission nor anyone else's permission to love somebody Honda-san, you didn't need your mother's permission to love her, to think about her, heck, to talk to her picture." Tohru managed out a giggle, but it didn't change her mood completely. Eriko squeezed her shoulder slightly. "What I mean to say is that, you can love Honda, love him as much as you want, you know as well as I do if the curse is not broken, I won't be here after graduation." But this only made Tohru cry harder.

"He won't be here either…he's the Cat…" Tohru cried, tears streaming down her face. The little light provided from the thin crack from her window made the tears glisten like crystals. There was no doubt in Eriko's mind that Kyo was the Cat that was the first person to come to her mind when she first woke up after all. But what happened to the Cat after graduation, could it have the same destiny as her…no, she would know for sure…

"What'll happen to Kyo?" Eriko asked sternly, Tohru continued to cry her impatience began to come back. "_Honda-san! _Calm down…I don't want anyone else drawn into this! So just answer me…I've been without so many answers for too long, I just want a few questions that's all. Think you can manage?" Eriko hissed, Tohru looked up, her sobbing stopped. She quickly wiped her face and managed out a weak smile, but it wasn't genuine, she knew.

"When graduation comes…Kyo will be forced to be locked up, not be associated with anyone. He would have to die alone…" Tohru began. "And I wanted us all to stay together always…"

"Then you'll always be together…" Eriko replied, her tone much softer. She took her hand off Tohru's shoulder and backed up into her futon and leaned against the wall. "I remember someone saying at one point in my life '_Hope is the companion of power and the mother of success, For those of us who hope strongest have within us the gift of miracles.' _ The person who told me had gray hair, it might've been Yuri, but who cares now. But the point is that…did you say he'll be locked up?" Tohru's eyes gleamed with tears, but my guilt began to ebb away, whatever guilt was there anyway.

"Yes, every generation of the Cat dwells within the Neko room after his or her graduation." Tohru answered, needless to say, Eriko was kind of shocked. Lock a cat away? She had always found it impossible, especially when she spotted a gang of young boys when she was little trying to tie a line of cans to its tail. But it was too agile and quick, as soon as the cat gave a boy a swat, it bolted, Eriko doubted the boys ever saw the cat again.

"Why?"

"It's the fate of the Cat?" Tohru answered.

"And what about everyone else?" Eriko asked, certainly the Cat couldn't have been the only one given such an unfair treatment. But no one deserved such a curse.

"Well, I'm not sure, but my theory is none of them can fall in love…" Tohru answered as her hands went up to her mouth, she began to hiccup. "Hatori's eye was hurt when he wanted to marry a woman, and well…I shouldn't be telling you this, I was sworn to secrecy and if anyone finds out my memory will be erased…"

"Erased? Who has the power to do that? And who would do such things to avoid any love coming into the juunnishi lives?" Eriko asked, darn her curiosity, she could see very clearly this was upsetting Tohru more and more. But her mouth continued to move, as fast as questions came into her mind.

"I can't say…I-I'm sorry…" Tohru managed to cough out, she began to pale.

"It's all right Honda, just relax or you'll pass out." Eriko warned, but Tohru didn't seem to have the ability to relax at all. This scared Eriko and she wondered if she should get help, but for some reason, she couldn't leave, not without having answers. "Who was the grandson of the last Cat?" Tohru's eyes widened and she went silent for a minute as she stared up at Eriko.

"Kazuma Sohma of course, but how did you-" Eriko hushed her gently, giving her a dry cloth. Tohru took it and began to wipe off her face.

"It's not important, well not to you anyway. Just relax all right, it's hard enough to deal with my own problems." Eriko said with a tough tone. But Tohru didn't take notice and when she was done, took down the cloth and announced that she would wash it.

"Can you promise, to tell no one of what you found out?" Tohru asked, Eriko nodded.

"You didn't tell me Tohru, but yes, I'll have this conversation held secret." Eriko replied, Tohru smiled, and Eriko felt her burdens lift. She smiled, because of something she said.

* * *

"Finally, we're going home!" Yasashiku and Benjiro complained as they hurried onto the bus with their bags, with Kaemon and Myuu in tow. It was six at the moment, in the evening. But all three of the boys noticed Myuu's silence. She had been unusually quiet and withdrawn throughout the day's activities, it made them nervous. They quickly nabbed the four back seats, Benjiro and Kaemon sat on the left while Yasashiku and Myuu sat on the right. The other students came in; thankfully, Eisuka was one of the last and was forced to sit near the front with Izumi and Chiyo.

"Yo, Yasashiku?" The foursome looked out of the right window to see Riku staring up at them, he was in his normal state with the bored expression on his face. "Sorry about yesterday, we discussed Yami-san's and Genki-kun's behavior and Hikari-sama and I will be taking over for a while."

"That doesn't change a damn thing Zebra! We're having a rematch later! And without a crowd!" Yasashiku roared out of the open window. The bus engine started up and Taura said her good-byes.

"Whatever you say, just prepare to lose." Riku replied with a bored tone, his teal eyes revealing nothing of his inner emotions. This bugged Yasashiku and Benjiro.

"He can kick your sorry ass anytime! And anywhere!" Benjiro retorted.

"Don't press the issue Benjiro," Kaemon said.

"Whose side are you on? You should be helping me press the issue!" Benjiro snapped, Kaemon shrugged. But Yasashiku urged them back into their seat; they were getting too close to Yasashiku for comfort. Riku remained emotionless, and Yasashiku continued to roar at him till the bus began to move. The last they saw of him were when Taura and Riku were waving them off. The horizon line swallowed them as they grew some ten miles away.

"That wasn't all that fun," Benjiro whined.

"But it was better than hearing boring old lectures from Usaki." Yasashiku stated.

"I guess…" Benjiro sighed, Kaemon pulled out a book and began to read it, tuning out the world. Benjiro folded his arms arched his back, fitting himself comfortably in the seat. Yasashiku placed a hand on Myuu's head, when he spotted her looking out the window.

"Hey, you all right? You've been so quiet?" Yasashiku asked, she gave him a small smile when she turned around. Her once bright midori orbs were now clouded by sadness, he searched for a translator, but found no matches to that certain look, but his chest-pounding emotion said something was bothering her.

'_She's looks…distraught, not horribly major, but she does have a way with hiding things doesn't she?_' a gruff, but warm voice asked, it seemed to come from the back of his head, but it didn't bother him, that voice came and went every now and then to point out the obvious.

_No duh, but she isn't going to tell me, she hates having other people drawn into her problems, _Yasashiku thought with a mental snort. Myuu was unintentionally stubborn. But he didn't know Eisuka was being so rough with her till she didn't reappear in class.

'_I think both of us know her current condition has something to do with whom she slept with last night? Why don't you ask?_'

_I was going to, relax, yeesh… _"Hey, Myuu-chan? Did something happen last night?" Yasashiku asked, "and tell the truth, I can tell when you're lying."

'_Liar, can't even tell when someone's telling the truth…_'

_Keep out of this!_

Myuu grew more upset, Yasashiku's ears picked up a sniffle, but she looked down, apparently not comfortable with the question.

"What did they do now?" Yasashiku asked with annoyance in his tone, trying to keep it quiet so they wouldn't get attention from Benjiro and Kaemon. Myuu didn't look up, as if she were frightened; intimidated.

'_Yep, they did something. Hurry and get it out of her, take it slow though, females like to be emotional._'

_Hurry and slow aren't a possible combination, and how would you know if women like being emotional? You're not even alive to know!_

'_As long as you're alive, I know things. But get on with it all ready!_'

Yasashiku sighed and his right arm snaked around Myuu's neck and pressed her against him in a light embrace, he laid his head on hers and waited for a response. But it only took her till another twenty minutes –when Yasashiku was on the verge of falling asleep- did she begin to say something.

"It's nothing…" Myuu muttered, Yasashiku face-faulted.

"You can tell me…you do trust me right?" Yasashiku asked as he gained his former posture, Myuu eventually nodded, but it was small. "And don't worry about being a tattle-tale, I could care less about those unless they're tattling on us. So…any day now…" He didn't mean to sound rushed or harsh at all, but his patience was pretty thin layered.

"…" Myuu however, remained tight-lipped.

The sky grew dark as the hours passed, and as they did, the bus grew quieter and quieter as people began to fall into slumber. Eventually it was near ten, and whoever else was awake and chatter Usaki silenced. But he too fell asleep within another fifteen minutes; thank goodness the driver was on maximum stamina. Benjiro was sound asleep and giving off slight snores, Kaemon's mini-flashlight was on and he was reading his dictionary again. Yasashiku was staring out at the night sky, with a sleeping Myuu in his arms.

His mind began to wander, as if he were in the skies themselves. He remembered when he was little, when his father was still alive. Sometime after the move his father grew ill with an unnoticed cancer that had spread throughout his body without anyone knowing it. His mother was very surprised to find him still in their study in the morning, but he was long dead by then. Before school term started, his funeral came, and gone. It was slow and darkening. Yasashiku was quiet and held himself prisoner in his own room. The only one able to go inside and talk some sense into him into getting him to eat, his mother along with so many others worried.

Yasashiku never planned on being so withdrawn; he was actually planning on being more responsible, and to fill in his father's place. He actually already had his future planned out; he was going to be a game designer, much like his father. He was actually a famous one, known as the _Sougen Kisai, _Savannah Genius since he made one of Japan's most popular games known as the Deadly Savannahs. Yasashiku played it, but he didn't get to the end because his mother wasn't too fond of the graphic scenes of violence.

It was about a young lion cub that you had to control and help survive in the wild. There were about fifty levels, he was only on level seven, and so far each one he had already completed took at least two days each to move on. So far, the lion cub –Seizonsha- had only grown a few inches taller and didn't even start on his mane yet. But it grew more violent when it came to hunting; it was too _gruesome _for his mother.

But anyway, his mother did allow him to keep the game since it was a product of his father's work, but ever since his death, he never resumed playing it. But now he was thinking about, as his eyes traced the shape of Aries among the stars, it would be a while till he saw Leo. Yasashiku believed Leo inspired his father into making Deadly Savannahs, it was his horoscope and they were out on the night he gotten that inspiration. It was almost like yesterday they were out under the moon, catching fireflies.

* * *

_**"Hey Dad! Aren't going to catch some?" Ten-year-old Yasashiku asked, his father, Rinji Sanotomono smiled down at his son, who held a jar with a few lightning bugs inside. Yasahiku was the livid image of his father, blond hair and golden eyes, well, his father's were brown, but being cursed by the Lion, it was only natural Yasashiku had golden eyes.**_

_**"I'm afraid I've outgrown the habit of simply catching fireflies," Rinji laughed, Yasashiku though, frowned.**_

_**"Outgrow? You mean you don't want to anymore?" Yasashiku asked, Rinji laughed at Yasashiku's poorly made puppy eyes. It only made the Lion try harder.**_

_**"You'll understand when you're older," Rinji said, Yasashiku shrugged and put down the jar and quickly ran after another yellow glow. Leaving Rinji to stare up at the night sky, Yasashiku's mother, Marise was inside cleaning up, leaving her son and husband to have their own fun.**_

_**"Hey Dad, what are you looking at?" Yasashiku asked some few minutes later as he placed another firefly in the jar and picked it up, then he walked over to his father and sat down beside him. Rinji placed an arm around his shoulders.**_

_**"Why, I'm looking at the stars." He answered, Yasashiku stared up at them, finding nothing special, and he looked back at his father's face.**_

_**"I don't see anything too great about it," he stated, Rinji let out a warm laugh.**_

_**"It's not what you see at the moment son, if you look harder, you will see a great lion. Roaring, and running across the sky out of pride." Rinji said. Yasashiku said he didn't see any lion, making Rinji chuckle. "Here, you see that star?" He placed his head next to Yasashiku's to make it easier to spot the star he was referring to. Yasashiku nodded, then Rinji began to connect the stars, Yasashiku stared in wonder.**_

_**"I see him Dad," the Lion said with joy. "Are all the stars connected to make pictures?"**_

_**"Not all of them, but it is hard to tell just by looking at them. You see, from here they look close, but in reality they are millions and billions of light years and possibly galaxies apart. But somehow, they are always connected." Rinji explained, "Star pictures like Leo the Lion I showed you are what we call constellations. Groups of stars that are connected,"**_

_**"Are we connected Dad?" Yasashiku asked.**_

_**"Earth's a planet, not a star Yasashiku." Rinji stated with a chuckle.**_

_**"Well yeah, but maybe on another planet that has humans and animals on it too thinks we're a star too. I wonder what we look like?" Yasashiku said, Rinji laughed.**_

_**"That's a good prediction son, maybe you'll be like your old man and make fantasies come to life." Rinji said.**_

_**"Can I?"**_

_**"You can do whatever you want, you know Mei is fine with it." Rinji said.**_

_**"Then I will, I want to make games too!"**_

_**"But, in order to be one, you have to think like one." Rinji said with a sly smile, Yasashiku eyed him with interest.**_

_**"How do you think like one? Mom already says I'm like your miniature clone." Yasashiku said.**_

_**"I bet she did, moms say things like that all the time about their kids." Rinji stated. "But to think like a game designer, and to design your own fantasies, you have to be self-motivated, you have to feel for the fantasy. One of my favorite fantasies are the worlds other than this one, and the way to find them is to fly to them."**_

_**"But we don't have wings, and besides, America had a hard enough time getting to the moon. There's no way we can fly anywhere at anytime." Yasashiku said in a matter-of-factly tone.**_

_**"You're not thinking like a game designer son, you're suppose to feel it. To imagine it! You got to feel what it might just be like, beyond human capabilities, that's how a game designer thinks and feels. You just need to find your wings." Rinji said as he lightly took the jar full of fireflies and unscrewed the lid, "And fly…" when he took off the lid, the fireflies flew out of the jar, their yellow glows lighting the path to the skies above.

* * *

**_

Rinji was Yasashiku's father and role model. Yasashiku had always wanted to be like him, but due to his job, Rinji had little time for family, but when he got the chance, he was with them on every minute he could spare. But on the day he and his mother discovered him dead, slouching in his study's chair, neither were able to go in there again, to look at his unfinished work and other games that were popular amongst the teenage world.

"You look sad…" Yasashiku looked down and discovered Myuu looking up at him. She clung tighter to his arm tighter, her sad emerald pools looking up into his golden rings.

"Not as sad as you, care to tell me what was bothering you now?" Yasashiku asked, Myuu bit her bottom lip and looked back out the window. Yasashiku smiled, in a way, she did remind him of himself when he was little. Stubborn (though he did it on purpose), secretive (all right, not all the time), and not to forget adorable (hey, he can brag can't he?). Myuu was much like a silent kitten, in the arms of a powerful lion. But maybe, this lion could get her to talk.

"I can't tell you…"

"And why not?"

"Because you'll only worry about me more…more than you're suppose to."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're not telling me because you don't want me to worry?" Yasashiku asked, looking down at her, she began to go silent again, but she looked up when he laughed quietly. "If that's a yes, then it's all right. People are suppose to worry, it shows that we are concerned about the well-being of others."

* * *

**_"Yasashiku! Don't do that again!" Marise scolded the seven-year-old Yasashiku, he pouted. They were at the mall, and Yasashiku wandered off and Marise and Rinji had the whole mall on lookout for him. They finally found him outside the mall, but at the circus about five miles away. It turned out he spotted a few actors under cover at the food court and smelled lions on one of them, turns out he was a lion tamer. He eagerly followed them out of the mall and into the trunk of their car. When he got there he snuck out and was found inside a cage with a 430-pound male lion inside, scratching his ears. _**

_**Needless to say, Yasashiku was sentenced to a four month of punishment, but when the lion showed tractable behavior when the lion tamer did his work on him, it was reduced to two months, as he still snuck out of the mall without them knowing.**_

_**"Why did you even do that?" Marise cried, "we were worried sick about you!"**_

_**"You shouldn't worry, I'm always fine," Yasashiku stated with boredom.**_

_**"That's not the point! You could have crawled into a car with robbers! Been eaten alive by that lion! You could've-" **_

_**"But he's fine Marise, that's all that matters right?" Rinji asked with a nervous smile, they were at home now, after they got Yasashiku back.**_

_**"Well, yes, but we have to reduce the probability of him doing it again." Marise pointed out.**_

_**"He won't, will you son?" **_

_**"He's your son! Of course he'll do it again!" Marise cried.**_

_**"Well, anyway, she is right on one thing Yasashiku. We were worried sick, please don't do that again." Rinji said, with a firm and strong voice.**_

_**"Why did you worry anyway?" Yasashiku asked.**_

_**"Because that's what parents do, and because we care." Rinji answered.

* * *

**_

"Trust me, I found out how serious worrying can make people. I had two months to think about it." Yasashiku stated, Myuu giggled and smiled up at him.

"Was it that bad?" she asked, he snorted.

"A whole two months without playing Tony Hawk's skating game, it was torture." They erupted into small laughter; Kaemon peered up at them, but just as quickly looked back down at his book. "So, are you going to tell me what the Bad Girl Eisuka and her evil crew did to you? You could've slept in our room, we had an extra bed."

"Oh well…" she blushed slightly, Yasashiku took notice.

"Is it because we were all _guys_? You need to be naughty at times Myruru," Yasashiku said, nudging her gently with his elbow, she blushed harder.

"_Yasa-kun_!" He chuckled.

"But seriously Myuu, what did they do?" Yasashiku asked after his laughing ceased, his golden pools staring up into hers with intense worry.

"Oh well…they were teasing me again," she finally answered, he sighed out of relief.

"About what? The usual?" Yasashiku asked.

"Well, no…not exactly, they baited me with Fluffly," Myuu said as she pulled out her stuffed cat and showed him.

"You still have that old thing? It's like…old," Yasashiku said, his eyes bulging at the cat. She brought it close her chest and buried her nose into its head.

"But you know how precious it is to me," she replied, her lids drooping. She felt his hand ruffled her hair a little, she looked up. She flushed slightly as she actually took in his appearance, though it wasn't as messy as this morning when he came out of his room –which he forgot to brush his hair- but Eisuka, Chiyo, and Izumi still stared him down like he was the king of Egypt.

His blond locks flashed a brilliant gold under the moonlight's stare, and it framed his face perfectly like his face was the picture and his hair was the frame. His skin looked milky white and his eyes resembled melted gold swirling around and around, it didn't make her dizzy, but rather warm inside.

"So they teased and _baited _you? Maybe I should talk with her…" he muttered a small curse under his breath

"No, don't! There isn't any reason for you to get involved!" Myuu gasped, tugging at his sleeve.

"But I'm the reason this all began, maybe if you didn't know me then nothing bad would have happened to you this year." Yasashiku said, looking away.

"But if it weren't for you, back then those boys would have hurt me, and I probably wouldn't have met Kaemon-kun and Benjiro-kun either, I am very grateful that I met you," Myuu stated happily, Yasashiku blushed a shade of pink and their eyes met.

"Seriously? I'm not a bad cub?" he asked with a hint of amusement, an eyebrow vanishing into his bangs.

"No, not bad at all." Myuu answered as she embraced him, he hugged her back. He heard something behind him.

"Geez, get a room would you?" Benjiro growled sleepily, Yasashiku grinned slyly and shifted Myuu over, still in the embrace.

"This my friend, is what you should do with the girlfriend you'll never have." Yasashiku said with a sly tone, Kaemon looked up and a smile graced his lips. Benjiro bolted up and threatened to punch Yasashiku. Yasashiku though, moved Myuu in front of them. "Let's not forget their 100 super strong iron defense." Kaemon chuckled as Benjiro was forced to put his fist down.

"Coward…"

"Yasashiku!" Myuu scolded as he laughed and put her back in her seat. Mr. Usaki stood up in the front and called to them to go to sleep. Benjiro nestled back down and cursed as he did, Kaemon smirked and his flashlight turned off. Myuu cuddled into her backpack she had against the window with Fluffly in her arms, Yasashiku took advantage of the situation and folded his arms, then collapsed onto Myuu. Her eyes opened instantly, but with a smile closed them again.

**_"You just need to find your wings…and fly…"

* * *

_****A/N:

* * *

**

I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while, something happened to my wrist so I couldn't type. But now I'm all better and rearing to go with the Pirates of the Caribbean background music stuck in my head (I play the violin and once my orchestra had to play that and let me tell you, it was hard to master, heck, I don't think I mastered it at all!). But I don't know about you guys but I am falling for Yasashiku's and Myruru's relationship here! And yes, this might just be a Kyo/Tohru fic after all, I just love turn-arounds! Let's all thank Ayame though for making up such an adorable name for Myuu! - I hope everyone's summer's going great, I have miserable, hateful homework, it should be illegal to have homework over the summer! I also have to practice my violin to get into this orchestra group and train for Cross-Country! What a workout!


	35. Because of Rain

**Chapter Thirty-five**

_Who said you had to go, and who said you had to stay?_

Christian Soimat

**Because of Rain**

Eriko glared up at the sky, she was finally alone that hour. It turned out that Tohru had to work this evening and needed groceries, Eriko took it upon herself to shop for her. She honestly didn't mind, but what bothered her was how damp her surroundings were. She didn't like sunny days, but gloomy days like these were just as bad, as they promised rain. She was all right with rain, but despised being in it. Eriko looked back at her path she was walking, she was taking a different route to Shigure's house. She wanted to take as long as possible even if it did mean she would be facing Kyo's angry nature from hunger and possibly annoyance from Shigure's teasing. But from what she guessed Yuki would probably not be there, possibly going to walk Tohru home, even if it meant staying there for another few hours with gawking young and old women.

She slowed her pace when she came to the Tokyo Cemetery; it was an odd feeling she had at that moment. Now that she started thinking about it, she had never seen her parent's burial grounds. Her father's wasn't proper since there was no body to bury, but her mother's was said to be one grand and as well, tragic moment. Eriko felt that those two people were utter strangers, she knew not of what they did for a living, how they were, what they looked like! She barely knew anything except that Saniiro was the previous and unusual Fox of his generation. But now she carried the burden. But what she found strange was how she carried the curse when she was alive and he had ran away. Could the curse go directly to a living relative? If so, what person would suffer when she was gone…?

Eriko stopped at the tall, black-barred gate and pushed it open with little ease as the cemetery had been here for so long it's inhabitants and inanimate objects grew rusty. With a mighty shove the gate broke away from her weight quickly, and as soon as she entered, the gate gave a loud creak as it closed behind her. For a minute all she did see were the small memorial and tombstones among the uneven gray-green grass, but the scent of the spirits that had long gone this world still lingered. She set her groceries down and walked down the path. Each memorial stone was engraved with names she did not know, but most were clean or were heavily dirty from either neglectful families that paid for expensive stones for nothing or loving relatives that still thought of their deceased beloved's even after death.

Eriko looked among them, the spiritual sense of what she was looking for grew stronger, till she came to where it was strongest. She was on a hill, a small one, but it was big enough to overlook the rest of the dead. Because of the growing darkness, she almost didn't spot the memorial under a great ginko tree.

**_Saniiro Sanotomono_**

**_BORN_**

**_March 1st, 1952_**

**_DIED_**

**_Unknown_**

**_Loving father of four children, understanding college professor and well-known mythologist. Went missing on December 21st of 1988. No body found for burial._**

Eriko's heart raced, the thought of having 'unknown' on her gravestone as well frightened her, she did not want to have that kind of fate. She looked over at the over memorial right next to her father's.

_**Mina Sanotomono BORN**_

**_June 1st, 1954_**

**_DIED_**

**_December 21st, 1988_**

**_Beloved mother of four children, caring veterinarian and blessed actress._**

**_Died after the disappearance of her husband from shock._**

Eriko tried to take her gaze away from the two stones, but was unable. She avoided the clouding of her vision with all her power, but her body, mind, and heart were all in for her to cry. Everything was against her free will and spirit; she sniffed, feeling the pain of the parents she never knew. What about her siblings? Ken'ichi, Ruubii, and Hoshiki? Were they in foster care? Were they together? Away from her when she needed familial support the most? But what did it matter, they probably didn't even know she existed, she didn't know they existed till just a few months ago when she discovered she was now Sarah's and Dikatou's biological daughter. The sky grew darker, but her sudden hiccuping didn't seem to notice. She didn't move at all, she remained there, her long black jacket hanging to her by means of a few buttons.

None of her body reacted to her will; not even her hands came to wipe the freely flowing tears from her burning blue orbs. Her body tensed and shivered as a drizzle came, then erupted into a downpour, she still hadn't moved to place the jacket's hood over her head. Nothing seemed to matter as she drifted into oblivion, not even the groceries that were probably getting soaked in the rain.

"Well, this is a surprise…a stray wanderer decided to pay their respects to the great Saniiro-sama?" Eriko jerked her head to her right with a gasp. The voice that had spoken was soft and kind, with a hint of enthusiasm in it. He had a black trench coat on with his hood safely over his head. In his black gloves however, were her groceries. "I don't suppose these are yours would they?" He held them up. The shadows the hood created hid most of his facial features, but his kind bright blue eyes seemed to illuminate themselves and stare at Eriko with interest.

"Erm..yeah," Eriko hid her remorse and took the groceries, a good thing about being in the rain though, was that when you cried, nobody would know, as the rain did in all its power, to hide the fact of what you wanted to do in so long, you might just break down. It probably because of the rain they met, or so she felt.

"You don't look familiar here, you from around here?" the boy asked, he was somewhere in his early twenties, his smile brightened the shadows cast upon his face.

"Yes, but this is my first time here." Eriko answered.

"Really? Did you know Saniiro-sama?" he asked, looking at Eriko with stable interest, neither shooting up nor down.

"No, I wish I could have, I was little when he went _missing_…" she admitted, adding emphasis to the end of her sentence. "He was my father, a valued person in history of my generation line." The boy's eyes widened with shock.

"No way, then that would mean you are Eriko Sanotomono right?" he asked, the look didn't suit the boy at all.

"That's right, who are you?" she asked back, but she didn't seem to get an answer just at that condition. The boy was standing there for a moment, then without a moment's hesitation, grasped her in a strong embrace. Eriko was a little shocked, especially for herself as she hugged him back, dropping the groceries to the ground. Who was this guy? But the name left her before she gave it much thought. "Ken'ichi?"

"That's right…" he whispered into her ear as he tightened the hug. Eriko bit into her bottom lip, her eyes tightening with tears. Her grip on Ken'ichi tightened, her fingers taking in whatever loose fabric there was and she buried her face into his shoulder. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, her tears staining his coat. She wasn't alone anymore, family-wise.

* * *

"You sure he won't mind?" Ken'ichi asked as he parked his car outside the Tokyo Crane. Eriko suggested that they go here, despite where Riku may work, but Ken'ichi and Riku were friends from childhood or so he said. About an hour ago Eriko and Ken'ichi had broken their embrace and he invited her to dinner, his treat. While the groceries dried in the back they entered the Tokyo Crane.

"How many?" the waitress asked as they walked in casually. By this time Ken'ichi had his coat off and draped over his left arm. He had a manly cut of black hair with his bangs growing longer then his eyebrows. He wore a black upper tunic with blue complex Jeans. He had navy blue wristbands around his arms and wore black sneakers. The waitress –whom Eriko has come to know was Tsuyu- gasped and a smile graced her face. "Well, Ken'ichi-kun, it's pleasure to see you again. Riku just got back, you're lucky to get him at this point!"

Tsuyu had brown curls that lasted only to her ears that held silver hoops. Her lips were painted a light pink but her oddly tanned skin did not clash with it at all. Her brown eyes clung happily to Ken'ichi, probably another friend of his Eriko was unaware of. But what else could anyone expect, she just met her elder brother after all!

"Only us, oh! Tsuyu, this is Eriko, my younger sister. Eriko, this is Tsuyu." Ken'ichi introduced the two, Tsuyu's smile brightened.

"So you're the mysterious fourth sibling! Ken'ichi's been talking about you!" Tsuyu exclaimed as she led them down the hall to another velvet room. As they sat down she passed out the menu (only to Eriko though). But she gently gave it back.

"It's all right, I already know what to order." Eriko said, Ken'ichi and Tsuyu grinned.

"Oh all right, I'm sure Ken'ichi is too, comes here often he does." Tsuyu said with another one of her bright smiles as she took back the menu. She turned to her brother. "The usual Ken'ichi-kun?"

"The usual Tsuyu-chan, you Eriko?" Ken'ichi asked, turning towards her.

"Nakajagi please," Eriko told Tsuyu, and with a smile she vanished behind the shoji door.

"So, how have you been doing Eriko? I mean, I heard about what happened back then and you ended up in the hospital and well…I'm sorry I never visited, but neither of us knew about each other I supposed. But then again, how do you know me?" Ken'ichi asked.

"You have a knack of pinpointing _Onii-kun, _at the hospital I was told I was not the biological daughter of Dikatou and Sarah Sanotomono. Nor the biological sister of Yuri Sanotomono. There, I found about you and the others." Eriko answered. "It's all right you didn't visit you know." That was a lie, she was wasting away emotionally there. But she couldn't blame him or anyone else for that matter; she put herself in that position, the Fox was more responsible for it then any of the others had.

"Well, _imooto _(registering emphasis into the word with a smile) it's nice to know you were doing well there." He said, but his face showed that he was not completely convinced. "It must have been hard for you though." Eriko's lids drooped.

"Well, it wasn't that bad…"

"Don't lie, you're easier to read than a book. I know we just met Eriko, but you can trust me. Now that I know you're here, I want to know…everything. I want to be filled in; I haven't seen you since you were an infant. But yet, it was still a long time ago, I'm in college and you're in high school. You have problems worse than the average teenager does, I've been through them, I know they're just as hard as being possessed by the Fox, and yes I do know about you. When both Mother and Ruubii ever tried to hold you, you turned into a fox, it wasn't hard to overlook when you were in their arms at that same time you." Ken'ichi said that for a laugh, but none came. Eriko was leaned against her right.

"What you said is correct, what I've been going through is bad enough without the Fox controlling my fate. I'm going to have to deal with it, if the curse will ever lift, it will be beyond my time." Eriko stated, not looking up into Ken'ichi's face.

"I don't know about that, there has to be a way to end this suffering. Even the Sohmas are suffering at the hand of the curse…"

"You know about them as well?" Eriko asked, surprised.

"Of course, I'm best friends with Riku remember?" Ken'ichi asked with a grin. "I had to fall on him at some point when we risked breaking our necks as we dared each other to climb trees and race each other down the school fields. Tsuyu was with us as well; she knows the curse as well. But then again, a few of the cursed members know already. Those in question are Sunmei, Riku, Yuri, yourself, oh yes…Kaede learns early, she is after all the Tiger. I think Kisa does as well…not sure, Yasashiku isn't aware of it yet, the Lion isn't of age yet nor does he have the sensitivity as the Tiger, wait till next year."

"Yuri knows about the curse? And Sunmei? How do all these people know while I sat in the dark?" Eriko asked, controlling her temper.

" Yuri found out at Christmas as far as I know. The Elephant sensed other then the Fox and Tiger's zodiac life force. There was indeed the Dog, Cow, Rat, Rabbit, and the infamous Cat at your Christmas party from what she told me. When you learn of the curse you see the animal characteristics they have. They even have the traits the calendar tells us." Ken'ichi said.

"Do you know who those people are then? The Dog and the others?" Amazed but angry even her closest cousin did not tell that she Eriko asked, of this.

"No, I wasn't told the names since I didn't know the people anyway. I think since you live with them, you can find out for yourself." Ken'ichi said.

"Sorry for the wait," Tsuyu said as she clambered in and placed the two meals down in front of them.

"Hey Tsuyu, think you can keep her company for a few minutes, I need to make a run to the restroom. Thanks," Ken'ichi was gone within seconds, but Tsuyu seemed used to it as she sat down next to Eriko, she pulled out a clean towel.

"You look wet dear," Tsuyu said as Eriko gratefully take hold of the towel rubbed whatever residue was left on her. "I see you have gotten to meet your brother, I bet the whole reason for him to run to the restroom was to be able to sneak a chat to Riku, since Riku is working at his mom's place and here, it's hard for them to communicate anymore."

"So…you knew them both since they were…how little?" Eriko asked, not wanting to be stuck in an awkward silence till her brother came back. Tsuyu though, didn't seem to care where she was at the moment, as a big smile came upon her features and she burst into non-stop talking like there was no tomorrow!

"Well yes that's how I know the both of them! It was way back before you were probably born…no wait you were probably on your way into the world when I first met those two and we had always been getting into mischief –mostly them as for me I was trying to get them out of it- and therefore I had never been bored since I laid eyes on them! But you should be lucky to have a brother like that Eriko-chan! Very lucky indeed! If I only had a brother like that my life would be oh so more simpler!" Tsuyu ended with that, now the silence was beyond awkward, it was rather uncomfortable to say in the least.

"You have a brother?" Eriko asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh…well yes, but he doesn't get much time you see, to be with anybody like me." Tsuyu said with the same bright smile, though Eriko could have sworn it dimmed.

"So…what do you think about me being the sister of Ken'ichi?" Eriko asked.

"Well, you're not the only sister, Ruubii has her ways of course! But now that I think about it you two look rather more like twins than elder and younger sisters! Too bad she has too much studying for exams to do much about meeting other people. Her study group and her paperwork are all she has time for at the moment. Once she gets out of high school she's heading straight for college, she and Ken'ichi are looking forward to their careers. They had already decided to become mythologists, you'll have to speak to them to get more details!" Tsuyu said with a wink. That's when the door slid open and Ken'ichi and Riku came in, though Ken'ichi was in hysterics.

"You spent all your time over there with a bunch freshmen! I pity you!" Ken'ichi said kindly with amusement as he took his original seat with Riku by his side. He looked at Eriko. "I don't suppose you've gotten a call from Kaede have you?" Eriko shook her head. Riku unsnapped his cell phone and flipped the screen up, showing Eriko and Tsuyu its picture. Eriko's face was contorted with laughter crying to get out; Tsuyu stared at it confused.

"Whose that?" Tsuyu asked, her eyes narrowing at the picture. Obviously she didn't approve of spying or stalking methods.

"Our cousin and his girlfriend." Ken'ichi answered, "she got it when the girl, Myuu Kosanike was ushered out of class and was bullied till Yasashiku came to her rescue and they skipped the rest of the schoolday by sleeping!" Eriko burst out laughing along with Ken'ichi as Riku showed no interest whatsoever as he snapped the cell back to his belt with Tsuyu showing the forever-growing enmity for such actions. She snorted slightly, but was caught at it.

"THERE YOU ARE!" It was there manager, a round little man with a bald head. Riku and Tsuyu looked up at him, both eyes widening. "GET BACK TO WORK I AIN'T PAYING YOU FOR SITTING AROUND!"

"Yes sir!" Tsuyu cried as she and Riku hurried out of the room. Leaving Ken'ichi and Eriko to their meals, that were now cold.

* * *

"Thanks for walking me home again Yuki-kun," Tohru said as they walked out of the woods and were about to approach Shigure's house when they discovered Eriko coming out of a black car, she closed the door and waved, a male voice said farewell back and the car's wheels spun into action and the car made its way out of the driveway, leaving Eriko with her groceries. Eriko noticed them as they walked up to her.

"Good evening," Eriko said in a very un-Eriko-ish way, both of their sets of eyebrows shot up into their hair.

"Who was that Eriko-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, a close friend." Eriko answered. Yuki gave her a baffled look, while Tohru's looked excited.

"Was it Yuri-chan? Or Sarah or Dikatou-san?" Tohru asked, trying to think up all Eriko's 'close' friends she knew of, Eriko shook her head, though it wasn't sad, it was completely happy.

"When did the rain stop?" Eriko suddenly ask, catching them both off guard.

"Why, about a half an hour ago, where have you been then Eriko? Could it be the one that just dropped you off your lover?" Shigure asked, but is voice was muffled when Kyo came around the corner, a black furry haze loitering around him. Shigure sweat-dropped. "Oh look at that Kyo! She's back! And so is Tohru and Yuki!"

"Who cares about that damn Rat?" Kyo growled in question as he then turned towards the girls, suddenly just then Eriko noticed how hard it was for him to figure out which girl to greet first, with an unnoticed movement to anyone other than Kyo, she pointed at Tohru. His face brightened slightly, but still remained grumpy.

"What took you so damn long! I'm stravin'!" Kyo roared, the movement didn't work, but Tohru smiled and followed after Eriko into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kyo continued to roar on about not getting to eat yet, Yuki avoided retorting his ugly outbursts about Tohru, and Shigure remained outside. Silent, pondering.

_So, Eriko…? Are you giving up? Is that why you're letting him go? _Shigure looked up at the sky, before returning inside and boostering Kyo's cranky mood. While inside Eriko and Tohru were almost done making supper.

"So Eriko, who was he?" Tohru asked as she separated the food.

"He was my brother, Ken'ichi Sanotomono."

"I hope the next we see him I'll be with you, it'll be nice to meet him." Tohru said with a small smile.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, I don't think anybody has ever regretted meeting you." Eriko replied.

"Oh no! I'm sure somebody must hate you know and then there's-" But Eriko wasn't listening, her mind was elsewhere. There was to no hating Tohru, nobody could possibly hate her, it would be like hating beagle puppies and dropping them off on the side of the road. But now, she finally met Ken'ichi, the eldest brother in her immediate family! He didn't seem to hate her; he seemed to actually love her, as their first meeting was rather affectionate. She wondered what Ruubii and Hoshiki would be like. Would they hate her? Like her? Dislike her? But at this point it didn't seem to matter to her, she didn't care. At least one other person cared for her, and personally that was enough to make her happy for another lifetime.

"Um…Eriko? Your putting leeks onto Kyo's plate," Tohru commented.

"Oops,"


	36. Exam Heats

**A/N:

* * *

**

_Man, I am torturing you guys don't you agree? When I said that this story wasn't even half-way through I meant it! And I have to wonder why people are going nuts over Eriko/Kyo, I prefer Kyo/Tohru, but I'm not spilling the beans yet. As I am not done terrorizing you people! There are so many other surprises around the corner! So if you thought what I'm doing is a big turn around, wait till the next one! Besides, none of the pairings that you supposed from the beginning are not solid relationships. I want this a little realistic; I'm not one of those people who appreciate stories with no big dramatic twists! I mean like in 'Raise Your Voice' starred by Hilary Duff, you can tell from the very beginning that she will fall for the guy she first meets and they end up together in the end with her perfect future ahead of her, I'm not like that! There will be relationship dumping and getting together throughout this series! But in the end, you'll just have to see who's with who now won't you? Hee hee…oh! And people that are only in the manga will appear as well, you already know one, Machi Kuragi has already made her first appearance, now, onto the show! -

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirty-six**

_I must be cruel only to be kind;_

_Thus bad begins, and worse remains behind._

William Shakespeare

**Exam Heats**

The weeks went by slowly; needless to say that Eriko didn't enjoy herself by much. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were doing wonders on their studying for the exams that were coming at a faster pace than before, Eriko didn't try as hard, it was perfectly pointless as she wouldn't last long enough to make a success in later life. But it was rather funny to see Kyo actually studying; of course, he kept himself in his room for often to do so. Tohru and Yuki studied together, with the ever-so-more-annoying Shigure coming in now and then to bug them instead of giving out free helpful advise that Eriko knew he had little supply of.

But then, they weren't the only ones looking forward (if not dreading) the exams. Eriko met up with Aikoko with Kaede at the store when she went shopping again for Tohru on her work nights. Aikoko said she was up to her nose in books and hardly had any other time for anything except for studying, which was proven by the pounds she lost. Kaede on the other hand was completely healthy, as it turns out she's been studying her lessons for the exams in reality. For example, Keade said last Monday she felt like studying genetics, and had Aikoko and Aunt Kita demonstrates for the gene tables. It was rather an embarrassing moment for them when she announced (they were on the porch of Kita's home) that they would have a kid with brown hair and blue eyes! Unfortunately, most people heard and a rumor started saying they were lesbian. Aikoko and Kita never gave Kaede a hint of fear whenever they came near or caught each other's eye contact, but showed ten times the more caution.

Noami, as she was told was working just as hard as the students were. She and a teacher Yuki has, Mayuko Shiraki who have been said to get along quite well as they see things similarly were working together just to get some daily quizzes done. Aikoko said she hadn't been able to get a full sentence out of her since the exams date became three weeks away.

Eriko didn't look as stressed as other students, therefore people made it a habit to avoid her, thinking she would be a distraction towards their studying. Even the rambunctious Yasashiku and the boy named Benjiro Nishinaka, Eriko had come to know of were working their hardest, closely observed by the detective boy, Kaemon Zin and partnered with Myuu. Even the hyper Momiji and quiet Hatsuharu have been getting their study hours in. About a few days ago there was a racket going on, on the floor beneath Eriko. When they were informed a student was terrorizing the room he was in, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Eriko hurried out of the room. Turns out being told what to do to improve his studying schedule was the last straw for Haru, as the first appearance of Black Haru showed himself to Eriko, she never underestimated the quiet boy again. Especially since he asked her out on a date, Kyo knocked him out cold. At least Momiji was able to have the energy left for the occasional badminton.

But by the end of the first one they decided to have on the three week of exam studying ended up as a disaster. Turns out that only Hanajima had the strength (since she barely did anything) to stand on her own feet. Everyone, including Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, Eriko, Yasashiku, Myuu, Benjiro, and Kaemon were completely wiped out by the end of it and each of them practically begged not to have another till summer began. Each one of them after a while were still completely exhausted, resulting in that Haru's and Momiji's driver ended up driving every one of them home, Hanajima on the other hand, only came for the pleasure of riding in a limo.

But as the next week went by, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Eriko were completely out of energy. So was everyone else, as far as they knew only Shigure seemed to have a back-up energy generator as he was forced to endure the hard work of his upcoming deadline. Also, the heat was getting worse by the day. No more snow was left, it was now May and the heat was unusually ruthless, anybody would have thought it was July! So, the exam week would be a living nightmare! Except nobody admitted it, as if they could. The heat made everyone tiresome and the only thing good it did was to rid the school of bothersome and nasty attitudes. Yasashiku happily announced that for once, Eisuka was down for the count. But the statement only made Eisuka fume, it was even more hotter for Myuu than before, as she whispered inappropriate things in her ear till Yasashiku or Benjiro or Kaemon took notice and shooed her away.

But when things couldn't get worse, Ayame even came over once sometime before the exams and offered to cool them down with his parasol. Except for the fact it was only to shade himself in the sun and it was more of a decoration than of anything of good use. But because of his overly inflated ego and overly confident logic it made everyone stay in their rooms more often, avoiding having to mess with him, as they were too tired to deal with such a 'menace'.

On the week before the exams everyone was cramming in any extra lessons into whatever room their brain cells had. That week though, was a bit more eventful than the ones before. As notices were put up to tell students which room would be their testing room, where they would each be for two blistering hot hours in their sweaty chairs and shaky hands that would later feel like spaghetti. Eriko and Uo ended up being with the teacher that wasn't afraid of the 'Sohma' kids, as Momiji liked to call her, Mayuko Shiraki. Yuki, Hanajima and Kyo were in with Noami and Tohru was in with some other teacher.

But then, finally, the week of the exams came. No one was happy about it.

"You'll do fine everyone! And don't worry, I already paid for your places in a temple and gravestones!" Shigure laughed as he saw the teenagers out, fanning himself with a flat fan with the word 'Dog' in kanji upon it.

As soon as Eriko took her seat in Mayuko's room, almost instantly she caught her eyes, they were so knowledgeable, and somehow, she knew the knowledge wasn't only of teaching and her subject. No, the knowledge had something to do with what she had gone through, and it seemed somewhat tragic. But that was such a strong word, but it was the only word that seemed to fit the feeling that was about her irises.

"All right, here are your pencils and test booklets, do not open them. I will explain your instructions as soon as I hand out the answer packets." Shiraki-san announced as she walked up and down the rows of desks. Eriko was having yet another more than usual tiring episode, she was losing energy again for some unknown reason. As she picked up her pencil, her hand shook uncontrollably. She sighed calmly, hoping she would at least survive another two hours.

"I thought I was going to die…" Uo hissed at lunch, she was terribly hungry as she claimed about five minutes ago. Showing to the world that a hungry Arisa Uotani was an angry and psychotic Arisa Uotani. When they were on their way to lunch, not even Eriko had the bravery and slyness to get too near her. There in the cafeteria, Eriko and Uo met up with Tohru, Hanajima, Yuki, and Kyo. The four of them were in the same state as Eriko and Uo were, having spaghetti as a right arm wasn't anything pleasant at all. But they had four more days of exams till they could relax.

The next day was just as gruesome, as the air conditioner in the main office was shut off due to over heat, so therefore, not only were the students and teachers out of it, the main office workers were snappy and easily aggravated. They once scared off a freshman wondering if it was all right to use a pen for an application he had to sign, he never got to complete the application that was for sure. Even the principal was walking around with a tense feeling lingering around him, snapping at students as he walked down the halls. When he once snapped at Kyo for tying his shoes, they nearly got into a fight, thankfully Noami and Mayuko was there, and surprisingly, both of them kept their distance from Kyo.

But on the third day of the exams, Eriko couldn't keep her eyes open and almost fell into slumber, but as her head was on her left hand, it slid and banged against the desk, only Mayuko looked up to only see Eriko working slightly faster with a faint red mark on her forehead. But by the end of the day, Eriko was passing Mayuko's room. Down the hall and down he stairs the others waited for her return to go home. Apparently she dozed off and stated some reason to leave to her locker that she didn't remember and walked up to it anyway.

"What do you mean she can't leave?" it was Noami, in Mayuko's room? Eriko slid against the wall and approached the door that closed. Her accurate hearing got everything in though, and not only was Noami in there, so was Mayuko and another person that sounded incredibly like Hatori!

"I'm sorry, but until further notice she has to stick to Akito's side. Like Kureno I'm afraid." Yep, it was Hatori. But what were those three doing in there? Eriko had no idea any of them even knew each other, she only knew Noami the most, but the other two were clouded in mystery. Who knew a doctor and a teacher could be so interesting?

"Like Kureno? Whatever happened to him anyway? And what about Mei? She's the head of our family! Of Sunmei and mine! Akito can't decide on what other members of a different family do! This is outrageous!" Eriko held in a gasp, never had she heard Noami lose it in front of anyone if at all. She was perfectly reasonable, but that was probably when it was cooler.

"Whatever happened to him is his business Noami, you know that. But what Mei has to say in this is little, as you know she cannot speak for herself, and at the moment, I doubt that Mei ever knew Sunmei returned." Hatori replied.

_When did Sunmei get back? If she was at the estate then I would have smelt her, but I didn't… _Eriko thought, maybe Sunmei arrived sometime after she left the estate to live in Shigure's house.

"Well, yes, she told me to keep it quiet. Not even Aikoko knows, nor Kaede. But I'm not all pleased to say that this was kept quiet even from Mei as well." Noami stated dryly. Whatever happened at the moment didn't seem to impress any of them.

"Why did she wish to keep herself away? Perhaps, to stay hidden from Akito?" Mayuko suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Shigure's doing I suppose? Got too close to him Shiraki-san?" Hatori asked.

"Shigure had something to do with it, but I found out mostly by myself." Mayuko said, Eriko's eyes widened. Was she talking about the curse? She wasn't a Sohma or a Sanotomono, so she couldn't be cursed. So, maybe she does mean by finding out about the Sohma curse, did she find out about the Sanotomonos yet?

"I don't think I need to hear the details, let's just hope Akito doesn't realize you found out about us, or I'll be forced to suppress your memory. But anyhow, why did Sunmei come but hide herself? It's obvious that she had no choice but to return home when she finished her work at the universities in America, I called sometime ago and found that out. She couldn't stay, as she was much more at home here in Japan correct Noami? We have known each other long enough Noami, do give us your theory if you disagree with mine. But then again, I'm not done yet." Hatori explained. "Sunmei returned home and in fear that she would get involved with Akito again, she stayed hidden in your house, making everyone think that she was still in America carrying on her studies as a veterinarian. But how she got into your estate without anybody but you noticing her baffles me."

"You're right that she did come back to Japan because it was her native home, but whether she kept herself hidden because of Akito I do not know. Sunmei has been terribly withdrawn with a more, _frightening _angle to her. I think that she…has been putting very much thought into this. Returning to Akito was merely because of Shigure's doing. You remember when we were in high school; she and Shigure were practically engaged. She still yearns to be around him, so therefore it's only plain to see that just speaking to Shigure again wasn't enough, but following his advise was a mistake. Now she's locked up, with Akito." Noami explained.

_Suppressing memories? Hatori's the one who can erase them! He's been one of the people Tohru couldn't mention! _Eriko thought, leaning in closer to the lockers that were outside of Mayuko's room.

"This isn't the greatest place to discuss these matters I hope the both of you know. Stray students do tend to wander around the halls before the principal leaves." Mayuko stated plainly.

"You are right, we can't have this conversation overheard." Hatori said.

"If not already," Noami replied in a nasty tone, "I believe we already have a student outside the room clinging to every word we hear."

"How so?"

"Just a hunch," Noami replied back to Mayuko. All three of their sets of footsteps came towards the door. Eriko quickly scurried away, she just made it when the door opened, and she was already down the steps.

"Ready yet?" Yasashiku growled, Myuu was clinging to his arm for support, she had been refusing for help the past few days, but now she gave in to the tiresome beast that wished for rest and frigid coldness. It helped having Yasashiku around, as Myuu almost climbed into a refrigerator a couple of nights ago when they continued to study into the night. Their parents were asleep at the time, but only the group of teenagers knew what happened.

"Yes," Eriko replied back, the only ones with smiles on their faces were Tohru and Momiji, but the only one who was not sweating was Hanajima, who was wearing completely black. She hadn't lost herself to the heat nor had she complained she did nothing different from when it was actually at a better temperature. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Hanajima asked calmly as they walked out of the school, Momiji and Hatsuharu waved good-bye as they walked towards their limo.

"Not be you know, sweaty-like?" Yasashiku asked for Eriko.

"Who says I'm not sweating?" Hanajima asked.

"I don't want to know," most of them moaned.

After Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Eriko returned to Shigure's house, Eriko kept quiet on the overheard conversation carried on between Mayuko, Noami, and Hatori. But even without him there, he seemed to become under the weather like them. Much more quiet it seemed. Even at dinner there wasn't a word from it, Eriko wondered if the heat was finally getting to him. But it would have a while ago, there was something else bothering the Dog.

"It's going to be hotter tomorrow," Yuki stated as he turned off the little TV. They all moaned, Shigure fanned himself faster.

"Man, I might as well grab a shovel and start digging my grave!" Kyo cried.

"Now, now, let's not get too desperate." Shigure said with a nervous smile.

"DON'T TELL ME NOT TO GET TOO DESPERATE!" Kyo roared.

"Shut up you stupid Cat, we have enough to deal with now, nobody at the moment or if ever wants to deal with you." Yuki stated.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!" Kyo roared back.

"Please you two, not here!" Tohru managed to say, trying to get as much water down as possible.

"Nor at the moment, it's too hot." Eriko added.

"What? Too hot for a baby?" Kyo asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Excuse me?" Eriko growled, her blue eyes turning cold.

"You heard me!"

"Then why don't you repeat yourself or can't you remember?" Eriko hissed back.

"As if! You have the poorest memory!"

"Like you would know! You don't even know what day it is!"

"Of course I do its July 1st!" Kyo answered.

"It's May 10th you IDIOT!" Eriko bellowed. Both of them stood up and practically launched at one another till Shigure got up and held Eriko back as Yuki did the same for Kyo.

"GET OFF OF ME DAMNIT!" Kyo roared.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF ME YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Eriko cried, both the Fox and Eriko twisting and struggling out of the Rat and Dog's grips. Or tried to. Neither of them could escape their grasps, surprising Eriko though she was quite in denial, Shigure didn't look that strong.

"Stop it! The both of you!" Shigure demanded, Tohru stood in between them, much to Shigure's and Yuki's horror, as their grips were about to give out any second now.

"Let's not fight-not right now at least! You can fight later at schoo-no I mean outside! No! No! I mean don't fight at all!" Tohru begged.

"Get out of there Miss Honda!" Yuki shouted as he shifted his position and pushed onto Kyo, so they landed on top of the table where Tohru was at seconds ago with Yuki on top, having a hard time keeping Kyo on ground because he himself was also tiring from the heat and with his own breathing. Shigure leaned back and lost his balance, the wall caught him, so there he stood with an Eriko with a rampage on her mind.

"Get off me you damn _mutt_!" she hissed, her voice dripping with venom as her head turned towards him. Completely out of shock he almost let go of her, but almost instantly he gained back his bearings and caught her by the wrists. Kyo was still flailing under Yuki, Tohru immediately suggested that she should hug Kyo to turn him into a cat to make it easier to restrain him. But Yuki said it would only make him more agile and might hurt her as he was blinded by rage.

"Eriko! Calm down! NOW!" Shigure demanded, Eriko did calm down, not by much though. Tohru out of panic ran from the room, shouting something that had to do for calling for help. "Eriko! Stop it! You too Kyo!" Unfortunately, no one in the room thought of their guardian's words as it only made Kyo angrier and Eriko more cunning as she began remembering moves no one thought she had. It took all Shigure's strength to maintain even a few fingers on her wrists as she twisted and flung herself into his body repeatedly.

"Hurry Miss Honda!" Yuki managed to choke out as his breathing began to show hard labor.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT WENCH!" Kyo roared.

"IN WHAT! YEN OR YOUR HEAD!" Eriko bellowed out. Tohru hurried back in.

"Hatori is on his way!" Tohru said quickly, "he was the only one I was able to reach!"

_Thank goodness he was the only one she could reach! Anybody else would have given us no other chance of living! _Yuki thought as he continued to struggle with Kyo, he put his knees into his back, but it only made the Cat struggle harder. "Get out of here Miss Honda!"

"E-EH!" Tohru cried, completely shocked by the positions she did not notice before she left. Finally, Yuki could no longer hold the vigorous Kyo and when he saw his chance in between Yuki's labored breath he bolted from out from under Yuki and lunged for Eriko, Eriko slyly slipped through Shigure and lunged at the Cat. "No! STOP!" Tohru cried as she flung herself at them.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki cried as she was in between them, but when things went into action, it was hard to see what was going on as it went so fast. First off someone grabbed Tohru's and pulled her into safety while someone else came in between Kyo and Eriko and put them both into a headlock. Both tried to yank their heads out of the arms, but couldn't.

"When I heard there was a fight coming from Shigure's house, I thought it would be between Yuki and you, Kyo. Not between you and this young lady here." The man said, Kyo frozen instantly and looked up.

"Shishou?" Kyo muttered. Eriko stopped, but didn't look as dumbfounded, she was completely indifferent. She could care less who was holding them, except she couldn't push the fact away that he was the one holding her back from tearing Kyo limb from limb.

"Yes, Kyo? I wish to know an explanation from this." The man called Shishou said, Eriko felt Shigure move near.

"Um…Kazuma? You do know who that girl is right?" Shigure asked.

"Of course I do, but let's introduce ourselves later. I want to know why this began happening in the first place?" the man named Kazuma asked, Eriko remained uncaring and looking away with her eyes closed. Kyo was silent.

"I want to here the reason for interrupting me as well, I thought it was only a typical Yuki and Kyo quarrel. But when Tohru sounded desperate, I had no choice but to hurry over. Kazuma overheard and insisted he come along. Be lucky he was at the estate at that precise moment." Hatori's voice said as he and Tohru came into view of the three.

"Ah ha! You do have a little crush on Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed, despite the situation laid out before him.

"This is not the time nor place to discuss this Shigure." Hatori said as he glowered at Shigure, Shigure on the other hand looked up at the ceiling to avoid looking at the Dragon's eyes.

"Hatori…" Yuki mumbled, he was doubled over with his hands around his throat, only Tohru was thrown into panic.

"Oh no! Yuki! His asthma!" Tohru cried as Hatori bent over him.

"Let's get our explanations later, we need to get him into bed." Hatori said as he leaned over and had Yuki's arm around his shoulder to support him into walking. Shigure looked at Tohru.

"You better get to bed as well Tohru, you still have a couple more tests to take. I'll clean up here." Shigure offered.

"I can't let you do that!" Tohru cried.

"No, no, you need rest. Hurry on now," Shigure urged on as Hatori began climbing up the stairs with Yuki.

"It was nice to see you again Kazuma-san," Tohru said as she bowed towards the man that held Kyo and Eriko captive.

"Pleasure seeing you again as well Tohru-chan. Now go on, you go to Kyo." Kazuma ordered as he freed Kyo, who had completely forgotten the incident.

"Yes Master," Kyo said dully, with a hint of nervousness in his tone. "Will you leave before morning?"

"I'm afraid so Kyo," Kazuma answered, strange, he didn't sound strict her anything of the loner-type at all. Eriko dared to look up at this 'Kazuma' character. He wasn't looking down at her, but she could see he had gray hair much like Yuki and warm brown eyes. She began to blush as words forming from his appearance bounced into her head. "Now then…" Kyo had growled and was now walking up the stairs after Tohru, who had climbed up them a few seconds before.

"You must be Eriko, I consider not going on a violent rampage when I'm here and gone. I rather not see this house in ruins," Kazuma said.

"Please don't damage the house anymore, I beg of you! The table almost gave!" Shigure sobbed as he cleaned off the table, taking note of the bruises it got from Yuki wrestling with Kyo. Eriko gave him a cold look that sent him ushering back into the kitchen with whatever dishes he had.

"As you may know by now, I am Kazuma. Mind my modesty, I'm sure you probably heard about me from Kyo or Tohru or Yuki." Kazuma stated.

"I probably have, can't remember though." Eriko lied, Tohru told her something about him, and he was Kyo's master wasn't he?

"So then we have much to catch up on, you stay down here all right. Shigure and Hatori will join us in a minute." Kazuma said as he motioned for her to take a seat at the table, Eriko did, reluctantly. Kazuma took the seat next to her and folded his arms into his sleeves. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Hatori was still upstairs with Yuki and Shigure was obviously too frightened to reappear till Hatori came back.

"Don't get the wrong idea of me yet Eriko, there is still much for you to learn." Kazuma said out of the blue. She reddened slightly, how did he know her thoughts were wandering over to her visions and dreams? He reminded her of the gray-haired person in her early visions and why of the elderly Cat in her last dream? Kazuma though, noticed her expression. "I do believe you know of the Sohma family curse now I believe, tell me, what do you think of them?"

"That's based on opinion don't you think? Depends on what you think of the Cat and the others? How they can never be in a straight relationship with anyone else outside the family curse doesn't give the cursed much to look forward to if they can't even do what they dream and wish to do like most people. But if I was to tell of my thoughts on this curse, I would say that I really don't know what to think. After all, I am going through similar prospects; therefore I don't have much sympathy on the subject. Not like any of them don't really have much of a future." Eriko answered.

"Hmm…really? I would think the Cat would share many qualities that you have, not to mention what he has been sentenced to be after graduation." Kazuma said, breaking the silence once more. "Though he will not run away, yet it is just as bad."

"How do you know about me?" Eriko asked, slightly flabbergasted. He gave her a sad smile.

"I know this, because I have suffered just as much as any jyuunishi does. In fact, my grandfather was one, he was the Cat." Kazuma answered.

"He was locked away from others wasn't he?" Eriko asked, her eyes softening and her aura calmed and the annoyance has shifted into a comfortable position. She felt oddly easy around him, as if she had known him since forever.

"Indeed, a shame really. He was a kind soul, but what I gave him in return was a harsh heart. I spoke cruelly to him from outside the bars while he stayed calm and continued to smile. All he ever did say was 'I understand'. Do you, Eriko? Understand why one speaks harshly of you when they do? I don't believe so, but I do. I never took it to heart what my grandfather said to me on that once brief meeting of grandparent to grandson. But now, as I am older, I understand perfectly. Do you think you can?" Kazuma asked.

"No, not ever. If it took you that long to figure out what he meant, then I'm afraid I will never know. I only have till next year as well." Eriko replied.

"But maybe not," Hatori came down the stairs and sat down across from the two. "While I'm here I might as well get some things straight and answered."

"Oh you're back! How's Yuki?" Shigure asked as he appeared as well, sitting on the side of the table in between Hatori's and Eriko's side.

"Just a minor attack, he'll be fine around the morning." Hatori answered as his green eyes looked up into Eriko's blue orbs. They were as steely as ever, aggravated from the stare at the most. "Why don't you enlighten us with why you and Kyo began to attack one another. I was clearly informed you two were in a relationship." Eriko hid her blush by not blushing at all, even though that was clearly asking for a lot of explaining. It was beyond uncomfortable.

"Don't tell me you don't notice? Being in a suit and all." Eriko snapped.

"So you're blaming this on the heat?" Hatori asked.

"Um…Ha'ri! It has been some degrees above 95 in Fahrenheit the past few weeks." Shigure said, Hatori didn't seem to hear them, Kazuma remained silent.

"Either way, I've never known you to be edgy. Usually that's Kyo's tactic," Hatori replied.

"Shows how much you know about me, so how much do you know about my cousin?" Eriko asked, all three men looked at one another. "You heard me right and don't play dumb, overheard your conversation with two teachers at Kaibara High School, one of whom is another cousin, Noami."

"So you're the eavesdropper then." Hatori stated in a bored fashion.

"She is the Fox Ha'ri, be wise not to underestimate her." Shigure said.

"I figured that out well before you did Shigure." Hatori remarked.

"Don't think I'm going to forget bakas, what happened to Sunmei? And what does this Akito character want with her?" Eriko asked coldly, her eyes icy cold. Shigure smiled and closed his eyes, even though he could feel the iciness her glare gave them.

"No need to be testy, I know the heat is quite hard to ignore, but let's not get too disrespectful. I'm sure you know that Akito is the head of the Sohma family if you know that we're cursed." Hatori began to explain.

"It sounds odd coming from you, or from any of you as of a matter of fact. I-"

* * *

"_Can you promise, to tell no one of what you found out?" Tohru asked, Eriko nodded._

"_You didn't tell me Tohru, but yes, I'll have this conversation held secret." Eriko replied.

* * *

_

"Yes, Eriko?" Hatori asked as she stopped abruptly. They were staring at her, her eyes had a faraway look in them, Kazuma was the grandson of the Cat, and she knew that since he introduced himself, but now it was all coming together…


	37. Shape of My Heart

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

_When I have everything to lose, then I'm all for it._

Roselle Harrington 

**Shape of My Heart**

**It was in the middle of winter that I was born into this world. I was lively and spirited, my father and mother were dear and blissful of my well being. But that was before, that was before the cherry blossoms bloomed among the sakura trees that lined the boundaries of demon and human territories. This was when the ground was frozen, chilled by the snowy blanket Mother Nature had given it. The trees were bare, the sky was cloudy, the animals were asleep, and most of the demons had gone south till warmth approached Northern Japan. My mother and father decided to have me here, where it was less dangerous. They didn't want me involved with violence or blood, so they raised me in the high mountain range. Though my father was human we had to stay at the base of the mountains, but from time to time, I would wander up into the mountains, only to have my mother find me and bring me down, just to scold me. **

**It was hard to believe I was human actually, the only real human I have ever see was my father, my mother said she visited the neighboring human village every spring, but the spring after my birth was canceled, as I was still not weaned and it was a two day travel to the human village, even when a demon went at its fastest pace. At time to time, my father would tell stories, of how he was once a thief and was betrayed by his followers. I wondered what made him fall in love with my mother, yes she was lovely, but my mother didn't seem to like thieves, as she said she had to deal with enough of them in the past for at least another few more lifetimes. But I didn't seem to mind I couldn't after all, judge on either race without meeting more than one. But I was both, human and demon. **

**But I soon found out, my mother wasn't any ordinary demon. It was around the time I was ten that my father and mother went out to hunt, I desperately wanted to learn to hunt, but both parents said it was dangerous, too dangerous for me. But I followed anyway; I could at least see how my father killed our meals with his spear he so often polishes. Yet once I caught up with them, my father was on the ground, his left shoulder bleeding. While my mother was over him, tending to his wound. Her hands held the sheaves of rice she often held, but now where it should be shadowed as she blocked out whatever light there was towards my father, light began to glow. Like a flame that was just kindled. Slowly it grew brighter, there it stayed the same, and then it diminished. My father was no longer bleeding and was able to move without pain, but I spotted that no more was there a wound on his shoulder. I've heard only apparitions like Ice beings could heal and if plants are around, so are Plant-users. But my mother wasn't an Ice demon, and she hardly gave plants a second look unless they were rice crops. It was then that I realized she was more abnormal than the average fox demon.**

**Sometime later I returned home, waiting for my parents to come back home. When they did I told them what I saw, and my mother gave in first. She said she was Inari, the Rice Goddess. But what that made me I had no idea, I probably inherited her powers, but if I did, they made no sign of being existent. **

**It wasn't till I was no older than fourteen, since I was half-demon it was hard to grow fast, depending on the demon blood that resided within you. I'm half fox demon and half-human, therefore it would take another decade to grow a foot. My father even said I was the size of a turtle, though that was sarcasm (since I had no idea what a turtle was) because my mother told me human-wise that I was the size of a four-year-old human, but since I never saw any other humans, she compared me to bear cub. Yet around then, rumors spread. I heard the small animals talk to one another in high-pitched frightened squeaks. Sightings of larger animals like mountain lions and grizzly bears became rare; it turns out, from what I've heard from a possum. There were bounty hunters in the area.**

**It turns out they were looking for someone or something. I never figured out who or what, because once my parents got wind of it, they immediately suggested leaving. Some time later, around fall we were in a dense forest. The surroundings and climate was awkward and hard to adjust to as I was used to higher altitudes as I sometimes trained myself to track and fight up in the mountains, but most of the animals were much nicer than the ones back at the mountains where predators would sneer at me, but since I was around one of my parents, they would back off, hoping for another chance to poise.**

**But here, it was considered safer. I still had little idea of what a bounty hunter was, but 'hunter' here was usually our names, as we hunted to eat. But if there were another hunter in the area, it would mean a struggle for who was the dominant hunter. It was something of an instinct that told me. **

**It was rather peaceful here, when winter came the forest was lovely. There was little noise so I could sleep for as long as I want without distraction. But on the day I finally awoke because of a disturbance, was the last day of staying anywhere near here. It was cold now for some reason, my demon blood shouldn't have had any trouble with this dropping temperature, but maybe it wasn't my surroundings that chilled me. It was the stench of sinister people, approaching where I was, along with my mother and father. I hurried over to them, something telling me that, whomever was coming, was coming for blood. My mother was already aware of whom was here, my father said it was the bounty hunters, and they were probably after us.**

**But what came next went so fast it surprised me I got away. The people that smelt of sinister character came out of nowhere and shot at us. My father grabbed me and we ran my mother not far behind. Her silver comrade, a giant fox was summoned and almost immediately she mounted it and they headed for us. My father slowed to catch her hand, but I heard the sound of a string snapping. Two arrows shot past my sensitive ears, the silver fox and my mother vanished, and my father collapsed. An arrow punctured his back, and obviously it was killing him.**

**"Go to…go to…go to the rice fields…there…you'll wait…" Those were my fathers last words, I crawled out from under him and panicked at the stench of blood. I fell down, terrified. I have seen it so many times on the animals that my father and mother killed, but now, as it streamed down out of my father's lethal wound. It bothered me so much, so badly…it had to be a nightmare…it had to be! IT HAD TO BE!**

**But the nightmare didn't end there; I heard the voices of the bounty hunters running for us. But to survive I had to run, but I couldn't leave him here, they would kill him…it took me a minute to realize, they already did. I felt for the first time this strange wetness run down my face, it continued to pour, it's moisture made my eyes blur but the sounds terrified me and I bolted. Running blindly, I had no idea where these 'rice fields' were, or where my mother went. They vanished, both right there in an instant. Right where I thought we would flee to another place like we did before. But I was sadly disappointed, my father was killed and my mother vanished upon her silver mount. I was alone now, a small kit that any kind of large animal would like to devour. But at that moment, nothing seemed to matter. The only thing that did matter was me, I had to run, or I would never be able to see my mother again. Maybe she thought we would get out alive, so she disappeared. Maybe not, maybe she vanished to save herself. No, that couldn't be it, we loved each other. So…why did she go?**

**I fell to my knees and hands some few days later at the shore of a small lake and cried whatever else there was to cry. My high squeaks annoyed me badly; I didn't want anyone to find me, no friend nor foe. I didn't want to be seen like this. I wanted to be brave like my dad, I wanted to look like the brave warrior my dad was when he died trying to save me, and like my mom, you tried to save us. But now, there was only me, my own well being. I couldn't depend on anyone else now, I couldn't wait for someone to find me and hope they didn't have a monstrous appetite, I had to live, live alone if I must.**

**But these rice fields must have been where my mother used to go before she met my father to energize the food supplies and grow the rice crops in the fields. I knew it was two days away from my old home, but I was lost here. I didn't know which was north, and worst yet, I have been running for days, so it was possible that I ran even further from the village I was suppose to go to, and wait. But wait? Wait for what? Mother? My father is now gone, and my mother has to be somewhere out there. Did she find out Father died? If she did, did she think I died too? No, she would smell my blood, and I wasn't harmed in the run. So she must be out there, searching for me. If only I could show her where I was, I could be held again, in her safe warm embrace. I already hated the wilderness, being in the wilderness alone that is. Here I noticed there were different animal calls, most were mating calls. But most were threatening, probably looking for the nearest courtship to ambush a loving couple for dinner. I never stayed around too long to figure out what thing was hunting what? Eventually about a day later I stayed curled in a ball at the base of an old ancient tree, it smelled strongly of spiritual sense and magic I didn't think existed. But when I finally awoke because of the growl of my stomach I discovered a sheave of rice. No…it couldn't be…**

**I jerked around and sniffed the air, nothing. But there was a sheave of rice, something my mother often carried. But I would have smelt her, but apparently, she didn't stop by. But the sheave of rice, it smelled faintly of human. Was it left here on propose? To lead me to a human mission? I quickly ran with the sheave of rice clutched in my hand up to a hill, a huge burden of relief was carried off my shoulders. The whole time I was asleep, the whole time was here. I never realized just how close I was to my destination. Beyond the hill was the town with the rice fields I'm sure that my mother spoke so fondly of. This was the place I was looking for, maybe here, I would finally find her, spring was approaching fast, and she might just visit here this time.**

**When the people that were humans (they smelt of human beings) spotted me when I entered there was uproar. For a minute I almost fled, but they all ran to me and practically worshipped me. When everyone got to their knees and bowed down low, a man upon a horse trotted up to me and halted. There he got down and welcomed me here, for a minute I had an idea he would adopt me. It turns out, he did just that. I was brought to stay in the top family's fortress; there I was treated to the fullest. I was so happy I forgot my father's dying words completely. But at night when everything was quiet, unwanted images and his words came to haunt me. I would wake up in the morning saying everything was just a dream and they would both come for me like they said they would. The family that adopted me raised me like a queen, each morning I would be bathed and dressed elegantly. For a decade this continued, I slowly grew taller. The family members continued to die off after five or so decades and the heir would take over, I was treated the same by different rulers. **

**Some two centuries later the last heir of the family died, there I announced I would take over and the town rejoiced, the village was now the home of the descendants of those when I first came here, humans only lasted so long. As I stayed in this proud position, various rulers and lords and ladies from different lands greeted me and not once has my town suffered in a fight or war. I preferred to keep my people out of it, but at the same time, I became more aggravated with the dreams I had, the same nightmare I had on the first evening here. With the maturing I had gone through, not only have I learned of the still-living demon lords and ladies that continued to greet me, I began to realize just how special my parents were and thought much more into what they did and why they did. With that, I began to grow into depression, I snapped at those who asked what I wanted for dinner and preferred to dress myself. I no longer met with any other foreign leaders, so therefore my town began to grow isolated, and living off the food my presence grew. But unknown to me at the time being, the rice began to stop growing as abundantly, at the time I didn't anyone a chance to tell me so as I began to keep to myself more and more. My two tails would lash out and whip anyone who dared to cross my path.**

**By the time I gained my third tail, the economy was growing rapidly again, and it wasn't because of me, because I didn't know about the economy. I was deep within the fortress, so deep my servants could even find me, and even they searched, they would dare go in to look. **

**But one day, as I shifted my cross-legged position to a standing position (something I haven't done in the last few years) the voice greeted me and told me he was Cosiniak, the Zodiac God. Knowing nothing of him, I questioned many times, each tone of my voice grew more agitated and angry. He first disturbed me then has fun telling me how special he is compared to any other god and goddess. There he ticked me off when he criticized my mother.**

**"Typical, and you believed you would believe such a being again. If there's one thing you must understand in this world and life, is that promises are always broken. That's how it is, and knowing the type your mother was, Inari the Goddess of Rice was nothing but scum. I asked her once, she refused, but her powerful magic made my own backfire. That is why I am here, if you refuse, then you will be forced to carry the burden your mother turned away just so her daughter would suffer for eternity." The booming voice of Cosiniak said, I wasn't convinced, for one thing I had no idea what he was talking about.**

**"My mother was not scum, so I suggest you take that back before I decide your fate. Yet before you go, it would be wise to tell me what you are here for and why. I do not understand you at all." I spoke harshly, growling between me teeth hoping he would leave so I could sink back down into my depression.**

**"Oh yes, I had almost forgotten. Your mother told you nothing I believe. You see, as the Zodiac God I am in control of the zodiacs such as the Astrology Zodiac you would know as the ones above, Orion I believe was the hardest to contain. Then there is the next one I am now organizing, which I will be naming as the Chinese Zodiac. I have already thirteen animals participating in my race and soon after the banquet. I have come here to ask if you would like to join, of course, you cannot refuse my offer as your mother has done centuries ago before the first animal decided to join. If you refuse, it would be a phenomenal punishment…" I could almost see the half-wit back then sneering, it just angered me more.**

**"I could care less about your banquets and busy-bodies, I have my own life here. I will stay here till I rot! You understand! So get the hell out of my village! And let me remind you my mother is still out there! She will personally kill you!" I shouted.**

**"Like she personally left you? Poor little kit…only with three tails and have experienced so little. You were exposed to little greed and poverty. You don't know what the world is truly like; your parents kept you imprisoned, to keep you from seeing the outside world, the world beyond the mountains and forests. Yet what about those words from your father's dying breath? 'You'll be waiting…' yes, you will be waiting, for a long time in vain…your mother will never come back to you, and your father is dead! He will not return either! No one cares about you as you! The village only loved you because they knew you were Inari's blood, the heir to her ancient power given to her by Minerva! No one wants you! So come to me, be within the Chinese Zodiac. There, you will have real friends where they won't leave you. Or face the consequences!" But to hear all that was futile, the anger and depression that my insanity fed upon doubled, tripled, quadrupled; I was beyond crucial point!**

**"I'LL DECIDE ON WHETHER I WANT FRIENDS AND IF I RATHER STAY HERE THAN GO AND JOIN YOU DAMNED ZODIAC! I DON'T CARE WHETHER THIS VILLAGE ONLY NEEDED ME IN THE BEGINNING! I DON'T CARE BECAUSE THEY CARE ENOUGH FOR ME TO LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT'S ALL I WANT AND YOU DECIDE TO JUST BARGE RIGHT IN BUT YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T CARE SO GO DOWN AND BE A GOOD LITTLE GODBOY AND GET ON WITH YOUR LIFE BECAUSE I'M NOT JOINING!" I slammed my fist into the wall and let out a high shrill scream. The wall cracked and then exploded in little fragments of rock and wood, my skin and clothes were torn and blood flew, but I didn't notice. All around me I heard screams, all around me, the walls cracked and began to fall. I jerked my fist out of the wall and ran, dodging out of danger here and there. I followed my own scent I had when I went into the room I resided in for years. But when I spotted the exit and I stopped, I could no longer move. The rest of the fortress remained standing, but I remained there, in between the several cracked shoji doors, rice paper walls, and above the splintered wood. I was frozen, was this the result of my actions towards the Zodiac God? If so, I would finally have peace.**

**But it didn't last long, I finally could move several days later, but I couldn't leave the fortress. There was some kind of barrier around it; I couldn't escape till I learned further magic in my centuries as a fox hanyou. But, foxes as it seemed came to me automatically here and there, and my inner fox wished to leave this forsaken place. But I found out why I couldn't leave, it was because of my human and demon blood, both were to be trapped here. That is why anyone who dared to come could not leave, they gave me no choice to feed off them, as I had no other food sources and they would die from starvation anyway. But the more I saw my fox messengers leave and enter, I figured that if I could somehow splinch myself from my fox counter part I inherited from my mother (who was at one time a normal fox), that fox could leave with a bit of my spirit, so I could see the rest of the world, and meet these so-called Chinese Zodiac.**

**It was painful, excruciatingly painful. I sat there on a cold evening, my bones heavy with chill. Every moment I spent was on summoning the fox within; it meowed loudly every time it hit a nerve. My bones felt like snapping, and my heart and organs quickened their actions, it wasn't long till I passed out, feeling my only accepted presence leave my body. **

**My drowsiness soon ceased as I awoke. It was dead silent, eerily silent. As if I were in at a human burial. Thus, giving out that awkward, uncomfortable, and unbearable feeling. I felt as if I lost someone…so dearly close to me, that compared to my father's death, it was - nothing…but how could I think, no, feel that way when I was so devastated by my father's sacrifice? Was it because it left me? Did it truly leave me for good? Somehow, I don't think so; I'm still connected…**

_As long as it still exists apart from me…I can never be set free…

* * *

_

_What was that? That…some kind of jolt….but for what? _Eriko had spaced out amongst the three men, who were constantly exchanging puzzled expressions. Every now and then looking at one another, she didn't finish her snide comment, which was unusual, nowadays when she did say something sneaky, it would at least end with a period. But just that moment that took place several minutes ago, she trailed off and her eyes gave out samples of far away gazes. Eriko continued to look away, as if she didn't know there were others in the room.

"Um…Eriko-kun?" Shigure started, but immediately closed his mouth when Eriko came to and shifted her gaze towards him, her eyes were sharply narrowed, her pupils were blurred and a strange gleam glinted upon her irises, it made Shigure shiver slightly, making Kazuma and Hatori notice there was something amiss. She knew she was the only one who heard it, the only single simple sentence that obliterated her attention towards the audience. The only problem was that it wasn't simple, she recognized the voice, and didn't like it one bit. The voice, was her own. Or at least, it sounded terribly similar to hers. But how come she was the only one that heard it?

"_You are not the only one shrouded in regret and agony Dear, the one that sits before you does more for himself, then what you are led to believe._" It was again the feminine and sly voice with no body. But also, she was again the only one who seemed to hear it. Yet even so, bad vibes suddenly became noticeable by her canine nerves. They radiated off of Shigure, and to her annoyance, was the selfish demeanor she had now just discovered, something she should have discovered earlier, but had no common sense to look too far into. Her words from the past came back to her-

_He's giving off the stench of mischief, I definitely know he'll be trouble…_

No, she did know, she did know a part of his real demeanor. Mischief was one of them, cowardly was the another; playful was another, and another she just discovered, selfish. This guy was like a jellyfish, the Dog no doubt now; she remembered his voice in her dream coming from the Dog. Shigure must be possessed by the Zodiac Dog. But what made him selfish, what was she led to believe? Maybe she wasn't the only one fooled, maybe he had tricked Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo as well? If so, then who else had fallen to his self-centered trickery? At present actions, he was worse than the Fox. If they were like these thousands of years ago, she would be part of the zodiac while he was the one suffering as the outcast. But then again, if she knew he was cursed and some other twelve members were cursed, would he know if she and her family were cursed? He probably did, he grew up with Sunmei and whoever else.

"Why so silent all of a sudden Eriko-chan?" Kazuma asked, remaining calm along with Hatori as Eriko gave Shigure her vicious glares that eerily resembled a carnivore posing to pounce on its grudge.

"I know you're cursed," Eriko said without thinking. Hatori made no sign of shock, while Shigure looked away and Kazuma sighed silently.

"Did you sense it at all?" Hatori asked.

"Dream-wise," Eriko answered, as she blinked, her eyes returning to the normal glares that she now sent at all three of them without moving her position. "But anyway, I want some answers. You either give them freely, or I'll see how far back your arms go before they snap out of their sockets."

"No need for empty threats," Hatori said, Shigure drew out a cigar.

"Please, not he-" Kazuma started, but Eriko interrupted him.

"Sunmei hates smokers, surprised me that you smoke." Eriko said calmly, with acid at the tip of her tongue as the words ran across her windpipe and out of her. Shigure froze, not daring to reach for the lighter. "I overheard your conversation at Kaibara, care to explain when my cousin Sunmei returned, why I did not catch whiff of her when I was at my estate, and why, perhaps, was Mei kept in the dark?"

"Noami was right, there was someone outside the door." Hatori muttered as he shot a glance at Shigure, who put the cigar away immediately. "That was a personal conversation."

"What are you going to do about it? Erase my memories? I assure you that you will not get close enough to do so, at least, not unharmed anyway." Eriko said, eyeing the three, knowing all three could overpower her at once, but she wasn't one to give up without a fight.

"I never intended on erasing your memories, especially when I was waiting for you and the others to figure out one another's similar ways via curse." Hatori began.

"You were waiting for us to discover one another's curses?" Eriko asked.

"Correct, shouldn't be too long till Yuki and Kyo figure it out, though it's strange Kisa has already began sensing everything now, but since she does not know anyone of the Holiday Curse, she has come to abrupt meetings from her sense tracking." Hatori said, Eriko's eyebrows raised in confusion, but quickly shifted back into their original condition.

"So who is this Kisa?" Eriko asked.

"The Chinese Tiger, Kaede has sensed our curse as well. If you're wondering, Tigers are known for their sensitive characteristic, therefore allowing them to sense spiritual things at a younger age before anyone slightly older than themselves." Hatori answered.

_But for some reason. That's not what's pissing me off… _Eriko looked over at Shigure again, he wasn't looking at her, but it appeared as if he was trying not to look at her, she couldn't really blame him, and if looks could kill he would have been dead minutes ago, possibly on the first she met the pervert. _Something's happening or has happened, and right now, when I'm suppose to be more curious on this whole sensing others curses and this Kazuma character. I can feel that Shigure is hiding something, and I'm willing to figure it out…_

"Is that all?" Eriko asked. Then there was a jolt again, and almost instantly, darkness swallowed her. She was in the same position, surrounded by darkness, Eriko's eyes were wide, her pupils small and irises shaking. She began to pale as the most horrible feeling clutched her heart, as if willing to squeeze the life out of it if she refused to do what it said. But what the owner of the invisible hand wanted her to do was completely unknown. At that moment, Eriko was terrified. What was she supposed to do? Where was she supposed to go? Was this Kazuma the one she had to meet? Was he the one dearest to the Cat? Why must she have all these questions? And have no answers…?

_"Why…why did you do this to me? Weren't we friends?" _A voice spoke, Eriko recognized the voice as Sunmei's, where was she? Her voice echoed off the dark walls she could not see it was impossible to discover where she was from this point, but was it only a figment of her imagination? Wait a minute…

_"I know you love her too…I knew I shouldn't have gone without saying farewell…but it hurt so badly just to decide to get the air plane ticket…" _What if she wasn't at the estate of the Sanotomono? What if she was somewhere else, but where? Was she suffering? By the sound of it she was, because of whom? _"We were friends from middle school Shi-kun…I cared about you so much, you gave me all the attention any girl in the whole school wished for, but you never once asked if I were happy…neither of us did…"_

She was suffering, so badly at that. She was mourning, over Shigure. Eriko's head spun, her heart raced with an enmity she thought she never had. Sunmei was her family, Sunmei was a cousin that truly cared for Eriko and the other cursed ones like Noami and Mihoshi. Like Sarah and Dikatou, they all cared for her. Yet, they suffered from their own pasts and regrets, because of her parents deaths, she was raised by her aunt and uncle and cousin. She only just met her eldest brother not long ago, and he cared for as well, even though she was cursed. But why would Sunmei suffer? What was she talking about? She didn't deserve so much pain that Eriko was now experiencing, did Shigure do this to her?

If so, she felt her body jerk. Her skin prickled from an eerie and disgusting feeling, how could he? How could he do anything to someone like Sunmei? She felt a sharp sensation run along her limbs down to her fingertips, her gums shared the same feelings as well as her legs and toes. Something bustled and lashed out from behind her, her ears shot up and were more alert than ever. Her body was completely different now, like the night when she murdered the crazed teen. Heated hatred ran through her veins like it was boiling. Her heart pounded hard and her brain went out of work for the time being, as it continued giving her repeated instructions and thoughts.

What did she ever do to him? 

_Punish him…_

_She's hurting like me…no one deserves that…but me!_

_Show him how you feel…_

_What happened between you two that drove you to do this to someone so wonderful?_

_Show no mercy…_

_I care little for the lowlives, but for someone that went even lower, there's always an exception…_

_Punish him!_

"YOU BASTARD!" The darkness vanished and the first thing she saw was a shocked Shigure as she lunged for his, her clawed hands clutched at the front of his kimono and the weight from herself and from the unexpected attack caused Shigure to fall back into the wall and ground. Eriko landed on top of the Dog. Hatori and Kazuma –whom were completely dazed for split second- were now going for Eriko, who had yet to realize she transformed into the human with fox characteristics. "PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD DIE!" Kazuma grabbed hold of her arms and most of her upper torso while Hatori tried to relax her grip on Shigure. But the strain from her hands already cut her hands; blood was flowing freely down from her hands and onto Shigure. Kazuma was seemly powerless against her transformation as even the dojo master couldn't even loosen her grip on the Zodiac Dog. Her tail lashed about angrily like a whip, hitting anyone and anything it could touch. Kazuma noticed and quickly told Hatori not to turn his head towards the fierce tail, Hatori didn't look like he would do so anytime soon.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE HORSE! SHE SAID SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU GAVE HER HELL!" Eriko cried, but it didn't sound much like her voice anymore. It was higher and more shrill, somewhat cunning and sly. It was her, her transformation of Minari. Eriko claws pressed against Shigure's chest, his blood mixed with her own. "AREN'T DOGS SUPPOSE TO BE MAN'S BEST FRIEND! BECAUSE YOU'RE A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A FRIEND YOU BASTARD! DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME?"

"Eriko! Calm down! The others will hear-" Kazuma tried to reason, but there was already footsteps hurrying down the stairs.

"What's goin' on?" It was Kyo; it made Eriko's mind click. Yet as soon as Kazuma and Hatori turned towards the stairs, almost instantly Eriko blurred away and was flashing by the forest that was upon the Sohma property, she wasn't ready to reveal her secret yet, not to Yuki and Kyo, not yet…

"What the hell is going on!" Kyo cried as the three teens who were told to go upstairs looked about the room in utter shock, Tohru looked ready to cry when Kazuma stood up along with Hatori, only Kazuma was free of blood as he was behind Eriko. Hatori's upper torso received a bit, but not much. Shigure was struggling to get up, neither one of them tried to assist him in doing so, but instead, tried to get him to stay down.

"I do believe we deserve an explanation," Yuki said in a warning tone. Tohru buried her face into her hands when she spotted Shigure behind the two men, but no one tended to comfort her at the moment.

"Now is not the time, Eriko has run off-" Kyo cut off Hatori.

"_AGAIN_!" Kyo roared, "I swear she's just as cursed as we are!" Everyone except Yuki and Kyo exchanged worried glances, Tohru continued to sob into her hands.

"She did run off again Kyo, and now, I wish for you to stay here. She is at large now." Hatori said, Yuki's and Kyo's eyes widened.

"She's at what? You mean she's…dangerous?" Yuki asked.

"I'm afraid so, you see she is not as different from us as you think Kyo, Yuki. I do not believe Tohru is oblivious to it as well." Hatori spoke, Tohru looked up with a tear-stained face.'

"I know about her Hatori-san," Tohru said, Kyo and Yuki looked at one another; baffled.

"What is there to know about her?" Yuki asked, looking from Tohru, Kazuma, Hatori, and then to Shigure, who was fighting to get up again.

"She's cursed, claimed by the spirit of the Fox." Kazuma answered the silence came quick and hard. The only sounds were the grunts of pain from Shigure who now managed to use the wall as support and get to his feet.

"What are you doing Shigure?" Tohru asked with concern as he walked toward the broken and torn shoji door Eriko fled out of.

"She needs an explanation…before she hurts anybody else," Shigure answered, Hatori looked stern.

"I think we would like one as well." Hatori commented, Shigure nodded.

"And you'll get one, but Eriko is in need of it more at the moment." Shigure answered as he slid it open.

"I think Sunmei would like one first." Kazuma replied, Shigure smiled sadly as he walked out.

"Yes, yes she will." Shigure murmured as he shut the door behind him. Leaving everyone in shock, and Hatori and Kazuma alone to explain what happened.

* * *

_That bastard! Thinks he can do whatever he wants for hell who knows! _Eriko mentally cried as she slowed down and collapsed to her knees, landing on her hands. Her tail hung limply to the ground, no longer harmful at the moment. Shigure's and her own blood stained her own fingers, and Minari's claws. This feeling she felt…was so unexplainable that she thought of suicide at one quick moment. But she couldn't, she could never do that, there would be too much misery for those who have come to the horrible fact that they cared for her. Yet either way, she would leave…

She coughed as the sky clapped, a droplet of water landed on her hand, then another, then soon, everything around her was crying. The sky, it was crying for her, in her place it felt like. No, it wasn't, no one had ever cried for the fate of the Fox. She didn't expect anyone to either, she expected nothing else but a few good-byes full of regret of ever meeting her, and then, total emptiness she had experienced as the Fox since she was born, or as long as she can remember.

She felt her arms grow weak, her fox characteristics began to diminish and the human strength she had was gone, but before she could hit the ground, a pair of arms grabbed her and pulled her up. But then she heard a grunt of pain, something hit the now watery, grassy surface beneath her, and she landed again something warm. It was hard for her to distinguish what or who it was because of her extreme fatigue and lack of vision and other senses. But she could her the pounding of a heart that bled of the blood that was now drying upon the being she was laying on.

"Shi…gure…e…" she muttered, the body shook from a small chuckle, but the eerie surroundings silenced it instantly.

"Don't talk, you're too tired." He said, Eriko, even though they both sat in the rain, thought it was pretty comfortable, kind of reminded her of how she used to cuddle with Dikatou when she was little when he would tell her stories, when she would let him anyway. "I'm sorry…" Eriko's eyes widened, her heart began to fill with guilt, she was losing it, both mind and body. Now one died because of her, and another was hurt because of her. It was stupid of her, to think anything would change if she attacked Shigure, but it wasn't half her mind when she attacked him, Minari was there too…

_Hmm, yeah, yeah_

_Baby, please try to forgive me_

_Stay here don't put out the glow_

_Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah_

"It's because of me Sunmei is suffering, because of my stupidity. I always wanted the affections that she had always gotten, but hers were only familial, I wanted something more than that from _her_. I guess I was jealous because I didn't rival her attention from her as much as Sunmei had gotten. Yet I still cared for Sunmei still, I should have told her I did, I never did…" Shigure began, Eriko tried to stay awake and coughed again.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"After high school graduation she left for America, it was a few days after she left I was informed that she did. I was in truth, mortified and I felt, rejected. It wasn't till I took on the responsibility of caring for Yuki at my place did I bounce back, but heart still ached. I felt torn to pieces, I knew what happened back then and I knew I shouldn't have been so surprised…but, it didn't stop my heart from being so torn up…now, I regret so much…and I can't let my agony affect you because you're already suffering more than you should be…" Shigure said.

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical 

_So heal me I can't win this war, oh no_

_Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker_

_You can save me from the man I've become_

"When she finally came back, I didn't know till I called Noami to tell her what was happening to the head of the Sohmas, Akito. But Sunmei answered instead, and I told her what happened, and the remorse I felt from when she left me so long ago, came back and I was sort of angry at her. She even questioned our relationship, like she doubted we ever had one. So I became a little more dramatic, and the next thing I know we hung up and later, it's discovered she returned back to the Sohma Estate. We haven't seen eye to eye yet at all…it's kind of sad, and I think I'm beginning to understand why she doubted our relationship. I'm terribly selfish, I put my feelings into her and she thought it was her duty to return back to Akito…" Eriko was closer to passing out, her fingers clutched his blood-stained kimono, but he didn't seem to notice.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"You should…tell her…go…go-o…to her…and…tell her…" Eriko muttered, both of their clothes were soaked to the bone. Yet neither of them moved, not an inch. "She doesn't…deserve…the treatment she's…en-enduring now…don't, you-u think?"

"No, she doesn't deserve it. I know that as a fact, I've actually been thinking about it. But none of us can go against Akito, he is the head of the Sohma family anyway." Shigure replied with a small grin. "You are kind of like Tohru you know?"

"No I'm not," she growled, her eyes closing.

_I'm here with my confession_

_Got nothing to hide no more_

_I don't know where to start_

_But to show you the shape of my heart_

"But-but, there's only one…question…left," Eriko said. "Do…you…lo-love… her more…than…a fri-friend?" Shigure pushed himself up with Eriko against his chest, clinging to his kimono. He grunted as he held onto her with his right and pushed himself up with his left, lowering her to the ground so he could stand. When he got to his feet, he bent down and picked the Fox up bridle style, almost instantly there was a small poof, Eriko had transformed into a small black fox, her clothes dangling in his arms.

"You shouldn't have that much stress Eriko…you know?" He bent down and whispered something in her ear, her ear twitched slightly. He grinned as he began to walk back. When they were half-way through, he couldn't help but feel something was wrong…

"Eriko?"

_I'm lookin' back on things I've done_

_I never wanna play the same old part_

_I'll keep you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"Eriko! Answer me!" No response, her body had gone rigid. She wasn't awake, and her heart began to weaken. "We're almost there Eriko! Hold on!"

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"Hatori!" Everyone turned around as Shigure bounded in with little breath; Hatori quickly got the message when he spotted the limp black fox in his arms. Tohru gasped, Kyo and Yuki looked deathly pale, and Kazuma was showing great terror as Hatori took the fox in his arms, Shigure put her clothes aside as he came into the room, drenched. Tohru hurried off and came back with another kimono for Shigure and two towels for Shigure and Eriko. Hatori gratefully took one of them and bundled the fox in it. Shigure took the other and with his kimono and said something about heading towards the bathroom.

_Lookin' back on the things I've done_

_I was tryin' to be someone_

_I played my part, kept you in the dark_

_Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

"What's wrong with her?" Tohru asked, after five minutes Shigure left. Kazuma looked just as worried as the three teens. Hatori looked grim and dead serious when he took the stethoscope from his ears and her tiny body.

"I need you all to stay with Shigure, I need to get her to the hospital. You can join me later understand?" Hatori asked as he turned towards them. "Kazuma, do you think you can call up Noami and then call her other uncle, we need Yuri. Get hold of anyone you four would otherwise know she was close to." Hatori ordered as he collected the towel with Eriko inside it. "She's most likely to transform when we get to the hospital, I think it would be wise to have some of her clothes though..." As if automatically, Tohru scooped up Eriko's clothing and gave them to Hatori. He thanked her and said farewell, and quickly left.

"I wonder how we're suppose to get to the hospital, Master sure can't drive." Kyo growled, still ghostly pale.

"Neither am I trusting Shigure behind the wheel." Yuki said in rare agreement. But it wasn't long till they discovered that they were the only ones in the room. Kazuma and Tohru had already left to the other room to make phone calls.

"Noami's number is 170-456," Tohru said as she flipped through some book of her own. Kazuma dialed and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello, Noami? Yes, this is Kazuma. It's been a while yes, but this isn't the time, this is urgent-" Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had no choice but to endure the moments of pain-staking explanations that only Kazuma had the strength to muster. When Shigure came back he wasn't happy either, as he seemed to know where Hatori and Eriko had gone.

"Noami's picking us up," Kazuma spoke from the kitchen, even though the situation was bad, they all couldn't help but sigh with relief.

* * *

**A/N:

* * *

**

I'm so excited now! Don't worry, this isn't the end yet people! And yes, so there won't be any further confusion – **Spoiler – **Akito is a woman! For more information, go to my profile where you can find a link at a question concerning Akito's true gender. where you can find out what Shigure is meaning to say! Not that I won't explain it later, but for those who hate being kept in the dark, go ahead, but I warn you, these are from future Furuba manga chapters! Many spoilers! Oh yeah and when you start reading these from Oishii start at the bottom! I hope you like it so far, I couldn't resist a bit of fatherly-ness from Shi-kun! Poor Eriko though, I feel kind of bad for putting her through this, but for a good story, it must be done! And so here ends my longest chapter yet! Now, onto the disclaimer!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **The song **The Shape of my Heart **is written and sung by the Backstreet Boys! So this song is theirs! And I love this song! It's on the cd album of '_Black & Blue_'.


	38. Fork in the Road

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

_A dream becomes a goal when action is taken toward its achievement._

Bo Bennett

**Fork in the Road**

_"It's raining again, Kyo must hate it." A younger looking Sunmei said as she pulled the curtain to the side and peered out at the outdoors. Eriko sat on the ground, for a seven-year-old, the only thing that could get her attention was a book, not being able to play outside all day in bright sunlight. Her other cousins, a four-year-old Kaede, nine-year-old Aikoko (Ginry wasn't born or adopted yet), and ten-year-old Mei sat in a circle, napping on one another with several blankets ad pillows. Eriko alone sat on the recliner of the western themed house of Sarah and Dikatou's. Her older 'sister', Yuri was ten at the time as well. But she was awake, talking with some of Sunmei's friends – Shigure, Ayame, and Mihoshi. Noami and Hatori, like Eriko, at the time preferred the quiet and were as well reading at the dining room table in the same room. Sunmei sighed and went back to the foursome and sat down._

_"It isn't all that bad you know? Kyo's only seven, but he's been dealing with it since he was born after all. Same with Yuki and his asthma attacks. No need to worry, they're both safely at the Sohma Estate with everyone else." Shigure said, Eriko rolled her eyes behind her book. She didn't know these cousins of Shigure's and didn't care how Sunmei, Mihoshi, and Noami knew of them as well. She didn't need to know them after all. _

_"Hey Eriko-kun! Come and join us! It isn't healthy being glued to a book all day long you know!" Ayame announced rather loudly, Sunmei shushed him, but he didn't seem to notice her silent plea for silence. Kaede made a small whimpering sound and went to cling to Aikoko, only to transform into a small tiger. The room filled with 'try-to-be-quiet' chuckles as Kaede the cub purred and curled up into a ball against Aikoko, all they had to do was wait till she transformed to do anything about it._

_"It's healthier than being here," Eriko snapped from behind her book._

_"Now now, Eriko-kun, no need to be testy. Why don't you join us in a game of Poor Man Rich Man?" Shigure asked, Eriko didn't reply, but simply turned the page to read on in her novel. They sighed, knowing they couldn't get her to do anything she didn't want to do._

_"I'll join, you know how to play Yuri-chan?" Sunemi asked._

_"Hai, Haha taught me!" Yuri cried happily, Shigure patted her head._

_"You know what Seven Minutes in Heaven is Yuri-kun?" Shigure asked._

_"SHIGURE!" The teens in the room scolded even Hatori and Noami looked up and glared at the Dog, he sweat-dropped and held his hands up in defense. _

_"That isn't something to be played at the moment Shigure," Hatori stated._

_"You have no fun whatsoever!" Shigure whined._

_"We can play it tomorrow at Sunmei's party!" Mihoshi cried out happily, Noami rolled her eyes and kept to her book, she hated matchmaker games. She didn't have any personal crushes on anyone anyhow, she preferred to be by herself and just go to being a best friend level and stay there._

_"Agreed!" Shigure cried._

_"But while we're here let's explain what the game is exactly!" Ayame suggested as he glanced over at Yuri, her eyes grew big._

_"I don't know, it sounds a bit more older in my time…" Yuri stated, Sunmei let out a laugh as they all cracked a smile._

_"Those are good instincts Yuri!" Sunmei cheered as she shuffled the deck of cards._

_"Oh! Those kind of instincts give you nothing but a boring boyfriend in the future, let her enjoy what she can learn from us." Shigure said, Sunmei sweat-dropped._

_"Certainly from us, not from you and Aaya," Mihoshi stated with a rare expression of a matter-of-fact. "That would give her a whole new definition of gay in her vocab."_

_"What's gay mean?" Yuri asked._

_"Oh nothing important!" Sunmei announced, jabbing her elbow lightly into Mihoshi's left forearm. She sweat-dropped and mouthed sorry._

_"Are you going to play yet?" Hatori asked from behind his book._

_"Of course! But I think Sunmei's stalling, are you sure you can shuffle dear?" Shigure joked, while Sunmei sent a playful glare in his direction.

* * *

_

"Is she going to be all right?" Tohru asked, she, Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Kazuma were outside in the lobby of the Tokyo Mercy Hospital. Only Kazuma and Shigure were calm enough to sit down while Tohru stood up straight with her hands clasped together at her chest. Yuki stood beside her, as for Kyo, he leaned against the wall with his hands shoved his pockets. His expression was angry and baring his teeth wasn't helping the situation. Due to the late hour, there were only a few people in the lobby, about to leave since the visiting hour was almost gone. But they weren't moving, and the staff wasn't eager to argue with what looked like an angry cat.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she was hospitalized before." Kazuma said.

"How did you know?" Yuki asked politely.

"Kyo tells me a lot when he comes to the dojo, he probably forgot that he even told me half the things I know because of him." Kazuma said with a sad smile. Yuki blinked and whispered some reassuring words into Tohru's ear. She nodded a few times, but her eyes didn't stop shining from worry.

"I don't get what happened though, and where's Noami? She dropped us off, so where did she go?" Shigure asked out of the blue.

"She got a call from Dikatou-san's. Turns out they're worried as well and wanted her to wait at the entrance for them." Kazuma answered, what followed was an eerie silence. The last of the guests left with pained expressions. Tohru watched them with sympathy, hoping they wouldn't leave with the same feelings. The lights dimmed, but were still lit. The secretary adjusted her reading glasses and shifted some paperwork aside and did some typing on her computer. Nurses came to her and left, probably wondering where doctors were.

"Who else is coming?" Yuki asked, probably not liking the silence, none of them did.

"Noami is already here, Dikatou's family. Um…let's see, I think Momiji and Hatsuharu, Hatori said he called and Momiji picked up. Not sure who else, oh yes, her brothers and sister are coming as well."

"Her _brothers _and _sister_?" Kyo suddenly spoke; he was quiet ever since they got into the back of Noami's car. They were extremely squished, as the only ones who didn't transform were Noami, Tohru, and Kazuma. So Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo sat in the back, Shigure had to sit in the middle to avoid any possible fights. But Yuki who was asleep and still weak from his asthma attacks was silent. While Kyo continued to stare out the window that was once the hot surroundings was now the dim and humid.

"Yes, Ken'ichi, Hoshiki, and Ruubii Sanotomono. She isn't Dikatou's daughter remember? But she is actually the daughter of the original Fox, Saniiro and Mina Sanotomono. In fact, Mina was Kazuma's younger sister. Therefore, Kazuma is Eriko's uncle, well, other uncle that is." Shigure explained.

"You mean she's related to us?" Kyo asked, completely shocked. Yuki and Tohru were the same as well.

"Yes, distant cousins though. Not too close to make marriage illegal." Shigure said with a hint of a joke within it. Kyo didn't blush though, but fumed.

"Oh shut up Mutt, I'm not in the mood for it right now." Kyo hissed as he turned away and went back to his original position; leaning against the wall. They fell into silence once again; at least until they heard a door sliding open and out came Hatori, looking tired.

"It's a bad case of pneumonia, very serious." Hatori stated.

"WHAT? FROM BEING IN THE RAIN FOR ABOUT TWENTY MINUTES?" Kyo burst out, Hatori nodded.

"She would probably have a small case of the flu by morning if she weren't possessed Kyo. It's simply the curse of the Fox. She is very deep within the symptoms of her fate, it turns out becoming weak and vulnerable to diseases as such are part of it I'm afraid. Let's just hope she can pass through this, it'll probably be a while till she wakes though." Hatori explained.

"Is that why she is always tired, I mean, not just like my case, but tired all the time even when she claims she had a good night's rest?" Yuki asked. Hatori nodded so did Shigure and Kazuma. Tohru's eyes welled up.

"Is there anyway, we can help Hatori-san?" Tohru asked, trying to keep her voice calm. Hatori looked at her, his expression not changing.

"No, I'm afraid not. It just begin, the disease has so it is contagious. In a normal virus, it won't be contagious till a few more hours. But I'm afraid since she's possessed, I'm not sure if it'll ever be safe tills he makes a full recovery." Hatori answered, Tohru's head began to hang. Kyo shot Hatori a heavy glare and Kazuma stood up.

"Her siblings will be arriving soon Hatori, maybe you should have them meet her." Kazuma suggested.

"Why on the first impression of her sleeping in deep illness?" Hatori asked.

"Ken'ichi has already met his younger sister, he can tell the truth behind the image that is here." Kazuma answered, sitting back down.

"Very well, I better go and ask for more masks then. I want you all to stay here, do not cause trouble, Kyo." Hatori stated, Kyo snorted and looked away. Hatori then walked back and out of the lobby, a nurse ran to him when he called, but the doors closed before they could see anything else.

"There is no need to worry, Eriko will not go as far as death." Kazuma spoke, as if answering everyone's question. "If you want to know why, it's because the Fox has never been seen when it dies."

"You mean, even in illness, she will run?" Yuki asked.

"No, it's strange. When Saniiro ran, he was ill from a cold. But before Mina passed on, she stated that it was gone in a second and he was full of healthy energy. My theory is that the Fox gains the ability to heal and gains the necessary energy to run. That's how it happened, the minute his cold was gone. He said he had to run, run the energy off…she wasn't sure it was a good idea, as running was feared by loved ones of the Fox when they mentioned it, as they aren't very athletic in the endurance category. But Saniiro insisted, and the day she let him out of the house to run that energy off. He never returned, he ran away…" Shigure explained. Yuki and Kyo narrowed their eyes at him.

"How do you know so much? Do you and everyone else that knew about the curse know so much about Eriko's fate?" Yuki asked.

"I'm afraid so, and the bad part is, we can't do anything about it." Kazuma answered. _Yet if what Akito wants is to see something no other head before him saw, then just maybe…we'll be able to save her. _Kazuma caught Shigure's eye and he nodded gravely. He also knew of Akito's plan as he overheard and tried to hide the expression on his face from the teens. By the time Hatori returned, Noami had walked in, with Yuri, Dikatou, and Sarah in tow.

"Hatori-san, give them my mask, they need to see her first before me." Tohru suggested tearfully, Yuki and Kyo also disagreed and Hatori politely nodded as he handed two to Kazuma and Shigure, the rest to Dikatou's family. He had one of his own handing around his neck. Noami suggested waiting out in the lobby with the teen trio.

"Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, wait for everyone else with Noami." Kazuma ordered kindly, they nodded as they turned and left through the doors. The secretary gave them all disapproving looks, they knew why; it was some time since visiting hours ended. But Kyo's ticked expression was all the warning any sane person would know without words. When the doors shut behind the group. The teen trio and Noami were silent. All grave and solemn. The rain continued to beat down on the windowpanes, adding to the gloomy atmosphere.

"I know this will kind of sound stupid, but since…since you knew Eriko since she was, well, you know little, was she always erm…so…you know…" Kyo muttered, breaking the silence. Yuki got Tohru to sit down, and sat beside her, trying not to get too close to her. Noami's face brightened slightly, but a sad smile was all it gave.

"Yes, I'm afraid she had always been the restless type. Her case is…very similar to your head's, Akito. I knew him as well, they both knew since they were very young that they wouldn't have long to live. The Fox curses Eriko, she was destined to run and die alone. While Akito wasn't to live to around the thirties or was it twenty-five? I don't know, but both have very similar pains that burden them, but very different views. When Eriko was young, she didn't see life worth living if you were destined to die off as soon as you were of age, but she never thought it would be kind of her to ruin others lives. It was obvious…that she never wanted us involved with her."

"_It's healthier than being here," Eriko snapped from behind her book._

"Her words were harsh, but it was to keep us away, to keep us from getting harmed. She wished for us to be happy, but with each and every passing day, she grew more dark and distant. She made no friends, just more enemies. She caught notorious criminals and school vandalizers, but she was never caught getting to them and only left them for someone else to find. You could say she was the heroine of the night, she kept people safe when she was with them. Yet she could never keep her well being safe, there was always something there to accuse her, but being Eriko, she always got out, always got away with it. Someone else always took the blame, someone she didn't hate, she didn't like it…" Noami explained in a glum tone.

"It was like having someone else pay for your crime, my…my mother used to say that whenever you pay for another's crime, don't ever think of that one criminal as notorious. They would have to walk on, with the un-defying guilt hovering above them, to remind them whenever they tried to do what they did that caused that person a problem, especially to someone close, sometimes that person never liked it either, but just didn't know what to do…" Tohru said, jumping in with her eyelids drooping.

"They could have turned themselves in, apologized to a mother or a father or even both, do what they could to repent, but sometimes, some people never thought of it as enough. Sometimes they would resort to different things…"

_"I know it's painful, but they cannot know Yuki…" _Yuki remembered the day he had accidentally bumped into a girl playing game. He transformed, and every one of those children had their memories suppressed. They probably never understood what they saw, so they probably didn't understand what Hatori was doing to them when they dragged them to his hand one by one. Yuki didn't want to watch he didn't want to be forgotten by his friends he had gotten to know in such a short period of time when he was outside the estate.

* * *

"_Is it so bad that they cannot see me that way?" Yuki asked, "They didn't mind that I was a Rat, they just stared at me. They didn't run away…they didn't tell their parents, they just stared at me…"_

"_All the more reason that they should forget, one day the secret will leak out of one of them, I don't think you would like the results…when it is no longer secret…" Hatori had once said, back when he was younger, when he was almost finished in his medical exams in medical school. He patted Yuki's head, it meant to be reassuring, but Yuki all-in-all, found it hopeless, truly hopeless…even Akito went against it, something that could have made him happy._

"_A boy who turns into a rat? You don't think they will like you do you? They'll hate you, they'll be disgusted…they'll be horrified…would you rather be talked down to as a lowly boy that transformed into a rat? Or would you rather keep it a secret and people not treat you in such a way?" Akito asked.

* * *

_

"It's hard to try to repent for something serious, maybe whatever Eriko ever tried to do was repent for not herself, but for the Fox. I found out a while ago when she saved me from a speeding truck on the day we were coming home from the store together. She wanted to say it was her fault for almost getting me killed, I'm sure that's what she thought. And I think she had only saved me that day, not because of the Fox, but because she and I had 'bonded'. I think she knows what she needs to do, to correct her mistakes she did, there's only one problem…she's not repenting for herself, she's doing it to make up for the Fox…" Tohru finished with an uttered cry into her hands.

"…" they were speechless, Eriko meant to repent for the Fox? Why would she do that? Did she think she was the Fox that decided not to join the Zodiac race and banquet? Or did she feel that she was the Fox from a thousand years ago?

"I don't get any of this…" Kyo mutter with enmity.

"None of us do," Noami replied.

* * *

They all stood around her, Eriko. She was tucked under comfortably in the white sheets of the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Her cheeks were colored pink; it was obvious that she was still in a heavy condition. Maybe this was the last of her symptoms….maybe it was just a warning. But her breathing was slightly labored, but besides that, her chest rose up and down in a troubled sleep. Hatori was working on the machine hooked to her oxygen mask and the IV in her arm was constantly dripping with water.

"You do know what this might mean?" Kazuma asked the people in the room along with him. He was sitting down beside Eriko, Yuri was possibly the furthest away, holding in tears. They nodded solemnly, like their best friends died. "I don't think she should know either, not about that fox all right Yuri?" Yuri nodded in understanding. Kazuma turned back to his niece. Maybe he should have come earlier, to ensure her safety. Instead, there was a struggle that brought out her transformation and it seemed, that for once, Shigure had done something smart that did more good than harm.

"Shigure, the time is close." Kazuma said, Shigure looked oddly serious as he nodded.

"I know, but after what happened, I can't really leave her without feeling guilty. It was partly my fault this happened, if I only didn't call for Noami on that day, and mentioned the things I did…she wouldn't be here right now." Shigure answered. Hatori looked up at his lifetime friend.

"There is no time to think back now Shigure, it's time for some action to be taken if what we want to happen, to happen. You know what you're supposed to do. So why don't you do it, without hesitation?" Hatori asked, leaving Dikatou, Sarah, and Yuri in the dark at the moment. "Is it because you are frightened that she will not forgive you? In truth, I wouldn't either. But Sunmei has cared for you as soon as she met you, you were the same. But unfortunately…some past doings led you to a difficult fork in the road."

"So then Shigure, what path will you take?" Kazuma asked. Shigure looked away, not eager to share his feelings that his face and eyes might show. In reason, Kazuma and Shigure went back to their business. And Dikatou and Sarah clung together in a loving embrace, Sarah was puffy-eyed from the ride from their house to hear, knowing what had happened to her adopted daughter. Shigure alone walked out of the room. Before the door could click though, Yuri followed.

"Shigure?" Yuri said, shutting the door behind them. The hallway was deserted, giving them a time for a private talk. "Does this whole thing have to do with Sunmei?" Shigure looked at her with a wry smile.

"What would make you think that?" Shigure asked, stupid question as Yuri frowned.

"I'm not stupid, they mentioned Sunmei in there. You may not know it, but they're not the only ones who knew about you two." Yuri explained. "Before she left you both practically were engaged. You were in love, everyone knew it. But it wasn't Sunmei you who was hesitant to move to the next level. You were, I was there when it happened Shigure."

* * *

"_Hey come on Shi-kun!" Sunmei cried as she tried to drag him out of the Sohma Estate, but he was reluctant. He didn't want to step out of his room for some reason, Yuri was outside. She was visiting Hatori with Mihoshi and Noami, whom were helping out around the spring-cleaning. She sat outside, outside Shigure's 'house' in the estate. She was wearing a light violet kimono and her hair was down. She let her legs swing as she sat outside, humming to herself._

"_Not now Sunny-chan…" Shigure whispered, he was aggravated with something. It didn't take anyone who knew him closely to figure that out. If Shigure were annoyed or aggravated, he wouldn't show it, but simply torture someone else. Most of these so called 'Shi-tor-gure-ture' were basically a simple never do what he's told, play harmless tricks on people he wasn't fond of. Though, not all were harmless._

"_What's…what's wrong Shigure? What's been going on?" Sunmei sounded concerned, and it only inflicted more curiosity into Yuri, as she leaned against the door._

"_Nothing's been going on…it's just that someone special to me is here, and she doesn't appreciate visitors near me." Shigure replied nervously. Now Yuri thought her ears weren't working. Shigure, nervous? He must have run into a wall or something, Shigure was NEVER nervous or aggravated, or mad, or angry, or serious, or sad, oh! He was just always happy, well when Yuri always saw him anyway._

"_Akito you mean? What's wrong with him? Sick again? You should introduce me to him…" Sunmei suggested._

"_No, this is something that you shouldn't get involved in." Shigure stated._

"_Why not?" Sunmei asked, pinning him with a direct glare, making him flinch. "There shouldn't be secrets between you and I Shi-kun, I trust you, and you trust me right? So why are you keeping things from me? You were always open on your family matters before…" It was silent for a moment, before Shigure broke it._

"_Sun-"_

"_No, no, you don't have to tell me. Not every couple tells the other everything about themselves. I just thought that…well…never mind, it's dumb…" Sunmei said, but Shigure took her in his arms anyway._

"_I'm sorry…it's really complicated to tell you the truth. If you want answers, I'll give them to you. If they're personal, I will still tell you, but you can't tell anyone all right?" Shigure asked._

"_No, if it's something that you promised you wouldn't tell, then I politely decline. I don't want you to get into trouble." Sunmei replied._

"_Now how can I be a good boyfriend if I don't tell you everything that's on my mind hm?" Shigure asked, his nose burrowing into her hair with gentle movement. Sunmei looked up at him, her gray orbs meeting brown pools._

"_How can I depend on him if he can't even keep his promises?" she asked, her eyes tearing. He brought up his left hand and with the pad of his thumb, wiped her eyes._

"_Well, all right. But some of the personal issues of mine are only promises kept by the most closest, dearest, and most trust-worthy of friends I made a promise to." Shigure said with a smile._

"_So I shouldn't be told,"_

"_Yes, you should be because I am one of those closest, dearest, and most trust-worthy friends. I also, prefer you one as well." Shigure remarked as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "The truth is I made a promise to someone here, before I met you. I said something that she's clinging to…and she won't let go."_

"_She?"_

"_It has something to do with Akito."_

"_Akito? He's not a she!" Yuri leaned further into the door, not caring that it wasn't wise to eavesdrop._

"_Well, that's the problem…"_

"_What's the problem?"_

"_Akito is exactly a he either,"

* * *

_

"You loved Akito didn't you, I know Akito is truly a woman. Why she acts like a man is beyond me, but while you're in love with Akito, you're also feeling for Sunmei as well. On that day you told Sunmei the most valuable secret of the present cursed Sohma generation, she didn't care. She understood it was the past that you dwelled on. But…but you never told her what you exactly said to Akito did you? You simply said you did something that Akito wasn't willing to let you go free for, you didn't lie to Sunmei, but you didn't tell the whole truth either." Yuri said, Shigure opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and shut it. "Please Shigure-san, do something, do what Kazuma said. He said you knew what you were supposed to do, so do it, before any more harm comes into people's lives."

"But what I'm supposed to do, might bring harm to Akito. Or even Sunmei, I don't want to hurt either of them." Shigure admitted.

"There's a difference in result to what you do Shigure, you can either do the right thing and risk someone getting hurt or not do the right thing and it's possible for everyone to get hurt, everyone involved in this despicable curse. Such as myself, your friends, Kaede, Noami, anyone who is either connected or knows about the curse can get hurt. Please, just do what you think is best, and think about the possibilities and results. You aren't the only one who saw the way life works," Yuri finished and straightened. Watching Shigure's form.

"All right…" Yuri's face brightened.

"You…you'll do it?" Shigure looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course, there's already enough of our friends and families involved. Let's not make matters worse," Shigure said, as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You kind of remind me of Sunmei, but only by a little." Yuri smiled. "All right, tell Hatori I'm leaving." Then he began walking down the hall. Yuri just stood there, beneath her mask was an amused grin.

"Um…Yuri, do you know how to drive?" Shigure asked, stopping in his tracks when he realized what he was about to do.


	39. Shigure, the Dog Star

**Chapter Thirty-nine**

_When I do right, no one remembers. When I do wrong, no one ever forgets._

Olivia Worth 

**Shigure, The Dog Star**

The road was slippery; therefore the driver took it slower on the road. In the back of the black limo, sat Hatsuharu, Momiji, Yasashiku, and Myuu. When the main house was told of the unfortunate events, Hatsuharu and Momiji instantly got ready to go, before they got out the door however, Yasashiku and Myuu who was over at his house studying phoned them. They asked if they could have a ride since Momiji bounced right to the topic as soon as he heard whom it was and accepted. So now they were only fifteen minutes away from the hospital. None of them had anything to say even Momiji was dead silent, his barely visible rabbit ears drooping. Now that a storm had settled in it the temperature cooled wondrously. But what took its place, was the ever-dreaded, hair-frizzier, miserable humidity.

"So…do either of you know what happened?" Haru dared to break the silence, asking the Lion and Myuu. Yasashiku blinked and looked up at his senpai.

"Afraid so, but weren't you told? Kazuma-sensei put us into mild detail." Yasashiku asked, Haru and Momiji looked slightly shocked.

"You know Kazuma Sohma?" Momiji asked.

"Never meant him personally, but my father once told me he was a dojo master in the Sohmas. That's all I basically know about the guy, why?" Yasashiku asked back, the rain pattered against the windows harder, dampening their moods.

"That's right, but I just wanted to know because he was my master, along with Kyo's, Yuki's, and Kagura-chan's." Haru answered, "so do tell us what Kazuma-sensei told you?"

"Well, he said that Eriko and Shigure were soaked to the bone outside –why they were outside I don't know- and when Shigure came back, she had a serious case of pneumonia and had to rush her to the hospital. That's all I got." Yasashiku explained.

"How long do you think it'll last?" Myuu asked, "her condition I mean? She doesn't deserve something so horrid,"

"Who does?" Haru asked with sarcasm. Yasashiku glared at him, sending him a reproachful look, warning him not to talk like that.

"I think she'll be okay, but with how things have been going for her. I'm not sure either," Momiji stated. "We're just gonna have to wait till we get there and see how she's doing before we jump to conclusions."

"Right," Yasashiku agreed, as much as he hoped that his older cousin would be fine, it seemed that her time was drawing nearer. Yet if it happened before next year's graduation, it would be most unexpected as the older generation had said themselves it wouldn't be till after the graduation that she would take off. Yet with school term for this year almost over with (by a week) than summer would probably take whatever strength she had away from her. As it said in the legend, Minari preferred being inside, not being disturbed by the sun's light. Minari…half fox…half-human…but she wasn't only half fox, she had the blood of a goddess running through her veins, or well, used to.

"Ah, you made it." Noami greeted as the visitors clambered out of Eriko's room and into the lobby as the Cow, Rabbit, Lion, and Myuu came in. Dikatou and Sarah remained in her room along with Hatori for a few more minutes. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Noami remained out in the lobby as Hatori said it would take a few more minutes to make adjustments to her monitor. Yet the only one who seemed to mind was the secretary, who did yawning and glowering at the new guests, probably want to go home, but was unable with the guests here.

"If they're going to make me work overtime than they might as well pay me triple…" she whined quietly as she adjusted her glasses. No one paid her no mind and simply began to talk.

"How is she?" Haru asked as they settled down, Momiji sat next to Tohru and talked to her in a reassuring tone. Myuu sat on her other side as well, forcing a small smile that didn't fool anyone. Yuki, Kyo, Yasashiku, Haru, Kazuma, and Noami were gathered in a small group of their own nears the entrance door.

"Stable, or so Hatori claims." Noami answered. Sighing, Yasashiku looked around.

"I though Shigure was here as well." Yasashiku stated.

"He and Yuri left, for what we don't know. But it seemed important that they left in such a hurry." Yuki declared, Kazuma smiled softly, his eyelids drooped.

"Let's not worry about Shigure, he can take care of himself. And well, I think Yuri is driving him wherever he needs to go." Kazuma answered, when it came out of his mouth, everyone else seemed at ease, knowing Kazuma wouldn't lie on something so complicated.

"Shigure can't care about himself, someone else always has to take care of him." Kyo stated, most of them nodded in agreement. As of now, only Tohru was able to keep the three men under control before Eriko began staying with them. Tohru remained silent, instead of trying to be modest about everything they agreed on.

"Tohru? She'll be fine, you'll see." Momiji reassured. Tohru hiccuped and buried her face in her hands suddenly, Yuki and Kyo's faces grew gloomier and Noami, Kazuma, Yasashiku, and Noami began to grim. Haru remained emotionless while Momiji and Myuu tried to comfort Tohru. "Is it something I said? I'm sorry Tohru, I really am."

"It's not what you said Momiji, it's what's happening to Eriko. Right?" Haru asked, looking over at the adults, Kazuma and Noami nodded solemnly.

"So you have been sensing it as well Haru-kun, I'm not surprised." Noami stated calmly with a small smile. Haru nodded and looked back at Momiji.

"Yeah, I know that Eriko and her cousins had been cursed since the second time I met them. Actually, I sensed it from Eriko when we went sledding before Christmas. It felt more like a little spark, you know, a small vibration when I was around her. Yet now, it feels like recognition, like she was one of us. It only came clear to me when I was near people like Eriko. So if I'm correct, Yasashiku, Kaede and Yuri are cursed as well." Haru explained, Kazuma nodded slowly. Yasashiku's eyes twitched.

"What are you talking about _are cursed as well_? You mean to say is that-you're cursed too?" Yasashiku looked around them, he probably along with Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo hadn't sensed it yet.

"That's correct Yasashiku, like you are cursed by the spirit of the Lion, Haru here is possessed by the Cow. Momiji, the Rabbit. Yuki and Kyo, well, it wouldn't be hard to guess if the Cat was part of the Zodiac. But Yuki is cursed by the Rat and Kyo, by the Cat." Noami said.

"So what's with this sensing thing then? Why haven't we sensed it and you have?" Yasashiku asked, looking at Haru. Tohru had stopped sobbing and looked up. No one answered that, because no one knew the answer.

* * *

_I had always wanted to feel like being well…like her, but then again, she has her own troubles doesn't she? _Eriko's mind was hazed and hurt, why couldn't she move her own body. It hurt her so bad but she still wanted to move. She could hear those around her, she knew her family and friends were there before. Yet, she could do nothing but feel the silence. She didn't want to hurt anymore, and she didn't want them to hurt anymore. She wanted it all to just end…

_Would I be talking about myself? I would be selfish to think that…I'm not the only one hurting, everyone has their own pains and fears, yet all I do is think about my own, not thinking about every one else's struggles. The Fox is truly selfish… _all around her was darkness, was it all right to sentence herself to be lost in oblivion. It seemed that world suited her more than the lovely planet of earth. It didn't deserve to bear her existence. No one deserved to be around her and be harmed because of her selfish being…no one did…especially not her friends…not her family…

_I'm sorry that I'm only a burden…there's no hope for the generations of the Fox…but if we don't bear it, which would? Someone else, who dared to suffer? They still wouldn't deserve it, deserve the long line from a thousand years back from being cursed by the sinister black canine that wished to have nothing to do with the world and the animals that wished for her to join. Yet, the Cat was better, so why didn't they fight for his acceptance? Some friends, maybe the Fox found out about them and their disloyalty and refused because of that…either way, it would still have been rejected throughout time…like the Cat himself. _Eriko just wanted it to end; she could have struck herself if it weren't for her cowardice and inability to move. She couldn't move, but if she could, her being would tremble. If she could, she would have cried there. Yet, her mind and heart alone only wept. Alone, they did, together they cried because they functioned for someone whose life ended before they were even born. That was her fate that was the curse that was her, the Fox. It was her burden to carry, and she would carry it alone.

_But if I had a choice of living and dying…I would choose to die, and make sure to take the curse along with me to hell… _Eriko thought to herself, it was hopeless, why couldn't she just die there, and not get up to run away to die? Run so far so as not to be discovered, just to die? Eriko couldn't have been the only one to think that this fate was stupid, but fate made the rules, and only fate ruled the cursed lives. Everyone else lived normally, walking by windows and shopping for those they love and for themselves. Why couldn't they live like that, instead of walking about with a dark cloud hovering above their heads? But Eriko knew the cursed weren't the only ones to suffer…

_Saki and Megumi Hanajima…you carry no dark clouds, Saki you were born with that power to protect the ones you care for and Megumi, you gained your ability to be like your sister, to make sure she wasn't alone in the world with such abnormality…but being born possessed by a vengeful spirit, what does that do? But bring harm upon everyone around you… _Eriko felt herself wanting to leave, to leave this place and never have to face that dearest again. That way, no one would be hurt. She could hurt alone, she could do that…she had been doing it the day she transformed into a fox for her Aunt Sarah…she didn't remember if she transformed for Mina, but she wasn't cursed, so she must have for her. And her older sister Ruubii as well…

"_Don't give in mistress…don't let the darkness carry you away…_" It was the red fox again, but now, she sat in the darkness, sitting on her hutches on Eriko's stomach. Only they seemed to be in this dark world, they were alone.

"What is there left for me now…? I'm not worth it, not worth fighting for." Eriko muttered, the gleaming amber eyes of the kitsune stared down at Eriko. Her bushy red tail was sleek and smooth, and shined from an unknown source of light. Where was the light, she didn't see any light bulbs or the sun.

"_What is there to live for mistress? Here, there is nothing to fight for, here, there is nothing left for you. Yet back there, where you're loved ones talked to you, thought about you, walked with you. That was something that was left for you, they were there, they didn't disappear and shrink into the shadows. There they fight for you, back in the light they stuck by your side, much like glue. There was something to hold onto to, to keep living and stay there where you can be happy. Yet there's only one question, when they wish to fight for you, will you let them?_" the fox asked, silence pursued. Eriko stared up into the nothing-ness of black.

_No…I don't think I would let them fight for me…they would get involved in something so trivial that has nothing to do with them…they would be fools to try and save someone that had never really lived. _Eriko thought, yet the fox seemed to read her mind.

"_If you wish to simply give up with no fight mistress, I will leave you to believe that you have never lived before. It is not my duty to force the fox generations into thinking in any other way._" The fox stood and began to walk away; the light that shined on her began to dim. Where was that light coming from? It didn't hurt Eriko's eyes, no, it certainly didn't. Yet, the light was shining on her as well, angelic-like light. She couldn't move, so she couldn't see the source, but when a thought came to her, she warmed up immensely. She was giving off the light, she was shining brightly! How could that be, from what her mind told her, she would be swallowed by darkness, not engulfed by light. Yet her heart told her otherwise…there was something there, still keeping her alive, she was fighting without realizing it. She was trying to fight away that darkening ebbing that was drawing her away from everyone. Why didn't she discover it before?

"_You may not know it mistress…but I'm fighting too…we're all fighting, for what we wish to happen. The only one with the power to help, is the numerous of vengeful spirits. The only thing to do is to…fulfill the prophecy…_" The fox's voice lingered.

"Wait…who are you? You never told me your name!" Eriko cried out, still unable to move.

"_I'm sorry that I cannot answer that at this time, all the answers you seek were not answered Eriko…because they couldn't be answered, not at that time, nor at that place…_"

"Then where can I find all these answers! I need to know them! Before my time comes…"

"_Minari's Fortress in Kyoto might have answers…but that's all I can tell you, I'm afraid this will be our last meeting from now on mistress…take care, and stay strong…_"

_Stay strong…_

Eriko's hands twitched catching Hatori's eye. Sarah and Dikatou left only a few minutes ago to state that he was done and a few other people could come in by now. He stood up straight and walked over to the side of her bed.

_Why can't I still not move…I need to get to Kyoto…_

"Hold on tight Eriko-chan," Hatori murmured gently.

_Hatori?_

"I know it's hard, but you have now began to live your own life…you're learning to push aside what you are, you are fighting. It's what we all wished for,"

_Help me! I need to get to Kyoto!_

"I'm sorry that we can't do more,"

_It's not your fault at all…its no one's fault that we're cursed Hatori…so stop blaming yourself, _

"Just stay strong, and with hope, you'll make it through,"

_I'm afraid it's already too late to save me, but its not too late to obtain the answers! If only I could tell you…tell all of you…and we might get rid of the curse once and for all!_

_Stay strong…_

"We're here Shigure-san," Yuri stated as she parked the car and turned off the engine. Shigure got out of the car and snapped up the umbrella. He closed the door and ran over to Yuri's side and held it over her as well as himself as she climbed out of the driver's seat. Locking the car and dropping her keys into her coat pocket they walked up to the Sohma Estate's gates. They both stared at the gates, with one swift movement Shigure gathered himself up and pushed the door open.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Yuri asked, Shigure was looking ahead of them as they walked in and stopped. Yuri looked around, it was still so bare, and maybe it was because it was so hot, but now with all this rain. It would begin to bloom again. Shigure nodded solemnly.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," Shigure stated as he pushed the gates closed and led Yuri to the house he was looking for. But before they stepped onto the smooth wood, a shriek filled the night, Shigure and Yuri dropped the umbrella and took off their shoes and slid the shoji doors open. Yuri followed Shigure through the confusing halls, wondering how he knew his way.

"That was Sunmei!" Shigure cried, Yuri's eyes widened as they suddenly slid to a stop, and without knocking. Shigure pulled open the door, everything moved in slow motion. When Shigure looked into the room, his eyes widened and Yuri covered her mouth to avoid gasping. Inside the room the doors to the gardens were slid open, the rain pouring in. In the middle, was a bundle of three people. Kureno stood out the most, with his reddish-brown hair, his own being and Sunmei's, whom was under Kureno were blocking the wind and rain it seemed, yet who they were blocking was shivering and crying out violently. It was Akito.

"Akito!" Shigure cried as the Dog and Elephant hurried into the room, Kureno and Sunmei looked up in surprise. Akito lunged out and her arms wrapped around Sunmei's middle and her head swiftly hit her diaphragm, nearly knocking the wind out of Sunemi as she clung to Akito in a protect-ful embrace. Kureno (whom was grasped by Akito too tightly before to move) quickly got up and ventured to the doors to shut them.

"What happened?" Yuri asked as she helped Kureno, Shigure took Kureno's place, but try to loosen Akito's grip on Sunmei.

"Akito wanted the doors open, but when we refused she lashed out and struck Sunmei," Kureno answered as he and Yuri finally shut the doors. "Next to that, she hasn't been taking her medicine still."

"What's this with Akito being a she? I thought he was a he!" Yuri cried, Akito noticed and a wild eye glanced up from under the Dog's and Horse's arms.

"GET HER OUT! GET THAT WENCH OUT OF HERE! MAKE HER FORGET! WHERE THE HELL IS HATORI!" Akito cried struggling to get out of Shigure's and Sunemi's grasps. "GET THE FRIGGIN' HELL OFF OF ME! YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! SO GET OFF! I ORDERED YOU TO GET OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW! LISTEN TO ME!"

"No! Akito! Stop! Stop it right now!" Shigure ordered back, freezing Akito in her place when she managed to stand up.

"Why should I?"

"Because then you'll hurt someone!" Shigure answered.

"You're acting like I haven't hurt somebody already," Akito replied, a drop of liquid hit the floor as realization struck Shigure. Akito smirked. "Don't be too shocked Shigure…you're only things after all…" Another and another drop of liquid fell to the floor with an undefying 'splash'. Sunmei whimpered as her hands shakily hugged her chest, where her kimono was torn and bleeding freshly. Akito lazily walked out from in between them and walked away. Yuri and Kureno watched him wearily as he walked to the right shoji door and opened it.

"Akito, you'll become-" Yuri cried out, but Akito snapped at her first.

"Ill? I'm well aware of that. But you see Elephant; there isn't anything that can stop me from being ill. I have always been ill, so why do people stop me from falling to my death, I don't know. It does feel good though…to not be afraid of becoming ill…when you're ill already…" Akito stated as he stepped into the rain, Kureno remained at the door, not watching Akito as he became soaked. Yuri, out of fright, froze.

"Sunmei…" Shigure whispered, going down to both knees and leaning over to peer up at her face. "Sunny-chan…?" Sunmei didn't look up, but only sobbed back in response. She tightened her grip on her upper kimono and lowered her head. Almost instantly Shigure caught her chin, gently pushing it up. "I'm sorry…this is all my fault…" he smiled softly when his eyes gained contact with her stormy orbs. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, but it might have been because she seemed to have been crying a lot as well.

"I was angry that you seemed to have doubted our friendship…so I, I told you what was going on. Taking advantage of your love for Akito, I'm sorry…and if you don't forgive me, I understand…I would hate me too…" Shigure said as his free hand stroked her hair that fell down over her shoulder. She was hurt, harmed by what he did, he never felt so much regret till now. Seeing a woman he cared for hurting another woman he loved broke his heart. Almost slowly, he could almost hear his cardiac walls crack and snap. She wasn't going to forgive him…

"I…I don't h-hate you…Shigure…" Sunmei finally said, she was trying to force a smile, but when she couldn't, she gave up and instead, her eyes began to tear. "I could never…hate you, and I had…never…blamed you in…the first place, I'm glad that you…told me what was…going on, I felt like I was needed to solve something, in the end…it was you who had to come to the rescue…" Sunmei let out a cry as she managed to lean over a bit, yet Shigure caught her when she began to fall. He drew her up to his chest and tightly embraced her, his face buried in her ebony locks.

"Thank Kureno and Yuri for me…" Sunmei said as she closed her eyes. Falling into much needed slumber, Shigure waited till her breathing became normal that he looked up at Akito's figure. Who was still lost in oblivion, his back to them all.

"She's coming back with me Akito," Shigure finally stated, Yuri and Kureno exchanged worried glances when Akito began to chuckle; a heavier laughter soon came after. When Akito calmed, her head turned slightly, the little light illuminated her narrow and deadly gaze at Shigure, who was the only one seen from the door at her view. Yuri and Kureno were on the side, away from her path of sight.

"I don't think so…you and the Elephant are staying here…" Akito stated as she walked in and stopped. Her hair glistened from the water that drenched her from the rain shower. She left a watery pool behind her, and it began to increase with every drop of water falling from her attire and hair. "You'll all have to live with me someday and I demand that you stay here now, Hatori will be back soon anyway…"

"He will not! Eriko's in the hospital so he's staying longer to ensure that she'll be all right without him!" Yuri blurted out without thinking. Akito's gaze turned towards her as she covered her mouth, realizing she was the one who just shouted that out. But she didn't dare take it back; she didn't want to show fear to this woman. But the fear, she had already seen. The head turned towards her, and began to walk slowly. Out of fear and instinct, she backed away and hit the wall with Akito still advancing towards her.

"Akito! Leave her alone!" Shigure cried. Kureno watched with similar eyes of agony and fright. "She didn't do anything!"

"Oh yes she did, she defied me." Akito answered as he stopped at least a foot away from the horrified Yuri. She wasn't sure what to do, and feared the worst. Akito's right eye was the only one visible and not shadowed by her hair. "You now know what I really am, therefore, you can't leave. Yet I do not want your memory erased, why? The same reason why I don't have to tell you."

"Kureno! Stop her!" Shigure cried, Kureno, whom was hesitant, did nothing.

"I can't go against her wishes," Kureno stated, horrified, Shigure looked back at Akito. And shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

"RUN YURI! RUN!" he shouted, Yuri was frozen for a moment, yet before Akito could raise his hand to only have it come down on her cheek, she bolted out of the room, cried from Shigure to keep running followed her every step.

"What the hell are you doing Kureno! Get her back!" Akito cried, Yuri slipped her shoes on and tripped off the floor and onto the ground. Scurrying off the ground and to the gates, people hidden in the houses came out to see what was going on. Kureno remained rooted to the floor, staring in disbelief at Akito. "GET HER KURENO!"

"KEEP RUNNING YURI!" Shigure cried as Kureno hesitantly ran out of the room, leaving Akito fuming.

"This is all your damn fault Shigure! You damn Dog! You're all idiots!" Akito cried. Yuri pushed open the doors and ignored the pain from her aching ankle as she rushed to her car's door and tried to launch the key into the padlock. Her hands shook horribly and kept her from getting it into the hole. Kureno ran slower than her really could, as soon as she unlocked the door and climbed in, he was out of Akito's sight, so therefore, he stopped at the wooden walls as Yuri started the engine and backed the car up. When the wheels shifted, she gave Kureno a thankful glance and sped off.

"How could you do this to me Shigure?" Akito asked as he spotted Kureno coming back empty-handed. "Why did you betray me?"

"I did not betray you Akito, how can I when I'm still cursed? We're all cursed, so therefore, we're all on the same side!" Shigure cried.


	40. When the Flowers Renew

**A/N:

* * *

**

_I had the sudden urge to do a Kisa and Hiro chappy, I couldn't resist. Though it won't be completely out of whack. Right now, there's going to be some time thus, age complications. Let's see, in the anime series Hiro is eleven I think while Kisa is twelve from what I've heard. So now that they're in junior year (Eriko, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo) that would mean that more than one year have gone by if I'm correct. So that would make Hiro somewhere around twelve and Kisa nearly thirteen. But if it's wrong (math and algebra isn't my strongest points and surprisingly I beat both exams with flying colors) then forgive me because that'll be their ages and Hiro's younger sibling, Hinata. (I'm afraid I can't find out if Hinata's a girl or a boy! So if any of you know! Please tell me quickly if you know! I'll really appreciate it! But if I mention Hinata in this chapter, he'll be Hiro's little brother. So I have a fifty-fifty chance of guessing right! Anyway, onto the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter Forty**

_Where there is no shame, there is no honor._

Madam Clarity Rodina

**When the Flowers Renew**

"It's beautiful here Hiro-kun, thank you so much for bringing me here today!" Kisa cried happily, Hiro's heart fluttered from the sight of her kind smile. The Sheep blushed lightly as he looked out at the lovely arrangements of flowers and fountains here and there. They were at the Tokyo Butterfly Gardens; it had been several weeks since Kisa had been down lately. Afraid it might have been because of some other social issue Hiro had decided to treat her somewhere special, here, he spent his own pocket money raised from his mother's generous hand. As he tried to regain his sarcastic posture Kisa continued to thank Hiro as she bounced energetically from flower to flower. Once she jumped because a spring bee flew too near it seemed, Hiro, naturally, was at her side.

"Are you all right Kisa?" he asked without thinking, Kisa smiled warmly as she grasped his hand in hers.

"I'm all right, look! That one's pretty! Do you know what it is Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked as she pulled a blushing Hiro gently down the cobble-stoned path, their shoulders grazing wide and maturing leaves. Summer was approaching fast, and with the last of the spring showers doing what they can for the flowers that had kept strong throughout the spring, to last through to autumn.

"Unknown Beauties I think, or so what the sign says." Hiro answered as he peered over at the habitat's sign in front of the lavender-pink flowers that sprouted among the oddly shaped leaves that grew beneath them. Kisa tapped one gently and it bounced back up, with a small giggle she headed down a row of bulbs. Hiro followed, showing no signs of fatigue, but instead clear interest and happiness that Kisa was bouncing back to her caring nature.

During the past few weeks, Kisa had been growing dimmer, like a candle slowly burning out. Needless to say, the first thing that came to Hiro's mind was that she was being teased once again by her classmates that had supposedly stopped tormenting her a few weeks after she returned when she gained the courage to stand up to them and finally ignore them completely. When he thought of no other explanation, he saved up his money to bring her to the Tokyo Butterfly Gardens that weekend where the crowds were little, especially on due-to-rain days. Yet, they weren't the only ones who took advantage of the nice silence. Humming birds and nectar-collecting insects scurried out of their hiding places and made themselves at home within the petals of the lovely blooms.

But why Kisa truly acted that way Hiro didn't know, and he didn't want to bring back anything bad to her mind if he asked, she might droop back down, welt from the lively red rose he was hoping to bring back this dewy morning. The shy Sheep watched as Kisa visited one plant after another, taking no notice of the humidity that Hiro was currently hating. Rain, gray clouds, distant thunder he could deal with. Heat alone was never wanted, together with humidity was anyone's nightmare, well, a human being of course.

"Is there something bothering you Hiro-kun?" Hiro jumped back down to earth when he heard her voice talk to him. He shook his head slightly and managed to place a smile on his face, but Kisa could fake one better than anyone, he couldn't fake on because he hated to smile too much. But for Kisa, he would die for. Yet the curiosity of the situation that led to this was driving him up a wall, he wanted to know why she was so depressed back there.

"No, well…yeah, there is. Erm…Kisa…? What happened?" Hiro asked, suddenly realizing it came out a bit odd he added. "You were kind of sad the past few weeks, or well, looked it. What'' wrong?" Sounding concerned didn't seem to suit Hiro at all, the only one he ever felt for enough to actually be genuinely concerned were obviously, Kisa and his mother, Satsuki and now the new arrival, Hinata. Kisa looked up at Hiro questionably and then smiled.

"Hiro? Did you bring me here today because of that?" Kisa asked shyly, Hiro gulped, as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks.

"Um…yeah…I mean…yes, that's why I brought you here. You were so sad…I mean you were a lot better after you stayed with that _stupid woman _and then you started acting…like that!" Hiro stated, his blush was heating up, he knew that, but the harder he tried to relieve it, the more redness that came to his cheeks. Kisa, though, only giggled softly.

"I'm sorry to have you worry so much Hiro-kun," Kisa said, tugging his sleeve slightly.

"No! You don't have to apologize! I was being stupid you weren't really sad were you?" Hiro asked, Kisa shook her head.

"No, not really. It was…well, someone else that was…sad…" Kisa answered as her hand placed itself firmly in his, grasping it tightly. Her thin fingers had easily slipped through his, placing themselves as if they were the missing pieces to Hiro's almost completed puzzle. He was clearly confused, and was trying hard to hide that fact, but she caught the baffled flicker in his orbs quickly. "I know it's strange…but I found out what it was a few days ago. It turns out – from what Hatsuharu-san said – that he had been sensing things as well. He predicted that I was feeling something from someone else, Hatsuharu-san predicted it was connected to those Sanotomonos, though the only one I have ever met was Sanotomono-san, you know, our teacher." Kisa explained, Hiro nodded in understanding. Their teacher, Mr. Sanotomono was new this year and was probably around his mid-twenties with a stoic composure and knowledgeable education to boot. Not that any one minded, he was strict and fair, but he was certainly kind and compassionate when it came to having friendly discussions with just about anyone, especially with students and his fellow educators.

"You see, Hatsuharu believes they're cursed as well." Kisa said, Hiro's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious? You mean that the Sanotomonos are cursed as well? How can that be?" Hiro asked, Kisa's smile grew grim.

"I'm not sure, I haven't asked him myself and I haven't seen nor heard from him at all since then. So therefore, I do not know. But he did say himself that he had been sensing things as well, but he thinks my senses are much more accurate than anyone else who is cursed. As well as the other Tiger of the other Zodiac." Kisa responded.

"So there's another family out there cursed by the Chinese Zodiac?" Hiro asked.

"No, the Sanotomonos are cursed by a whole different curse, the only animals that are the same as ours are only the Horse and Tiger." Kisa said, "Or at least I think so, but who they are I'm not sure. I haven't met them at all."

"Don't you think Sanotomono-san might be cursed? Maybe that's why he never took the hugs offered from him by girls in our class." Hiro suggested, Kisa politely shrugged.

"I don't know, Hatsuharu-san said theirs was much different than ours." Kisa answered.

"Yeah, probably…" Hiro agreed softly as he gripped her hand tighter and led her down a different path of the flowery garden. Kisa smiled at the sight of a glistening green and blue humming bird as it hovered in front of momo blossom upon a peach tree with its beak behind the pink petals. "Here, I thought you would like this part." Kisa's smile only brightened when she and Hiro stopped in front of a friendly looking pond with blurs of gold and orange beneath the smooth surface, breaking every now and then from the occasional slurps of air from the turtle that waded across the water. Kisa pointed out a small green frog on a lily pad, several of the younger frogs that had hatched from their eggs only at the two first weeks of spring, at least two months ago.

"It's wonderful here Hiro-kun, how did you know about this certain spot here?" Kisa asked happily, looking up at him, their hands still clasped to one another.

"Well, I saw it on the Internet and made a lucky guess that it was down that path." Hiro answered, blushing that he said he took a chance to where he was leading Kisa, hoping it would bring more happiness to her face. Yet he knew, anywhere here was enough to make Kisa cry from happiness.

"It's absolutely lovely Hiro-kun," she said softly as a sudden blush came upon her cheeks. She looked away with a shy smile.

"Is there something wrong Kisa?" Hiro asked, greatly worried as he tried to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Oh no, it's nothing. It's just that…" Kisa brought her face back up and her blush darkened. "We're holding hands." That brought a severe blush to Hiro's face as well as he looked down in between them, sure enough, their hands were still together, unnoticed till now.

"Oh! I'm sorry…really I am!" Hiro burst out, but Kisa didn't let go of his hand.

"It's all right, there's nothing to be sorry about. I kind of…like it, do you Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked, her free hand covering her mouth, hiding her shy smile and the blush that she could.

"Yeah…yeah, I like it…I like it too…happy you do as well…" Hiro managed to speak through his tightening throat muscles as he tried to swallow at the same time. They stood there in a moment of silence, only their blushes were speaking as they lightened and then darkened when they felt their hands together.

"Um…Hiro? You're hand's getting sweaty," Kisa finally spoke, Hiro jumped, their hands jerking apart.

"Sorry! I'm just nervous," Hiro said, backing away from Kisa.

"Wait! Stop Hiro!" Too late, Hiro had already fallen into the pond back first. Kisa gasped and searched frantically for one of his limbs to pull him out among the frenzy of drops of water flying in every direction. When everything had fallen back into place, Hiro sat there in knee-high water, with a very flushed and embarrassed expression on his face. "Oh Hiro! Are you all right? I'm so sorry!" Kisa said as she reached out for his hand, he gratefully took it and moved out of the water, once on the cobble stones the water hose was seen and fresh water poured into the pond to refill what was lost. Though, the only bit of life that hadn't been in there at the time was a small goldfish that found itself in Hiro's hair. Hiro's eyes twitched in annoyance as he tried to get it out, only when Kisa offered to help that the fish tasted freedom and she released it back into the water.

"You're soaked Hiro-kun! We better get back home," Kisa suggested, Hiro made a grab for her hand when she turned around to look for someone, but hesitated, and drew it back when she turned back around. "Which way to go Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked, noticing that there were some five paths to go. The walls of plants kept them from seeing their way through the maze, but Hiro didn't feel like making a smart decision and automatically looked to his right, the path that led deeper into the gardens. Not knowing what else to do, Kisa unwrapped her jacket and wound it around Hiro's shoulders.

"At least until we get back to the car, do wear this so you don't get too cold." Kisa said, though Hiro had to hold in a sarcastic grunt. It was anything but cold here, and it was rather refreshing, better than the mixture of the moisturized air and heat. Yet he began to feel sticky, something else that was giving him a reason to feel unsatisfied.

"All right…if that's what you want…" Hiro whispered as he loosened his arms and let Kisa lead him through the path he decided to take.

"Are you sure we're going to right way Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked as fifteen minutes ticked by. Hiro looked about; he was starting to feel nervous himself. The gardens couldn't be that big, unless they wandered into another exhibit of plants. Yet he doubted it, he saw no signs revealing that they were going the wrong way. Yet the flowers did change from momos, to maples and hot pink azailias. The cobble-stoned path remained the same alone. They sky as well changed, darkening as it shifted towards the north.

"Erm…I'm not sure…" Hiro replied, if only he kept his tongue then they would have been with the driver you offered to watch them, but if he did accompany them, he would've seen their _moments_. Yet if he did, they wouldn't be lost and roaming about without any sense of direction.

_I feel like Haru… _Hiro thought with disgust. Why was it that whenever Kisa spoke it was either about Tohru or Hatsuharu or sometimes even Yuki, maybe they were more important in Kisa's life than Hiro. He felt for her so much, didn't she feel the same? They shared so many happy moments together, or maybe this was all about him not helping her in the time of crisis that resulted in losing her voice. Yet he didn't feel like he did anything wrong…all right, maybe when he slammed the door into Kisa back at the summer home when Momiji invited them, but she didn't seem mad about that at the time…

"Are you feeling any better Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked as her great honey-due eyes rested on his colored stones.

"Yeah," he was being mutually honest that time, her gaze gave him a feeling of warmth, ten times better than the actual warmth that surrounded him with the company of humidity. "I'm fine…when I'm with you…" _Did I just say that aloud?_

"Hiro-kun!" Kisa started with a deep blush now forming, Hiro was the same.

"Sorry…" _Shut up will you Hiro! You're only making things worse! _Hiro continued to scold himself as they stopped and Kisa looked at him curiously.

"Why are you apologizing?" Kisa asked politely, her tiger features appearing before his eyes. He loved her tail for some reason, as it appeared only when Kisa's tiger ears appeared, when they heard something or expected to hear something they wanted.

"Um…well…I didn't mean to…say that out loud," Hiro admitted, Kisa, to his surprise, smiled. "What? What is it?"

"I'm glad that you said it out loud. It's a sign that you're more comfortable around me, right?" Kisa asked innocently.

"Um…yeah, I am…Kisa," Hiro replied.

"I'm happy that you are more comfortable with me. Because I'm more comfortable with you too Hiro-kun," Kisa replied happily as she pushed her coat aside and grabbed Hiro's hand lightly. This time, Hiro didn't blush by much, Kisa only pinked. "I've been thinking…if it's too much to ask for Hiro…can we…come back here again…next year…on the same day?" Kisa asked.

"Sure," Hiro agreed.

"You don't always have to agree with me Hiro-kun," Kisa responded with a giggle.

"And you don't always have to ask Kisa-chan," Hiro replied with a new smile, Kisa knew it instantly when it wormed its way to the surface, it was a playful grin.

"I don't?" Kisa asked, he shook his head, his hair gaining back its original style in a damp color. "All right then, you can ask to go somewhere next time."

"Me? I pick out dumb places…"

"How can they be dumb if I have been the only one who has been picking things out? Besides, you picked this place out for me, I love it! It isn't dumb at all…it's very homey," Kisa said. The wind picked up and the snow willow blossoms' petals flew past the two, Kisa held down her skirt while Hiro kept her jacket from flying off his shoulders.

"Or a bit too homey…" Hiro said in a barely audible tone as Kisa un-ruffled her skirt.

"Well, maybe we should find another way to get back to the car." Kisa suggested as she looked around, Hiro's blush caught up with him when Kisa looked back up at him for a decision.

"Why don't you decide this time," Hiro suggested.

"Uh…no, I couldn't…I don't have very good direction senses…" Kisa admitted, though it was false, she had better senses thanks to her Tiger spirit.

"They're better than mine, go ahead and pick. We have the rest of the day," Hiro said, but the sky spoke against him as it released a clap of thunder, gaining a small whimper from Kisa. "It's only a storm Kisa," Kisa nodded as the wind picked up again.

"We better hurry before it rains Hiro-kun," Kisa said, Hiro nodded as he pressed his hand on her back as they began to walk. Somehow that position was much more comfortable, but he would have rather had her hand in his than his on her back. Yet somehow, she felt it comforting as well, she knew he was near either way. "Let's try this one, the flowers look familiar," They did, the second batch of flowers prized by these gardens were the spiketails and hydrangeas. It was where they were before, an hour ago…

"All right, let's hurry." Hiro said as he and the Tiger ran down the path, they met no one along the way, basically because they must have been the only ones there, well, the ones crazy enough to stay before a storm hit. Their running increased in speed as another clap of thunder roared across the surface of the dark puffs of cotton balls. Lightning flashed brilliant around them, highlighting the two running figures.

"I see the gates Hiro-kun!" Kisa cried happily as they ran down the rest of the path. The employees spotted them and shouted to them to hurry, as soon as Hiro and Kisa passed through the gates they shut behind them and the driver held open the back door. The Sheep and the Tiger scurried inside and with a slight slam, the driver walked to his own door and sat down.

"…?" Hiro tried to sit up as he fell inside after Kisa after running through the gates and into the car. Yet he felt a great warmth against him, he looked up and if he blushed any harder, his head would have rocketed off his shoulders. It was Kisa, also looking up at him with utter surprise and shock. Almost immediately Hiro jumped off of her (in the process hitting his head on the ceiling of the car before landing back down on the seat) and Kisa sat up, wondering what happened.

"Are you all right Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked with a motherly nature, Hiro was gripping his head tightly with his right hand, holding back the tears that threatened to spill from the painful bump. Kisa lifted her hand and ran it through his wet hair. Feeling the extra movement, Hiro looked over at Kisa, his head throbbing. "Was this because of me? Oops, sorry…" she said as she touched his sore spot and he winced.

"No…I just got too excited and jumped to high-and hard," Hiro answered.

"What were you excited about?" Kisa asked, Hiro sweat-dropped, how could she be so naïve?

_She's hanging out too much with that 'stupid woman'…that's why! _"No…it was nothing, I was just stupid." Hiro replied.

"You aren't stupid Hiro-kun," Kisa said as she began to rub Hiro's sore spot gently, his hand moved aside slightly for her to do so. "You may assume things a little too quickly, but I know the mean things you often say you don't really mean. I've known you very long Hiro-kun…I think…with everything we've been through, we've known each other long enough…and care for each other enough…to say that we're…more than just friends." By this time, Hiro's hand was over hers on his head, through the driver's view, it was rather odd. But with an elderly kind smile, the driver went back to looking at the road.

"We…we are?" Hiro asked, Kisa nodded. "I mean…of course we are, if you want to?"

"Yes, I think so too." Kisa agreed as the car shifted onto the high way.

"Would you two like to stop at the new café?" the driver asked.

"What's the name of it?" Hiro asked.

"_Le délicieux Coulisse_ sir, a new French café that I must say make extraordinary pastries," the driver said, Hiro looked over at Kisa, who looked a bit dreamy-eyed, with a sigh.

"Fine, but let's stop at my home first, I need a change of clothes." Hiro ordered.

"As you wish Hiro-san," the driver said.

"You don't mind Hiro?" Kisa asked.

"Hey, I need my sweet tooth satisfied too you know?" Hiro said playfully. Kisa remembered when Hiro and herself were at Shigure's where Tohru accompanied them and at the time, Hiro was telling her how kids don't always like sweets and don't always need them, but now, it seems that he was willing to take that back. Who could resist their sweet tooth anyway?

"Thank you Hiro," Kisa said, it was then that the sinking feeling from her sensitive nerves twanged, what was that? That feeling?

"Finally, I'm dry!" Hiro said loudly as he got back in the car, Satsuki (his mother) stood on the porch waving with Hinata in her arms. Kisa waved back with a smile and the driver tipped his hat to her as he shut the door behind Hiro.

"Probably not for long, it's going to rain soon Hiro-san," the driver said as he climbed inside and backed out of the driveway, Hiro grunted.

"Just to spoil my good mood too," Hiro replied to no one in particular.

It did rain, thunder, and lightning as soon as the three of them entered the pastel-colored café. There weren't many people inside, but every one of those people that were inside was talking happily with pastries and coffee at their elbows. Hiro and Kisa went up to the counter as the driver waited for their arrival at a table he picked out for them. With a happy face Kisa and Hiro came back with pastries.

"You can get something too Aka-san," Kisa said, he tipped his hat.

"Thank you Kisa-chan," the driver said gratefully as he headed towards the counter himself, leaving Kisa and Hiro on their own at the table.

"This is delicious, Aka-san wasn't joking when he said these were extraordinary!" Kisa said as she bit into her pastry.

"That's because it's French, better than jelly buns, but not better than pocky." Hiro stated.

"Yes, nothing is better than pocky!" Kisa said energetically, happy to see Hiro smiling with a hint of sarcasm in his midst. Herself, ignoring the ever-more sinking feeling in her gut, that didn't allow her to eat fast enough to enjoy the savoring feeling of the pastry.

_I wonder what it is…huh! _Kisa gasped as her eyes began scanning and stopped upon someone.

"What is it-what's he doing here?" Hiro asked as he spotted the person that caught Kisa's attention. It was their teacher from history class, Mr. Sanotomono. He had short brown hair with it stopping at the nape of his neck with his bangs growing only as far as his eyebrows. His eyes were a dark blue color and his height was around 6'4'' with a slender structure. He was behind their driver and was wearing a dark trench coat, he didn't appear very happy.

"Sanotomono-san!" Kisa cried a few minutes later after their driver joined them, though he sat at the table nearby, their teacher noticed them as soon as he received his change and smiled as he approached a strawberry pastry in his right hand.

"Well, it's certainly a surprise to see you two here. I didn't think that cafes were an admired place among the teen crowd." Mr. Sanotomono stated.

"We just heard about it from Aka-san, our driver right there," Hiro said, pointing at the elderly man behind him. Mr. Sanotomono shook his hand and Aka went back to eating his pastry with a cup of coffee on the table surface.

"How was your day today so far? With that storm going, you must have had an eventful day beforehand." Mr. Sanotomono stated.

"Actually, we went to Tokyo's Butterfly Gardens, it's really lovely there. But I think with all the summer storms, the flowers may fall apart." Kisa stated sadly, Mr. Sanotomono smiled sadly.

"Yes, they probably will." He agreed, Hiro looked out the window and spotted a random car tire roll by, supported by the supporting wind.

_Yep…they're doomed… _Hiro thought.

"But I wouldn't worry, there will be more in their place afterwards." Mr. Sanotomono said.

"But they won't be the same flowers…" Kisa stated, Hiro watched as Mr. Sanotomono (all right, I'm calling him Sano-san! It's terrible to keep writing the whole name over and over!) pulled up a chair and sat in between Hiro and Kisa (they're across from each other so he's sitting on the end of the table).

"No, they will not be. But neither will you be, next spring, do compare yourselves from then, to here, at this moment. And ask yourselves if you're the same students of mine I have just begun teaching." Sano-san said.

"But you didn't just begin teaching us Sanotomono-san, it's been a year now," Kisa said with a soft smile that Hiro didn't like, well, where it was directed at anyhow, he felt jealous that his teacher was getting the same smiles Kisa gave him, but everyone else got them too didn't they?

"Yes, but a year's worth of education is the same to a teacher as the first day of school. The memories help us do that, remember the first day or the first of everything, that way, you can compare to how much you have learned, or what you have done that made things better, or worse." Sano-san explained, "For instance, the flowers will blow away today, but there will be some in their place. Yet those flowers, their children, will grow again next spring and show off the beauty their parents had shown to so many people, and be the inspiration to many things that come across them."

"You mean like generation after generation right?" Kisa asked.

"Yes, in fact like how your own mothers and fathers, have loved one another created the two of you. They gave you their own appearances and personalities, like that of a seed from the flower. Though they never look exactly alike, there may be a different type of pattern or design, but they just make the better version of the previous, and give birth to the next lovely seeds that will brandish a new kind of beauty, to those who need and love it." Sano-san said with a weary smile.

"Are you tired?" Hiro asked, Sano-san looked over at the Sheep and smiled.

"Here's another example, your dear friend here is still growing. But he's no longer what he was like since the beginning of the year." Sano-san said, winking at Kisa who giggled, getting his drift. Hiro, apparently getting it too, grunted and bit into his pastry. "But there will always be some resemblance left behind." Kisa let out a laugh and Hiro glowered at his teacher, but his grin didn't falter.

"But waiting with patience for the spring…when the flowers will bloom renewed again, there, you can meet the next generation. And remember this day, it's a lovely one at that too." Sano-san said as he got up and ruffled Hiro's hair playfully. "I wish you three a good evening." And with that he left the café with his hood up and his pastry beneath his coat.

"He's really something isn't he Hiro-kun?" Kisa asked.

"He isn't better than me is he?" Hiro asked, Kisa smiled.

"I don't think so Hiro-kun, I'm the only judge of that." Kisa said, "Though, I can see some of Satsuki-san in you."

"Oh? And what's that?" Hiro asked.

"You're always worrying whether your special person is all right. I'm truly grateful to know you Hiro-kun," Kisa stated happily, Hiro blushed.

"Do you want another pastry?" Hiro asked, trying to change the subject. Kisa giggled, and upon overhearing, the driver chuckled along. "What you were listening too? No fair two against one! Have you no shame?"

But Kisa couldn't help thinking, as her laughter subsided, why was such sinister readings radiating off of her own teacher?

* * *

**A/N add-on:

* * *

**

_If those of you who have been reading the manga and know some of Tohru's history then you should get a good picture of this new character of mine! Though, I'm not revealing his first name for a while, and it'll be such an exciting chapter when I do type it! It'll be a chapter worth waiting for! - Since Kisa's the Chinese Tiger I had to add her into the story at some point and I had this lovely inspiration with the pictures of flowers on the Internet! So I decided to write a bit of a fluffy chappy of our favorite Tiger and Sheep! I hope you enjoyed it! And if any of you have any suggestions for the next chapter, do tell! I'm interested to see what you all see in this story so far and what you think is going on! I'm going to reveal the secret of the Kitsune no Hon very much later, probably in a sequel, but that'll be when I reveal some of the married couples! Well, bua bye for now!_


	41. All the Way

Chapter Forty-one

_What you see on the outside is completely different from what you can see on the inside._

Cain Budweiser

**All the Way**

"So what of her immediate family?"

"No sign of them,"

"Do they know she's in the hospital?"

"Well, they were contacted."

How much Eriko wanted to get up and shut the nurses and the doctor up as they roamed about around her, adjusting the monitors and flipping through the papers clipped to the clipboard. She couldn't move period, her muscles seemed to have grown numb by this time from lack of movement. It had been three days since she was taken to the hospital, and the only ones who had seemed to have been her only company since that night were Hatori, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Kazuma. If anyone else came to visit she wouldn't know, she tried to shut her mind down so many times, but it seemed only her mind was working at full function.

_I wish they would at least talk to me when they visited…not ponder aloud or talk to one another… _Though she had exaggerated, if they did talk to one another it was a small 'hm' or 'um'. She felt miserable sitting there, at least when she wasn't like this she would tell them off from bothering her. Yet now, she was incapable. Thankfully, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo possibly stayed for the shortest time, since Kazuma or Hatori either usher them out or it gets too late from what they talk about when they do shoo them away.

But since the conversation with the other doctor and nurses, she too began to wonder what happened to Ken'ichi, why hadn't he shown up? He seemed to care about her a lot, well, from what she could tell from the first meeting. Maybe he and Riku were out somewhere, away from Tokyo when they were contacted and they just didn't get word of it. But why Ruubii and Hoshiki didn't arrived didn't really disturb her, she never met them, well, not yet anyhow.

_All well, there's always tomorrow huh? _Eriko didn't sound enthusiastic, heck, she didn't feel enthusiastic. How could one feel that way when they don't feel much at all?

* * *

"What happened to them Hatori?" Noami demanded as she slammed down yet another book. Yesterday she began searching for the Kitsune no Hon, she thought it would have been in Eriko's room back at Shigure's house, though currently, it was nowhere to be found. Kyo remained quiet, but Tohru said she saw this so-called book before (well by description of it anyhow as she didn't know what it was called) and said it was in Eriko's room. But it seemed that someone moved it, as it was no longer there. When Noami suggested _ransacking _Eriko's room Kyo instantly stepped in and declared that her room was better left untouched from when she last been in it. Kyo had become greatly disgruntled by the current events, but he wasn't the only effected. Yuki had been spending more time on his student council duties and Tohru had been trying her hardest to think up ways of spending the time as she didn't want to mood around the house too depressing. Yet they even noticed, and called Hatori, saying Shigure hadn't come home since he left the hospital. 

"Shigure's not home and Yuri has yet to return back at her own abode as well, you have to know something!" Noami, as far as Hatori and her sister, Aikoko knew that she had been greatly desperate and grew unhappy as the past few days unfolded. Kaede and Mei stayed much out of sight and since summer was approaching quickly, everyone within the estate had been running about feverishly, trying to get summer plans complete and business schedules out of the way. Noami had her own problems, being a teacher not only had she been obsessed with finding the book, but also completing the last of the papers of the last week of school.

"I'm afraid I don't know much, Akito hasn't been letting me anywhere near him." Hatori answered in a bored tone, Noami suppressed an angered sigh, how could he sit there and talk so formerly without showing at least a trace of aggravation.

"Wait a minute, you mean they went to _your _estate?" Noami gasped.

"Afraid so,"

"Why?"

"Again, Akito has been secretive with his own motives and where everyone is nowadays. Though you shouldn't worry too much about Shigure, you know he disappears at days at a time. But I can see why you're worried about Yuri. She had been with him, I just hope nothing had come to harm her, obviously I'm referring to Akito." Hatori answered into the phone, Noami shuffled some papers aside and rummaged through her index cards.

"All right, before we go any further. Who else knows about this, I mean all of it?" Noami asked as she sat back into her seat, resting her right hand, the left grasping the phone to her ear.

"Well of course myself, you, Shigure, Kureno, supposedly Yuri and Sunmei. Then there's Akito, nobody else is too involved in this, well, not as much as we are." Hatori answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Hatsuharu and Momiji are growing curious, I had been forced to wander about, trying to keep them out of _certain _areas." Hatori answered. "At least Ayame hasn't come to visit, and as strange as it is, now that I think about it, residents haven't been coming back lately. The reason is probably in those letters my neighbor gave out last week…"

"Letters? You mean there is no one besides you and the other Zodiacs that are in that estate of yours?" Noami asked.

"Correct, but don't think I haven't been looking into it. It seems they have all gained the courage to buy homes or stay at summer houses (those without children) by this time, those that were living here anyway." Hatori answered.

"This is making me think about that guilt-builder theory," Noami admitted, as she rubbed her temples.

"Indeed, I've been thinking about it myself but there haven't been any cases of missing people yet. No one has wandered into that fortress Noami," Hatori stated.

"Yeah, I know. It's just making me think about it," Noami replied, "So…what about Eriko's brothers and sister? I heard they haven't visited their other sister yet." There was an undeniable sigh from the other end.

"I don't know what's happening, but everyone is turning out to be in completely different areas whenever I contacted them, or Kazuma anyway. Ken'ichi and Riku are out at the Tokushima's Public Botany Garden with Taura, Ruubii (from what Ken'ichi told me when I called him) is at a soccer tournament that's out of town, and Hoshiki is at a school camp out for the next few days." Hatori explained. "So only Ken'ichi has been given the message, I haven't bothered to call the other two."

"And why not?"

"I don't think they would want to make a sudden appearance by their sister's side, someone they never really knew." Hatori responded.

"True,"

"Then there's something else, Eriko's monitors are telling me that she's stable, but I think this may be it. And I cannot go against Akito's decisions…especially when they're crucial…to him." Hatori stated, Noami's eyes narrowed.

"What exactly does Akito want from Eriko?" Noami asked.

"Her, he wants her _confined_." Hatori answered, silence gripped Noami's vocal cords. She was at a loss for words; it was impossible to keep the Fox from running away. So why was Akito interested in making her share the Cat's fate? There was no Kitsune room, only the Neko room…so why…!

_No…he, he wants to see the Fox die! _Noami thought as her face contorted into surprise and angry shock. "Hatori! You're not going to take her to the Sohma Estate are you? You can't! The Fox cannot be confined! No one knows where the Fox goes once it gets the chance to flee, heck! They probably never die at all and he wants her to suffer in that horrid room?"

"I hope you pity Kyo as much as you pity Eriko, his fate is a tradition and has been done before." Hatori replied.

"Yes, I do. But like you said, it had always been done, no one can change that."

"Like how Eriko's true fate can never be changed?"

"Exactly! Someone needs to tell Akito that! He is the one who believes that you can't change fate right?" Noami stated harshly, "And besides, Mei will not have it!"

"There is nothing the head of your family can do Noami, but there is something you can do." Hatori said, "Find the book,"

"You don't think I haven't been trying to find it!" Noami cried into the phone, on the other line Hatori held it away from his ear by a foot.

"Have you tried everything?"

"Everything I can think of,"

"Did you search her room?"

"I did, but briefly, Kyo wouldn't let me go through it completely."

"Understandable, what about her school locker?"

"Yep, there's barely anything in there. Like school books that she hardly brings to class."

"Did you ask anyone where it could be?"

"Shigure wasn't there, Yuki never saw it before, Kyo and Tohru saw it but it's not there anymore,"

"Did you bother asking Mei?"

"…no,"

"Why don't you try that? And call me back later if you find anything,"

"All right, bye." Noami stated, feeling stupid as she heard the hang up and hung up as well. She sighed and walked out the door. Kaede and Aikoko were asleep against one anothers backs on the floor across from her home with Ginry snoozing in a ball of fluff. Noami found the sight soothing slightly; at least they didn't seem worried. Noami slid on her shoes and walked down the rows of houses. When she was nearly knocked over by a frenzied neighbor, she had to wonder how those three could sleep anyway.

"Excuse me Mei-san, but I have a question for - Mei-san? Mei?" Noami walked in after sliding her shoes off and looked around. Everything was in neat order, but where was Mei? She hardly leaves her room, unless… "I wonder…" Noami left the room and slid her shoes back on. She hurried down near the fence and entered the library in the estate. There she was, Mei sitting comfortably on a small cushion.

Her delicate, milky-cream colored hands held onto a book as if it were a flower and a small smile graced her lips. Her orange eyes danced as she turned the page, such an easy girl to please, a simple nursery rhyme book could make her tune the world out. How a girl, in her condition could do anything of the sort such as smiling, was truly beyond Noami and many others. Mei suddenly looked up, seeing that it was Noami, her smile brightened. She nodded as Noami came in, offering her a seat with a simple head motion.

"No, it's all right. I just have a question; do you know what happened to the book? The Kitsune no Hon?" Noami asked, Noami's eyebrows shot up into her hair. When she regained her original posture, she brought her right hand up to her chin and sat in thought. Then with a swift motion to her trusty notepad and pencil, she quickly wrote her response.

I'm sure Kaede-chan or Kisa-chan can sense its whereabouts. But are you sure you are ready for the information it might lead to once you find it?

Noami grew shocked at the reply, so Mei knew what that book contained? What else did she know? As if reading her mind, Mei began writing vigorously once again. Then showed it to the teacher.

**I know what the book contains, it is not for someone like you, it'll be better if you do not get involved.**

"You mean it's better not for an outsider to read eh? But why shouldn't we get involved?"

**The Cat and Fox were never accepted into the Zodiac, therefore for an outsider such as yourself whom is not cursed, the curse will simply effect you much worse than the Cat and Fox. Whether that punishment for becoming involved is worse than their fate, will be up to you to decide. But you might not get the chance to decide once it takes place. **

"So you're saying for me to stay out of it?" Mei nodded. "I can't do that, you're my family. Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Sunmei, and all the other Zodiacs are my friends –though I don't know them all personally- so I can't just abandon my search."

**It would be best if you didn't help, or afterwards, we wouldn't be able to enjoy your company no longer.**

"You mean…the punishment for becoming involved…is death?" Mei nodded once again. "How do you know?"

It's better not to ask questions.

"I get the feeling you're not going to tell me much more – wait a minute, any outsider that gets involved _dies_? No, that can't be. I'm not the only one who knows about the curse and is really involved! There's Tohru Honda and Mayuko Shiraki! What do we do about them?" Mei's face grew dark as she wrote, Noami was almost afraid of what she was suggesting. She gasped as Mei finally revealed her answer.

**We cannot have you and no other outsider involved, I'm afraid, Hatori will have to erase his or her memories.**

"But if they forget – I mean! Mayuko and Tohru have so many memories with the Sohmas. Then there's Mihoshi and I! Then there's the Sanotomonos who know about their cursed children as well as the Sohma parents! You're telling me we have to erase all of their memories? Do you not realize how much of a tragedy that is?"

**Do you not realize how much of a tragedy the curses have bestowed upon us? Akito-san and myself are complete examples of what generations and generations of the wretched curses that had coursed through the veins of every Sohma and Sanotomono! If we do not stop the tragedy here, the future generation will suffer greatly with the same decision! If we don't decide to do it, and they don't decide to do it, will that continue to go on till there is no more mankind on the planet to complain about a curse? Think about it, let's do what we can for our future generation and not force them to make these same questions reappear!**

Noami was utterly shocked, how could Mei suggest such a thing? Unless she too was becoming desperate. But Mei was never by nature, heartless, so maybe she was truly doing this for the fate of the next family generations. If that were the case, then it would go against all of their beliefs wouldn't it? But the Zodiacs were getting harmed enough, as it is what would happen if one of those involved got hurt, or worse, die. That would cause much more misery wouldn't it? Noami had no idea how to go against this, but somehow Mei seemed to have struck a cord in Noami. Maybe there was a way to do this, and Mei had a good point. They had to erase their memories, even Noami's. And maybe, things would turn out better in the end.

Noami looked Mei straight in the eye and nodded, admitting her defeat. Mei nodded back, her face grave.

"I'll inform Hatori of our decision. I'll tell you of his opinion afterwards," Noami said in a depressed tone as she then bowed, and left. Once she shut the door behind her, she bravely walked back to her residence and went inside. Finally, with one deep sigh she collapsed into her chair. Did Mei even know what she was asking of her? Did she know just how greatly this would effect any 'outsiders'? But yes, she did. She understood the pain, and that was why, she didn't want anyone that included the outsiders now and the future generations to suffer no longer that they're ancestors and friends had suffered through. Yet, Noami couldn't forget Sunmei, they were the best of friends, along with Mihoshi…

_That's it! Mihoshi will have an answer! _Noami thought happily, though she could happily brag on about how she was the most knowledgeable of the trio way back in middle school when they first met, Mihoshi had rare occasional moments of wisdom. After dialing and placing the receiver to her ear, she sighed with relief when Mihoshi bothered to answer that cell phone of hers on the third ring.

"_Yo! BStar here!_" Noami forgot how to speak English for a moment.

"Konnichiwa Mihoshi-san," Noami greeted, she jumped when the unexpected squeal of excitement blasted out of the phone. She should have been expecting it; it had been some several weeks since she last heard from the pop star. If there was a warning label on every person, Mihoshi's would say 'Beware, ability to deafen' or something similar. Well, such times it was only when she heard from a friend after a long time of no see or if her celebrity crush just asked her out on a date.

"NOA-CHAN! SO NICE TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!" Mihoshi cried.

"Same here, just tone down the volume all right? Some people are already awake," Noami stated with a smile.

"Oh, right, sorry! Oh…" the was a slight pounding on the walls of her suite. "Sorry about that, it's my _neighbors_. They don't appreciate enthusiasm."

_Or the amount you give off… _"It's all right, so how are you doing? How is it going with that guy friend of yours?" Noami asked, she heard a depressed sigh.

"I had to dump the moron, spotted him cheating on me with some other lower level singstress. Needless to say I was pissed and dumped him on the spot, but after I was through with him he practically had to be sent to the hospital. As a word of advice, never buy any albums from that girl, she has this name called _De'Nora_, so don't buy anything from her works got it?" Mihoshi cried into the phone.

"Well, as a matter of speaking, I called for a bit of advice." There Noami told her of what Mei had decided and Mihoshi listened without interrupting as she updated her on what had been happening.

"Wow…"

"Yes, Mihoshi, _wow_, so you see? I can't have all of these people's minds erased! It just seems…too inhumane for the Sohmas to even forget people like Tohru Honda, as the rumors say she has this special thing to her. Even some of the cursed Sanotomonos have fallen to her wise words, but anyway, what do you think?" Noami asked, it was silent for a few minutes as Mihoshi pondered.

"To be perfectly honest…I'm for once, totally lost for another answer…" Mihoshi replied, Noami sighed again as she let herself sink deeper into the chair. "Unless you lift the curse somehow sometime soon, by the way, did you get my new album? It's called **Beautiful Star: The Way I Want it! **Eh?"

"Sorry, no, I haven't had the time with the last week of school and all," Noami responded.

"No worries, it just made publicity two days ago, oh! By the way, did Eriko receive my first made album? It's called **Beautiful Star: Remember We're Here**? Mei sent me an e-mail about what had been happening a while ago so I sent it, it was inspired by all of us by the way, truly a fun master piece of mine!" Mihoshi cried happily.

"No, sorry, I don't know whether she got it or not. Mei hadn't told us of such a gift to her," Noami answered, she smiled softly. How different Mei was from Akito, how similar they were in fate but was completely and totally different in so many ways. Naomi's eyes were half-lidded, now that she thought about it, there was little she really knew about the Sohma curse. Even though she had known the Madubachi Trio since middle school, she really didn't find out by much of what the head of the Sohma clan did in his own past. She hardly knew the younger generation and she wasn't entirely too close to Hatori, Shigure, nor Ayame. It was only Mihoshi, she and the singstress were great friends, and Sunmei was her other friend that always spent her time with the three cursed boys long ago. Sure Mihoshi and Noami personally knew her, but she was practically the Madubachi Trio's sister, though, Shigure felt differently. They all knew that, at least until the senior prom where Shigure asked Sunmei out to the dance. Noami would never forget that face of hers. For once, it was Shigure who was blushing, it was the first and final time anyone had ever seen his face like that. Yet never again, had Shigure's face lit up with so much passion before or after that night, it made them wonder, just how much he loved her…

"That's too bad, just gonna have to wait till she wakes. Ooh! Good choice of words! I can write a song about that here let me get some paper so I can write them down real fast!" Noami sighed as she stared at the phone, Mihoshi, writing lyrics that took days at a time to complete. As if she would get done in the matter of minutes within the conversation time limit.

"Why don't I just call you back later Mihoshi," Noami responded into the receiver.

"Oh! All right, call as soon as you can! I want to hear to hear your opinion on my new set of words! Though I should call you if you forget –which you sometimes do- so don't turn off your ringer like that last time I think cause I didn't hear a ring, ring, ring, so don't bug your phone and get rid of the caller ID! I think that's what's suppressing my worthy voice across the line! Oh by the way! Did you get rid of your voice message machine or whatever because I didn't hear that usual 'Sorry can't come to the phone right now' crud so I assumed that you didn't have one at the moment but I could have sworn you had one before-"

"Mihoshi-"

"-then there's the next few concerts of mine for the 'Kids who have a Cause' and it so happens to have one in Japan so I hope I can get a lift to the estate to say hi and even try and sort some of this wacky stuff of yours out of the way! And then there's the talk with Hatori and keeping his mind-erasing hands to himself and the lighters away from both the Dog and Seahorse-"

"Mi-"

"-but maybe I should turn them against them so they wouldn't light another cigarette for the rest of their lives don't you agree? That's a good idea now that I mentioned it! Oh before I forget did you get the new released Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Got that completely free because of all the charity concerts I do! It's mostly talk though but very sad at the end! Oh! Why did he have to die! What he did before was pretty stupid…I agree with Ron completely he was off his rocker! Then with Harry doing-"

"Miho-" Noami sighed as the singstress talked on, this was what happened when she had places to go, people to see. Mihoshi had to cram every bit of what she wanted to share into breathless paragraphs and try to squeeze them into Noami's ears, or with whomever was on the other line.

"-oh but what am I saying? Perfect! Look at the time it had just flown by! I better get going! Say hiya from me to everyone you see and ta ta for now! Bua bye!" With a click, Mihoshi hung up. It was a good thing that she did that, so Noami didn't give in to her sweet begging voice that got people doing whatever she pleased for her.

With a low sigh Noami placed the receiver on its cradle and walked towards the door. The sky was clearing up slightly, but in the distance it was still an eerie black, things weren't going to clear up anytime soon, with Eriko's own impending storm cloud hovering around. If only fate wasn't so content on getting her…a fox spirit only possessed her after all…

_Wait a minute! A fox spirit…a black one at that…I remember…in the tale Hatori had told me… _Minari was a black kitsune welcomed into the town of Kyoto so long ago. So if she were to find out more about Minari's presence on earth, maybe there would be a connection to the curse! So that would mean all the answers lie in…

Inari's Kin Fortress!

Excited by her discovery she fled out of the room and down to the gates! She left a note behind, it would only take a few days right? Just to get those answers and she would be free of that cursed decision! Why no one ever thought of it before was beyond her, but just knowing where the answers just may be irked her with great pleasure. She started up the engine and backed out, onto Kyoto!

* * *

The sky darkened greatly at a real fast pace, Kaede's golden brown eyes fluttered open as a very faint clap of thunder sounded. When she sat up straighter, it triggered Aikoko's fall. She bolted awake and sat up from reflex. Rubbing their eyes as Ginry stretched, another faint rumble of the angels above came and went. 

"That was a nice nap…well, while it lasted." Aikoko stated as Kaede stood up, her tiger features stiffening. "What's up?" Aikoko asked, looking up at her Tiger companion.

"I don't know, but something is coming. That, I'm afraid, is all I know." Kaede answered, then her eyes widened. "I'm going to go and check on Mei all right?" With that, Kaede raced off, following the faint scent of her childhood friend. Leaving behind a confused Aikoko and a still yawning Ginry.

"Stop it Gin-chan, yawnings contagious!" Aikoko scolded, Ginry's bright eyes only stared after Kaede's path as her form resumed its original form.

_Mei! Where are you! Oh yeah! Library! _Kaede thought as she slid slightly, catching her bearings quickly she turned and ran down the next wooden plank isle. Soon making it to the closed shoji doors, she slid them open. Her bottom jaw fell as she saw it, all their books. All the books on the generations of Sanotomonos. Their spines, covers, backs. All decorated in red and green and yellow, or was it gold? In front of the first row was Mei's silken form. Her back was to Kaede as she stared up at the rows of colorful books.

"Mei?" Kaede choked out, trying to adjust to the shock that embedded within her.

Mei did not turn around, instead, slowly; she raised her arms above her head, as if offering an invisible silver platter to her lord. The door slid shit behind Kaede, wind from an unknown source picked up and Mei's hair and kimono flew in different directions. Kaede on the other hand, was lifted from her feet by a few inches. She gasped in surprise as she looked about wildly.

"Mei! What the hell is going on!" Kaede cried out, she got no answer. "Mei! Put me down! I know it's you who's doing this! I can sense it!" Her emotions tied her down, what was Mei doing? Where did all this power come from? Was it a good thing or a bad thing? Kaede just hoped, whatever Mei was doing, was not to intentionally harm anyone. Because of her vocal disability, she had never really expressed her thoughts in ways words neither could explain nor gestures. So what she was doing baffled Kaede.

A distant sound soared through the air; it was warm and high. It was soothing and calming, as if circling around Kaede like a warm blanket of fluff. It didn't sound foreign though…in fact, it sounded human.

Slowly Keade blacked out.

_I'm sorry my friend…you'll have to forget…

* * *

_

The rain drizzled down on Noami's car as she drove down the road. Only some day and half drive without stops, Noami could do it, or so she thought she could. Noami's mahogany eyes stayed focused on the wet pavement. She was approaching a dangerous turn here, she knew it well as she grasped the steering wheel tightly and swerved to the right. She grinned; not even the rain had the might to slip her up. From there it wouldn't be much of a problem, unless it down-poured…

_Think positive Noami! You've gotta do this or your facing suppression! _She thought as the rain came down harder, as if to dampen or dedication. To her surprise, it was working well. She shook her head slightly.

**_Ring ring!_**

Noami dug her cell phone out of her purse and flipped it open, then placing it beside her ear.

"Hello?"

"Noami, did you talk to Mei yet?" It was Hatori, and how cheerful he sounded.

"Erm…"

"I've never known you to be speechless Noami," Hatori stated in a dull tone.

"Hai…"

"Really? And you don't sound thrilled either, what did she think?" Hatori asked.

"Well…wait a minute!" she slammed her foot down on the brakes. There was something dark in the road, the rain was pouring down, and the dark figure didn't seem to notice it.

"Is there something wrong Noami?"

"Hatori?" she said with an unsure tone, as the dark figure seemed to shift to one leg and approach with the other. "Where's Eriko?" She suddenly asked as she saw something of what she guessed was a bushy tail, a fox tail.

"In her room, why?"

"Can you check?"

"I was just in there the minute before I called." Noami looked up and through the windshield, locking the doors. The figure was brightening with every step from the car lights. It was probably around six feet tall. Not including what looks like fox ears at the top of its head. "Noami? Are you still here?"

"Ha-Hatori? There's something…out here…" Noami managed to choke out as the figure stopped, it was cloaked and hooded.

"Something? Where are you? You don't sound like you're at your estate…wait a minute, are you outside? Driving? Where? Noami?"

"Oh my god…Ha-Ha-Ha-tor-ri-i…" Noami's face grew gaunt-like as the figure bent down and raised its left arm, what the sleeve didn't conceal were the tips of what looked like deadly, and long claws. They clutched at the tip of its hood, and drew it back. What she met was a mouth full of fangs; the tongue kept back and a savage growl erupted from the back of the throat. The white of the eyes was much while the irises were blood-red with no pupils.

"Noami! Noami! What's go-" Almost in an instant, the cell phone in her hand shattered like glass, possibly the doing of the demon that stood before her. It looked so demonic…was it human? Or demon? Or both?

_If only I got those answers…and lived to tell the tale…_

The creature's mouth widened, its massive cry shaking the ground, as it then became transparent. Noami stared in utter fright and shock, what good would it do being non-solid? She got her answer almost completely by surprise as the creature reared silently and flew towards her, with a silent scream the creature seemed to swim through her, being the breeze that carried Noami's clothes and hair like it was any normal breeze. Soon, Noami fell into slumber, her shoulders slumped, her head lolled to the side. Her face looked peaceful as the creature disintegrated into thin air.

The rain slowed and finally calmed down to a mere fog, hiding the car till morning.

* * *

"I am sorry that I cannot come home just yet Akito-san," Hatori spoke through the receiver. 

"Well then, get an excuse and come back _now!_" Akito demanded from the other line.

"I'm afraid other businesses had been occupying me at the time being, I cannot come back to the estate just yet. But Akito, what do plan for me to do once I do come back?" Hatori asked.

"You're not coming back home…alone…bring them all back…bring them all to me!" Akito ordered.

"Akito, I-"

"You dare disobey me you damn Dragon!" Akito cried, "everyone already knows what's going on! I told them! I warned them! They're prepared for you're arrival at any time! Do what I planned! Fate will allow it no other way! And bring that damned Fox over there as well! I'm also eager to meet the rest of Sunmei-chan's kind. Bring them too,"

"If I agree, then I will have to make a few trips." Hatori stated in the same monotonous tone. He heard Akito hiss through the phone.

"Do what you must! They're all coming here! Understand?" Hatori held the phone back from his ear just as Akito slammed it down. With a much gentler movement, he placed his phone back down. His expression then turned grave as he heard the regular beating of Eriko's heart on the monitor once again. For at least three minutes, her soul was gone, but somehow, it had come racing back. It didn't seem too eager to leave…

_So indeed, her whole being is rebelling against fate's control over her. This might just end…happily… _Hatori thought with a small smile. Yet his brows furrowed and his lips curled down, whatever happened to Noami he didn't know, he couldn't guess, when she came back, then they would talk. What was she doing? Why? Did he not tell her to call him back after Mei's decision? Maybe…she thought up something before she thought about calling him. _I'll wait for her return then…_

"Why the hell are you still up? I always thought even doctors were human," Hatori couldn't help but feel a little amused by the tone of sarcasm.

"Nice to see you too Shiraki-san," Hatori stated as he turned around, only to be greeted by a cup of coffee. It was Mayuko Shiraki of course, and she seemed to have made the coffee sure to have extra caffeine, as he felt a bit more refreshed than before with a few sips. She too held a cup of coffee, with the violet lining around it from the shop's design.

"How she doing?" Mayuko asked.

"Still stable, but I do believe she's fighting. She's not willing to go down, well, at least not without a fight yet." Hatori answered.

"Good, I thought I was going to teach a lowlife next year," Mayuko caught Hatori's eyes, his eyebrows slightly raised. "I'm kidding,"

"You really shouldn't have dated Shigure, he was rubbing off on you." Hatori stated dully, her face darkened.

"Don't even go there," Mayuko warned.

"I don't want to get into it myself," Hatori remarked. They stood in silence, each watching every breath Eriko inhaled, and every one she exhaled. Her chest rising and falling with ease with each stride, as if she were walking. Being like a normal person, but who was normal anymore?

"How long will she be like this?" Mayuko asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Who knows, maybe, this is it…"

"Sorry, I don't know much about her so you're going to have to explain to me, now aren't you?" Mayuko asked, looking out of the corner of her eye at the Dragon.

"This isn't the time,"

"Why? You have places to go? People to see?" Mayuko asked, not sounding cold.

"Both," Hatori answered as he turned and placed his empty cup down and picked up his briefcase. "Thanks for the coffee," he stated as he turned and walked past Mayuko. She smiled as she watched him leave, he stopped only once to inform the nurses he was leaving so the other doctor could take charge, he was only the Sohma doctor after all. He couldn't watch over Eriko any longer.

_You've done enough Hatori…let us do some too, _Mayuko thought as her gaze hardened as she looked over at Eriko. _And you keep going Eriko… _Mayuko walked into Eriko's room and sat down next to her bed.

"Just remember Eriko-kun, if you're going through hell, just keep going. We'll wait at the end of the line for you 'kay?" Mayuko said as she brushed a black tendril from Eriko's face.

* * *

**A/N:

* * *

**

_ What happened to Kaede! (Like I'm going to tell you guys now ha ha!) Again, the need to be evil to my readers has taken me over and I will just torture you with moooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee suspence! The next chapter will explain what really happened to Naomi or so I hope. I don't think I'll be having Eriko wake up any time soon, I feel like she's been hogging the spotlight so I'm going to have someone shoo the teenagers away for a vacation while the adults sort things out. You know, have like Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Aikoko, Haru, Momiji,Uo, Hana, Kakeru and Machi (invited) maybe even Mine will come along, of course Kisa and Hiro will be introduced to the Sanotomono younger cursed generation like to Kaede. Basically Kaede didn't forget she was cursed if you're thinking that, she basically just forgot what she had witnessed. You'll find out what the heck Mei was doing later and what the noise was too. I'm not telling you the secrets till much later...muhahahahahaha! Oh! There will be very big spoilers in the story later and I can't write properly without them so if you're a spoiler fan, well, go on a fan frenzy as the last ten or so chapters will be filled with them. Also, since Kaemon is supposedly trying to become a detective like his father, his first case you'll all read (and the first case I've ever written) will probably be in the next chapter! Most likely. Sano-san will be clouded in mystery at the moment, and I think it's about time I get a new relationship going here...as summer's coming and there's only one more year till the ultimate finale! Oh! I'm getting pumped just thinking about it! I want to write happy chappys now! The angst is getting old so I better spice it up and then let it fall back down and THEN bring it back up! Oh! You guys are going to hate me! - _

**Again, any questions you have asked will be posted on my profile!****  
**


	42. No Room for Denies

**AN:

* * *

**

_I just watched Full Metal Alchemist not too long ago on my DVR and it was the episode called 'Words of Farewell' which got me crying, FMA fans know why I cried on a certain part of it so for others who haven't seen it, I'm not going to spoil it but right now I'm in a mood for angst, so this will be a bit depressing. But don't worry, I'll watch a thrilling movie and get pumped for happy chappys after this one with only a teeny bit of angst and drama so there won't be a chapter too out of whack from the plot that will be forgotten for a tiny bit. If any of you have any funny or great ideas for the vacation chapters, don't hesitate to say I like creative ideas!

* * *

_**Chapter Forty-two**

_I never think of the future, it will come soon enough._

Albert Einstein 

**No Room For Denies**

**Eriko's POV**

I listened as Hatori spoke on the phone; it had been another twelve hours of my silent imprisonment with no body control. Yet again, this would be only a brief visit from the Sohma doctor. Yet, even though I could not see and only hear those who spoke, it was a hard feeling for even Hatori to go silent, when I never heard the loud and obnoxious voices from either Ayame or Shigure. It was an odd silence, as I lay there, Hatori kept the phone to his ear (as I didn't hear him put down the phone yet), not saying a word. The air around me, I felt a slight grimace break the patterned waves as Hatori finally said in a forced and calmed voice 'all right' and hung up. If he knew I was awake it would have been awkward, if I knew his expression. It was probably something completely out of character, his face. But if I were awake, I would probably not have caught a glimpse of it.

Hatori remained silent as he stood still, the mood was going down ever so fast. I didn't know what it was, but Hatori…Hatori never gave off any of his expressions. Now I felt them radiate and circulate in the room, it was too real, and it was making my heartache horribly. What was wrong? Why wouldn't Hatori say something?

As if in slow motion, I felt his present slowly leave the room. The door closed behind him, and I heard him in a low voice tell the nurses he was leaving. Then I was alone again, as clueless as I usually was. I couldn't stand not being able to do anything, just to lie there and hope for information I couldn't ask for, to only wonder about and gain much more questions than answers. That fox wouldn't come back to help me sort my insane and sane thoughts about. She told me herself it was the last meeting we would probably ever have. I wonder why they were leaving me? I was completely alone more and more; at least I hope everyone is having a better time than I am. I'm certainly not having fun…

**Normal POV**

Tohru laid out the plates with breakfast upon their white surfaces. Yuki and Kyo were silent, as they were now every morning. All three of them were anything but happy or argumentative. Neither of them were right, both completely the opposite than their normal selves. Tohru noticed and tried her best to raise the spirits, but she had only just noticed, that she too caught the damp plaque. She was quiet and faked a smile around school, when she was out with Uo and Hana, when she was around just about everyone, but at home where she was safe to put her guard down with Yuki and Kyo. She was like a soggy riceball, with no flavor to brighten its texture.

"Do either of you have any plans for the summer?" Tohru asked, trying to break the silence once more, placing a small smile on her lips as she sat down in between them. Yuki's violet orbs zoomed from the floor towards her and he too plastered a smile on his face.

"Well, I haven't been thinking about that. It's hard to believe it's summer already, but with everything going on, I haven't realized how the time just flew by. Why? Do you have something in mind Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, Tohru shook her head quickly.

"Oh no! I don't think I could bring myself to say where we should go even if I had an idea." Tohru stated kindly, Kyo continued looking at the wall, not saying a thing as he ate his food silently. Yuki though, seemed dedicated to keeping the talking mood in place.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, last year you took me to that marvelous summer house and before that there was that other summer home and the hot springs! I can't ask for more really!" Tohru said, trying to sound cheerful. Yuki's smile continued to go on. At least, until a call came in. Tohru hurried to the other room to answer, leaving Kyo and Yuki alone.

"You could at least help brighten things up a little you know?" Yuki stated calmly and with little aggravation, he wasn't in the mood but had the urge to at least tell Kyo to do something. But even though the Rat demanded the Cat of something, for once, he was not eager to meet those demands and do his best to surpass them. Kyo simply **ignored him**, and continued to stare at the wall. Yuki knew that his mind was elsewhere, not at all tuned into his real surroundings.

_He must feel just like Haru right now then… _Yuki thought as his lids drooped.

It was ten minutes later Yuki and even Kyo figured that Tohru had yet to return back to eat. Anxious to find out what the delay was, they found her in the hallway, pale and shaken.

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted as they ran to her. "What the hell was that call about?"

"Yes Miss Honda, who called and why?" Yuki asked in rare agreement as they both waited for her answer.

"It was Yasashiku, his f-friend is a-a detective a-and well…he called Yasashiku-k-kun and t-told him that…that they found his o-older cousin-dead…" Tohru said, as if to the point of sobbing.

"Which cousin Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"It w-was Noami-san!" With that Tohru broke down and Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened with shock.

* * *

"No signs of a struggle…no stolen valuables…no external injuries…and-" Kaemon sighed. "And only a pair of straight skid marks are our only clues, so what does this tell us gentlemen?" He turned towards the crime squad. The man examining the body stood up straight and straightened his jacket.

"That we have a crime on our shoulders Commander Zen, but if you don't mind me saying this sir, there isn't much else to go by without an autopsy and we can't leave this in the middle of the road forever. This is a main street," the examiner stated.

"I know that and understand quite nicely, but there was no one on the road last night. Due to the strange appearance of a thick fog and because of this road's dangerous curves it was blocked off, so only she was on this road last night. How she got past the roadblock I honestly don't know-yet," Kaemon said as he tucked his hands into his pocket. His crew had been here for the past hour and a half, after the first five minutes they discovered her dead on first touch and got her ID from her purse, therefore, it gave Kaemon great displeasure to come to understand it was a Sanotomono and called the only one he knew the number of, Yasashiku.

Hoping that he didn't know his cousin personally, his hopes were too high. Yasashiku was terribly out of character by the news and was eager to get off the phone. Kaemon didn't understand that feeling well, he never lost anybody and only saw the dead ones of those that loved them, he didn't get those feelings, he used to get nausea and a severe case of sympathy for the murdered and gored. Now, it was practically normal, unless something unexpected came.

Kaemon was the commander of his own squad of police, and in equal knowledge ability as his great father, he was able to do many cases, but refused to move up grades in school anyway. Not one case had he or his father had been on ever been unsolved, except those that went along the line of the missing Sanotomonos, and the murder of the crazed teen not long ago with only his adopted sister as the main witness to it all.

"Sir! Permission to move the body." An officer stated.

"Go ahead," Kaemon answered, he knew what he needed. The body of Noami Sanotomono was in a relaxed, somewhat stiffened, and sleepy position. She wasn't gripping the steering wheel so therefore she stopped for something, but what? Kaemon groaned as he rubbed his temples, too much came too fast. The worst of it was that it again included the Sanotomonos. Such an odd family they were from what Kaemon experienced.

"Well Commander Kaemon, what have you got so far?" Kaemon stiffened, it was his father. Kaemon turned to look his father in the eye; their red hair was practically identical, like their interest in mysteries.

"There isn't much to go by yet Father, there are still many pieces missing from the puzzle." Kaemon answered, Onmitsu Zen grinned broadly.

"Well, I don't think you need help, you've been doing well the past few months. I'm very proud of you, but don't let your ego blind you from the evidence son, all right?" Onmitsu joked, Kaemon grinned back.

"Yes Father, where are you heading?" Kaemon asked, his father sighed with great annoyance.

"Your mother wants me to go _shopping_," Onmitsu admitted, then he beamed at his son, with a glint of hope. Kaemon responded before he could ask.

"No," Kaemon said quickly.

"Oh! Come on Son! I'll take over the case and you go shopping," Onmistu tried to negotiate.

"No, and besides, I can't drive yet."

"Oh right, you didn't even take your driver's temps yet did you? All well, I have to do it anyway. Your mother thought I would ask you instead so she made sure I would go." Onmitsu replied. "Well then I better get going, solve this sometime before dinner, or Rika will make me wait till you get home to eat. But I have enough faith in you to guess that it won't take too long for you to solve this case eh?"

"Right Father," Kaemon said. Some five minutes later Onmitsu was gone, leaving Kaemon to his thoughts once again. He began observing the car from the inside again, same clues. The woman didn't bring anything to show where she was going and why. _I wish that doctor would hurry up… _Either way, it would take at least another five or so hours till the autopsy was completed.

Kaemon suddenly spotted a warm orange glow emerge from cracks of his backpack that leaned against a tree, his men didn't seem to see it, but Kaemon already had the feeling he knew what it was. It was the Latin book he received. For some reason its pages had changed over completely and so did the cover and the rest of the binding. Kaemon walked over to the pack and opened the top, the glow was small now, and it was indeed coming from the book. He pulled it out, the light was emerging from in between two pages, he opened it to them and the light glowed more brightly, but his eyes adjusted quickly to read black words that erupted from the golden light.

**2400 B.C.**

**Again another death has come and gone, our beloved friend Sanotomono Kimi's soul has departed. We held her funeral this afternoon, the sad part was that we never did find the murderer. Though as rumor says, it is because of the Cat. Not too long ago was the Zodiac decided by Lord Cosiniak, and the Cat missed out. Thus, he is no longer accepted among the animals. The animals of long gone since that eventful day of the banquet, but we do believe they're still among us. We believe the Cat's vengeance, as it says goes seven or more generations deep and therefore, we believe losing members is part of his revenge. But why only of the Sanotomonos? We have done nothing and yet death had befallen us again and again. As strange as it is, our small town came upon a black kit today? It was a spirit kitsune. Last spring our goddess, Lady Inari had not returned and thus, we suffered from lack of rice. Yet now, with this new canine apparition, we could come back into order. **

Kaemon turned the next few pages that were basically about how well the crops had grown since Inari had left. When it came upon what looked like the last entry the man or woman ever wrote, his interest grew. It took place ten years after this kit arrived.

**I'm afraid that we are in great peril! I am of old age at this time, and already signs of hell-forsaken beasts of come astray upon our town. They are demons! Kitsunes of every element! Along with other bilge creatures unwelcomed in our society. Yet Lady Minari welcomes them, and let's them stay. These creatures of not attacked thus far, but there is no denying the savage hunger underneath their horrendous souls. The violet and golden eyes wish for our flesh upon their tongues and to bathe themselves in our blood. Yet as long as Lady Minari remains this way, we have no choice but to only keep our distance from these things. Our children are locked up; our needs are only fetched when needed, in armed groups. The demons slumber and make themselves at home wherever they please, and make strange noises that frighten us all. **

Kaemon turned the page, onto the next few days entry.

**Finally, the demons leave in slow motion. They no longer seem content with our company and left. Our freedom was restored and we finally were able to bound about with no fear, at least until Lady Minari had strange behaviors where she hardly began showing herself anymore. I'm at a ripe ol' age, I'm afraid my time is coming. I will no longer be able to keep to date upon this journal of mine, I just hope…that one day our generations will be safe and once again live in peace without the fear of attack or ambush. May Kami watch over them…as I will…**

Kaemon turned the page once again, as true as the old person had said, that was his time. As there was no more entries left written by this being. As strange as it sounds, Kaemon's eyes widened slightly, but as the truth sank in, he closed the Latin book. He finally understood it, why the Sanotomonos mysteries were never solved. It was fairly simple now, not hard at all. With a small grin, he packed away the book and walked back to his crew.

"Clean up, there is no more to do here. Officer, calls the examiner and tell them there is no more of case on Sanotomono Noami. This case is closed." Kaemon stated. The officers looked up at their commander with the obvious facial expression of confusion and surprise.

"How sir?" one of them questioned, remaining unmoved.

"Simple, there is nothing to solve." Kaemon answered, the officers looked at one another in shock. Wasn't it he who said there was a crime upon this road? Then why did he make them go straight to work? And what gave him so much confidence in this decision?

"What about you're father sir?" another asked.

"He'll understand, we're the best of the best. But right now, all I can say is that this is an impossible case, therefore it is closed." Kaemon stated, "now go home!" When they remained motionless, Kaemon forgot to control his temper.

"Did you not hear me? GO!" They scrambled up and over one another at the sudden outburst and picked up their tools. In less than five minutes, they were driving away. Leaving Kaemon alone with his backpack and bicycle. With a sigh he mounted it two minutes later with his pack slung around his back. With a sudden jolt he was whirling down the main road, he would call the police later to get rid of the road blocks, but right now, he was fascinated. There was no point of them getting involved, it was so obvious. It was because the Sanotomonos didn't want anyone 'outside' to suddenly come barging in on their privacy. He knew that every family had some secret, but the Sanotomonos, they had a darker and deeper secret. It was so simple now it seemed. So simple…

He was shocked he didn't know it sooner…

Or did he…?

_I've been a fool, the reason the Sanotomonos remained in secret, why they never were solved, it's only because we're forbidden to know…what they do behind closed doors… _he thought as he swerved around the corner. His red hair catching the wind and willing to go in every direction, his green eyes focused on the road ahead of them. _So as much as I want to know what you're hiding Yasashiku, I'm afraid I will probably never find out. _

"I admit defeat Yasashiku," Kaemon announced to no one in particular.

"_You are a very wise human…but the careless are its prey…_" Kaemon grinned in spite of himself. The bodiless voice didn't seem to bother him at all for some reason. He appreciated the praise all the same; no one has called him wise, maybe smart and intelligent never wise. But…

"Since when have I been careless?" Kaemon muttered with a smile, only a manly chuckle replied.

* * *

Noami's funeral was put into immediate action, but no one was content or radiant. Noami's students, family, friends, and some of the Sohmas had come to pay their respects to the deceased woman. Aikoko alone took it to the point of permanent damage. Hatori, who had a hard time making plans to get there stood alone as well, head bowed like the rest of the people. Ginry, no longer a kitten was now a slim and fine agile young adult cat, but understood all the same and sat at Aikoko's feet, her lovely eyes down at the ground, tail lifeless upon the dry grass. Tohru, whom stood beside Yuki and Kyo, choked the only apparent noise back. Yasashiku's blond bangs shadowed his face as Myuu clutched at his left arm and tried hard not to cry. In respect to their friend's cousin, Kaemon and Benjiro came as well along with Onmitsu and Rika Zen, with their adopted daughter, Kirameki. Mei stood with Kita and Kaede, both in white formal kimonos. Also there was Riku, Ayame, Ken'ichi, Mayuko, Kazuma and Mine.

Noami, lay inside the white cushioned coffin. Dressed in her finest blue silk and white-laced kimono that Aikoko admitted she loved so much and wished to wear on very special occasions. Such occasions apparently never seemed to have woven into her sister's schedule.

This was the first time she wore that elegant fabric…

With the last of the words spoken of Noami, two men dressed in black gently closed the coffin. The crowd remained unmoved as it was lowered into the ground, though it was only six into the evening, the night clouds dimmed the sun's light, as to not tease that dreary event. Kirameki tugged at her adopted mother's black kimono.

"Mommy, what are they doing? Isn't that woman sleeping?" Kirameki asked, Rika's left hand closed around hers that was tugging at her attire. "Why are they putting dirt over her? How can she get up if they do that to her? Mommy? She needs to get out so she can wake up Mommy!" The people overheard the child speaking, the men's figures trembled as the women brought their cloths to their eyes. Tohru could no longer hold back her sobs and burst into tears into her own cloth, Yuki and Kyo bent in and placed their heads upon her own, their arms wrapped around her back. Hatori looked away, where no one could see past his bangs over his left eye. Ayame closed his eyes and Riku's head bowed down deeper.

"They did that to my first mommy right? Maybe they can wake up together right? Mommy?" Kirameki's rambles went on to the point where the grave was finally done. Slowly other family members began to leave; soon the men dressed in black did as well. Soon only Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, Onmitsu, Rika, Kirameki, Kaemon, Benjiro, Mei, Kita, Kaede, Yasashiku, Myuu, Riku, Ayame, Ken'ichi, Mayuko, Mine, Kazuma, Aikoko, and Ginry remained.

They all stared at the new tombstone on the large temple, she was now joining thing other side, or she had a while ago. The tombstone itself was fairly large with Noami's name in kanji engraved into it.

**Sanotomono Noami**

**January 13th, 1978 – June 23rd, 2005**

**A lovely and light-hearted woman and an understanding teacher as well as a bright older sister. Rest in Peace.**

"W-Why? Why did she go?" Aikoko suddenly muttered, no replied, no one had an answer. "What was she doing wrong? I-I don't understand…"

"None of us do I'm afraid…" Kita answered.

"I believe it's time for us to depart, we will bring home Benjiro," Onmitsu suddenly spoke, most of them sent the detective a thankful expression, knowing that he knew this was for family.

"Can you drop off Myuu as well?" Yasashiku spoke out quickly and firmly, trying to keep his voice or face from faltering, not wanting to cry in front of his friends.

"Yas-" Myuu began but almost instantly Mayuko wrapped an arm around her.

"I'll take care of her, I've been to her home before." She said, Yasashiku showed complete surprise, wondering why a teacher was at her house and how he never found out about it. Mayuko sent a glance at Hatori, who was still glancing away. Suppressing a sigh she led Myuu away, soon after Mine departed herself, understand the predicament as well.

"I will see you at the shop later Ayame-san," Mine said with a bow as she walked away finally. Leaving the Sanotomonos and Sohmas alone.

"You had best leave as well Ken'ichi, we do not want you to get as deep into our lives as Noami. You should go too Ai-" Almost instantly, interrupting Kita Aikoko spun around, her face contorted from mourning, her blue orbs were clouded by tears.

"I am not leaving!" Aikoko cried.

"Calm down Aikoko-chan," Hatori spoke, she whirled into his direction.

"I am not going anywhere!" Aikoko cried, the tears trailing down her cheeks one by one. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Aikoko-"

"What was she doing? Why did she leave? I don't know how! But I know it has something to do with the curses! I just know it!" Aikoko cried, drawing her hands to her eyes.

"Of course it is, it always goes back to the curse. It always had…" Yuki admitted, Tohru's sobs had calmed somewhat, but both the Cat and Rat stood beside her still.

"SHUT UP! I don't care about if your Kami-forsaken curses are behind it all! They're not going to bring my sister back! Nothing can! And I want her back! I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" Aikoko cried, Tohru's sobs doubled from the cried erupting from Aikoko. Ginry gently rubbed her paws up Aikoko's leg. Kazuma and Hatori exchanged glances, and finally looked away once again. Ayame and Ken'ichi looked grimly at their surroundings, looking for anything that might have brightened their moods, but there was nothing appropriate for this occasion. Yasashiku brought his left arm up to his eyes, teeth clenched as his eyes overflowed with tears and his sleeve dampened. Riku shook slightly, trying to keep his emotions down. Kaede and Kita gave them all sorrowful eyes, as Mei eyed the freshly dug grave top. Her eyes softened, she only wanted to help, but in the end…there was no use in trying to deny fate…as Noami, had found out the truth…how could she have denied fate when she set it upon herself?

* * *

"Do do do dooo doop!" Mihoshi sang sloppily as happy as a rabbit. She was just then leaving the airport with her directing crew, finally getting in her own limo, she rolled down the window and waited for the engine to start. "She forgot to call me again!" Mihoshi stated in a 'like-I-knew-she-would' tone, but happy nonetheless. "I hope everything worked out well…" she said to her self as the limo started up, she pulled out her cell and dialed Noami's number.

"Hm…that's funny, she's not answering. Hellloooooo!" Mihoshi cried into Noami's voice message, the voice rang through the room. "Noami-san!"

"Come in this isn't a joke pick up! I know you can hear me because I heard the 'ring, ring, ring!'"

"Noami? Hello? Konnichiwa? Eh? Per cortesìa? Anyday now girl? Noami-san!"

"Hello?"

"Hellllo?"

"Helllllllllllooooooooo! Come on Noami! I just wanna talk!"

"Hello!"

* * *

**A/N:

* * *

**

_I am sooooo sorry for the long wait! School just started and all my teachers are cramming me with what I call 'Freshmanitis' as I am a freshman among a very large new high school that could represent a mini-mall! Trust me I am so schedule crammed now I am lucky to even update this! And I don't know about you but it's the first week and I'm already confused on my physics and algebra classes! ARG! Then there are my Cross Country practices and meets! On my first day I didn't go to bed till 10:20PM! Pity me here! I had no time for fun whatsoever! Wake up, school, CC meet, home, eat, homework, shower, bed. That was my first day! Give me a break about the updating! I will only be able to type on weekends depending on my mood! And because my school started late since the new faculty needed last minute adjustments most of breaks are cut and the day offs such as Teacher Services Days are completely deleted off this year's school schedule! My Christmas and spring breaks are cut as well! I will barely have any time this year! I'm even in choir now! So don't get too impatient! I promise you I will do my best to keep this updated regularly as well as my other fanfics! I thank you sooooooooooo much for your patience for this part and thank you so much for the reviews! They're what keeps me going along with my love to write!_

**Again any questions you want answered ask in reviews and they'll be posted on my profile when I get the chance! Hope you're having a good school year so far! (For those who are in school anyway!)**


	43. Yuki ga Futteiru

**Chapter Forty-three**

_Love deeply and passionately. You might get hurt but it's the only way to live life completely._

Mandy Kender 

**Yuki ga Futteiru**

"What? You can't be serious?" Apparently, Hatori looked deadly serious. Kyo hissed. Yuki and Tohru stood behind him, Yuki's arms folded, and Tohru rather concerned. It was two days since Noami's funeral and Hatori had suddenly arrived with the confirmed idea of having the three leave for a temporary vacation.

"I am serious, it'll only be for two weeks, nothing more and nothing less. I had left it to Momiji and Hatsuharu to invite other people that you consider friends. I'm pretty sure the girls named Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima had already ASAP." Hatori told them, sending the three for a loop.

"Did you plan this all or did that annoyed Rabbit ideal it all?" Kyo asked, calmer than before. Again his temper had been better controlled since the funeral, he had grown…less hostile and outspoken.

Tohru had wondered aimlessly about his mood changes, it scared her at the most. When she knew someone he deeply cared about was in the hospital, what was there for her to do to help? She didn't want to sit on the sidelines as Kyo sat in depression…it was too depressing…so, maybe this vacation thing might be a good idea. Yet it made her feel completely guilty all the same…Eriko had yet to awaken, therefore she could not join them.

_Kyo's so sad…there's so little I can do for him, but I'll do whatever I can! _"This sounds great Hatori, but…what about all of you? I mean you, Shigure, Ayame-" Tohru started to talk, but Hatori was more willing to talk further.

"Do not worry about us, I already have someone over there waiting for your arrival. The people you will be accompanying are of course, yourselves, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kagura, Kisa, Momiji, Uotani-san, Hanajima-san, and if Ritsu arrives back in time from his mother's hot springs, then he will accompany you as well. Of course, to make this a bit more _eventful, _you can invite anyone else you prefer to accompany you." Hatori said. Yuki looked slightly awry.

The strange invitation Hatori had planned out himself was to take place the day after tomorrow. Yuki sat alone in his room, laying on his futon with his hands behind head. In his silken blue attire. It wasn't what Hatori had told him that bothered him so; it was the final student council meeting of the year till his junior year started. Why that girl bothered him so much left him puzzled….

* * *

_Yesterday

* * *

_

"What are you planning on doing for vacation Yuki?" Kakeru asked, running his left hand through his black hair with faked exhaustion (he didn't do much work). They were walking down the school halls, deserted from lack of school activity, only the school council, it's newly hired members, and some of the school staff was there.

"I haven't thought of it yet, it's hard to believe the school year is already over with." Yuki admitted, Kakeru chuckled.

"I agree, well, as for me, nothing to do. My bosses are off for the next month –strange as it is- and therefore I have no part-time jobs till they get back." Kakeru explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah I know, I think they're all conspiring against something or someone (referring to his bosses)." Kakeru said. "Hey! Do you know where Machi is? Haven't seen her since two hours ago. You would think there would at least be some crash or two by now." Yuki sweat-dropped, what a way to speak about a younger half-sibling.

"I haven't either, should we search for her?" Yuki asked.

"Probably should, if she makes a mess out of the teacher's lounge for some reason all of our buts are getting hauled and the new kid Naoto ain't a happy camper. Especially when it comes down to rules, " Kakeru said. "Well, I'll go down the these hallways, you go ahead and check the library and staff rooms." Yuki found it suspicious that Kakeru left so suddenly, but if he were a lot like Ayame, they both had unknown reasons for the things they did.

_Might as well start in the staff room… _Yuki thought as he wordlessly walked down the hall Kakeru abandoned him at. Only his shoes making the lightest of noise. Then that's when he heard it, the ever-so-occasional crash of a hundred or so papers and anything else that might have fallen. Quietly Yuki entered the staff room, un-surprised by the mess and still-flying papers around the upset girl, Machi Kuragi.

"Kuragi-san, are you all right?" Yuki asked, as if he didn't know it already. She was always fine and always bolted up from her fetal position as soon as Yuki even took a step near her. It was like she was paranoid, scared that he would strike at her while he was usually given that by her, in a quieter version.

"I'm fine. I'll clean it up." Her tense voice said sternly, not even looking up at the Rat. His violet orbs glanced at the paper-strung floor; there was no way he couldn't have left without helping her. Though neither of them were to be the next Mr. or Miss Clean but why not. Trying doesn't hurt…

"Don't worry, I'll help." Yuki said as he began shuffling some papers together, thankfully it was mostly colored construction or computer paper, nothing like important documents or papers teachers left behind to look at later. They should know by now that there was a Machi that wandered about the halls after school hours. They obviously never even heard of the girl…it seemed pretty sad that Machi was hardly noticed besides by others than Yuki, Kakeru, and the other student council members.

"…" she didn't seem much of a talker, reminding Yuki on the first day he met her.

* * *

_Yuki peered into the now heavily messy room where the cabinets stood open with a girl on her knees and hands, her back to him. Yuki cocked his head curiously, she noticed him then and jerked her eyes over to him, and chocolate swirls met purple plum._

_"!" She bolted up from her position with her arms straight and firm._

_"I'm sorry, I'll clean it up." She spoke._

_"……..?" Yuki stood there motionless, unable to speak yet only think._

Who is**she**? It's like she's gone berserk…

_"Ah…"

* * *

_

"Machi? I have to wonder, and ask you-" Her eyes glowered at him, he cowered away slightly.

"Don't bother asking, I'm not going to answer you." She replied. Yeah, that was the way she acted back then to. Not really wanting to have him near her, let alone even touch or help her. Yet now she was allowing him to assist her, maybe Kakeru gave her some encouragement. Or maybe not…it was possible to gain courage on your own, wasn't it?

* * *

_"Are you sure you're feeling… all right?" Yuki asked, she flinched away from his possible touch. Her hair came down on her face, hiding her somewhat agitated expression._

_"…….."_

_"I'm fine. Wait…" she told him. "…a second."

* * *

_

"I apologize for any discomfort I might have caused you Kuragi-san. Yet I assure you, there is no reason to restrain yourself around me," Yuki tried to say in a bright tone. "I get much worse of an ear ache at home,"

"You mean…when you're around Kyo-sempai?" Machi said quietly, Yuki became flustered, she was hardly ever with him in the meetings, and greetings in the hallways in school hours were hard to come by when he did ever see her. She seemed rather good at observing…if she actually every saw them together. Or maybe she heard it from somewhere else, probably from Yasashiku; he was in her year wasn't he?

_I wonder if they know each other? _Yuki wondered on, not noticing Machi stand up straight then and reshuffle the papers in her hand, not daring to look up as Yuki soon did the same.

Looking at her strangely, he didn't know how to place it, but Machi seemed a bit…nervous and more timid than usual.

"Has my fan club done anything lately?"

"What do you mean?"

_I hope that didn't come out wrong! _"You seem, depressed today." Yuki stated, trying to sound normal. "The last time I saw you so concentrated on your work –_or ever being so neat_- was when you were cornered by my fan club." Machi still did not look up; instead, she only blinked, her eyes becoming narrow. Yuki took his as a danger sign.

"Not that I mean anything bad! If that's what you're thinking, I'm just curious." Yuki tried to redeem himself. Not that he had anything to prove to this girl, she already stated honestly that she didn't see him as a prince.

"Then don't be curious," Machi simply said with a rather cold tone. Yuki watched as she then took the papers from Yuki and walked out of the room, leaving Yuki in a state of confusion.

"**You better not be hitting on my sister Sohma…he he…**" Yuki sweat-dropped as Kakeru came around a corner and stood beside Yuki, patting his back encouragingly.

"How long were you there?" Yuki asked, his face darkening.

"Don't worry Yuki, I would **never **tell a soul…must be tough to be put down by a girl huh?"

"**_EH!_**"

"But there's a first time for everything ne Yuki?" Kakeru then opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Yuki was gone. "Yuki?"

* * *

"Machi?" Yuki looked down at the four hallways around him, behind him, before him, to his right and to his left. She could've gone down any hall and he didn't know where her schedule was for her assigned work. He had a twenty-five percent chance of guessing right. But then, Kakeru probably knew right? He was her older half brother after all…

_No! I left him for a reason! _**Hitting **_on his sister? Honestly… _Yuki couldn't stop moving his head, looking from one hall way to another. This would be a bad moment if Takei suddenly showed up out of nowhere… _That would be going to hell and back… _with a sigh he looked to his right for what seemed to be the hundredth time, then to the front of him.

_She's probably down there… _he thought, out of impulse he began walking down the hallway in front of him. _Aw yes…here she is…hm? _Yuki slid open the door that led into a room down that hallway. Inside was only an empty classroom, but Machi was in there. Though, asleep. Her head was bundled inside her arms while lying on the papers she had dropped and Yuki helped clean up. Yuki blushed when the hair was cleared from her face when a breeze from one of the open windows streamed in. Revealing for once, an expression with ease.

Yuki figured this was her time of vulnerability, when she slept. He silently watched, standing with his arms at his side. _Maybe…in a way, she's a lot like me._

_Not wanting to show weakness and to show it to others…letting my guard down…maybe she hates the same things I do…if so, maybe we do have more in common than we think. _Blushing again of a light pink hue as Yuki's thoughts led to the words 'cute' and 'lovely' came to him. _I wonder how much sleep she had gotten last night…?_

"She wiped herself out again…" Yuki jumped slightly, turning around to find Kakeru at the door. His frame leaning again it with one arm slung over him, he sighed silently.

"Does she not get enough sleep?" Yuki asked, Kakeru looked from Machi to Yuki, then back to Machi.

"Let's just say she's having a hard time…_adjusting_." Kakeru probably felt apprehensive, Yuki never saw him so keen into looking for the right words in his vocabulary and saying them out loud. "C'mon, let's go. Don't worry, I won't leave without her. Let's just get the rest of the paperwork done before Sir Takei reports back to us. Hopefully he won't find Machi while she sleeps. Ragged and violent when she awakes, trust me I know! Crud…too loud…" Luckily, Machi didn't seem to have heard him and continued on in her slumber.

Yuki followed Kakeru out of the room and closed it gently behind him. They didn't say anything for the next few minutes, the whole time, every thought Yuki did think, always led back to Machi…and Tohru.

_That's who she reminds me of…her…not only me.

* * *

_

_Back to the present

* * *

_

Silently, Yuki peered at the phone he had subconsciously carried up with him to his room. It was his own cell phone; he got it after the student council meeting where Kakeru was severely anxious into getting one for him. His thumb slid across the smooth silver surface.

_Why not? They do seem to need one as well now don't they? _Yuki flipped it open and dialed Kakeru's number first.

* * *

Again the day was cloudy; there hadn't been a single shine from the sun for days now. It seemed to be turning out to be a rather gloomy summer. Shigure's eyes sobered, he sat against the wall of the room he had before he moved out of the estate so long ago, to take care of Yuki soon afterwards. Not that he was much of a guardian, he could hardly cook…besides pickles, radish, and curry…how much Yuki detested that huh?

Shigure's eyes had grown much less carefree since his arrival to the estate. He had yet to see Akito since, but Sunmei was always there. Hatori visited regularly and often because of Akito, thankfully he had not been kept imprisoned like he and Sunmei. But it was mostly them that were punished. Yet his great mind didn't age, he was the one who came up with the whole vacation thing in the first place.

_As clever as you are Hatori, I think we are both expecting the same thing… _Shigure wasn't sure what Akito was planning, keeping him and Sunmei imprisoned, and Kureno talked hardly at all, only mono-syllables if he ever saw him. As for Sunmei…ever since Hatori gave news of Noami's death, Sunmei had never left Shigure. Reminding him all too much of a weak and starving little foal, just born and wobbly on its legs. Sunmei was like that he knew…they were close since middle school, very close it seemed…

_Yet I was an idiot back then, yet I'm no better today now am I? _Shigure thought as he readjusted his arm around the Holiday Horse. Her face buried in his chest, shocking him at most, he hadn't had a fresh pair of clothes since his arrival. Neither had Sunmei, they were truly treated like prisoners… _But I suppose I should enjoy this minute, for one thing Sunmei is using me as a teddy bear, and second, Mit-chan must be having the time of her life-right? He he…

* * *

_

"_We need to do something about your editor Shigure. She had been coming around your house for the past few days and only had either Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru answer the door." Hatori had told him once at least yesterday.

* * *

_

Shigure chuckled to himself; it turned out that only Kyo had the gut to slam the door in her face on the fifteenth time in the first hour of her visit. Leaving her wailing till she finally left.

Sunmei's clutch on Shigure's kimono tightened, her slumber going on as expected – quiet and peaceful, well hopefully. Sunmei had been in tears, and Shigure was in _almost _equal depression when they heard the news of Noami. Sadly, Sunmei was forbidden to even go her funeral. And the pain of Mihoshi finding out about her later…tragic. Again Shigure's eyes dimmed…what were they to do?

They were falling apart. Yet they couldn't have the children get dragged into it too rough. They needed to relax, let the adults take over a bit. Yet here he was, doing the only thing he could do, comfort Sunmei. Sometimes he wondered where she got her energy, though unlike Momiji, she wasn't bouncy and hyper. She spent it on smiling and laughing, like she did back in school and before she left for America. Yet now, it all left her with every tear shed. Shigure deepened their embrace, how much he wanted to protect her…it was something of an instinct to him. Like a father to a daughter, only the feelings between them were so much more…

For the past few days, he and Hatori had come to a conclusion, Akito…was planning on having all cursed members, both Sohma and Sanotomono join him in the estate and forever live to his death and after. They needed the younger generation to get away. Before Hatori was forced to erase their memories, which would cause even greater pain.

"What are you thinking about?" Sunmei had awoken; Shigure smiled down at her gray orbs, her eyes still slightly puffy and red.

"Oh, what gives you the idea I was thinking?" Shigure joked.

"Yeah you're right, you hardly ever thought before…"

"Ow! That stung!" He grinned as she giggled how much they joked around before. He missed that giggle, he was sure Hatori and Ayame did as well. Maybe even Akito did too. Sunmei repositioned herself on Shigure's lap, her head under Shigure's chin, as if it was meant to be there, carved to fit the exact shaping of his lower jaw.

"Why are you still awake?" she asked finally, breaking the silence that was blanketing them.

"Well, it is noon."

"Really? I didn't notice,"

"I'm surprised you slept for so long, did you not get enough sleep around Akito before?" Shigure asked. Sunmei's gaze darkened.

"Shigure…do you believe Akito is a bad person?" Sunmei asked, shocking Shigure. His face turned into a frown, trying to think, Sunmei saw through the false look of thought. "I'm serious Shigure…"

"I know. I'm just kidding with you, but why do want to hear my opinion?" Shigure asked.

"I don't want to be the only one questioning another's acts. I don't really understand her anymore…" Sunmei spoke.

"Yes well, you were gone for a while Sunny-chan." Shigure replied.

"I know…"

"Now that we're on topic, why did you leave? It couldn't have only been because of the education I know. What did I do?" Shigure asked, practically on the verge of begging her.

"The truth of it is…I was frightened…very frightened…that you were having…a relationship with someone else…" Sunmei admitted softly, her grasp on his kimono not loosening. They entered another awkward silence. Then, he chuckled…and it soon became full-fledged laughter.

"Shigure?" He sat there laughing, shaking them both.

"D-Don't tell m-me you l-left because o-of that!" Shigure laughed, trying to breathe at the same time. Sunmei frowned, showing a bit more energy.

"What do you mean by 'you left because of that'? I was really thinking you were in love with someone else!" Sunmei growled, finally Shigure calmed down, and smiled at Sunmei.

"I have to thank you for that, I needed a good laugh. But don't you think something so trivial is such a good reason to leave, without saying good-bye at least?" Shigure asked, her heart felt guilty, making her stiffen. He noticed. "Did you mean to say good-bye?" Slowly, she nodded. "It wasn't only that was it?"

"There's more…I'll admit…" Sunmei said, her expression softening, gaining comfort as she leaned against him. "It's about the relationship I mentioned…you like no love Akito ne? Don't deny it…you two have always been close, and you have been yearning for her attention since for as long as I can remember. You were always jealous whenever you saw Kureno and Akito together…because Kureno got so much affection from her…my affection for you I guess isn't what you were content with…I wanted to get away, and I hoped you would have had a better future if I were not around."

"Don't say things like that, it's ridiculous, I won't deny it at all. I did have a sense of love towards Akito, you could say a while back at least a little time before we met that we were extremely close. She would always want to be with me, as I always wanted to be with her…but that was before, and then I met this special girl. You could say we were meant for one another, she understood whatever I went through, she was always there for me, we were always together, and she was kind and loving, she became the one other person this Akito had ever grown fond of as a family member. We were lovers to be exact." Shigure explained, stroking Sunmei's back as he spoke. Her right arm slithered under his sleeve and held onto the back of his kimono, trying to bury herself further into the Dog.

"So why don't we just…push these things behind us, and continue from where we left off?" Shigure asked, his right hand holding Sunmei's face before his own.

"Shigure…?"

"Yeah I know, it's a rare thing to see me so nervous!"

_I remember the last time you looked like this…it was at the dance in high school…that was the first and last time you blushed…while I blushed at least a hundred times…around you… _Sunmei placed her hands on his chest and gently leaned in on him. Claiming her lips in his own, Shigure did nothing assertive, neither of them had the energy to be _crushing _at the moment. Not that either of them wanted to, the stink they attired was in great need of cleanliness.

Either way slowly Shigure's tongue managed to gain excess into Sunmei's pink caverns. Her palms and fingers gently massaging his chest in a rhythm as his right hand was behind her neck and his left held her back down. Breaking apart for breath, Shigure instantly took another strong hold over her from his unusual rare showings of strength.

"We still need sleep,"

"It's your fault you're tired."

"I know, but let's sleep anyway."

"…"

* * *

**A/N:

* * *

**

_Thank you for your patience!_


	44. The Gilded Summer Begins

**Chapter Forty-four**

_If you want to win friends, make it a point to remember them. If you remember my name, you pay me a subtle compliment; you indicate that I have made an impression on you. Remember my name and you add to my feeling of importance._

Cher Brooklynn 

**The Gilded Summer Begins**

"I still can't believe we're going to the US of A!" Kakeru cried out happily, stretching out his aching muscles after being told that they could all unbuckle their seat belts as they all could safely roam about on the plane that had recently took off. Next to him was a drowsy Machi and anxious Komaki; along with the two were Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Kagura, Ritsu, Saki, Arisa, Yasashiku, Myuu, Kaemon, Benjiro, and Kaede.

When they arrived at the airport it was around five in the morning as they had an early take-off for the United States. As for the sudden arrival of Komaki Nakao, it turns out that on behalf of inviting Kakeru and Machi, Yuki agreed that Kakeru's girlfriend could join them even though he had never met her before himself.

Next to that, there were several introductions that followed, as not all of them knew one another.

If not for the plane to catch, the introductions could have been an event with how Hiro began to anger Benjiro with his sarcastic replies, and it didn't help when he gave Benjiro the nickname 'Ben-baka' and Yasashiku and Kaemon agreed fully. Fortunately they avoided any outbursts and fights that could have drawn attention to themselves as they finally boarded the plane.

Yet not one of them made it easy on the other as it came to getting in their seats, thankfully the flight wasn't full and besides an old 'geezer' (by how Yasashiku put it) that was now sleeping loudly in the back corner they had the whole first class section to themselves. To put it in simpler terms the ride that began was in one piece, but sadly, the end would be in many. You wonder how this could happen? Here's a low-down of what happened soon after Kakeru's announcement-

**First: **Kakeru cried out for everyone to wake up and join him in a world of his _fascination_.

**Second:** Kyo, Yasashiku, Benjiro, Hiro, Arisa and Hatsuharu became instantly annoyed.

**Third:** Therefore threw him an evil glare.

**Fourth:** When that didn't seem to faze him, ideas ran through their minds.

**Fifth:** On the third and final attempt of killing Kakeru with looks, the six became enraged.

**Sixth:** The six lashed out at Kakeru making Yuki, Kaemon, and Saki retrieve all those in harm's way well, out of the way.

**Seventh:** As the apparently unfazed Kakeru dodged the attacks thrown at him and talk on.

**Eighth:** Momiji offered a sucker to everyone who wasn't fighting and making a fuss.

**Ninth:** Along with the fuss the old man woke up and struck out verbally at the fighting teens.

**Tenth:** In addition to the old man, Ritsu somehow got hold of the idea that this was his fault and began rampaging around the first class section like the crazed Monkey he was.

**Eleventh:** While Tohru, Kisa and Myuu tried to calm them all down, Kaede, Machi, and Komaki accepted the suckers Momiji offered.

**Twelfth:** Yuki, Kagura, and Saki finally enter the fight.

**Final:** And with one blow –

Saki shocked them all, sending them all back to sleep, including Ritsu (whom was put down by Kaemon – how does he know about Ritsu's weak spot? I don't know ask him!). The old man sat down with a 'thump' and snored ten times more loudly.

"Erm…what just happened?" Tohru asked through managed words as Hatsuharu's sleeping form found itself comfy on Yuki's shoulder, but it found itself on the floor in between row 6 and 7 a split second later.

"A terrifyingly egotistically-challenged boy stands among us." Saki spoke, a dark haze forming around her.

_More like lies among us… _Yuki thought, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry, I didn't wish for it to turn out this way Miss Honda."

"No it's all-"

"But they're asleep now, no worries. But anyway," Kaede turned to Kisa who sat on her left. "I was told we had much in common and I have a question, is it true that you're a Ti-" Yuki clamped his hand over her mouth quickly.

"Let's talk about something else all right Kaede-chan?" Yuki asked, removing his hand once he saw it was safe. Catching herself and feeling Komaki and Machi eyeing her strangely she smiled with a nod.

"Sure! So has anyone been to Florida before?" Kaede asked, looking over at her fellow travelers.

"I haven't been anywhere other than Japan," Tohru said with a shake of her head, Komaki and Machi joined in.

"Sorry, same here. Though does anyone know who we are to meet there?" Yuki asked.

"I dunno, but Ha'ri-san said that they would recognize us when they see us!" Momiji exclaimed, Yuki blinked.

"They?" Momiji shrugged.

"I'm not sure, he didn't tell me if it was a man or a woman, so I just said they, it would feel awkward to call a person an 'it'." Momiji admitted.

"All well, we'll find out more when we get there. So what's with this relative of yours? Ritsu right?" Kaede asked, looking back at the seat that Ritsu now occupied, Kaemon reading another book of Sherlock Holmes on the seat at his left.

"Oh, don't worry about him. Apologizing is his nature, he's not sure how else to state his emotions." Kagura explained as she lounged over the back of her seat in front of Kisa.

"Are you sure he's all right? You didn't hurt him did you Kaemon-kun?" Myuu asked, looking over at her red-head friend, with a sigh he shook his head and turned a page of his book.

"He just fainted," he answered.

"Haven't seen anyone do that before," Kaede stated.

"Well, when you touch him like that I have to agree. Ask Shigure about it later, he's the one who discovered it…" Tohru went silent for a moment, she wasn't the only one. Yuki, Kagura, Kisa, Kaede and Momiji's expressions seemed to darken.

"Hey! Is there something the matter?" Komaki asked, sounding more concerned about this than her boyfriend whom was still passed out on three seats ahead of them.

"Oh no! Don't worry about it!" Tohru said quickly, springing up.

"Oh, okay. How about a game of Rich Man Poor Man?" Myuu announced.

"I'm in!" Momiji and Kaede cried.

* * *

"Finally, we're in!" Momiji cried about thirteen hours later as they departed from the plane. Kyo, Haru, Yasashiku, Kakeru, Arisa, Hiro, and Benjiro were still groggily as they slept the whole time while the rest were pretty exhausted, with the exception of Saki.

"Wow! Look you guys!" Tohru cried as they made their way out of the chute and she peered out of the large walls of glass to see the large platform with people scurrying about in orange vests and carts driving about.

"So this is the USA huh?" Hatsuharu asked, looking around blankly. Momiji squealed.

"Omigod looky at all those bunnies in the window!" Momiji cried as he ran to browse, Kagura and Uotani hot on his heels.

"Hey kid hold it! Whoa! He's fast for someone his age! And as short as he is too," Uotani managed to say before instantly losing sight of him. Kagura stopped as well, standing beside the blonde yankee.

"Oh dear, did we lose him?" Kagura asked.

"I'M SORRRRRY! OH DEAR LORD I AM SORRY GIVE ME NO MERCY AND PUNISH ME NOW!" The two girls sweat-dropped from the loud cries being announced from behind them not too far. Ritsu was practically lying down with a disgruntled balding man beside him. Yet he soon gathered himself up and the man walked away, speedier than before he ran into the crying Monkey. The rest of the group sighed, Tohru noticed Uotani and Kagura come back with no Momiji.

"Um…where's Momiji-kun?" Tohru asked, Uotani only shrugged.

"We lost him in the crowd," Kagura replied.

"Oh! We have to find him! This is a new place to us all and with Momiji out there with no one he knows! Oh! It's too dreadful to think about!" Tohru cried, worry and concern growing in her eyes.

"OHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS DREADFUL AND THERE'S ONLY ME TO BLAME!" Ritsu cried.

"What a scene she can make…" Hanajima spoke dully.

"Actually, she is a he." Kyo and Yuki spoke in unison.

"But either way it attracts both genders," Hatsuharu said plainly.

"Shut up before you say something stupid!" The Rat and Cat growled.

"Man! Calm down everyone! It's hard enough trying to stick together, and we have to find that 'little bouncy guy'." Kakeru exclaimed.

"I hardly see the difference between you and that 'bouncy boy', except for the size difference Manabe-kun." Machi said, as dully as Hanajima.

"Well, that's true…" -.-;

The large group burst into riot, only did Hanajima and Machi alone remain unmoved.

"Hey hey! Everyone! I'm back! And look who I found!" the familiar voice of the Sohma Rabbit cried.

"Damnit don't do tha-" Kyo stopped as his eyes along with everyone else's as their eyes landed on the person Momiji pulled towards them. Uotani's eye brows raised in confusion as she went from one baffled and surprised face to the other, Kakeru looked 'irked' and Machi and Hanajima again, remained unmoved.

"Konnichiwa everyone, I'm glad to see you again. Well, those I have already met anyway." The girl said a small giggle sounding through the girl's lips.

"Yuri-chan?" Tohru gasped. The Elephant nodded with a smile.

"I'll be your guide through this fabulous city, you'll all love it here, it's quite a place to be sent to." Yuri spoke. It was than that all questions and worries were lifted as the teens faces broke out in small smiles. Yuri continued her smiling and led them out of the airport and onto a tour bus they alone occupied. Yet that wasn't the only surprise.

Kyo had stopped, and being the first one to climb on, Yuki bumped into his back, and the fiasco repeated till Uotani (the last person) began cursing as she ran face-first into Kakeru's back.

"Don't get too hasty Uo-chan, there's plenty of me to go around!" Kakeru cried, instantly firing Uotani up.

"WHY YOU-"

_Idiot… _Machi thought, Kakeru clung to her left sleeve.

"Oh dear imouto…onegai fujo touhou…" Kakeru begged, Machi turned her head slowly to him, her eyes went from an angry Uotani (who was at this moment cracking her knuckles, preparing to hit Kakeru again) down to the seemly hopeless Kakeru.

"No…"

"Well! If it isn't you guys, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Haru, and Momiji right? Pleasure to see you again." It was Shoda Sanotomono!

* * *

_ "Only three, I could have sworn they said they had four," Kyo said as they came up to the fence that separated them from the elephants._

"That's because we released one before winter came, our guide papers and maps haven't been updated since though." A man said, most of them (Yuri was more interested in the elephants) turned towards one of the zoo keepers, but he was actually clean and not smelly like most of them. Eriko knew he must not have had his shift yet.

_The man was about six and half feet tall with black hair combed back with a few strands hanging loosely from the sides of his temples. He had brown eyes and wore long-sleeved brown uniforms with a black belt, black boots, and a green elephant patch on his left upper torso._

"_Sorry, my name is Shoda Santomono. I'm the caretaker of these elephants." The man said with a bright smile. Almost instantly, all the Sohmas and Tohru were looking at Eriko._

"_He's my uncle," she said quickly. None of them realized that one of the elephants had walked up to the edge of their fence and held out their trunk to Yuri, who gently caressed it. People around them were staring in awe at what she was doing, basically since there was a sign near the fence that said 'Do not touch animals'. But Shoda didn't seem to notice her doing it; Eriko did though but did nothing.

* * *

_

The thought of Eriko immediately gave them her hospitalized image; their faces instantly became shadowed. Shoda and Yuri instantly took notice.

"C'mon guys, no drooping faces, it's time to have some fun and push any of those wretched worries aside! You're in the Sunny state of the United States for cryin' out loud! Just be thankful none of us have to translate for ya!" Shoda said with a laugh. They nodded, they were taught English in school since sixth grade as Japanese schools were guaranteed an English class; therefore they knew it well.

"All right guys, take a seat!" Yuri cried as she took a microphone and switched it on as they took a seat, they put their luggage on the racks above before. Then all were either looking out, at Yuri, or in Hatsuharu, Machi, or Hanajima's case, apparently at nothing. "I will be your tour guide for today!"

"Whose up for cards!" Kakeru suddenly announced, Yuri fell. Shoda sweat-dropped as he started the bus.

"What do ya mean whose up for cards? Are you bored already 'cause we haven't even started yet." Uotani hissed.

"Oh! I'm not bored, don't take it erm…sorry, dunno your name." Kakeru said, looking at Yuri.

"Oh right! I am Yuri Sanotomono! And this is my uncle Shoda Sanotomono!" Yuri answered.

"So you're related to Eriko than? Eriko Sanotomono?" Hanajima asked.

"Oh, actually yes. We're…cousins really." Yuri said. "But anyway! Let's begin! At least…" she looked around and then blushed. "At least until we come around something worth looking at!"

"All right than, any game suggestions?" Kakeru asked as he flexed the several cards in his left hands.

"I don't know, what were you thinking?" Uotani asked, looking at Kakeru. Yuki and Hanajima, whom were sitting on either side of Kakeru tensed.

"Well, I was actually thinking about playing strip-e-eh?" he froze, than shivered. Yuki sighed with a hand at his temples. Hanajima blinked, Uotani and Kyo sweat-dropped.

"You know what? I don't think I want to know." Uotani stated

The day seemed to last forever for the teens, but their ride came to an end at the large hotel known as _Bahama Legacies Hotel_. It was a large and grand place with tan smooth concrete for walls and maroon decorating. The entrance was practically golden and the bright words of the name of the hotel flashed on and off with a metallic white light.

Yuri waved Shoda off as he went to deliver the bus back to the rental station and return back later. Then with a smile Yuri turned around and motioned for them to follow her through the automatic doors and into the hotel's entrance. As soon as the group hit the lobby, their bags and jaws dropped at the same time and the bags hit with a single solid sound.

It was a mall!

Yuri checked them in at the counter and strolled back, finding the Japanese teens still in shock. She giggled.

"It was my first reaction too, now follow me. As soon as we get sorted out we can head to the pool! There aren't too many tourists here yet, so this place is only halfway full. Come on guys, guys? Over here!" Yuri snapped them back to reality and they scampered over to her, making their way through the wide hallways to the golden framed elevators. Amazingly, it only took one trip to deliver them to the fourth floor.

"There are only two full beds in each room, so I had some organizing to do obviously. This is the arrangements-" Yuri announced as she pulled out the room keys.

Room 445 – Machi, Komaki, Kagura, and Myuu

Room 446 – Tohru, Kisa, Saki, Uotani and Kaede

Room 447 – Yuki, Hatsuharu, Kakeru, Momiji and Ritsu

Room 448 – Kyo, Hiro, Yasashiku, Kaemon and Benjiro

They could only thank Kami when the Yuri explained that the sofa turned into a bed as well. Uotani instantly went for the sofa bed, making sure that the others got the full two beds. Yet for Kyo, Hiro, Yasashiku and Benjiro (excluding Kaemon whom would sleep on the floor and not care) they instantly started glaring at each other. Each trying to push the other into sleeping on the sofa bed.

"Here are your keys," Yuri said as she handed Komaki, Saki, Yuki, and Kaemon the keys to the rooms they were put into.

"But what about you Yuri-chan?" Tohru asked, looking at the Elephant.

"Oh don't worry about me, I've been living here for only a week or so. Now go on and get adjusted, I'll meet you at the elevators in twenty minutes. Remember we're going to the pool so bring all your needs including the bathing suits." Yuri stated happily as she walked away. Leaving the group of foreigners.

* * *

"These rooms are stylin'." Kakeru announced as he and the others joined him in the room.

"Yeah I know! I call bed on the far left!" Momiji cried out with his bubbly exterior returning instantly. Hatsuharu edged towards Yuki.

"I'll share a bed with Yuk-"

"Sleep on the pull-out." Yuki ordered, his violet orbs watching every move the Ox made.

"Right…" Haru said with a sigh.

"Um…if it would be too much trouble I will sleep on the bed that comes out of the couch!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"No, Haru **is **sleeping there. And it's called a pull-out Ritsu," Yuki stated, sending Ritsu in his whirl of madness.

"OH FORGIVE ME FOR EVER SUGGESTING IT! I PROMISE TO SEW MY MOTUH SHUT AND FORBID MYSELF FROM EVER ASKING FOR A FAVOR AGAIN! HYAAAAA!" Ritsu cried. Kakeru turned blank eyes at Yuki.

"I'll take my chances with Momiji, you're sleeping with _him_." Kakeru said, Yuki sweat-dropped. Momiji merely bounced on the bed. "But anyway, now that the beds were decided. I would just like to know what was your deal on the bus? You all looked like you've seen a ghost." Yuki's and Haru's eyes glinted strangely, but both made contact with Kakeru's as Momiji settled down and began tampering with the phone on the nightstand. Ritsu continued his circular rampage around the room, oblivious to the others – at the moment.

"I'm just curious, no need to answer 'kay?" Kakeru said, noticing his friend's and Haru's strange and quiet behavior. "I suppose it's personal so let's just drop it and get dressed, we're suppose to meet Yuri-san soon."

They nodded solemnly, only when Kakeru began to turn around (and notice Momiji talking on the phone) and began scolding Momiji off the phone than trying to calm Ritsu down did Haru pull out his bed and lay his luggage upon it.

"If you continue standing like that Yuki you'll grow roots," Haru said as he pulled out his swimming trunks. Yuki, saying nothing only nodded and made his way to his and Ritsu's bed and unzipping his suitcase. It was only by the time Ritsu had gained his normal blood pressure that he finally got dressed (commanded to do so by Yuki and Kakeru).

Yet even though Ritsu had calmed, they could now hear the racket that Kyo, Yasashiku, Benjiro, and Hiro were making in the other room. Obviously over who sleeps in the pullout bed, only when they went silent Yuki knew Kaemon volunteered for it. But it only started up again with whom is sleeping in what bed with whom.

"If they make anymore noise China will hear them," Haru stated dully, tying the string of his swimming trunks.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Kyo asked impatiently, the boys were already outside in the main elevator area, towels draped over their shoulders and wearing various differently colored swimming trunks. Hiro snorted, the bed fight turned up to pair him with Benjiro while Yasashiku and Kyo took the other. How it came to that, no one in that room really wanted to know.

"Sorry we took so long, are we late?" It was Tohru no doubt, the girls entered the room, and with their towels up to their chests. All of them looked pretty tropical, except for Hana whom was in complete black and Machi and Uotani, whom wore plain colors.

"No, Yuri-san hasn't even come yet!" Momiji cried. And as if right on cue, the Elephant appeared as the doors to the golden elevator they took up not too long ago.

"I hope you're ready for some water works!" she cried out happily, they smiled and scampered into the large elevator. "I don't think I need to explain rules, it's mostly just common sense." She said as the doors closed and the rising feeling of their stomachs took place.

"Then you better explain them, that stupid Cat has none." Hiro stated, making Yuki and other Jyuunishi flinch.

"Cat?" Machi and Uotani repeated, "Who brought a cat?"

"He was referring to Kyo," Yuki answered.

"Oh! Oh yeah, he does relate to cats doesn't he?" Uotani asked, thinking aloud. "They do seem attracted to him, especially in the classroom."

"Shut it Yankee!" Kyo hissed, Uotani grinned.

The doors opened again and they filed out, the few people that were wandering the halls stared as the constant number of the teens spilled out and followed the gray-haired girl that arrived not too long ago. They shrugged as the last came out and the elevator closed.

"Here we are!" Yuri cried as she finally opened the last door to the rather large indoor pool, true to her word there was hardly a soul around, to be more exact, they were the only ones who to be occupying the pool area.

"Let's swim!"

* * *

"So…Shigure…" Sunmei murmured as she toyed with a piece of the Dog's hair. Shigure's nose at the base of her neck, his arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned against him, no longer resisting his touch. "Remember the first summer we had?" Shigure mumbled, the vibrations bounced upon her skin slightly.

"You're mumbling Gure-kun," she said, releasing the giggles she needed so badly. The Dog rearranged his posture, now having his chin on her shoulder, his grip looser. He frowned in thought.

"You know…I hardly remember…" Shigure said with a 'matter of fact' tone. Sunmei flicked his nose with her left index finger.

"Oh? Really? As I recall you said on the first day you would never forget it," Sunmei stated. Shigure chuckled.

"I did didn't I? Well…I do _recall_ something…" Shigure's frown deepened, then he suddenly looked happily – perverted. "Oh! Was that the first visit to our glorious Sohma Hot Springs? Such a kind woman Sohma-san is eh?"

"I do not think that is all you remember," Sunmei replied dully, giving him a dark look.

"Oh…let me think…"

"Kami Shigure…"

"Wait! Was that when Ha'ri, Aya and myself _accidentally _stepped into the wrong spring division and you dropped your towel?" Shigure asked with a wide grin.

"You were waiting for me _to _get myself _dressed _in nothing other than _a _towel you inu pervert." She corrected. "And Hatori was urging you into the other hot spring, don't think I didn't hear you outside. Besides, it was clear you were waiting because you groped me."

"I caught you so you wouldn't hit the cold hard stone floor!"

"To _molest _me!"

"Oh so not true!"

"I swear that's the truth! You don't love me only because of my body do you?" Shigure grinned as his grip became tighter, his lips at her right ear.

"You asked that before, do you remember my answer?" he asked, she grunted.

"Let me think about it…"

"That's my quote Sunny-chan! You're a copy-cat!" Shigure whined, instantly started making small whimpering noises, she couldn't help but smile.

"I hardly relate,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Do you remember?"

"You didn't give me a chance to think." Sunmei stated.

"But what's there to think about?" Shigure asked, his nose borrowing into her black tendrils.

"Nothing?"

"Exactly," he murmured as a slight whine sounded from his throat. She undid his unusually strong grip and crawled forward before turning around and sitting Indian-style, facing a pouting Shigure.

"What do you want Shigure?" she asked, folding her arms, his bottom lip stuck out. Clearly he was trying to 'tempt' her again, like he had done so many times before.

"Oh Sunny-chan it's horrible! I want so much but I don't think you are willing to give thee!" Shigure whined as his eyes closed and he gave off fake tears and huddled his hands within his kimono sleeves, and then moving them up and down like a typical begging dog.

"You're as pathetic as you were before I left Gure-kun," Sunmei said with a forced frown, but the tips of her lips twitched upward.

"Aw! That hurt! Right here!" Shigure cried, as he patted his chest upon the left side over his heart. Somehow, the scene reminded her of something they had always done before. Always teasing one another, playing together, studying with Hatori and Aya. Later she befriended Noami and Mihoshi who became fast friends with the Madubachi trio as well. Sunmei finally smiled.

"I guess we're going to have to get medication for that heart burn! How long have you had it Shigure?" she asked with a wink.

"Oh! Ever since you left me! The pining was ever so great! Woes me!" Shigure cried pitifully.

"Oh, then that would be a total of some two to three years of pain from the heart! This calls for vaccinations! One for each year!" Sunmei said with fake glum. Shigure paled.

"Oh well looky here! It's a miracle I have cured!" Shigure said with a silly grin, moving his arms about in a sad attempt that was supposedly suppose to look like exercise.

"Well than we'll do them just to make sure they don't come back again!"

"NANI!"

"I'm the vet remember, listen to what I have to say you naughty inu!" Sunmei said with a laugh. Shigure whimpered.

"Ruff," he said with a grim frown, she giggled softly at the imitation as he crossed his arms. She couldn't resist as she leaned forward and ruffled up his hair, which had gotten a tad longer since their stay.

* * *

_"You're adorable when you're like this Gure-kun!" Sunmei said with a laugh as she ruffled the hair of the fifteen-year-old Shigure. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, he made an attempt to smile but she only giggled as she lowered her head._

"_Oh! So you prefer me to look miserable! How cruel Sunny-chan!" Shigure cried out in mock dispair._

"_Oh, did that come out wrong?" she replied with a smile._

"_Not at all, if I must be miserable for you to be around me, than so be it!"

* * *

_

"You're adorable like this Gure-kun!" Sunmei said with a small laugh, Shigure grinned.

"Oh really? Must I be agonized to attract you?" Shigure asked, his left hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her down to his eye level. Sunmei smiled with a nod. "How cruel Sunmei!"

"I know I am,"

"I knew you were," he replied as he placed a small peck on her forehead.

"_Hem hem! _Akito-sama wishes to speak with Shigure-san at once," they looked up to notice the door open with a strict looking female servant as elderly as an old maple tree standing before them.

_Baka hag, _Shigure thought as his brows furrowed, his grasp on Sunmei gone as he stood.

"But first you need to be properly bathed, I trust you know where the bath rooms are, and servants are there to assist you." The female servant said, Shigure's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh! Are they your younger versions?" Shigure asked, Sunmei had to cover her mouth to avoid her laughter from being heard. The servant's eyes narrowed at him.

"They are all men Shigure-san," the woman said, Shigure sighed as he gave Sunmei a small wave as he left.

_Be careful Gure-kun… _she thought, the servant then turned to her.

"You are to be bathed as well, and then Akito's orders will proceed."

"What do you mean?"

"How am I suppose to know, I am simply filling out orders. Now come!" she growled as the Holiday Horse than edged towards the woman. Finally the room's door was slid shut.

* * *

**A/N:

* * *

**

Hey there everyone! Thank you for your patience so far! I am truly grateful! Now, as you have read I cannot focus on one large group very well. Therefore the next chapters will be much better as they will be focusing from 2-4 people at a time. Oh! There will be fluff between the couples I have arranged! Before anyone asks, Komaki is Kakeru's girlfriend and Yuki/Machi is a favorite pairing of mine so of course they will be focused on in a chapter as well! If anyone has any humorous or experienced events that they would like to share (and if good enough I might have them put into my story Furuba-style) that they would like to add to the future chapters be free to review! I am glad to hear the 'wise' words of my readers! And yes! People will be getting closer in these summer chapters! My couples will gain a stronger bond by the beginning of fall! Also! Kaede has her video camera! He he! Run people!

Oh! And in case I don't update beforehand!

**Happy Halloween!**


	45. A Splashing Good Time

**Chapter Forty-five**

_I'm astounded by people who want to 'know' the universe when it's hard enough to find your way around Chinatown._

Woody Allen 

**A Splashing Good Time**

"What makes them think we even want to go to the beach how about like to an ice cream place or something like that do they think that all we want to waste our time on is at the beach only collecting seashells and wading in the water or maybe climb on rocks?" Hiro began, walking behind Haru, Ritsu, Saki, Arisa, Yasashiku, and Kaemon. The rest were with Yuri out sightseeing and probably even shopping. They were being led from the small parking area though, over a wooden, sand-covered bride that saved them the journey through the giant beach grasses and onto the warm sand the sun and earth gave out to them at the end of the beach by Shoda.

Happily, Shoda and Yuri proclaimed not to worry about bringing casual clothes to the beach, as they wouldn't need them. But a shawl or anything other light covering would be good if the sun turned out to be brighter than the news said it would be. Either way, the beach-goers were required to carry something anyway.

Last night at the indoor pool they pretty much had a splash. Literally.

Yuki, Haru, Yasashiku, Benjiro (and eventually Kyo) challenged one another to swimming races. Anyone whom was in there eventually left soon after they began, and after a while the waters churned so violently from the water 'violence' that anyone not involved in the racing had to get out to avoid getting pool under toe.

Finally Yuki was declared winner, and a determined, thus blind Kyo accidentally swam headfirst into the pool's wall after viciously trying to catch up with Yuki. Yasashiku and Haru ended up carrying him out, and Kyo spent the rest of the night with a bag of ice on his head.

At least now they weren't so overly crowded together, but this group in particular were forced to bear with Ritsu.

"Oh dear I hope no one's getting too hot and I-" he muttered things like this through the car ride to the beach, and it was ticking off Arisa.

"Geez keep it shut for a bit 'kay? Some American guys might think we're nuts," Arisa hissed.

"What would make you think they weren't right about us than?" Hiro asked smartly.

"For one thing, one of us is wearing complete black in 100 degree weather," Kaemon replied, not looking up from the brochure he acquired at the hotel that morning, it wasn't completely unfolded, but it seemed he was interested in reading about the main attractions. It was true, on suggestion of the shawls and so on, Hanajima wore complete black of course, it seemed that she was wearing an entire black dress including a tiny black umbrella, making it seem she wasn't there to play in the waves.

Not only that, because of Ritsu being well, a guy he couldn't wear a female bathing suit. He wore the same swimming trunks as he did last night. Yet because of discomfort, he had wrapped a whole towel around him that dragged at his feet from his neck down to the sand. Therefore, he was burning up.

"Ah ha! The early bird gets the worm see here?" Shoda cried out as he motioned to their new area, he was standing on some rocks looking over. The rest followed. It was a large sandy area secluded from other parts of the beach. They would have a whole place to themselves, as there was a sign on the tip of the rocks. It said –

**Reserved**

"No worries for trespassers eh? We've got a violent gang here," Shoda said with a laugh as he climbed over, the rest following.

"Why in the world would someone trespass over rocks I mean really? Who would be that stupid, climbing over rocks," Hiro continued.

"You're climbing on rocks Hiro," Haru said dully, Hiro went silent and climbed down to join the others.

"Well, put your stuff down and get organized than go ahead into the tide!" Shoda cried as his stuff dropped down to the ground.

"What about life guards though? Can they see us here?" Arisa asked questionably, looking over at Yuri's uncle.

"Of course not, that's why you have me here! Did a part-time life guarding job back about five years ago for some extra cash," Shoda said.

_Extra cash? I suppose we're not going to be seeing the light of day again in a few hours or less… _they thought in response, excluding Ritsu.

"Well? C'mon!" Shoda cried. Instantly they dropped their stuff. Hanajima laid down her black towel and slowly place her umbrella over it. Arisa and Yasashiku just dumped it all, and Arisa pulled off her long white T-shirt to reveal her light blue one piece, with her hair up in a short ponytail she raced off, grinning insanely.

"Last one there is fresh sushi!" Arisa cried, Yasashiku grinned as equally insane and darted towards the ocean.

"Fresh sushi? Where the heck did that come from?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, it was quite random." Hanajima said in agreement as she unbuttoned her dress and slid it off. Her pale body covered by a semi-transparent black dress slip, with a black two-piece underneath. Folding up her dress she instantly laid herself down on the towel, her eyes shaded by the umbrella.

"Well, sushi is rotten fish right? I suppose using 'fresh' is just saying the opposite!" Shoda said as he sat down on a rock and spotted Kaemon placing his brochure down. "Hey, Kaemon right? Can I see that?" he asked, pointing at it. Kaemon blinked.

"Yeah, sure." Kaemon said as he too pulled off a T-shirt, revealing a well-made masculine torso and stomach. His red hair danced as a soft breeze flew by and gone, Shoda grabbed the brochure and began unfolding it. Almost instantly becoming transfixed to the reading material.

"What is it that you are looking for? I thought you knew everything here," Kaemon asked. Ritsu sat down beside Hiro, still inside his towel. Haru placed his shades on and stared out at Yasashiku and Arisa, who were apparently having a splash! (Really acting as lifeguard as Shoda was scanning the paper)

"Oh, it's nothing really…" Shoda said, still looking through with interest till he found what he was looking for. "Do we have anything planned for tomorrow morning?" he asked. Again, Kaemon blinked and looked at him.

"I don't think so," he said. Hanajima closed her eyes.

"Join Uo-chan and Yasashiku-kun Hiro," Hanajima said.

"Oh now you think you can boss me around who do you think you-"

"Oh look, Kisa and the others decided to join us," Haru stated, Hiro looked up. His eyes scanning the shoreline.

"Where?"

"Well, I think I saw them over there." The Ox said, pointing at his right. Hiro darted tot he rocks.

"Well, it seems that Love Call Paradise Beach is open till 11 PM to 6 AM. Maybe we can get up early enough to miss the girls and get there before it ends-"

"What kind of beach is that? Being open only at night?" Ritsu asked with a gasp.

"One you've never been at," Hanajima replied.

"Eh?"

"It's a-" _Bzzt! _Hanajima's eyes flashed open and glowed a soft violet. Shoda froze, and quivered. Eventually Hanajima's eyes closed.

"Don't shock anyone Hanajima-san (even though I agree he deserved it)." Kaemon said as he headed for the ocean. Shoda was still frozen and Hanajima remained motionless. Up on top of the hill Hiro glared back at Haru angrily.

"There is no one here you stupid Cow!" Hiro cried.

* * *

"Oi! C'mon guys you're missing out on all the fun!" Arisa cried as Kameon joined them, almost instantly on impulse Yasahiku jumped onto his friend and they both crashed into the water. From her point of view, she spotted Hiro climbing down off the rocks while Haru told something to Hanajima before walking towards the water himself.

"Hey White-head, what was that about?" Arisa asked as Kaemon regained balance and tackled Yasashiku in return. Hiro was seen running towards the water as Haru reached it.

"Told Hanajima to come into the water or keep an eye on Shoda-san," Haru stated plainly as grumpily Hiro entered the cool salt water. He grimaced.

"It feels like I'm stepping in mud!" Hiro growled. Arisa laughed.

"So what?" she replied, with one swift movement, Haru was able to push Hiro into the water with little effort it seemed. Resulting in Hiro hitting the water with a full body splash and him arising sputtering and muttering curses.

"Darn't Haru-nii! Why the heck did you do that?" Hiro growled, shaking his head. Droplets of water flying everywhere, making Arisa raise her hands and close her eyes to avoid getting the liquid near them.

"You were complaining," Haru said.

"_Were _just became _was_!" Hiro shouted back as he glowered at the Ox.

"Hey kid, lighten up! We're at the beach! Why be so grumpy?" Arisa asked, Yasashiku and Kaemon still wrestling in the background.

"Because Kisa isn't here to be with us," Haru said, Hiro blushed and Arisa looked up in surprise.

"You mean lil' Hiro-kun is hitting on lil' Kisa-chan? That's kind a cute, isn't she older than you?" she asked with a sly grin.

"She's older by a few months!" Hiro cried, his face turning redder.

"Either way…" Arisa said in the same and only getting more slyer tone.

"She is older than you," Haru stated.

"Good grief act your age and stop thinking about that!" Hiro cried out, almost desperately.

"Yeah well-"

"All right, this isn't funny at all Yasashiku," They heard Kaemon growl, the three looked to their right at Kaemon, obviously there was no Yasashiku to be found.

"Hey! Where's Baka-Yasa?" Arisa asked, Haru and Hiro sweat-dropped. Where did that nickname come from? At least Kaemon knew who she was talking about.

"He was here for a second and then when I tackled him into the water there was this very large splash/poof and he was gone." Kaemon said, Haru's eyes widened. Hiro and Arisa exchanged worried glances.

"Huh?" Arisa said, clearly having no other way to express her reaction.

"I don't think that made much sense, what a splash/poof?" Hiro asked, Kaemon shrugged slightly.

"It sounded like a 'poof'." Kaemon replied. Haru looked around, searching for something. He found his answer was correct when his eyes laid on floating blue swimming trunks, floating innocently upon the water's surface. Thankfully Arisa, Hiro, nor Kaemon seemed to notice. Therefore Yasashiku grabbed the pair of trunks and ventured over to the rocks where he caught sight of a rather long suspicious looking tail.

"Yasashiku? Ah…" Haru came around the rock's edge and came face to face with an almost grown lion, the mane slightly grown, but appeared almost like a dark brown mohawk along the ridge of his neck to in between his shoulder blades. He looked about only some two hundred pounds. Next tot that, also soaking wet. The lion, a.k.a. Yasashiku looked at him, the same eyes (and of course the odd appearance of an African animal) told Haru clearly – it was Yasashiku Sanotomono.

"Big cat," Haru said, lifting the trunks to the lion's height. "I think these are yours,"

Yasashiku's sweat-dropped with a nod.

"When do you change back,"

"In a second or two," the lion replied, sitting down on his hutches. "So…how long have you known?"

"As long as you've known about me I'm sure," Haru replied dully.

"Since last night?" Yasashiku asked, his head drooping, Haru nodded. "Is everyone else like that as well?"

"Well, everyone except Tohru of course, everyone here that is a Sohma is cursed. But Shoda isn't even though he's a Sanotomono. Do you transform when you embrace females?" he asked. Yasashiku shook his head.

"Only around males my age or older, for females, females their age or older." Yasashiku explained.

"Why would males embrace males?" Haru asked, a little disgusted. Yasashiku sweat-dropped again.

"Fathers, etc." Yasashiku answered, very low in confidence it seemed at the moment.

_Poof!_

"You're curse is different from ours of course," Yasashiku said as the tan poofs of smoke vanished, Yasashiku stood in the water up to his waist. Haru still held his trunks but it seemed Yasashiku forgot about them. Neither did Haru seem to care whether he was wearing them or not.

"But Sensei (Shigure) once mentioned a link, he never put it into much detail – if any detail at all – but, maybe just transforming into animals might be just one of the few simple things we have in common." Haru stated, his face looking bored and unsurprisingly calm.

"I don't think so, there might be more to it." Yasashiku said, looking up at the Ox.

"Just between you and me, there must be more to Eriko's condition than it seems, and I don't think we're being let into it." Yasashiku stated, Haru cocked his head.

"So, that must mean the reason Sensei, and the other adults gave us this trip because they didn't want us around," Haru said in agreement, Yasashiku nodded, his face solemn.

"Not only that, they don't want us to find out anything they might come across, whatever that might cross their paths anyway." Yasashiku said.

"HEY! HARU WHERE'D YOU GO!" It was Arisa, Haru slowly turned his head.

"Yikes! Thought I was almost missed there!" Yasashiku cried, a big grin spreading across his facial features as he began to plow through the water towards the edge of the rocks.

"By the name of the person they are calling for, I think I was the one whom was missed." Haru stated as Yasashiku came around the rocks edge. Shouts from Arisa and demands from Hiro and Kaemon made him race back.

"I think I need those," Yasashiku said, taking hold of his boxers and struggling into them.

"When you get them on I'll be over there," Haru said plainly as he began moving towards the edge of the rocks to return to the others.

"Hey wait up!" Yasashiku fell into the water, then getting back up with his trunks on, his expression quite grumpy.

* * *

"We have another ten minutes before we have to leave," Shoda said with a yawn. It wasn't too long ago that he joined the others along with Hanajima and Ritsu (whom held onto his towel for dear life and not letting it slip off him) into the water. By the time the sun began to set and the sky began to grow dark, Shoda immediately sent everyone to the shore. Eventually by the time they reach their towels, they only collapsed onto them. Though with the exception of Hanajima, everyone else was wiped out.

Yasashiku gave out a long tired sigh.

_There was a time a while ago when you would think you could trust people…and they would trust you enough to confide everything into them…_

"How about we just stare out at the stars, see they're coming out already!" Shoda cried, they looked up. He was right, stars began to blink into the existence on the other side of the world. Now that he thought about it, Shigure and the others must be awakening soon In Japan.

_Your heart, soul, and maybe even life. But if they wouldn't do the same in return…_

"Wow! It's a shooting star see!" Shoda was apparently either slap-happy, or just awake enough to be happy. Hopefully he would be able to stay straight on the road back to the hotel. "Make a wish someone!"

"You saw it first Shoda, so that means you make the wish." Arisa corrected.

"Oh, right! Then I wish we could go to Love Call Paradise sometime before morning-" BAM! Arisa placed her fist back on her lap.

"There was no shooting star," Arisa said dully with disgust. Kaemon shook his head.

_You just might be betrayed or left in the dark…_

"You seem awfully calm tonight Ritsu-san," Hiro pointed out all of a sudden, their eyes turned towards the Monkey.

"Yeah, I haven't heard you apologizing since this morning!" Arisa proclaimed, Ritsu seemed to be embarrassed by the comment.

"Well…yes, I tried to have fun…"

"And so you seemed to have it, did you?" Kaemon asked.

"Actually yes…I did, thank you for the fun day!" Ritsu cried out happily, but the towel still clung to him like it was his life force.

_How would you direct that feeling at something else? Because if you don't want it…_

"No prob, I wonder what we'll do tomorrow?" Arisa questioned, looking up at the sky.

"Yes, I wonder…" Hanajima said, her eyes wandering up at the endless evening sky.

_Who would?_

"All right time to go!" Shoda cried after recovering from the Uotani incident.

They met up with everyone back at the hotel at eleven. The other group looked as tired as they did.

"Dear Kami-san…down seventy-two isles and only five outfits bought – only five!" Kakeru complained tiredly as he groggily walked on with an arm over Yuki's shoulders to support himself. "Before shopping was a privilege…something I would look forward to…but now, I now understand the difference between the view of shopping from a guy's to that of a girl's."

"How many did Komaki buy?" Haru asked.

"One," Yuki answered, looking equally tired. Tohru, Momiji, and Komaki walked happily up to them with rest right behind them.

"Did you guys have fun at the beach?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, indeed it was fun," Kaemon replied with a small smile.

"Must you be so _casual_?" Benjiro asked, rubbing his eyes with a large yawn.

"Yes," Kaemon replied.

"Must you be reading!" Benjiro cried as he noticed the brochure in his hands.

"Yes,"

"Dear Kami…"

"Let's hurry up to our rooms, I'm exhausted…" Yuri said as she suddenly appeared. They slowly followed Yuri and Shoda through the doors, dragging their feet and belongings.

_Today was fun…well, for us… _Yasashiku thought as he turned to look out at the sky after entering through the glass automatic doors.

And just as they automatically opened for him.

They automatically closed behind him.

* * *

"You wished to speak to me Akito?" Shigure asked, properly bathed and dressed in a clean maroon kimono with a blue sash.

"Yes, I do." Akito replied.

"About?"

"It's soon Shigure, very soon." Akito said with a sneer, Shigure was taken aback.

"What is?"

"Something very unexpected, only nine or so months to go. Hopefully it goes just as I plan for it to go." Akito said.

"What are your plans Akito?"

"You'll find out when the time is right, but I need you to do something from me."


	46. A Rat's Predicament Part I

**Chapter Forty-six**

_There was something I wanted, something I envisioned, loving parents, a happy home, with everyone smiling at me. A home no one would ever want to leave, a warm place, a warm person. It exists…I know it does._

Yuki Sohma 

**A Rat's Predicament Part I**

"Oh Kami! Oh Kami!" Kakeru cried out dramatically, with the first _real _expression of sheer terror on his face. That could not have happened! It could not have just happened! "Everybody! It's Yuki!" Hatsuharu leaped to his feet along with Momiji, Ritsu went into mayhem.

"OH DEAR THY LORD (yadda yadda yadda)" Ritsu cried out.

_Poke!_

"Huhhhh…" Ritsu collapsed, Haru held up a gun-postured hand.

"What about Yuki?" Haru asked, his eyes revealing slight anger, if not murderous.

"It's difficult to explain! It happened so fast! I woke up at exactly four this morning, I get up at four every morning if you haven't noticed but anyway I made my way to the bathroom and showered and bathed than showered again just to be sure my skin was free of any thing the water before with the special cleansing oil probably didn't wash away and then I got dressed and bow-dried my hair as usual and of course I walked back out and there I saw Yuki, now five thirty in the morning which is now five thirty eight in the morning and he just stood there, I don't know what the hell was wrong with him but he just stared at me like he was _mad _or something and I just thought it was nothing as he was bouncing everywhere and finally the bathroom and so I decided to go and see if anyone else was a wake when all of a sudden I heard something in the bathroom so I hurried into the bathroom and found Yuki! Passed-out-over-the-tub-with-a-knot-forming-on HIS HEAD! Than I came running in here and found you guys and shouted 'Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Everybody! It's Yuki!' and you all sprang awake and here I am telling you!"

No one dared guess how that came out of a single pair of lungs.

"So…" Haru muttered.

"He passed out! Is he all right?" Momiji cried frantically, rushing past Kakeru with Haru in tow.

"Yuki!" Haru cried as he leaned over and laid Yuki down on the floor. "I don't know what happened, but Kakeru's telling the truth, his head hit something hard pretty fast." Haru said, his eyes narrowing.

"What should we do?" Momiji asked, nearly in tears.

"We have to tell Yuri-san," Haru answered.

"What! Are you ravin' mad! We can't just go and tell Yuri! She'll have us stay here all day and what's worse! Yuki could end up in the hospital!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"Hospitals are where hurt people go!" Haru retorted.

"He's just got a bump on his head!"

"So you wouldn't want to be taken to the hospital either!"

"Of course not!" Kakeru cried "Especially when all you have to do is place ice on it!"

"What do you know about medical remedies?"

"How would you know if I was right?"

"How would I know if you were being right about being right?" Haru cried back.

"Huh?"

…

Knock! Knock!

"G'morning boys, I heard some rustling and I came over to investigate, am I allowed in?" It was Yuri. The three boys went into a frantic rush.

"Stay in here and pretend to be Ritsu! We'll pretend that Yuki is sleeping under the same sheets as Momiji that is actually Ritsu! Get in bed Momiji! Get Ritsu next to you under the covers first though!" Haru said quickly as he and the Rabbit dove out of the door, Kakeru, speechless went to close the bathroom door but Yuki's feet were in the way.

"Are you guys awake? I could've sworn I heard you all talking." Yuri continued to speak. Haru hurried to the door and grasped the knob. He turned around to see Momiji pulling the covers over the unconscious Monkey and Kakeru had yanked Yuki back slightly and managed to close the door behind him. With a defining slam of the door and a thumbs up from Momiji, calmly Haru opened the door.

"Hello Yuri-san, up early? Again?" Haru had plastered a perfectly normal Haru face on. Momiji on the other hand, was fidgety as he pretended to wake up from the greetings.

"Hiya Yuri-chan!" Momiji greeted with fake happiness as he clasped his bed sheets tighter.

"Good morning to you both, is Yuki and the others still sleeping?" Yuri asked.

"Um…yeah! They're still asleep!" Momiji cried, Yuri eyed the other bed, unmade and most definitely, empty. Event he pullout bed was empty.

"Normally when one sleeps they would be either in the bed or on the couch," Yuri said, still confused by the younger boy's words.

"Kakeru and Ritsu needed to go the bathroom," Haru stated. "Yuki's asleep beside Momiji,"

"Really? So Kakeru and Ritsu are using the bathroom – _together?_" Yuri asked.

"That's not what we meant, actually Kakeru got restless because Ritsu went in first and took so long that he decided to go next door into Kyo's room and he had yet to come back." Haru lied.

"Then Ritsu shouldn't take much longer, I have a great announcement to make!" Yuri cried.

"Wow really? What about?" Momiji asked, his ears flopping about. His sheets almost revealing Ritsu, but the Rabbit gained knowledge of this and sat back down with the sheets back over Ritsu completely.

"You'll see when Ritsu comes out, how much longer should he take?" Yuri asked innocently.

"Well, he went in just before you knocked so it could take a while." Haru stated plainly.

"Why? Is he sick?"

"Nah,"

"Than why should it take him so long?" Yuri asked, that was when Kakeru's voice rang out in a strange way.

"_I'll be fine! I can hear you go ahead!_" Kakeru was doing a horrible imitation of Ritsu.

"Are you all right Ritsu? You don't sound…like yourself," Yuri responded.

"_Oh no I'm fine-ack! No! I used up the rest of the toilet paper! May Kami forgive me on using so much at one time and force others not to-_"

Well, at least he had the acting down.

"That was a little more than I needed to know," Yuri said, sweat-dropping.

"_Did I say too much! Noooooooooooooo!_" Kakeru cried.

"He must not be feeling very well! You go ahead and greet everyone else and we'll catch up with you when Ritsu feels better," Haru suggested, dragging Yuri to the door.

"Then I must get a nurse or someone! I can't have someone sick on vacation!"

"_Oh do not worry about me dear!_"

"See? He's fine we'll be with you when we can." Haru stated.

"Well…"

"_Take your time Yuri-san!_"

"If you need anything I'll have everyone gathered downstairs in the lobby for breakfast." Yuri said.

"Excellent,"

"_Oh yes excellent!_"

"We'll see you later."

"All right, come down soon and if you're still not feeling better Ritsu then tell me and I'll get you some medication!"

"_Your kindness is beyond any kind of generosity ever bestowed upon me!_"

With that, Haru closed the door behind the Elephant. Haru walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Kakeru was forced against the wall with Yuki on him, currently not a comfortable posture, nor a good situation from Haru's perspective.

"I can hardly breathe he's heavier than he looks! Seriously!" Kakeru squeaked, dramatically rasping on air more than enough to satisfy his needs.

"You just stay there till we get help." Haru warned.

"And just how long should that take?"

"Till we find someone to help!"

"Why didn't you tell Yuri?"

"It was your idea not to tell her!"

"I didn't know you were going to go through it!"

"You guessed wrong!"

"I know!"

"How?"

"You didn't tell her for one thing!"

Haru turned back to Momiji, whom currently was staring at Haru as he closed the door on a still yapping Kakeru.

"You still continue to pretend that's Yuki all right, if anyone comes in tell them Kakeru is in Kyo's room using the bathroom and Ritsu is using the bathroom all right, do not move from that spot 'kay I'm going to get yo! Kyo," Haru gained back his calm posture as he found the Cat glowering at him.

"Did Yuri take a visit?" Kyo asked roughly.

"Yup,"

"Well, then explain to us how Kakeru came into _our_ room and used _our _bathroom because I can tell you for one thing that there was no way in hell that little-wait a minute, why did you tell her that in the first place?" Kyo asked curiously, but still angrily. Haru suddenly pulled him in and locked the door. "HEY! DON'T PUSH ME AROUND YOU STUPID OX!"

"Open the door,"

"Excuse me?"

"Open the door,"

"To what?"

"The bathroom,"

"Why?"

"It'll give you an answer,"

"Fine, whatever – HOLY!" Kyo jumped back onto the bed when he opened the bathroom door to only see Yuki _in _Kakeru's _arms_! "You mean! Oh Kami that-that bastard Kakeru and that damn Rat were doing _something_!"

"Something? Wha?" Haru replied.

"You know what I _mean_! Did you _see them_!" Kyo shouted as he pressed himself into the wall.

"Well in that kind of thing you wouldn't be exactly invited you know?"

"_HARU!_" Kakeru and Kyo cried at the same time in equal agitation and embarrassment.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Oh never mind! What the hell are – what the hell happened?" Haru explained. "You mean! Why the hell didn't you tell Yuri or someone!"

"We told you!"

"Stop playing dumb!"

"What do you mean Kyo?"

"Don't make me strangle you!"

"I hear someone coming!" Kakeru shouted, indeed, there were footsteps. Haru grabbed Kyo's forearm and yanked down onto the bed and threw a random magazine at Kyo and ran for the door.

"All right, Kyo you came over here to read and Momiji stick to the plan and Kyo remember that you saw Kakeru go to your bathroom and leave and you think he mumbled something about going downstairs for something 'kay? Got it just a minute!" Someone knocked on the door.

"Haru?" Komaki.

"Oh, s'up?" Haru greeted as he opened the door, the girl looked up at the ox with slight confusion.

"Yuri-san said you were all still in here but she wasn't sure where Kakeru-kun went and we're going to get breakfast soon so I came here to see if Kakeru came back yet?" Kyo had officially listened to Haru for once, as he didn't want to get someone squashed between them as the door opened, but the magazine nearly made him faint. Momiji merely smiled at Komaki, still under the sheets.

"Hello Komaki-chan!" Momiji greeted.

"Hello Momiji-kun, so? Did Kakeru come back? Apparently, none of you are ready. Yuri even said she had an important announcement to make as well." Komaki stated.

"Really, never heard." Haru lied. Komaki frowned and walked over to Kyo, her eyes lay on the cover that he was hurriedly trying to hide.

"What…the hell…is this?" Komaki asked a little too slowly. She gently lifted the magazine and flipped it to its table of contents. "I wonder if Yuri knows anything about this hotel giving out porn magazines?"

"Oh no, they don't. I bought it yesterday from the man at the cashier," Haru stated.

"So, it's yours?" Komaki asked.

"You could say that," Haru replied.

"YOU-"

"_What's going on? Is it because of my long visit to the bathroom?_" Of all the times, Kakeru just had to interrupt this one.

"What in the world, that sounds an awful lot like-like-like-like-like…" Komaki opened the unlocked bathroom door, only seeing the first thing a girlfriend could see her boyfriend doing.

"Hey Komaki-chan! Nice to see you this morning!" Kakeru greeted cheerfully. Komaki fainted.

Once again silence, finally Momiji gained the use of his tongue first.

"You killed her,"

"I did not!"

"We're going to have to tell her as well," Haru said.

"OH YEAH LET'S SEE – 'You boyfriend has been secretly going out with the Kaibara Prince!' Yeah that'll work just fine! My ass!" Kyo cried, throwing the wretched magazine across the room, nearly hitting Momiji. Unfortunately, Ritsu who had awakened sat up but the magazine hit directly. Knocking him back out again.

"You know, that would be a good story." Haru replied.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!"

"Because the only way someone will discover us is if you continue shouting like that." Haru stated dully as he moved Komaki onto the same bed as the Kyo, the Cat reared up and landed on the floor.

"I don't see why you don't just tell Yuri for cryin' out loud! It was probably just an accident!" Kyo growled.

"But I saw him rip some kind of paper up and flush it down the toilet before I got the chance to grab it!" Kakeru stated wide-eyed.

"It could have said _anything_! What would it matter?" Kyo shouted back.

"Could it have been a suicide confession?" Haru asked, a little too straight-forward.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE THINK OF SUICIDE IN A _BATHROOM _WITH ONLY A TUB – A SINK – AND HECK I DON'T YOU CAN STAB YOURSELF WITH A TOOTHBRUSH!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo! Stop!" Momiji cried, nearly in tears.

"Yes, do stop Kyo even as likely as those are-"

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!"

"What in the world are you guys shouting about?" Komaki had regained consciousness.

"G'mornin'." Haru greeted, Kakeru gave a lop-sided smile as Komaki was trying to sit up all the way. She was right in front of the open bathroom door, and he had yet been able to move.

"You won't believe it, but for a moment I thought I saw Kakeru and Yuki-" She stared at the two again, Kakeru looking extremely nervous and Yuki still passed out. "Oh…" this time she did not faint, but she failed to show any other sign of breathing.

"Yes, it was an accident that we discovered them as well. Would you believe they have been secretly going out since sophomore year-" Haru began.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo roared, jumping on the bed and staring down at the Ox.

"We need to get help,"

"OH AND WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT IDEA FROM!"

"A little help here," Kakeru moaned as he tried to move Yuki off of him. Haru and Kyo jumped and ran into the bathroom, Haru who had taken upon himself the liberty of carrying Yuki over to the bathroom tub made Kyo glower down at Kakeru as he tried to stand.

"Damnit can't you get up we still need you to imitate Ritsu-"

"Hello?" Again, someone was at the door.

"Oh shoot!" Kyo growled as he knocked Kakeru back onto the toilet and Haru right behind him as he placed Yuki down and hurriedly closed the door behind him. Kyo didn't notice that Haru had managed to get out of the bathroom as he jerked the door open. This time it was Tohru.

"Is there something wrong Kyo-kun?" she asked, concerned.

"No! Where did you get the idea that something was wrong?" Kyo retaliated; this would not get any better if Tohru got involved.

"Well, you were shouting and we heard from down the hall." Tohru stated.

"Hey, why don't you catch up with everyone and get our meals and everything ready! Heck! Momiji join her!" Kyo wanted to get the boy out. Unfortunately, Ritsu woke up as well.

"Oh! You're not dressed!" Tohru cried.

Perfect…

"How about they get dressed and meet you down at the breakfast bar huh?" Kyo suggested, Tohru smiled.

"As well as Kakeru-kun, Haru-san, Yuki-kun, and you?" Tohru asked, then she jumped. "Komaki said she came over here and I haven't seen her, is she still with you?"

"Actually yeah I did, here I'll go down with you and everyone and I'll leave the boys to settle _some things_." Komaki said, sending a spine-chilling glare at Kyo, he twitched.

"Oh-but!"

"I insist! And Kyo?" Komaki said.

"Yes?"

"I'll be back,"

"Right…" And with that, they were gone. As soon as Kyo shut the door and jumped into action.

"They're gone! Momiji! Ritsu! Get dressed!" Kyo ordered both the Monkey and Rabbit jumped out of bed, though Ritsu was a little wobbly as he was knocked out twice.

"What are you going to do?" Momiji asked as Ritsu fumbled out tan slacks and a white-collared shirt.

"What do you mean? I makin' this up as I go along!" Kyo shouted as Ritsu finished getting dressed and Momiji bounded over to dress himself. "Now hurry and go down the stairs and just tell everyone that we're getting finished up!" Kyo said as he later urged Momiji and Ritsu out the door as soon as Momiji finished. Opening the door he shoved them out.

"We'll be back up afterwards if you don't come down before breakfast is over all right?" Momiji said.

"All right!" He shut the door in his face. He jumped over to the bathroom door and jerked it open. Kakeru was still sitting on the seat of the toilet and Haru found himself comfortable on the sink. Yuki was still unconscious in the tub.

"This-" Knock! Knock! "For the love of Kami!" He slammed the door of the bathroom again. And whisked over to the door.

"Hi you must be Kyo-kun-" it was a girl but Kyo didn't bring in the details as madness took over him.

"If you're looking for everyone else there down at the breakfast bar so if you would be so kind as to-"

"Wait, sure can, I'll stay right here. By the way my name is-"

"Yeah whatever! Haru! Are you done yet?" Kyo shouted, desperate for help. He heard the flushing of a toilet, than Haru stepped out of the bathroom. The girl looked at the bathroom as her eyes traveled to the white-haired boy. "Thank Kami! Is Kakeru ready yet?" Another flushing of the toilet came to their ears, and Kakeru was the next to step out. The stranger raised an eyebrow.

"Not to pry, but were you two using the bathroom – _together?_" she asked.

"We're guys aren't we?" The girl sweat-dropped as Haru spoke up it as if it were an everyday thing.

"Well, I didn't want any unwanted images going through my head…but if it's all right, I haven't been to the bathroom since I arrived so can I use the bathroom real quick-" Kakeru jumped back into the bathroom.

"Sorry! Gotta go first! I'm dyin'!" Kakeru exclaimed.

"But you just came out!"

"I didn't go enough!"

The door shut.

"Strange isn't he?" Haru asked.

"Not as strange as peeing twice in a row," the girl said.

"Uh huh…"

Knock! Knock!

"Who the hell is it _NOW!_" Kyo roared as he opened the door, he growled.

"Yo, what the hell is taking you so long? They were serving the food ten minutes ago." It was Yasashiku with Benjiro.

"WHAT DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOU?"

"I only came up here to ask!"

"Well you did so scram!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I just did!"

"All right!" The girl shouted, "Do you mind what's going on? I've only been here for…two minutes and I've only come to know that you all are seemly impersonating 'Dumb and Dumber'!"

"Who are you?" Yasashiku asked.

"I would say but no one will be quiet enough to hear-"

"I don't know but-" Kyo shouted, but Kakeru burst out of the bathroom again.

"Yuki's awake!"

"In the bathroom?" The girl, Yasashiku, and Benjiro said in unison.

"So you were using the same bathroom at the _same _time with both Haru _and _Yuki?" The girl asked.

"No! I mean ye-no! But Yuki's awake guys! Though he can't really speak anything that makes sense," Kakeru said, Haru raced into the bathroom and pulled Yuki out, sure enough, Yuki was half-awake, but speaking irregular sentences.

"What the hell happened to him?" Benjiro asked.

They explained as Haru placed Yuki down in Momiji's bed, quickly pulling the covers up over him.

"Will he be all right? Let me have a look at him-" the girl managed out before Yuki shouted.

"Pink doom bunnies!" The room went quiet, as Yuki seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary.

"He needs help," Yasashiku said.

"No really! I've been telling them since I got here but they refuse to let me get Yuri!" Kyo growled. Eyes looked at Haru and Kakeru.

"We think he attempted to kill himself?" Haru stated.

"With a toothbrush perhaps?" The girl asked sarcastically, "by the looks of it he probably-"

"This is serious!" Kakeru cried. "So take it seriously!"

"Honestly I know that!" the girl snapped.

"We need a distraction, we're bound to gain more attention so this is how it happened!"

Ring! Ring! The intercom. Kyo ran to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yeah, no, why? Whatever…no, we're fine. Right, bye." Kyo hung up.

"It was Yuri! She's coming back up!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Oh perfect!" Yasashiku shouted as he took as seat on the pull-out bed.

"Whatever you do! Do not tell her what happened to Yuki!" Kakeru ordered.

"Twisted fairy sprinkles!" Yuki cried out again.

"How are you going to explain that one?" the girl asked, it was then that anybody actually gave her heed. She was a tall girl around five and a half with blond hair tied back in a ponytail as well as bright blue eyes. She wore a pair of Jean shorts and a pink tank top with a white jacket over it.

"Think up something I suppose," Haru said.

"Guys?" Knock! Knock! Yuri had arrived.

"All right! Stay calm and don't tell her _anything_!" Kyo shouted as he opened the door. The elephant gave them all a quizzical glance.

"Is Yuki up? Momiji and Ritsu said that he was sleeping in so I came up to see if you all are ready go yet?" Yuri asked.

"Actually, he's up and about walking to the laundry area." Kakeru said quickly, they all looked at him, was that the best he could come up with?

"Really, then whose sleeping in Momiji's bed?" Yuri asked, spotting the lump under the sheets.

"Oh, these are just pillows!" Kakeru replied.

"Pillows breathe?"

"Of course they don't!"

"Then why-"

"Pony feathers!" Yuki cried, they all sighed.


	47. A Rat's Predicament Part II

**Chapter Forty-seven**

_When we're together, my fears suddenly fly to the other side of the stars._

Tohru Honda 

**A Rat's Predicament Part II**

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Yuki had lost consciousness and you think it was an attempted suicide?" Yuri said, all the teens were sitting somewhat calmly on the bed. "Therefore you tried to keep everyone from knowing, and Momiji, Ritsu and Komaki know what's going on right? They seemed a little off this morning now that I think about it."

"Genie bottles!" Yuki shouted once more.

"Be quiet would you!"

"Good dogs!"

"I'm not a dog you damn Rat!" Kyo shouted back.

"And of course, you don't want anybody to know about this. Yet Kyo wanted to tell me," Yuri continued.

"Is there any reason you shouldn't have known?" Kyo growled back in sarcasm.

"Well, I have to agree that they needed you here more than down there…"

"Let's not go there,"

"But anyway, what was that paper Yuki flushed down the toilet?" Yuri asked, looking at Kakeru, he sighed.

"I told you that he tore it up and flushed it before I knew he was holding it," Kakeru answered. The group was slightly relieved, but with a strange Yuki in one of the beds, they weren't out of the woods yet.

"But I'm curious, was that really Ritsu in the bathroom?" Yuri asked, Kakeru scowled.

"It was me pretending to be him!" Kakeru said.

"Could've fooled me!" Kakeru leaned over a bit.

"I did," he stated quietly, a few of them chuckled. Yuri rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, the manager isn't happy either." Yuri resumed the girl and the others looked at her oddly.

"What does he have to be mad about?" Benjiro asked.

"Well, it seems that there were still a lot of other people asleep when you started making noise. Therefore there were a lot of complaints so…"

"So what?"

"He's coming down here in person to find out what's wrong in five minutes," Yuri finished.

"Did you not even attempt to keep him from coming down?" Kyo shouted.

"Before I didn't know all of this happened!" Yuri stated calmly in response.

"But still!"

"Let's get ready!" But it seemed that the manager was all business – he came early.

"I suppose you think it is funny do you to interrupt everyone else's days in this hotel?" It wasn't really a question, but the pudgy hotel manager was glaring stiffly at each teen in the room. "And next to that, I received at least twenty disturbed calls from this very room. Now, I do know who is in this room. Do say something if I call out your name would you. Hatsuharu Sohma?"

"Yo,"

"Mo-Momeegee Sohma,"

"Momiji sir, he's down at breakfast along with Ritsu Sohma." Yuri answered back calmly.

"Very well, Kakeru Manabe,"

"Present!"

"And Yuki Sohma,"

"Not present,"

"And where on earth is he? He is as responsible as everyone else that had been in the room I presume." The manager spoke, they all thought the same thing.

_You have no idea._

"He's out walking his dog," the girl spoke up, they all looked at her, the manager turned red.

"There was a dog! In my hotel?" the manager barked.

"Oh no! It was the dog of his cousin that lives not far from here!"

"So he walked all the way over to his cousin's house just to walk the dog?"

"Of course, he's a great animal lover."

_Depends on what animal you're speaking of… _the cursed members thought.

"So it shouldn't take him too long huh?"

"He's walking a doxin, they have very small steps," the girl said. The manager raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying it'll take longer for him to come back?" the manager asked.

"Yes, is there any other questions that we could answer though sir?" Yuri asked.

"Indeed, could I have a word with Mr. Manabe?" Kakeru looked up at him. "Do tell me what the noise was?" Kakeru gulped.

"I'm not sure, I just came in here, why don't you ask Haru." They turned towards the Ox.

"It would be best to ask Yuki sir, he knows it in full detail." Haru stated.'

"But he was out walking dog when this all seemed to happen." The manager stated.

"But he knows what happened,"

"Then I'll wait for him,"

"What is he doing?"

"You just told me he was walking a freakin' doxin!" the manager shouted back.

"Oh yeah! Could you please step out of the room for a moment sir?" Yuri asked quickly, the man looked at her and with a snort he and growled.

"Fine, I'll give you a minute. _A-minute!_" the manager stepped out of the room, the door closed behind him.

"All right we don't have much time one of us have to be Yuki!" Kyo shouted.

"Why not just tell him Yuki's asleep!" Kakeru seemed to beg.

"Like he said! He thinks he's walking a damn dog!" Kyo shouted back.

"All right, shall we do it the old way?" Haru asked.

"Let's do it," Haru, Kyo, Yasashiku, Benjiro, and Kakeru held their hands out.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors shoot!" The girls sweat-dropped.

"They're the same! Again!"

"Rock! Paper! Scissors shoot!"

"Again!"

"Rock! Paper! Scissors shoot!"

"Ah ha! I'm it! Oh no I'm it…" Kakeru moaned.

"All right I'm coming in!" the man marched back inside. "Well?"

"I'm Yuki sir," Kakeru lied, the manager turned a magnificent shade of violet.

"You were out walking your dog!" the man shouted.

"But I came back just moments before you came inside the room the first time!" Kakeru cried.

"And it gave you and everyone else a whole five minutes to remember who you are! And besides you said you were Kakeru Manabe!" The manager growled.

"I said I was Kakeru just to see what you wanted with me!" Kakeru said.

"All right then, Mr Yuki Sohma, do tell me what the hell was happening inside this room!" the manager growled, trying to keep his volume down.

"All right, you want to hear the story. The real story?" Kakeru asked, obviously trying to stall for time to think up one, everyone held his or her breath. "Well, it all began at four thirty this morning. I got out of bed before everyone else except a friend of mine whom got up even earlier." Kakeru began, no one dared to breathe.

"Before I decided to go to the bathroom to get ready for the day I decided to look out my window, there I looked out into the parking lot and I saw a woman staring up at me very strangely. I quickly started shouting and running about as the girl saw me and began running for the hotel. Everyone woke up; I fled into the bathroom past Kakeru! There I slipped and my head hit the side of the tub and I passed out! When I awoke everyone was around me and I could have sworn they were speaking a different language! My friend Haru was here!" Kakeru got up dramatically and rushed over to Haru. "He was saying - _Sono a te ogni cosa a destra noi altri sua pieno di timore_ – and then here Yuri was shouting – _volare! Prendere un medico_ – and I began shouting out random things from all the chaos and I managed to get to my feet and I only fell back down again when I thought I saw the person in the parking lot in the room so I struggled even more and people continued coming and leaving as I eventually calmed down! And now, I have had ice stuck to my head and I had gained my consciousness and full awareness back enough to sit here and talk to you." Everyone looked at the manager, who seemed just as confused.

"You know what?" they turned blue from hold their breath. "I like it," they exhaled with relief. "I don't buy it, but I like it."

"What?" Kyo gasped, how could anyone believe that kind of story?

"I said I like it, but I don't buy. That's more than enough reason to let it go, with you people that is. Enjoy the rest of your stay here, and please, hesitate to ask _anything_!" the manager said as he finally left the room.

"I'm impressed Kakeru," Yuri stated, her face rather pale-looking.

"Yeah, how did you think up a story like that?" Yasashiku asked.

"Dunno, I just went along with it. I didn't know where the hell it was going but I just kept on going," Kakeru said with a satisfied smile.

"I'm impressed, that's the only word that can explain it." The stranger girl said. Kakeru's smiled broadened.

"But we should get the real story, I want to know what really happened to Yuki." Benjiro said with slight curiosity.

"Yeah, I do too. Snap back to reality Yuki!" Yasashiku shouted. Not that he needed to shout; already Yuki was back to his normal self and was rubbing his eyes. He looked up at them with utter shock.

"Hey! I saw you in the parking lot this morning!" Yuki gasped, pointing at the unknown girl. Their eyebrows raised as they looked at Kakeru.

Shocked himself, the boy only shrugged.

* * *

Downstairs however.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Uo growled as they finished their breakfast.

"I'm not sure," Tohru answered, Komaki was seething it seemed.

"Yo, you all right?" Myuu asked, looking at Komaki in a concerned way.

"Oh no, tell me if you discover finding Kakeru and Yuki together in a bathroom is all right?" Komaki asked, Machi dropped her fork and everyone else's jaws dropped.

"That certainly is disturbing," Hana replied.

* * *

Outside the window of the condo Kaede grinned evilly.

"The perfect film! Who would believe me at school that Kakeru Manabe and Yuki Sohma were actually gay!" she laughed as she shut off her video camera.

* * *

**A/N:

* * *

**

_OMG! Ha ha! A few seniors and juniors at my school made a play and man it was hilarious! Heck hilarious doesn't even cover it! These last two chapters were dedicated to what an awesome job they did! They're such an inspiration that I could never have dreamed of and to think I know most of them! They're the best of the seniors and juniors I've met! Anyway, if you have any questions of course, do leave reviews and I'll answer them on my profile._

_Did I not say to run! He he! Kaede you're so evil!_

_**Give a big hand to the cast of characters**_

_Morgan Moore_

_Jamie Berry_

_Jamie Roberts_

_Eric Morris_

_Bethany Munsey_

_Brandon Sawyers_

_Emily Wertman_

_Zach Rose_

_James Brown_

_Katelyn Estridge_

_**Here's to everyone else that contributed to the making of this play!**_

_Neil Simon_

Director of this fantastic show of 'Rumors'

_Rhonda Lucas_

Stage Manager

_Wally Getz, Tom Redman, Thonda Lucas, Ken & Julie Smith, Clint & Sheryl Moore, Mile & Shelly Morris, Greg Young, and Natalie Roberts_

Set Construction & Set Painting

_Brett Sandlin_

Set Décor

_Jaclyn McClure_

Original Artwork

_Robin Baker_

Program Cover

_Bill Balfour_

Light Design

_Dan Brackbill_

Light Operation

_Chris Young & Cody Harness_

Light Crew

_Andrew Hehe_

Sound operation

_Chad Allen, Aaron Perry & Terrah Price_

Backstage Crew

_Adi Ingersoil_

Make up

_Kaitlyn Theiem, Jenny Young, Sarah Dellen, Jamie Adkins, John Hibbs, Dave Eschenbrenner, Emily Driesbach, Katie Evers, Morgan Kahny, Amanda Lanham, Natalie Cagle, Erin Burress, Stephanie Grady, Katie Graham, Josh Ventling, Brittany Himes, Adrienne Mann & Megan Lichliter._

House Staff

Thanks to all these people for their marvelous hard work and great effort into one of the greatest comedies I've seen!


	48. Trust You That I Do

**Chapter Forty-eight**

_There might still be more for you in life._

Shigure Sohma

**Trust You That I Do**

**"What is it Ayame-baka?" Eriko said with a low tone as she turned a page of her book. The silver-haired twenty-three-year-old silver haired man grinned ear to ear. She was lying on a soft patch of grass underneath a thickly bloomed sakura tree. So far she had been undisturbed, but with the sudden arrival of Ayame and who knows else she was going to find peace and quiet difficult to find. **

**It was one of those days that Yuri and her parents left Eriko at the Sanotomono estate, Yuri was at school of course with after school tutoring younger kids and her father was once again out of town visiting a sick relative. Sarah was at her own school, tying up some loose ends before the end of the last term came.**

"**Why hello to you too Eriko-chan!" Ayame cried cheerfully, so far he was the only one she heard come through the gate. Maybe that baka Shigure and Hatori-sempai might just not be there at the time being. The other three, Sunmei, Noami, and Mihoshi were nowhere to be seen either. Eriko recalled Noami saying something about studying for her final exam to graduate as a teacher and Mihoshi was packing up for America, something about voicing her _talents. _Then there was Sunmei, Eriko had no idea. Maybe with Shigure most likely. Especially with how much they spent time together.**

**It made her want to gag.**

**Didn't they see things more reasonably? Like she did? There was no point with those cursed falling for someone that was _normal_! Eriko's heart seemed to burn with slight animosity that those around her weren't cursed, by something like hers. **

"**You don't seem very cheerful today," Ayame pointed out, sitting beside her. She could sense it; he wasn't as cheerful as usual either.**

**How she knew that, just exposed to how much she had been around him.**

**Yuri's doing.**

"**Really? Never knew I was ever cheerful," Eriko said, not bothering to look up from her book.**

"…"

**How strange, never was Ayame speechless, not even for a moment. Eriko became suddenly interested in this man's sudden attachment to the silence.**

"**What did you do?" Eriko finally asked. Ayame jumped, her left brow vanished under her ebony locks as her book was lowered. Touchy he suddenly was, curse her observant skills! She didn't care about him or anyone else.**

**What was the point?**

"**I just now realized…what happened," Ayame whispered. "It was my fault wasn't it?" Now he was blaming himself for something, Eriko jumped to the conclusion that she was dreaming. Having a for once! An extraordinary dream.**

**Too bad none of them ever lasted if they decided to pay her a visit.**

"**About?" Eriko sat up a little, losing interest in the novel.**

"**My brother," Ayame answered quietly, she needed a moment to remember the boy's name.**

"**Oh, Yuki wasn't it?" Eriko asked, not even regretting saying the name when Ayame became more downcast. "Is there a reason why you're alone today?"**

"**I wanted to speak to you…alone, I thought you might be able to help me." Ayame admitted, Eriko was shocked.**

"**You're kidding right?" Eriko asked, Ayame looked at her, smiling.**

"**No, I'm not."

* * *

**

Eriko's hand twitched once more, Hatori looked from the pale hand to the window; it was gloomy once again outside. He hoped that it was sunny and warm in the states, if not, there wouldn't be much to put the children's minds aside from Eriko while they were there. Yet he got news from Yuri yesterday that they were thoroughly enjoying themselves and had made a couple of visits to the beach.

Hatori felt some weight lift from his shoulders. Yet it came back by half when he realized they couldn't stay there forever.

But the fact that Akito wanted Shigure in complete isolation from everyone…even from the Seahorse seemed to slash at Hatori's heart. Even though he hated admit it, he was close to the Dog, and to the Snake. They were the only ones that could understand one another, no matter how misunderstood they were among others.

They were best friends after all.

But what disturbed him was that he was the one…

Forced to lock him up…

_Locked up…_

It only happened two days ago, and he remembered it as clear as day. He rubbed his temples, that image would never stop haunting him…

* * *

"_You wanted to see me Akito?" Shigure had stated, Hatori stood unnoticed behind the rice paper near Akito's door. Never suspecting his need of the unexpected appointment Akito demanded of Shigure's audience. The man was bathed of course, and dressed in a navy blue kimono with a white sash. The Dog's eyes were wary, as if expecting absolutely anything to come out of Akito's mouth. _

_It seemed, obvious to Hatori. That Akito had lost all hope and trust in the Dog, not that he ever knew what he was going to do to Shigure. He had never seen Shigure be punished as severely as most of the cursed Sohma family. In fact, it seemed that Akito and Shigure had somewhat of a sibling bond forming. At least until…_

_The death that changed his life…_

_Hatori remembered as well as Akito, whom pointed the finger. No one liked that woman anyway. Maybe that was why Akito had finally snapped around Shigure, Hatori's fingers tightened around his cigarette. His hopes becoming slim, Akito was going to do **something **to Shigure. Not that the question was what? More like when?_

"_Indeed Shigure," Akito had whispered, sneering. His eyes full of animosity as his sneer became more darkening. More evil if that was possible. "I want to know of your intentions with Sunmei?" Hatori, like Shigure, was surprised by the question. _

He's meddling, _Hatori thought with a mental angry sigh._

"_I do not desire anything further than gaining back our old relationship Akito, in fact, it seems by bringing us together you have done more good towards us than harm." Shigure said rather firmly, Hatori dared held his breath._

Please be careful Shigure, _the Seahorse thought miserably. _Don't forget what happened to me…

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, I suppose I must thank you. For looking out for us and of course, **trying **to make someone else **happy**." Shigure said, no fear was hinted in his voice. Akito sensed it and his sneer curled down._

"_Oh? Then are you…happy?" Akito asked._

_Silence._

_Even the birds that befriended Akito went silent; not even a flutter of wings became apparent. At least until a shatter of glass rang through the room, Hatori had snapped into action._

"_Akito!" Hatori cried in warning, but it was too late. "Shigure!" The Dog was clutching his face with both hands; blood was gushing madly through whatever cracks his fingers revealed. Akito stood above him, a vase that once held snapdragons was broken and sharply jagged. Glass littered the floor and Hatori could only hold back his own tears of agony as he rushed to his friends aid._

_Shigure refused to release his hands from his face when Hatori tried to pry them away. Shigure whimpered here and there, it was from the stress at that moment did Hatori believe made Shigure transform into a bleeding black dog that was obviously in great pain. Hatori only got to touch him when Akito began to instantly give orders._

"_Lock him up in the room next to the Neko room." It was not a request, and certainly didn't sound like one. Hatori would have shot him a menacing glare but instantly reached for his pocket. "Did you not hear me! Lock him up! NOW!" Hatori winced at the powerful bellow and scooped up the dog and his clothes._

"_Hatori there you are-wait…Hatori…?" He was only down the hall, panting as he ran the whole way. Shigure's blood made large blotches on his white coat, and at that moment did Sunmei decide to make her appearance. His back was to her, but she knew instantly something was wrong, especially when blood began dripping on the floor. "Oh my god what's wrong! What did Akito do?" she ran towards him and grabbed hold of his shoulders to turn him around but at once wish she hadn't. She recognized the dog in his arms immediately and went pale._

"_Shi-Shi-gure…Shi-kun…" she choked out, unable to catch her breath as her shaky hands went for the bleeding dog. Instantly a pair of arms launched at her from behind and grasped her and pulled her back. She began to flail. The dog continued to hold his paws over his eyes, only uncovering them to discover a very blurry image of a fighting woman in the arms of a retraining man. The maroon hair alone caught his attention, Kureno._

_Hatori's gut told him to run and do what he was told, but unconsciously, he held onto Shigure tighter. He was his best friend…one of the only truest friends he ever met…_

"_Go Hatori, you know Akito's orders." Kureno stated quietly in a saddened matter, knowing the voice Sunmei only struggled harder, her eyes becoming bright and teary._

"_Get off of me! Shigure's bleeding! He needs my help!" Sunmei cried, trying in vain as to be released from the Rooster. Kureno only gave Hatori a blank stare, rivaling one of Hatori's own. A few servants, whom overheard the screaming Holiday Horse came running to restrain, already informed of Akito's current orders for Shigure. "Let me go! Shigure!"_

_Sunmei wasn't the only one struggling, Shigure began to whine and whimper, it only made Hatori's heart rip more._

"_Go," Kureno repeated, seeming not to have any trouble with Sunmei whom looked much like an apologizing Ritsu, just more grief striking to look at._

"_I'm sorry Sunmei-chan…" Hatori muttered as he turned around and ran Shigure only managed a hardly audible bark at Sunmei and almost nipped at Hatori's arm as he turned a corner. Sunmei's screams of protest were still heard._

"_Let me go you bastards! Shigure! Hatori bring him back!" Sunmei cried out loudly._

"_You pitiful girl! He's only a mutt! Now come on we need to clean you up! Akito wants you on the other side of the estate!" a servant shouted as one attempted to raise a rag to her cheek. She tried to bite it, but it was only pulled back._

"_I don't care what you say! I'm not leaving without Shigure!" _

_Hatori collapsed to his knees on the room required for the Dog. The room was barren, nothing to keep him busy. Only a lone window, a very small square window in the center of one walls across from the shoji door. Shigure was still held in Hatori's arms, his tail showing no wag. Hatori's head was low, his shoulders shaking slightly. The dog's gaze went from agonizing anger to pure concern as he looked up at his best friend's face._

"_I'm sorry Shigure…I'm sorry…" the dog struggled out of his grasp, once he did, he made no attempt to jump out of the room through the still open door they came through. The dog's face still bled, but slowly now._

"_Don't worry Haa-san…" the dog spoke, trying to sound happy. Hatori shook his head. "I'm not blind…"_

"_No, it's the fact you'll be in here…it wasn't a problem before but now…" Hatori managed to choke out, never had he lost control like this, not even after Kana had left him._

"_I'm in no trouble Haa-san," Shigure said, still trying to sound cheerful._

"_You're bleeding…" Hatori said, Shigure let out a doggish chuckle. "This isn't funny…"_

"_I suppose you're right…" Shigure said, finally growing grim. "I'm sorry…"_

"_For what?" Hatori asked._

"_For getting you into this mess Sunmei and myslef had created, you only got jumbled in the middle somehow. I'm sorry friend…" a poof sounded and Shigure was still sitting on his hutches, his bloody expression only inches away from Hatori's face. Hatori could make out where the blood was emerging from, a large slash down from his right temple and down to his chin, another cut down from the same line a little below his eyebrow and made its way to the bridge of his nose. The blood spilled down his face slower than before, but it still managed to drop to the floor. "It's all right…I'll live, just keep Sunny-chan safe for me till I get out of this place 'kay?" Hatori wondered where Shigure managed to stay so cheerful, but still look worried all the same. Shigure clasped a hand on Hatori's shoulder._

"_I can trust you can do that," Shigure said with a grin._

"_I think you shouldn't get your hopes too high, now put your kimono on, your lucky your blood didn't get all over it…"

* * *

_

He hadn't seen Sunmei since those two days ago, he had wrapped most of Shigure's head in white bandages and changed them regularly, there was no infection like he hoped. Thankfully Shigure's eyes were damaged by the impact the vase had made on him, but that scar would be there forever…

He made small crevices for Shigure's eyes, and every time he entered the room, those two eyes peering out from behind the bandages did manage to creep him out as the Dog lay lazily against the wall, looking out at that small window.

But he was the one who locked his friend up, Ayame of course found out, and Hatori's heart only felt heavier as Ayame gave him a strange look he had never known Ayame could reveal. Strange…

He knew where Sunmei was held; she was put into another room on the opposite side of the building Akito lived in.

Now there was only the time of waiting. That was all they needed, a bit of patience. But how Sunmei had looked at him later that day…

"Is Shigure all right?" Sunmei asked.

"He'll be fine," Hatori answered stoically as he shut the door behind him, Sunmei had a wider window that had a good view of the summer garden, not many of the petals bloomed well this year. From this view, he could see Shigure's small window, yet could not see Shigure.

"There will be scarring no doubt." It wasn't a question, but Hatori nodded anyway.

"I'm afraid his face won't be the same Sunmei," Hatori spoke gently, waiting for the worst.

"Don't be frightened that I won't care about you anymore Hatori," Sunmei spoke just as gently. Surprising Hatori. "We've been friends way too long to have something like that tear us apart, and besides…haven't we been through worst?"

"I'm sorry Sunmei…" Hatori finally spoke.

"Hatori?"

"Yes?"

"It's all right, but could you please watch out for Shi-kun. He might just try to pull something you know?" Sunmei said, finally turning towards Hatori, her gray eyes shining brilliantly with silver tears. "Can I trust you to do that for me?"

At that moment, it wasn't Sunmei's tears that hit the floor with a soft 'tap'.

* * *

"Good night guys," Yuri said as she closed the door tight and locked as she then turned towards the elevators. In another week they would leave and head back for Japan, the majority of them for their final year in high school. Yuri sighed as she pushed a button, when the doors opened the blond girl greeted her. "Evening Aspen," Yuri greeted warmly but tiredly. The blond girl smiled at the Elephant.

"Same to you, tired?" She asked as the gray-haired girl entered the room.

"You could say that," Yuri replied as a sudden feeling of stomach rising churned within them.

"An e-mail was sent to you," Aspen said, her voice revealing a tone of seriousness.

"Oh? From whom?"

"From Hatori," Aspen explained the events that were held in the past week in the Sohma Estate, Yuri shivered.

"No…"

"Sorry," Aspen said, "I can only do so much,"

"You are putting in a lot of effort into this for us you know. I really appreciate it and all the help. But I do believe I need some of those answers you hold." Yuri said, her eyes narrowing at the girl. "I know you your knowledge and experience is of no use by this point, as you already know the cure."

"Do I?" Aspen asked, looking innocent.

"Don't play dumb, this is a time of great tragic times. I lost a cousin, I don't want to lose anymore people I care about!" Yuri exclaimed as the doors opened and they began walking out. They were on the highest floor of the building, the penthouse. Slowly Aspen led the girl to the penthouse and slid a card through the pad.

"I know what you all are going through, but I can't simply solve it for you. It's not all that easy…" Aspen muttered as the door opened and they walked in. The door automatically shut behind them. "I need to meet with _her _first." Yuri looked at her as the blond girl sat on a stool in the kitchen. Already Shoda was sound asleep in his room, his snores lightly heard.

"Who? You don't mean Mei do you?" Yuri asked, "she can't talk-"

"I know," Aspen said with a smile, a wise glint in her eye. "She's been keeping a close eye on all of you, but her power is limited. It was not strong enough to backfire her daughter's inner demons from killing that boy a while back and neither from murdering Noami." Yuri winced from the name, Noami…

"Do you know why she was murdered?" Yuri asked, Aspen looked away, probing her mind for an answer.

"She was in the way," Aspen replied quietly. Yuri looked at her horrified. "The curse doesn't allow obstacles to come in its wake, that's one of the reasons Akito is like she is…" Yuri made a brief nod, but seemed entirely unsure of how to respond. "But despite the fact that she is no longer with us, I don't think I need to tell you that she is still not among us." Aspen spoke. Yuri became teary as Aspen jumped off the stool and placed a hand on the Elephant's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure that you know of our curse's cure?" Yuri asked, choking back a sob.

"I'm not sure, I'm a hundred percent positive. You just need to wait, it's not that easy even for mystical beings like Inari to work their magic. But when it happens, you'll know." Aspen spoke, putting a finger to her lips. "Let's keep this between you and me, everyone else will know about me and everything else when the time comes." With that Aspen walked to the table. She grabbed a mint.

"I just loves these don't you? But only one will do it," Aspen said as she tore out the red and white mint and popped it into her mouth, the wrapped dropping lazily into the trash can. She stepped towards the balcony's glass doors. With one tug the doors swung open slowly, the evening breeze greeting them along with the bright gibbous.

"Oh, and tell them when you all return to Japan, live all the days they have till that times comes, like they were dyin'. My friends and I will watch out for all of you, I promise. That you can have my trust in." With a wink the girl ran out of the doors, Yuri jumped.

"What are you-" Yuri ran after her and ran into the railing along the balcony as she scanned the Florida surroundings beneath her. The girl vanished.

"Remember to close the doors behind you and lock them tight!" Yuri looked up looking for the owner of the voice. She was nowhere to be found. Yuri's violet orbs flashed for a moment, then with a smile, leaned on the railing and looked out to sea as a dolphin made its final jump before turning in.

_I wonder what made you want to help us in the first place Aspen-chan… But one thing's for sure…_

_I have the feeling that I can trust you…_

_That I am sure I can place in you…_

_Thank you…

* * *

_

**A/N:

* * *

**

_I predict at least TWO more CHAPTERS to this SEASON of MUSOUKA! Now here's for a warning, it's just a prediction. I'm not a hundred percent sure. Now before everyone gets ticked, Aspen is not another OC that someone will fall in love with. Think of her as a very good friend that pretty much resembles the Cheshire Cat (or so I will prove later on in the sequel most likely). If you guessed it though, this OC inspired me to dedicate my nickname to!_

_Now, if any of you have been studying Japanese mythology, you should know that Inari has made quite a few appearances in this story and not only in the chapters I clearly mentioned her. I made several hints to as whom she may be, and I will not reveal them until the sequel so you're just going to have to make 'uneducated' guesses right now! Ha ha!_

_Not only that, we'll be focusing on more romance and there will be a Yuki/Machi moment before the end of the story. The sequel also will be involving around mostly the seniors – Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Uotani, Hanajima, Kakeru, etc. And hopefully I'll be able to finish Eriko's tale as well and have these people living under more 'normal' circumstances. There will be a few sequels hopefully and this new character, Aspen will be mentioned here and there. Also, Sano-san will be important in the sequel and around the time Aspen comes around with the cure of the curses. Whether it'll be a true cure, well, the Cheshire Cat never does give straight answers now does he? _


	49. Rose Among the Rosemary

**Chapter Forty-nine**

_It's like he just said I love you._

Arisa Uotani

**Rose Among the Rosemary**

Again the skies were a brilliant shade of blue that morning as the sun rose, Yuki was awake first again, and this time didn't suffer from any unexpected casualties like the morning he did with Kakeru. From the sound of it all, things were pretty hectic. But it was over with, and Yuki was happy that he didn't have to know the gist of what happened.

But like everyone else, the sudden appearance of the blonde American girl named Aspen shocked him. All he got was her name and she was a close friend of many. She was grinning quite insanely before the night settled in and she left sometime before Yuri turned them in.

Somehow, in some way the girl radiated of something…he couldn't put his finger on it though…

"Where is everyone?" Yuki asked as he walked into the small kitchen-like area of the condo. Momiji, Kakeru, Ritsu and Hatsuharu were gone. But he did notice a note taped to the small refrigerator. His eyes scanned over it.

_Yo Yuki,_

_When you read this we're probably gone. We have gone to get some tickets for the festival for tonight before they are sold out. Won't be back till probably around eleven. We didn't want to wake you since well, you aren't really a morning person. But anyway, Machi-chan is probably still asleep in her room and Hana's drifting about somewhere. _

_ Gotta go,_

The list of names went on for quite some time before Yuki turned heel and decided to change. It was no surprise that neither Hana nor Machi decided to go with them, no sane person was. Although all the people in the group were pretty much out of the ordinary so he couldn't talk. But shouldn't she be awake by now?

With a sigh Yuki quickly undressed and hurried into another pair of non-Japanese clothing. Consisting of a Hawaiian tropical orange, collared shirt and khaki shorts. He didn't have to worry about appearance here, there were only his closest friends here, and people he didn't need to impress. Outside the hotel and besides his group, no one really turned his way. If it was because of his race or possibly not really caring who he was might have been it, but no one turned his way and swooned over him, not like at Kaibara and sometimes on the street.

Okay, maybe there were a few annoying teen girls here and there, but nothing he had never dealt with before.

Yuki walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, maybe Machi was up. He didn't want to go to breakfast and leave her or the Psychic up here alone did he?

Maybe Hana wouldn't mind.

But Machi, he wasn't going without asking.

With a light knock on the room to Machi, he patiently waited. When he raised his fist for a second time, his hand almost went through the door and into Machi's face as it opened before the second go.

"S-Sorry Kuragi-san," Yuki greeted, regaining his posture. The girl stared at him blankly. He felt terribly uncomfortable…especially when she looked at him like that. But it wasn't as disturbing as Haru – at least. "I was told you were still in bed so I came over to see if you were up, and well…"

_Why…do I feel so warm?_

"Are you ready to eat breakfast?" Yuki asked finally, Machi continued to look at him, and finally blinked.

"Fine," she said as she opened to door all the way. Revealing that she was dressed and ready. Wearing a white blouse tucked into a knee-length, navy blue Jean skirt. Yuki couldn't smile.

_She looks… _"You look lovely today Kuragi-san," Yuki said, again, Machi blinked. He felt even more uncomfortable. Couldn't she speak more than one word? A sentence perhaps?

"My name is Machi you know," Machi replied dully, looking at him and he caught it. Did she show traces of – interest? Yuki mentally laughed, now that he thought about it, he was pretty formal, a lot of people were right about him. He called everyone by their last name, except his own family. There were too many Sohma this and Sohma that to go around.

"Right," he responded nervously as she shut her door.

"I do believe Hanajima-san is still her room, that's what it said on the note. Do you want to get her?" Machi asked, still looking without emotion.

"No need," Yuki nearly jumped out of his skin as Hana appeared out from his right.

_When did she get here! _Yuki thought, Machi, alone along with Hana, seemed unmoved.

Between the walk from his or her rooms, down the elevator and into the dining area, Yuki had gained a lot of anxiety of seeing everyone again. As the silence between the three was, unbearable and almost overwhelming as neither girl was interested in talking and neither seemed aware that he was alive.

"Good, still breakfast. I thought I would have slept in a little too much." Hana said, Yuki sighed. After they collected their food they sat down at a vacant table, besides them there were few others around. Must have gained good use of room service probably.

Yuki looked down at his food, lost in thought. He suddenly began thinking of Machi, since the start of the whole vacation thing. Because of all the good times they've been having, they have temporarily forgot about Eriko. But maybe that was the whole point; Yuki's eyes wavered.

No doubt, the adults didn't want them to worry, and it was a way to send them off and with great hope, think about something else for a change. Too much of a bad thing could do horrible things to the mind, the same for too much of a good thing right? But some of them would be seniors soon with the start of a new and last year of high school. Others were going into junior year he knew. Then there was Kaede, going into her first year of high school (turned fourteen not long ago).

Now he wondered, Kaede was being very quiet, like she was up to something…

He bet she had already did something.

Yep, most likely.

"Do you ever talk?" Machi asked, Yuki looked up at her, Hana continued to eat as if she hadn't heard anything.

"Pardon?" Yuki responded, her eyes narrowed.

"So you do speak," she said, eating some more.

"Oh sorry, did you want to talk about something?" Yuki asked politely.

"No, you just seemed thoughtful for a minute…thinking about something bad," Machi said. "Something you shouldn't be thinking about on vacation, even I know that." Yuki resisted twitching, how was it that everyone else was more observant than he was? Well, with the exception of Kyo…but still!

_You haven't been talking either… _he wanted to say to her but, that would be rude wouldn't it?

"Nothing to worry about," Yuki replied, Hana blinked. He felt more uncomfortable, for some reason he knew the Psychic had already tapped into his _waves_ and was probably thinking possible explanations for any _vibes _he could be radiating of.

"I suppose it's because tonight is our last night," Hana stated, Yuki mentally groaned.

"Well, I suppose it might be that." Yuki replied.

"Nothing lasts forever you know," Machi spoke, lifting the pancake piece to her mouth.

"I must agree," Yuki retorted softly.

"I as well, it is tragic to see that beloved _Yakitori _bar fade away as empty as it was once full…" Hana said somewhat miserably with her eyes closed. Yuki sweat-dropped, Machi only ate another piece of pancake.

"Besides the food however, you do realize if someone has too much of a good thing they can go insane. As well as the opposite, that's why we're only human. We _cannot be perfect_. We cannot be divine and extraordinary. It's as simple as that, but not as simple to put one's mind at ease." Machi explained, Yuki cocked his head to one side. His violet orbs waiting for sienna pools to meet them. Machi however, remained hostile.

"Perfection? It's a foreign word," Hana stated blankly. "It's an impossibility. A person may think something is perfect, like the perfect square or circle. Perfect team or group. But there's always a story behind it all, there are even rigid glitches in everything that are sometimes to small to be seen with the naked eye or people flat out refuse to admit there's a mistake. That is why nothing is perfect, because what's the point, if you're going to lie about it?"

They sat in silence for a while, letting Hana's words sink in.

"Indeed, we do like to lie at some times in our lives huh?" Yuki asked, propping his elbows up on the table's surface and leaning his mouth against his hands. "Make a scapegoat so we don't get in trouble for something we knew was wrong, but did so anyway."

"But that's how we are," Hana replied.

"If someone wants to be perfect so badly, they should just be forcing themselves to be great, and not force their selfish deeds on someone else." Machi said very forcefully, slightly surprising Yuki.

"You seem very well informed Machi-chan," Yuki said, wide-eyed.

"Don't a-" she stopped short and stared at the Rat, Hana kept on eating. Yuki looked at Machi; she looked at him – oddly.

_Machi-chan? _She pondered, _that's what Manabe calls me…_

Yuki grinned; her skin became lightly colored in a hue of pink as she quickly ducked down to continue eating. Yuki became confused again, but only slightly. He then grinned again. He noticed what she realized he spoke, before he even caught himself.

_Somehow I'm glad that I'm not a morning person… _Yuki thought happily, _Because now, I have gained some kind of easiness around these two. I can't place my finger on it…_

"…" Machi stood up, only Yuki seemed to notice however.

"Machi-"

"I'll be going," Machi said firmly without looking up, then swiftly turned away and began walking towards a hallway that led to the hotel's greenhouse.

"She has sadness almost equal to your own, maybe you could _lift her burden_," _Even if you are very dense in that area of comfort, but I must do what I can…_ Hana said, as she hadn't flinched from Machi's sudden departure. Yuki looked from Hana then back to Machi, whom vanished behind the wall. He pushed his chair in and walked after her. Happily, Hana gained peace.

_No more bad vibes… _Hana thought, then a man sat down in the table behind her, he began growling.

"I told you not to spend _too _much money Kenneth! Did you use up all the sugar too?" the man asked the teenage boy sitting across from him.

Hana sighed.

"Machi! Wait!" Yuki cried, no response as the foggy doors to the greenhouse greeted him. He walked in and the doors eventually closed behind him. Out of all the places Machi would have preferred, it had to be the humid one. The one that had your clothes stick to your skin and you hair dense.

It was so uncomfortable.

"Machi-chan?" Yuki cried out, no plant rustled. No one was inside, must have still been too into the afternoon, people had to have been busy out and about on the beach. Machi was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh Yuki began walking up and down the many if not several isles of large and thick plants from shapes and sizes Yuki had never set eyes on. Eventually, he came to halt and sighed heavily.

"Please Machi? I do want to know what is bothering you," Yuki said out loud to particularly no one if Machi did not hear him.

"Who says something was bothering me?" a voice replied, it was Machi's no doubt.

"You left so suddenly for one thing…" Yuki replied.

"…"

"What's the matter Machi-chan?" He asked, looking around for her. His usually good hearing ignored as his curiosity grew within him.

"You." It was a simple statement.

It caught him off guard.

"Wha-did I do something to aggravate you Machi?" he looked around again, the girl still had not shown herself.

"Yes."

"May I know what I have done then?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Please…Machi?"

"I…erm…" she muttered, how she was still audible was amazing, it seemed that her mouth constantly tried to stay open, but kept on shutting.

"Yes?"

"You want to know what the problem is?"

"Indeed I do,"

"You're the problem," Machi stated clearly again.

"And?"

"You're WHOLE existence. Happy?" Machi growled, suddenly quite out of character, Yuki jumped, that sounded a little too animal-like for his liking. Probably because of the sudden reminder of Kyo's _fighting spirit_ if not animal that possesses him.

"Pardon?"

"Are you expecting me to _explain _it?" Machi's voice asked, Yuki blinked. "Fine, to put it to simplest terms. You're like an annoying little purple daisy, something that constantly pops up or grows back in more numbers than before…I can't step on you or get rid of you…you're always there…" Yuki had to give her credit for such poetic imagination.

If one would call such poetry…

"That seems to be a good way of putting it from your view," Yuki replied, not bothered at all by her hasty manner.

"How can you _not _be _bothered_?" she hissed, he walked slowly, trying to follow her voice.

"Easy, because you don't bother me."

"Pff…"

"Really!"

"I'll believe it when people turn into animals," Yuki nearly fell, but sweat-dropped instead, she must believe it then.

"I'm sorry you think that then, it's really a shame you would think of yourself as a bother." Yuki said, starting to smile. "When Kakeru is exactly how you describe me," he heard a slight giggle. He rounded around another isle; he peered down another one. She wasn't there either.

"True…" Machi replied, he walked down towards the next isle.

"How long have you thought like that of me?" Yuki asked, he didn't mean to pry, but he hadn't ever met someone…someone-someone like her. Someone who never really considered him a Prince Charming. Maybe that's why he felt somewhat of an interest for her, she certainly proved that when she was pushed around by his fan club. He should tell them off…it was only because he was always polite and nice-sounding that they actually lingered.

He should change that this year.

"Since we met…"

"Oh yes, when you were a freshman. I never really congratulated you on making treasurer did I? It must be a real effort to make it into the high school student council, not that I can really talk. Ever since I ran for president, I have always been voted without doing much effort myself." Yuki thought with a grin, the Yuki Fan Club was sure to have been behind most of his successful election. Not that he needed their help to become a part of the council anyhow; his opponent didn't stand a chance against his votes – not at all.

"…"

"Machi?"

"You're family…"

"Yes?"

"Is very…_strange_…" he fell for that one.

"I never thought any different," Yuki said, sweat-dropping as he picked himself up.

"Not that I can blame you, yesterday your cousin, I believe his name was Ritsu was having a fit over knocking over a saltshaker. When Yuri brought up something – _Old Wives Tales _I think – about knocking over saltshakers would bring bad luck…" she said.

"_Got worse_," they said in unison.

"Was he always like that?" she asked.

"He has always been the one to _monkey_ around." Yuki replied with slight sarcasm.

"I thought the same…of Momiji…"

_Well yes, him too… _Yuki thought miserably as he checked the next isle. She was very loud for a quiet person if her voice was able to travel over all these plants and gardens.

"What about your family?" Yuki asked, "I don't believe I ever saw them at the student orientation in your first year." He found out he suddenly hit a sore spot.

"It's nothing worth discussing about." Machi replied.

"Is it your past that saddens you Machi-chan?"

"…"

"If so, I don't think I can cure you…"

"I know that,"

"But I can help you. Someone…_someone_ showed me that scarring of the past could be – _good _in ways of shaping your life better. From myself, I do believe that in doing so you can decide what would be better for your future, you know? When you graduate from high school. You can decide if it would be best to study something major in college or move on to be an apprentice of some sort. It'll help you…" he sighed as he came to a stop, he couldn't find Machi. "…shape your soul."

"You believe that?" He jumped as the said girl appeared before him, from the next isle he was about to check. But gave up before doing so. He smiled.

"I do, do you?" he noticed she was holding a white rose, her fingers were avoiding the thorns at all costs and the end of the stem was cleanly cut.

"I never really ever thought of such a thing," Machi admitted.

"Do you wish for some time before answering?" Yuki asked with a kind smile, she flushed again.

"I would…like that…"

"That's great, I also have another question that'll need some pondering over." Yuki said, suddenly looking tense and flushed himself.

"Another question?" she repeated.

"Well…there's something coming up and well…" she was slightly taken back, she had never seen this side of the Prince of Kaibara before. "You don't have to accept I mean…it's silly really…"

"I'll be the judge of that, if you ask me what it is you are wondering about? But what is going on?" Machi asked.

"Er…yeah, the Kaibara homecoming. I never went myself basically because I never found a date-"

"_I find that very hard to believe indeed._" Machi stated promptly, he grinned nervously.

"Okay, it was because I was never used to the kind of thing and so I was wondering – I mean, I'm going to be the senior year male representative so I'll be paired up with the senior year female representative – the one with the most votes hasn't been confirmed yet – but I haven't found the person I'm actually going to dance with so…" Yuki swallowed. "I was wondering Machi, if you would, forgive me I'm not good at this kind of thing – if you would go to the dance with me?"

…

…

Chirp chirp 

…

…

_Where are those bugs coming from? _Yuki wondered as the silence continued.

"Yes," he snapped back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I said yes, isn't that what you were waiting for?" she asked rather impatiently.

"Oh y-yes!" He felt a tiny bit more comfortable… "Have you been to any of the homecomings since freshmen year?"

"No…"

"So it'll be both our first times going to a school dance ne?" she nodded in response.

"So…you were looking at roses?" he asked as he looked around for more roses down the isle she came out of.

"Not really…this one must have been misplaced." Machi replied.

"Where did you find it?" Yuki asked.

"Among the rosemary, white stood out a lot out of the blue," Machi replied as she walked down to the batch of blue petals she had mentioned.

"It caught your eye then? They are very lovely," Yuki said as he tapped one slightly, they must have been watered recently, as water droplets bounced off the petals upon his touch. But so did the rose, it was clearly radiating of white pure light it seemed. "Rosemary are they called? I like the name as well…"

"Yeah, I suppose they're all lovely."

"So is the rose,"

"Hm…"

"And the one holding it," she jerked away, her face bright red, he smiled.

The rosemary sparkled heavenly as they left, the white rose placed among them again. Soon after, did the sprinklers start up again. The sunshine blaring in, revealed the gift the water was so eagerly happy enough to bestow upon anyone whom set eyes on it.

But the bright glimmers of the seven colors died down eventually as the sprinklers came to an end.

The next time they performed, they would have better luck…

* * *

**A/N:**

**

* * *

**

_ There you go, the first Yuki/Machi fluffy moment in this story! I love it for a first try, the next chapter will either feature the said festival and maybe a bit of what's happening with Eriko. Can't decide at the moment, and this may last longer than at least fifty chapters most likely. I plan on ending it before the start of the new school year! I think that would be the perfect moment! I can't wait for the homecoming however, **starts looking up music lyrics from my own homecoming**. Sighs, I hope I can get to finish this story so I can spend more time planning._

_ Darn school! Oh! I might be starting up a DNAngel fic as well, soon possibly! But let's not forget about Musouka! _

_Aspendragon_

_Oh yes, happy holidays! _


	50. Piece of Peace

**Chapter Fifty**

_Just like I'm hiding my feelings in my heart…that's right, I'm sure she is too._

Hiro Sohma 

**Like a Piece of Peace**

"Don't be stupid Eriko,"

"Why not? It's tempting…" the Fox growled, the Holiday Horse sighed.

"You're just mad,"

"Why the hell would I be mad?!"

"Because your parents and Yuri said they would be gone for a couple of hours."

"Hell no, they took off without telling ME where THEY were GOING!" a twelve-year-old Eriko growled, her fists balled and her hair in a tight braid. Sunmei looked at her, tilting her head to the side.

"They'll be back and I'm sure they have a good enough reason to suddenly go missing-"

"Nothing good enough, they're just like them." Eriko hissed as she stomped over to the recliner and sat on angrily, her arms crossed.

"Who's them?" Sunmei had asked. Her gray orbs met the angry navy of Eriko's. As if they were about to launch missiles at the Horse.

"Everyone but me." Eriko answered, Sunmei sighed again.

"You shouldn't be so harsh-"

"Not like it matters, life's short and no one will remember me once I leave since no one will ever see me again." Eriko explained coldly, her tone indifferent. Sunmei's brows furrowed.

"Eriko-chan! Do not start that, it is not your fault you share that fate. In fact, it's just as fair as I and the others that have to go through with it!" Sunmei scolded. "Life's short, and life is unfair. So therefore, you're suppose to make as much out of it as you can!"

"Gee, thanks, I'll brand that in my mind." Eriko replied sarcastically.

"You are too stubborn."

"Proud," Eriko said with a smirk.

RING! RING! Sunmei practically flew to the phone; she picked it up hastily and put it to her ear.

"Yeah, yes…" a few nods and phrases later Sunmei placed the phone back down. "You're neighbor, Nakkou needs some sugar. Mind taking some over?" Sunmei asked, Eriko snorted.

"Whatever…" Eriko got up and walked into the kitchen, Sunmei slipped her shoes on soon after Eriko came back. She too slipped her feet into her shoes, and then they silently put themselves into their jackets and walked out. "I don't need an escort." Eriko growled as Sunmei locked the door.

"Then why do you need a baby-sitter?" Sunmei replied with her goofy smile. Again, Eriko snorted. Content that no other smart remarks were being retorted, Sunmei hurried to Eriko's side as they walked to Nakkou's house.

"It's going to snow soon," Sunmei said as they grew closer to the door.

"…" Eriko said nothing as they stepped at the door of Nakkou's and Sunmei knocked on the door. Eriko looked off into space, completely oblivious as Nakkou opened the door. He looked plenty younger with a face full of rosy cheeks and a happy smile.

"Do come in Eri-chan and Mei-kun." Nakkou greeted as he opened the door the rest of the way, motioning for them to come inside. Eriko attempted to hand him the sugar. "Thank you so much, would you put this in the kitchen for me Mei-kun?"

"I will," Sunmei was smiling for some reason as she took the bag of sugar and walked down the hall. Eriko watched her leave, then turned to her neighbor, watching him eagerly.

"You want us to stay?" Eriko asked, he beamed.

"But of course, I owe you a favor for giving me sugar." Nakkou said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and began wheeling her into the living room. Her eyes narrowed, the room was filled with a pastry sort of scent, and it blocked out any other scent there could have been in the room.

"It was only sugar," Eriko stated dully, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah, but every well done favor deserves a reward." Nakkou said as he left her in the middle of the room, the room was dark, hardly any light was streaming through the rice-paper windows. He put his hand on the switch. "Sorry about the lights," he said with a smile as he flicked them on.

She was completely overwhelmed with the result.

"SURPRISE!" People she knew jumped out from behind the furniture and a buffet table that line the one wall to her right. She blinked how was one to react to a surprise like this?

A normal girl would have fallen back on her rear end.

But Eriko was hardly normal after all.

"What surprise?" Eriko looked from one face to the other, some shifted uncomfortably. She spotted Dikatou and Sarah along with Yuri not far off. Sarah approached her first.

"It's your birthday Eriko," she said with a smile, but Eriko could see it very well.

For behind that smile, in her eyes, was the dancing flare of sadness.

She didn't remember her own thirteenth birthday.

Still, Eriko slept on in unconsciousness in the hospital bed, Hatori again sitting at her side, a phone at his though.

"So you're coming home tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"Indeed, Shoda and I will have them loaded onto the plane and flown back to Japan! Right now we're preparing for the festival tonight." Yuri's voice replied happily, he smiled.

"You of course, are allowed back. Akito seems to be no longer interested in capturing you." Hatori said, she sighed happily.

"That's good, what about Sunmei and Shigure-san?" Yuri asked.

"They're fine, for the time being." Hatori answered, remembering just this morning that he had re-bandaged Shigure's face.

"And Eriko? Is she doing all right?" he sighed, Shigure asked the same thing.

"Is Eriko doing any better?" Shigure asked as Hatori finished bandaging the Inu's head.

"She's stable," Hatori answered calmly as he began packing up.

"So that doesn't really answer my question," Shigure said with a joke-ful manner.

"No, not really." Hatori replied, Shigure nodded.

"As long as you do your best Hatori, there cannot and will be no regrets. Am I making myself clear?" Shigure asked in a serious tone as Hatori stood his bag in his hand.

"Crystal," he turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ha'ri?"

"Yes?" he turned back around, his free hand on the door's handle.

"You're doing a great job,"

"Arigatou Shigure,"

"No better, no worse." Hatori replied, Eriko had been in a stable condition since after the teens left for the USA.

"Well, it's better than getting any worse I suppose. But with how we're all doing is a different story, somehow Kaede got footage of the event from yesterday." Yuri said.

"Yesterday?" she explained to him what happened to Yuki and the whole confusion that followed.

"…" Mildly entertaining…Kaede must be happy… Hatori thought.

"It only turns out that he got suspicious with Aspen in the parking lot…" Yuri said.

"Aspen?"

"I rather not explain, you wouldn't believe me." Yuri said.

"Try me,"

"Well, I haven't really seen what proof she has to back this up but…she says, well, she knows about our curses."

"Perfect…"

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I've been exposed to a little too many people in one year." Yuri giggled.

"I feel open as well," Hatori replied. "So what else do you know about this girl? I've never heard of her."

"Neither have I, she just came out of nowhere while I was in a diner waiting for Shoda to get back from the bus rental. She sat down across from me and instantly started up a VERY cheerful conversation. But I couldn't see anything you know? She's an enigma." Yuri explained. "She's like a hard brick wall, I couldn't see anything. Next to that, she hardly made sense. Reminded me of that Disney movie with that weird cat…what was it again Shoda? You know with that strange pink cat?" he heard Shoda say something in the background.

"Oh right! The Cheshire Cat! She's just like him! Spoke in riddles!" Yuri said cheerfully.

"Glad, another cat has made its way into our fate…"

"She's not like that, seriously, I know Hatori. I know it…" Yuri said in a low voice, Hatori had to strain his ears to hear the rest of her sentence. "She knows about it…the curse's full tale…she knows how to help us – actually help us."

Mayuko sat at her desk, finishing non-graded papers and stacking them up at the corner of her desk. She looked up when footsteps sounded in her room. She didn't crack a smile.

"Greetings, Niirohana." Mayuko greeted the brown-haired man; he grinned, his eyes twinkling. He was around her age if not younger.

"To you as well, finishing up?" Niirohana asked.

"Indeed, but aren't you suppose to be at the junior high?" Mayuko asked.

"Mihoshi – my sister – is meeting me outside Kaibara high." He answered, Mayuko raised a brow.

"Mihoshi? Ah, so she went to Kaibara as well?" Mayuko asked, barely interested.

"Yes, you should remember her Mayuko. She was in your grade with Sunmei and Naomi." Niirohana said, his voice cracking slightly. Mayuko had no response, even though she too felt awkward. "She'll be here any minute." He looked at his watch on his left wrist and began walking out.

"I know this is just being nosy as me, but where are you going?" Mayuko asked, Niirohana looked back at her, smiling.

"To Naomi's grave, Mihoshi didn't want to go by herself." Niirohana answered as he came to the door. "Tell me, do you have any students that go by the name 'Sohma' or any other of my relatives?" he asked.

"More than enough," Mayuko replied. Niirohana chuckled.

"They're an adorable little group ne?" he asked with another chuckle as he headed outside the room. "Sayonara Mayuko-san!" Mayuko shook her head as she focused on her papers again, her eyes scanning them hastily. Then they stopped when she came to Hatsuharu Sohma's paper. Strange, he hardly did a thing to this assignment. He didn't put much effort into it at all…there was barely anything written…

That family! Their family! Dear Kami-sama why must I endure this! She mentally screamed as she put a bold, red 'D' on his paper. Something wasn't right, she knew that of all people the only ones that could possibly be taken by Eriko's coma and Naomi's death greatly were her students like Kyo and Yuki Sohma, and most likely that Honda girl. In fact, they were all doing well in their studies, but Hatsuharu…he wasn't that close.

Maybe something else was bothering him…

She sighed as she re-stacked the papers, making them straight and placing them in a vacant drawer.

Teenagers! They think they're invincible till something comes rolling into them and-

RING! RING!

"Konnichiwia, Shiraki, Mayuko speaking." She said as she lifted the receiver to her ear.

"Oh Kami your still at school? I was hoping you would be home by now…" it was her mother.

Of all people.

It had to be her mother.

"Yes, I had to finish up the grades. I should be home soon." Mayuko replied, now she just needed her mother to add a great event like Hatori visiting that darn bookshop again and her mother announcing she was engaged to the Seahorse.

"Oh yes! There was a man here to see you, the same one from last time remember? The one with long hair on one side with piercing green eyes! Oooh! You two make a perfect tall couple with those long legs of yours-"

Yep, my day's complete… "Look Mother, that was Sohma, Hatori. Now before you-"

"You know him personally? My daughter's secret crush perhaps?" Mrs. Shiraki squealed, Mayuko had to hold the phone away at a good distance not to go deaf.

"Secret crush? Where did you get that from?" Mayuko asked, calm and bored like.

"Well, that's what it said in your journal-"

"My what?"

"Oh…shouldn't have said that…"

"You didn't!"

"Oh well look at the time!"

"Don't you hang up!"

"Sayonara dear!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HANG UP THAT PHONE-"

"…"

"Mother?"

"…"

"Mother?"

"…"

"MOTHER!?"

"Mi-chan?" Niirohana spoke finally as they drove up to the temple. The young female broadcasting star remained silent. Dressed in gray and white, she never wore black. Niirohana sighed as he parked and shut off the engine. He opened his door and walked around to the left side of the car, there he helped Mihoshi out. "Mi-chan, surely Naomi wouldn't want you so depressed."

"I know…," Mihoshi said quietly, trying hard not to crack. Niirohana wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked through the temple's entrance and into the cemetery. It was quiet, no birds chirped here…nor wind that whistled…

"Mihoshi?" Niirohana said as he looked up.

"Hm?"

"It's over there," he replied, leading her to the grave not too far away. When they found the right one, they stood there silently, in front of the grave.

"I know this isn't the place or time, but Mi-chan? Is this some sort of inspiration to you?" he asked, she blinked.

"Do you know…if she ever listened to it?" Mihoshi asked, he had to strain his ears, as her voice was so quiet.

"I'm sure she did," he answered.

"How can you be sure?" she asked, looking up at him with hopeful, teary eyes.

"She was your best friend, so it's only natural that she was your biggest fan. As well as Sunmei." Niirohana said, Mihoshi shook her head.

"No…Sunmei is no friend of ours…she would have at least tried to save Naomi…" Mihoshi said, he voice slightly cracking. She covered her mouth with her right hand. "Why didn't she try?"

"Mi-chan…how was Sunmei supposed to know-"

"She left us for two years Niirohana! She abandoned us and even left Shigure without saying good-bye!" Mihoshi cried, her face angered and tears threatening to fall from her bright orbs. Niirohana stared back sadly, as if in understanding.

"Did Naomi not to do that? Go without saying good bye?" he asked, she started, but returned to her former condition.

"It wasn't her fault! Naomi was only trying to help you and she was killed! But when Sunmei left what did she gain? Her life-long dream of becoming a vet! While Naomi gained nothing! Nothing!" Mihoshi cried, her frame shaking as she drew her hands up to her eyes. Niirohana drew her into an embrace.

"Calm down Mi-chan…calm down…there must be some things we're missing out on…" Niirohana spoke calmly, Mihoshi withdrew from his grasp, shaking her head.

"No! She would have told me!" Mihoshi snapped.

"But as your duty of being a friend of hers, maybe you should try to get some answers and see, exactly what happened." Niirohana replied, she stubbornly shook her head again.

"I'll never go see that wench again!" she retorted, tears falling to the ground.

"Why? Because of that?" Niirohana asked as Mihoshi began stomping away.

"No!" He followed her.

"Then why?" she continued walking, but it steadily grew angrier.

"Because of what she is!" She obviously had no idea what effect she just had on her older brother. He froze; she too froze two feet later.

"I'm sorry…Niirohana…" Mihoshi spoke, not turning around. "I'm sorry…"

"No, I agree."

"Nani?" she jumped up as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"If it weren't for our curse, Naomi would still be here. And you, Naomi, and Sunmei would still be together." Niirohana said, his face somber.

After a few moments, he began walking towards the entrance. A few seconds later, Mihoshi was close on his heels.

"Niirohana…I really am sorry…" Mihoshi apologized again as Niirohana got in the car, ignoring her it seemed as he started the car up. She pulled at the handle. It was locked. "Niirohana!" He began backing out, her eyes widened with surprise; Niirohana made no sign of knowing she was there. "Niirohana!"

He began pulling out; she was still grasping the door's handle. She began pounding on the window with her free hand.

"Niirohana!" She lost her grip as he started off out of the parking lot with a fast speed. She went running after him. "Niirohana!" The car stopped and his window opened.

"C'mon! What's taking you so long?" he shouted, she growled as she got to the car's side and yanked at the door, locked.

So she yanked again, still locked.

There was a small click, showing it was unlocked.

When she went to pull at the handle again, he soon locked it again.

Then it was unlocked.

Then locked.

Then unlocked.

Then locked again.

Finally, when she managed to open it before Niirohana could lock it again, she was about to scream at her brother as she then found him laughing.

"That's the spunky little sister I know!" he laughed, her hair slightly tangled and her skin patchy with pale and red spots.

"NIIROHANA!"

He continued to laugh anyway.

She stared down with a hint of amusement dancing in her cyan eyes, her lips glossed with lovely soft pink, a lovely white and azure kimono whirling around her, two sheaves of rice between to of her fingers.

"They seem to familial outside the estates, just how I told you." A voice said, the woman nodded.

"Afraid you are right, the time is coming quickly however…most of them are almost done with high school." The cyan-eyed woman explained, the voice's owner's head nodded slowly.

"I know what I am to do, but is it really what you want?" the voice asked.

"Is there another option?"

"No…"

"Besides…" the woman replied as she raised the sheaves of rice. "I am free, I wish the same for my daughter. Begin whenever you wish." With a flick of the sheaves, the wind carried off the cyan-eyed maiden, leaving the voice alone upon the temple.

"I'll be home soon Akito, yes, I know. Sayonara," Hatori sighed as he placed the phone down, he raised his right hand to his temples; closing his eyes tiredly. He was doing work already, so what was he going to get when he got home, more of it and definitely an added bonus of more frustration.

Goody.

"Sohma-san! Sohma-san! You have to come and see this!" a nurse cried as she ran towards him, he eyed her curiously. She looked a bit excited, she slowed down when she saw him walking towards her. "It's Sanotomono, her vital signs are improving!" Hatori's eyes widened slightly, but he quickly regained his emotionless composure. Was she awakening at last?

If so, does this mean tomorrow will be better or will it be their worst nightmare?

"Look sir!" the nurse cried happily as she opened the door and Hatori walked in, indeed, they had already removed the oxygen mask. She was capable of breathing on her own now! He silently cheered as the monitor showed signs of increasing improvement.

Come on Eriko!

Akito could wait; Eriko was the one in perfect succession while he wasn't even gaining a fever.

"Oh good! Let's hurry! Come on everyone! It's starting!" Yuri cried as she and Kaede hurried out of the tent they set up on the beach. The boys grumbled, they were wearing dark pants with tropical shirts hardly tucked in while the girls wore Hawaiian dresses Yuri managed to get for them all.

The 'Hawaiian torches' were lit and were at every other corner, tables were clothed in red, orange or yellow fabrics with varieties of foods on them. There was even a stage where a few people were gathering around the microphone, but one was left at it while the others backed away. Dogs went silent and the gulls stopped squawking. Other people began emerging from tents they had brought and set up. They all began surrounding around the stage where a man around his early twenties and combed brown hair and a bright smile stood with the microphone at his mouth.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to the twenty-second Florida's Grand Tropical Festival! We'll be lighting up the rides in a minute or two for you to enjoy yourselves and even have the DJ going as well. But we have some rules for all of you! Even for the ones that have been to these before! First, there is no throwing up on the twirly rides all right?" People laughed at his joking manner, "Second, have fun!" Several teens cheered. "Third, remember to tip your waiters and waitresses!" he punched the air and instantly lights burst on in full power, in the distance, at least half a mile away did the small amusement park burst into life. People cheered and as the man continued to talk they began heading towards the park.

Happily, the Japanese group went for it as well.

"I've never been to an amusement park before!" Momiji cried as he bounced about in front of the group.

"Wait up Momiji!" Tohru shouted after the Rabbit.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up!" Momiji yelled, the group sighed as the continued to run after the hyper-active bunny. Kaede started her camera.

"Testing – testing – 1 – 2 – 3 – testing! I'm on a roll! Someone do something stupid!" Kaede laughed as they hurried through he entrance of the amusement park. The group split up, several of them going in several directions.

"We'll meet up at nine back at the stage all right!" Yuri cried before they all fled from her sight.

"Kyo-kun! Let's go on that!" Tohru shouted happily, pointing at the Ferris Wheel, he looked at her strangely.

"You'll get scared," Kyo stated dully, she smiled.

"No I won't! Not if you do it with me!" Tohru cried happily, reddening slightly he growled.

"All right, if you want…"

"Let's hurry before the line becomes too long!" Tohru said as she tugged at his forearm.

Thank Kami, the 'stupid woman' is gone. Hiro mentally snickered as he walked off with Kisa, Momiji and Kaede. Wait a minute! How did I get stuck with those two!? He glared at the Rabbit and Holiday Tiger. DARN'T! Can't I have SOME quality time with Kisa ALONE!!!!?

"Hiro? Are you all right?" Kisa asked, looking at him.

"Fine, perfect, never better." Hiro replied, Kisa smiled.

"What do you want to do first Hiro?" Kisa asked sweetly, Momiji and Kaede hurried ahead of them, not looking back at the Tiger and Sheep.

"Dunno, whatever you want to do first Kisa!" Hiro retorted, she looked away in thought.

"Um…okay…how about…erm…" Kisa looked around, she didn't look like she was going to make a decision for a while.

"That?" Hiro pointed at the water tank, someone sat on a panel and a person was trying to hit the target on the side. Kisa watched with slight interest till finally the person hit the target, the man fell in the water. Her eyes widened.

"Oh no! That's too mean!" Kisa cried, Hiro sighed.

"That?" Hiro pointed at something else completely random, the Ferris Wheel.

"Too high Hiro-kun. Sorry…"

"Ugh – it's all right! Um! That?" Another completely random ride, her eyes sparkled at the interest.

"It's lovely, let's do that!" Kisa cried happily as she grabbed hold of her hand and they headed for the line full of couples. Hiro seemed to be the only one out of the pair that could read.

No…no…no…no…no…no… he turned blue, if not for Kisa, he would never be in line for the Tunnel of Luv.

I'm going to DIE! Hiro mentally cried.

"Hiro-kun? Are you all right? You look a little pale…" Kisa asked.

"F-Fine…" he croaked.

Great, I'm going in ghost-style…not what I imagined for our first 'outing'…

"They're doing that?" Kaede asked no one in particular as she and Momiji spotted Hiro and Kisa in line behind a few couples.

"I think it's sweet!" Momiji cried.

"I think it'll make money, let's go in!" Kaede said with a smirk.

"How? Through the line?" Momiji asked, looking up at her.

"Of course not, we'll sneak in behind those two!" Kaede answered slyly.

"Wouldn't that be cutting?" Momiji asked.

"It's for the profit my friend, look! They're almost in! C'mon!" Kaede whispered loudly.

"Would you like a drink Machi-chan?" Yuki asked, Machi shrugged, looking away. Yuki only smiled. "If you decide if you want one, I suppose I'll have to add some pep to it?" She looked at him strangely.

"Pep?" Machi said in question.

"Florida talk or so I heard, it means to get you more active." Yuki said with a soft chuckle, she blushed, she looked around frantically as she felt her face burning.

"Machi?" he yelped as he spotted her running towards the restroom, he tilted his head in confusion then shrugged, he would wait. He turned to look for a seat, only to spot a lonesome Kakeru.

C'mon…go away! Machi scrubbed at her face, but it only became redder.

"That's no way of getting rid of a blush Machi," a voice said, Machi jumped and looked Komaki. The girl smiled. "You could always use the excuse that it's only make-up. Worked once when I first met Kakeru," Machi eyed her, she giggled.

"Is Machi actually forming a small crush on our Kaibara prince?" Komaki asked, smirking insanely. Machi glowered at her. "So I'm right! You're falling for Yuki! Outta girl!" That only worsened Machi's blush.

"It's all right, it's natural to feel that way. In fact, I was the same way with Kakeru, he hardly noticed though. Took till junior year to actually catch his attention," Komaki said.

"How did you?" Machi asked quietly.

"I tripped him,"

"!" Machi looked at her, she only laughed.

"Yep! Had a puffy bottom lip for a week or so! But he found it so amusing that he paid more attention to me! Then well, I was the one who asked him out actually. We've been girlfriend and boyfriend for more than a year so far." Komaki explained, Machi shook her head. "So in case you were wondering where he got it from. That's why!"

"He wasn't mad at you?" Machi asked.

"Kakeru isn't that kind of person, and by now, I think you know what kind of person Yuki is right? So you should try to reveal yourself a little more, eventually if he feels for you, he will reveal himself sometime too. But for that to happen, one of you have to start something." Komaki stated.

"Is this Kakeru's influence?" Machi asked.

"What? How I know so much about all this or is it something else?"

"Why you're so talkative?" Machi corrected.

"Oh, no, I have always been outspoken! It didn't falter even when I saw Yuki in Kakeru's arms!" Komaki announced, she paled quickly; Machi didn't appear well either after the past image. Machi got enough information to make her head spin from Momiji alone.

"Anyway…" Komaki started up again, "Try talking a bit more, I think Yuki's getting a little edgy. And Kakeru must be getting impatient now as well, here, let's go!" Komaki wrapped an arm around Machi's shoulders and began leading her out.

"Where's Komaki?" Yuki asked, looking at his best friend. Kakeru yawned.

"Restroom. Machi?"

"Same, may I?" Yuki motioned towards the seat next to him, Kakeru nodded. Yuki sat down.

"So how are you and Machi-chan doing?" Kakeru asked.

"Good,"

"That all?"

"So far…I can't get her to talk more."

"She's like that, give her a few years and she'll warm up to saw a whole paragraph." Kakeru advised.

"Years?" I don't even know if I'll be able to be on the 'outside' for that long…

"Kidding, with you being there for her. Dunno, maybe by tonight she might just speak a haiku!" Kakeru joked again, laughing. Yuki rolled his eyes. "But seriously, give her a chance to warm up. She has never been on a date before." Yuki blushed a soft pink.

"Date? Who said we were going on a date?" Yuki sputtered, Kakeru laughed.

"Machi told me you asked her to the dance, so I hate to tell you buddy, that's a date!" Kakeru laughed again, Yuki blushed harder.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Komaki cried as she and Machi approached the two.

"All right! Let's do that twirly whirly thing!" Kakeru shouted, pointing at a wild ride that spun around viciously.

"That's not its name!" Komaki snapped.

"Then what do you call it?"

"The spinny ride!"

"As if that's any better! Spinny ride? Tiwtly whirly thing fits it more!"

"Are you wearing some of Komaki's make-up Machi-chan?" Yuki asked, Kakeru and Komaki fell. Machi looked irritated, her blush worsened however.

"Of course! It's a good brand! A brand of sweet love!" Komaki cried, Yuki looked up in thought.

"That's a strange name, never heard of it though." They all sweat-dropped.

"You're a sad case Yuki, you know that right?" Kakeru asked, Yuki sweat-dropped.

Rin… Haru watched as Yasashiku, Myuu, Benjiro and Kaemon aimed for the bottle booth, where you throw at least five balls at a giant bottle and try to knock it over, so far, Yasashiku and Benjiro alone could not knock it over, funny with how much Yasashiku seemed to have worked out during the school year.

"I'm tired of you…"

I just don't understand the 'why'…

"Yo! Haru my man! Get over here and spare our arms!" Yasashiku shouted, snapping the Ox out of his thoughts, apparently, Yasashiku had out-thrown his dominant arm. He shrugged and then stood up and walked over to them.

"Did Kaemon try?" Haru asked, they shook their heads.

"He doesn't want to try," Benjiro stated, Kaemon grunted.

"Fine, I'll go…one ball please," Haru stated, putting down a coin for the man in charge of the booth, he smirked.

"You really think you can knock it over sonny boy?" he asked, Haru shrugged, aloof as usual. Aggravating the booth man. "Here!" he pushed the ball into Haru's hand roughly.

Easily, it cleared through the bottle, shattering the top to pieces.

"It's glued down," Haru stated blankly, the booth man stared at the bottle and the remains on the floor. "Therefore I think that's cheating," Haru said blankly. He looked absently up at the stuffed animals.

"Which one?"

"Huh?" Yasashiku and Benjiro's jaws had dropped the moment the bottle broke, Kaemon answered however.

"Myuu wanted the erm…" Benjiro eyed his friend, wondering why he was blushing. It was only a stuffed animal. Then again, Myuu was sort of turning pink too.

"The giant lion." Kaemon stated dully, almost bored Haru plucked the stuffed lion (it had one shaggy mane) and threw it to Yasashiku, the Lion growled, noticing the Ox's eyes…

That better not be amusement that I'm seeing! Yasashiku thought as he handed the lion over to Myuu (whom was only a bit bigger than the stuffed lion itself).

"I'll call it Yassy-chan!" Myuu cried out enthusiastically.

"YOU DID NOT GET THAT FROM THAT WITCH!" (Referring to Eisuka) Yasashiku yelled.

"Fluffly will be so happy to meet you Yassy-chan!" Myuu said, cuddling with the giant lion, apparently unaware of Yasashiku's loud voice.

"By all means of saving our ear drums, I do think she's oblivious to you Yassy-chan-" Haru stated, Yasashiku instantly turned around and grabbed his collar.

"Don't even start that YOU" he hissed.

"You're kinda sounding like Rikuyami there pal," Benjiro said. Yasashiku sent him an icy glare. "Ugh…I'm not here…"

"Ristu! I think it might be wise to have you sit down for a bit-" Yuri tried to reason with the Monkey, but currently the green (sickly-looking) man was being persistent.

"Don't pester yourselves over me go and have fun! I'm doing nothing but bothering you! I'm such a bother!" Ritsu cried as Yuri tried her best to urge him to get off his feet, obviously trying out the roller coaster was NOT a good idea…but Kagura wanted to, and well, Ritsu wanted to make them happy and both the Boar and Elephant didn't want to leave him out of all the fun.

"No it's just that you weren't really prepared for the ride! (I don't even think your suited to ride roller coasters – if any ride at all)" Yuri exclaimed.

"No admit it I'm a bother!"

"Oh there she is!" Yuri cried out happily as Kagura returned with a strawberry smoothie, another for herself with a banana smoothie for Yuri.

"Thank you Kagura-chan!" Yuri said as Kagura forced one of the strawberry smoothies into Ritsu's hands.

"Putting something in your stomach might settle it a bit, so drink it 'kay?" Kagura stated somewhat kindly.

"But-"

Kagura's eyes shined.

"Or I'll force it down your throat Monkey-boy…" Kagura threatened, Yuri sweat-dropped and instantly Ritsu placed the straw between his lips.

"So are you two looking forward to the dance?" Yuri asked, Kagura blinked so did Ritsu.

"Ah…no, not really. Seeing as I have no dance partner," Kagura admitted, Ritsu nodded in agreement.

"That's a shame, but I thought for sure you would ask Kyo…" But now that I think of it…I haven't seen Kagura all over Kyo like she used to be…wonder what happened? Yuri thought, as she tasted the soft coolness smother over her tongue.

"Oh, no, we have never been together if that was what you were thinking." Yuri looked up at shock at her; Ritsu (obviously just as shocked) looked up as well.

"So…?" Ritsu muttered.

"It was just a…erm, very strong (violent in this matter of speaking) teenage crush or something?" Yuri asked, slightly cocking her head to one side.

"I suppose you could call it that, but of course it was my emotions that got out." Not my heart…Kagura thought, It was only a forced love after all. There is no worth in that…but not entirely, I really do love Kyo – more than a simple little crush…but just not in 'that way'. Of course, it wasn't ever meant to be from the beginning. But I do…I really do love him, and he knows now…but he'll never have the same feelings that he can…

But then on the day I first met you Kyo-kun…I was happy.

….

I was…relieved.

I realized that…

Compared to the Cat…I had it –

Easy.

In return give to me. I was happy to confess, I thank you for letting me tell you Kyo-kun…because…I really did feel dirty when I thought about it. But I was able to confess…I could straighten it all out, and now then did I do that. Did I see what I was blind to because of my stupidity…

But then…when I saw her chasing after you…I realized…

Just how foolish I was.

I was blind to your pain, Kyo-kun.

I can now live on with a piece of peace…hey, that sounded funny! Piece of peace… Kagura's eyes widened with glee – Piece of peace, funny!

Yuri and Ritsu watched with odd expressions as Kagura burst out laughing. They exchanged their abnormal looks, silently, they returned to their smoothies.

"I don't see why you two can't dance together? You know? Just as friends," Yuri stated, Kagura's laughter minimized down to giggles (she was tearing) and with a few shrugs, she didn't mind. She had been Ritsu's friend for so long anyway, why not?

"Uh? Are you sure, I'm sure there is someone else out there you could ask to dance-"

"She's dancing with you Ritsu – as frrrrrriiiiiiennnnnnnnddddddssss…" Kagura stopped laughing at Yuri's suddenly very strict voice, then with a snort of laughter Kagura's lungs exploded with amusement. Yuri stood up straighter, gaining back her posture before she too joined in the joyful chorus.

Ritsu stared at them.

Women… Ritsu blinked, backtracking on his own thought. Funny, he dressed like one after all.

He couldn't help but laugh too.

There was a part of me…that chased after him because…

I wanted to…

Believe me.

"Ohhh…this is rich…so rich…heck, I'll be rich…" Kaede thought evilly as she climbed from boulder from boulder, out-smarting the tricks and traps that laid about, waiting for the next victims that came by those small, swan-shaped boats. Momiji followed silently, looking about eagerly.

"Kaede-chan! This is what a love tunnel looks like? It looks more like a haunted tunnel! This is so much fun!" Momiji cried happily.

"Shush! I don't want to caught!" Kaede scolded, Momiji nodded.

"Looky looky what my camera gotty…" Kaede said with a silk-smooth voice as she put her eye to her video camera again. Hiro looked as if he were competing in a tomato contest (his head winning first prize) partially because Kisa was grasping him with seeming to be whatever she had from the 'monsters' that popped out of supposedly nowhere.

"Aww…they're so cuuuute." Momiji commented.

"I suppose…" Kaede agreed with mild interest, the swan boat was nearly to them.

"Oh dear…look at that thing, it's about to pop out at them." Momiji noted, noticing a scrunched up clown. Kaede grinned.

The great climax…the tip-top of the mountain… she thought as finally the clown sprang out at them.

Obviously Kisa had enough and pushed her face into Hiro's chest, completely burrowing her eyes away from what scared her but did not terrorize Hiro in the least. But her action sure did give Hiro's worsening blush a boost.

Ohhhhhhhhh…perfect…no need to stay any longer… Kaede thought as she closed her video camera and began crawling away.

"Where are we going now Kaede-chan?" Momiji asked.

"To my next victims," Kaede purred.

"Oh," Momiji yelped, Kaede rolled her eyes. "Who are they?"

She fell.

"Come on! You can do it Eriko!"

It's the Fox!

"What can't you take?"

Of course! The Fox thought she was too good for us and refused the 'God's' offer!

"Hey, do you err…want help?"

She's just like the Cat…

"Don't talk, you're too tired."

She should be lynched for her stupidity…

Should I believe in such a fate? Do I want to take part in such? If I were to die, what would everything think? Do? Say?

"Dear me, never knew you cared what others ever thought of you? Let alone what they do or say about you."

Who there?

A flash of a magenta animal flew past mind, strange, what animal was magenta?

"You don't know who I am? Well, I suppose it's because you don't normally read fairy-tales, that is what I based myself from. Should watch a bit more Disney," the voice replied.

How are we communicating? I don't feel my lips moving? Or are you just a figment of my imagination?

"You never considered me being your mother or something from the heavens or something?"

Pff…my mother sounded nothing like you!

"You're right, she was a lovely woman. That's why your father did everything he could to protect her, he did whatever he could for her."

Shouldn't all husbands be like that?

"They should, but most aren't. But we're getting off subject,"

Really? What was this conversation about anyway?

"You,"

Don't get me started whoever you are!

"I'm not here to aggravate really, I'm here. For a reason…"

State your point please or leave a message at least.

"You wouldn't bother listening to it even if I could leave a message,"

Good point.

"But anyway, I'm granting you a second chance now…"

Did I die or something?

"No, you're still in a coma."

Well then, hurry and get to your point!

"All right, fine. Edgy aren't we? Basically, I came to give some pointers and answers."

Really? And you didn't come sooner WHY?

"She just now hired me!"

Who?

"Inari,"

Inari?!

"She wants her daughter back, you know?"

Minari…

"Yes, you know the tale. Whatever human spirit she had is still resting in Kyoto. Her body has long since decayed and became earth itself. But her human spirit remains her demon however, still lies within you. Locked up, unable to escape the prison that Cosiniak cursed it by."

I thought I was 'claimed'?

"Well, you are. The Fox chooses the person freely, but anything else is restricted."

Good, are you done yet?

"Wish I was, look, what I am doing now is what you have been craving for! I would suggest being a little kinder!"

Whatever…

"Let's see, how should I continue, something that won't be too shocking – oh! All the cursed one before you claimed by the Fox, you do realize they were all female right?"

Except for my father,

"You're father what the – oh! Oh I see why…it makes sense,"

Explanation needed.

"Right, your father was never cursed."

…

"It was your mother, Mina Sanotomono. Maiden name, Sohma."

Oh, yeah, right – WHAT!?!

"Yep, you have Sohma AND Sanotomono blood in you! Quite the hybrid aren't you?"

'Something that won't be too shocking' she says…damned if whatever I hear again is true…

"So, if you haven't figured it out yet. Mina was Kazuma Sohma's younger sister."

Oh this is SO NOT shocking…really, it isn't.

"Blunt aren't we?"

Says who?

"Didn't really expect this conversation to turn out the way it's going…but anyway, that makes Kazuma your uncle. Does that solve a few questions for you?"

Actually, it does. Quite well, can't believe I hardly remember him…

"Sad isn't it? But it is partly your fault, with how much you keep blaming yourself."

Don't go there, so did people know who was really the Fox before me? I mean, if what you said was true –

"Of course it's true! I speak no lies! But no, no one knew that Mina was really the Fox, not even Kazuma. They all believed it was Saniiro, you see. When Mina was born, her mother died from childbirth; therefore Mina never transformed being around a woman. She feared someone would find out, she found out she was cursed from Mei's mother."

Mother?

"Nasty woman, hard to believe Mei was her child."

Please hold all opinions till the end. Thank you.

"Saniiro and Mina were best friends as soon as they met each other in elementary school. By high school, they fell so deeply into one another's hearts, she knew he deserved to know the truth before he thought about proposal. So she told him, and in return, he loved so much more. He loved her for the bravery and risk she took for being with him, even when he was at risk for being 'involved' with the cursed. Eventually, they did marry. Saniiro than announced to the whole Sanotomono and Sohma family who came, that he was the Fox. Everyone played along without knowing. Sadly, he never had been on good terms with his father so he never been in an affectionate embrace with him. Helping him out in sorts."

So why did he do that?

"To protect Mina,"

How would that help her?

"Eriko, there is a way to lift the curse. But it is a dreadful thing it is…I'm afraid for myself, even knowing it."

How is it done?

"When Saniiro was rumored to runaway, do you know why he wasn't found when he wasn't the Fox? Then why Mina was never found either?"

Well, Mina was naturally the Fox anyway-

"This isn't a matter of logic Eriko, it's the work of an apparition. One so great that anyone whom to oppose it, will only be crossing fatal paths…making it look worthless by outside eyes."

Min-

"Not her, certainly not. It was…Inari."

Her own mother! What did she do to my father?

"She well, used him. You see…to lift this curse Eriko. There are quite a few rules and codes of a non-existent language…"

A non-existent language?

"The native tongue for Fate."

The rules?

"Only a couple, be alive and willful."

All right, I get your point.

"Really? Good, didn't make one yet."

I was kidding, finish would you. I feel something…

"There needs to be four willful sacrifices, to do it. Has never been accomplished, it's as possible as creating a one hundred percent efficient machine…"

I'll do what it takes…

"But Eriko, if you do so. You'll only be making one sacrifice…"

I'll be making the second sacrifice.

"Indeed, Saniiro sacrificed himself willfully at the brink of death. You see,"

Am I feeling things at last again? I'm feeling light-headed…

"He ran all the way to Kyoto from home, non-stop. To make that sacrifice in order to help along the cursed. He loved them all, with all his heart. The devotion and passion Mina felt for him explained her extended existence as well. Never before her, did the Foxes ever wish to grow attached to someone. You are now as well Eriko, you're extending your life. Everyone is happy for that…"

My head…it feels like lead…

"Oh, and Eriko?"

Eh?

"Your mother, and father. They said hi. And Eriko?"

Get out of my head all ready!

"Rise and shine!"

What the –

The trouble with school is

They always try to teach the wrong lesson

Believe me, I've been kicked out

Of enough of them to know

They want you to become less callow

Less shallow

But I say: why invite stress in?

Stop studying strife

And learn to live "the unexamined life":

People were laughing, they really meant the way they were doing it too. Twirling about happily and dancing to the beat.

The dance had long since began, only so many were dancing however.

"Come on Ritsu! Stop being so modest and dance! You're future wife is sure not going to want a man with two left feet!" Kagura laughed as she tried to get Ritsu to grow used to dancing properly with his feet and the rest of his body.

He started to tumble, but Kagura certainly wouldn't let one of her childhood friends fall.

"Just a bit more practice…wow, I really like this song." Kagura commented.

Dancing through life

Skimming the surface

Gliding where turf is smooth

Life's more painless

For the brainless

Why think too hard?

When it's so soothing

Dancing through life

No need to tough it

When you can sluff it off as I do

Nothing matters

But knowing nothing matters

It's just life

So keep dancing through

"Kyo? Are you having fun?" Tohru asked as they sat down at a table, Kyo staring off into space.

"Huh?" he snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, sure."

"Are you feeling all right Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, Kyo looked at her.

"Fine, actually, I'm feeling-"

"Good! Now go and dance or are you so immature that you can't even ask a girl to dance?" Kyo hissed as he noticed Haru standing behind him.

"Who asked you ya damn Ox?!" Kyo roared.

Haru – completely emotionless still – plucked Kyo by the scruff of the neck and began dragging him out under the lights.

"Tohru, he wants to dance." Haru stated, looking back at Tohru (she followed).

"O-oh! Why didn't you say so Kyo?"

"E-EH?! I didn't!" Kyo cried with a blush coming on.

"This is my leave." Haru stated.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Somewhere,"

Dancing through life

Swaying and sweeping

And always keeping cool

Life is fraught-less

When you're thoughtless

Those who don't try

Never look foolish

Dancing through life

Mindless and careless

Make sure you're where less

Trouble is rife

Woes are fleeting

Blows are glancing

When you're dancing

Through life:

"I can't believe I already edited by clips at least fifteen times and made them perfect! Now I have nothing to do but watch people smooch!" Kaede cried out, sitting at a table by herself, completely bored out of her mind. Sadly she slumped against the back of her chair.

One of these days… Kaede thought miserably, somewhat sadly, she watched Hiro and Kisa stand and talk in the distance.

They already found one another; I wonder when I'll meet my sweetheart? Kaede thought, Maybe I already had, just tortured him into a mental institute…

"Why are you all alone?" Kaede looked up, she couldn't believe to find Momiji Sohma standing their asking her such a question. She mostly preferred being alone, didn't he know that? Or did he just now realize that she didn't want to be a lone at this moment in time?

"Because I am," Kaede stated sarcastically, Momiji smiled.

"You always want to have fun, what's stopping you now?" Momiji asked, her eyebrows vanished behind her bangs.

"You're a strange one Momiji, but cute too." Kaede stated with a smile.

Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom

We'll meet there later tonight

We can dance till it's light

Find the prettiest girl:

Give 'er a whirl:

Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom

Come on - follow me

You'll be happy to be there:

"Ah…meat…" Saki said as she happily (she doesn't show it however) plucked at meat pieces, experimenting with the forks and knives. Uotani not too far from her.

"I can't believe we're at a dance and you're eating! Don't you want to dance?" Arisa asked.

"Why would I want to dance?" Saki asked, "with all these wonderful meat trays here?"

"I'm happy for ya…" Arisa replied, Saki blinked then returned to her meat plucking.

I swear, what is stopping me from going free-style? Arisa wondered, Maybe, it might just be because I actually do want to 'dance'. As in dancing with a guy…Tohru, you're a lucky girl.

"Kyoko would be happy wouldn't she?" Saki asked.

"I think she is happy. Especially with Kyon with her, he just the kind of guy she likes!" Arisa exclaimed, Saki smiled.

"Indeed, orange hair would certainly tempt her…"

"Oh yeah! It would!"

Dancing through life

Down at the Ozdust

If only because dust

Is what we come to:

Nothing matters

But knowing nothing matters

It's just life

So keep dancing through:

"They sure look happy don't they?" Komaki asked, motioning her head towards Yuki and Machi, whom were both – equally confused on how to dance properly – smiling happily. Kakeru nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I should be playing more of a big brother role here, but I don't think I need to worry about her being with Yuki." Kakeru admitted. "Besides! Why would I want to interfere with such a brilliant shade of romance!?"

"You promised Kakeru," Komaki warned, Kakeru became depressed.

"Yes…Mother…"

"Are you calling me old?" Komaki hissed, he smiled again.

"I might be."

"You said you wouldn't go about harassing me tonight!" Komaki stated.

"Did I?"

"YOU DID!"

"So I did, now please be quiet Komaki, you're attracting attention." Kakeru said, winking at her.

Darn you Kakeru!

Dancing through life

Down at the Ozdust

If only because dust

Is what we come to!

And the strange thing:

Your life could end up changing

While you're dancing

Through!

That night was lovely for the most part, the evening was clear of clouds, the moon was full and it shined of illuminated loveliness. The stars cascaded through the bright, blue heavens and the colorful, vibrant lights improved the scenery along with the palm trees and here and there. Eventually the stage crew grew tired, the singers and other performers called it a night.

They soon went home.

Packed up and went to sleep.

They had somewhere to go in the morning. They slept soundly however, for once, a peaceful evening they all had.

"Welcome back, Eriko." Hatori greeted that afternoon, as finally Eriko's steely blue orbs fluttered open. Absorbing in all the nurses and Hatori's face. She was relieved, to see them all looking happy.

But now, things are finally going to be on their way…destiny can no longer be delayed…

Musouka Dare to Dream

The End

Word from the Author:

Hey all! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and soon to be New Year! Almost 2006 can you believe it!? Anyway, this is in fact, the last chapter for this chapter of Musouka. Fortunately, there is much more to be added. In the sequels thankfully. Now, to clear some things up. Some of this stuff mostly from Kagura was from volume 12 so the bold Italics were from Natsuki Takaya. Then for the song, it was 'Dancing through Life' by Michelle Federer from the musical 'Wicked'. Good soundtrack, I love it. My choir actually sang 'Defying Gravity' at the beginning of the year. But anyway, when one is in a coma, no one knows for sure when he or she are to awaken. So 'the vital signs improving' was a bit made-up I'll admit.

As for any other questions, feel free to send me an e-mail (I don't check it much though - another confession!) or review! I'll answer whatever else by reply or at the start of my sequel!

I would like to thank all my readers for this story and I would love to hear from you again in future Furuba stories of mine and of other fics based off animes you are fond of!

Take care!

And be safe!


End file.
